Inner Secrets
by Daisuke Shadow Kitsune
Summary: Naruto is keeping secrets from his Teammates and Friends, holding a secret life without their knowledge, but what happens when they are sent on a mission directly related to his second life? And why is Itachi hunting the Shadow Assailant? On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor anything else pertaining to said series

**Warnings: **This story will contain violence, gore, course languages, and romance--most likely Yaoi--, and perhaps other such things. If you can not handle these things I do suggest you discontinue reading this. You have been forewarned.

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Iruka Itachi/Naruto will be the main focal points of this fic, though there will be many other pairings, though they hold no significance to the story. (Well... not much anyways... ;)

**A/N:** This is my second Naruto fanfiction, the first being Heading Home. I hope you enjoy so please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

It was night time, and the full silver moon hung mysteriously overhead, casting pale rays upon the ground. It illuminated many dark streets and alleys in the small ninja village known as Konoha. It was spring time, the midnight air chilly, but not unbearably so. Leaves flew with the wind and the soothing sound of slow moving air dominated the night as much as shadows.

A small boy, no older than seven walked silently down an empty street. He was small and utterly chibi-ish. He could easily be mistaken as an innocent angel, with his golden colored hair which shot up in a halo of spikes, his crystal clear blue eyes that shone with an innocent light, and his rich and tanned skin. His name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was an orphan, knowing neither his mother nor father, heck he didn't even have any family whatsoever. He was basically alone. There was only one person who he knew, but it wasn't on a personal level. The Hokage, leader of their village, tended to drop in on the boy, and was the one responsible for giving him a home in a simple apartment where the blond angel lived alone.

The boy was always alone. The villagers who were older despised him greatly, and therefor taught their children to hate the boy as well, but for reasons unknown to many. Naruto had never done a thing to harm even a fly, yet he was hated more then any missing ninja could ever dream of being.

He was hated for one simple reason; the Kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox that the Yondaime, Konoha's own Golden Flash, had sealed into the boy shortly after his birth at the price of his own life. The man's last request had been to treat Naruto as a hero, for it would be he that would bear the greatest burden for them. No one regarded him as a hero, merely as the demon that was inside him.

Of course Naruto knew nothing of his tenant, for all word of the fox's existence was ordered into silence by Sarutobi, the third Hokage who regained the reins after the Yondaime's heroic death.

A small humming noise escaped the blond hero as he tucked his hands in his pockets. The song he was humming was one he heard the other children singing: the 'I'm a little Teapot' song. A small smile was on his face, making the small whisker like scars on his cheek look absolutely adorable. He was perfectly innocent.

A rustling in the trees next to him caused him to stop both walking and humming as he innocently glanced at the trees. Three dark shadows sped out from the tree and moved until they were right before him. Once they stopped their forms were revealed.

Before the boy stood three men dressed in black cloaks with the hood drawn up completely hiding their features. "Demon child!" The tallest of the three spat with great venom in his voice. "You die here and now for all your sins!" The man continued his low and quiet voice filled with disgust and rage while the young boy looked up in terror.

"This is for my brother who you slaughtered mercilessly!" The widest spat as he punched the small child with blinding strength and speed, successfully connecting with Naruto's tanned cheek and sending him flying. A cry of pain escaped the blue-eyed demon container as he landed roughly on the solid ground while looking back at his attackers with fear visible in his eyes.

The tallest appeared at the boy's side before the blond could even blink, and kicked him forcefully in the stomach causing the boy to become horribly winded as blood trailed down his chin. "You are worthless! Scum!" The one who had remained silent sneered as he pulled out a vile and dumped its contents on the child.

A scream of sheer pain escaped Naruto as the acid dumped callously on him began eating away at his flesh with a sickening sizzling noise as blood rushed from his opening skin. "..W...Why?" He managed to croak out between cries, gasps and sobs, as he tried in vain to removed the acid from his body with his hands which too joined into the flesh being mutilated.

"Because you are the one with the Kyuubi inside you! You are the demon who killed our friends and families. You who stole from us our beloved Yondaime! You vile son of a bitch!" The tallest spat darkly as he glanced down at the blond. "You are nothing!" He concluded with a smirk in his voice.

"Hey!" A voice from down the street caught their attention causing the three to turn away from the spazzing and brutalized boy and look at the noise source. "What are you guys doing?" A voice demanded as a person rushed towards them, though a split second later the cloaked man vanished leaving the blood lying in a pool of blood, though the acid was no longer there.

"Oh my god!" The man who came down the street cried as he knelt down beside the now unconscious blond and looking him over. "Poor kid..." He stated sadly while noting the boy was still alive, though unconscious. He knew who Naruto was and wanted to hate him, but as he spied the innocent face marred by blood and tear stains he knew he could not. "Lets get you fixed up..." He muttered while scooping the child into his arms, silently thanking all the gods he knew that the boy was healing at an incredible rate.

He stood and looked up at the sky allowing the moon to illuminate his features. His eyes were a kind and deep brown holding many things within their depth, his hair was brown and held up in a spiky ponytail. His most redeeming feature was a long scar over his noise. This man was a chuunin and a teacher at the ninja academy, his name was Umino Iruka.

Five years later.

A certain blond teen was asleep in his bed in an small but cozy apartment lit by the sun glowing invigoratingly through his window. His limbs were sprawled out in every possible angle, and his sleep cap which was a penguin was perched lightly on his blond tresses. A small amount of snoring exited the young teen as he dreamed about things only visible to himself.

An annoying beeping suddenly sounded through the room, causing the teen to stir and slowly sit up with a yawn and a stretch. "...Morning already?" He questioned aloud before opening one eye and glancing at his alarm clock. It was indeed morning, and time to get up.

He slowly slid from his bed, stretching and stifling a yawn before he looked around at his spotless apartment. Blue eyes took in plain white walls, his simple bed, small table and chairs, tiny kitchenette, small living room and several bookcases, and two doors. One door led to the exterior of his home, while the other lead to his small white bathroom.

It was simple, it was small, it was clean and it was his.

He walked over to his window and slid his pale curtains to the side before opening the window. A gentle breeze greeted him as he took a deep breath. "Beautiful..." He muttered to himself as a genuine smile graced his lips.

_'Indeed...'_ A deep voice echoed through his mind.

'Good morning Kyuubi-san.' The blond silently greeted his companion who had awoken in his mind that night five long years ago while he lie beaten and unconscious.

_'Morning.'_ The fox said in return. _'What are your plains for your academy test this morning?'_ The fox asked after a moment's silence.

'Well... I think I should let myself flunk once more. The villagers would think something up if 'dead last' were to pass this exam even though it is my third time.' The blond knowledgeably explained while knowing full well he could easily ace the whole test. He just simply liked to act like his mask. Konoha's number-one loudmouth, knuckle-headed idiot-demon.

_'You do realize that you could kick all those sorry human's asses if you pleased. After all, I haven't trained you for five years for nothing.' _The Kyuubi stated while inwardly smirking. _'But I suppose your mask is important for it gives you an edge. After all I know you have the strength and knowledge of high level chuunin or a low leveled jounin.' _The fox added smugly, proud of his handy work while training 'his kit.'

'I know but... I rather not have the villagers growing suspicious therefore I'll maintain my mask until I am forced to reveal my true self.' The blond explained once more having gone through this discussion various times with the nine-tailed tenant residing in his stomach who he could share thoughts with.

With the last part silently said, the blond walked over to his closet and pulled out his ridiculously bright orange jumpsuit. 'I do love orange... but this is just outrageous.' The blond thought while the Kyuubi merely chuckled in agreement.

_'Maybe once you become a ninja you could change your wardrobe to something more suitable while using the excuse that it was damaged beyond repair while doing solitary training.' _The fox suggested causing his host to smile and nod, fully approving of that idea.

He closed his closet door and walked into the bathroom where he showered and went through his daily rituals before exiting the clean bathroom and heading over to the kitchenette.

Once in his kitchen he opened a random cupboard and was greeted with the sight of hundreds of instant noodles. He reached his hand to the back of the cupboard and pulled out a box of strawberry flavored poptarts. Sure he liked instant noodles, but not constantly as he had his mask portray. He even knew how to cook but only one other person was aware of that; Iruka.

The blond smiled as he thought of his father-like teacher, the very one who had saved him so many years ago and cared for him like no other had done before. Iruka was Naruto's most precious person, well besides his Kyuubi, but none save the blond knew of his interaction with the demon.

Naruto happily ate his poptarts before grabbing his keys and sliding his ridiculously tacky goggles in place. How he loathed the goggles, they added to the whole 'Look at me I'm the village idiot' look. Naruto was not in fact an idiot, he was brilliant, but only the Kyuubi knew of this and all of the blond's other shocking abilities and skills.

Iruka knew of one of the blond's gifts, and that was cooking. The blue-eyed fox vessel was a culinary artist and would occasionally cook meals for his hardworking teacher, though the two kept that to themselves. It was like a father and son type hobby and they liked to keep it to themselves; their own secret.

With a sigh the young teen stepped outdoors and locked his home behind him before stuffing his keys in his pocket and placing his idiot mask on. He turned and exited the apartment complex and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Naruto inwardly sighed as he walked at a leisurely pace down the streets of Konoha, facing all glares, and disgusted whispers with his mask on full force. He knew exactly what was being said about him for the Kyuubi had enhanced his many senses thus granting him great hearing. Plus the words said were normal, the usual insults and profanities that he had heard for all of his life. Yet he didn't let it faze him nor did it change his views on wanting to protect the village forever.

The walk was long yet relaxing for the blonde as he zoned out on all the quiet verbal assaults and nasty looks, but soon enough he had arrived outside the ninja academy. The place where parents enrolled their children to become ninja who would protect the village and supply the major part of their economy and the entirety of their militia prowess.

He entered into the building and walked the halls in silence, knowing full well that he was the first of the students to arrive. He tended to always arrive at the school building early, yet he would run into the classroom at the last second like an idiot just to maintain his perfect facade.

The sound of approaching footsteps echoed distantly in his ears, so quiet that no normal person would be able to pick it up. Next came a familiar scent, one belonging to his father figure. The blond turning on heel, smirked like the fox within and tore off in the direction of his teacher. He raced down several halls and turned several corners before his chuunin level teacher came into view. "Iruka-sensei!" He exclaimed flamboyantly as he quickened his pace and tackle hugged his teacher.

"Ommmphhfff!" The man released the air in him while he instinctively caught the orange blur that was Naruto. "What have I told you about running in the halls?" He questioned disapprovingly as he liked the rules being kept.

"Uh... It's acceptable?" The blond asked cutely while stepping back from his favorite teacher and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry." He mumbled after noting Iruka's 'you gotta be kidding me look.'

"It's alright. Just don't run anymore." The man stated with a smile. "Ready for your test?" He questioned changing the subject.

"Yes! I'm SO going to pass! I'll be the greatest ninja and be Hokage someday!" The young teen cheered happily as he leapt into the air with his fist raised high.

The brown haired instructor merely smiled at the blond. "Well I have to get going. Good luck on your exams." He stated before turning and walking off.

"Iruka-sensei! What's the test on?" The teen called after the retreating chuunin.

"You'll have to see for yourself." The man called back over his shoulder with a teasing smile on his handsome face, which merely caused the blond to pout.

_'I bet it's on henge.'_ The Kyuubi wagered.

'Oh? If your wager is incorrect what do I get out of it?' The blond silently questioned as he turned and began walking in the opposite direction that his teacher had gone.

_'If I'm wrong I'll teach you a really advanced, really powerful new jutsu. But if I'm right... I'll decide that later.'_ The fox bet with an air of confidence that caused the blond to inwardly roll his eyes and shake his head.

'Deal.' The blond and the Kyuubi mentally shook hands, their chips were down and they were just waiting for the dice to be cast.

Twenty minutes later found a seemingly out of breath Naruto racing into the full classroom, panting apologies for being late, while supplying thousands of highly unlikely excuses at a fast pace that no one understood a single word he had uttered.

"Thank you for joining us Naruto." Iruka said with an annoyed look, clearly not pleased in the least at his students late arrival. "Just as I was about to say, We have picked the area you will be tested in at random. You guys will be preforming clone henge." He said cheerfully which caused the blond to inwardly curse.

_'Kit, I suggest you avoid gambling, you are not very good at it.'_ He fox stated smugly while Naruto inwardly groaned but outwardly looked flustered and aggravated as clone henge were supposedly on of the this he was absolutely horrid at.

'This will be the last time I fail. Such easy tests to become genin is an embarrassment, **especially** if I continuously fail at such endeavors.' He said before pausing. 'Kyuubi-chan... What exactly do you want for winning the bet?' He asked as he and his fellow classmates moved to the waiting area, where they'd wait to be called into their exam.

Naruto could almost taste the smirk that was coming from the demon within. _'Kit. I'll let you know in due time.'_ He answered evasively causing the blond to inwardly pout.

"Sasuke-kun!" A happy squeal rang through the earlier silent room of waiting students, announcing the pink haired girl's fan girl side had finally kicked in. With an unnoticed roll of his eyes Naruto turned and spotted the green eyed girl, wishing the banshee would not be so utterly annoying.

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed as the turned up the volume of his happy idiot mask.

"Shove it Naruto!" She said venomously, causing the blond to adorn a hurtful and downcast expression, while he inwardly sighed with utter annoyance.

'I swear one of these days I'll kill her just so her scratchy voice and annoying personality can't continuously give me brain searing migraines.' He paused. 'But then again it works too well with my mask to keep someone like her around.' He finished somberly while the other presence merely nodded in complete agreement.

"Uzumaki Naruto." One of the teachers called.

"Here!" He exclaimed before leaping to his feet and tearing out of the room, through the door and into the next room where two teachers were seated at the front of the class. Mizuki and Iruka were obviously the examiners this time around.

Iruka inwardly smiled at the site of his dear student as the boy rushed excitedly into the room, an aura of pure excitement, energy and determination radiating off his body. "Alright Naruto, please preform a clone henge for us." He instructed, silently hoping that this time Naruto would finally pass.

"Right!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed before he focused his chakra and flawlessly moved through his hand seals, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" ((Clone Technique)) he shouted and in a cloud of smoke appeared some doll like, poorly done clone, which lie on the ground utterly useless and unmoving. "Ahhh man!" Naruto muttered dejectedly as he looked at the horridly done jutsu.

"Naruto? What the hell was that?" Iruka demanded hotly, a dangerous twitch visible over his right eye.

"Umino-san," Mizuki spoke up from his spot behind the test, his eyes looking directly at his colleague while one of his hands absently fiddled with one of the many ninja bands sitting on the desk awaiting their new owners, "maybe we should pass him. After all he is trying very hard, not to mention this is his what? Third attempt. We should let him graduate." He concluded, causing Naruto's eyes to grow wide in what looked like sheer hope, though it was just to cover his shock.

'_He's up to something, but I'm not sure what... Keep a close eye on him.'_ Kyuubi gently warned the blond with a light growl while Naruto inwardly nodded in understand while still paying rapt attention the two teachers.

"Absolutely not. Naruto has failed in creating even one decent clone, while everyone else has made at least three convincible ones. I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said in a quieter tone, hoping against hope that the boy would understand.

Naruto inwardly nodded. 'Good for you Iruka-sensei. Don't let Mizuki push you around!' The blond inwardly cheered causing the Kyuubi to chuckle in obvious amusement.

_'I think your mask is rubbing off on you._ Kyuubi commented with a serious nod.

'Hey I resent that!' The blond inwardly cried, while he turned and raced from the testing room and ran outside the academy with all his might, heading towards his usual haunt, the swing. As he arrived, he plopped himself done on the worn wooden surface and placed on a somber look, while inwardly sighing. 'I feel like I'm letting Iruka down each time I fail when I know I can pass...' Naruto said quietly to himself feeling guilty for hurting his most precious person.

_'Kit... don't let it get to you, next time you will pass with flying colors and make him so proud. You will rise up above all the shinobi out there, and one day will achieve your dream; to become Hokage.'_ Kyuubi whispered gently, sending out his dear emotions to comfort the small boy.

He inwardly smiled contentedly as his clear blue eyes watched his former classmates, his expression one of deep sadness.

"He's the only one that didn't pass..." A woman amongst the crowd of gathered graduates and families whispered to another.

"Yeah! Isn't he..." A taller female began before being hurriedly silenced.

"Shh! Don't say it. It's forbidden." A third one muttered as she darkly eyed the demon bearer, who against their knowledge was easily able to hear.

'I've heard it before, and yet... it still hurts... The dark looks, the heated emotions, the loathing... and the insults. I've heard them all my life, and yet... it still hurts.' Naruto wordlessly whispered as his right hand tightly clasped the chain of the swing, causing any who looked on at him to believe he was getting his just deserts. After all in many of their minds, the demon who killed many of their friends and family, not to mention the fourth, should never become a shinobi. It'd be too dangerous if he decided to turn on them.

The Kyuubi remained silent, understanding that his vessel needed some quiet alone time... well as alone as you can get when sharing your body. Naruto inwardly tensed as he felt the coming of his teacher, Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto. Don't be upset with Iruka. He just believes you can do better, but let me tell you a secret." Mizuki paused as he peered deeply into brilliant blue eyes. "There is a scroll within the Hokage's home, that bears great secret jutsu. If you were to learn one, Iruka would have no choice but to pass you." He concluded.

'He wants me to steal a forbidden scroll so that I become an outcast of this village, and when I'm being hunted, he will swoop in and take the scroll and be off on his merry little way.' Naruto inwardly summed up.

_'Do it kit. I have a feeling that this will be beneficial to the future, and my instincts have never once been wrong.'_ the fox stated and smirked as he knew Naruto would agree with his plan.

A determined look adorned the soon-to-be shinobi face as he hurriedly stood and raced off, heading towards the scroll, not looking back. But since he didn't look back, he never saw the twisted smile of his teachers face, though he knew it was there.

Iruka lie on his bed on top of the covers. Arms were crossed behind his head and his handsome brown eyes were glued to the ceiling which was shadowed by the light of sunrise. 'Maybe I was being to hard on him...' He though worriedly. 'But he needs to learn to be strong otherwise he won't make his dream of gaining the village's respect and becoming Hokage true. I was pushed when I lost my parents. It was hard. But I got on the right path, so I have to help Naruto find his path too.' He inwardly said, having gone through this conversation with himself many times in the past.

"Iruka-sensei!" A voice from outside his door yelled, urgency heard as a fist began hammering on his apartment door.

He hurriedly leapt off his bed and moved to the door, before opening it and coming face to face with his colleague Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei, what is it?" He asked a note of concern in his voice.

"It's Naruto! He stole the sacred scroll and no one can find him!" The silver haired chunin explained hurriedly.

"What!" The brown haired teacher exclaimed as he ran out of his home, the door closing loudly behind him as he raced off in search of the missing blond.

Naruto was seated cross-legged under a tree, his eyes hurriedly scanning the scroll's content. He had stole the scroll just after night fell and he was just about finished reading the entire thing. "Done!" He quietly cheered as he stood.

'_Good, now I want you to start practicing the skills.'_ Kyuubi instructed and the blond happily complied. He would master all the techniques within the scroll, though he wouldn't show his ability to preform more then one to anyone. The move he would allow would be the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. ((Shadow Clone Technique))

"Where is he?" Iruka mumbled to himself having just combed the entire city, paying close attention to the blonde's favorite haunts. He came to a halt on top of the Hokage Mountain, and he took a moment to wipe the small trickle of sweat from his brow, his brown eyes looking for anyplace he might have missed. He spotted the forest. "Of course! He wouldn't stay in the city, he'd go off elsewhere!" He exclaimed almost embarrassed that he hadn't thought of it earlier.

Without a further thought he leapt off in the direction of the forest. He would find Naruto.

He ran through the trees, looking carefully for any trail, any sign of his favorite student. 'There!' His mind screamed as he caught sight of the bright orange jumpsuit through a cluster of bushed. "Naruto!" He exclaimed as he came into full sight of the blond, who was standing there with the scroll in hand, looking as though he had just been dragged through the entire forest.

"Iruka-sensei, I guess you found me." Naruto began as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. "But now you can pass me! After all, Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn a technique from this scroll you'll pass me." He explained happily.

'Mizuki...' Iruka silently thought with a frown.

"Good job Naruto. Now hand over the scroll!" A voice to their left demanded, as Mizuki appeared on a branch. In hand was a massive shurriken, much similar to the other two on his back.

"Mizuki?" Iruka demanded desperately, hoping that this didn't mean what he thought it meant.

Mizuki merely ignored him as he launched a handful of kunai knives at Naruto. A wide eyed brunet rushed forward and pushed the stunned blond out of the way. One of the weapons entered Iruka's right arm, a second one pierced his thigh, while the third and fourth ones missed him all together.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll. I won't ask again. Give it to me. Then I can get your revenge on the village for you. Make them pay for all the years of insults and shunning." He said in a demented voice. "Though I'm sure you want to know why they hate you so much. It's because you're the nine tails!

"You're the monster that attacked the village killing so many. You ruined so many lives and that is why they hate you!" Mizuki stated venomously.

A horrid look dawned on the blonde's face, though inwardly he was rolling his eyes. 'I already know this...' He whispered silently to his demon guest.

"Now hand it over!" Mizuki ordered in an angered ton, and after a lack of response from Naruto he launched the weapon in hand towards the boy.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he raced forwards, knocking the blonde to the ground and taking the massive shurriken to the back with a painful grunt. Warm blood began trickling down his back and onto the blond who was beneath his crouched figure.

'Iruka...' Naruto said in shock before he stood and hurriedly raced away. 'Oh God... Please let Iruka be okay...'

"Naruto!" The brown haired teacher called after him, though he was quickly out of sight.

"Mizuki! What have you done?" Iruka quietly demanded as the traitorous man leapt off in pursuit of the blonde.

Naruto ran. 'Is that the views of the entire village? Do they all hate me? Even Iruka-sensei?' Naruto silently asked as he hid himself behind a massive tree hugging the scroll tightly to his chest as though it was his life line.

_'Kit. Don't beat yourself up over this. Listen to me. I am positive Iruka cares deeply for you, and I'm sure there are still people within the village that feel the same. Also I have a feeling that in the future you'll gain more friends and people who you care for deeply and vice versa.'_ The Kyuubi offered up with a smile, trying to cheer the boy up. Words can hurt, no matter how true or untrue they may have been.

'Thank you Kyu-chan...' Naruto wordlessly whispered with a tiny light of understanding and hope simmering in his bottomless blue eyes.

The sound of two people landing attracted his attention and he hurriedly hide himself, only peering out to stop himself and Iruka on the ground before him settled in squatted positions. "How did you know it was me?" Iruka mumbled his hand rubbing his stomach before he dropped the jutsu, showing himself to really be Mizuki who had used a Genjutsu.

"Because I'm not Naruto." The blond on the ground said before he too dropped the illusion, revealing himself to be none other then the real Iruka, a log clutched in hand as it had played the part of the stolen scroll.

"Clever, but why? Why do you defend him? He's the one that killed off your parents in cold blood! What happens if we let him live?" Mizuki fumed as he watched the brown haired teacher lean against the trunk of the tree, obviously too wounded and tired to do much else then converse.

"Maybe because it will keep the scroll safe from a complete scumbag." Iruka answered honestly, no fear visible in his eyes. He would stand up for what he believed in.

"Fool! That is what you are. Naruto and I are the same. Two of a kind if you please." Mizuki said with a twisted grin, while the concealed blond frowned at the words being exchanged.

"Two of a kind?" Iruka questioned, not understanding what the other man was on about.

"I, much like Naruto, can use that forbidden scroll filled with delectably powerful techniques to achieve the same kind of limitless power." Mizuki answered with an insane look in his dark eyes. "The demon that resides within him hungers for that kind of strength! You were right to fear him... to be absolutely disgusted by him." The man finished with a sick note, his voice seductively disturbing.

'Iruka really does hate me...' Naruto thought with a depressed little smile his eyes downcast from the exchange between the two Chunin.

"You're right, I hate monsters, but Naruto is no monster. True, I am not fond of the fox, but Naruto is not the Nine Tails. For him I have nothing but sincere respect. He's an excellent student, always working hard and trying his best. He works with all his might, but sometimes he's awkward, clumsy even. Maybe even a screw up..." Iruka said before pausing momentarily to catch his breath.

"All his life people have mocked and shunned him. That alone has given him Empathy, he fully understands what it is to be in pain." He added as a flash of the first time he met the boy crossed his mind before continuing. "He is no longer your fox demon. He is a proud citizen of Konoha-Gakure." Iruka finished.

Naruto, eyes wide in shock smiled before tears of joy sprang down his cheek. He was cared for! Someone believed in him. At that moment he silently vowed never to let his favorite teacher and father figure down. Not now, not ever.

"How sweet! Just hearing that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!" Mizuki sneered. "Well Iruka I had planned to save you to last, but seeing how circumstances are not in my favor, I'll just have to take care of you first!" He yelled. "Say good-bye!"

He reached behind himself and pulled off the last remaining of his fuuma shuriken and spun it dangerously fast in his hand while Iruka merely smiled somberly to himself. 'So this is it." The man thought to himself.

Naruto, tears gone from sight, leapt from his hiding spot and body slammed himself with a mighty force into the stomach of his precious person's attacker, causing the massive weapon to veer off course and cut through a towering tree instead of its initial target.

'Naruto?' Iruka silently asked as he looked on his shock, his eyes wide almost not believing that which he saw before him.

"Don't you dare even think of touching one hair on Iruka-sensei head, or I'll **kill** you!" Naruto dangerously said hate swirling visible in his eyes as he regarded his former teacher.

"Naruto! What are you doing! Get out of here and save yourself!" Iruka ordered in a worried tone, fearing for the life of the boy who was so dear to him.

"Now I can kill you both with just one blow!" The light haired man boasted as he looked on with crazy eyes.

"Bring it on! I can take what ever you got and I will dish it back a thousand times over." The blond ninja to be snarled dangerously as he pulled his hands up in a hand seal that neither of the men had ever laid eyes on before.

"You're welcome to try you disgusting little fox!" Mizuki snarled back as he moved in for the kill.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** ((Shadow Clone Technique)) Naruto yelled and in a burst of smoke that encompassed all around the trio, appeared a massive army of Narutos.

'How? At the test he couldn't even achieve one clone, but now he has over a thousand and they are perfect. He made them solid flesh and bone dopplegagners which is one of the higher caliber ninjustu!' Iruka thought in surprise. 'I wouldn't be surprised if he does one day surpass all the Hokages who came before him.' He though with a smile as he looked on at Mizuki getting utterly thrashed by the small blonde.

Within moments the traitor of the village hidden in the leaves was an out, bleeding and utterly battered. "Naruto! Come here for a moment." Iruka said with a gentle expression as his student turned and moved towards him before kneeling down in front of the man who was a father in every way but blood.

"Close your eyes for a moment. I have a surprise for you." The brown haired man explained gently, his smile widening as he watched the innocent blond comply to his request. He reached up and gently pulled the green goggles from his favorite student's head before removing his own ninja band and tying it onto the blonde's head. "You can open your eyes now." He said as he looked on the surprised face of Naruto. "Congratulations! You pass."

That was all it took for inner Naruto to break free and launch himself at his teacher in a strong hug, tears of pain and happiness coursing down his cheeks as the older man wrapped his arms around the small blond. They sat their in silence, taking comfort in one another. Nothing would ever break their father son bond.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto called out softly to his companion as he arrived home after having been treated to ramen at his favorite food bar, Ichiraku's.

_'Yeah, kit?'_ The demon responded, wondering what his little host wanted.

'I ... I'm tired of hiding everything. I want to be a little more myself.' He stated honestly as he closed his front door and flipped on the light switch causing the one light to go on, casting an orange glow about the room.

_'What do you have in mind?'_ the fox asked as he sent the blonde an image of himself in humanoid form quirking his brow in curiosity.

'Appearance. These clothes are hideous! Only some mentally incapacitated person would willingly wear a blindingly bright orange jumpsuit.' He explained. 'I'd need something more me, but I won't be able to get something in the village as no one will sell me anything willingly...' He summed up.

_'Well kit, looks like you and I are going out for a late night excursion. One that will take us to a small town to the north of here. It is not a ninja dwelling, so they will have no knowledge of you being 'the demon'.'_ Kyuubi answered the indirect question.

'Okay, but we'd have to hurry, it's already getting late and I have to be at the school tomorrow for 10 am so I can get assigned to my team.' Naruto stated as he flicked the light back up and exited his flat, locking the door behind him.

Without so much as another thought, the young newly appointed genin silently tore off through the city. He was not seen, nor was he heard. He easily slipped by the jonin who were guarding the parameter causing him to seriously doubt the security of the village. 'Oh well... That will all change once I become the next Hokage.' He silently vowed as he effortlessly scaled the wall.

_'First you have to hit rank of Chuunin, then Jounin before you get to the Hokage's level.'_ Kyuubi teased good naturedly as the blond leapt onto the nearest branch and began to race along the tree tops, rustling not a single bird, nor moving a single leaf. He was trained well, far better than any human who knew him thought possible.

He ran and he ran, as fast as he could at that point in time. Moving without so much as a hint of him passing through, never once even slowing. He kept up the same, cautious and unaltered pace until he saw the glow of a town in the darkened sky. 'We're here...' He silently offered as he slipped into the village, heading hurriedly, though at a normal non ninja pace, towards the nearest store.

He quietly opened the door, though the effort was wasted as a tiny bell hanging over the door jingled announcing his arrival loud and clear within the store. Inwardly the blonde cursed. _'That was careless.'_ Kyuubi commented lightly while nodding his head comtemplatively, but before the blonde could respond a voice cut.

"May I help you young man?" A woman, no older the thirty, gently inquired as she smoothed out the wrinkles on the front of her pink apron as brown eyes kindly observed the boy.

"Yes mame. I'm in need of a new wardrobe as you can see mine... is a major fashion don't." Naruto answered before continuing. "Though I honestly have no fashion taste so I wouldn't know what to get anyways." He laughed lightly as he ran a hand over the back of his neck in embarassement.

The young woman chuckled as she tucked her long black hair behind her ears, her dark eyes alight with amusement. "Well then you most certainly have come to the right place. I'll help you, though you'll have to tell me what type of look you're going for." She stated as she tucked her hands into her back jean pockets.

"Well... I honestly prefer darker colours, don't know what I was thinking when I got this." He stated as he plucked at his outfit. "Something less baggy too. In style, with long lasting materials. I am somewhat of a cluts, so I wear clothing out easily." He explained.

She nodded before gaining a thoughtful expression. "Wait right here and I'll got nab some outfits that fit that description." She said cheerfully before moving into the many rows and displays of clothing, occassionally tugging something that looked about the blonde's size off the rack and adding it to the growing pile in her arms.

After about five minutes of carefully gathering the best articles of clothing, the lady returned to the front with a tittering pile of variout clothing in her arms. She gently set them down on a chair outside of a curtained off area. "Go try them on sweety." She ordered kindly and the blonde hastened to do as he was told.

He entered into the curtained off room with the first outfit shad had handed him tucked gently under his arms. The room was small, just a tiny little curtained off room with a tiny bench and a full lenght mirror for costomers to look themselves over in.

Naruto sighed before shrugging off his hideously brighty outfit. He hurriedly changed into the first outfit before exiting the small changing room.

"You look adorably gorgeous!" The lady squealed with that happy go lucky fangirl expression on her face. "If only you were older or I was younger." She sighed dreamily as Naruto merely smirked in amusement before studying his new look in the mirror. He liked what he saw.

He was wearing a fitted long sleeve top that was black and had a silver symbol on the front, though he knew not what the symbol meant. The bottom of the shirt hovered just centemeters above his pants, though it hid his bellybotton from sight until he lifted his arms up as the shirt would then rise up. The pants, like the shirt, was black, fitted loosely on his narrow hips and slightly baggy near the base. All in all it was simple, yet his small lean frame looked beautiful in it.

And so they continued. He tried on outfit after outfit, aprroving some while turning others down, and one hour later he finally had enough clothing to last for ages. "Thank you so much for helping me pick these out." Naruto said honestly, feeling a little awkward to be back in his hideous jumpsuit after having worn such delightful clothing.

"Don't mention it kiddo!" The lady said happily as she finished ringing everything up. "And just because you looked so adorable, I'll give you a little discount. The total comes to 13500 yen please." She said and the blond happily complied, by handing over the money.

"Thank you so much." He said again as she grabbed all ten massive bags of clothing.

"I said don't mention it." She smiled. "Oh! Maybe you should head over next door. A friend of mine owns that store, she carries foot ware and accessories, plus a few other things. She's open late so don't worry about it being closed already. Oh and tell her Menori sent you." She supplied with a winked as she ushered the boy from her shop.

Naruto smiled as he moved towards the shop next door, bags in hand.

He silently pushed the shop'd door open and inwardly cringed as he heard the tell tale bell jingling to alert the store owner of his arrival. _'Kit, at this rate those little tiny bells will be your downfall.'_ The Kyuubi snorted in amusement. _'I can see it now! All the newspapers in Konoha will read: Demon killed by bells! It would be such a mockery to the ninja who had lost their lives to me. Afterall who would want to be outdone by a tiny little...'_

'I get it!' Naruto inwardly huffed cutting of his guests daydream.

"Welcome! My aren't you out late for a little guy." A female voice greeted him and he turned to see a young lady, about the same age as the other shop keeper, moving out from behind the counter.

"Yeah, I needed to get some shopping done, and Menori said I should see what you have here." Naruto explained causing the woman to squeal and clap her hands together.

"Judging by the amount of bags you got there, I'd say you just got a new wardrobe, which means you'll need some hot assessories and some good footware!" The lady exclaimed before she hurriedly rushed over to the boy looking him over. "So what colours and styles did you get?" She asked.

"Uh... Black, red, blue, orange and green are the basic colours. The tops are all fitted while the pants are of a looser style." He explained as he set his bags down.

"Alright. Lets see... Boots, combat boots would go best, silver assessories..." She mumbled to herself as she moved off into the aisles and began grabbing some items. Several mintues later she returned with an armfull of items. "Try these on." She ordered excitedly as she handed him a pair of black combat boots that had a bunch of straps and buckles on it.

He shrughed as removed his blue sandals before slipping the boots on his feet and doing them up while inwardly wondering how both the ladies knew his size. They fit him perfectly, and they came up to about mid calf. "I like them." He admitted before pulling them off.

"Excellent! Thought you might, now look through this pile of accessories. Pick some." The shop keeper said happily as he did just that.

He picked out several neclaces, rings, chains, and other items that caught his eye. "Menori said that you had footware, assecories and other things, what other things do you have?" He inquired curiously as he peered around and only found things that fit into the first two catagories.

"Ah! So you noticed did you. Well I have a little room in back for costomers that either want tattooes or piercings. And now that I think about it, you'd look good with maybe a piercing or four, maybe even a tattoo or six." She answered before grabbing his arm and happily dragging him through a door behind the till.

The room in back was just like your average tattoo parlour and piercing place, having the table to lie on for tattoos, while various examples of what you could get littered the wall. In the far corner was a chair with an arrangement of earings around it.

"So can I tip your fancy?" The woman asked eagerly while the blond just looked around.

"Sure..." He said, though he sounded slightly unsure if it was wise, but as he heard no complaints from the peanut gallery known as Kyuubi he decided to go along with it.

"Great! So what can I get you? A lip ring? Ears? Nose? Eyebrow? Unmentionables?" The lady asked as she pushed him to sit into the chair in the corner as she hurriedly pulled out various piercing guns. "I also to nipples, belly buttons and random pieces of flesh." She added in after a moments thought.

"Uh... Eyebrow... three on the left ear..." Naruto answered as he looked at several pictured scattered on the counter top holding many images of people with many different pircings and in different places, and he blushed furiously at the one picture of a naked man holding his privates in an erotic sense while displaying the multiple piercings near the base. That looked way too painful to even consider.

"I'll do your ears first, they hurt way less then the eyebrow." The woman stated as she hooked on a silver stud onto the gun before putting it to Naruto's ear. "Now don't move." She cautioned before pulling the trigger with a small snapping noise and the stud easily went in the ear and was closed with the end piece in the back "See not that bad." She commented before grabbing the second stud.

"Yeah, that didn't hirt a bit." He said in surprise not lying in the least, it felt like merely a tickle. He supposed he had the Kyuubi to thank for that. Before he could finish his trail thought the second and third earings were already in his ear.

"Now this one will hurt a bit. Afterall everyone has way more feeling in their eyebrows then they do in their ear lobes." She explained with a smile.

"Okay." Naruto said while inwardly shrugging, as he didn't fear pain. Afterall he suffered much worse then a little prick through the eyebrow. Without further ado the lady brought the piercing gun up and possitioned in on at the best point on his left eyebrow. Once she liked the possition she pulled the trigger and the barbell went right in and once more the blonde did not flinch, nor did he feel it.

"I heard tattoos hurt a lot. Is that true?" Naruto asked as he peered into the hand held mirror she had in her hand while inspecting his new look.

"Naw... Just like a bunch of needles prodding at you. It's less painful then piercing the eyebrow." ((I honestly don't know if that's true as I haven't gotten either a tattoo or my eyebrow pierced... evil adults...))The shop keeper explained with a shrugged hopping the boy would be interested in a tattoo. She just loved her little illegal tattoo and piercing parlour. It was fun to help rebellious teens out.

"So can I interest you in one?" She said as she clasped her hands together in a pleading manner.

"Uhh..." He said hesitantly before shrugging. "I guess." He mumbled before he was pulled bodily out of the chair and ushered over to the table where he was forced to sit down. Several large books were shoved eagerly at him.

"Go through these! They have all kinds and you can pick any then you just have to decide where to put them." The shop keeper explained in a gush of excitement as she pulled out various tools and gloves she'd have to wear while the blonde moved through the books.

He squimed through all four of the massive books that had been shoved at him before looking up at the woman who was eagerly watching him in anticipation of what she'd soon be doing. "Uh... Can I have this one put at the top of my right arm?" He asked as he pointed towards the image of a silver dragon curled around a bloodied sword, the majestic beast's eyes staring up and off into the distance. All in all it was beautiful.

"Yup! Of course! Any others you are interesting in?" She inquired as she clasped her hands together in an attemptive buisness attitude, though her eagerness shone through negating the effect.

"Yeah... There was another that caught my eye" Naruto explained as he pulled a different book towards him which he hurriedly flipped through to the image he was interested in. "This one!" He said as he found it.

His finger pointed towards a breath taking masterpiece, one so beautiful and brilliant that the lady had never before had the luck to put it on another as all her costomers thought it wasn't right for them to take such a beauty. It was simply gorgeous. It was pure black and white. A heart, bloody and torn with dark wings expelled outwards as though in flight. Wrapped around the two, cutting tearing and bleeding the piece was vines covered in leathal thorns.

The lady looked up at the boy with shock in her eyes having never thought she'd place it on a single soul. "Where?" Was all she could ask, though it was said in a breathless voice.

"My shoulder blades." He answered before bitting his lips. "If that's alright...?" He said though it turned into more of a question which only got him a nod of the head.

"Yes. I'll do the one on your arm first. Off with that jumper jacket." She stated as she snapped back into reality and the blonde hurriedly complied before tossing the orange jacket off to the side, leaving him in his black t-shirt which he also discarded.

The woman noted the seal on the boy's stomach but merely shrugged it off and began her favorit form of art: tattooing.

Four hours later the process of both tattoos was completed, and after having bandaged them up Naruto was informed on how to maintain them properly as he gently tugged his shirt on before pulling his jacket on. "Thank you." He said sincerly as she finifhed her instructions while leading him back out to the front where he had all his purchasing-- new earings for his piercings included-- in bags before paying the price asked.

The woman smiled happily as she ushered the young boy, who was ladden with bags, out the door into the lifeless streets of the sleeping city. She watched him walk off her eyes glittering misteriously as she watched him until he was gone. "Grandmother... It has come to pass. Like you told me as a girl, a boy born to be great would come and accept the symbol of the lost people..." She whispered as she locked her door heading off for the night. "And so it has begun..." He said hardly above a whisper before dissapearing alltogehter.

'Damn... That took far longer then I had anticipated...' Naruto mentally cursed as he raced towards Konoha, bags in hand, while the sky to the East slowly grew brighter and brighter signalling the soon to come daybreak.

_'What do you expect? You got mauled by two women then you got four piercings and two tattoos, that I really like. I knew I was a good influence on you.'_ Kyuubi stated with a serious nod. _'My incredible fashion taste must finally be rubbing off on you, and I can't say how soon enough.'_ He added after a moments thought.

'Kyuubi... if you keep it up you'll start getting stuck in my mental doorways. I honestly don't want to have to continously pry you and your inflated head out of my way.' Naruto said with a sigh, his words earning him a half-hearted glare.

_'Your words wound me.'_ Kyuubi whined as he pulled a hand to his chest while making an expression that makes him look as though he is experiencing heart burn.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he spotted the imposing wall of the village in the distance, though one would be hard pressed to locate it, and if it weren't for the Kyuubi he would have not yet seen the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Without a sound he slipped over the wall, avoiding the guards with ease, before racing rooftop to rooftop before arriving at his slightly rundown appartment complexe. Once there he sat several of his bags down before withdrawing his key and quietly unlocking and opening the door. Once it was open he grabbed his bags and slipped inside, placing his purchases on the table before returning to the door, closing and locking it.

He slowly began putting everything neatly away, either folding the clothing and putting them in drawers, or hanging them in the closet. The Kyuubi holder placed all his acessories in a small box which he placed at the top of the closet. After finishing all that he released a yawn feeling utterly whipped.

_'Go and rest kit. You have a long day ahead of you on the morrow.'_ The Kyuubi whispered affectionatly as the blue eyed wondered tiredly rubbed his eyes while nodding and changing into his new pair of black silk pyjama pants, his eyes lingering on his bandaged right arm before another yawn racked his frame.

Slowly he climbed into bed setting his little alarm clock for 9 am before he rolled over onto his side and fell asleep within seconds. _'Sleep well little one. Your great journey starts tomorrow...' _ The Kyuubi finished with a smile as he too went to rest within the mind of his container.

The anoying buzzing of an alarm clock rang through the morning, causing the figure on the bed to wake up and turn off the annoying little clock before he stretched. He glanced about as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the morning sun light streaming in through his window causing him to open his eyes slowly. It wouldn't do to blind himself to early in the morning.

With a mighty yawn, Naruto slowly pulled himself out of bed before heading over to his closet and pulling out his best outfit, he wanted to make a standing impression after all. After having grabbed some undergarments from his drawer he moved into the bathroom where he hurriedly stripped and hopped into the shower.

After having scrubbed himself clean he stepped out of the shower and turned the water off before dying off with a large fluffy white towel.

_'Morning kit.'_ a male voice broke into his thoughts causing him to smile as he ran the towel over his blonde hair.

'Morning Kyuubi.' Naruto replied cheerfully as he pulled on his black silk boxers. 'What do you think I should wear to make the biggest impression?' The blonde inquired as he stepped out of his steamy bathroom and over to his closet where he looks around.

_'I know just the outfit...' _The fox demon answered with a devilish smirk causing the blond to merely blink while wondering if asking his 'guest' what to wear was a wise thing to do.

Iruka stood in the Hokage's office a clipboard with papers held firmly in hand. "Hokage-sama... are you sure it's wise to put Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura on a team together?" The brunet asked as he frowned down at the final listing for the three-man cells that would make up the genin teams.

"Oh? Why is it you don't think they should be together?" Sarutobi questioned as he leaned his elbows onto his desk while absently smoking his pipe.

"First off Naruto and Sasuke seem to hate each other. Secondly Sakura is unbelievably infatuated with Sasuke that if they were together on a team she would be too strung up with her appearance and wouldn't focus on her missions. It would be a liability." The teacher explained worry shining in his earthly eyes.

"Well... I understand your reasoning, however." The hokage said before continuing, "I believe that both Naruto and Sasuke will push each other to the best of their abilities. As rivals... Sakura... Is more then likely going to be more of a backup ninja, leaving most of the work to the boys so I don't think it should be a problem. Also we should stick to out initial genin team selection set up. Best with the worst, while throwing in someone moderate." He stated.

"That would equal out the ends, making sure that all the teams remain fair. Don't you agree Kakashi?" The elderly man inquired just as a man silently slipped out of the shadows and into the room.

"Whatever you think is best." The silver haired jounin answered causing the dark haired chunin to turn around in surprise to stare at the man behind him. Their eyes locked momentarily before Kakashi looked back at the third Hokage.

"Very well.. The teams will remain as such. Iruka, you should head on out otherwise you'll be late." Sarutobi advised and the teacher hurriedly did as he was told.

They waited for the door to close before resuming speech. "Your team will be an interesting one. Try to go easy on them..." The old man said with a smile as the jounin level ninja nodded before once more slipping out as a mere shadow.

Naruto walked down the hall of the school at a relaxed pace. 'Kyuubi... Are you sure that mellowing down my mask a little would be smart?' he asked the fox as silent feet slowly drew him closer to the classroom bustling with the noise of all his peers who had also passed to the ranks of Genin.

_'Yes, but only slightly. That way we won't arouse too much suspicion.'_ the demon reassured his host while giving him a mental part on the back. _'You'll do fine.'_

The blond rolled his eyes at the fox's words before he set his hand on the door. He stood unmoving for just a moment, hand frozen on the door before he steeled his nerves and noisily slammed the door open causing all eyes to move onto him.

Wide eyes and whispers met with him as he walked in, but what would anyone except with the way he was dressed.

There he stood in all his short glory wearing the most shocking of outfits. He wore his combat boots, going completely against what all other ninjas wore. His pants were a pair of low riding black leather pants which clung like a second skin near the top and flowed in a baggier manner the lower they went. He wore a chained belt that had many chains hanging off the side. His shirt which showed off some stomach but not much was a deep crimson in color, with only three-quarter of the length sleeves. He wore several rings on his fingers and had put hoops in the place of the studs, thanks to the Kyuubi. After all he had healed the piercings allowing him to do as such. Around his neck was a black leather choker with a onyx cross hanging from it.

But that wasn't all that was different.

Naruto had decided to try something a little different, and thanks to his dear Kyuubi he had managed to grow his hair out somewhat so that it almost brushed his shoulders, though was held in position with his ninja band, which no longer had a blue cloth attached. It was black.

He looked simply ravishing... well as ravishing as any gorgeous twelve year old could look.

Naruto ignored the many looks as he silently proceeded over to a random spot in the classroom before plopping down on an empty seat and resting his head down on crossed arms. He was tired from last night, though he managed to school his face into an expression of contentment as he waited.

"Hey Naruto, this meeting is for graduates only." A voice from one of his classmates cut through the hushed whispers.

"What do you think this is?" The blond looked at the boy who had spoken while annoyed pointing at his ninja band which sat proudly on his head. "I'm a ninja! I passed!" Naruto explained with a slight cheshire cat grin on his face.

The door once more suddenly slammed open and in rushed Sakura and Ino who were in a glare-down. "I SOO beat you!" Sakura said with a smug smile.

"Yeah.. In the largest forehead competition. But I beat you here by an inch. That same inch that'll I'll beat you to Sasuke with!" The fair blonde girl declared while glaring venomously at the pink haired girl.

Sakura, obviously fed up with the direction of the conversation while also knowing that she had no comeback easily swept off to the side walking to stand just in front of Naruto. "Move it! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" She ordered not even paying much attention to the boy's new attire, though it was rather kick-ass.

The blonde inwardly sighed before leaping onto the desk top in front of the Uchiha where he squatted down and glared the boy in the eyes. He honestly had no issues with the dark haired boy, for now that is, but playing along with him mask made it so that he had to seem irritated the guy had 'his girl's' attention.

The two engaged in a glaring contest while ignoring the fuming fan girls in the back ground who were angered by the blonde's utmost disrespect for their God of Sex, also known as Sasuke, who was still most definitely a virgin... The mind of a fangirl will never be understood.

'How dare Naruto!' Inner Sakura fumed as she held a quivering fist in the air, anger radiating heavily off her.

The heated glaring match was brutally slammed to a halt as the boy in the seat behind the squatted blonde leaned back and accidentally knocked Naruto forward. Eyes wide he collided mouth to mouth with the boy he had been glaring at previously whose expression of wide eyes now mirrored his own.

It was a full second before anyone reacted to the 'kiss'. Fangirls enraged, classmates shocked, the perpetrator amused, and the two 'nemesis' hurriedly pulled back while making loud gagging noises. Each muttering about poisoned and stolen innocence before bloodlust could be felt throughout the whole room.

Both boy's tensed before turning in the direction of the expelled hatred only to spot a group of enraged fangirls. "Uh..Oh.." The blonde muttered under his breath still in shock at having lost his first kiss and to Sasuke to boot.

"NARUUUTOOO!" Sakura said in a dangerous squeal before the fangirls pounced, smacking the living daylights out of him for touching 'their' Sasuke, and he didn't fight back as he was still in severe shock.

That was the scene that Iruka had walked into, one he had seen before, but what shocked him the most was the blonde's outfit, as he hadn't seen Naruto in anything besides bright gaudy orange outfits that just scream' gouged your eyes out you filthy people.' He inwardly decided to ask the boy about it later.

He cleared his throat and patiently waited as the Genin hurried over to their seats, all anxious to find out what comes next.

"All right! Congratulations for passing the exams, now I'll place each of you in a three-man cell and then you can meet your Jounin level teacher. Okay here are the teams:

"Cell-one is..." And he went on each person listening intently for who it would be that they are paired up with. "Team seven is...Haruno Sakura... Uzumaki Naruto..." At those words the blonde jumped up and gave a great cheer. "...And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said causing the blonde to slouched down in disappointment while Sakura jumped up into the air and cheered.

"Iruka-sensei? Why are you saddling me down with that loser!" The blonde demanded heatedly as he pointed at Sasuke while he was inwardly pointing at the pink haired girl who had eyes a disgusting shade of green, on that looked much like a violent shade of vomit...

"The teams were made to be balanced out. Out of the twenty-seven Genin here, Sasuke had the best scores, whereas you Naruto have the lowest." Iruka explained as he placed his hands on his hips in an authoritative manner. "That's why you two are together." He finished while inwardly sighing.

"Just don't drag me down... loser..." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What did you just call me?" the blonde demanded as he glared challengingly over the brooding boy.

"Knock it off Naruto!" Sakura shouted in invention while glaring daggers at her newly appointed teammate.

Iruka sighed as a look of forced patience graced his face. 'They'll work it out... even Naruto.' He thought with affection as a small smile graced his features. Things may be rocky now, but with time they'd get better and the bonds formed would grow stronger.

"Alright!" The brunet cut in before it could get more violent then Sakura repeatedly smacking the blonde on the head. "I'll introduce your mentors this afternoon, so until then you are all dismissed." Iruka stated.

Naruto peered out the classroom door in outward frustration, looking for their sensei who was late. "Cut it out Naruto!" Sakura ordered as she leaned against a desk trying to catch the Uchiha's eye.

The blonde ignored her as he popped his head back into the classroom before looking over at his teammates. "Why is it we are the only team whose Jounin hasn't shown up?" He demanded almost angrily. "Heck! Even Iruka-sensei has left already!" He exclaimed in annoyance before a sly look fell over his face.

He moved quickly as he pulled a desk over to the side of the door and put a chalk-board eraser in the gap between the door and its frame. "That's what he'll get for being late." The blond explained.

"I want no part of it!" Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest while inwardly she was cheering the blonde on.

"He's an elite ninja... there is no way he'd fall for a trap so pathetic..." Sasuke said as he broke out of his angsty bubble of...angst and sent his small teammate an annoyed look.

A gloved hand reached in the crack, the gloveless section of his fingers gripping the door as he pulled it open while putting his head through the crack just in time for the eraser to fall on his head in a ball of dust before clattering to the floor.

Naruto burst out laughing, finding it amusing that the Jounin had been struck by the brush even though it had been done on purpose. "I'm so sorry sensei! I tried to stop him." Sakura pleaded as she held her hands clasped togther in front of her.

'So he's out Jounin instructor... He seems worthless...' Sasuke inwardly moaned while an unreadable look graced his face.

"My first impression of you three is... I hate you..." Kakashi said in a pleasently light voice while the three Genin got horrifyed/embarrassed looks on their faces, well... except Sasuke whose eye merely twitched.

The three teammates silently sat down on the stairs on the roof-top while their newly appointed sensei plopped down on the metal railing to observe his new charges. "Why don't we introduce ourselves." The silver haired man said as he gazed around the group with his one revealed eye.

"What do we say?" Sakura asked, ever the teacher's pet.

"You know... favorite thing, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies... things like that." He exclaimed with a shrug seemingly uncaring about any of this.

"Why don't you got first so we have an idea what to do." Naruto suggested as he idly fiddled with a chain on his belt.

"Me? Alright... My name is Hatake Kakashi. There are some things I like and some things I dislike. I have few hobbies... and my dream for the future... well that doesn't matter." He finished with a happy quirk to his eye, which had to mean he was smiling, though with that mask covering his nose down it was hard to tell.

"Blondie, your turn." Kakashi said after a moment of silence during which his charges merely contemplated the fact that they had only learnt the man's name.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, I like it when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku's. What I hate is the three minute wait it takes for the water to boil. My hobbies include trying different kinds of ramen and comparing the kinds." Naruto paused for a breath here while his teacher sighed at the thought that the blond had noodles on the brain. "My dream for the future is to become the next Hokage, and then the villagers would finally acknowledge me and give me the respect I deserve!" The blonde exclaimed.

Kakashi's visible eye widened remarkably at the boy's announcement. 'Well... he most certainly turned out interesting...' He thought as his eyes moved over to the female member of the groups and he needed to retain a shiver.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! My favorite thing is..." She trailed off as she glanced over at Sasuke. "Well its not a thing... it's a boy! And that boy is..." she trailed off yet again as she looked over at the brooding dark haired Uchiha. "My dream..." She stopped as her cheeks turned crimson and her eyes darted over to Sasuke. " I hate Naruto!" She exclaimed heatedly, her emotions pulling a complete 180.

Her declaration caused the blonde to visibly pout before. 'It seems young ...girls... are more interested in boys then they are in the ways of the ninja...' he mentally complained with a sigh before focusing his attention of the third child.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and few I like. My dream? Well its not a dream, more of an ambition. One that I will one day accomplish: restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He concluded in his best brooding manner that caused the pink haired ninja to croon, the blonde to shiver and the teacher to frown.

'I thought as much...' Kakashi inwardly concluded as his gaze swept over the groups. "Formal training begins tomorrow at 0500h at the training field."

"What will are first assignment be?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his head band.

"Survival exercises."

"But our school days were filled with many survival exercises." Sakura stated.

"Yes... but you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical kind of practice." The man explained.

"What kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked intelligently.

"If I told you.. you'd chicken out. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will get to continue on as Genin while the rest are sent back to the academy for further training. The test you are going to perform has a 66 failure rate." He finished darkly while looks of fear graced the blonde's and the pink one's faces, while Sasuke merely narrowed his eyes.

"Was our graduation test pointless then?" Naruto hotly demanded as he crossed his arms.

"No... those were merely to weed out those who stood no chance of ever being ninja. Now, bring all your weapons for tomorrow. Oh! And don't eat... unless you like throwing up.." He added cheerfully though the look in his eye was dead serious causing the three Genin to swallow.

"The details of this assignment are in his handout. Memorize it." He finished as he handed the three of them the papers before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**End of chapter**. Well that's it for Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think, flames and praise are both highly welcomed! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I honestly hadn't expected that many just for the first chapter of a sugar induced idea. This story won't be beta-ed for some time as my editor is tied up with some other work. I'm really sorry about that. Also, if any of you are wondering why it is so much to the storyline, it is part of my plot, but during the Chuunin exams I will no longer follow the tale so closely, so please bare with me! Sorry about the wait! Here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Naruto sighed as he once again read over the details of tomorrow's mission. It was survival training, and they were to retrieve an item from their teacher within a time limit. If they failed, they'd be sent back to the academy for more tutelage. 'Damn Kyuubi... This route is going to take forever to become strong and respected. I can't wait that long.' The blond inwardly complained to his demonic companion.

_'Well... if you aren't fond of this path, make a new one.'_ The fox responded in a bored manner while it stared at its humanoid form's fingernails.

'A new path? What do you mean?' Naruto inquired, obviously intrigued by his Kyuubi's words.

_'Yes brat... You could do something that is against all the laws set in place, and do something incredible in secret...'_ The demon explained excitedly to his container obviously wanting the boy to give in and try it out.

'You mean.. Go out and become great while in disguise? Help the weak without holding back?' The blond asked excitedly as he bounced happily on the balls of his feet, thankful that he was in his apartment so that no one would see him and doubt his sanity.

_'Yup.'_ The demon said affirmatively while smirking in a preditorial way. _'After all, what better way is there to train then to gather experience on the actual battle field. Away from the expectations of others. But before you go out and do anything, you'll have to devise a disguise and a name for yourself. Though the name depends on what you plan on doing once out of here.'_

"Okay for an outfit..." Naruto began aloud before moving over to his closet and pulling things out. "Dark would be best..." The blond mumbled as he pulled out all dark clothing. Maybe a tight outfit with a cloak of sorts over top of it. Maybe a mask too, kinda like the Anbu have..." He whispered as he pulled out a pair of black leather pants that no one had ever seen him in.

They were dark and shiny, though they had cleverly placed tears all over them, showing off an alarming amount of skin. "These will do.." He decided as he tossed them onto his bed. "Shirt now..." He mumbled while the Kyuubi merely watched on in amusement, the kid could seriously prove to be some fun entertainment, especially with all the talking to himself business.

_'That one.'_ Kyuubi stated as he eyed the pure black fishnet top that Naruto had in his hands.

"This one?" The blond asked quietly as he ran a critical eye over the long sleeved mesh shirt that would cling to him like a second skin. "I think it'll work..." He said in agreement as he tossed the top over to join the selected pants.

'Kyuubi... I'll use combat boots, black of course, but I'll have to go out and get them seeing as I only own the one pair and I wouldn't want it to seem suspicious for me to have the same footwear as the mysterious person I'll pretend to be...' He silently informed his partner.

"Now all I need is a cloak and a ... hello! Where'd you come from?" He asked out loud as he pulled something out of his closet that he had never before laid eyes on. "I'd don't remember purchasing this, or putting it in my closet..." Naruto mumbled as he eyed the article of clothing in his hand with an appreciative look. "But.. this is perfect." He concluded after studying the black cloak on hand.

It was black and heavy, yet it flowed like spun water that seemingly pulled all shadows into it. It was long sleeved, reached the ground and it had a hood. The cloak was almost all black save for the silver stitching on the back which read Kage-Gesshoku in kanji. "Shadow Eclipse..." Naruto mumbled with a smile as he absently trailed a gentle finger over the words. "I like that.. perhaps though I ought have two different names, though still be one being hidden in secrets..." He said more then suggested.

Naruto hurriedly shrugged out of his stylish clothing, taking even his boxers off before pulling on the chosen pants. "Damn... That's tight..." He muttered as he did his pants up.

_"No kidding... It looks almost like you were poured into them. Fair warning now, beware the fangirls...'_ Kyuubi teased though the blond merely rolled dazzling blue eyes before sliding the top over his head, then he moved over to the mirror to appraise the bottom layer of his disguise.

'It needs accessories.' The blond thought matter-of-fact after several moments of contemplative silence. "Belt... " he mumbled as he moved over to his dresser and opened his newly appointed accessory drawer, every guy needed one. "Kyuubi? This one or this one?" He asked as he held out two black belts that looked similar.

_'Naruto... they look almost the same.. but I'd choose the one on the left, it has that attached holster piece on the back that is detachable.' _Kyuubi answered honestly as that was the only difference between to the two belts and the blond merely nodded before placing the unchosen one back in its place before slipping the chosen one on.

He pulled out a black choker that had a small silver shurriken charm hanging on it and put it on before removing his resent earrings and replacing them with dark onyx hoops.. "That's better... Now all I need is the boots... mask, and maybe some gloves too..." The blonde summed up as he pulled his cloak on.

Without another word, Naruto pulled the hood up, as he watched on in the mirror, the cloak's shadow hid the top half of his face from view. 'Perfect.' He thought with a devilish grin before slipping secretively out of his apartment and moving silently through the city keeping to the shadows.

He ran until he reached a near by store, one of the more upper end ones that he had never been allowed in before and silently went inside. It was huge, and had **everything.**

"Can I help you sir?" A slippery voice from a greasy haired man reached him causing him to turn in the man's direction, thankful that the hood was shrouding his appearance otherwise he'd be kicked out. Naruto silently observed the man with a calm calculating look that was unseen, though caused the slimy man to squirm slightly.

After a few moments the 'Shadow-Eclipse' nodded his head in a slow and intimidating manner causing the store owner to visibly gulp and sweat.

"Uh... Wha...What can I get you sir?" He stuttered out while nervously clasping his hands together in front of him as he awaited the stranger's response.

"Boots...gloves.. mask... weapons..." Naruto answered in a low voice, using a henge on it to make him sound far older and deadlier then he truly was.

"Yes sir! Right away!" The greasy git exclaimed as he hastily ran off to grab samples for his frightening costumer.

Moments later the man hurriedly scrambled back towards his intimidating costumer arms laden with several things, though he was also followed by, or so Naruto assumed, the man's assistant who was likely wise hauling many things.

"Boots first!" The slimy one said noisily as he set his pile down on a counter before retrieving a pair of boots. "I took the liberty of grabbing the best pair we have. The only one of its kind." He explained hastily while greedily rubbing his hands together as he eyed the stranger who was examining the boots with a critical eye.

They were indeed exquisite footwear. They were black leather which shone with the light yet danced with the shadows. They were tall, and would likely reach to just above the calf, and they were draped in shimmering chains. It held many secret compartments in it, even one that could hold a decent sized dagger. The shop keeper had been correct in the assumption that those boots were perfect for he who would be great.

"They'll do." Naruto answered with a sharp nod, his voice still concealed under the henge.

"Excellent! Gloves!" He hurriedly chuckled as he pulled out the few pairs that they had grabbed. "We have full gloves, fingerless gloves, fighting gloves, and so on..." He explained as he set the gloves down for his costumer to regard.

"Those..." The cloaked ninja stated simply as he pointed at the pair at the far right. They were simple yet extravagant, which was a paradox in itself. They were a pair of fingerless black gloves with silver spikes on the knuckle points. More then likely they would come in handy in his 'secret life'.

He set them on top of the boots which he hadn't tried on, though he was 100 positive they would fit perfectly. "Now... We have a variation of masks here. Anbu style to masquerade, to blank point ones." The greasy man said in a slippery voice as he and the assistant placed the masks before their frightening costumer.

"That one will suffice." Naruto said as he motioned towards the one that was pure black on one half and silver on the other. Simple, but it would serve the intended purpose.

"Excellent, now my assistant will ring these up while I show you the weapons area." The owner stated before he lead the way across the store, the blond in silent tow. He walked past the weapons display causing the blonde's curiosity to grow.

'You don't suppose he has an illegal stash of hidden weapons do you?' The blonde silently asked his companion who shrugged.

_'Probably... He is a shifty, greasy bastard, and those are generally the type who'd own something like that. Probably sells in the underground.' _Kyuubi stated with a sigh._ 'I seriously don't like guys like him...'_ the fox muttered before silence fell over them.

Naruto inwardly chuckled as they both came to a halt at a blank space of wall. He silently observed as the man looked around nervously before tapping a section of the wall. The store was filled with an electrical humming noise before the wall that was tapped shifted inward at a point about the same size as a door.

The greasy man motioned for his costumer to step in and the blond did so without a second's hesitation and was hurriedly followed by the man who shut the 'door' behind them encasing them both in pure darkness.

Fumbling was heard before a few dim lights turned on allowing the blond full view of the room beyond the wall.

It was huge.

Shelves and display cases littered the large room, each bearing many kinds of fancy weapons, even some that looked obviously illegal. This was perfect. He moved over tot he nearest case and regarded the strange but deadly weapons that gleamed in the little light.

But he barely had a chance to investigate as the wall door slid open once more and in walked a man with an arm full of wrapped packages. "Kazuki-san!" The man called out in greeting as he spotted the greasy man. "I thought you'd be back here since only that bloody assistant of yours was out front." The man said in a deeply accented voice that sounded kind. "Ah! I see you have lured another costumer in!" He exclaimed as he set the packages down while looking at Naruto in all his cloaked glory which allowed the blond to fully see the man.

He was tall, towering taller then anyone he had ever met, which of course made him seem all the more smaller. He had black hair, which resembled strung silk, tied in a low ponytail at the nap of his neck. His pale-purple eyes gleaming with a mischievous glint. He was dressed in a rich crimson man's kimono which made his golden tan all the more alluring.

"I am Kyokyusha Fushojiki, but you can call me Kyo." The man introduced himself as he eyed the cloaked figure before him. "And, judging by your attire, you rather not have your true name known, so what shall I call you? The Shadow Assailant perhaps?" The man concluded as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I am Kage-Gesshoku, Shadow Eclipse, though Shadow Assailant will do fine for a second name." Naruto responded his henge voice all the more mysterious with the newest name.

"Ahh..." The man said with a smile while he looked over at the greasy man known as Kazuki. "I take it you are here for some specialty weapons?" The man asked as he returned his attention to the blonde while ignoring the now scowling shop keeper. The blonde nodded sharply. "Well... You shouldn't by them from him," He said pointing his thumb at the man before he continued, "He has the cheaper quality items and he sells them for insane prices. Come with me and we will discuss business further at my office." He finished before he turned and walked over to the hidden door which had been left open and exited the secret room.

Naruto, followed after the man curiously, the shop keeper at his heals. "Come Kage-Gesshoku. My office isn't too far." The man said as he waited by the door.

"Ahh... just a moment!' The shop keeper called. "The young man here was about to purchase these things." He concluded as his assistant held out Naruto's purchases towards the blond who took it and was about to fetch his wallet before Kyo spoke.

"Kazuki-san! Put them on my tab!" He exclaimed before leading the cloaked ninja out of the shop.

The young genin followed the man out into the village which was a lot less busy at this hour as the sun would soon set, meaning that most families were likely to be eating dinner at that point. They moved through the streets, Kyo occasionally greeting people he knew, all of which gave the cloaked figure a curious glance but made no move to question the tall man who had to have been a well known villager judging by all the greetings.

After a good ten minutes or so, they arrived outside of a rich teahouse, the best tea house in all of Fire Country. "My office is in here." The man said as he lead his way up the stone steps and to the door which was opened for both of them.

At the door was a young girl with her hair held in a simple low ponytail, though she wore a positively stunning kimono which was a pale pink and had white flower pedals flowing along the silk material. The obi was white and tied in a simple unextravagent manner. "Welcome back to Mukuren Fushojiki-sama." The girl greeted as she performed a deep bow, her eyes never reaching theirs. "Welcome honored guest." She said as she likewise bowed to Naruto who was busy observing the place as he had never been in such a beautiful and luxurious place.

"Thank you Shikana-san, could you possibly have some tea sent up to the office for us?" He asked politely as he slid his feet out of his wooden sandals which the girl hurriedly placed in the show rack.

"Yes Fushojiki-sama." She said before bowing her way out of the hall and left through a sliding door directly to the left of the entrance.

Kyo lead the way down the hall and out another door which lead to the court yard. Outside was a beautiful grassy area, filled with many glorious plants. Every where you looked there was Geisha entertaining the men. Naruto of course merely looked on, not fully interested in the whole thing as he followed the tall man down the highly polished wooden walkway, and over to another door which revealed some richly decorated stairs.

Without a word the two ascended the stairs and came up into a long hallway with only a single door at the center. Through that door they passed, and inside was a cosy little office set up in a traditional style. "This is my office." Kyo stated as he sat behind his low desk before he motioned to his guest to sit on the comfortable looking pillow before the desk.

"Tell me, what do you think of my little Tea-house?" He asked curiously as he observed the blond as he sat while placing his purchased goods on the floor besides him.

"It is beautiful." Naruto answered honestly.

His words seemed to greatly please the Tea-house owner, though before another word could be spoken, the door slid open to reveal the young girl from before carrying a silver platter that held a pot of tea and two cups for them.

"Thank you Shikana-san. You are dismissed." He stated as soon as she set the tray down and she hurriedly bowed before exiting the room, sliding the door shut behind her. "Now down to business. I take it you are a ninja." He stated more then asked and was proven right by the nod. "Excellent. I'll be blunt and to the point. I want to be your supplier." Kyo said.

"My supplier?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yes. Meaning if you need weapons, poisons, tools information, or anything of the likes you can get it from me free of charge." Kyo explained.

"Why?" The blonde genin countered.

"You have an air about you that I like. I can tell you have potential to be great. Besides, what's a rich man to do when he grows bored of the beautiful Geisha at his feet?" He chuckled in amusement as he poured his guest, then himself some tea.

"What would you get out of it?" Naruto asked as he picked up his tea and took a sip of it.

"Nothing but the satisfaction that I'm helping he-who-will-one-day-be-famous." He said with a cheerful smile as he took a sip at his tea.

"How are you so certain I'll amount to that?" Naruto inquired before he took a tentative sip of his tea.

"Well... I have this, I guess you could call it gift, of being able to read a person's character. You have one that is striking, powerful, creative, and strangely balanced that it would be a blasphemy to not amount to anything. I suppose I'm not making much sense, but it isn't an easy matter to describe to one not blessed with the gift." He said while laughing in a heart felt matter. "But I suppose I can test you. What do you find suspicious?" He asked in an aloof manner that could mean he was speaking of anything.

"Many things but namely, at the moment, this room. The tea house is rather large, and the building we are in was built equal size on the base and top. Through our passing through the building, the only doors lead to the gardens, the washrooms, and the bedchambers, while one door lead to the stairwell. The stairwell is the only one in here and it leads to a very long hall which only has one door. The door to this office, but it is far smaller then the rest of the building. Meaning you have many a hidden room on this level." Naruto easily explained as he finished his tea and set the empty cup back on the desk in front of him.

"Exactly! My point is proven that you are an incredible person. No one would have been able to gather that much so quickly, and remain calm when such a possibility could mean there is a threat. In other words, you are the perfect one for me to supply to. What do you say?" Kyo finished as he set his half drunk tea on the table and fixed the boy before him, whose face he couldn't see, with an intense and almost pleading look.

"Very well, how much will I owe you for your services?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing." He answered as he stood. "Come I'll show you to my supply room." He said as he moved towards the wall directly behind his desk where a scroll painting was mounted. He pulled the picture up and pressed a little notch behind it causing the wall to their left to silently slide open.

Naruto got to his feet, and moved towards the wall leaving his earlier purchased goods where they were to collect later.

If the room at the Kazuki's store had been impressive it was nothing in comparison to the massive room beyond.

At the far wall was a massive computer, that likely would carry all the information anyone could ever want. Technology like this was foreign to ninja villages and was likely more advanced then most of the non-ninja dwellings that existed. "A friend of mine is a real computer genius. Best of the bunch. I had him make me that lovely pet, and it holds all the information you could ever dream of on every and any subject. After all its all the gathered intelligence from my world wide web of spies." Kyo explained obviously very proud of the computer.

The blond let his eyes wonder over the weaponry that was shelved and well ready for use at any given moment. He noted various vials of all sizes and colors which most likely were all sorts of poisons. He spotted amour, and clothing all fashionable and highly unnoticeable. But at the other end there seemed to be a library of sorts with many books and scrolls which caught his eye.

"Those," Kyo said spotting the blonde's gaze, "are copies of all ninjutsu styles of every village, from every country." he explained.

"This room is always at your exposal. You may come and go as you please, and I'll even work as your personal assistant here while creating works and such that would be useful to you. So what do you think?" He asked with a smile.

"Impressive." The blonde answered.

"Glad you like it." Kyo said with a smile as he walked over to the computer and grabbed a small one centimeter thick, five centimeter wide wrist band and tossed it to Kage-Gesshoku who easily caught it though he held it unsure of what it is. "That there is another device my friend made. It is a mini version of a massive computer and has full access to the main computer here. It is voice and key commanded meaning you can press that little black button beside the screen and it'll open the mini key pad, or you can press the blue one beneath it and simply word your request.

"It also works as a communication device, and I have the other." He said as he pulled up the right sleeve of his kimono to reveal a same looking piece. "If you need anything just pressed the red button below the blue one and that will cause a vibration to be sent through the piece to the wearer, so that it attracts no enemy attention. Now on the other side of the screen is the green button, press that and the device will gain a little illusion to make it look like a simple wrist bracer.

"Oh and it will only work for you as I have already programmed it." He finished with a smile while the blond slipped it onto his left wrist.

"Next on the list, weapons!" He stated as he moved over to the weapon selection. "Now as I'm sure you gathered, I supply weapons to underground black-markets. But I keep the best of the best here." He said with a devilish smirk and wink. "Now.. Seeing as you are a shinobi, you will likely use ninja tools. Correct?" Kyo asked happily.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a light nod.

"Right so you'll need the basics; ninja stars, throwing knives and so on." He said as he pulled out a holster of sorts and placed the necessary ninja tools, including exploding notes, inside the holster before tossing it to the boy who caught it and attached in to his belt, showing that the front of the cloak was undone.

Without a look in the blonde's direction, Kyo tossed several sheathed daggers at him which he caught and placed them around his thighs. "Those will be good distraction weapons, and here are two flat blade versions that would do well in those boots you got from Kazuki-san." He explained as he tossed two more at the blonde.

"Here are a packet of 10 000 mini senbon needles which can be coated in an desired poison." He explained as he tossed a small box towards the blond. "And this is the shooting device for them. With one chakra filled flick of your wrist it'll launch as many as you wish, and as a bonus to any eye it looks like a simple wrist brace." He said as he held up the device then tossed it like all the rest towards the ninja who slid it on right away.

"I think you'd do well with two swords. Simple, averaged sized swords. Ones that are chakra enhanced." Kyo mumbled to himself as he looked over the swords. "Aha! The perfect pair. Muchitsujo Kage no Tanto. The Chaos Shadow Blades if you will. Both are of very fine make and have the ability to mold shadows into a solid assault. You can also perform jutsu through the blades." He explained as he picked up the sheathed beauties. "Back or waist straps?" He asked as he looked back over at his hero to be.

"Back." Naruto said after a moments contemplation, the Kyuubi's opinion taken into account.

Kyo nodded as he attached the two sheathes to a back harness before throwing them to the blonde who managed to slip it on so that they were partially under the cloak, though he had to tear a spot in the top for the sword hilts to stick out. He looked dangerous.

"Well, that should do it for weapons. Now onto poisons!" He said almost cheerfully. "Now my collection of poisons is very vast and dangerous, but I have the antidotes to all of them just incase." He said with a wink. "This one is the Silent Death. As suggested by the name the person affected by it will loose the ability of sound before keeling over dead, takes about two hours to works, and is only reversible to up to an hour after the poison was administered.

"Next," He said as he picked up a vial containing a glimmering white liquid, "Is the Inner Fire. It causes the victims blood to heat up and boil, cooking from the inside out." He set the vial down. "This one," He pulled up another vial but this time it had a pale blue liquid inside, " is my personal favorite. Eternity of Torture. It has no known cure at the moment, and is by far one of the worst ones to be infected by.

"It has seven stages. The first is a high fever; second, breaks every bone in the body one at a time; third, causes the blood to heat up to unstable points that cause the veins to burn up; fifth, the heart dries out and the lungs become flooded; sixth all nerve endings become hyper-sensitive; seventh and final stage; a slow death. The whole period of this poison lasts about two months." Kyo said with a smile. "Call me a sadist if you must, but that won't change my opinion." He said with an honest shrug.

"I'm sure it'll take forever to go through all these so I'll just give you the three poisons I told you of and the two antidotes for them to carry on you and I'll packed the rest up." He decided as he walked over to the blonde and handed him the vials which he immediately placed in the holster that was part of the belt. Kyo moved over to the corner of the room and grabbed a beautiful wooden box lined with soft silk. He place a vial of each poison, which were all labeled, at the bottom of the box before placing a divider over top where he set all the antidotes which were also labeled.

"Now I have all vials labeled so that when you have the chance you can look them all up on your computer." the man said as he closed and locked the box. "To open this, simply touch a chakra filled finger to the keyhole." He said as he set the box off to the side.

"I don't think we need to worry about your outfit. It is fine as is. And for now we should hold off on the scrolls, seeing as you have much to carry as is." He said with a smile, but drop by any time you wish, and the maids will show you in." He told him as he picked up the poison filled box and the two of them walked back into the office, the wall sliding shut behind them.

Naruto moved over to his purchases and slipped the mask on, before grabbing the gloves as well and sliding them onto his hands. Next he pulled on his boots before he moved to stand in front of his kind supplier. "Thank you. I appreciate this greatly." Naruto said with slight inclination to his head.

Kyo simply smiled. "Don't mention it. Now here." He handed the blonde the vials. "Come back whenever you need something, you know how to get in if I'm not here, and how to reach me if you need something I don't have." He said before the blond nodded and simply disappeared from the room in a way of the most experienced of shinobi could.

Morning dawned early for the blond as he had been out late last night acquiring all his goods, and when he came home he had to build a small closet style thing to keep all of his hidden life's goods. First he built in then he concealed it, making it look like a part of the wall, then the door, which was also concealed, was locked and could only be opened by his chakra signature.

It was a much similar method of costume hiding as all the super heros in comics had. A secret room with many mysteries. Ones that weren't to be found out.

He had only been asleep for the last three hours or so and he had already slept in enough that if he didn't hurry up, he'd be late for the set time. _'I don't know why you are rushing..'_ The Kyuubi drawled as he watched his host hurriedly pull on a pair of leather pants before shrugging on a black tank top. He slid on the two wrists bands, that looked inconspicuous, despite their true nature.

The blond had decided that since the computer was illusioned to be not seen, and the needle launcher wasn't something out on the market yet, plus it looked like a normal wrist band, he'd wear them from now on. After all it was good to be prepared.

He pulled out several other accessories and attached his old ninja pouch, which was now black, and raced out the door having not eaten even though it wasn't due to the warning his sensei had placed on them the other day.

He raced out the door, a random bag on his shoulders, and ran off to the training field, as he was near-by to his destination he sensed the two chakra signatures of his teammates approaching the location so he slowed his run down to a walk and adopted a tired expression. At the same time, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura entered the field at a tired pace and met at the middle giving half-hearted greetings at the insane hour of the morning.

After a while the blonde gracelessly plopped himself down on the ground. _' As I said earlier, I don't know why you rushed. You know well enough that your teacher will be a normal three hours late.' _Kyuubi dead panned.

'Simple. I came early as to not arouse suspicion, plus it proves that I can follow the orders of my superiors.' The blonde explained to the fox.

_'I suppose you have a point. Say... tonight are you going out as the Kage-Gesshoku for your debut? After all Kyo, no matter how suspicious he is, has my trust, and I think it would be more respectful to get into action soon.'_ Kyuubi explained and the blond could only inwardly nod in agreement.

'Tonight it is...' Naruto wordlessly whispered as silence fell over his mind, much as it had on the field. It would be a long wait.

"Yo!" The voice of their sensei greeted the students as Kakashi appeared in a puff of ninja smoke. He had his happy eye look going on that made it seem as though he was smiling. Though one couldn't be sure for certain unless he did that action with his mask off, which wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screamed in sync, as they glared hotly at their teacher and Naruto was pointing in an accusing manner. Off the side, the Uchiha prodigy silently observed his teammates with disdain. They were going to pull him down and be a hindrance to his vengeance plans.

Kakashi ignored his students' words and walked over to a near-by tree stump where he set an alarm clock of sorts. "You'll have to noon." Kakashi began as he caught the three genin's attention. "I have two bells," He said as he pulled out two golden bells held on a red ribbon each, "that you three must steal from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell fails and will not get lunch and will be tied to that tree stump to watch the rest of us eat."

The three inwardly groaned, each thinking the same thing 'So **that's** why he didn't want us to eat.'

"Each of you have to try and get a bell, and since there isn't enough to go around, one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. Meaning one of you will be heading back to the Academy in disgrace. You may use any weapon at your disposal and must come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi finished.

"But that's dangerous!" Sakura immediately exclaimed.

"Hah! This will be easy! I mean you couldn't even dodge a simple eraser! You're going to get yourself killed!" Naruto said while laughing in amusement, keeping up his dumb-blond facade.

"The weakest are usually the loudest. Now let's ignore the dunce and we'll start on my signal." Kakashi said in all seriousness. Though his words triggered Naruto's mask's rage.

The blond hurriedly reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew a kunai with a twirl before he raced forward with enough speed to come off as a moderately quick genin. In a move that his teammates couldn't see, Naruto was spun around, Kakashi's one hand hold the blond's wrist so that the kunai was millimeters away from the spiky gold hair, while the other hand had a firm grip on the boy's head.

"I didn't give the signal yet." the jounin said in amusement. "But you came at me with the intension to kill. So it seems you've begun to respect me." He said with pride and contentment shimmering in his one visible eye. "Maybe... just maybe, I'm beginning to like the three of you." He said after a pause. "Now ready, steady, go!" Kakashi exclaimed and his three students disappeared from sight with the skill of a genin which was easily seen through by his superior skills.

'Well it seems they know how to properly hide themselves...' Kakashi thought before he caught sight of the blond standing boldly out in the open. 'Well... except him.' He thought with a sweatdrop.

"It's time for the **real** fight to begin!" Naruto boldly declared while smugly folding his arms in front of his chest while he inwardly winced. Good he hated being like this.

'That fool!' Sasuke mentally hissed from his hiding spot within the foliage of the trees where he was observing his teacher and teammate.

'He's so pathetic...' Sakura inwardly complained. 'He's no where near as cool or strong as **my** Sasuke-kun!' She thought with a happy fangirl squeal.

"I suppose we could start in the hand to hand combat, otherwise known as Taijutsu..." Kakashi stated as he looked up to the sky in contemplation as his hand slipped towards his weapons pouch, paying no heed to the now charging blond, who paused in his tracks as he saw the teacher reach towards his weapons pouch.

'Hand to hand combat? Then why is he reaching for a weapon?' The blond genin silently asked himself before sweat dropping as he saw his teacher pull out a little orange book, that was most obviously one of the porn novels. 'Now that is insulting...' He growled to the fox.

_'This test is a test of team work, and judging by your comrades, they won't help you... I suppose you could let a little minuscule fraction of your skills shine through. After all you need that bell...' _Kyuubi said in a deciding manner. _'But don't forget to make it look like it was still a dunce like fluke.'_

'Right Kyuu-chan!' Naruto inwardly cheered before a devious smirk graced his face and he charged forward aiming a punch at Kakashi who easily evaded the assault. Unperturbed, the blond pressed his attacks until his teacher vanished from eye-sight which naturally caused him to stop. 'He's coming up behind me...' Naruto whispered to Kyuubi though made no move to acknowledge it.

"Showing you back to your opponent is a poor thing to do." The silver haired jounin said with a sigh before his hands moved through a series of seals before he yelled, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!" before he rammed his middle and index fingers of both hands against Naruto's butt sending him airborne.

His teammates watched on feeling embarrassed by the blonde being so weak as they watched him crash into the deep river with a large splash.

'No matter how much of an idiot my mask is, no one and I repeat no one makes a mockery of him like that!' Naruto inwardly raged as he swam to the surface a plan in mind. He broke the water with a gasping breath as he pulled himself onto the shore his stomach rumbling pitifully, though only the mask was affected by the shown weakness.

"What's the hold up? You do realize you have to get one of these bells before lunch time to pass right?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at his student his orange book still in hand.

The jounin turned with a sigh and began walking in the opposite direction before a massive splashing noise rang through the air as ten Naruto clones leapt out of the water. "Hah! Meet my specialty attack! The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde still seated at the shore said with a proud look on his face and a feeling of success in his heart that none could take down.

'Ten distinct bodies! What technique is he using!' Sasuke thought with wide eyes, feeling utterly shocked to see those clones as it was a well known fact that the blonde was pathetic with clones.

'They aren't illusions! They are solid clones!' Sakura thought in shock as she peered out from under the bush she was huddled under.

"Not illusions, but clones made of flesh and bones, each with their own amount of chakra..." Kakashi said in shock as he gazed on at the on coming clones having not expected his blond student would be able to use that forbidden technique. "But at your level... you couldn't possibly be strong enough to hold this up for more than a minute. You may talk big, but you don't have what it takes." The teacher continued almost sadly.

"Whhaaaatttt!" Kakashi managed to get out as another Naruto jumped onto his back and grabbed his arms in a way so that the older jounin wouldn't be able to use his arms.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked on in surprised shock. 'When did the dobe learn to do something like that?' The Uchiha said in silent shock.

"You said something back watching your back sensei?" The blond asked with a devilish smirk in place. 'Damn...'

One of the other Narutos rushed forward. "I told you I'm only going to hit you once!" It screamed as it pulled its fist back and slugged away, the fist hitting another Naruto who stood in the teachers former position. "What?"

'He used substitution...' the blonde inwardly cursed. "He must have changed into one of us!" He declared and all of his clones played along as they began pummeling each other. Only after he was certain he put on a good show did he pull back. "Wait! I know! If I dispel this jutsu we'll find the real Kakashi!" The blonde said cleverly. 'Too bad he isn't here but over in that tree...'

In a massive puff of ninja induced smoke all the clones vanished leaving one Naruto still standing, looking worse for wear. 'I'm bored of this... If I could challenge Kakashi-sensei at full strength, it would be an awesome fight. I might be lucky to beat him, though it would likely be a close match. Oh! Look at that pretty trap! I know the perfect way to get out of this!' The blond thought as he outwardly snickered.

"Kakashi-sensei must have accidentally dropped that bell while fleeing my attack!" The blond said loudly enough for his close-by teacher to hear before he moved to grab the bell only for a robe to snag his ankle and pull him up in the air.

'Of course that was a trap...' Sasuke thought as he frowned. 'The most disturbing part is that he didn't even once drop his guard in the battle with Naruto...' He summed up.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said as he walked out of his spot and bent down to pick up the bell. "If the bait is obvious don't fall for it..." He scorned the boy with a frown as he reattached the bell to hang beside the other. "You're supposed to look under the underneath." He said cheerfully as he smiled up at the suspended blond.

"I know that!" The blond raged as he swung his arms violently. 'Only an idiot wouldn't...wait... forgot my mask is an idiot. Great now I'm insulting myself...' The blonde inwardly sighed.

"No. You don't, that is why I'm saying it." The teacher sighed.

'He's off guard! Now's my chance!' Sasuke silently shouted as he withdrew several kunai and shurriken and launched them at their sensei, each on hitting their mark in a fountain of crimson blood.

"Sasuke! That was overkill!" The blonde shouted at his brooding teammate. 'That poor log, you will be forever remembered.' he inwardly said in a funeral-like manner as the bloody corpse of their teacher puffed up in smoke to reveal the pierced log.

'Kuso! Substitution again! Now he knows my position!' The dark haired genin inwardly cursed as he raced off in a different direction. 'He dilibertly pretended to be off-guard and I fell for it like an armature. Like Naruto!'

'Sasuke! Where are you?' Sakura silently whispered as she tore off after her crush hoping against hope that their teacher hadn't gotten him. A rustle in a near by tree caught the pink haired girl's attention and she stopped to see her sensei. 'Good, he hasn't seen me...'

"Sakura behind you..." A voice whispered before a rush of leaves and wind struck the girl.

With a sigh Naruto used a kunai to cut himself loose, completely aware of the trap below, though he allowed himself to land in it before being dragged upwards once more. "Not again!" The blond yelled in outrage as he fumed where he was hanging. "I can't believe he set a second trap below the first!" he whined loudly.

A dazed look momentarily fell over the pink haired kunoichi before she shook herself and looked around warily. "What was that? Where'd Kakashi go?" She asked as she spun on spot.

"Sa...Sakura..." A voice behind her mumbled in a rough voice.

'That sounded like...' "Sasuke-kun!" She said as she happily turned around, though he smile vanished as she took in the form of her long-time crush.

He was covered in gashes and scratches, various ninja tools imbedded deeply in his flesh. His left arm was completely severed and was no where in sight, while his left leg was turned at such an angle that it was obviously broken. "Sa...S...Sa..kura... H..help.. meee..." He managed to rasp out as more blood poured from his mouth.

A look of sheer horror graced the girl's face before she released a head splitting scream and fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Was that too much?" Kakashi asked himself from his perch on his branch as he dispelled the genjutsu.

Sasuke tensed where he stood surrounded by trees. "Was that Sakura?" He quietly asked aloud.

"That was the second art of the ninja." Kakashi said lazily as he read his book and was leaning comfortably against a tree behind the Uchiha prodigy. "Genjutsu, the art of illusion and Sakura fell for it."

"I'm not like them!" Sasuke said darkly.

"Save your boasts for when you actually get a bell..." Kakashi said with a sigh. "The strength of the Uchiha clan... I'm looking forward to see what you can do." He finished as the boy hurriedly charged. 'A frontal assault!' He thought as he dodged the kunai which struck a trip wire. 'A trap!' he thought in mild surprise as he dodged the trap of ten kunai flying at him. All of which clattered and stuck to a tree.

As he landed he had to bring up his arms to block a kick, and grabbed the foot before a fist was throw at him, which he too caught and held. In a consecutive motion, Sasuke used the momentum to spin upside down and aimed a kick at his teacher's head while he was still being held by said jounin.

Kakashi brought the arm with the wrist in it up to block leaving his two arms up which left his mid-sections and the bells wide open. Sasuke brought his remain hand down and just barely brushed his finger tips against one of the bells before the teacher realized what happened and he pushed himself away from the boy.

'He's not bad... I can't even read my Icha Icha Paradise...'

Sakura slowly came to and sat up a hand running through her hair as she blinked in confusion. 'Oh yea! Sasuke was dying!' "Sasuke don't leave me!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she stood to hurriedly search for her crush.

'Well... I got what I wanted...' Naruto thought as he pulled out one of the little bells. 'I'm surprised he didn't notice when I aimed that punch for him. I switched the bell with a rock on a string then placed a henge on it.'

_'You did well brat... You even made yourself look... interesting in the eyes of your peers and teacher.'_ Kyuubi said with pride. _'But tonight is when the real fun starts.'_

"I can see our lunches!" He exclaimed as he eyed the boxed lunches sitting unattended by the monument rock.

"I admit you are not like the others." Kakashi admonished as he slipped his beloved book back into his weapons pouch.

Sasuke stood smoothly and began forming seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He said as he inhaled a deep breath.

'What! No genin should be able to do that technique it requires way too much chakra!' He inwardly exclaimed though he was wrong and in one smooth breath the boy lived up to his prodigy title and breathed out a massive breath of flames. They charred along a large path of earth and even melted a whole in the ground.

'He's gone!' Sasuke said to himself as the smoke cleared, causing him to look around. 'Behind me? Above? Where'd he go!' He spun around looking about the area frantically.

"Below." A voice said causing the Uchiha to look down just in time to see his teacher's hand shoot up from the ground and grab his ankle. He had no time to fight back before he was pulled down into the ground so that only his head stuck up. "The third art of the ninja: Ninjutsu. Oh well... At least you performed better then the other two as was expected.

"Well, you know what they say: The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi said as he walked away leaving the cursing ninja behind, trapped.

Naruto clapped his hands together as he sensed his sensei's arrival, he had a show to put on. "Even if I can't take those bells fair and square, I can deal with it! I'll just hang out here and eat every bodies' lunches!" He exclaimed greedily.

"Ahem!" Kakashi's voice rang behind him.

"I was just joking!" The blond said in attemptive defense.

"Too late!" The instructor said in a happy voice.

Sakura ran, eyes darting each and every way, her only concern was for her beloved Sasuke. She ran into a clearing and froze in her tracks. There before her was Sasuke's head. A look of fear crossed her face. "EEEYAAGH! Sasuke's head has been severed!" she screeched before fainting once more.

Sasuke blinked. "What was that all about?" He asked the none responsive girl before he began to dig himself out of the ground. It took him a good twenty minutes to get out and once out he sat down beside the passed out girl who was beginning to stir. "Hey..." He greeted.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed as her eyes fully opened and she hurriedly sat up. "You're alive!" She said as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Yeah... fine... you can let go now!" He shouted as he pushed the girl off him and stood up. "Time's running out, its almost noon." He said.

"Sasuke, do you honestly think you can get one of those bells?" She asked as she watched him from her spot on the ground.

"I touched them." He answered.

"WHHATTT!" She shouted in shock as she leapt to her feet. "Wow! You are so amazing!" She said nervously as she clasped her hands together. 'This is bad! How can I ever get one of those bells? If I don't get one I might be separated from Sasuke-kun!' she inwardly worried. "There is no more time... I'm sure next time if we give it all we got we can get the bells..." She trailed off with a gulp as she saw the glare the Uchiha was shooting her with.

"Only I can kill him." He said as he turned his back to the girl.

"Who? Do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" She asked curiously.

"He... made me cry..." He kept going.

"You cried...?" Sakura asked wondering where this was leading too.

A bell cut through the air before the prodigy could continue. "Crap! I should have saved my breath..." Sasuke said as he began to walk back towards the starting point, the pink haired girl at his heels in silent contemplation.

Ten minutes later found Sasuke and Sakura seated on the ground with Naruto tied to the stump between them. "My! Just listen to the rumbling stomachs!" Kakashi exclaimed. "None of you have to think of returning to the academy." Kakashi said but was then interrupted by the cheering of the louder two and the pleased smirk of he who broods. "As I was saying... You three are hopeless! Not one of you got a bell, nor did you understand the point of this exercise! None of you will ever be ninja!" He exclaimed.

'I'll show him!' Naruto inwardly raged and ignored the voiced warnings from the fox. "That is where you are wrong Kakashi-sensei!" the genin exclaimed as the ropes slid off of him and he landed with expert ease while shocking the three present.

"Oh? Please elaborate Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked as he regarded the student before him.

"First off this was a test of Teamwork. I would have asked to work with Sasuke but he'd say 'I work alone!' and Sakura would ignore me in favor of Sasuke.

"Secondly, look down at your bells." The blond said as he crossed his arms causing all three to look at the bells only to note there was one bell and a rock tied to a string. With wide eyes they all looked back to Naruto who now held up the bell he had earlier snatched.

"How did you...?" Kakashi trailed off his visible eye wide.

'Uh oh... I think I gave way too much away...' The blonde demon vessel inwardly winced and purposely ignored the pointed 'I told you so's' coming from the fox.

"Uh... Well, I got one of my clones to do that when I snuck up behind you..." He explained nervously as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

'Hmmm... I should keep a closer eye on him...' Kakashi thought. The blond easily noted his teammates' and his sensei's suspicion.

"It's the same type a prank I did on one of the villagers!" He exclaimed. "He was a cranky old shop keeper so I snag the keys he carries on him. He spent four whole hours trying to get the fake key to open the door!" The blond said smugly his mischievous smirk in place.

' ... I got fooled by the same move he used for a prank...?' Kakashi thought in embarrassment as he forcefully pushed aside the voice of uncertainty. For now he'd believe his student's words, but should it happen again...

"Alright... since Naruto had good points, I suppose you all pass. Your first real mission will start tomorrow, meet at the bridge for... oh say noon. Ja!" Kakashi told them before vanishing once more in his puff of ninja smoke.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go for dinner with me?" Sakura almost begged as she turned pleading eyes on the Uchiha prodigy.

"No." Was her curt response as the dark haired genin stood. "Go home Sakura." He ordered and noted with satisfaction that she did get up and leave without so much as a question. Like a dog to its master.

"Naruto... how did you honestly get that bell?" Sasuke asked as he narrowed curious eyes on the blond. He didn't believe the story spun for one minute.

"Uh... fluke?" Naruto asked more then said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Well Sasuke-teme, it has been a blast but I got to fly! I promised Iruka-sensei I'd make him a late lunch!" The blond shouted as he happily ran off towards the village leaving the brooding teen alone to this thoughts.

Naruto sighed. It was nearly sundown and he had finally escaped from his beloved teacher's home after being drilled for the details of his first task. It was a bit tiring, but now he felt enervated. It was finally time.

He hurriedly prepared himself, clothing and weapons all in place and as he was about to slip unnoticed from his apartment a strange sensation tingled through his arm. "What... the?" He asked his voice the same as normal.

_'The communication device!' _Kyuubi said causing the blond to look at the device.

"Kyo-san?" He asked his voice back in his henge as he looked on at the face of the man that was his supplier. "You look kinda squashed on the screen." He commented as he nodded, though his bemused expression was lost with his mask up.

"I could say the same to you Kage-Gesshoku." The man chuckled in greeting. "I would have never pegged you as a blond though." He commented with a smile.

"Yeah... not too many would." He agreed, not caring in the least that the man saw his true hair color as he had left the hood down. After all he did have his mask on.

"Anyways.. I am certain you were wondering why I called you." he said and received a nod from the blonde. "Thought as much. Now as you will be new to this whole thing, I figured you wouldn't know where to start, so I made you a bingo book of sorts." Kyo began.

"Now, this bingo book holds all the data of all the 'evil' organizations and all missing nins that could prove to be a threat. I figured you'd want to start with a bang, so I figured you may as well take out one of the organizations of nuke-nin.

"There are three bigger ones. The first and largest is the Kenryoku Shihaisha. They are a group of one hundred and thirteen missing nin lead by three powerful war lords. They have eighteen fully fortified bases all of different build and set up, making attacks very difficult. Their primary goal is to gain dominance over all non-ninja villages with Fire, Water and Earth countries.

"Second is the Kompku Renpo, composed of forty-three members of both samurai and missing ninja origins. They are lead by a ruthlessly strong samurai named Satsujin Yaiba and their main goal is to gather all rare and powerful artifacts for a plan that no outside source yet knows. They only have three bases all located in Wind Country.

"The third and most deadly of the three, the Akatsuki, is composed of only nine members, the leader and eight others who works in pairs. They are the strongest of the S-class missing nins. Lead by a man we know nothing of not even his name. They work solely within the borders of Fire Country and their goal is to gather the power of all the sealed demons." He concluded.

'It seems I'll have a group of S-ranked nuke-nins on my tail soon enough with you inside me Kyuubi.' The blonde informed the fox who merely nodded.

_'I guess that's what you get for having such an incredible creature living in your ramen filled belly.'_ Kyuubi teased as he struck a disturbing pose that would scar many children.

'Ha ha.. Real funny Kyuubi...' Naruto drawled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes in the fox's general direction.

"Now..." Kyo's voice rang through to them snapping both the teen and the fox back to attention. "I'd say you start your first mission by taking out the two secondary masses of the Kompku Renpo. Taking down all three along with the leader would take too long and I believe you are likely to have engagements tomorrow. Correct?"

"Yes." Naruto said a little shocked by how 'all-knowing' his assistant was.

"Okay. The two bases are within a five kilometer rang of each other, and they are of similar design. The closest to your present location is the Rise Base. Here is its blueprints in 3d!" He exclaimed as his face disappeared as a hologram projection of sorts popped out of the screen in the shape of a large and well built fortress.

"As you can see, it is composed of five over-ground levels and two underground levels. The main defense and guards are located on the barricades and first level, very few on the four upper levels or the first lower level. The bottom level has rotating guards as that is their prison area. And yet they do have some innocent captives that you should free before you annihilate the joint." He said with a chuckle.

"My last report, which came in about twenty minutes ago stated that they only had eleven prisoners in there. Five simple village women who were in the wrong place at the wrong time and six men who either owe the organization something or know the whereabouts of certain artifacts but aren't willing to speak.

Naruto scanned the blueprints, taking in all structural bites while analyzing the best course. "Alright."

"The second base is the Set Base. This one will be a little more tricky as this is their weapons stronghold, meaning they pack a lot of fire power that could be quite dangerous, though if you destroy the place in one fell swoop you should be fine. And lucky for you there are no prisoners at that base as it would be too risky with all those fine arms. Here is the blueprint." He said as the current one faded fuzzily only to be replaced by the image of the second one.

"I'm sure if there is anything else, you'll find out soon enough. Good luck!" Kyo cheered before the hologram vanished and the communicator turned itself off.

"He left in a hurry..." Naruto mumbled. "But I suppose I should head out, after all I have a long night ahead of me..." He said before he ran off into the the shadows.

His new life was about to begin.

That's it for that chapter. Thank Kami-sama for the Easter holidays which gave me the chance to write this short chapter. Now I'll be working on chapter 9 of Heading Home next, so this story's next chapter won't be up for some time. But maybe with some healthy amount of flames and comments I'll have it up ASAP. Thank you for reading! Ja!


	3. Mission Time

**Disclaimer:** As I've said before, I own nothing!

**A/N: **My eyes bugged out of their sockets when I saw how many reviews I had. I was gapping so much before I started to do a little victory dance. I really appreciate all the words of praise and criticism and I hope that I will not disappoint any of you. Also, your reviews have inspired me to continuing doing this one instead of swtiching between this and Heading Home. After all this fanfiction has more reviews and less chapters then my other Naruto one. Now without any further ado here is the next chapter which I dedicate to my best friend, the Alaminator. She is one of my editors, and Karebear who is my other editor.

**Chapter 3 **

'Well... I've located and freed all the captives, but how the hell should I take that monstrosity out!' Naruto silently questioned his companion as he looked on from his position behind a tree at, the massive fortress that was one of the three bases for the Kompku Renpo. All the prisoners had been set free quite some time ago and after much thanks they headed off for home, but not before learning the name of their valiant hero, the Kage-Gesshoku.

_'I think its time to use one of the techniques I taught you several years ago...'_ Kyuubi said with a nod.

'What? You once told me never to use them if I could be caught performing them.' The blond countered in confusion.

_'True, but that was only for the sake of your mask, and in this line you are no longer the blond idiot. You are the Kage-Gesshoku, the Shadow Assailant. A man...er... young soon to be teen of great power, skill and soon respect.'_ The Kyuubi stated and his words earned him a nod of understanding.

Naruto stood from his stooped position and moved forwards his hands forming a series of complex seals that no ninja had ever seen before. **"Shuchu Suru Enerugi Kosen: 21 Pasento!" **He cried in his henge voice as his hands finished the final seal which caused his hands to look as though he was picturing something. As the words left his mouth a blue light shot out from the open handed seal and shot out in a diluted and scattered wave of pure light which annihilated the enemy base in one fell swoop.

As the light dispersed he brought his hands down, panting hard. "That... took way... more chakra... then I expected..." He commented in a breathless way as he dropped down to the ground in a sitting position.

Before him the impressive hard steel and stone structure no longer stood and, in its place was a massive crater. Even a high percent of the forest around had been utterly destroyed and no rubble remained. Just a smoldering hole still emitting clouds of dust and smoke.

'_True... but that energy beam only contained twenty-one percent concentrated power. Just imagin what a full powered beam of undiluted light would do to your chakra reserves. That is one of the reasons why I didn't let you try it before.' _Kyuubi explained with a proud note in his voice_. 'I am proud of you Kit.'_

'Thanks Kyuu-chan, that means a lot.' Naruto said gently as he slowly pushed himself back on his feet. "One down, one to go." He said with a sigh as he gazed up at the full moon over head. "I have plenty of time left... but I will have to use it wisely as there is no way I could just send a destruction beam at the next place. With all the fire power inside the end result could be catatrophique..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he set off once more though this time in pursuit of the Set Base.

"Well how have all the Genins faired in their exams?" The Hokage asked the assembled Jounin who stood before his desk. "All who have passed a team please step forward." He ordered kindly and silently took note of the three who did. "Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi." He said as he nodded to each in turn. "The rest are dismissed.

"Now tell me of your teams." He ordered in a kind tone as he took a long but slow puff from his smoke emitting pipe.

"My team: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji had, as predicted, worked well together doing what their parents who were before them did. They performed admirably. Ino is tough and skilled with the family jutsu, Choji is well versed in using his clan's jutsu and Shikamaru is extremely lazy but he is a genius and well practiced with shadows. They failed to retrieve any bells though I'm certain they will do well" Asuma concluded.

"My team: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Though they each are on opposite ends of the spectrum they have managed to work together. Shino is the quiet but calculative one of the group using his insects to their fullest potential; Kiba and Akamaru are the brash ones that provide the muscles and have an excellent sense of sent which is a given to any of the Inuzuka clan. Hinata is shy and uncertain, though she has the ability of the Byakugan and is trainned fairly well in the family fighting style. They came close to retrieving the bells and I think they will do well." Kurenai finished.

"My team: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. They are unable to work as a team. Sakura is pinning after Sasuke, Sasuke is too obsessed with growing stronger to acheive his vengeance, and Naruto is brash. Sakura has great chakra control; Sasuke has a few powerful ninjutsu and Naruto... Well he's different. Despite their not being able to work as a team, Sasuke nearly managed to get one of the bells while Naruto somehow managed to acquire one." Kakashi summed up and smiled beneith his mask as he was given a look that clearly asked him to elaborate.

"I'm not sure how he did as I did not sense nor see it, but he had somehow managed to not only take one of the bells but also attach a rock tied to a string in its place. He said he once did the same thing as a prank to one of the villagers that he wasn't fond of. Also when I told them how pathetic they were he told me straight out the purpose of the exam while also pointing out that his teammates wouldn't have co-operated with him even if he tried." He explained as his eye closed and it curved in a pleased manner.

"Strange..." The Hokage mumbled as he absently nibbled on his pipe. "It is a well known fact that Naruto was the lowest scoring student of that class.. So I find it rather odd that he was able to do that while no other, not even the number one rookie, had managed it. Perhaps we will chalk this one up to a fluke for now, but Kakashi; I want you to keep a close eye on him and if you notice anything strange come speak with me." Sarutobi finished and the silver haired Jounin nodded his understanding.

"For now you are dismissed." The Third dismissed and the three Jounin nodded before vanishing from the office. 'Naruto... Just what are you hiding?' He silently asked as he gazed down at his crystal ball while he fought down a yawn. It was really late and he should seriously get to bed soon, but first he had some more paperwork to attend to. Being Hokage was tough.

'What do you think? Will it work?' The blonde asked his counterpart as he warily eyed the Set Base which made the first fortress look like a little girl's doll house. The place was huge, and it was loaded. Hell he could see the gun and chakra induced weapons literally seeping out of every corner. There were even mass kunai launchers that could take out an entire army in one go.

_'Yes, those two moves in a combination will be highly taxing but they should prevent you from blowing half the Country apart.'_ The fox responded with a calculative gleam in his crimson eyes.

'Alright then…' Naruto added before he closed his eyes and drew all of his own chakra forth as he began an intricate array of hundreds of hand seals that seemed to blur together with the sheer speed it was being performed with.

The seal process took a whole minute and had moved through over a thousand different seals, stranger seals than any used in the Hidden Leaf Village, even stranger ones then the likes of which he used in the destruction of the other base.

**"Kuroppoi Mihon: Kage Domu!"** Naruto cried as brilliant blue eyes snapped open. In less then a heart beat a dark dome stood where the second base once stood. It looked dark and imposing much like a gleaming dome of an impenetrable substance.

With a steadying breath Naruto began a whole new set of hand signs while ignoring the sweaty mask that was threatening to fall from his face. **"Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze Sutairu: Hariken Sanbusaku!"** He whispered on a silent breath as the attack was focussed to go off inside the barrier he had made.

The second jutsu was a powerful one, and he had to use a large chunk of the Kyuubi's power to pull it off. "Mission Complete." Naruto said breathlessly into his communications device.

"Well done, let me know when you are ready for mission two." Kyo's voice responded before the link went dead once more.

_'Naruto... We need a calling card of sorts...'_ Kyuubi commented as the shadow dome receded to leave in its place a larger crater that looked as though someone had taken a spoon and gouged out the area before setting it under the mercy of a mass-powered blow torch.

'A calling card...' He stated with a confused blink.

_'Yes... Something to let everyone know it was you... I know! Leave an ice trinket of sorts!'_ He exclaimed as he smacked his fist loudly against his open palm.

'Ice... How about my Kage-Gesshoku symbol in Kanji?' Naruto suggested and his idea was approved with a nod and so the blonde hurriedly performed a simple freezing jutsu in the middle of the place, leaving the same symbol that was on his back there in never-melting ice.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto murmured as he performed the cross hand seal and he sent his clone off to do the same to the other hole in the ground.

That was just too easy.

Several months flew by and Naruto never once managed to screw up his mask in front of the villagers nor his team as he had before. He did as was normal and usual for him and soon enough the suspicion of the Jounin, Hokage and his teammates slowly vanished as they all decided to merely chalk it up as a fluke.

Naruto had managed to down those two bases on his first secret life mission, though he had yet to go for the third and final base, but word in the underground was that the organisation was out for the blood of the Kage-Gesshoku. Rumour had it that the great Samurai of a leader himself was on the hunt.

During the time that passed his second self had become famous. He was well known by all his accomplishments ranging from assassinations to rescues, to rebuilding villages, to demoting powerful but evil business men. All in all he was busy, having met many both friend and foe alike.

But now he was sitting on the railing of the bridge tapping an annoyed finger against his perch. "Damn it! Kakashi-sensei should have been here over two hours ago! Where the hell is he?" The blond finally snapped drawing the brooding Uchiha's and the crushing pink-haired fangirl's attention to him.

"Shut up Naruto! I'm sick of your complaining! Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched her voice filled with high pitched scorn.

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice cut through before an all out argument could start, drawing all three of them to look at the silver haired Jounin that had just appeared out of a cloud of smoke. "Sorry I'm late, a Tsunami flooded my apartment and I had to dry everything out." He said in way of excuse as he ran his hand through his wild yet almost lazy looking spiky silver hair.

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"We have a mission, and its C rank." Kakashi said as he cut to the chase.

"C ranked! What are we doing? Assassination, protecting a princess, taking out enemy organizations, stopping a war!" The blond asked as he bounced in a hyper manner on the balls of his feet, an excited grin on his tanned features.

"Nothing of the sort. We are going to be escorting a bridge builder to his home and protecting him from bandits and thugs until the completion of the bridge he is building." He explained with a happy quirk to his visible eye.

"Meet at the gates at O'700 hours. Bring weapons, clothes and other such necessities and rations." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving the three genin behind.

'He made us wait that long just for that...' The blond inwardly sighed while he was doing a cheerful dance of sorts for his teammates, though it merely earned him a massive goose egg on his head, courtesy of a certain rabid fangirl.

The blonde sighed as he moved towards the door, it was nearly time for them to meet for the mission. _'Wait a moment Naruto.'_ Kyuubi called out causing the boy to stop with his hand outstretched for the door handle.

'Yeah?' He asked curiously. 'Did I forget something?'

_'I think you should bring it.'_ The fox responded with a serious look.

'It...? Oh! It!' He exclaimed as his eyebrows rose in realisation of what the Kyuubi had said before he turned around and moved to the area where he kept all his secret life items. 'When am I signing it...?' The blond asked as he pulled out a small scroll that had many complicated symbols all over it.

_'Soon. Very soon.'_ The demon answered with a proud note in his voice.

'Right.' Naruto thought with a nod as he secured it in his bag, which just happened to have a secret compartment, one filled with all the items that were necessary to be the Kage-Gesshoku. After all, he who was well prepared is likely to live through the darkest of times.

Without any further deeds to be done, the genin left his apartment and happily ran towards the main gates. This would be his first C-ranked mission as a Genin of Konoha. He wouldn't fail in this task, he would one day prove his worth. He needed to be prepared, ready and strong for the day that he would become Hokage.

He smoothly made his way over the roof tops, cerulean eyes watching the sun rising on the Eastern horizon, a peaceful sereness taking over his soul. 'Konoha is beautiful in the light of the dawning sun...' He thought with a small but true smile as he soaked in the silent, and soon to rise, Village's beauty.

With great resolve he pushed his smile into a grin as he leapt down beside his two teammates. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" He greeted happily, before he sent a foxy smile towards the Uchiha who merely ignored the blond ninja.

The pink haired Kunoichi likewise ignored him in favour of doing her second favourite pass time; Sasuke watching. Her first and foremost favourite pass time being Sasuke stalking. One should always bewarry fangirls.

"Yo!" the familiar voice of their Jounin-sensei quirked up behind them causing all three to turn around with shocked expressions.

"You're on time...!" Naruto said in a breathless voice that was filled with shock as he silently noted the tall and aging man at his instructors side.

"This is Tazuna." Kakashi said in introduction while ignoring the blonde's earlier words. "He is our client. These are the three Genin appointed to your protection: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." He said while motioning to each in turn.

"These brats?" The man grumbled before taking a large gulp from his bottle of sake. "A corpse couldn't be safe in their hands. I mean just look at that midget with the idiotic expression!" He said in anger.

"Whose the midget with the..." Naruto trailed off while inwardly cursing the bridge builder with words that would make even a well learned sailor blush. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he noted his teammates beside him, both of which stood taller than him. "Why I ought'ta..." He said as he moved forward to punch the annoying man, though a hand on his pack stopped him.

"Now Naruto, we don't attack clients. We protect them." Kakashi chided before slowly removing the grip he had on his small student.

"Well, he should be respecting me and not insulting me!" The blonde stated loudly as they exited the gates. "After all, I am Uzumaki Naruto and one day I will be Hokage!" He exclaimed proudly as he leapt up onto a near by rock and struck a good guy pose.

"Yeah right! A kid like you..." the bridge builder mumbled absently as the walked on several paces behind the others, occasionally swishing the liquid liquor inside his sake bottle.

With an inward roll of his eyes Naruto took up the rear of their group keeping highly alert of any and all threats while happily bounding this way and that to take in the sights of the surrounding path. After all, this was his first time out of the village; in the mask he was wearing anyways...

'Kyuubi... We are being watched...' The blond commented to his companion as he happily grabbed a hold of the straps of his bag with both hands. 'Two of them... but Kakashi doesn't seem worried...' He thought with a sigh.

_'If that puddle isn't obviously off then I am a rabbit.'_ Kyuubi dead panned as Naruto casually glanced at said puddle, knowing full well that it was a chosen hiding place, but only an idiot wouldn't know that it was a fake.

'You'd make a funny looking rabbit...' He commented teasingly as he passed by the puddle seemingly ignoring it while taking note of his teacher falling behind, almost as though he was too preoccupied with that little orange book. 'He's going for rear defence.' The blond thought in approval while pretending to pay no attention to the Jounin.

After the group had passed the puddle by several metres a head slunk out of its watery depths as one shinobi rose from his hideout followed by a second who was connected to the first by a large metal chain, hooked onto both of their clawed glaives. Their ninja bands sporting the infamous symbol of Water Country, though they had a visible slash through them, marking them as nuke-nin.

With no sound the two sprung forward and in a flurry of movements they managed to wrap barbed-wire around the Jounin instructor and in one massive heave they sent the bloody remains flying. Causing the three Genin and bridge builder to turn with a look of fear on their faces... well save Sasuke who merely looked on in a brooding manner.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched before she drew a kunai and moved to stand in front of the bridge builder. "Tazuna-san I'll protect you!" She said more loudly then necessary hoping to impress the dark haired genin, who payed her no heed in lieu of ninja before them.

'Kyuubi... what should I do? Fight? I know Kakai-sensei is just going to watch this from his perch in that tree...' The blond said to his companion while outwardly he looked frozen causing the two missing nin of the Mist to target him with their malicious intentions.

In a flurry of movement the two raced forward, poisoned claws poised to attack the immobile blonde, who was about to turn around to face the challenge as the Kyuubi merely shrugged to his questions. He turned half way and brought his hands up to protect himself fully aware of the claw that started to penetrate his hand, though shock took its grip on him as Sasuke came forward and pushed to two back while launching a kunai which trapped their chain to a tree.

In a flowing move Sasuke ran forward and in a great feat of acrobatics he spun in the air, dodging the claws aimed for his torso, and landed in a handstand on top of their glaive claws. Using gravity to his advantage he let his lower body fall into a smooth but powerful buck kick, nailing both enemies in the jaw making them fly back as the chain that bound them shattered.

Being of Chunin level had its advantages for the two attackers who used the backwards motion to propel them into a run, both heading separate ways. The first charging the target, Tazuna, while the second aimed for who he thought to be the weakest link, Sakura.

In a split second, Sasuke raced forward and placed himself between Sakura, the bridge builder and the oncoming ninja. 'I'm sorry Naruto...' He inwardly thought as he pulled his kunai up while lowering into a defensive stance that he had learnt in the academy.

Before anyone could blink, the second nuke-nin was punched in the stomach by the silver haired Jounin, effectively knocking him into a black oblivion before he raced forward and similarly knocked out the other with ease.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi said with audible disappointment as he dropped the unconscious figures to the ground before hurriedly binding them in seals and rope that would prevent any and all forms of escape. "I had to do that to learn their intents. After all, we were hired for thugs and bandits, not ninja." he said in a thoughtful manner as he carefully observed their client.

"Are you alright... scaredy-cat?" Sasuke said teasingly as he wiped imaginary dust from his hands while casting his blond teammate a smug look, causing the female genin to fall into admiration mood, eyes filled with pulsing hearts.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She whispered airily causing the Uchiha to wince outwardly, and Naruto to cringe inwardly. Fangirls were creepy.

The blond glared darkly at Sasuke before returning his attention to their sensei.

"It would seem we should go back, we are not prepared for this. Also Naruto needs medical treatment seeing how those claws contain a deadly poison that must be treated quickly." Kakashi explained as he turned a concerned eye to his Jounin-sensei.

His words caused Naruto to freeze and look at the claw marks on his hand, the blood tainted black with what could only be a poison. The Inner Fire on to be exact. 'Damn... I need to drain the poison... I can't go back to the village, that would look bad.' He thought with a sigh as he noted his teacher asked to speak with Tazuna.

"The opposition was two Chunin levelled nuke-nin of the Village Hidden in the Mists and they are ninja renowned for their willingness to fight until their goal's end has been accomplished; even at the cost of their own lives. Obviously they were watching and waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"They concealed themselves in a puddle even though the sun is out and we haven't seen rain in many days, meaning there shouldn't be any puddles out." He stated as he silently studied the two bound before him.

"If you knew that then why did you allow them to attack you?" Tazuna asked in curiosity, wondering if all ninja were as crazy as the ones he had thus far met.

"I could have killed them at any given point... but ... I wanted to find out who their real target was." He said before looking back at the aging man from Wave Country.

"What does that mean?" The man questioned almost elusively.

"If it was truly you they were after or one of us ninja after all, as I had said, there was no word of shinobi being out to get you. Your request to Hokage-sama was to provide you with an escort that would protect you from average thugs on the road and for the duration of your bridge building..

"In any case, this mission is more then just a B-ranked mission. To protect you from simple bandits while you are completing your bridge would be simple, but if you expected a ninja assault, then this mission ought to have been ranked differently and left for an elite shinobi to deal with.

"You may have had your reasons, but it is unwise to conceal such important facts as that when asking for help. As this task falls far beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned." He concluded.

His words caused the pink haired girl to frown. "There is no way we are good enough for this mission. We will need an anaesthetic for Naruto's wound before we can even re-open it to drain the poison. We need to return to the village and have a professional look at it." She said fear visible in the sweat beading on her large forehead.

"Hmm..." Kakashi said in a contemplative way. "This is complicated..." He mumbled as he looked off at the sky.

'No! We can't go back! I know...!' The blond thought in determination.

"Do we go back now to make sure Naruto receives proper treatment...?" The Jounin asked himself out loud.

"Failed! What do you mean you failed!" A short man raged as he leaned heavily on his highly polished cane, his aged face contorted with rage as he glared at the relaxed man before him through his expensive designer sun glasses.

"I payed for the best! It wasn't cheap either and you failed?" He continued as he brought his dominate hand up to point in an angry gesture towards he who had failed him. "I wouldn't have payed for your skills had I realized you to be this weak!"

An impassive man looked on from his relaxed position on the couch before he swung his massive broad sword forward in a great swing causing the rich man to widen his eyes in fear and his two goons that were hired body guards to tense up.

With a determined look Naruto drew a clean kunai knife from his weapons pouch and he stabbed himself in his wounded hand before painfully twisting the blade within his skin before pulling it out in a shower of crimson and black tainted blood.

The two other genin, Jounin and the bridge builder all looked at the blond with varying degrees of shock on theirs faces.

'I'm different! I know that, but still I had not fitting in and being an outcast amongst all those I care for!' The blonde inwardly cried while the fox merely gave his vessel the room to vent properly.

"Naruto! Stop! What are you doing!" Sakura yelled.

'I've trained long and hard, I've worked for all that I have. I can't be weak, I must be strong even in my mask. I once swore that no one would ever have to save my life again and I'll stick to it! I will not be pushed aside and labelled as weak. I will not be outdone by anyone! I swear it by the pain in my left hand!' He silently vowed before locking intent eyes onto the people watching him with concern.

"On this bloodied kunai knife, I pledge... to protect the old man. Uzumaki Naruto ready and reporting for duty!" He said with a confident smirk on his intense features.

"Stop whining!" A sharp voice cut through the tense air. "With this mighty neck-cleaving blade of mine I will take out the target." He concluded as he glared down his arm towards the man that stood trembling with the tip of his blade to his neck.

"A..Are you sure... you want to?" The man asked as his eyes darted between the blade tip towards his throat and the man wielding it. "They do have ninja of tremendous skill... and...since the demon brothers failed their attempt they will likely be on guard for further attempts."

"Remember who you are talking to!" The sword holder snarled darkly, his mouth set in a thin line which wasn't seen through the bandages hiding his mouth from view.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist." he explained with a preditorial look in his brown eyes.

"Uh... Naruto that was really cool and all... but if we don't stop the blood flow you might bleed to death." Kakashi said in amusement, pleased with the progress his student was making. He silently approached the frozen, wide-eyed genin.

'Oh.. that might have been a little overkill for my mask..' He inwardly said with a giant sweat drop. 'Time to fix that...' "What! I'm too young to die!" He exclaimed woefully as he drastically waved his arms around while going on and on about how he had to live to be Hokage and beat that stupid bastard.

"Let me see your hand." Kakashi said in a gentle manner as he pulled out a roll of bandages and began to bind the already mending wound. 'He is alright healing... Could this be because he has the Kyuubi in him...?' He silently thought with a serious expression, though it was only his eye that was visible.

"Kakai-sensei...? Am I going to live?" The blond asked his blue eyes searching the man before him. "You have a really serious look." He elaborated as his instructor looked up and locked eyes with him.

"You'll be just fine. I was just thinking." He said with a happy quirk to his eye as he stood and turned to regard the other three. "Let's get going. We have a mission to complete."

"I have something I need to tell you all." Tazuna stated as he looked down at the ground his empty hand clenched in a fist.

Many hours later found the group sitting in a small boat as a man lead them across the water through a thick fog.

"Wow... This is some seriously thick fog." Sakura said earning her captain obvious points.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in just a moment. It is nearly halfway complete." Their guide stated as he looked around the water with weary eyes. "On the other side of it is Nami no Kuni-- the Land of Waves."

Silence fell over the group once more before something slowly was coming into view, after a few minutes a massive bridge was revealed towering over them with its immense structure. "Holy! That's huge!" The blond genin exclaimed with his eyes wide in shock.

"Hey keep it down!" Their guide hissed darkly a look of panic on his weathered features. "This mist may hide us from sight, but that won't stop us from being heard. That is why I have been paddling instead of using this motor." He explained with a cautious glance behind them. "We'd be in deep trouble is Gato found us..."

Kakashi frowned in thought as he recalled the conversation they had earlier when Tazuna had revealed much about their current predicament. 'Gato wants him dead so that the bridge will never be completed which would allow him to keep his wealth...

'If I remember correctly, he is a multi-billionaire in the field of marine-transport. The man who is supposedly the richest man in the world.' The silver haired Jounin sighed as he looked over at his team. 'We will have to be weary. Gato will send a stronger foe as he is no doubt desperate to stop the completion of the bridge...'

"We'll be there soon..." The man stated as they passed through a chanal of sorts before coming out into what looked like a lake with mangroves--evergreens that grew on shore lines-- covering the shores of the land before them. They had arrived.

"Thank you." Tazuna whispered to their helper as they docked on a nearby dock, and everyone save the man who was their guide got off leaving the man to leave with several strokes of his oar.

The town was in poor shape. The buildings were in dire need of repair and the people wondering the streets were thin with sad expressions on their faces, not even the children's laughter could be heard. It was a tough time.

'Kyuubi... I want to help them.' Naruto thought sadly as he watched a small child beg Sakura for some candy which she gladly gave the boy. 'I want them to smile.'

They hurriedly moved from the outskirts of the town and onto a tree covered path which was supposed to lead to Tazuna's home.

'There's something here... or more precisely... someone.' Naruto told the Kyuubi as he narrowed his blue eyes and withdrew a kunai. 'Yet... Kakai-sensei doesn't seem to notice...' He fisted the kunai before spinning tot he side. "There!" He shouted as he released the mini blade.

The dull thunk of a knife striking wood sounded through the air. 'Substitution...' he thought with a sigh. "I guess it must have been a mouse..." He mumbled to himself as he ran a hand over the back of his neck in a show of mock embarrassment.

"You moron! Are you out of your mind!" Sakura screeched. "There was nothing there!"

"Please don't play around with your weapons. They can be a tad bit dangerous." Kakashi said with a major sweat drop visible as he eyed his young genin.

"Don't go scaring us you midget!" Tazuna yelled as he held his hand to his heart. "Stop messing with out heads!" He added as an after thought, clearly not pleased that he had an idiot of a protector who would likely wind up getting him killed.

"I think I might have seen someone..." He muttered under his breath ignoring the yelling directed at him. A rustling noise cut through the air and he turned and launched yet another kunai knife, but in the opposite direction.

The ninja tool struck the wood of a tree just above the head of a petrified white rabbit. 'Oops... I think I scared one of your relatives...' Naruto teased.

_'Ha..Ha.. very funny kit...'_ Kyuubi mumbled with a glare which was directed to a certain blond ninja who he just happened to live inside of.

"Oh no! Poor little bunny!" Naruto cried in shocked as he raced over to the seemingly comatose rabbit. 'Substitution again... obviously. Only an idiot wouldn't realize that white rabbits aren't around this time of year making it an indoor pet of sorts, breed for battle alone...' He thought with a sigh. "Please snap out of it!" He said as he cuddled the soft creature to his chest.

'That is a snow hare. It is spring and it should not sport its winter coat. After all the fur of snow hares change colour with the seasons. Winter they are as white as the snow, while in summer they are of darker pelts, ranging from browns to blacks. Meaning that one has been kept as a pet indoors where there is little to no sun shine... This is it!' Kakashi summed up as he glanced of to the side as a bead of sweat formed on his face near his visible eye.

In the bushes stood a figure who held a massive broad sword in his hand as he studied the group before him. 'From what I can tell... this group isn't on par with the demon brothers... but their leader is from Konoha and he isn't just any ninja. He is Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... This will be fun...' Zabuza thought devilishly before he launched his sword towards the group.

The blade cut through the air spin dangerously towards the travellers. "Duck!" Kakashi ordered and was pleased to note that no one had to be told twice as they all hit the dirt to avoid being beheaded by the sharp projectile.

It whirled dangerously before coming to a halt as it embedded itself in a thick tree trunk in a spot about half way up the abused tree. Zabuza leapt and landed upon the surface of his blade and looked down at hi prey below.

'That guy looks familiar.' Both Kakashi and Naruto thought simultaneously though the other was none the wiser of that fact.

"Momochi Zabuza. Traitor ninja to the Land of the Waves." Kakashi said as he moved his hand in front of his blond student to quell his actions as the boy looked ready to pounce. "Don't Naruto." Kakashi stated not wanting the boy to get hurt. "Leave him to me, he is out of your league."

'I think I will have to use **it** for this battle.' He thought with a sigh as he moved his gloved hand up to grasp his forehead protector in a suspense-filled moment. "This may get dirty..." He mumbled putting on a decent show causing everyone to look on in anticipation of the trump card to come.

"Copy-cat Kakashi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said in confirmation as the silver haired Jounin revealed the crimson eye with the trademark comas in their depth. "The ninja who has copied over a thousand jutsu." He finished and smirk as he noted the amazed looks on the group below.

'The Sharingan... but that is the bloodline of the Uchiha...' Naruto thought with a small frown.

'How...? The Mirror Wheel Eye... Could he...?" Sasuke looked on his dark eyes wide with shock at the possibilities that were placed out before him.

"Assume the Manji formation." Kakashi ordered his team as he lowered his arm and listened to his team hastening to obey.

"It is an honour to see that eye of yours so early into our confrontation." Zabuza chuckled. "But wouldn't it be easier on all for you to simply hand the old man over?" He questioned though he already knew the answer.

"Sharingan? What the hell is a Sharingan?" Naruto demanded as he looked pointedly at his sensei even though he knew all the data on said bloodline limit.

"Those who have the Sharingan eye," Sasuke began drawing his teammates' and the bridge builders attention to him. "have a mastery of an ocular form of ninjutsu. One that enables them to penetrate and see beyond the reality of illusions or spells. Also those who have the ability can copy any ninjutsu they see save for bloodline ones." Sasuke summed up.

"Indeed... When I was still with the Mist, we had a bingo book containing data on all of our known enemies and there was an extensive write up on you. It told of your legendary ability which allowed you mastery over a thousand or so jutsu, earning you the name Kakashi of the Mirror Eye." Zabuza said in approval pleased with the challenger before him. He'd get a good work out with the Jounin as his opponent.

'The Sharingan is a rare gift, one that is said to only lie within those of Uchiha blood. Could he possibly be related?' Sasuke silently questioned as he eyed his instructor.

"The time for pleasantries has passed. I'm on a tight schedule to finish the old man off." Zabuza smirked as he narrowed his eyes having grown bored of all the talk and no action. "But first it seems I'll have to deal with you Hatake Kakashi."

In a swift leap, the demon of the mist jumped from his sword, grabbing its handle in the process, and pulled it from the wood as he landed on top of the water of a near by lake causing everyone to turn their attention towards the nuke-nin of water.

"He's standing on water!" Sakura exclaimed her mouth hanging wide while her eyes bugged out of her sockets. "I thought that only happened in movies!" She added after regaining control over her facial features.

While Sakura was blathering pointlessly Zabuza rose his right hand to his lips in a silencing motion while putting his left as high as it could go, thumb, index and middle finger in the air. 'Clever bastard...' Kakashi inwardly winced.

'He built up a high concentration of chakra...' Naruto commented with a shrug.

"Specialty ninjutsu of Kirigakure." Zabuza murmured as he was engulfed in a thick shroud of mist which covered the playing field.

"He's gone!" Naruto yelled as he tensed blue eyes darting each and every way. 'He's in that tree... but.. oh!'

'He will come after me first.' Kakashi concluded. 'He is after all Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure Assassins Corps. A well known master of the art of silent killing.' He thought silently taking inventory of all things around that could be used as an advantage. "Do not let your guards down, that would be like signing your own death certificate for a one way trip to hell or heaven. I haven't mastered all there is to the Sharingan so all of you stay cautious."

"There are eight targets." The voice of Zabuza drifted in to them, seemingly coming from all directions. "Throat, Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, the Jugular Vein, the Subclavian Artery, Kidney and the Heart. Each vulnerable and lethal points on the average human body. Which should I strike first?" He said in a dark voice which would cause many to flee in terror, though those present merely tensed at the intimidation tactic.

Kakashi looked around before dropping into a battle stance allowing the block on his killer intent to vanish. The air seemingly grew thick and the genin could feel the murderousness coming from their teacher in potent waves.

'This blood thirst!' Sasuke thought wide eyed. 'It is the intensity of bloodlust, pure un adultered bloodlust from a battle of the elite. If I move or even blink he'd kill me. I can feel it. I can't stand this! I'm going to lose it! I hate knowing my life is in their hands. Almost wanting to commit suicide just to end the suspense.' Sasuke inwardly spoke, shaken up by such dark feelings.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice cut through the Uchiha's mind causing him to halt the kunai he had been bringing up as though he was going to use it to end his miserable life. "Calm down." The jounin continued soothingly. "Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." He added before turning his scared eye towards him. "I will never let my comrades die." He said with his happy smile in place.

"I wouldn't bet on that!" Zabuza cut in as he suddenly appeared behind the Genin and before the bridge builder having passed through their defence formation with ease. "Game over." He shouted as he pulled his sword in a wide arch swing, one that would sever all the genin's torsos from their legs.

In a blue of speed, Kakashi of the Mirror Eye, rushed forward his kunai knife in hand. He pushed past his Genin and rammed his weapon into the ninja's stomach, successfully halting the assault that would have likely killed the children had he not made it there in time.

A dark chuckle was heard behind the silver haired jounin causing him to turn around just as the man he stabbed turned into water. 'Water clone.' he thought though he was unable to move fast enough as Zabuza brought his blade swipping towards him, successfully cleaving Kakashi in two.

"EYAAAAH!" Sakura screeched as she brought her clenched fists up to her chest fear visible on her features.

'He's a ninja... an elite one at that... Of course he isn't dead. It's a clone, water style.' Naruto thought with a sigh. For someone who had the highest intellect level in their graduating year she really was an idiot. Just as he thought that the two separate pieces of Kakashi tumbled into water.

'A water clone? He was able to copy me in this mist?' Zabuza asked silently as he looked around eyes wide and before he could move he felt a blade being pressed to his neck causing him to freeze up.

"Don't move." Kakashi warned as he put a little more pressure on the man's neck, causing a small cut to appear staining a small spot on the bandages around the man's neck and face.

"As you said, 'Game over'." Kakashi said while glaring at the nuke-mist-nin.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered with a smile ov his face while Sakura started to giggle happily that she wouldn't die in this battle.

"...Heh...heh...heh...HEH... You think this is over?" Zabuza asked in clear amusement. "You just don't seem to get it. It will take more then copying my moves to defeat me... a lot more. But I do admit you are good." He concluded as he peered over his shoulder at the man who held the blade to his neck.

In a matter of seconds you managed to duplicate my water clone jutsu, then you made said clone say that sappy junk that you would have said yourself. By doing that you insured my focus would be on that clone of yours, while you hide using the Kirigakure technique for hiding in the mist, where you could watch my every move.

"Too bad for you." The man before him said. "I am not that easy to fool." A second Zabuza sneered as he appeared behind Kakashi.

The ninja of the mirror wheel eye plunged his kunai knife through the clone's neck causing it to splash into a water puddle while he turned around to face the real Zabuza who was bringing his sword in a wide arch horizontal swing towards him.

"Zabuza was a water doppelganger too!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched his sensei drop to the ground in a cat like sprawl, successfully evading the sword which continued to swing as it had nothing to halt its momentum. Though as it reached a point behind the mist nin, he jammed it into the ground before bringing his foot up in a powerhouse kick.

His foot connected with the jounin's right ribs and sent him flying backwards. Zabuza seeing an opening pulled his sword from the ground and rushed forward only to stop just in the nick of time to avoid stepping on the mikibishi that Kakashi had purposely dropped as he sailed by.

With a loud splash, the silver haired jounin crashed into the water head first. "Foolishness!" Zabuza said with an almost happy tone.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he took a half step forward.

'How did he get knocked that far?' Sakura asked herself.

'His physical abilities are incredible.' Sasuke silently complemented as he squinted his eyes towards the water.

'This water is so dense...' Kakashi thought as he resurfaced, his wild hair wet and dangling more then usual.

"Gullible fool!" Zabuza said with a smirk as he appeared behind the jounin, standing on the water his hand flying through seals. "Suirou no Jutsu." He said and before Kakashi could even react he was incased in a swirling sphere of water unable to move, though this technique also made Zabuza unable to attack his students as his hand had to be partially inside the sphere.

'I thought I could go under water and regroup. That was a tactical error.' the silver haired sensei inwardly cringed at his blunder.

"You're trapped and there is no way out. After all, your running around is interfering with my mission, but don't worry, I'll finish you off later once I'm through with the others. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said as he formed a one-handed seal causing a clone of himself to rise from the water in an eerie way.

'I knew he was good but not this good!' Kakashi inwardly exclaimed as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Pathetic excuses for ninja." The Zabuza clone chuckled as he stepped from the water onto land eyes glaring at the young genin. "You try so hard to fit in, but you aren't worthy to wear those Hitai-Ate. A true ninja is one who has crossed and recrossed the border between the living and the dead.

"Clothing and weapons don't make the ninja, you need skills that make you worthy enough to be in my bingo book before you are deemed worthy to be a ninja. We don't call your kind ninja, we call them..." The clone trailed off as he vanished from sight only to reappear before Naruto who he then kicked with such force that his forehead protector fell to the ground in front of the clone's feet.

The blond was sent skidding backwards, blood flowing from his mouth from the initial blow and the added impact. He landed in a crumpled heap not even hearing his teammates' concerned words.

"Everyone listen carefully!" Kakashi called out from within his prison. "Take Tazuna and run! This is a fight you can not win. If he wants to keep me in this water prison, he can't leave this place, and his water clones can't go beyond a certain distance from his real body or they will fall apart. So get out of here." He ordered as his eyes lingered on his injured student.

Naruto slowly sat up, his blond spikes falling in his eyes as he looked up at Zabuza. 'Kyuubi... we fight. I won't break my mask but I'll pull something off that would look believable for a 'dobe' like my mask.' He thought in determination as his eyes moved over from his still bandaged hand to his Hitai-Ate that the mist clone was stepping on.

A determined light shone in the blond's eyes as he shakily stood on his feet, his eyes promising a world of pain for the nuke-nin. With a battle cry he lunged forward ignoring everyone's protests at such a fool hardy action.

As he got within range he was launched backwards by a powerful punch sending him in a ruff tumble. "What were you thinking tackling him by yourself! You think you're cool but Genin levelled ninja like us can't take him!" Sakura admonished in a loud screech. "Ehh?" She asked as she noted her teammate slowly getting up.

In the blond's hand was his hitai-ate. 'He did that just to get his forehead protector back...?' Kakashi thought with a strange light in his eyes.

"Heh, what's life like without eyebrows you freak..?" Naruto asked, his gaze looked on the ground. "I have a new listing for your bingo book. He who will be Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," He began as he retied his head band back on, " is Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" He said as he looked up with a fox-like grin on his features.

'Naruto..?' Kakashi leaned forward in his prison.

'This kid has guts... and I thought he was just a loud-mouths idiot...' Tazuna thought with respect in his eyes as he looked on at the blond ninja.

"Sasuke... listen up. I have a plan." Naruto stated as he looked over his shoulder at his male teammate.

"Time to try some teamwork then?" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

'Strange... I feel so... This Naruto is so...' Sakura thought as she stared at the blue eyed ninja.

"Okay! Let's get to it!" Naruto said with a smirk as he looked back at the Zabuza clone.

"Heh... You are pretty sure of yourself." The clone commented. "But do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?"

'Damn it!' Kakashi inwardly cursed. "I thought I told you to run! It was over the moment he caught me and you three still have a mission to accomplish so leave!" Kakashi shouted out at them, his voice sounding distorted by the water prison.

"Gramps?" Naruto asked as he cutely tilted his head to the side to regard the man.

"What? I know I got us all into this mess by lying about the details of this mission and I have lived a long life. I have no right to put you all in danger so go, save your sensei." Tazuna said with a small but honest smile.

Sasuke smiled smugly as he looked over at Naruto. "So that settles that. You ready?" He asked the blond all the while smirking.

"Apparently you don't care to live long enough to grow old." The clone said with amusement. "You are merely playing ninja, a child's game. When I was your age I had already died my hands with the blood of my foes." The Zabuza clone stated as he looked as he calloused hands, his words causing the young ones to gulp.

"...The demon Zabuza..." Kakashi stated.

"It would seem my reputation had proceeded me." The real Zabuza said while chuckling.

"Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also know as the Village of the Bloody Mist... The final stage before becoming a full-fledged ninja was an inhumanly difficult test." Kakashi explained.

"So...You have heard of our graduation exercise.." Zabuza commented as he looked at the silver haired Jounin.

"Graduation test?" Sakura asked in curiosity, her question causing their enemy to laugh.

"It was a kind of killing spree amongst classmates." He said darkly. "Students who were friends, those who ate from the same dish, as undergrads they were divided into pairs and were forced to fight against each other... to the death.

"Imagine... Comrades who have lived together, eaten together, lived together, shared each others hopes and dreams..." He concluded with a sadistic smirk that was hidden behind his bandages, but the dark light was visible in his eyes.

"Ten years ago, the council of elders in the Mist Village were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual...because of the appearance the previous year... of a human fiend who made reformation essential." Kakashi began.

"What kind of reformation?" Sakura asked nervously. "What did the fiend you spoke of do?"

"Without a moment's hesitation, without a single qualm, a boy who hadn't even yet qualified as a ninja butchered over 100 members of that year's graduating class." Their instructor concluded.

"Ah yes... The good old times. They were so much fun!" Zabuza said with a demented look in his eyes before he looked over at Naruto and Sasuke focussing his killer intent at the two causing them both to flinch.

In a blur the clone raced forward and nail Sasuke in the stomach with his elbow, sending the boy flying only to be stopped mid-flight by a downward fist to his stomach driving him to the ground and winding him. With a cry of pain, blood flew from the Uchiha's mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched worriedly while Kakashi merely tensed as sweat beaded on his face.

"Time to die.." Zabuza clone stated as he placed his foot on the downed boy's stomach and placed pressure on it.

'Sasuke!' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he placed his hands in the cross-like seal.

In a puff of ninja smoke that threatened to devour the entire area, a good thirty or so shadow clones appeared all smirking the same smirk, all directed towards Zabuza who looked on in shock.

"Doppelgangers eh? And quite a lot of them to.." Zabuza said in approval, maybe this would be a slightly bigger challenge then he had first thought.

Every Naruto withdrew a kunai knife as they smirked on at the man before him who removed his foot from his teammate who was slowly drawing himself away from the enemy. "Ready or not!" All of them cried out before they all went airborne landing in a dome of Naruto, successfully encasing the Demon of the Mist's clone inside a pyramid.

Chuckling escaped the prison as the clone grabbed his sword and swung it in a complete circle sending every Naruto sailing.

'Incredible! Just when I thought they had a chance of downing that monster...' Tazuna thought while silently wondering if they would even survive this encounter.

All the Naruto clones burst into smoke as the original removed his back pack from his shoulders and brought it in front of him as he skidded to a halt, his hand inside his bag. 'This should work as long as Sasuke plays along...' Naruto thought as he pulled out a weapon and tossed it over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke!" he shouted, making sure he had the other boy's attention.

Sasuke reached up and caught it, his eyes narrowing slightly. 'So that's your plan...' He thought as he opened the weapon up to it full form, revealing it to be a Demon Windmill Shuriken. "Fuuma Shuriken. Windmill of Shadows!" he exclaimed as the brought the weapon up so that it hid all but the top left side of his face.

"Shuriken are useless against me." Zabuza stated as he and his clone observed the dark haired boy leap into the air in a graceful spin before launching the weapon in a spinning blow. Though the man was shocked as the weapon veered off to the side of the clone. "At least you have sense to aim for my true body..." Zabuza commented as he watched the approaching weapon.

With little to no effort he plucked the oncoming weapon out of thin air with his remaining hand. "Amateur.." He muttered before his eyes widened as he saw a second Fuuma Shuriken headed towards him. "A second hidden in the shadow of the first!" The man exclaimed.

With a smile the ninja jumped over the flying weapon as a little girl would her jump rope, causing the weapon to flail off into the distance over the water. "Still an amateur." He said while glaring at the children.

'He dodged it...' Sakura thought desperately.

"Heh.." Sasuke said with a smirk.

A pop behind the man caused him to peer over his shoulder in time to see the weapon engulfed in a puff of smoke revealing the blond ninja who had a kunai in hand. Everyone save Sasuke looked on in shock at this tactic as Naruto launched his kunai towards Zabuza with deadly accuracy.

Having no other option, Zabuza pulled his hand from the water prison, successfully dodging the weapon, but at the same time causing his water prison to be released freeing the silver haired Jounin.

'That little runt!'Zabuza thought in rage as he spun around preparing to launch the Shuriken he had in his hand towards the blond who was falling fast to the water.

Just as he was about to release it, one of the blades struck something causing blood to fly. It was Kakashi, he had put up his metal plated gloved hand and blocked the attack to protect his student from the deadly blow.

Naruto landed with a large splash. 'Damn... if Kakashi hadn't stopped him I'd have had to break my cover if I planned on living...' He inwardly winced as he resurfaced, greedily taking in air.

Kakashi slowly brought his face up and glared venomously at his opponent. 'That was too close...' He thought as he knocked the Shuriken from the man's hand, causing it to fly off and disappear into the mist.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura squealed happily.

"That was brilliant Naruto. All of you have matured." The silver haired jounin complemented as he looked at the mist ninja who, like himself, was standing on the water.

"My Kage Bunshin wasn't meant to take Zabuza down, its purpose was to divert his attention from Sasuke and my true self while I transformed into the second windmill Shuriken. I didn't think that my plan would take him down, but that wasn't my goal. I was aiming to rescue you Kakashi-sensei." The blue eyed fox vessel explained as he bobbed happily in the water.

"You made me fly into such a rage that I dropped my jutsu." Zabuza said in an attempt to preserve his ego.

"No! You didn't drop it, you were forced to drop it otherwise you's be one arm short and I would still have been freed." Kakashi said. "Just so you know, the same trick won't work twice on me. Your move."

Zabuza snarled before he leapt backwards, Kakashi likewise following the action landing the same distance away. The mist nuke-nin began forming seals and Kakashi likewise did the exact same seals at the same time as his enemy. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" They both cried simultaneously as two massive water dragons rose up from the water and began to do battle above and around the two ninja.

'We are being watched...' Naruto said as he focussed on staying above the water as massive waves reaped the water into a chaotic state.

_'I sense it too kit. And I'd say it is the enemy... perhaps an allie of the Demon of the Mist...?'_ The fox suggested before once more falling silent.

'So many hand seals, katas, performed so quickly and yet Kakashi-sensei had managed to mirror them all at the same instance as Zabuza...' Sasuke thought in amazement as water splashed all around them despite being on land.

Zabuza and Kakashi both leapt forward in a clash of weapons as water continued to poor down around them as their dragons likewise clashed, mauling each other to death, figuratively speaking that is.

'Something... Isn't right...' Zabuza thought with a frown as he and his adversary continued to parry blows, neither gaining nor losing. A stalemate of sorts. He scowled before pushing back, his battle partner do the same.

The two began running in a circle, neither getting closer to the other as they matched their pace. On a spilt second the mist nin and Kakashi slid to a halt and both raised their arms into the seal needed for the mist technique of Kirigakure.

Zabuza stared into Kakashi's red eye, watching the spinning comas. 'All my moves and gestures, he sees...'

"Through them all." Kakashi finished the ninja's thought out lout for him, causing his eyes to widened.

'Is he reading my mind? Curse him! He has..'

"That sickeningly evil look in his eyes!" Kakashi finished for him again as he and Zabuza simultaneously moved into the same seal, their dragons having long since destroyed each other.

"Feh... You are a pale imitation." Zabuza began.

"I'm the original, no mere copycat stands even a ghost of a chance against me!" Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time in the same tone.

"Stop mimicking me like a foolish monkey!" Zabuza snarled in rage as he began a set of handsels, pissed that the man before him was doing the same. He frozen momentarily as he saw what looked like himself standing beside his enemy. 'It's... me?' He silently asked as his eyes grew wide. 'It must be an illusion!' He thought before a voice cut through.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi stated as he finished a seal, causing a massive horizontal cyclone to appear before him, moving with great velocity towards the mist nin.

'What?' Zabuza thought in shock. 'He used the very ninjutsu I had planned on using before I could even do it! I can't keep up with him!' All thoughts were smashed to a halt as he was plunged backwards by the raw attack that struck him face on.

Meanwhile, Naruto struggled out of the ragging water and onto shore panting heavily. 'Note to self, when Kakashi fights on water against a water using ninja, don't hang around in the water...' he thought with a sigh as he looked on at the destructive path the water was making.

The attack slowly died down and the mist ninja was plunged bodily against a study tree, his breath being knocked out of him and before he could even regain his bearings six Kunai were flung at him, each hitting their mark. Two to his shoulders, two to his lower arms and two to his legs.

On the weapons impact, Zabuza cried out in pain while Kakashi landed smoothly on a branch in the tree that Zabuza was against.

"Can you see the future?" The injured man asked as he peered up at the Copycat ninja who had earned his name well.

"Yes!" He answered with a happy quirk to his eyes causing Zabuza to look horrified. "I foresee your death!" Kakashi finished darkly as he pulled out a Kunai, but before he could move two senbon needles impaled the man through the neck causing him to collapse dead.

All the genin blinked in shock while Kakashi eyed the young hunter ninja who had just appeared beside the lifeless corpse. "You're predication came true!" The figure said happily. "Thank you for your help. I hope you didn't mind my intrusion, but I wanted the satisfaction on ending Zabuza's life myself." He said with a little bow of his head towards the silver haired ninja who had just jumped down and checked the man's pulse, double checking that he was indeed dead.

"Your mask is a familiar one. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you a hunter from the Village Hidden in the Mist?" Kakashi inquired as he eyed the boy who had to be even younger than Naruto who was his youngest student.

"Correct." The hunter answered in amusement.

"A hunter?" Naruto asked allowed, sounding as though he knew nothing of such a person.

"As a hunter it is my duty to hunt down and eliminate all rogues and outlaws. You're battle is over for now." He said before pausing to kneel down beside the body, his words suspicious to any who listened closely enough. "I must take my leave, I have remains to dispose of to preserve our secrets." He concluded before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, taking Zabuza's cooling body with him.

'Crap... Zabuza is still alive and he has a pretend hunter on his side...' Naruto inwardly winced. 'After all, Hunters always finish off their targets on sight...' Naruto thought with a sigh knowing that they would have another encounter with the man sometime in the near future.

_'We'll just have to sigh before that happens...'_ Kyuubi said with a smirk. _'But for now... I think we had best hurry to out destination...'_

"Well, we have to continue to escort Zabuza-san." Kakashi said as he pulled his head band back down over his Sharingan eye.

Just as the words left his mouth, Kakashi suddenly collapsed to the ground leaving everyone to blink in confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

**Shuchu Suru Enerugi Kosen: 21 Pasento!**

Means: Concentrated Energy Ray: 21 Percent

**Kuroppoi Mihon: Kage Domu!**

Means: Dark Type: Shadow Dome

**Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze Sutairu: Hariken Sanbusaku!**

Means: Water, Earth, Wind Style: Hurricane Trilogy

_**Special thanks to the following for their comments and critisizims:**_

LittleVlueAngel

kurokioku

Nana

NekoKaru

raigushiki

mistylaugh

Coach

Trineko

kurimishu

Kristie

Shinobichan

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Shadow Kitsune67

Sefadora Firewood

Icedragonxyx

SweetMusic01

Gozen V

She.Who.Knows

Shinigami Rachi

StarsOfYaoi

umm...fan

SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll

kaeden

Loving Fan

demonmonkeytrainer

RuByMoOn17

Shadow Eclipse

firareth2

AceLeonor

PyroD

kirallie

xXShadowedfateXx

fan

PsychoLeopard

Kiia

KitMiyu

Baka Manuke

inukyuubi

Shadow Eclipse

Dark Dragon

Any questions you need answered? Anything that isn't cleared up just let me know and I'll try my best to explain it after chapter 4. Thank you much for reading and please review!

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Violence, course language, romance in later chapters (yaoi, yuri, and het.)

**Pairings:** This will be, as I mentioned in chapter one (I think), Itachi/Naruto; Kakashi/Iruka; one sided Hinata/Naruto; Shikamaru/Neji; Kiba/Hinata; Lee/Sakura; Sasuke/OC (he has to carry on the clan after all ) There will likely be more but those are the for sure pairings.

**A/N:** Here is the chapter you have all waited for, the chapter where things take a bit of a twist. Now all the major twistyness will appen during and after the Chunnin exams so just hang in there. I apologize for the wait on this chapter, work has been utterly crazy! They are having me come in at SIX AM! Crazy people. Also school is crazy, so nwo without further ado here is the next installment of Inner Secrets.

**Chapter 4**

"Alright guys, now we will be working on your chakra control." Kakashi said as he leaned lightly on his crutches.

"What's chakra again?" Naruto asked as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. 'Like anyone could be stupid enough to forget one of the fundamental basis to being a ninja.' He added with a sigh.

'This is so not good... Almost as bad as Zabuza still being alive...' Kakashi inwardly sighed as he looked over at Sakura and gave her the go ahead to explain the thing, which she did while he thought over all he had told his students after having woken up. He honestly couldn't believe how foolish he was to believe that the boy was a real hunter nin. He knew that they disposed of bodies on spot, making that the obvious flaw in the story. 'He'll come when he'll come... I just hope were ready...' He thought as his female student finished her explanation.

"Now a true ninja has complete mastery over their chakra, and can use it without a second's thought. How do you do this you ask? Simple, you climb trees." He stated with a happy quirk to his eye. "Without hands." He added after noting their confused looks.

"How?" Sakura dead panned as she regarded their instructor as though he was short several screws.

"Like this!" He said happily as he walked over to the tree, using his clutches with practiced ease and he stepped onto the tree before walking up the vertical plant, using only his feet and the support of his crutches. He walked until he was several meters over their heads before he moved to the underside of a large branch.

"Just remember to focus your chakra into your feet making sure it is a balanced amount. Too much and you will be propelled off the tree, too little and you'll slip right off." He explained. "If you can master this, no jutsu should be beyond you." He said smiling down at his amazed students.

"Now," He began as he withdrew three kunai knives from his pocket and launched them down at the three, each striking a few feet before one of the students, "I want you to use those kunai to mark your progress up the tree, but I do not expect any of you to do it on your first try. Your goal is to get higher and higher every time. Perhaps a running start would be of use..." He suggested.

'Great... purposely failing at this will be difficult... unless...That's it!' Naruto thought as he and his teammates each plucked up a kunai before eyeing three separate trees. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The three genin raced forward. Sasuke he ran to his tree and up several paces before he felt the bark beneath his feet give way, in a hurried move he scratched a mark in the tree before being propelled backwards into a flip before landing with catlike grace.

Naruto ran and took one step before falling flat on his head, while Sakura made it onto a high branch. "Well that was easy." She gloated hoping for Sasuke to give her approval.

"It would seem the female member of our team has the best chakra control." Kakashi commented. "Meaning you get guard duty with Tazuna and I." He said with a smile before looking over at the two males. "You two will stay and practice until you have it down." He ordered happily as he motioned for Sakura to follow him back to the bridge builder's home.

Hours had trickled by and Naruto had only slightly improved whereas Sasuke had mastered it. The sun was preparing to descent over the horizon as the Uchiha took his leave back towards Tazuna's home, inwardly pleased that at least he had beaten the dobe to the top.

Naruto waited a good fifteen minutes after his last teammate had left before releasing a sigh. "Finally!" He quietly exclaimed as he moved over to the tree and walked up it without a second thought and once he reached the top he marked his point before descending, occasionally nicking the wood to make it look like he spent a lot of time focusing on this exercise. After all he did need an alibi and the tree would prove to be just that.

In a whirl of wind and leaves, Naruto vanished from his spot, moving deep into the heart of the forest, far away from prying eyes. He moved to a luscious place, untroubled by man-kind's hands, untainted by their vile ways.

_'It is time...'_ Kyuubi stated as the blond pulled his backpack from his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. _'You mustn't make any mistakes.'_ the fox added as the blond opened up the secret compartment within his pack.

'I will not fail. I must be strong.' Naruto said in reassurance that he could do this as he eyed the scroll he withdrew. 'Makimono Kokonotsu Furuiokosu; The Scroll of Nine Summons. A long lost art.' the blonde thought with a smile as he slowly unrolled it with gentle hands. 'Knowledge of this piece has been lost for over a millennia. If not for you Kyuubi, such know-how would not be within my grasp.' he explained happily.

_'I told you kit. I've been around, and I've seen much. Remember when I told you that so long as you dedicated yourself I would be there to guide you?' _Kyuubi asked with a smile of pride as he observed the boy cut his hand before he began to draw a series of symbols open the kanji encoded scroll.

'Yes, how could I have forgotten? It is set in my mind more sturdy then steel.' the blue eyed genin answered as he finished his symbol drawing. 'I owe you more then any I have ever met. Though you are of no relation, you have become a part of me, literally and non literally. You are much the older brother, or perhaps grandfather that I never had or have ever known.'

_'Your words flatter my aged heart and I am proud to say that I view you as the child I have never had.'_ Kyuubi whispered softly, the soft-spoken words sticking deep into the blond's soul.

'Thank you.' Naruto sincerely said as he placed his hand palm down on the parchment and closed his eyes. 'Cheers.' He finished before he focused bright blue chakra through his hands and into the symbols which changed from crimson to black as a great light engulfed the area.

He was falling, plummeting through nothingness and everything. Light and dark merged together, noise gone but there. He felt great pain, death beckoning, and great peacefulness, heaven's charm. The world had become one large paradox. Combining and twisting in ways no words or gestures could explain.

'Kyuubi...?' He called out into the rushing nothing beyond, the words echoing from his very soul. 'Did I fail?' He asked having received no answer from his counter part.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A sharp voice cut through the air, the sound seemingly androgynous, being neither male nor female.

"Kage Gesshoku." A second voice rang out, twinkling in unknown amusement.

"Shadow Assailant." Rang out the third voice, this time it was a deep baritone that was obviously male.

"Vessel of Kyuubi." A woman said next, her voice seemingly strict.

"Son of Lord Taiyo Hoshi." A second androgynous voice stated, the sound soothing to the very soul.

"Son of Lady Hana Amadare." A mid-toned male voice said.

"Heir of Dragons." Cut in another male voice, one more silky than a mortal could have.

"Lord of Time." A childlike voice added in.

"Child of Destiny." A ninth and final voice cut through, the sound cheerful and obviously female.

As the last word was spoken Naruto seemingly landed in the nothing, eyes glancing each way in search of the voices' owners.

"You come to us with a pure heart and honest intension. Your soul cleansing with its purity. Darkness and pain hover over your heart. Kindness and love radiate from your being." The none voices spoke at once, though sound combined was as great as it was horrifying.

"I, Great Ruler of Dolphins, have judged and accepted you. We will meet soon." The voice that had first spoken said as a kanji chakra seal momentarily appeared on Naruto's forehead before it vanished.

"I, Great Lady of Sanshouo, have witnessed your hearts ambitions and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The second voice said, her voice still amused.

"I, Great Lord of Okami, have tested your courage of heart and mind and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The baritone voice said lightly.

"I, Great Lady of Kitsune, have judged your mind's intentions and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The strict feminine voice said.

"I, Great Ruler of Kaeru, have lain view to your honest beliefs, and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The second androgynous voice whispered lightly.

"I, Great Lord of Tori, have lain witness to your soul and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The mid-toned voice stated.

"I Great Lord of Neko, have viewed the testimonies of your life and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The silky voice purred.

"I, Great Young Lady of Uma, have judged your past, present and future, and have accepted you. We will meet soon." The childlike voice spoke out.

"I, Great Lady of Saru, have written your path which my yet be altered. We will meet soon." The final voice said before Naruto plummeted from the realm of nothingness and into consciousness.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice cut over the breakfast table where everyone was slowly eating their morning meal. "Could you please go out and find Naruto. I'm worried he might have overworked himself. I'd go myself.. .but..." The man trailed off as he looked down at the crutches sitting on the floor beside him.

The Uchiha nodded before standing and leaving without a word.

A young, very effeminate figure walked through the forest, a basket clasped in his hands. Occasionally he would stop his walk to retrieve some herbs that would serve the purpose he had needed them for. 'Someone is there...' The young boy thought as he approached the blond haired genin. 'Him...' He thought with a slight frown that turned into a smile as the boy slowly regained consciousness.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you continue to sleep upon the ground." He said gently as he shook the blond's shoulder.

The voice slowly regained alertness and sat bolt upright his eyes on the figure before him. 'Isn't he...' "Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked in confusion as he purposely ignored Kyuubi who was moving through the blond's memories of the nothingness encounter.

"I am a simple person, doing that which sings to my heart." The boy answered as he spotted a special herb with rare properties. "My name is Haku, and before you ask, no I am not a girl." He said with a chuckle. "How about you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a ninja in training who will one day become Hokage!" The blond cheered.

"Is that the only thing you are training for?" Haku asked quietly.

"No I train to be acknowledged and respected. To protect all those that I care for and even those I don't." Naruto said with a smile.

"Do you have a precious person?"

"Yes. I have a few." The fox vessel answered honestly.

"That is good. After all, when someone is protecting someone or something they care deeply for, they become as strong as they need to be." Haku finished with a small smile.

"I know all about that."

The long haired boy smiled at those words before moving to his feet. "You will get stronger, I know we will meet again."

"Upon the bridge, to fight for our precious people. Right Hunter nin of the mist?" Naruto asked as he too stood up, carefully dusting the dirt and grass from his clothes.

"I see you've recognized me, yet you make no move to attack. Why?" The boy asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Your heart is pure, and your soul in untainted by the blood that tarnishes your hands. I feel... that if the situation had been different you and I could have been friends." Naruto answered seriously his mask half gone.

"Perhaps. You have four days to prepare. Farewell and good luck... Naruto." Haku said in farewell before he turned and left. 'Whose heart is stronger?'

Silence trickled by the tired teen. _'Kit... You did it.'_ Kyuubi spoke breaking the silence.

'I did, didn't I?' The blonde stated more then asked. 'I am shocked that the Masters of the Nine spoke directly to me. It was an honour not worthy to mine eyes, ears, or heart.' He said happily as he sensed the approaching chakra signal of his teammate.

_'You are a special one. If your titles are anything to go by anyways. After this mission I will need to tell you something of importance, something that has just come to my attention.'_ The fox said before falling silent.

'Alright Naruto stated before running at the tree and cutting lines all the way up to the top to make it look less suspicious before he returned to the ground looking as exhausted as he felt just in time for his teammate to arrive.

"Dobe? Why did you come all the way out here?" Sasuke asked in annoyance as he glared darkly at the blond.

"Don't call me that Teme! I came here because this tree is way bigger! Meaning I went higher then you 'cause the top of this tree is higher than yours was!" The blond exclaimed before falling to his bum in sheer tiredness.

"Come on, lets get back already." Sasuke said as he grabbed his teammate's arm and pulled it over his shoulder while placing his other hand on the blond's waist, helping the blond stand.

"Bastard..." Naruto mumbled under his breath as they set off towards Tazuna's home.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you think Naruto made it to the top yet?" Sakura asked her instructor as they walked over to the training spot that Naruto had left for in the morning after Sasuke had fetched him from the heart of the forest.

Before he could answer a kunai struck the ground before them, causing both of them to look up in shock at the blond who was lying on the branch clearly exhausted on the outside, though inside he was brimming with energy.

"**Naruto** can climb all the way up **there**?" Sakura exclaimed in shock as she eyed the blond who was on a branch at least fifty metres above ground level. 'Amazing...'

"See! I'm really high up!" Naruto cheered as he climbed hurriedly to his feet, though he suddenly lost his balance and began falling backwards off of his perch.

"You idiot!" Sakura screeched, her eyes wide.

"No! If he falls from that height..." Kakashi exclaimed his voice trailing off. 'I'm not healed enough to--' he stopped as he watched the blond attached his feet to the base side of the branch.

"Psyche!" Naruto said as he spat his tongue out. 'That might have looked a little too good...' He thought with a sigh as he pulled his chakra back allowing his feet to separate from the tree, his eyes going wide. "GYEAAHHH!" He shouted as he fell, though the downwards motion was stopped by a hand on his ankle.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled.

"Idiot..." Sasuke sighed as he looked down...er up at the boy as he stood how the blond was just moments ago.

'Well... they are coming along nicely.' Kakashi thought with a proud smile only visible by the curve to his one eye.

It was dinner time, and the atmosphere was tense for the group as they all quietly ate their meals, well everyone but Naruto was quiet as he was devouring the food like a starved man would. A sudden bang echoed through the room causing all heads to turn towards the small boy, Tazuna's grandson; Inari.

The boy was standing, his hands pressed firmly against the rough grain of the table as he trembled with some emotion. His face was towards the ground, eyes hidden by hair. "Why do you tire yourself out training!" The boy demanded as he looked up, tears running down his cheeks. "No matter how hard you try you will never be a match for Gato and his thugs!

"You act all cool and tough, but you're all talk and no walk! Those who talk the loudest are compensating for weakness!" The boy raged, his eyes boring darkly into the blonds's eyes. "They'll destroy you..."

"Shut up! I'm not you! I will not lose, not now not ever!" Naruto responded in a dangerously low voice as his eyes narrowed at the accusations thrown at him, the words reminded him of all the hatred that the villagers had shown him. The kid was treading on dangerous grounds.

"You're ticking me off! You run your mouth off while you know nothing! This isn't even your village!" Inari cried, his hands curling into fists. "You don't know a thing about me! You are always clowning around and goofing off. You don't have a clue what suffering or loneliness his!" the boy concluded eyes closed to try and dampen his extreme emotions.

"Shut up." Naruto ordered in a serious voice that wasn't a normal tone from the boy. "Do you think you are the star of a melodrama and that the people around you are guests in your pity party?

"It takes a real big man to sit around and cry you crybaby!" Naruto seethed as he went to his feet, ignoring Sakura who said he had gone too far. Without a look back, the blond exited the house, having barely even touched his pile of food that was cooling on his plate.

Later that night found little Inari seated on the wooden dock next to his home. "May I join you?" Kakashi asked as he appeared behind the boy. He didn't wait for any approval before he sat down beside the emotionally scared child.

"You know... Naruto can be a brash brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or to hurt you. He simply lacks the finer ability to be show things in a calmer fashion." The silver haired Jounin began as he looked up at the half sickle moon above them. "Tazuna-san told us what happened to your father. Naruto also grew up without a father." He explained as he looked over at the boy in time to catch his shocked expression.

".. actually, he grew up without any parents. He has no memories of either of them and doesn't have a single friend. His whole life has been one painful memory." He said sadly.

"R..Really?" Inari asked as he felt shame rise up in his chest.

"Yet... In all the time I've known him he hasn't once shed a tear. He never uses problems as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. Not once." He said with a smile as he thought of his student who resembled someone long gone.

"He always tries his hardest, hoping that someone, anyone would give him notice, praise his good deeds, or pat him on the back. That is his dream, and he is willing to risk all he is just to achieve it.

"My guess is that one day he must have gotten sick of crying." Kakashi continued as he looked down at the water in an almost sad expression. "He understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and that it is worth it...just as your father did.

"Naruto probably understands you more than any of us ever could." He concluded.

"What?" Inari asked as he looked over at the ninja sitting beside him.

"He can't leave you alone, you've gotten under his skin." Kakashi turned to the smile boy, his one visible eye curving into the look that said he was smiling.

The sun dawned bright an early the next day as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke stood just outside Tsunami's home, Tazuna by their side. "Please take good care of Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile. "He has worn himself out so much that I doubt he'll be able to move for the rest of today." He said as the group began to head off towards the bridge, the silver haired jounin no longer using the crutches.

"What! I over slept!" Naruto shouted as he sprang from his bedroll and raced over to the bedroom door and opening it and peering out while still wearing his pyjamas. "Hey!" Naruto greeted hurriedly as he clutched the door frame of his room while looking at Tsunami who was knitting something with Inari's help. "Where'd everybody go?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh! Naruto! What are you doing up, you should stay in bed. Kakashi-san has given you the day off!" She explained as he eyed the boy in shock before he sprang back into his room, only to reemerge seconds later, dressed in a pair of snugly fitting black pants, a crimson tank top, his combat boots, and his regularly worn wrist bands, his pack on his back.

"I knew it! The first chance they'd get they ditched me!" He exclaimed, though an underlined hint of pain echoed through his voice.

"I'm out of here!" He rushed out living two bewildered individuals behind.

He rushed through the trees, moving at a relatively quick pace before coming to a halt on a tree branch. 'Oh shit! How could I have been so dumb!' He silently berated himself before he pulled an about face. He had spotted a forced trail through the woods, one made by people bearing weapons and they were fresh and moving in the direction he had just came from. 'Hold on...'

"What the hell!" Sakura's voice cut through the silent air, causing the three males with her to cringe at the sheer high pitched volume.

They stood on the bridge, where no work was being done and all was quiet as all the bridge builders were unmoving on the ground, blood pooling thickly over the sturdy surface of the bridge.

Tazuna hurriedly raced over to the one who was still obviously breath, though with great difficulty. "What happened?" He asked hurriedly as he gently pulled the man into his strong arms.

"M...m...monst...ers" The man said before coughing out a bunch of blood before he succumbed to death's dark embrace.

'Could it be...?'

Two men stood outside the slightly run down home that belonged to Tazuna and his daughter. Both wearing smirks as they withdrew their toward form their scabbards, demented smirks on their faces.

"Inari could you please help me with the laundry?" Tsunami's voice rang out loudly, causing the two hired samurai to smirk in a predator manner.

"Okay mom! Just give me a minute! I'm in the bathroom!" Inari called back from within the bathroom.

A thick mist slowly rose up around the group on the bridge. "They're coming!" Kakashi informed them as their client stood from the lifeless form of his friend and moved closer to the silver haired ninja and the two Genin.

Weapons drawn, they each scanned their surroundings for a hint of the enemy. 'I was right, he did survive and now he's back to finish things.' Kakashi thought with a frown as he dropped into the basic Taijutsu stance, while his students pulled out kunai knives.

Young Inari had just stepped out of the bathroom to aid his mother when a loud crack and bang rang through their home, as the two thugs smashed down the door, swords held loosely in hand. "Tsunami, the bridge builders daughter." The smaller of the two said as he eyed the woman with lusty eyes. "Aren't you the looker..." He commented with a perverted and cocky smirk. "Sorry hun, but you are coming with us." He concluded.

The two advanced on Tsunami who looked terrified beyond belief. "Leave my mom alone!" Inari shouted angrily, feeling of rage swell up inside of him. He had remembered the blond's words well. He would be strong.

"Get lost brat." The larger thug said as he advanced menacingly on the boy. "Or should we take him captive too?"

"No...get rid of him, we only need one hostage." The smaller of the two stated nonchalantly as he waved his hand in dismissal of the boy.

His words caused the larger one to smirk deviously as he stepped towards the boy, sword held at the ready. "Wait!" Tsunami's voice rang out causing the man to halt in his advance. "If you so much as harm a single hair on his head I swear that I'll bite my tongue and allow myself to bleed to death." Tsunami said in a serious voice.

"Yo! Hasn't your mother taught you two any manners?" A voice from the door broke through causing all four of them to turn.

There at the door stood the blond in all his glory, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. "What the-- Who the hell are you?" The younger of the two demanded as the larger moved towards him.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, your executioner." The blond answered as he withdrew two kunai knives and launched them at the thugs, striking them both neat and clean through the foreheads killing them instantly. "Pathetic... they weren't even real samurai..." He muttered dejectedly before glancing over at the two in apology.

"Sorry about the mess!" He said as he ran his hand sheepishly over his neck while his other hand motioned towards the two lifeless corpses. "I'd clean them up but I'm needed at the bridge." He explained before he raced back out heading towards the bridge.

"Momma... What just happened?" Inari asked as he edged around the bodies and moved towards his mother, who embraced her dear son tightly.

"I'm not sure..."

"Kakashi-sensei! Isn't this that hiding in the mist technique?" Sakura demanded in a shrill voice.

The mist grew thicker and thicker and Sasuke slowly began trembling.

"It has been a while Kakashi-san." A familiar voice cut through the fog, seemingly coming from no where and everywhere at the same instant. "And I see you still have those brats trailing after you. Oh! And look, the boy is trembling, the poor thing." The man commented in amusement.

"I'm shaking with the eagerness of a rematch." The Uchiha said with a smirk as twelve water clone versions of Zabuza made their appearance in a circular formation around the four beings upon the bridge.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Kakashi said with a happy smile directed at his pupil. Without further need of encouragement the youngest living Uchiha tore forward and effectively sliced through each clone in a blur with only two kunai knives, one in each hand.

'There...' The genin thought with pride.

"Obviously my precious water doppelgangers were no match for you! It seems that the brat has matured much in only one week." Zabuza commented in amusement. "Perhaps a worthy rival for you Haku?" the man asked as he looked at the masked boy at his side.

"Indeed." The boy's voice rang out apathetically as he nodded in agreement to his precious person.

"I was right." Kakashi commented as he eyed the two who were now visible in the mist. "Our masked friend is on Zabuza's team."

A loud noise of fire-crackers sounded out through the air causing all of them to turn with 'what the hell?' expressions on their faces before Naruto appeared through the mist. "Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty!" Naruto greeted with a foxy smile. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to stop some seriously ugly looking thugs from kidnapping Tsunami-san and hurting Inari-san." He explained as he ran a hand over his neck in mock embarrassment.

"Zabuza-sama. I wish to fight this boy." Haku stated as he turned towards the blond, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Fine, you do what ever you please to him, I'll keep my mitts off." Zabuza stated with a shrug as he turned his attention away from the blond and towards the real threat, Hatake Kakashi.

"Not so fast!" A thickly accented voice cut through, pulling everyone's attention to a man heavily shrouded by the mist.

'This guy... I didn't even sense his approach.' Naruto thought as he squinted blue eyes towards the figure trying to make out who he is.

"Zabuza-san, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for a moment before you carry out your plans of destruction." The man said as he fully stepped into view.

He was a giant, standing at least seven feet tall, and he was beyond buff. Hell! His muscles had muscles. His long rich black hair was bound in a leather strap while his dark brown eyes stared darkly at the group before him. He was wearing simple black hakama and strapped at his waist were five katana. He was a samurai, and by just looking at him, one could tell he was a well seasoned one at that.

In his hand he clenched a thick metal chain, one that was connected to a collar worn by a colossal beast. It was a monstrous hound that's shoulders reached its owner's elbows with ease.

It was a sleek black and well muscled with black flames billowing from its paws and acidic drool leaking ominously from its powerful jaw that was decorated with jagged fangs.

"Satsujin-sama!" Zabuza stated as his eyes grew large. "To what honour do we owe your's and your hell hound's presence?" the nuke-nin asked.

'Satsujin... that sounds familiar...' Naruto thought as he eyed the new comer.

"Well... I'm here to execute someone who has committed a crime against me and my organization." The man began in his thick burly accent. "Some punk destroyed Rise and Set, leaving me only one base of operation and I'm pissed!" He explained ignoring everyone's varying expressions. "That bastard was a slippery one to trail, but Hikaru here managed to sniff him out and he lead us straight here." The man concluded as he eyed the silver haired Jounin with a dark look.

"Do you now the name of he or she who destroyed them?" Haku questioned the man.

"Not the true identity no, but he is known as the Kage-Gesshoku, or the Shadow Assailant."

'So that's where I recognized him from! My bingo book! Oh crap...' He thought with a sigh as he eyed the giant dog.

"Wait! Back up! Hold the phones!" Sakura called out. "Are you saying that THE Kage-Gesshoku is here!" Sakura squealed. "I've heard so much about him! He is incredible!" She said in a fangirl moment causing everyone to look at the nutter.

Satsujin cleared his throat angrily. "Silence child! That man is a bastard. Hikaru! Locate!" He ordered as he released the chain in his hand allowing it to tumble to the ground with a mass amount of chinkling.

Hikaru raised his massive muzzle into the air and howled ominously before it began to stalk forwards, heading in the opposite direction that all save one of the present thought it would. It moved forwards and only stopped as it was a mere foot away from the blond, the creature easily taller then him. "...N...Nice doggy..." Naruto said as he took a step back.

"What! Satsujin-sama, is Hikaru ill? Cause I can assure you that brat doesn't have the skills or knowledge required to be the Kage-Gesshoku, hell that man is listed in the red section of my bingo book!" Zabuza stated as he eyed the hound and the quivering blond with an appraising eye.

"Odd..." The great samurai of a man moved forward, his traditional wooden sandals clunking eerily against the cement structure. "At ease." He ordered and his hound quickly sat down as he moved to stand before the boy, everyone else to frozen to move.

Blue eyes met dark brown in a clash as the man stared down at the seemingly terrified boy. "Boy! What is your name?" He asked sharply.

"U...U..Uzumaki...Naruto." Naruto answered all his normal flare completely gone, but none could blame him. 'Crap! Crap! Crap! My resources said **nothing** about that beast of a hound! How am I supposed to pull off being innocent when my scent is the same found at the bases' previous sites?'

"Are you the Kage-Gesshoku?" He growled darkly as he grabbed the small boy's chin in a rough hold so that he could stare deeply at the boy's face.

"...N...no..." Naruto said in a trembling voice that no one had ever heard.

"Tell the truth!" The man roared as he backhanded the boy sending him flying back several meters.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sakura simultaneously shouted as they edged forward only to be cut off by Zabuza and Haku who stepped in their path.

"I'd advise you not to move." Zabuza stated as he looked over his shoulder at Kakashi, the genin and the bridge builder. "Haku, keep them occupied." He ordered and the masked ninja didn't need to be told twice as he stepped forward with a hand seal flashing over his hands too quickly for the others to see.

"Yes Zabuza-sensei! Makyou HyouShou HiJutsu!" The young ninja cried and suddenly a circle of mirrors appeared around the group in a dome of pure ice mirrors.

"A Kekkei Genkai!" Kakashi exclaimed as his one visible eye-widened. "I'm going to need this yet again." He stated as he grabbed the edge of his forehead protector and pulled it up so that his Sharingan eye was yet again exposed. "Everyone, protect Tazuna!" He ordered as they all fell into a circular formation around their client.

"Now child, will you surrender your knowledge. I know who you are now." The man said as he walked towards the boy and squatted down before the blond who was sitting on the ground, holding his red and bleeding cheek.

Blue eyes widened as he looked directly up at the brown eyed man who bore inhuman strength.

"You are the Kage-Gesshoku's errand boy." The man said with a sigh. "I should have known that he wouldn't have left a sent trail, but of course his assistant wouldn't be skilled enough to discreetly conceal himself." The man said with a sigh. "Look kid, I don't like hurting children, but I need you to tell me where he is.

"He destroyed two of the five things I have worked hard on and cherish deeply. Rise and Set, named after the very sun, the inspiration for all things." The man explained as he sadly eyed the boy. "All my life I was taught the value of true craftsmanship, and I will do all within my power to protect those standing in such light.

"That started my idea to create the Kompku Renpo, an organization devoted to acquiring the greatest masterpieces this world has ever known. I admit we do this task the wrong way, we kill, we maim, we steal and we blackmail. But it is all to protect things that deserve to be respected." He said with a not of pride in his voice.

"W..What are... the three other things... you worked so hard on?" The blond stammered out as he slowly dropped his hand from his abused cheek.

"Rise and Set as I had mentioned, Solar, my third and last remaining base. The one that holds the greatest pieces in existence. I mourn the loss of those that were kept within my other two bases. The fourth is my skills and power. I had devoted my youth to gaining the strength that I have now.

"And lastly... my daughter... Arcanania, named after her dearly departed mother. She is only seventeen and I work hard just to make her happy... but lately she hasn't smiled. But that is enough of that boy. I will leave you a message: Kage-Gesshoku, I challenge you to a battle, one to defend all that I hold dear. Just for my daughter." He finished as he stood and moved to his hound and grabbed its chain leash.

"Zabuza-san. I apologize for interfering with your mission, but I had to get that done." He said with a nod to the nuke-nin before he turned and began to walk off.

He had only made it a few paces before he stopped and looked over at the boy who was still on the ground. "Naruto..." He said as though testing the boy's name on his tongue. "I suggest you do not accompany your master to our battle." He said before he continued on, him and his beast vanishing into the mist.

Haku silently stepped into the nearest mirror and soon enough he was seen within every mirror.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as his hands flowed through the seals before he expelled a mass breath of golden flames, raging war towards the ice mirrors before him.

"Such a pitiful flame will not destroy my mirrors." Haku admonished as the flames dispelled leaving a darkly charred ground with the ice mirrors unscathed hovering just above the cement of the bridge. Not even a scratch.

"Sasuke, if I take Tazuna and Sakura out of here, do you think you can handle this boy?" Kakashi asked as he wearily eyed each mirror individually.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, and the words had barely escaped his lips when the three others inside the ice mirror prison vanished with a puff of smoke.

"They may have escaped, but at least I still have one prey that can not be helped. After all Zabuza-sama will keep the others out of my way." The mist ninja stated as all versions of him in the mirrors simultaneously withdrew senbon needles which glimmered in a threatening way. "Surrender and you will live."

"Never." Sasuke said as he dropped into a defense stance.

"Then die!" Haku said quietly as every version launched a barrage of needles, that seemingly came from every direction.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed as he, Sakura and the bridge builder reappeared outside of the prison in a puff of ninja smoke. Two mismatched eyes spotted the boy on the ground, seemingly in a daze as his blue eyes were focused on a point beyond the fog. "Naruto!" He said again as he took a step forward.

"Not so fast." Zabuza stated as he appeared before the Jounin. "Let the boy be, he is in a bad situation." The man explained as he moved his sword in a threatening manner, taking pleasure in the girl's and the bridge builder's obvious fear.

"What do you mean!" Kakashi demanded having missed everything that happened while he was within the mirror dome.

"Simple, he failed his master and must report the embarrassment while telling him of the challenge." The man answered in a way that would confuse many before he launched forward, only to have his blade halted by a small kunai.

"You do realize that a ninja's secret weapon should be used with great reserve, not flaunted about at ever random face you see." Zabuza sneered as he leaned forward to glare at the mismatched eyes before him.

"You should feel honored, you are the first to ever see my Sharingan eye twice, and none shall view it a third time." Kakashi said as he forced the nuke-nin back.

"You may have what it takes to kill me, but not Haku." Zabuza said with pride, after all he had trained that boy into a powerful young weapon.

'There is no way that the masked boy is more powerful then Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura thought nervously as she pulled her hands up to her chest in a nervous gesture.

"Since he was but a toddler I beat all of his skills into him and he has prevailed against even the strongest of adversaries. He has lost all regard for his own life and has essentially become a killing machine, a true shinobi.

"His skills are far beyond even my own and he bares the formidable legacy of a bloodline within his very veins. Meaning I have forged and I carry a weapon that has no match, the exact opposite to the brats that you carry... well maybe two of them, the third I have yet to decide upon." He trailed off his eyes momentarily flickering over to the blond who was finally pulling himself to his feet.

'Have I played being shocked long enough?' Naruto asked with boredom in his voice as he continued to sit unmoving on the cement bridge.

_'Yeah, you have. Now I think you ought go assist your teammate, seeing as your sensei will more then likely be able to handle Zabuza of the mist.'_ Kyuubi responded with a shrug and the boy began getting up ignoring the feeling of eyes on his person before he rushed forward towards the dome. Sasuke needed help and he wasn't going to let him down.

"I will give you credit, you have lasted much longer then I thought you would." Haku said towards Sasuke who had various needles sticking out of his body and was huffing heavily with exhaustion."But now, it's over!" He shouted before he launched a mass barrage of senbon at the boy.

Sasuke closed his eyes in anticipation for the impact but it never came, the only sound being metal striking metal. Dark eyes slowly opened revealing a certain blond genin standing before him with a kunai in hand, the needles scattered around him on the ground. "Alright there bastard?" Naruto asked as he peered over his shoulder with a mischievous smirk.

"It's about time you got here dobe." Sasuke said with an amused chuckle.

"Hey! You bastard! Is that anyway to save someone who just saved your butt?" Naruto demanded hotly as he returned his attention to the mirrors before him.

"Impressive... you stopped those senbon with ease..." Haku commented. "Perhaps I ought turn things up a bit." He concluded before he began his assault anew.

"Why are you doing this Haku?" Naruto demanded as he and Sasuke leapt over several needles before ducking under another set.

"You recognized me?" Haku asked as he came to a halt, all versions of him regarding the two before him before each had rose and removed the mist hunter mask, revealing his very feminine features. "That is a surprise as it has never happened before..." He trailed off in thought. "Tell me, when did you figure it out?"

"When I saw you in the forest." He answered honestly.

"Then why did you not attack?" Zabuza's living weapon asked.

"It wasn't the right time." Naruto answered honestly. "We were all preparing for this confrontation, meaning it would not have been honorable to have just attacked you there and then." He explained sheepishly. "I felt that had we met in another time and place with different circumstances we could have been friends." He finished with a small but honest smile.

Sasuke looked between his teammate and his enemy with a frown. 'What is the dobe going on about...?' He silently questioned.

Haku smiled a gentle smile. "I feel that had we indeed meet under different circumstances we would have made great friends." He said honestly before his face turned expressionless. "But things don't always go as we would have liked." He said as he brought his mask back up and replaced it back on his face. "I have to kill you Naruto-kun, for Zabuza, my precious person."

"I understand, but I will not loose, I have to accomplish my dream." Naruto said as he pulled his hands up into the cross-shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted and in a puff of smoke twenty clones appeared.

With a battle cry they all launched forward, the original included, though their advance was short lived as they were struck down by senbon needles, causing the real Naruto to skid backwards with several needles embedded in his flesh. "I feel like a pin cushion..." He mumbled before climbing back onto his face, noting the wide eyed expression of his teammate.

"Naruto! Can you do that again? I have a plan!" He informed the other as his eyes turned from black to red with two black comas swirling in them.

"Yup!" He shouted as he leapt up to his feet. 'He's finally activated his Sharingan. The late bloomers tend to be the strongest of the bunch.' He thought as he jumped backwards to dodge another needle barrage. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted as he brought his hands up in the cross seal.

A second time an odd twenty or so Naruto moved forward, the Uchiha tracking them keeping a close eye on the mirrored Haku's. 'There!' He thought with wide eyes. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He said before exhaling a golden flame which raced towards the airborne Haku who was racing between mirrors launching his needles.

The mask nin saw the oncoming flame and dodged it leaping into the closest mirror. "Impressive." The fake hunter nin of the mist commented as he looked upon the slightly singed hem of his hakama pants. "You are the first to cause me harm, however small it is, within this jutsu." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he pulled a senbon out of his arm. "Is that all you can do?" He cried out in annoyance as he walked over to the Uchiha and glared at him, hand on hips. "For someone who brags a lot you suck!" He said hoping that his words would cause the boy to try harder.

Haku saw the major opening in the boy's stance and hurriedly launched a barrage at him.

Sasuke saw the needles with his Sharingan and hurriedly shoved the blond out of his way taking several of the needles directly to the neck.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Naruto whispered quietly as he looked on in horror. In a swift move he moved forward and caught the falling genin before he hit the ground and he held him gently on his lap. "Hang in there teme!" He shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Heh.. Dobe... I didn't do it..." Sasuke mumbled out, blood flowing from his parted lips.

"Shh." Naruto said, "Try to conserve your strength."

"I never reached ...my dream... To kill him.. my brother..." He whispered before succumbing to the numbing chill that signified death.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried loudly eyes clenching shut in pain as he clutched the cooling body tightly to him. 'And the winner for the best actor goes to Uzumaki Naruto for his dominating performance in 'The Death of an Uchiha!' Naruto thought as he imaged himself shaking hands with some big important person while hold a shiny award. 'I'd like to thank all those who have given me their support-' He began only to be cut off.

_'Kit! Though, I commend you for your lack of creativity at this scene, I'd like to point out that you should probably stop your mask's bawling and give a show to that boy, one so great he can't help but die happily at the end of all this. It is the least we can do...' _Kyuubi said sadly.

'Let's get serious!' Naruto thought as he reopened his eyes which were no longer blue but instead a red as deep as blood.

---------------------

**End of Chapter**

Sorry about the short chppy, but I felt the need to be evil and leave it off there. Couldn't resist the temptation! T.T OH well...

Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

**A/N: **Wow would you look at all those pretty reviews. Okay folks I have decided that I will incorparate a little humour in this story, and when I mean a little humour I simply mean that one chapter is going to be crazy good!

_**Previously on Inner Secrets:**_

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he pulled a senbon out of his arm. "Is that all you can do?" He cried out in annoyance as he walked over to the Uchiha and glared at him, hand on hips. "For someone who brags a lot you suck!" He said hoping that his words would cause the boy to try harder.

Haku saw the major opening in the boy's stance and hurriedly launched a barrage at him.

Sasuke saw the needles with his Sharingan and hurriedly shoved the blond out of his way taking several of the needles directly to the neck.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Naruto whispered quietly as he looked on in horror. In a swift move he moved forward and caught the falling genin before he hit the ground and he held him gently on his lap. "Hang in there teme!" He shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Heh.. Dobe... I didn't do it..." Sasuke mumbled out, blood flowing from his parted lips.

"Shh." Naruto said, "Try to conserve your strength."

"I never reached ...my dream... To kill him.. my brother..." He whispered before succumbing to the numbing chill that signified death.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried loudly eyes clenching shut in pain as he clutched the cooling body tightly to him. 'And the winner for the best actor goes to Uzumaki Naruto for his dominating performance in 'The Death of an Uchiha!' Naruto thought as he imaged himself shaking hands with some big important person while hold a shiny award. 'I'd like to thank all those who have given me their support--' He began only to be cut off.

'Kit! Though, I commend you for your lack of creativity at this scene, I'd like to point out that you should probably stop your mask's bawling and give a show to that boy, one so great he can't help but die happily at the end of all this. It is the least we can do...' Kyuubi said sadly.

'Let's get serious!' Naruto thought as he reopened his eyes which were no longer blue but instead a red as deep as blood.

**Chapter 5**

'What the?' Thought Haku as he looked into those crimson eyes that promised pain and death all in one intense look that sent shivers coursing down his spine. 'What is he?' He asked as he leaned back a bit.

'Kyuubi, lets give him the greatest show ever.' Naruto thought as he tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and became encased in a swirl of crimson chakra which lashed out, whipping in random spurts, slashing through mirrors and cement alike.

'What is this power?' Haku silently questioned as the temperature rose steadily hotter, before it peaked into a sheer inferno, completely obliterating every mirror sending the 'hunter nin' flying backwards by the intense heat and power burst.

"What the--?" Kakashi said as he and Zabuza turned their heads to look off in the direction of the Ice Dome, which was barely visible through the mist. "It feels like..." the silver haired Jounin trailed off as his eyes widened. 'The Kyuubi! It can't be! The seal couldn't have broken!' He thought with worry as he pushed down the urge to race in there to see if his smallest student was alright. His thoughts were cut off suddenly as the Ice mirrors shattered and steam filled the air making everything more difficult to see

"That power... isn't Haku's..." Zabuza commented. "But it is far stronger then his." He added after a moment. "I understand now..." He said with a smirk before he pulled his sword up and pointed it at the Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. "Let's fight, for real this time!" Zabuza shouted as he launched forward and swung his blade.

Kakashi, shocked by the sudden assault snapped his head back to the nuke-nin and in a last ditch effort to avoid the swing of the sword took a slight leap backwards, the blade cutting a deep gash across his chest, crimson blood squirting out in a waterfall upon impact.

Sakura screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her instructor get wounded before she took several steps backwards towards the Bridge Builder.

Haku managed to land on his feet. "His chakra has manifested into a physical form..." He whispered in awe. "So strong... and disturbing..." He muttered as he noted the needles still within the blond were expelled from his body and all wounds small and large healed up in the span of a second. 'They are healing themselves! What on earth is he?'

'The seal is still in place, but it seems to be cracking. I had better hurry.' He thought as he withdrew a scroll. "Listen Zabuza, you and I are both busy men with a lot on our plates so lets stop screwing around and get serious." Kakashi concluded in agreement to what Zabuza had said before he attacked with that giant sword.

"What say you, winner take all?" Kakashi asked as he moved the scroll through a few fancy moves before he opened it and smeared a long stretch of blood along its length as the nuke-nin vanished from sight within the fog.

Haku released a barrage of senbon at the boy, though as they were only a few feet away they were sent soaring before they clashed to the ground. 'What! He deflected them without even touching them.' He thought in amazement a fear coiled itself around his stomach.

"He's attacking!" He exclaimed as he withdrew a kunai knife. 'He isn't the same boy as before, he is so blood thirsty...' he thought as he jumped up and used the downwards motion to propel himself towards the blond, who jumped back in an incredibly impressive summer sault and landed it with skidding ease.

The backwards motion soon halted with amazing speed as the blond propelled himself forward in a blur and nailed him with a fierce punch to the face, mask crumbling on impact, and it sent the boy flying backwards with great speed.

"Zabuza..." He whispered as he slowly pushed his battered and bruised self off the ground. "I... am finished..." He closed his eyes with a smile as he awaited the death blow.

"Haku... You don't deserve to die..." Naruto said causing the senbon wielder's eyes to snap open and his jaw to unhinged the slightest bit which allowed the blood to flow freely from his mouth.

"I killed your friend, your teammate... yet.. you say I ...deserve to live?" He asked with a little bit of difficulty.

"You are too pure... and Sasuke is still alive." Naruto whispered as his eyes changed from crimson back to blue. " You spared him by doing the same thing you did to Zabuza at our first encounter. A life for a life. You saved Sasuke... I'll save you." He said looking at the dark haired boy with determination.

"I'm not the one that needs to be saved... it's Zabuza that does..." Haku said sadly as he looked at the blond with a regretful expression.

"Then... I'll just have to save the both of you, letting you slip away, when everyone else thinks you are dead..." He explained as blue bore into brown.

"Your heart... is kind..." Haku smiled before his legs gave out and he crumbled to his knees. "What is your plan?" He asked weakly while looking up with great determination.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" exclaimed as he rammed both hands and the scroll flat on the ground with enough force to crack the very cement of the bridge.

Laughter erupted from the mist. "Stop your posturing Kakashi! You can't even locate me with all this mist." Zabuza teased. "I, on the other hand, have you spun within my web, you are at my mercy!" He exclaimed when all of a sudden a deep rumbling shook the bridge.

He looked down and out of the ground sprang hounds with their fangs barred and yet before he could react he was standing beside Haku, who was hurt pretty badly. "What the?" He asked in confusion before he spun to look at the blond before looking back at his living weapon. "What's going on Haku?" He demanded wondering why on earth he had been pulled out battle when the sound of his own voice reached his ears.

"How did you find me?" Zabuza's own voice rang out causing the one standing with the boy to widen his eyes.

"When the eyes and the ears deceive you, you can trust your nose." Kakashi's voice carried through the mist.

"Zabuza-sama..." Haku began as he pushed himself up.

"I found you by the scent of my blood which clings so tightly to your blade. Why else do you think I let you slice me up back there?" The jounin asked in a mocking tone.

"I summoned a blood clone and had it transform into you before using a substitution jutsu replacing you with the fake." Naruto explained quietly causing the sword wielding ninja to look at him with an appraising look.

"You're just like Haku... you wear a mask... the only difference is that yours is a metaphorical one..." The demon of the mist muttered with narrowed eyes.

"The fog is lifting! I can see your future and it is death..." Kakashi said in a cool manner as the fog around him and the ninja who stood with many hounds holding him in place with their fangs which were causing blood to flow freely.

"It is time to end your schemes, I know your plans. You were only taking this mission so that you could acquire funds to try a second attempt on your Mizukage as you had failed the first one." Kakashi said as the three looked on, still encased in enough mist to go unnoticed.

"It is time for you to die, and this time it will be by an original jutsu." Kakashi said as his hands flowed through three seals before his right hand was encased in chakra so potent it was visible to the eye. "Raikiri!" He shouted as he raced towards the immobile ninja.

Naruto hurriedly moved through a blur of his own seals as he created another blood clone, this time in the likeliness of Haku. "Haku open a mirror here and right by the clone, hurry!" He ordered and the young man hurriedly complied using his blood line once more.

Two mirrors appeared where requested and the clone vanished from sight and used a genjutsu with great craftiness to make it appear as though the clone had walked out of the mirror, and it seemed to real that Kakashi didn't even doubt the boy in front of him was Haku, but he was unable to halt his progress as his hand wielding the great lightning edge pierced through the boy's chest.

Blood flew in every direction as the blood clone was impaled through the heart by a horrified looking Kakashi and a shocked looking Zabuza-clone, and the mist cleared a little more allowing Sakura and the bridge builder the privilege of seeing Kakashi with his hand all the way through the boy's chest.

"Heh..heh...heh..." The clone chuckled darkly, completely ignoring that blood of the boy that he had raised and trained staining him and his clothing. "It seems your prediction is once again wrong. You don't make a very good psychic." He said with a sickening smile.

"Za...buza-sama..." The Haku-clone breathed out as blood flowed free from his lips as he brought both hands up and clenched at the arm still within his chest, holding it there firmly.

"This is the second time you've said my future is death, and still I live." the bloodied man sneered.

"Tell me boy... you are the one he was looking for aren't you?" The real Zabuza asked as he looked at the convincing scene before them.

"...Yes." Naruto answered in a hesitant manner as he looked at the two of them. "Will you go and tell him?" He asked with a blank expression.

"No... to the world we soon will be dead, and so we will go to the Secret Valley of the Swordsmen, hidden deep within the land of Rain. We will become stronger and then you and I will fight, but until then, if you need a hand, use this and call us." Zabuza said as he handed a small ring over to the boy.

"A ring?" Naruto asked skeptically as he eyed the black and silver piece bearing many foreign symbols.

"Not just any ring, it is the ring that each of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen wield. To use it just add your blood to it and call my name and that will make my ring glow before pointing in your direction. The reason I have two is because on the night one of my friend's turned traitor to our group we fought and I lost but he left me alive, bloodied and battered with his ring." Zabuza explained with an unreadable expression.

"Oi! Naruto right?" He asked and the blond nodded. "Make my death a noble one too 'kay?" He said with a smile that looked almost twisted on the man's face.

"Of course." The blond answered with a nod. "You two should leave now, the fog is soon to clear." Naruto said as he waved a fair well to the two who both vanished into the mist, the larger of the two supporting the smaller one. "May we meet again under good circumstances." He muttered before blue eyes moved over to the scene before him as he slipped the ring onto his index finger.

A small boy raced through the village panting heavily but on his face was a look of sheer resolve. It was now the time to act, the time to be strong, and he would do it. He was determined to do it as he rushed up a familliar set of stairs drawing closer and closer to the slightly rundown looking home at the top.

As he reached the closed door he slammed his fist against the surface in a knocking way hoping to hurriedly get the attention of the occupants so that he could go help. "I need you to come to the bridge with me!" He called through the thick wood of the door as he hit his hand against the rough surface again.

"Please Gi'Ichi-san! I know that if we all work together this time we can be Gato and his gang of hired thugs!" Inari exclaimed boldly as he banged on the door yet again.

"I'm sorry Inari." A man's voice sounded through the door, slightly muffled. "We aren't going to fight back any more." The voice said dejectedly. Your father was a hero, the greatest one we have ever known, but now he is gone.

"If we were to fight we would be throwing away a lot of innocent lives, and we have already lost and sacrificed so much." He continued in a sad voice. "None of us want to loose anymore, we don't want to harbour more regrets." He concluded.

"I don't want any more regrets either." Inari voice in a somber manner as he looked at the door with a steeled look. "And that is why I have to fight." He looked at the ground. "I love my mother, my grandfather, you and all the others in this village... And now I understand." Inari declared as he looked up and took a few steps away from the door and turned half way. "I understand that I can't protect anyone by being a little crybaby!" He shouted before he turned all the way and raced down the steps still as determined as ever.

Inside the home that the boy was hurriedly retreating from stood a middle ages man leanning against the door with a downcast expression that showed his unease, and near by sat his wife, knitting a shirt. "Dear..." The woman began not once looking up from her work, " Inari may be growing up into a fine young man... but are you sure you want him to do this all alone? Do you honestly think he'll be alright?" She asked.

"Inari!" Tsunami said in disaproval as she set her hands on her hips and looked down at her son as he fitted his boots on his feet, face concealed by the green army helmet he worn on his head. "You can't go to the bridge all alone!" She exclaimed worriedly as she looked on at her little boy who was growing up.

"I have to..." He began still not looking up at his mother. "No one in this village is willing to protect it, so I have to." He stated simply as he finished tying the lace of his boot as he looked up at his mother.

"But that doesn't mean..." She exclaimed desperately as Inari jumped to his feet and grabbed his cross-bow and loaded it before walking to the door. "Wait! You're still a little boy!" She exclaimed in a last ditch effort to keep her baby safe.

"Mom..." Inari said as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his worried mother. "I may be little... but I know how to fight... after all... I am my father's son." He said with a true smile before he ran out of his domolished front door only to stop in his tracks at the sight that greeted him just beyond his front door.

'The mist is clearing...' Naruto thought with a sigh before he placed his idiot mask back in position and began to look around frantically, eyes only stopping when he was able to see everyone clearly, and they could see him.

"Isn't that," The bridge builder began, "The boy that wore the mask?" He asked the pink haired girl who stood beside him.

'He jumped in front of me to save Zabuza...' Kakashi thought with respect blooming for the fearless boy before him.

"Brilliant Haku." Zabuza said with pride.

'He is already ... dead...' Kakashi noted as he stared into lifeless brown eyes, slightly unnerved that the boy still had his death hold on his arm even after succumbing to death's cold embrace.

Zabuza-clone grabbed his sword and swung it forward in an attempt to cleave the man, held in place by the dead, in two.

'He will cut through the boy just to get at me!' Kakashi thought as he wrapped his other hand around the boy's slim waist and jumped backwards, easily evaded the blow and he set the boy down flat on the ground as he withdrew his hand with a sickening squelching noise.

"Heh...heh...heh... you were able to evade because poor Haku was already dead." Zabuza-clone surmised as he stared at the lifeless form of his 'living weapon'.

'Time to do what I do best...' Naruto thought with a sigh as he began to tremble with suppressed rage.

Kakashi, sensing the rising heated emotion hurriedly looked at his student with eyes that bore many dark and painful secrets. "Naruto! Stay out of this." He ordered sharply as he looked down at the dead boy before he sadly closed the brown eyes for the last time. "This is my fight!" He stated as he looked up with steeled emotions befitted to the best of shinobi.

'Naruto...' Sakura thought in shock as she saw her blond haired teammate. "Naruto! You're alive!" She exclaimed with wide eyes and a hint of relief in her voice.

'Sakura..' Naruto thought as he regarded his pink haired teammate with clouded blue eyes.

"Where's Sasuke!" He demanded as her eyes roamed the area for the other member of their small team.

Naruto visibly flinched at her words before he snapped his head to the side focusing in the direction of the motionless Uchiha that was concealed slightly from the remnants of the fog.

"Focus Kakashi! Don't let your guard down!" Zabuza-clone admonished as he launched forward sword at the ready.

Kakashi leapt forward, hands landing smoothly on the ground as he brought his left foot up and over, and kicked the oncoming threat smack dab in the stomach sending him flying backwards upon impact.

Sakura trembled where she stood, her world shattered as she was oblivious to her surroundings. "Come on, I'll go with you so you can see him without disobeying your sensei." Tazuna's words reached her and took a moment to register before she grabbed his hand and began racing in the direction the blond was looking, passing said blond without even a second glance.

'I feel loved...' Naruto thought sarcastically.

Sakura slowed down as she reached Sasuke's side, her eyes growing wide as she stared on at the bloodied and battered from of her crush, who had several hundred needles through his body like a pincushion one used for sewing. "Sasuke..." She whispered breathlessly.

Tazuna turned his head to the side as he released her hand in order to give her some time to herself as she looked on at the boy she had 'loved' for so long.

She fell to her knees at the boy's side and brought a trembling hand up to gently caress his cold cheek. "He's so cold..."She stated. "It isn't an illusion then." she said in a voice that shook as much as her hand as she tried to suppress her tears.

"Don't hold your emotions back on my behalf." Tazuna said quietly as he focused on the ground, feeling guilty about this as he had lied to the ninja, resulting in this boy and his teammates being sent on this mission; the very mission that claimed the boy's life.

"I..." Sakura began, " always got perfect scores on every exam I took I memorized each and every rule of proper shinobi conduct and I was able to write them out with great pride.Once we had an exam and the question was... 'What is the twenty-fifth rule of ninja conduct?' And I was easily able to answer it." She paused as tears slowly began to cascade from her eyes.

"The rule was 'A true shinobi must never show their emotions, no matter the circumstance.'" She explained as sobs racked her entire frame. "A ninja's mission is the only priority and you must carry that out. In your heart you must never shed a single tear." She finished as she succumbed to mournful tears that dripped onto the face of the lifeless boy before she leaned her arms and face over the still chest and cried her heart out.

'So this... is what I shinobi is...' Tazuna concluded sadly as he looked down at the distressed girl and the motionless boy. 'A weapon.. a tool... only a means to and end, wether it is for good or evil, right or wrong.'

Naruto listened on to his teammate's words a sad look on his face as he hand clutched the material of his shirt just above his heart. 'Her pain is so thick that I can feel it. It's seeping into my very core.' He thought sadly. 'Maybe.. she isn't as bad as I had thought, no one who cares this much for anyone can e that bad... right?' He asked himself.

_'Kit... It's not that she is bad, it that she is just following her parent's behavior towards you. It is natural for her to be less than nice as that was all she knew towards you as she grew up.'_ Kyuubi said sadly as guilt gripped the old demon's heart. He had caused his host much pain and suffering and he felt more guilt then he had ever before.

'Kyuubi... I don't blame you for anything I've gone through. I blame those who are too blind to see what is really before them. But one day I'll show them, and that day is when I become the next Hokage.' He thought with a hidden smirk.

"Why.. c..can't ... I... keep up?" The sword wielding clone panted as he leaned heavily on his blade as he regarded his silver haired opponent. "Damn it!" He raged as he launched himself onto his feet and tore off towards the man, his sword held at his side.

Before he could swing his mighty blade, Kakashi appeared in front of him, his gaze downcast as he backhanded the nuke-nin with no effort, though it still sent the man flying a few paces back.

Eyes wide with barely suppressed rage, Zabuza-clone swung his sword in a horizontal arc only for it to slam with enough force on the cement where his opponent once stood, and a hand pressed to the back of his head. "Now there is no way for you to beat me." Kakashi said in an eerie manner as he stared at the man.

"What?" The man exclaimed more then asked as he peered over his shoulder at Kakashi his eyes wide.

"This is over, and yet you don't seem to notice it yet..." The silver haired jounin concluded as he withdrew two kunai knives which he spun in circles until they were pointed dangerously in the direction of his target. "This is good bye 'demon'!" He exclaimed darkly.

Just as Kakashi was bring his arms hand towards his target, the man swung his sword behind him causing the jounin to tuck under the swing while he jabbed the two knives into his enemy's sword arm before he leapt back, leaving the Zabuza-clone's arm useless.

"Now both of your arms are useless, one from my hound and one from my tools." Kakashi said as he looked on at his handy work. "No more katas, not more jutsu" He concluded.

"Well! He certainly has made a mess of you!" A voice cut through causing everyone to look over at the suit wearing man who hand wandered onto the bridge. In his hand that was wrapped in a thick cast, was a thick, but polished cane as eyes bore at the 'demon of the mist' through designer shades.

Behind the man stood one hundred or so hired thugs that were supposedly Gato's body guards.

"Gato... What are you doing here, and why did you bring all of _them_?" Zabuza asked, while Naruto inwardly sighed at knowing the appearance of the 'Great Gato'. Otherwise his plan would have crumbled right there.

"Heh..heh...heh. Zabuza there has been a slight change in plans... well your plans. This is what I had in mind all along. 'Demon' you are going to die, here and now." The small but evil man explained darkly.

"What?" Zabuza said in shock as he looked over at his now former employer.

"Surely you must have guessed that I had never once intended to pay you." He sighed. "It is such a bother to hire shinobi from the top villages as they are expensive and tend to have friend's that don't take well to my killing their fellow shinobi off after they completed the task.

"It is by far more simple to hire renegades such as yourself to do my dirty work as once you have completed the task I can just kill you off without any hitches. All of you Shinobi love to fight each other, and after a while even the weakest of thugs can take you out as you are worn down. It's a great business plan, cheap and efficient." Gato concluded with a nod.

"I suppose my only mistake this time was hiring you. It was false advertising calling you the 'demon of the mist'. You are no demon, you are weak... like a baby demon." The man sneered as he leaned on his shiny cane.

"He is so beat up he'll be a breeze to smack down!" One of the armed thugs stated causing the others to raise their weapons and cheer like idiots.

"Forgive me Kakashi, our fight is over. No longer do I have any reason to assassinate Tazuna and that settles our differences.

"Yeah.." Kakashi said in agreement as he peered over at the now useless man.

"Huh?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Oh! That reminds me.." Gato trailed off as he approached the lifeless form of Haku. "I still have a score to settle." He muttered darkly as he peered down at the dead boy. "You crushed my arm until almost every bone had shattered." He said as he drew his foot back and kicked the boy square in the cheek sending his head to the right as the blood that rested in his mouth spewed out.

"What the hell are you doing you sick freak!" Naruto hotly demanded as he rose his fist in the air for emphasis before he ran forward only to be stopped by his teacher's hand that was held in his path.

"Calm down Naruto, think. There is more there than you can handle." Kakashi said gently as he looked down at the blond feeling the same resentment towards the suit wearing business man as his student did.

"Why? What don't you do something! He worked for you! He was practically your slave!" Naruto raged as he focused on the Zabuza-clone that was just standing there.

"Like what? Haku is dead." He asked quietly.

"But you should care! That overweight scumbag of a pig stuffed in that suit is disrespecting him! He was your comrade! Your partner! The guy who you 've worked with for years!" Naruto exclaimed

"Gato... has been using me and I... I used Haku... Weren't you listening. We shinobi are one of two things Users, Tools or both." Zabuza explained. "I didn't value Haku for himself...but for the taint that his blood bore and for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for nothing."

"You.." Naruto paused before restarting. "Do you really mean that?" he asked as he pulled free of Kakashi's grip and moved over to the nuke-nin-clone. "He really cared about you!" The boy exclaimed determinedly as he pointed at Haku. "He was devoted to you! But you just think that is nothing! That he was nothing! Don't you feel a thing!" Naruto demanded.

"Are you really that heartless?" He asked as tears flowed into his sky blue eyes. "Is that how you think when you become strong?" He shouted as he closed his eyes. "He gave his life for you! He died without achieving any of his dreams... he died as a tool for a monster like you...That's cruel..." He finished quietly.

"Kid..." Zabuza said as he looked over at the blond. "Not... another word." He ordered as tears flowed from his eyes causing both Naruto and Kakashi to look surprised.

"Kid..." Zabuza began again. "What Haku did.. was not just for me. While we fought, his heart was breaking over you and your friends. He was always too gentle, and I am glad that my last battle was against you boy...You're right you know." He paused.

"No matter what we say or try to do, deep down all shinobi are people who still feel. And I have lost everything..." He looked down remorsefully before glancing back at the blond. "May I have your kunai?" He asked before bitting through the bandaged covering his face.

"Sure..." Naruto said quietly as he withdrew a kunai and lightly tossed it towards the man who easily caught it in his mouth before he launched himself forward, his arms flailing uselessly behind him.

"What!" Gato exclaimed as he took a step back. "What are you guys waiting for!" Gato demanded. "Attack!" He ordered and all his thugs launched forward.

"Even if you are a ninja, you are a half dead one going against all of us!" One thug exclaimed. "You don't stand a chance."

All the thugs frozen in their position as Zabuza released his killing intent which was so strong that it formed a dark aura above him that resembled the very demon he had claimed to be.

With a swift move, he slaughtered many a thug in his way with only the kunai in his mouth while ignoring the piercing pain of the various blades and weapons being shoved deep into his flesh. He pushed onwards, slicing through everyone in a direct path for Gato who had retreated to the back of the pack.

Breaking free from the gang, Zabuza moved forward and jammed the bloodied kunai deep into Gato's chest, leaving his back open. The opening was hurriedly taken advantage of as many shoved their weapons in the unfazed man's back.

"Why won't you die?" Gato asked as he coughed up blood. "If you are so desperate to be reunited with your little friend you can go alone!" The man added.

"I have no intention of going where Haku is." Zabuza said simply, though the words were slightly muffled by the kunai in his mouth.

"What are you babbling about?" Gato demanded?

"I'm taking you with me to _hell_!" He said darkly as he pulled his blade form the man's chest and hurriedly lopped his head off in a fountain of crimson blood. The head rolled off to the side and many of the hired thugs shirked as the backed away from their now lifeless boss's head.

With that last thing, Zabuza dropped the crimson kunai and fell to the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened before he looked to the side with sad eyes.

"Naruto, don't look away." Kakashi said quietly. "This was the end of a man who lived full out." He explained with a sad look.

Off to the side was an oblivious Sakura who continued to sob desperatly as she clung to the blood and tear soaked dark blue shirt.

'Am I...dead? ...wait that sounds like Sakura...does that mean..' Sasuke's thoughts were pulled to a halt a he opened his eyes. "Sakura..?" He asked weakly as he looked at the pink blob on his chest. "You are.. heavy.." He mumbled.

Sakura's head shot up and she looked at the living Sasuke in surprise while Tazuna looked on with a small smile. "Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

'I'm so happy for you Sakura.' Tazuna thought with a sad smile.

"Sakura.. you're hurting me..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh... s...sorry.. "Sakura said as she pulled back with a tearful smile.

Sasuke slowly pushed himself up into a squatting position. "I'm alright... How's Naruto? And that creep in the mask, what happened to him?" He asked.

"Please don't move." Sakura said gently. "Naruto is fine and the masked boy is dead." She said, answering his questions.

Sasuke's head immediatly shot up to stare at Sakura. "Dead! Did Naruto..." He trailed off unable to ask if Naruto, the blond dobe, had killed anyone.

"No... Well.. I'm not really sure because I couldn't see very well... but he died trying to protect Zabuza." She answered.

"I...was... afraid... I thought--" Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura.

"You were amazing Sasuke-kun! You survived a death blow!" Sakura squealed as she reverted to fangirl mode.

'No I didn't... he didn't plan to kill me from the start...' Sasuke thought with a frown.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she stood up and waved an arm at the boy as he turned around. "It's Sasuke! He's alright! He's alive!" She exclaimed happily.

Sasuke stood aswell and waved a hand towards the blond while he looked off to the side, not seeing Naruto's relieved expression.

"Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something!" One of the thugs demanded as he slammed the shaft of his pole on the ground. "You killed our meal ticket! And now we are going to kill you, then over run the city and plunder it for goods so we get out end of the deal." He concluded.

The men launched forward only to be interupted by an arrow which struck the ground before them causing them all to halt and look up at the other end of the bridge where all the villagers stood, armed.

"Stop! This island is our home so if you take one more step we'll kill you!" Inari exclaimed as he placed another arrow in his cross bow. "Now who's the hero?" The boy asked as he smirked over at the blond.

"Good one kid! Mind if I join in?" He asked as he formed the cross seal and four clones appeared beside him.

'I can't manage anything solid with my chakra so slow... but I'm sure a bluff will fool these idiots.' He thought as he brought his hands up in a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kakashi style!" He said and suddenly eighty clones appeared, each in a different pose.

The thugs, seeing that they were outnumbered and out classed, fled onto their boat and a few into the water.

Kakashi dispelled all of his clones and walked over to Zabuza and squatted down beside him. "Kakashi... do me... a favour...?" He asked as Kakashi brought a hand up to his headband.

"What is it?" He asked as he looked down at the bloody and beaten form of the dying nuke-nin.

"I.. .want to .. see his... face..." He requested with hope shinning in his dark eyes.

The silver haired Jounin pulled the ninja band over his eye as he looked to the side with a sad smile. "Sure." He answered before he slowly pulled each and every blade out of the man's body and then he picked him up bridal style just as the sky started to release fluffy white snow flakes.

"It's snowing... in the middle of summer..." One of the villagers stated in awe as he held out his hand for a flake to land on.

'My dear Haku... are you crying?' Zabuza asked silently as he looked on at the falling snow. "Thank you... Kakashi." Zabuza said as the man placed the battered ninja down next to the lifeless 'hunter ninja'. 'You were at my side right from the start... and I am at yours in the end...'

"If I could..." Zabuza began. "If I were able... I would want to.. go to the same side... as you.." He trailed off as he fell into the darkness of the afterlife.

Near by, two cloaked figures watched on before turning and dissapearing in a thick mist.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all stood on an outcrop of land as the sun began its descent over the horizon. All eyes were focused on the monuments that stood proudly in the sun's golden rays.

Two wooden crossed had been constructed to honour the two that had died upon bridge, and by the larger cross was Zabuza's sword, stuck firmly in the ground. 'Haku...Zabuza... I hope you two are well... And I hope that we do meet again someday..' Naruto silently prayed as he bowed towards the two crosses and turned before walking away leaving his stunned teammates and teacher behind as he headed off towards Tazuna's home for their last night there as they had completed the bridge just earlier that day.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked once the blond was out of sight. "What's up with Naruto-kun?" She asked with a frown.

"I think..." Kakashi began. "He understands what it means to be a ninja..." Kakashi answered before he cast the two crosses a last look before turning and following his smallest student back towards the bridge builder's home.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said with a frown before she turned and wen tto follow her sensei leavinf Sasuke were he was as she didn't want to intrude on his thoughts.

'Dobe... You're up to something... and I intend to find out just what that something is...' He silently vowed before he turned and made his way back towards the house.

"Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed. It is going to be awefully dull around here once you leave." Tazuna said with a small smile as he regarded the four ninja standing on the bridge that had been completed, back packs on and ready to go.

"We've enjoyed your hospitality." Kakashi said with a smile.

"No problemo! We'll come back to play with you again some time." Naruto said with a cheshire smirk on his face.

"You better." Inari said with tears in his eyes which he refused to let fall.

"Inari, don't let it get you down, you can cry if you'd like." Naruto said with a gentle but honest smile.

"I'm not going to cry Naruto-aniki!" The boy excalimed loudly as tears began to flow down his cheeks the moment Naruto turned around.

"See ya!" He shouted over his shoulder as he and the other three waved good bye before walking off.

"That boy touched out little Inari's heart, and through Inari touched all of ours. Naruto built the bridge that eventually helped us all to hope and courage. Oh! And speaking of bridges, we have to officially dedicate this one and there is only one name that would fit it." Tazuna said with a great grin.

"What is that father?" Tsunami asked as she looked up at her dad.

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" He said proudly and his choice was met with great sheer from the villagers.

- - - - - - - - -

It had been a week since Team 7 has returned from their mission in the land of waves, and because they had completed such a mission, the Hokage had given them a little Rest and Relaxation time, meaning they were off duty for some time.

Though not every other team was so lucky.

In a training field stood four people, three Genin and one Jounin.

"Last night while I was running my laps around Konoha I was struck with a sudden thought for a training exercise." The green spandex clad Jounin began as he eyed his students. "Of course, the idea struck me when I saw some youthful flames racing about doing it, but seeing as you are far older then they I decided to up the level of difficulty." Maito Gai said with a brilliant smile.

"Oh Gai-sensei! What is this new task! If I am unable to do it I shall do one thousand pushups!" Lee, a bowl cut boy who looked much like a younger verison of Gai, declared as he struck a pose, his unnatural looking circular eyes burning with the passion of his fiery spirit.

"I'm certain you three will be able to accomplish it, for your new training exercise is..." He paused for suspense. "A scavenger hunt!" He declared as he struck a noble pose and waves crashed firmly behind him.

"This," He began as he withdrew a scroll, ignoring his other two students disbelieving expressions, "scroll here contains a list of 100 items you need to acquire, though the next will only show after you go the first. Meaning you will only know what you have to get once you got the thing before it. That way you three can't split up to do this." He explained cheerfully.

"There will be no time limit and some things will be easy and some will be hard. Some you might be able to ask for, but others you'll have to be crafty with." With those parting words Gai handed it over to the most responsible member of the team Hyuuga Neji and raced off so fast that he seemed to have vanished.

"Okay then..." The only female on the team spoke up as she looked over at the Hyuuga. "What's first on our list Neji-kun?" She asked with a sigh, honestly not sure if she liked the idea that _Gai_ had composed the list of things they had to locate.

The white eyed boy unrolled the scroll and looked at the first and only visible item and blinked. "Nara Shikamaru's fish net shirt..." He said before looking over to his teammates. "Who is this Shikamaru?" He asked them as he frowned trying to remember if he had ever seen the person before.

"Isn't he one of the Genin that passed with the last bunch? "Tenten asked as she looked over at the green spandex wearing boy.

"Yes! And I have seen him before on many of my laps around Konoha! He tends to sleep or cloud watch on a certain hill top on my route when he isn't training or at home!" Lee exclaimed before he turned and began leading the way towards the hill.

Neji and Tenten exchanged a look before they both began to follow, the Hyuuga tucking the scroll into his pocket.

The walk had taken only a few minutes and soon enough Lee pointed up at the hill where two figures were located, one was lying down the other sitting.

The team climbed the hill and were soon able to fully see the ones there. The boy who was laying on the grass was dressed in a simple pair of dark colored pants, traditional shinobi sandals, had a fish net top on and overtop of that he wore a button down green shirt that he left unbuttoned and his hair was up in a ponytail that looked much like a pineapple. On his arm he bore his Hitai-ate, the symbol that his was a shinobi of the leaf.

The other was slightly larger then normal, and way larger then the other who was very slim. He had some strange blue head gear with swirls painted on his cheeks and he wore a pair of shorts, a simple coat and a dark scarf. And attached to his peculiar head gear with his head band, also marking him as a ninja of the Leaf.

"Excuse my interruption!" Lee said in a loud and cheerful voice as he and his teammates approached the two, causing them to look over at the newcomers with curiosity. "Are you Nara Shikamaru?" Lee asked as he looked at the dark haired Genin wanting to make sure he was the right person.

"Yes." He asked though his voice had an underlined question of 'why' that he just didn't feel like adding in.

"Yosh!" Lee declared happily as he tackled the Genin and grabbed a hold of the boy's fish net shirt and tried to pull it free while Shikamaru on the other hand struggled to keep his shirt in position.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted as she raced over to the bowl cut boy and smacked him upside the head before dragging him off the poor Nara. "What were you trying to do?" She demanded as she glared at her teammate.

"Nara Shikamaru." Neji said as he approached the boy who was looking at them with distrust in his brown eyes. "I apologize for my teammate's actions." He said as he motioned towards Lee who was having Tenten chew his ear out. "He is Rock Lee, the girl is Tenten, and I am Hyuuga Neji." He said by way of introduction.

"He's Akimichi Chouji and as you know I'm Nara Shikamaru." The boy stated as he eyed the Hyuuga wearily.

Neji nodded towards the chip eating boy who was watching him before returning his attention to the pineapple haired young man. "I didn't mean to intrude, but Gai-sensei has given use a new training exercise and it is a scavenger hunt." Neji explained calmly. "The first item on the list is your fish net shirt." He concluded.

"My shirt?" The Nara dead panned with a sigh. "No, my mother would kill me if I didn't loose the shirt." He said in dismissal.

"Would it make you agree if I offer to swap shirts with you for the duration of this assignment?" Neji tried again, ignoring the non verbalized dismissal.

Shikamaru looked at him and shook his head no.

"How about you just lend it to us and I will go speak with your mother when I return it so that she will understand." Neji offered with a frown.

With a sigh Shikamaru sat up while muttering something about bossy people that were so troublesome. "Fine." He said going along with that plan as he figured it was the best way to get the three Genin off his back. He pulled his unbuttoned shirt off before slipping off the fish net top and tossing it to the Hyuuga before placing his top shirt back on and laying down with his eyes closed.

"Thank you." Neji said as he tossed the still warm shirt over to Lee who plopped it into a backpack that he had materialized out of thin air and the three left, leaving the two alone once more.

"Well that was weird..." Chouji commented and Shikamaru merely grunted in agreement.

Lee looked over at Neji for a moment before asking, "What is next on our list?" He asked with barely concealed excitement as he watched the Hyuuga withdraw the scroll and unroll it.

The scroll now had a second thing written on it and the first item they had acquired had a line through it. "We need to locate Ebisu-san and get his sunglasses." He stated with a sigh.

"I know where he is!" Lee shouted as he raced off in a green blur leaving his two teammates standing on the path alone.

"How do you suppose he knows where everyone is?" Tenten asked her handsome teammate as they halted in their tracks to waiting for the mini Green Beast of Konoha to return.

Neji just looked at his teammate without answering before he looked in the direction the green spandex boy had raced off in and he could see a dusty tornado heading straight for them signifying his return. "I got them!" He declared happily as he held the item out for the others to see before he plopped it in his bag.

"What's next?" Tenten asked as she regarded Lee with a curious look.

"Do you guys remember that cat that belongs to the Lady of Fire Country?" Neji asked his teammates and in return he got two nods. "Well we have to get that cat." Neji said with a frown.

"I already got her!" Lee said with a bright smile. "I saw her on my way bag here so I scooped her up and put her in my bag to return to her Ladyship when I see her next." Lee said as he pulled off the back pack and opened it to show them a brown cat with a ribbon on its ear happily curled up within the bag.

"Well... That was quite the coincidence." Tenten said before looking at th Hyuuga who still had the item scroll out.

"A box..." He said as the trio made their way back into the busier areas of Konoha where they snatched an unused box from the box emporium and added it to their collection.

"Nine genin Hitai-ate. Let's split up and get three each. Tenten, you have the Nara's Team. Lee you have the Uchiha's team, and I'll take Hinata-sama's team." He said before he headed off in search of the three bands.

Neji raced off heading towards the area that he knew Hyuuga Hinata always trained at during this time of day. As he arrived, he concealed his presence as he watched the girl whom he hated deeply weakly attack a post while her two male teammates were having a spar. With a deep sigh, Neji steeled his emotions and revealed himself causing the two boys, Hinata and Kurenai, their instructor to look over at him.

"Neji-kun!" Hinata exclaimed nervously as she brought he fingers up to just below her chin and tapped them together in a nervous gesture. "Wh...what... brings y.. you here...?" She stuttered as she looked any where except at her cousin.

"Training." He answered curtly as he bowed towards his cousin as he showed respect towards the main family. "I am in need of yours and your teammate's Hitai-ate for a training exercise given to my team by Gai-sensei." He answered as he straightened out ans watched as Hinata hurriedly removed her head band and held it out to him.

He stepped forward, as cool and calm as ever, smirking slightly as he watched his cousin tremble, and retrieved the band before looking over at the two boys expectantly.

"Why the hell should we give you them?" Kiba demanded as he set his little white puppy on his head.

"To aid a fellow shinobi of your village on their mission." Neji responded as he wearily eyed the two.

"Please Kiba-kun, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked still nervously as she looked pleadingly at her teammates.

Inuzuka Kiba turned wide eyes over to his teammate who looked far more nervous than was normal for her. 'Just who is this guy to Hinata? They both have the white eyes, a trait to the Hyuuga-clan' He thought with a small frown before he sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for Hinata-chan." He said quietly as he tossed the piece of metal and cloth over to t he boy who caught it with ease.

Shino spoke no words as he removed as, allowing some of his winged insects to carry the ninja band of Konoha over to the teen who gladly accepted it, not even slightly perturbed by the insects.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." He said as he dutifully bowed towards the young heiress before straightened and nodded at her teammates and instructor. Without a further word, the Hyuuga boy turned and left, his three had been collected, and he honestly hoped the others had faired well also.

- - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter**

Sorry about the short chapter, I promise that the next one I make will be longer.

It would have been longer this time, but it is hard to type with one hand when the other is busy holding a telephone while talking to the bestest friend ever.

Now some one wondered when Itachi-kun would come in and that should be in either the next chapter or the one following the next or the third away... soon... lets just leave it at that.

Also. the matter of the technology being too advanced, well it is my belief that ninja villages are falling behind in those kinds of advancements, living solely on their prowess. But then you ask why was wave so un-advanced, that is simply too, they were so poor they could hardly afford food, making it next to impossible for them to own better machinery and so forth. This is just a theory, and might not be true to the original series, but it will hold true to my story. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N: **Well, here is the much awaited chapter 6, and I must say that this is proudly my longest chapter. Also, please note that this chapter is meant to be humourous, so if its not, I'm sorry but I'm not a comedian. IT is officially summer holidays for me, so I'll work as much as I can on this as I still have to work T.T Not too mention I have a Mural I'm expected to do... Oh well... Now on with the hunt!

**Chapter 6**

Two figures were seated on stools at a familiar food stand, one that often had people there in twos, and it just so happened that the blond haired customer was the business' best customer; Uzumaki Naruto, was there. But something was off with the picture, for it was generally a brown haired young man in his mid-twenties that accompanied him. But this time it was a silver haired man that looked very mysterious behind his headband and black face mask.

"Kakai-sensei..." Naruto began as he peered over at his jounin leveled instructor that had earlier came by his apartment and dragged him out for lunch at Ichiraku's Noodle bar; which is where they were currently seated, "Why did you bring me here?" He asked curiously wondering what was so important that he had to be dragged away from his sleep-in-day.

"What? Can't your sensei treat his improving student to a treat?" Kakashi asked while tipping his head to the side, amusement shining in his one visible blue eye that had no matching colour counter-part.

'Right... this smells fishy to me...' Naruto inwardly commented while outwardly he blinked owlishly up as his teacher.

_'I agree... Be on your guard... he may just... spring something unexpected on you.'_ Kyuubi said in contemplation as he frowned while observing the aloof teacher that was an elite ninja of Konoha.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked in mock hurt as he brought his black gloved hand up to his heart as his eye bore into the blonde's matching sky-blue eyes.

"No! You're up to something." Naruto said with a critical look towards his teacher before he turned his attention to the two steaming bowls of ramen placed in front of them.

"A student that doesn't trust a teacher..." Kakashi said with a desolate sigh before he slid his bowl of steaming miso ramen forward and grabbing a pair of the disposable wooden chopsticks which he hurriedly snapped apart, watching the small blond boy do the same.

Naruto discreetly smiled as he shoveled a horde of noodles into his mouth. "Why," He asked again, though this time it was between mouthfuls, "am I here?"

The question echoed a second time and soon his bowl was completely done so he reverted his attention to the silver haired man who had some explaining to do.

With a sigh Kakashi absently stirred his noodles. "Well... Do you remember our last mission?" He asked as his eyes moved to regard the pasta that he was twirling as a slow pace, staring intensely at the rising steam.

"Yes..." The blond answered sounding slightly apprehensive at the bringing up of the last mission in Wave. 'You don't suppose he figured out that the two nuke-nin that were killed in the end were fakes?' He asked himself knowing that the fox demon wouldn't respond to the question as he was paying onto the other man's words as though they were a lifeline.

"That man... Satsujin-san... I believe that was what he was called. He was hunting for the Kage-Gesshoku, do you know anything about the mysterious ninja?" He asked, basically cutting to a section of the chase.

"I've read of some of his feats in the Konoha Daily and I've heard gossip about him, but other than that I know as much as everyone else does." Naruto answered with a frown. "Why?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Oh..." Kakashi said as his eye flickered over to the blond before returning to the cooling noodles. "Well... I was just wondering about what he said to you when your teammates and I were withing that mirrored-prison." He said absently, almost as though commenting on the weather but if one were listening closely they would note the rapt attention in his seated stance, and the underlined necessity in his voice.

"That guy said that he was sorry for smacking me, he only did it out of frustration. He wanted to avenge the lose of something he held dear to his heart, and as his dog... thing was off its rocker and lead it to us, he felt his trail go dry." Naruto explained deceivingly. "So he left saying that he would return to his Solar place... Whatever that is..." He summed up as he eyes the noodles that Kakashi wasn't eating.

Kakashi sighed and smiled. He then slid his noodle-filled bowl over to the blond. "Well.. I'm glad that was all he wanted." Kakashi said as he watched the blond dive into his bowl and, like the first, devoured every last noodle. 'But.. something tells me he isn't telling the truth... or the full truth... I'll stay cautious..' He silently concluded before he placed the necessary amount of money for the meal of the scrubbed counter before puffing out of existence.

'Hey Kyuubi... do you suppose he bought that fib?' Naruto questioned his partner as he finished off his second bowl.

_'I'm not sure... he seemed slightly doubtful of your tale... but only time can tell for sure, but we don't have time to worry about that. For now you must focus on your training so that you'll be ready to meet Satsujin Yaiba's challenge.'_ Kyuubi advised before receding to the back of the blonde's mind, into the fox's private sanctuary.

With a silent sigh Naruto stood and with a wave to the man who ran Ichiraku's he raced off. He had some intense training and tunning to do.

- - - - - - - -

Lee raced happily towards his objective, his current goal was to acquire the three head bands he had been assigned to and return before his teammates did. If he failed it would be a thousands laps around Konoha. He was determined to complete this task far more quicky then the other two.

"So I need to find three people..." Lee said aloud as he leapt up to the roof tops and raced over them in a silent blur that could barely be seen, though was spotted with ease by the elite ninja. "Two male and one female." He added as his dark eyes roamed each way as though trying to pick out the targeted Genin.

"Haruno Sakura, rumored to be a great beauty, with a high intellectual level." He said with a contemplative look as he had never once lain eyes upon the three people he was looking for. "Uchiha Sasuke, top rookie and last surviving member of the once prosperous Uchiha clan." He whispered with a frown. "And Uzumaki Naruto, a knuckle-headed blonde with a knack for pulling pranks." He finished, knowing all that he had from the word around the village.

"Now... If word throughout the inner-village ninja network is correct... They are on a break from duties after having completed a higher ranked mission..." He said with a sigh, knowing that because of that he wouldn't have an easy time finding them and they were likely to be separate. "Such a challenge like this will keep my eternal flame burning brightly!" He declared in a happy voice as he pulled to a halt.

"Target one: Uzumaki Naruto, located." He said as he looked down at a blonde who had just stood from the Ichiraku's noodle bar. He knew it had to be him as golden hair was extremely rare in the village, the closest to it was the pale white-blond that was attributed to the Yamanaka family.

With a great leap, he jumped from the red tiles roof and landed smoothly in front of the blond with a great smile on his features. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked as he stood tall at his full 5 foot 2 status.

'What the hell is he trying to do?' Naruto inwardly cringed as he eyed the spandex clad boy with the horrid bowl cut black hair, massive fuzzy dark eye brows and eyes that would likely scar young children. "Depends on who's asking." Naruto said in response to the boy's question.

"Oh! How rude of me! I am Rock Lee! Genin of Konoha." He said by way of introduction as he smiled brightly.

"Okay..." Naruto said with a blink as he regarded the boy. "Is there any reason you're looking for me?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes! My sensei, Maito Gai, has assigned my team and I a daring and bold mission!" Lee began as he struck a 'good-guy' pose that his sensei was well known for. "We were given the ultimate scavenger hunt." He said in way of explanation. "And our next item is the ninja bands of nine genin, and you are one of the people we need to get it from." He concluded with a happy but honest smile.

Naruto blinked once, then twice as he allowed that data to be absorbed. 'This Maito Gai... he is the Green Beast of Konoha is he not Kyu-chan?' Naruto asked his tenant who merely nodded while covering a shiver at the lack of proper fashion.

"Well..." Naruto began in apprehension as he frowned at he boy who was sending him a pleading look. 'This could be used to my benefit...' The thought with a hidden smirk that seemed devilish in nature. "Alright... on one condition." Naruto said as he firmly crossed his arms over his black and crimson tank top.

"Condition?" Lee asked as he blinked his broccoli like eyes.

"Yes, you have to spar with me!" Naruto exclaimed as he brought one hand out in a peace sign while smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Do you agree to the terms?" He asked as he looked smugly over at the dark haired teen.

"Yush! I would be honoured to spar with such a youthful flame!" Lee cheered as he leapt into the air, fist raised in sheer happiness. He would have to thank his sensei for receiving such an awesome training exercise.

With a smile Naruto held his hand out. 'Under his clothing-- not in that sense Kyuubi-chan-- and strangely hairy features-- stop laughing Kyuubi--,'Naruto silently admonished his tenant who was amused by how positively perverted the blond was sounding. 'He seems to be a good hearted kid.' He finally finished his thoughts while mentally glaring over at the humanoid looking fox.

With great enthusiasm Lee stepped forward and shook the short boy pre-teen's hand with great motion that bought the others boy arm up and down at a rapid pace. "It's a deal!" He concluded as he released the Genin's hand.

With an inward roll of his eyes, the blond reached up and untied the clothe of the band before looking at it with a tender expression before handing it over to the other boy. "Don't scratch it." He said with a serious tone, after all that ninja band meant a lot to him.

"I will treat it with care." Lee promised as he plopped the bag off his back and gently set the metal piece within its depths, cautious of the sleeping feline. "Now, would you happen to know where your teammates are?"

"Sasuke-teme is likely training... and Sakura-chan is probably spying on him." The blond answered after a moment of contemplative silence as he thought over the likely haunts for the two.

As Sasuke was an avenger he was likely to be off training to defeat that 'certain someone', and as Sakura was the classic example of a hell-bent fangirl, she was likely stalking him. "Alright! Thank you Naruto-kun! I am off to seek the two and we will discuss our spar when I return your head band! Bye!" He exclaimed happily before he raced off in the general direction that his sensei had told him that his eternal rival's training area was.

'Well that was odd...' Naruto thought as a sweat bead appeared on the back of his head before he shook his head and put his hands in his pant pockets.

_'True... but I think his looks are deceiving... He strikes me as a powerful young man, but he has next to no chakra... making me think he is a Taijutsu specialist in training.'_ Kyuubi summed up after having analyzed the boy that they had just met. _'Keep him close and you might just learn a few new interesting tips that can improve your physical fighting skills.'_ He concluded with a bit of advice that his vessel merely nodded to.

------

Sasuke leapt into the air yet again, spinning in a complete 360 degrees before unleashing a barrage of shurriken at the targets he had set up several yards away.

The weapons sliced through the air and smashed into the targets at various points, most of which wouldn't have done much damage, though a few hit the vitals. With a silent thump, he landed and frowned at his lack of accuracy on that throw as he paused to catch his breath.

He had been working on that all morning, and he had gotten it down to a knack several shots ago, but this time he was way out to lunch. 'Must be tired...' He inwardly concluded as he broodingly walked over to the targets and retrieved all of his weapons.

"That was awesome Sasuke-kun!" The very high pitched voice of his female teammate rang out happily causing him to inwardly cringe. "You are getting so strong! I bet you are already at Kakashi-sensei's level!" She praised him, hoping that if she stroked his ego enough he would bend to her will and become her's... She was slightly delusional.

"He is an elite ninja of the village." Sasuke said as he cast a disapproving glare over at the bouncing pink haired banshie known as Sakura. "He is far stronger then you would believe." He finished as he replaced all of his discarded weapons on his person before stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning on heel.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A voice, distinctively male, and unfamiliar rang out loudly through the air causing the boy to turn on heel and glance at the green clad boy that had just appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"You are you?" Sakura demanded with a frown as she eyed the boy's horrid fashion sense, and hideous bowl cut.

"Where are my manners today?" He asked aloud as he smacked his forehead. "My name is Rock Lee and you are the beautiful Haruno Sakura! Will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you forever and always!" Lee exclaimed as his cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

"Eww! No!" Sakura said as she spat her tongue out of her mouth before her dull green eyes glanced over at the Uchiha.

"What do you want freak?" Sasuke demanded while he wearily regarded the boy.

Lee smiled as he reverted his attention to the other male there, completely ignoring the 'freak' comment. "Of course! Gai-sensei, the eternal rival of your Junin sensei, has sent me and my teammates out on a daring training exercise!" He exclaimed as he struck the 'good-guy' pose. "Our mission is to complete the ultimate scavenger hunt." He said with a nod.

"Our current article is nine genin forehead protectors." He concluded with a bright smile.

"Heh..." Sasuke said with a sneer. "Just bring it back." He said as he pulled it off and tossed it at the boy, after all he didn't want him to hang around any longer then necessary.

Lee caught the metal and cloth ninja head band with great ease and he happily slipped it into his bag. "Here." Sakura said, doing the same as Sasuke had and threw it lightly at the boy before racing off to follow the brooding Uchiha who was walking away.

"Thank you my beloved!" Lee shouted as he held her forehead protector close to his heart. 'Sakura.. someday you will return my feelings.' He thought sadly, somewhat disappointed that she didn't feel the same now, but he had plenty of time to earn her affection.

With a great cheer, the bowl cut boy turned and raced off in a green blur as he headed for the meeting spot, hoping to beat his teammates.

-----------

Tenten sighed as she retraced her earlier steps, the ones that would take her back to the hill that Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were hopefully still occupying. It was such a nice day too, and would have been perfect for training. She sighed.

She had been hoping that whatever thing Gai had planned for them today would have allowed her to spend more time with Neji, though it didn't seem luck was on her side that day. She knew that if she was going to get the calm Hyuuga prodigy, she would have to work hard, and have plenty of time with him. She simply refused to loose him.

A look of renewed determination dawned in her eyes as the hill came into view. She would preform excellently on this ridiculous hunt, that way hopefully the stoic boy would notice her. She smiled lightly as she thought of him and her being together as a happily married couple with several gorgeous children that looked like the perfect combination of their mother and father.

It would be so perfect, but for now she would have to deal with the two boys from Asuma's team before searching for the third member of their squad.

"Nara-san! Akimichi-san!" The teenaged girl called up as she spotted them a top the hill that they had been on earlier and ignored their flinches at the sound her voice as she reached the top and smiled brightly at the two who were eyeing her warily.

"Is there something you want Tenten-san?" Chouji asked politely as he materialized a bag of salty chips and began to munch on them.

"Well... I hate to bother you again... but Neji-kun--" She began only to be interrupted by Shikamaru.

"What does that troublesome Hyuuga want?" He asked wanted her to cut to the chase already as she was interrupting his favorite hobby; cloud watching.

"He is _not_ troublesome!" She growled out hotly causing the two to cast her cautious glances. It never did well to upset a fangirl and it just so happened that the girl before them was a possessive one.

'Troublesome females...' Shikamaru thought with a sigh as he sent her a look that plainly said to get on with it so that they could return to what they had been doing earlier.

"Anyways..." Tenten began after she calmed down, and had the nerve to look slightly abashed by her outburst. "Neji-kun," she began anew, and was glad that neither boys interrupted her, "asked me to find you two as the fifth item on our hunt just so happens to be nine Genin forehead protectors, meaning we need yours." She concluded as she glanced between the two of them.

"No." Shikamaru answered simply while Chouji merely shook his head negatively, his mouth to full of chips to actually speak.

"But!" Tenten cried out as she looked pleadingly at the two. She had to do this, she had to meet Neji's task and overcome it. She just had to impress the boy! "We need it to pass the mission!" She exclaimed desperately while sending them her best puppy eyes.

"No. You are going after the rookie nine correct?" Shikamaru asked as he closed his eyes in irritation.

"Yes, why?" Tenten inquired curiously, wondering what the boy was going on about.

"Why not use your own. After all your team is a genin team." Shikamaru concluded, causing the brown haired girl to blink several times.

Tenten blinked once, then twice, having not thought of that and was slightly shocked that her beloved hadn't thought of that as well, so she hurriedly devised a cover up as she wasn't about to fail Neji. "Yeah, but we aren't aloud to take our own things. Gai-sensei said so as that wouldn't really be beneficial to our training." She finished with a smug smile on her face.

"Heh... Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered as he easily picked up the dodge she used, judging by her tone and total level of fidgeting. "Fine... Just don't lose or wreck it..." The Nara said with a sigh, knowing that the girl would likely badger him and his best friend all day unless he complied to her request, and quite frankly, he didn't want to deal with a fangirl, even if it was a mellow one.

With slow movements that showed his irritation and annoyance at the whole situation, he slowly untied the band from his arm and dropped it into the girl's waiting hands. With a shrug Chouji disentangled it from his blue head gear and handed it to the girl, simply figuring that if Shikamaru was alright with it, he should be. After all his friend was the smart one.

"Thank you!" She squealed before bowing her thanks and running off to go and find the Yamanaka Ino, who was hopefully at her family's flower shop.

As the girl raced off down the hill Shikamaru released a sigh. "Want to go play checkers at your place?" He asked his friend who merely nodded while vanishing his chips and standing up.

-------------

Neji arrived at the meeting point, and was naturally the first one back, which made him cringe. Knowing his teammate he would have said something along the lines of 'I will get all my targeted items and return before my eternal rival, or I will do a thousand laps around Konoha'. Or something else along those lines.

With a sigh of some unknown emotion, he moved over to a near-by tree and leaned against its rough bark while crossing his arms over his chest. He might as well get comfortable while he waits.

-------------

"Excuse me, are you Yamanaka Ino?" Tenten asked as she spotted the pale blond hair girl with her back to her.

"Yup!" She said happily as she spun around from tending to a beautiful flower bush. "What can I do for you?" She asked curiously as she eyed the brown haired girl that had somehow knew her name.

"I am Tenten, a Genin from the previous graduation class." Tenten began in way of explanation. "My team and I were just assigned a new training exercise, which is a scavengers hunt." She said with a sigh while the blond merely looked on, clearly amused. "Item number five just so happens to be ten ninja bands from the newly graduated Genin."

"So you need mine?" Ino stated more then asked, and received a nod in confirmation to her question-statement. "Sure." She said with a casual shrug as she brought her hands to her waist and untied the cloth before handing it to the other girl. "Just bring it back when you are done." She finished before she span back around and resumed tending to the flowers.

"Thank you." Tenten said with a smile as she noted the dismissal and hurriedly took her leave before racing back towards the meeting point, hoping that she would make it there before Lee.

--------------

"All nine Genin bands have been accounted for." Neji stated simply as he placed the nine carefully labeled ninja bands into the bag. "Lee... stop acting foolish and come here." Neji admonished and the bowl cut boy hurriedly finished the last bit of his self induced punishment for having been once again upped by his eternal rival.

"What's next Neji-kun?" Tenten asked in a professional manner as she watched the boy remove the scroll from his pocket and unroll it.

"A frog..." He stated with a frown. "Where would we find a frog?" He asked as he looked over at the green clad ninja.

"At the Reptilian Outlet! It is a place that all reptiles, imported or common, are brought in." Lee said as he pointed North of their direction. "Its at the furthest street in the sixth district." Lee said and watched as his teammate took off towards it.

"I didn't think he'd go for it..." Tenten commented, as she honestly didn't expect the prime and proper Hyuuga Neji to go and buy a frog. If someone were able to catch that on film, it would be excellent blackmail material.

---------------

Neji eyed the dark and murky looking store with a critical look before he went inside, the door made a jingling noise as he entered and it took his eyes half a second to adjust to the dim atmosphere around them. The air was thick, and muggy, the perfect climate for a Reptilian house.

All around them, in either tanks or cages, were reptiles of all kinds. From snakes, to geckos, to rare and imported salamanders, to toads, and so the list continued as he observed on. Colours and varieties shone brightly from their holders, as many cold eyes regarded him.

A presence appeared in the little store and the Hyuuga looked over at the aging man descending the stairs with a heavy limp.

"Would d'you like sum'thing?" He asked in a heavily accented voice as he hobbled over, his greying hair hanging limply in front of his piercing, yet kind black eyes.

"A frog." Neji answered simply, as he nodded towards the tanks that were near the far wall that held many a frog.

"Eni' kind in, pic'ular?" He asked thickly.

"No. A common one will do just fine." The Hyuuga prodigy answered in a calm manner, keeping his perfect composure unwavering.

"S'alreight, follah mae." The man said as he scratched his greying hair causing to move into disarray before he limped off towards the back of the shop where small tanks were. As they arrived he opened the tank's top and reached his hand in and pulled a frog out before placing it into the Hyuuga's hand. He then hobbled off to the front desk to ring up the purchase.

Neji's right eye twitched as he glared down at the slimy green frog in his hand, before he made his way to the front and placed the correct amount of money down and exiting the building before once more withdrawing the scroll and reading the next item, all the while holding the slimy entity with a firm and cautious grip. He didn't like frogs.

"A Chihuahua.." He said as he read the next item before he gazed around and noted the conveniently located pet shop just across the road.

With a sigh-- something he had been doing a lot since the assigning of the hunt-- he walked across the empty street and entered into the more homely looking building and like the other it had one of those stupid bells that rang every time the door was opened.

With a sigh he made his way over to the dog section and immediately pointed out the only Chihuahua there out to the pet lady who gladly handed it to Neji.

With another twitch of his right eye he made his way to the till and payed for it before once more going outside to his team.

With two creatures in hand, he hurriedly made his way back to where he had left the two, a continuous twitch above his right eye for every move the two 'things' made. At this rate he would need some treatment to get his twitching taken care of.

------------

Tenten blinked. Before her stood her beloved Neji, a frog in one hand and a Chihuahua in the other. She blinked a second time before snorting and succumbing to a fit of giggles as she eyed her obviously annoyed teammate.

Neji shot the girl a withering glare before turning his attention from the giggling female, and focussed on the green clad boy. "Take. Now." He ordered in a clipped voice as he held the two critters as far from himself as possible, making the dog struggle harder to lick the Hyuuga's face.

Lee smiled before he moved forward and happily took the two things and cooed and cuddled them before adding them into the bag. "What's next my eternal rival?" Lee asked happily, hoping that in the end he'd be able to keep the dog and the little frog.

With a deep breath, the pale eyed boy regained his composure before looking up the next item. "Gai-sensei has a death wish..." He stated simply, his words drawing the attention of the green clad boy, and even managed to stop the hysterically giggling girl in mid-laugh.

"What's next?" The girl questioned, still slightly out of breath and her cheeks were tinged red from the sheer effort of her continuous laughter.

"Nara Shikamaru..." He dead panned.

--------------

Shikamaru and Chouji were seated on the back porch at Chouji's home, sitting in white whicker chairs playing a consuming and slow-paced checkers game, the Nara having more pieces surviving on the bored then the other.

Shikamaru leaned forward and was about to move his black piece when a voice cut through the air. "Operation Kidnap!" Ran out loud and clear, yet before either unsuspecting Genin could move a muscle a green blur rushed by before hurriedly vanishing, taking Chouji's best friend with it.

The pleasantly plump boy blinked once before the voice he had heard rang some familiar bells in his brain. "Shika must have been an item on their list..." He muttered before standing and making his way inside, knowing that they'd finish the game at a later date.

----------------

Lee grinned to himself, sprinting back to the place he had left his two teammates, draped carelessly over his shoulders was the shocked Nara boy. It had been easy just to race up, snatch and pull back at an incredible speed that would stun anyone into not make a move.

The operation had gone smoothly, and now all that was left was faze two; returning with the boy. And his plan had been going so well until Lee forcefully had the wind knocked out of him, courtesy of the genius' foot which had connected painfully hard to his stomach, causing him to falter in his steps before tripping, sending them both flying.

Both Genin hit the ground in a dust rising squid, before both managed to roll themselves into a standing position, using the friction on their sandals to slow their slide across the dirt path. They landed several metres apart and eyed each other wearily, both waiting for the other to move first.

Lee frowned slightly as he tried to move forward, only to note that both his and the other boy's shadows were attached. 'I didn't even see him perform the spell...' Lee thought absently, a little shocked at having been taken off guard by a freshly graduated Genin, who had passed with one of the lowest standings in that bunch.

"How did you get this jutsu up so fast?" Lee yelled in shock, causing the other boy to flinch at the sheer volume of the ninja's voice.

Shikamaru didn't answer, and instead turned on heel, Lee unwillingly mimicking his actions and watched in horror as he ran forward towards a massive tree and crashed into it with a great thud before falling to the ground slightly dazed. The stunned state wore off fast and he hurriedly turned, only to note that he was alone and the Nara heir had vanished.

"Neji-kun is going to kill me..." He muttered as he pushed himself up, a hand tenderly patting his sore stomach. "For one so lazy, his fire sure burns brightly! I shall catch this hidden firefly and set him free!" He declared as he struck a pose before racing off in search of the now cautious Nara.

----------

Neji's head snapped to the side at such a speed that Tenten winced, wondering if the boy had given himself whiplash. "That was Lee's voice..." He muttered with a sigh before activating his Byakugan, causing all the veins around his pale eyes to bugle with sheer strain. "Kuso!" He cursed under his breath before peering over at Tenten. "Lee messed up." He stated in way of explanation before he sprang off to rectify the issue at hand.

He raced off the dirt path lined by deep green trees and emerged into the bustling streets of Konoha, weaving with expert grace and speed through the crowd, ignoring the many varying looks sent at him. 'There!' He inwardly smirked as he spotted the slinking brown pineapple hair through the crowd and he deactivated his eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru." He stated as he reached the boy who was trying to retreat stealthily, causing him to freeze in his tracks and lazily spin around.

"What do you guys want?" He asked in annoyance.

"Item number eight: Nara Shikamaru." Neji said as he eyed the boy tuck his hands in his pocket before slouching in a way that would cause many to over-balance yet he had it down to an art.

"Troublesome..." The Nara whispered under his breath as he glared half-heartedly at the Hyuuga, not having the energy required to send a full our death glare. "I'm not going with you..." He said stubbornly while inwardly cringed at the attack that the green-clad freaky ninja, which had raced with such speed and energy that it made him queasy.

"A deal then; you come with us and you may have your things back to wear, and either Lee or myself will carry you." He suggested, hoping that the lazy genius would give in.

Shikamaru frowned as he thought it over. "Fine. You have to carry me, I refuse to go near that green beast..." He muttered, knowing that the only way it would all go away would be if he agreed. "So troublesome..."

"Deal." Neji said as he held his hand out which the Nara slowly took and they shook on it.

'What am I getting into...?' The Nara silently asked.

"Neji-kun!" A loud voice ripped through the air just as the two released hands. "Forgive me!" The voice wailed causing the Hyuuga to cringed inwardly. "For I have lost our target and failed you my eternal rival!" Lee cried as he appeared beside Neji, hands and knees on the ground as he begged and cried for sweet mercy and another chance.

"Lee--" Neji began only to be cut off by an increasingly louder wail, causing many of the villagers to look on curiously. "Lee--" He tried again only to hear bouts of how many laps and push-ups he'd have to do to get forgiveness and prove his worth. "Lee!" Neji coldly snapped, causing the boy to snap out of his melodramatic scene and look up at the apathetic Hyuuga, his big eyes full of unshed tears.

"It's him!" Lee shouted, his eyes growing impossibly larger as he pointed in shock at the Nara on his eternal rival's back. "How have you upped me yet again, my fiery rival?" Lee demanded as he pilled his hand down it a fist as flames became visible in his eyes.

"He and I made a deal... I didn't try and kidnap him..." He said with a sigh, while the Nara merely watched on, uninterested in the strangeness of the one known as Lee. "Anyways... Lee I need you to go find Hatake Kakashi and retrieve his left sandal. The best tactic would be to take him by surprise." Neji concluded as he glanced at the scroll that had some how manage to remove from his pocket while still balancing the Nara on his back.

"I've heard that name before! Isn't that our beloved sensei's eternal rival, the Copy-Cat-Ninja with the record of most ever copied jutsu?" Lee demanded as he took on a thoughtful expression.

"Yes. Now go, I expect you to be at the place we left Tenten by the time I make it there." Neji said in way of dismissal before he turned and made his way off, paying no attention to the green blur that had hurriedly left to comply.

"You're bossy." Shikamaru commented in a bored tone.

"Point?" Neji asked uncaring of the accusations of him being bossy.

"That you are a bastard." Shikamaru said with a shrug as he rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"And you're my bitch." Neji dead panned causing the Nara's head to rise off his shoulder.

"What?" He asked his jaw hanging open as he had never once anticipated the Hyuuga to say.

"It was a joke." Neji explained with a shrug. "It was a line that amused me from one of the movies I went to." He stated nonchalantly.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered as he looked uncaring at all the villagers who were sending them strange looks.

"Isn't that Hyuuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga branch family?" A female voice was heard by both ninja. "And on his back, isn't that Nara Shikamaru?" The same female asked as she crossed her pudgy arms over his chest and looked on with a frown. "He looks so girly..." She added after a moment of observing the two as they made their way past her and her friends, who were likewise chubby.

Neji's pale eyes went to the ground as he slightly hastened his pace, taking him and the Nara boy out of sight from the gossiping women. He was used to several of the villagers calling him girly and weak looking. Saying that he'd grow up to be an embarrassment. That was one of the reasons why he worked so hard to become stronger, so that people wouldn't judge him by his appearance and family name.

"They don't like you." Shikamaru commented as he peered over the other boy's shoulder and looked at his face trying to gauge his reaction. "What did she mean by branch family?" He asked curiously, honestly not remembering if he had heard of all that before.

"Hyuuga family is broken into two parts: The Main Family and the Branch Family. The main family is the eldest born's family, and the Branch is the youngest born's family. My father and my uncle were twins, but my father was born second..." He explained quietly as they reached the quieter sector of the city.

"Hiashi-sama controls all the branch members by placing a seal on each of us..." He trailed off, not understanding why he was opening up to the boy on his back.

"A seal?" the Nara asked with a frown.

"Yes, it gives the main family the ability to cause us great pain, to kill us, or to burry the secrets that are our bloodline line. We are slaves to them... My father died in my uncle's place..." He concluded as he looked down at his feet.

"Can I see the seal?" Shikamaru asked causing the Hyuuga to freeze before nodding.

"Alright... but you'll have to get down." He said as he lowered him to the ground before spinning around, white eyes meeting brown.

With a slight hesitation he brought his hands up and untied his forehead protector and lowered it, showing off the caged bird seal on his forehead, the green a great contrast to his naturally pale skin. "This is my curse... my prison... my destiny." He finished coldly as he peered off to the side, not wanting to watch the other observe his curse.

The two of them fell into silence, one debating the level of intellect he would be graded on for having revealed such a touchy secret, the other silently debating over the matter, accessing all positive and negative out comes for such a curse.

The silence pressed on until they reached the meeting point, and with slight surprise on bot their parts, they noted that the green clad ninja had indeed made it there before they did and he did indeed have the item he had been sent to retrieve.

And so the hunt continued, and they managed to acquire much on their task. Some things were easy, others insanely difficult and of course all degrees in between. They acquired the Hokage's pipe, a simple movie pass to the latest movie to hit the Konoha Cinema, the legendary Hatake Kakashi's face mask--causing the man to continuously trail them while wearing a tea towel around his face--, some girl's lipstick --a brilliant shade or crimson that would put even blood to shame--, hell they even got a pink dress that was custom made to fit Neji's frame--of course that wasn't without him promising to castrate his sensei with a rusted and blunt kunai knife.

Of course that was only the first fourteen items on a list bearing one hundred things. From an Anbu captain's mask, to Umino Iruka's pillow, to a pokemon card-which they nabbed from the honourable grandson--, to a boulder--which of course Lee had to escort around--, to a fire jutsu scroll-- which they got from the Hyuuga Library--, to Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise collection-- which renewed the Jounin's attempts to catch and retrieve his items--, to a picture of someone jumping nude off the Hokage mountains-- a task which the mini green beast of Konoha eagerly took... much to the scaring of any and all witnesses--, to a broom. And that was still only twenty-two things.

The Gardner snake was easy enough to nab as many of the villagers had been complaining about the uprise in their numbers, but Anko's coat was a tricky one to steal and they ended up getting her too intoxicated to even notice their sticky fingers. A blue ribbon was easy to get as many of the villager's daughters were eager to assist the ninjas, and the mushroom was easily acquired from one of the herbalists. Ino's hair-tie was a little more difficult to manage, but with a promise that they owed her something in the future the item was eagerly handed over.

Shino's shades were a tough one to get their hands on but employing the Nara's genius mind, they managed to successful 'borrow' them. Of course item number twenty-nine was a disturbing one to gather as it was Gai's spare jumpsuit and they honestly didn't want to know where that thing had been, but thankfully they had a reprieve from the harder tasks as they retrieved some dog treats.

A comic book was easily acquired from Konohamaru, and Kurenai was happy to lend them her shampoo so long as they returned it later. After a visit to the Konoha blackmail market, they had acquired a picture of Iruka that was considered risque, while Hinata's coat was an easy one as she practically tore it from her frame when her cousin asked to borrow it. Getting a shingle from the Hokage Tower had been challenging as they had the Anbu on their tail for making a ruckus that was distracting to the Hokage.

The library book was a breeze so long as they promised to return the piece before it became over due, whereas the retrieval of a fresh baked pie was hard as they had to flee from an old lady with a rolling pin, yelling many colourful words to the hooligan's who stole her pie. But of course that was hands down easy compared to convincing the honourable grandson to lend them his goggles, which he had obtained after the inspiration he got from Naruto.

With that last item coming in as number thirty-eight, they set up camp at their training field for the night and began again the next day starting with a walking stick, then moving to Kakashi's ninja band--once again gaining the silver haired elite on their tail after having earlier giving him the slip--. Next they nicked an eraser from the Academy, before they conned Asuma into giving them his cigarettes in exchange for their silence over a certain embarrassing occurrence between him and another.

After that they somehow managed to sneak into the Hokage Tower storage room and they retrieved a Jounin vest, and then they borrowed the stool from Ichiraku's ramen stand-- much to the amusement of the owner who merely watched them take it while making them promise to return it. Though not everyone was as kind as the noodle bar's owner, so they had difficulties tricking a weary traveller into lending them his passport which came in at number forty-five.

The feather of a bird was a little difficult to manage until Neji stepped in showing his teammate's and the still 'captive' Nara boy that he had an affiliation towards the winged creatures. Though the shock came to an end when they had acquired the chips of Akimichi Chouji-- thanks impart to Shikamaru who was friends with said boy--.

Ramen and cookies were easily purchased at a local store whereas retrieving the janitors shoe at exactly four p.m. sharp was a bit more challenging, though they managed it with seven seconds to spare and thus completed half of their list.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sighed. He had been training since yesterday after his delicious meal of ramen, and only now at the late afternoon on the following day did he actually manage to learn and master the new technique and that was an astounding feat. Kyuubi had worked him hard, though the end results were impressive for now he was ready to challenge the sword master known as Satsujin Yaiba.

But that would have to wait until he was done his nap as he had just fallen asleep in his little training haven that was known only to himself...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Konohamaru's scarf was a synch to get, seeing as Neji is very good at intimidating people without really even trying, and a clan shirt from the Hyuuga family was even easier as they had a Hyuuga on their team. Tenten happily supplied them with a Shuriken, though the picture of a maskless ANBU was difficult, but fortunately they had gotten it from the blackmail market after submitting some very interesting gossip and proof of a certain relationship between two Jounin ranked individuals.

Coming in at number fifty-five were nail-clippers, and next was a white flower. The medic nin needles were a breeze to get as Tenten's family often forged extras of them, but acquiring a porn magazine was indeed difficult seeing as they were of legal age, but that was easily remedied the Hyuuga transformed into Hatake Kakashi who wasn't even questioned for purchasing such risque material seeing how he often read higher rated books in public within viewing range of young children.

A shoelace was easy though the villager they had taken it from was pleased when one minute he was playing tag happily then the next he was sucking face with the ground as his shoe fell off... An onion later they were at item sixty one which was a forbidden scroll, which Lee--for reasons unknown-- had one.

When they went for Anko's bento box heads were literally rolling as she was beyond pissed at her coat missing, showing much off as she only wore a fish net shirt with nothing else underneath, but fortunately she was busy bitting someone's head off when they snagged the item. They could still hear her enraged screams when she discovered his bento box... or lack there of.

"Neji-kun, what are we supposed to do? We can't locate Naruto-san anywhere?" Tenten asked with a frown, knowing that they had gone to far to stop now which made finding the blond ninja all the more imperative to their task.

"Well... He isn't at his usually haunts, and he is not out on a mission, so he is likely training off in his own little area. If we spilt up and position ourselves at certain places, we may find him. Tenten you go to the Hokage Mountain, Lee you will wait at Ichiraku's ramen stand, and Shikamaru-san and I will wait at his apartment. If he doesn't show in the next two hours we will meet back here." Neji directed as he motioned towards their position in sandbox at the park.

"Hai!" Both his teammates stated before they each took off on their own way.

"This is troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled with a deep and grating sigh.

"As you have mentioned on various occasions." Neji stated with amusement clear in his voice, though his expression remained neutral.

Shikamaru merely slumped more on the other's back as he closed his eyes figuring that now would be a good of time as any to catch up on his sleep. Hell, he had nothing better to do, and they'd likely be waiting around for a while until that blond prankster showed up.

'Troublesome...' He inwardly said before he slipped off into dreams of fluffy white clouds and hills galore.

Neji shook his head at the other having just fallen off into dreams. 'Only he could fall asleep like that...' Neji inwardly muttered as he made his way towards the apartment buildings said to house the blond haired genin from squad seven.

He arrived there in good time and knocked on the door, ut he received no answer.

"Oi!" A voice behind him said in a loud greeting causing the Hyuuga to spin and look at the dark leather clad young man. "Why are you at my door?" The blond haired ninja asked as he regarded the stranger, noting that he bore a leaf forehead protector.

"I need the keys to your apartment." Neji answered as he cut to the chase.

"My keys? What they hell do you need them for?" He asked with a frown as he studied the other.

"Its what we need for our scavenger hunt, set to us by my sensei." Neji explained as he shifted the slumbering Nara.

"And why should I give them to a fate obsessed person such as yourself?" Naruto asked as he brushed passed the genin and opened his home before beckoning the other to follow him inside.

"But it is destiny that has brought me to your door." The Hyuuga answered firm in his belief.

"Pshh... Destiny is not what makes you or guides your path. It is will to try and the decisions you choose." Naruto said with a sigh as he plopped down on a chair and motioned toward the other chairs.

Neji sighed as he shook the boy on his back awake and said person grumbled before taking an offered seat with a slump while the Hyuuga sat down with great grace. Those two were like black and white, light and dark; complete opposites.

"But Destiny and Fate do guide your path. My father's fate was to serve the main family and die in my Uncle's place. Mine is to forever serve the Hyuuga family as I, along with all branch members, am bound under their curse." Neji stated with a frown, clearly believing that it was destiny's fault.

"Well... for one who believes in destiny so much you sure try hard to fight it..." Naruto said with a quirked eyebrow as he looked at the shocked expressions of the other two, one surprised at such an analysis the other shocked that the other wasn't such an idiot as originally thought. "I mean it is strange that you work so hard to be so strong, stronger the Heiress of the main family, and likely the strongest Hyuuga to ever be born... well not the strongest yet, but you are far beyond the others when they were your age. You are fighting to be strong, to amount to more then the main family. You have the Heiress whipped, she'll do anything to make you, her dear cousin, proud." Naruto summed up.

Neji blinked as his mouth opened a fraction of an inch. 'How is he so perceptive... I always heard that he was an idiot prankster...' Neji thought in shock, surprised that someone had seen through his attempts to defeat his destiny. "Fight me." He challenged with a frown. "Fight me, if I win then destiny is true, if you win then I'll see things in your light. I'll be more flexible to your views."

Shikamaru blinked before sighing. 'A fight... that's too troublesome...'

"Fine... I need a bit of a workout to see if I've improved lately..." Naruto mumbled as he placed his hands on his table and pushed himself up. "I know a good place for a spar so that we don't draw any unwanted attention." He offered as he moved towards the door the others following.

_'Kit are you certain this is wise?'_ Kyuubi questioned as he regarded his host with an air of curiosity.

'I'm positive it will be fine. Though I will have to put my restraint to the test in a fight against him.' Naruto thought with a hidden sigh.

_'Yeah, after all no one should take a Hyuuga lightly no matter how weak they seem. You'll have to lower your skill to his level or a notch just above as you need to win. I want you to intimidate him a slight bit as that would likely assist in him giving up his 'destiny' talks and beliefs...'_ Kyuubi expressed with a small nod.

'Intimidate? What would you know about intimidation?' Naruto began in a teasing manner. 'I mean the first time I saw you was in a photograph that depicted the greatness of Yondaime, and I honestly thought you were an over grown rabbit that had tails on steroids as they were so deformed.' He stated with a quiet chuckle as his feet followed a familiar path to the greatest training area he knew.

_'Why you smart-mouthed little twerp...' _Kyuubi hissed with a glare. _"Insolent, arrogant, annoying, hypocritical, evil...'_ The fox kept muttering words vocabulary deceasing with each new insult.

'Kyuu you are sounding childish, are you certain you are as old as you claim?' The blond teased with a Cheshire grin as the fox demon went off to sulk in a corner.

_'I will have my revenge for that one kit...'_ He promised with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Here we are." Naruto stated as he spun on heel to regard the two that had followed him all the way to his training area. "What terms will we be fighting on?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase as he had better things to do then spar with a genin, like take on a certain swordsman..

"Killing is not permitted, but otherwise everything goes." Neji stated firmly as he stepped forward and activated his Byakugan.

_'Kit, you'll need to pay extra close attention to detail and his fighting stance as this is our first battle with a person of the Hyuuga blood. I want you analyse his all seeing eyes and look for any possible weakness. I want you to lure him into using the Hyuuga Taijutsu style and even the attacks said to be only known to the main family as I have a hunch that he knows them. He is listed as a prodigy after all.'_ The Kyuubi advised as he reappeared from his corner.

'I thought you weren't talking to me anymore. Off plotting revenge in the corner?' Naruto questioned the fox with a mental sweat drop. 'You didn't have to tell me that either, as that was one of my intentions when I accepted this mock battle.'

"It is your destiny to loose." Neji stated as he brought his left leg back and balanced on the balls of his feet while he bent his knees for maximum manoeuverability. Next he brought his right hand up in a flat hand position keeping it around his stomach, while the other one mimicked the position though it was out further from his body and perpendicular to his chest.

"Yeah... yeah... Now let me show you why you shouldn't be a fortune teller." Naruto muttered as he stepped back with his right foot, and moved into a similar foot set up, though he brought his hands up and out more, in the position of fists. "Time to teach you that fate and destiny have nothing up on hard work, will, and inevitability!" Naruto stated as he rushed forward aiming a punch at the other's face.

'Stage one test the waters.' Naruto thought as the Hyuuga blocked the fist with his left hand as he brought his right hand that glowed with white chakra forward aiming for the blond's solar plexus. Naruto evaded to the side. 'Well versed in Taijutsu. Speed: above normal. Tends to jump the gun as he is already trying to seal my chakra points.' He summed up as he dropped down and moved his right foot in a sweeping motion to get the other's feet knocked to the side.

"You're faster than I had anticipated." Neji stated as he jumped before the other's foot could hit his own, and flipped through the air landing in a crouched position, left hand on the ground. "But still not fast enough!" He said coldly as he launched himself forward, right hand glowing with his chakra as he shot his palm towards the other's chest.

_'Arrogant... which is a typical trait for those who bare the Hyuuga blood, but he is young enough to have his perceptions altered...'_ Kyuubi commented with a yawn. _'You keep it up.. I need a nap...' _He said with a stretch before he took off for his nap.

'Some great Demon Lord you are... needing a nap...' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed Neji's wrist in a firm hold, before he pulled the boy over his shoulder in a toss which sent him flying towards a tree. Neji flipped at the mid point between Naruto and the tree and landed in a crouch like the first one he had used, feet pulsing with concentrated chakra that let him stick to the side of the tree, as a few of the fallen leaves went airborne from all the high wind his passing past had caused.

"Maybe I underestimated you, but it is still my destiny to reign victorious over this spar." Neji said firmly as he used his crouched legs to propel him forward, both hands glowing the brilliant white chakra. "This time... I'll take you down." He said quietly as he aimed his higher arm towards the blond's chest, and the lower towards the boy's stomach. He wouldn't be out done by a limitless individual.

'Time to end this.' Naruto thought just as both the hands connected with his person, causing the Hyuuga to smirk, though it was short lived as soon the Naruto vanished in a burst of grey chakra smoke. "Shadow clone..." He stated as he landed on the ground, feet skidding slightly.

"Yoso Riru: Ryo Godo!" Naruto's voice from the tree's shouted as three dragons of three different elements appeared. The first dragon, an earth dragon bore beneath the dirt, the second, a water dragon took to the sky and the third dragon, a lightning dragon moved straight towards the stationary Hyuuga.

Neji leapt to the side avoiding the dragon which, when it had hit the ground, left a massive charred spot where he had once stood. But he wasn't given any time to contemplate the nature of the attack, not was he given a chance to device a plan of action, for once he was airborne, the ground below him rumbled momentarily before the earth dragon revealed itself, slamming a mass horde of earthly components into the Hyuuga, pushing him higher into the air.

With narrowed eyes and a hiss of pain, the Hyuuga brought his hands to form a chakra hand seal, though was stopped as the water dragon slammed into him with great force, sending him plummeting towards the earth. He impacted hard, breath stolen while a mass cloud of dirt and mud flew up around him. 'Could I have been wrong? Is there truly more out there then simply Destiny's path ways?' He silently asked himself as he remained where he was focussing on returning his breathing to normal.

"That was a good fight." Naruto said as he reappeared before the fallen Hyuuga prodigy. "Maybe we could train together sometimes, help each other grow stronger?" He offered as he held his hand out for the injured boy to accept.

Neji blinked once as he contemplated the blond's words. It sounded as though he was offering friendship, and was being sincere about it, something he rarely knew when others wished to befriend him for his name and prodigy status. With a small smile, that one hardly would ever see on the apathetic boy's face, he grabbed the offered hand and was gently pulled to his feet, before Naruto wrapped the long haired genin's arm around his shoulder and placed his own hand on the Hyuuga's waist in order to support the teen.

"Troublesome..." Nara Shikamaru stated as he walked over to them, hand absently tucked in his back pockets as he regarded the two. "Now who's supposed to carry me?" He asked with a hint of a smile. "Hey Naruto... Want to have a round of Shogi with me sometime? You too Hyuuga." The lazy genius offered to the, able to tell that Naruto was different before and he had just changed the Hyuuga in the span of only a couple of minutes.

"Sure." The two answered with a smile before looking at each other. "Hey!" They said simultaneously before they glared at one another. As that didn't work, they both pouted, causing Shikamaru to chuckle slightly.

_'Kit... meet your first true friends... I can already feel the bond and its already strong and will only grow firmer over time. You can count and trust the two of them, don't hold back from them. Having allies that know your strength can be as advantuous as having hidden strength.'_ Kyuubi spoke up.

'I thought you were napping.' Naruto said with a blink. 'I will keep them close. I can feel that bond too. In the span of this short mock battle they had somehow managed to become on of my precious people.' Naruto thought with a smile. 'I will always protect them.'

"Naruto-kun, may I borrow your keys now? I promise that I'll be the one to hang onto them until the hunt is over." The Hyuuga stated while glancing to the side as Shikamaru grabbed the injured boy's arm and pulled it over his slouched shoulder before placing his own hand around Neji's waist as Naruto's hand was.

"Sure, but first lets get you back to my place so we can clean you up." Naruto offered with a smile as the trio made their way back to where they had come from.

-----------

"Neji-kun! What happened!" Tenten shouted as she watched Nara Shikamaru carry a slightly bandaged up Hyuuga towards her and Lee as the two made their way towards the appointed meeting place.

"I got the keys." He answered simply, cutting all chances of most questions off before they could even start. "Arrigatou Shikamaru-kun." Neji whispered gently into the Nara genius' ear as he rested his chest on the other's shoulder. "And I'm sorry for all the hassles and annoyances I've caused you." He finished quietly, his teammates hearing not a word of it.

"What are friends for." Shikamaru whispered back as he turned his head to the side to regard the other boy who's head was on his shoulder.

"Who has lain their hands upon my eternal rival?" Lee shouted as tears raced down his face in a great waterfall as he brought his fist up into the air. "I vow I will find he or she who underhanded assaulted you, and beat them to a pulp!" The spandex clad preteen vowed as fire burned in his tearfilled eyes.

"Lee-kun..." Neji began with a sigh. "I was challenged to a fight and I lost fair and square." He answered while looking calmly at his teammate.

"You lost!" Lee declared with creepily wide eyes. "Could it be? Could the man I placed my rivalry upon be weak?" He cried as he sank to the ground.

"Lee!" Tenten snapped as she smacked her bawling teammate over the head with her fist, causing a large bump to rise on Lee's head.

"Tenten-chan! That hurt! Such fierce fire burns in your veins!" He declared as he leapt into the air and struck his youthful pose.

"We need Umino Iruka's hair tie next." Neji cut in as he regarded the scroll with a quiet yawn.

"Yosh!" Lee leapt into the air. "I shall return!" He declared before he raced off to retrieve the object, and his return was as swift as his departure.

And so their quest continued and they retrieved spray paint, a picture of one of the Jounin ranked officials skinny dipping, Sasuke's onigiri-- which was no walk in the park--, and they even snagged Kurenai's makeup, getting their acquired item number up to sixty-eight.

After a break for the evening, the group was up and ready, including Hyuuga Neji, to commence the search for item number sixty-nine: a picture example of a tattoo. That was an easy one to get. Next was a picture of someone kissing someone of the same gender, followed by the flag of Konoha, then Ebisu's headband. After that was a chess board, a night light, a bathhouse towel, and then a chakra diagram.

Next came a business card, and then Shino's left sandal, before they made a return trip to Naruto's and retrieved the remains of his orange jumpsuit which brought them to number seventy-nine. Iruka's underwear was next, then the Hokage's hat, followed by Genma's senbon, then Pakkun himself.

After a lunch break they relieved the sword of an ANBU while it was in for repairs, a pair of old dentures, Hokage-sama's house keys, Uchiha Sasuke's front door, Hatake Kakashi's collection of Icha Icha Paradise, and then Chouji's head gear which was willingly given.

The Hokage's crystal ball was next, then a portrait of the Yondaime, Iruka's right sock, then that penguin night cap that Naruto used to wear which brought them to ninety-three items. They were close.

"What's next?" Tenten asked with a sigh, glad that this whole thing would soon be over, she was sick of being chased by angry mobs.

"A slightly trickier one." Neji said with a frown. "We are to retrieve each and every lightbulb from Hokage tower." He explained as he somehow withdrew the blueprints of the tower. "There should be one-hundred and fourteen in total." He said after a few moments of studying the prints and wiring diagrams.

"That's a lot of light bulbs to retrieve. If I didn't doubt the sanity of our instructor before now, this whole 'training' exercise would have certainly pushed me to that conclusion." Tenten muttered in exasperation as she smack her hand to her forehead.

"Gai-sensei is perfectly sane!" Lee shouted in a challenging manner as he held his flaming fist just below the line of his jaw.

"Uh-huh..." Neji said in an uncharacteristic manner, he had been doing that a lot since a certain blond haired ninja had freed him from his foolish perceptions. "If you and he are sane then I am a girl madly in love with a certain boy I know." He said sarcastically as he quirked a brow at his teammates who looked absolutely shell shocked.

"Neji-kun!" Lee shouted. "You are a girl?" He asked in horror, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Troublesome." The Nara muttered lazily as he yawned.

And so with witty comments and sarcastic remarks aside the team and the tag along friend of the Hyuuga managed to acquire each and every light bulb without being noticed, leaving all those who worked within the tower in the dark.

Next they were put to the test on their plumbing skills as they had to apprehend Kakashi's toilet--let's just say that the jounin was given an indoor sprinkler of sorts. That brought them up to ninety-five items obtained and the bag on Lee's back was absolutely monstrous.

They nabbed a stack of Konoha Daily, before they plucked a random plum from an orchid near by. After that they 'borrowed' Sakura's weapons' pouch before they ventured into the Academy and snatched Iruka's desk right out from behind the lecturing Chunin, bringing them up to number ninety-nine.

"The tallest tree in the forest." Neji said as the last item appeared on their scroll. "We just need to find it, and not transport it as it is the last item... maybe he has some sense after all..." He whispered the last part to himself before he shock his head negatively. "That would be saying that Lee is a frog in the guise of a human." He said as he leapt up to the tree tops and activated his coveted bloodline limit.

"Lee, go tag the tree that is a rare birch wood, located about nine leagues in." He said once he returned to the ground with a graceful leap, hardly landing before the green clad boy did as ordered. Neji looked at the scroll and waited until a line made its way through the tallest tree. "Training mission: Complete." He stated as he rolled the parchment up before tucking it in his pocket as he spun on heel, motioning for the Nara to follow.

The two left without a single word to the others. "That was troublesome." Shikamaru commented as he tucked his hands in his back pockets before slouching even more then before.

---------------

Naruto pulled up the familiar hood of his cloak, the very one that was very well known to be the possession of a certain Kage-Gesshoku, Assailant of Shadows. "Kyuu..." The young boy whispered, his voice sounding different from usual as he had it masked to make himself sound older. "It's time for me to accept the challenge so graciously given to me." He said as he did a double over of his battle uniform, making sure he had all that was needed.

_'I'm sure you are ready... but this battle will be hard... Just be careful kit.'_ Kyuubi offered as he took on a serious and pensive stance as his vessel melded with the shadows as he left the Village. They had a ways to travel, after all the Solar base was located quite some ways away.

---------------

"You have summoned me?" A cold and quiet voice rang out through the pitch black room, iciness nearly coming from the new arrival in palpable waves.

"Yes." A strong voice answered back, a voice that was deeply accented yet colder than ice and bore more malice then any sane being could bare. "I want you to find and study someone. He would be beneficial to our cause. Learn what you can of the Kage-Gesshoku, for he will play an important role in the way things proceed from herein out." The voice ordered his minion.

"Yes Akata-sama." The cold voice said before his presence vanished from the dark room.

"Good... With the wheels in motion my plan will slowly meet fruitation. I await the assistance you will be providing us Kage-Gesshoku, wether it is unwillingly given help or not. But I feel you will be of great assistance." The voice said before succumbing to a great fit of hackling cackles that would chill many to the bone.

--------------

"Satsujin Yaiba!" Naruto called out calmly as he stood before the front and main gate of the massive sized fortress. "I have come to accept your challenge." He stated to the building, though nothing happened for several minutes.

Though after a brief wait, great clicking and clanging meet that sensitive ears of Naruto as he watched the massive gate slowly swing inwards, standing in its wake stood Satsujin Yaiba, Samurai and leader of his own organisation.

"You sure took your time in coming." The man said in an icy voice. "I was afraid that your errand boy had forgotten to give you my message, but I suppose one such as yourself is terribly busy." The man said as he withdrew his curved katana as he walked down the cobble stone path, stopping only when he reached a respectable distance away from his opponent. "It is time for you to die and pay for the offenses you have caused me and mine."

"You talk too much." Naruto said with a sigh as he withdrew his own blade.

Not too far away, in the trees well concealed, stood a dark cloaked figure, his cold eyes trained on his target: The Kage-Gesshoku. "I found you." He whispered to himself as he prepared to analyse the fight to come.

--------------

End of chapter.

**Yoso Riru: Ryo Godo** -- Elemental Reel: Dragon Combo

Special thank you to all those who have reviewed. I look forward to reading your opinions and suggestions. Until next chapter, Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** As stated before in previous chapters, I do not own Naruto nor anything that ties in with said anime series. Also I do not own the song featured in this chapter. It is Whisper by Evanescence.

**Pairings:** These too are stated in earlier chapters.

**Warnings:** Also noted in earlier chapters.

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone, thank you for so many wonderful reviews. I love how many of you are catching onto any hints I leave in this Fic, but should anyone capture the biggest hint I will dedicate a chapter to them. Also for those who thought chapter 6 was just a filler, I suggest you go back and read as it holds vital details that are important to the plot lines of this story. Also I'd like to apologize for the wait on these chapters, it may be summer, but one can only type so fast after having strained a liegemen in their dominate wrist. Now that I am certain I have talked your ears off, I'll get on with the story. Please read and review. Thanks.

**Chapter 7**

"I've found you." A young man said as he silently peered on at the two stationary figures standing not too terribly far away from his hiding spot, crimson eyes that were usually dull were somewhat amused looking, the black comas in their depths were slowly circling in an eerie fashion. "Kage-Gesshoku... prepare to surrender all your secrets..." Uchiha Itachi, S-class missing ninja of Konoha-gakure, whispered on a breathless wind.

--------------

"I Satsujin Yaiba, son of The Kaze Kiru Koto, Legendary Samurai from the continent to the East, challenge you, Kage-Gesshoku of lineage unknown to me, to a battle to the death. For the honor of my father, my dearly departed mother and wife, for my young daughter and for all I hold dear within my beating heart, I will see your downfall." He said with a dark glare as he pulled his sword arm up and leveled his blade's hilt with his own heart as he pointed its blade towards his opposition.

"I, Shadow Assailant, guardian of the people, ninja of the darkest night, accept your challenge to the death, on behalf of all those who I hold precious. May the best win." He said as he too brought his blade up in a similar fashion to the son of a deceased yet famous Samurai.

"Any last words before I force you to meet your maker?" The man questioned in his thick accent as he narrowed his eyes at his prey in a dangerous fashion.

"None that ought grace the ears of one who shall soon walk the halls of the Netherworld." Naruto answered smoothly, as neither needed any more sign to start, for both rushed forward, swords crashing together in an array of crimson and gold sparks.

"For one so seemingly small you have a sturdy arm on you." Satsujin commented as he leapt back a few feet and swung his blade in a sideways arch towards his quarry, who parried it with his own blade, the sound of clashing metal loud in the air as they exchanged blow after blow, dodge after dodge, parry after parry. "Warm up is over." He shouted as his dark eyes narrowed into slits while his blade began to glow a deep crimson as a second blade appeared in the buff samurai's other hand.

"Tengoku Ha: Kami Ikari!" The man shouted as he jumped into the air and crossed the blades together to form an X as he plummeted back towards Naruto, crimson chakra licking at the blades.

_Catch me as I fall_

"Katon Mihon: Hono'o Kabe!" Naruto shouted as he exhaled a mass wall of flames that stood at a forty-five degree angle to the ground, causing the Samurai to leap into the air, dodging the wall of the raging inferno.

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

As Naruto's opponent touched back to the ground he dispersed his flame wall before he ran through a different series of hand seals. "Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa!" He shouted as he slammed both hands to the ground, hidden eyes never once leaving his foe as he touched the ground with great force.

Satsujin looked around wearily, still watching the Kage-Gesshoku out of the corner of his eye. "A failed attack?" He whispered under his breath, though all rumination was cut off as the ground below his very wooden sandal covered feet began to tremble, causing him to leap into the air just as several dozen dirt forged vines shot from the earth, their thorns more sharp then many a blade. They wrapped around the airborne man's ankle before rapidly trailing up his body, binding him where he was, thorns drawing the first blood in their match. "First blood goes to you, but victory is still within my grasp!" the dark eyed man proclaimed as he focused his energy.

Naruto remained where he stood awaiting his foe's next move. "Allow me to introduce you to the attack that made my father famous." Satsujin stated as a deep black glow began to radiate from the man's body. "Kinjiru Geijutsu: Karada ha Bakuhatsu!" He whispered as the black glow broke into solid blades which were expelled from his body, slicing the vines to pieces before striking the ground all around making the blond leap in order to dodge, though not before one of the blade hit his left arm drawing much blood from a jagged wound.

"Second blood to you." Naruto said as the dust rose in the air concealing him. "But no more shall be spilled from me." He added quietly as he focused on the other's life force.

_Speaking to the Atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

'Kyuu... lend me your strength.' He silently pleaded and was rewarded with his chakra ways being replenished by the burning sensation of the crimson chakra from the demon within. 'Thank you.' he whispered silently.

_This truth drives me into madness_

"Tenshin Uingu: Tengoku-teki Mihon!" Naruto said quietly as to not give his position away as white wings of pure chakra appeared on the cloaked blond's back, and without a second's hesitation he leapt silently to the skies as he formed a new set of hand seals. "Kori Mihon: Ame ga furu Okugi!"

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away..._

The clouds over the dueling duo darkened and soon ice formations grew visible as the dust below began to settle, revealing the hazy form of the Samurai on the ground, head moving each way for any indication of his enemy. Massive spears of ice formed in the blackened sky before they fell at a rapid pace towards the ground in a great barrage, sending dirt and ice particles flying.

"What sorcery is this?" Satsujin muttered darkly to himself as he watched the sky with a critical eye while dodging the frozen and falling pikes that could be the death of him should one run him through. He raised his blade in a great mighty arch and cleaved the ice that was flying quickly towards him in two before dodging a second one that struck where he had stood mere seconds before.

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

A pike nicked his thigh in a long scratch that was just deep enough to draw a small dribble of blood from his toned thigh which stained the leg of his hakama pants though he ignored it as he cleaved through more falling and felled ice spears. "Kage-Gesshoku, show yourself!" He called in a rage as he shattered another falling pike that seemed to be one of the last of the assault.

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

Naruto landed on one of the pikes that had deeply impaled the earth yet still stood tall, his wings vanishing as he dismissed them. Hidden blue eyes scanned the ruins of dirt and ice looking for his prey. 'Where did he go...?' He asked himself when he heard a ruffling noise behind him causing him to spin about face, bringing his sword up to block a downwards slash from the Samurai.

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

Both of them pushed back on their blades causing them to be thrown several feet back to the slippery edge of the massive ice pike, neither one falling, though Satsujin was the first to recover and move as he sprung forward with a mighty cry.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_

In a vertical slash, Satsujin brought his blade down on the one Naruto rose to defend, but the Samurai's blade sliced clean through the blade, scattering broken pieces which flew and nicked the two of them, before it continued its downward path, placing a deep cut on his opponent's chest. It ran from mid chest down to just above the naval, slicing through cloth, leather, skin, and part way through even the muscle; earning him a cry as the masked ninja fell backwards from the ice spear and landed with a rough thud to the ground. Wind completely knocked out of him in a whoosh of air.

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

Satsujin leapt from the ice tower and pointed his blade downwards so that when he struck it would pierce the heart of his adversary. Seeing this, Naruto rolled to the side at the last second, dodging the blow as the man drove his sword to the hilt in the earth, successfully getting it stuck. Naruto didn't miss this opening and formed a set of hand seals while in a crouched position, blood flowing rapidly from his gaping wound and staining the earth crimson.

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

"Tsuchi Mihon: Jimen Kureta!" Naruto said in a pain filled voice as the ground shook before splitting into two, both standing on one side of the twelve metre gap. Naruto had a hand to his bleeding chest as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. With a deep breath he brought both his hands forward forming a set of cross seals, while the Samurai attempted to remove his blade from the stones.

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He cried and two corporeal clones appeared on either side of him and together they each formed a different set of seals before simultaneously finishing them as they cried out the name of the assault. "Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze Sutairu: Hariken Sanbusaku!"

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep, never die_

A massive wind began to swirl above the crater that Naruto's ground ninjutsu had caused, the wind whipping and ensnaring dirt, rocks, ice, and water particles, spinning into a dark and murky column that steadily grew larger and larger. "Wicked..." Naruto whispered with a smirk that went unseen as this was the first time he had ever used such a move, and he had to admit it was rather flashy.

The roaring of wind and the collision of debris sounded loud, dulling all other noises as all things unattached to the earth and a few things that were ripped right up. Naruto leapt several paces backwards as the swirling tower of sheer chaos grew to massive stature, likely to be visible from a great distance. _'Perhaps this move will add a new name to your already growing list.'_ Kyuubi suggested as he eyed the storm. _'Something along the lines of Kage Arashi. Meaning Shadow Storm as it seems to fit.'_

_Fallen Angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ears_

'I suppose Satsujin has plenty of eyes within the fortress, each of which are watching this battle, though hopefully none of them have a recording device. After all... I only perform live.' Naruto joked merrily as he dispelled his two clones with an absent wave of his hand. 'But I must hurry and end this soon... My chest wound will hinder me and slow me down too much if it drags on any longer.' Naruto admitted with a sigh, knowing that it would take some time to heal, even with Kyuubi's legendary chakra and healing prowess.

A battle cry to his left rang loud and clear, causing him to whirl around just in time to see Satsujin bring his blade down. Backed into a corner, Naruto did the only thing he could, he brought his chakra enhanced hands up and caught the blade, both at a fierce some standstill, Samurai eyes locked into the shadowed face of his opponent. With two glares, one seen the other felt, Naruto let out a battle cry of his own before his twisted his hands to the side, successfully cracking the blade causing the other's eyes to widen as he leapt back several meters.

He then eyed the blade. "No one has ever scratched, let alone cracked my blade before. I wholly admit that you are a most worthy adversary... but I must end this now!" He finished with a shout as he brought his blade up, pointing its tip to the sky as he placed his free hand, palm first, onto the cracked weapon. Both his hand and the sword expelled a great crimson light before black lighting surrounded the crimson blade. "Your maker awaits your arrival!" He proclaimed as he lunged forward.

"Buki Furuiokosu: Akurei Kokuo Ken!" Naruto shouted as a sphere of blue light appeared in front of him. Without a second's hesitation, he put is right hand into the glow and pulled it out, a great broadsword in hand. It was as black as night, with kanji scriptures all over the blade, while silver vines with thorns covered the hilt and trailed up the sword. Not a second too soon.

_Death before my eyes_

_Laying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

Swords clashed together in an angry spray of smouldering sparks, as mortal metal clashed with demonic metal. A thrum of power so palpable it shot off in a wave around them, visible to the naked eye as it blew much out of its path before it slowly lost its force several meters away from the dueling duo. Blades pulled back before striking out again, in either offense or defense, as the two danced a complex dance, circling around the other, stepping back where the other stepped forward, Hurricane winds, and damage forgotten.

It was as though time around the dueling duo froze, for no actions warranted their attention, so it slipped away into a foggy background as sword occasionally nicked at skin, creating either shallow cuts or angry red welts. "Kyah!" Naruto shouted as he drove his sword past an opening, running his blade through the man's right shoulder, before he pulled back with haste so as to not give the wounded man an opening.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet my end._

_Don't turn away_

Satsujin cringed at the feel of a blade penetrating the flesh and muscle of his right shoulder, and could have sworn he felt the blade nick the bone, though he was given no time to dwell on that before the blade switched directions and exited his body in a rush of crimson blood that splurged as crimson rain. With a determined look, the Samurai switched his blade to his uninjured arm with fluid grace. It was good that he was ambidextrous as his right arm was rendered next to useless.

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Though they're screaming your name_

The man's life force was rushing from his body in a furious wave, more so than the wound he had given the Kage-Gesshoku to the chest, causing his hand to grow unsteady whereas his eyes remained as determined as even. He wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight. With narrowed eyes he jabbed his blade forward with as much speed and strength as he could muster. His strike, fast as a lunging serpent, was blocked by the great blade of his enemy who then pulled back and aimed a jab back at the man, catching him right in the heart before exiting the man's back.

Both stood frozen. One shocked due to having actually dealt the killing blow, the other shocked that he had failed. A second that seemed to last an eternity passed, and the cloaked ninja withdrew his blade in the second crimson ark he made that day, splattering not only himself, but the ground as well with the Samurai's dark blood.

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them._

"You... win..." Satsujin whispered as blood drizzled down the side of his mouth as he crumbled to his knees, strength gone. "I have failed...I underestimated you... My misjudgement...was...my downfall..." He whispered whimsically as he fell on his back, pained eyes looking up at the sky above. "I... h..ha..ve... a ...request..." He stated through the gurgling of blood in his mouth and throat as he diverted his attention to the other who was kneeling at his side. "M...may... I... s..s...see... your...face?" He asked, knowing that he was soon to die.

"Of course..." Naruto answered in a subdued voice as he reached up and removed the mask from his face, the blond felt he owed the other that much at least, and blue eyes met dark ones.

"My...pet...w...wa...s...right..." He said with a chuckle with turned into a gagging cough as the other replaced his mask to cover the tears that were slowly filling his innocent blue eyes. "Be...strong...n..never...forget...me..." He forced out just as his chest stilled, and his eyes lost their deep light. He was dead.

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

"Father...?" A female voice asked causing the re-masked blond to slowly spin on heel, tears leaking from his mask like falling crystals. At the opened gate of the Solar fortress stood a small and dainty looking young woman, hands clasped to her chest as she stared at the lifeless form of her father admits the destruction of the battle field. "...Daddy..." She whispered as though her words would cause the fallen man to rise yet again.

"Arcanania?" Naruto asked tentatively after he had gotten his emotions back into check. The young woman's eyes, which were so very much like her father's, snapped to him. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as she quietly approached him, easily side-stepping all the rubble with grace of a dancer.

"Are... you his executioner?" She asked as she came to a halt in front of the figure who was shorter then herself. A nod was gifted to her, causing her to continue forward, stopping only a foot away from the cloaked man. She silently studied Naruto before her brought shaky hands up and pulled his hood down, revealing his semi-long and jagged spiky blond hair, and Naruto made no move to bring the hood back up as the girl then removed his mask.

"You are just a child..." She stated, her sad look being replaced by a strange emotion. "And yet... your eyes hold more wisdom and maturity then many." She commented as her shaking hand caressed the small boy's cheek. "I... hold no anger nor grudge against you... Though I loved my father dearly I did not approve of his methods to reach his end... And since you first destroyed his other bases I did all the research I could on you." She explained as she pulled away from the blond and knelt at her father's side.

"I learned of all you have done. You do what you do to protect the innocent... And for that I am grateful. You stopped my father before he could go too far. You saved his soul from growing too black..." She whispered to herself, though the demon vessel easily heard her words as he replaced his mask and hood.

She timidly reached up and closed her father's eyes for the last time as tears trickled down her fair cheeks as the wind gently whipped at her long black hair. "For all his faults he was a great father." She explained tearfully as she closed her eyes before standing up. "You ought destroy the Solar base." She said as she turned and regarded the boy before her.

"You need not worry about killing anyone, as they all fled the moment you delivered the blow to his heart." She stated as she frowned. "They weren't loyal nor were they brave. Cowards..." She sighed as she wiped the tears from her face. "Destroy this place, and burry my father, for I have not the heart to." She ordered with sad eyes.

"Of course.." Naruto said with a nod.

"Thank you... With those tasks done, these things can go to where they belong: my memories." She finished with a small, sad smile before she turned and began to walk off, though only got a few paces before she stopped. "Kage-Gesshoku?" She asked as she turned back around gaining the blond's full attention.

"Yes Arcancania?" He asked, his voice illusion back in place.

"Be strong... you need not shed tears for my father. Your heart is far too beautiful to be in pain." She advised with an honest but sad smile as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the woods leaving the blond to comply with her last wishes.

Using a simple Katon jutsu, he burnt the once impressive fortress down, watching the smouldering crimson flames destroy the once precious place of a man he had killed. Some how... it filled his heart with a sort of ease, one that allowed him a small smile as he buried the man and inscribed a stone with his name and deeds so that all who would pass by the area would know that it was a place where a great Samurai had fallen.

Naruto sighed softly to himself as he felt the remainder of his chest wound close before whispering a silent thank you to the fox.

"Kage-Gesshoku." a voice stated, causing said person to whirl around, shocked and on edge at having been caught off guard.

'He slipped by all my senses...' Naruto thought as he eyed the dark haired man before him, crimson eyes locked onto his own masked face. 'He looks an awful lot like... oh crap...' He inwardly cursed at his luck as the man dressed in the garbs of the Akatsuki walked closer, stopping only when he was three meters away. 'Its Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi...' Naruto thought while wishing he had a pole to thwack his head against. "Uchiha Itachi." Naruto stated back calmly as he eyed up the S-Class nin who was way out of his league.

"I have seen your face..." Itachi stated coldly, ignoring the hurricane that was still roaring destruction in the growing distance as it moved on its own path, slowly growing smaller. "And soon... I will know all there is to know about you... as was ordered." He concluded uncaringly, voice holding not a hint of emotion.

"But..." The older ninja began. "You seem... familiar. Those markings upon your cheeks I have seen before. Uzumaki Naruto." The man stated. "I was ordered to learn all I could about you... in order to try and force your hand into joining the Akatsuki, but that is no longer plausible as you are one of the demon bearers." He concluded, sounding as if he was commenting on drying paint.

"Seeing as I am indeed one of the targets you seek will you take me now?" Naruto asked in a calm manner.

"No." The missing ninja answered simply. "You have... much promise. For one so young you have developed skills beyond your peers, even surpassing some of your superiors." He paused. "I wish to see where this will lead, I wish to see what you can become. Know this; I will learn all there is to know about you, and then I will decide my decision. Farewell Naruto-kun." Itachi finished before he vanished from sight without a sound or a smoke bubble.

_'I think... we should be cautious from this point on... He is likely to become our newest shadow, but we needn't hide anything from him seeing as he already knows of your secret life. After all, he will likely discover anything we hide with enough time as I doubt we well be able to truly know if he is watching us.'_ Kyuubi said with a sigh as he paced inside his vessel's mind.

'Very well. I will be cautious for we know not what his plans or intentions are, meaning it could range from one thing to anything else entirely.' Naruto thought with a frown as he pulled his arm up and pressed a button on his communications device. "Kyo?" He called into it, having grown well accustomed to the use of it during his adventures.

"Yes?" The familiar accented voice asked.

"I need all the information you can get for me on Uchiha Itachi and the Akatsuki organization." He stated in an emotionless voice.

"Alright..." Kyo said, sounding a little unsure of the request. "Is there to be a change in the plan?" He questioned wondering if the Kage-Gesshoku was still following the plan set out for the order of organizations to destroy.

"No... The plan remains unchanged, I just want to be prepared for everything as I feel that the Akatsuki will cause many problems..." Naruto explained in a non detailed, non elaborate fashion.

"Very well, all data has been sent, see ya!" The man called cheerfully before he cut the connection without waiting for a farewell.

_'He sounded worried at the prospect of an altered plan... I think he may be up to something and he is planning on using us to meet that end.'_ Kyuubi warned with a troubled frown.

'I know... He is up to something, but we won't likely know what that something is for a time still. So for now let us just go with the flow, but be cautious around him as we are with Uchiha-san.' Naruto stated as he looked over at the destruction. 'This might be harder than it sounds..'

- - - - - - - - -

"Good morning Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." Naruto greeted his teammate's with a wave as he approached the two who were randomly there on a well fenced in road, waiting for him.

Sakura made a noise of displeasure at his arrival while Sasuke merely glared in a moping fashion. 'Okay... What crawled up their butts and died?' He asked with an annoyed inward sigh.

"You're late!" Sakura said in a tight fashion while glaring her mother of all death glares at the blond. "We were told to meet here over two hours ago!" Sakura screeched, while she cracked her knuckles in a threatening manner.

Naruto blinked once then twice. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed after a moment. "I forgot that we were meeting today." He admitted honestly. "I guess it was a good thing I decided to go for a walk, otherwise I might not have met up with you two here." He said as he ran a hand through his jagged locks.

"Your absent-mindedness will get you killed if you don't start acting like a proper ninja! Heck what if your stupidity gets Sasuke-kun hurt!" Sakura demanded as she turned starry eyes over to her beloved Uchiha of the Angst.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" The voice of their silver haired instructor cut in, leaving no room for any more arguments that were basically just a one sided rant by a certain pink haired girl. "You see my neighbor's daughter's sister's cousin's ex-boyfriend's dog's owner managed to get a round hair brush stuck in her hair and they needed my help to get it out." He explained with a curved eye.

All three genin ranked ninja blinked once, twice, thrice before the whole excuse managed to sink in. "Liar!" Sakura declared after a moment to compose herself, while Naruto was inwardly snickering at the last excuse wondering how long the man actually spent devising excuses, or if he had some great book of excuses hidden away somewhere.

"I just came to let you know that we aren't doing anything today! You're all free as I have a meeting to go to... which I'm late for..." Kakashi quietly added the last part before he poofed out of existence with a cheerful wave that matched his three-quarter of the way hidden expression.

"You two are weak!" Sasuke muttered as he tucked his hands in his pocket before slinking off in a sulking manner causing Naruto to blink, while Sakura simply looked utterly crushed.

'Sasuke-kun thinks I'm weak!' Sakura silently wailed as inner Sakura struggled to remain standing at such a blunt yet crushing blow. Naruto watched the girl in her inward struggle before he turned around to look at the square bow slinking into view, amused at the two visible eye holes.

"Konohamaru-kun..." Naruto sighed as he regarded the worst ninja stealth technique to seemingly exist. "I know its you and your friends." He stated with a small smile.

"Drat!" A slightly muffled voice filtered out from the box, "I knew you were great, but to see through our disguise with such ease is incredible Naruto-nii-san!" The boy cheered happily before the box exploded with a loud crack, followed by the roadway being plunged into a smoke screen, caused by using way too much gun powder.

Once the smoke cleared, both Sakura and Naruto were looking at three young children, each wearing a set of black goggles. "Uhh... What's with the goggles?" Naruto asked with an amused expression, never regretting the day he had befriended the three by saving them from a bunch of bullies at the ninja academy.

"We look up to you, so we thought that maybe if we pick up on your habits, new and old, we might just turn out so awesome like you Naruto-nii-san!" Moegi chirped up happily, her two male friends nodding in agreement while they all looked at the taller and older blond with adoration and respect.

"Awww! You guys are making me blush." He mumbled in embarrassment as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I'm sure you guys will be great in your own rights once you are old enough." He encouraged them, knowing that it would help them to have self confidence.

"Yo! Boss?" Konohamaru spoke up as he regarded the sneering pink haired thing. "Is that a slug stalking you?" He asked as he pointed at Sakura, who looked down right pissed at the slug comment directed at her.

"Nope! That's only Sakura-san, she's on my team." He answered while smiling, though it was short lived as she charged over to him and punched him over the head, sending him crashing into the fence wall.

"What the hell are you doing!" Konohamaru demanded as his two closest friends rushed to the blond's side, while he placed himself between Naruto and the pink haired creep. "Are you trying to kill him you ugly, giant foreheaded banshee!" He yelled with a scowl, already not liking the girl.

"What... did you call me?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice as she brought a fist up, the veins sticking out. She was beyond pissed.

"Konohamaru get out of here!" Naruto said as he got to his feet, hand running over the massive lump on his head, inwardly wishing he could have dodged, but he couldn't if he didn't wish to reveal too much. He really didn't like her. She was as bad, if not worse than those men...' Don't think about them!' He silently ordered himself as he watched the honorable grandson race off, the pink thing from hell hot on his tale.

Naruto sighed before he rushed after the two, Konohamaru's two friends following a few steps behind. They didn't make it very far before the small grandson of the Third Hokage smashed into a stranger, falling flat on his behind, head whirling momentarily before he looked up at the person.

- - - - - - - - -

"Now that everyone is here." Sarutobi began while directing a pointed look over at the silver haired jounin who had just decided to join them now, two hours after the set meeting commencement. "I would like to hear the progress of the Rookie nine." He stated, hands folded absently on his paper covered desk. "Ladies first." He said with a kindly smile at Kurenai.

She nodded at the village leader, crimson eyes trailing around the room in a sharp manner. "My team has progressed greatly. We have completed 16 D-Ranked missions, and 7 C-ranked ones. Team work between Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata has improved greatly." She concluded simply, having nothing of importance to speak of other then the progress they had made.

Asuma sighed as he took a deep puff of his cigarette before blowing it out in a great breath of smoke. "My team is doing well. They have completed19 D-Ranked missions, 6 C-Ranked ones and one B-Ranked one. They are doing well, but Shikamaru is one hell of a genius even though he is the laziest person I have ever met. If I could get him more interested in ninjutsu instead of clouds he'd be quite a force to be reckoned with." He concluded, going back to his cigarette.

As he finished, everyone else directed their attention to the late comer Hatake Kakashi. "Maa... I suppose it's my turn." He said with a happy quirk to his eye. "They are doing fine. 15 D-Ranked missions, 2 C-ranked and one A-Ranked mission." He said before pausing, ignoring the shocked looks from his colleagues. "Sasuke and Naruto are able to work together on small scale, and Sakura doesn't do very much." He commented with a thoughtful look.

"Something tells me there is more." Sarutobi said, the underlined order to continue going well heard.

"Yeah... There are some strange things that would perhaps be considered important, and they, for the most part, started on our C turned A Ranked mission." He began, inwardly longing for the meeting to be over so that he could go read his Icha Icha Paradise. "As detailed in the report, Tazuna-san requested simple protection from the regular bandits and thieves for his trip back to the land of the Waves, but he forgot to mention that a powerful business-man sought his life as his annual income's high depended on the failure to complete the bridge that our client was to build.

"As Gato was a wealthy man, he was able to hire many a henchmen, nuke-nin included. On the way there, we encountered the Demon Brothers, and Sasuke took care of them as Naruto froze and Sakura merely went up to defend out client. After that we learnt the more specific details that our client forgot to mention, and we were going to return to Konoha as Naruto was injured by a poisoned blade." He paused with a thoughtful look as the recalled that day. "But we didn't turn back and he forced the poison from his body with his own kunai, vowing to see the mission through, which I admit was really cool but highly dangerous.

"So we continued, and then encountered Momochi Zabuza, traitor of the Mist. He and I ended up battling, though by a foolish error on my part, he managed to immobile me within a water prison, leaving my Genin and Tazuna-san to fend for themselves against his water clone. Even after I ordered them to flee, they remained and by spectacular teamwork on Naruto and Sasuke's part, they managed to free me. Long story short: We fought, he escaped and we were left with a week to prepaid for the next encounter.

"Due to injuries caused in the battle, I was unable to do very much, so I instructed them in the art of tree watching. Sakura managed on her first attempt, but after several tries she began to grow exhausted. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand took most of that week just learning it, Sasuke seems to have mastered it, but Naruto is still slightly shaky." He stopped and eyed his colleagues, each wearing different expressions, before he looked over at Sarutobi who nodded in a way that meant for him to continue.

"After I recovered, and I was positive of their progress, all four of us accompanied Tazuna-san to the bridge only to find all the other workers dead, handy work of Zabuza himself, along with his partner in crime who bore the mask of a hunter. But before we could get into anything a third person showed, a massive hell hound of myth in tow." He paused for dramatic emphasis.

"The man went by the name of Satsujin Yaiba." Kakashi stated.

"The Satsujin Yaiba!" Kurenai demanded, crimson eyes wide as she sat up straight.

"Yup. Son of the famous Samurai: The Kaze Kiru Koto." Kakashi nodded, as he had looked into all he could in regards of that strange mission "The Hell Hound, Hikari I do believe was it's name, was hot on the trail of the Kage-Gesshoku."

"What?" Asuma chocked out, coughing violently as he had swallowed his cigarette with that exclamation. "Shit! The Shadow Assailant is a living legend! He has done so much, and his names are well known. I've read plenty on that little guy, he has enough known feats to have a book dedicated to his life's work." He breathed out, inwardly cringing at having a cigarette literally in his stomach.

"Why was Satsujin-san looking for him?" Kurenai asked curiously, as she wasn't one to read the papers, though she did tend to listen in to gossip which was how she knew much about the cloaked ninja.

"I know the answer to that." Sarutobi stated with a sigh. "According to one of my informants Satsujin was the leader of an organization of collectors that swindled, black mailed and even killed just to posses the artifacts of master quality. Said organization had three bases, Rise, Set and Solar, or so they were named, and not too long before the mission in the land of Waves, I learnt that Rise and Set had been annihilated by our Shadowy friend." He finished as he picked up his pipe and absently smoked the smouldering weeds.

"Yes... He did mention something about seeking revenge on the Kage-Gesshoku, and had used his hound to sniff the ninja's scent, which lead straight to the bridge we were on. He then ordered to hound to show him to his nemesis, and it took him straight over to Naruto. The man went over and spoke to the blond, but I didn't hear much of that conversation, just broke bits that make no sense, but I saw the man backhand Naruto, but that was all I saw as Haku--Zabuza's partner-- stepped in and blocked me, the Genin and our client in a dome of ice mirrors which were a part of the boy's bloodline limit." He continued.

"Beyond that I do not have a clur of what truly happened, as by the time I managed to get Sakura and Tazuna-san from the icy prison the man was gone. But Zabuza did tell me to leave Naruto alone when he stopped me from going to make sure he was alright. He told me that Naruto had failed his master, and would have to tell the Kage-Gesshoku of Satsujin's challenge." He concluded, any parts he had omitted in the meeting had been said in the mission report that he still had to hand in.

"I don't see how that kid can be in servace to that guy..." Asuma muttered as he pulled out another cancer stick and set it alight.

"But it is possible." Sarutobi spoke up as he looked at them with a serious look. "After all... The Kage-Gesshoku took up that challenge." He said as he pulled a document up from his desk. "I have a live account from a witness to the battle. He said that his boss and the ninja fought full out, using blades and ninjutsu that has only been heard of in legends and fairytales. He spoke of masive hurricanes, raining ice pikes, crators appearing in the ground and of the death blow delt to Satsujin Yaiba."

"He's dead!" Kurenai exclaimed in shock.

"Yes... This all happened just this morning. Tell me Kakashi, was Naruto at the meeting you had shedualed for today?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, he along with Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for me." He said as he knew not of the happenings before his arrival. "What do you think?" He asked curiously.

"I think... We all need to keep a closer eye on Naruto, as all the clues seem to be pointing to him being the assistant to the Shadow Assailant... and if that is true we may just grasp a powerful allie, which would be benificial as spies report growing armies in the other lands." He said calmly.

"Now... Onto more important matters." Sarutobi began after a long silence throughout his office. "Konoha will be hosting the next Chunin exam shortly, and I was wondering if you believe any of the rookie nine ought enter."

All three Jounin looked contemplative for a moment before each nodded in an indication that they were all of the mind that their students had what it takes to become the next group of Chunin for the village. "Well that's shocking..." Sarutobi whispered to himself before waving with his hand to indicate that they were all dismissed.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You really need to watch where you are walking pipsqueak." A boy wearing a dark jump suit, with strange marking on his face and a bandaged bundle on his back spoke up, eyes narrowed eerily down at the small boy who had just crashed into him, his ninja band branded with the symbol of Sunagakure shining in the sun light.

A girl at the boy's side nodded, her blond hair up in four spiked-pineapple like ponytails, and hands on her hips, crinkling the waist material of her dress, hiking the bottom up a few inches to reveal much of her mesh under dress. On her neck was a ninja band with the same symbol as was on the boy's.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi cried as the group caught up with the boy, just in time to see the stranger from sand grab him by the front of the shirt and dangle him in the air.

"That hurt brat." The boy said in a dangerous voice as he leered menacingly at the kid, having ignored the arrival of the others.

"Let him go." Naruto ordered in a cold voice as he stepped forward, drawing the attention of the ninja from Sand. The boy scowled while the girl merely blushed lightly as she eyed him.

'He's cute.' The girl thought before she turned her attention to her brother. "Kankuro, knock it off we don't want to get in trouble." She muttered as she wearily eyed the area, not wanting to think what would happen if the third member of their team was there.

"I just want to play with him while we wait for that nuisance to get here." The boy identified as Kankuro said. Raising his free arm he aimed a fierce punch at the kid's stomach, though his hand stopped half-way there. 'What the?' He asked as he looked down at the hand that had a bruising grip on his arm before he looked to the arm's owner. 'I didn't even see this kid move!' He thought in shock. 'He looks only to be a Genin... I best keep an eye on Konoha's Genin... it would suck if they were all like him...'

"Release him." Naruto ordered as he twisted the boy's wrist with an audible crack, and the boy hastened to comply.

'So cool...' Temari thought as she watched Naruto work. 'I wonder if all the guys here are like him?' She frowned at that thought while her brother dropped the kid back onto his feet and pulled his hand away from the blond.

"I'm going to kick your ass punk!" Kankuro said with narrowed eyes as he brought his uninjured arm up, a dozen threads latching onto the blond. "I have complete control over all your actions." He said with a grin as he looked at the threads attached to the blond. "Oww!" He shouted as a rock hit his head, causing him to look up and over at a tree where a dark haired teen sat in a relaxed position, a rock being tossed up and down in the boy's hand.

"What are you doing in my village?" Sasuke asked as he fixed the two with an uncaring look.

'He's cool too.' Temari thought with a second blush before looking back at the blond who was completely out of her brother's threads. 'How did he get out?' She silently asked, before looking at her brother who was tangled in threads. 'O...kay?'

'The hell...?' Kankuro asked himself as he blinked down at the threads which he had just entangled himself from. 'A second brat... but the first one seems more dangerous...' Kankuro thought with a gulp. Maybe this exam wouldn't be the piece of cake he had earlier anticipated.

"Get lost." Sasuke ordered as he caught the rock he had been tossing up and down in his fist and crushed it into dust that he let the wind blow away.

"How cool!" Sakura squealed, her eyes all heart filled as she gushed over her crush.

"Whoa! Naruto-nii-san you are so cool." Konohamaru whispered with a thumbs up to the blond who winked at the boy.

_'Naruto... do you know how to flirt?'_ Kyuubi asked randomly, causing Naruto to blink owlishly. _'I'll take that as a no. This is what I want you to do:...'_ He whispered to his blond tenant, even though there was no chance of being over heard. Naruto nodded inwardly as he listen to the fox's words, planning to give it a try.

After several seconds on a quick tutorial and battle plan, Naruto stepped forward, moving until he was a few feet away from the blond girl. "I apologize for my teammate's crude behavior, he forgets his manners in the presence of such a beautiful lady." Naruto said in a smooth tone as he scooped up Temari's hand and gently brushed his lips across her knuckles before releasing her fair hand.

The girl blushed a deep crimson as she brought her hand up to her chest and held it like a precious gem. 'He is so hot!' She inwardly cheered as she eyed the blond. 'I wonder if he's single...' she asked silently, hoping that he was. "I'm Temari, and this is my brother Kankuro." She said with a small smile, which was wiped right off her face as a familiar chill raced down her spine.

"Kankuro! Temari!" A cold and deadly calm voice spoke up causing everyone to look over at the tree where a red headed boy stood, feet to the bottom of a branch near Sasuke, who looked stunned at the other's appearance.

_'His aura... it's familiar...'_ Kyuubi whispered to Naruto who was eyeing the newcomer, taking in the dark circles around his eyes, and the tattoo of love written in Kanji.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." The boy added as he crossed his arms over his chest, almost as though he were disproving of the other two's behavior.

"Gaa...Gaara..." Kankuro said in a nervous fashion, sweat dripping down his make up covered face, betraying his nervousness.

'Gaara..." Naruto silently thought with a frown. 'I've heard of him somewhere...' He continued, frowning at his lack of recollection on the boy before him, who suddenly vanished in a whirl of sand, reappearing on the ground behind the two other Sand ninja.

'He snuck up on me... his skills of stealth must rival Kakashi-sensei..' Sasuke thought while appraising the red head.

"It annoys me that you would loose control in a mere quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we've come here?" Gaara inquired as he glared at his two siblings.

'The way he said that makes it sound as though he has different plans than the upcoming exam which I'm not supposed to know about...' Naruto thought with a frown, vowing to add the red head to the growing list of people to watch.

"But Gaara." Kankuro whined pitifully. "They started it! That midget with the goggles slammed into me!" He explained with the hope of the red head forgiving him.

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you." Gaara said calmly, giving his brother two choices. Only an idiot would choose the latter over the former and Kankuro was no idiot when it came to Gaara's warnings. The boy visibly trembled at the threat while the girl gulped in fear, hoping her little red headed, green-eyed brother wouldn't resort to killing them.

"You're right of course! So I was out of line Gaara." Kankuro said with a quivering voice as he nervously fidgeted where he stood.

"We're really, really sorry Gaara." Temari whispered in hopes to appease her brother's blood lust.

'So he's the one in charge... his gaze as lethal as that of a Basilisk...' Both Naruto and Sasuke thought with an appraising eye.

"I apologize for their behavior." Gaara said, sounding completely insincere in his words. "I know we have arrived early, but we didn't come here to play around." He stated as he directed his attention from the boy genin boy, to his siblings. "Let's go." He ordered as he put his back from the Konoha Genin and trainees.

"Wait!" Sasuke called. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, what is yours?" The dark haired genin asked he leapt down from his perch.

"Gaara... of the Desert." The red head said before looking at Naruto. "You are?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The blond said with a wink as he too turned his back to the foreigners. "I look forward to see you three during the Exams." He said before he walked away, eyes looking to three shadowed figures in a tree while his arms were arms crossed behind his head as he went off to tend to things that needed tending too.

"Exams?" Sakura asked aloud, having heard of no exams.

"The Chuunin Exams. It's basically a competitions between Konoha and other ninja villages to see who is worthy of going up from Genin to Chuunin." Temari stated with a shrug, the information she was sharing obviously old news to her.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey! Did you guys hear?" A chipper voice exclaimed happily. "The Chuunin exams are coming up and they are letting Rookies enter!" the same voice explained as he used his hand on a tree trunk as leverage so that he could rise to his feet to look at his teammates' expressions better.

"You're joking." A girl with buns in her hair stated as she twirled two kunai knives in her left hand, brown eyes giving the barer of the news a skeptical look. "I bet it has to do with the rivalry between all the jounin level instructors." The girl concluded with a nod.

"I doubt that." The first voice argued calmly. "After all... I hear that Hatake Kakashi's cell is to be in it." He said with a nod as he scratched his head, never once putting his shiny black bowl cut hair into disarray.

"The Copy-Cat Kakashi's team? How interesting..." A third voice stated, its owner looking at the tree across from his cross-legged meditation position.

"Well." The girl began again as she walked a few meters away from her team members. "Either way, it's all the same to me." She admitted over her shoulder before she spun around, launching the knives so fast that they weren't even seen. They struck the dummy on the tree that the second boy was seated under, he hadn't even blinked.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Day**

Team 7 was on a quiet bridge waiting, and they had been waiting for the past four hours or so and their sensei still wasn't there. Kakashi was later than normal, he normally never made his Genin wait more then three hours. "Sheeesh!" The pink haired girl sighed dramatically, visibly wilting in the heat of the day.

"Sasuke! Its so hot!" She whined as she turned her sweaty self to look over at the two male genin who were both leaning on the bridge's railing beside each other, deep in a silent conversation, not hearing a word from Sakura's mouth. 'Sasuke... Is talking to... Naruto?' She thought in horror wondering if the blond had somehow managed to brainwash her beloved Uchiha.

"Yo! Good morning!" Kakashi greeted happily from his crouched position in a tree right by the bridge before he jumped up and landed right by his students. "Sorry I'm late but I wandered a little far on the road of life and ran into a detour!" He explained cheerfully and he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Liar! Why can't you at least act sorry for once!" Sakura huffed in annoyance, obviously in a bad mood.

"This may come as a shocker to you, but I signed you all up for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi explained, dropping a metaphorical bomb on his student's head.

"Say what!" Sakura screeched.

"Those start today..." Naruto stated with a sigh as he shock his head.

"Dobe... how do you know that?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"It is the talk of all the higher ranking ninja." Naruto explained with a shrug. "Kakai-sensei? Why did you wait till last second to let us know, had you given us time we would have prepared better." He sighed. "Oh well! I'm still gonna win and become Hokage!" He finished loudly, as he glomped Kakashi with a happy smile, his mask saved.

"Err..." Kakashi said as he patted the blond's head and handed him his form before tossing the other two towards his other Genin. "Now," He began as Naruto released him, "if You wish to participate I suggest you go to room 301 at the Academy for 4pm. It starts today! Ja!" He said before he poofed out of existence, leaving the three to blink after the man.

"Would you look at the time!" Sakura screeched. "We only have twenty minutes to get there and get into that room!" She added in horror as she and her teammates started their spring to get there.

_'Kit... After these exams I will have something very important to tell you.'_ Kyuubi stated with a somber expression while his host merely nodded, not pressing for any information. Within five minutes the trio made it to the ninja school, shocked at the crowd size.

They easily pushed through the crowds, what with Sakura shouting harsh words and wailing like a banshee. They made it up to the second floor where a large crowd stood around a fallen boy and two young Genin. 'Wait a minute... Those two look familiar...' Naruto thought as he looked at the two who were blocking the door and telling the foolish people to leave as they didn't have the hope of surviving the exam. 'Hagane Kotetsu.' Naruto thought as he regarded the genjutsu form of the Chuunin who always wore that bandage that came up over his nose. 'And Kamizuki Izumo.' He noted as he looked at the other whose hair covered his eye.

_'Their genjutsu is really good... If it wasn't for the fact that they are easily recognizable once you first meet them, I doubt we would have seen through the illusion.' _Kyuubi commented as he recalled the one mission that Naruto had run into the seemingly inseparable due while the blond was in the for of the Shadow Assailant.

'Yeah...' Naruto agreed. 'And since they are illusions this room must have an illusion on it two... after all... our destination lies on the third floor, yet that sign reads the room we are looking for.' Naruto noted with amusement, glad that he had been able to see through it. 'I think this exam will be interesting... no more holding back Kyuu. I'm breaking free.' Naruto concluded as he turned his attention to the crowd of Genin.

"Why are people as weak and talent less as you here to take the exam?" Kotetsu asked in a sneer, pulling off the act perfectly.

"We are begging you to let us in." A girl with her hair in buns begged as she stepped in front of her downed and bruised teammate, only to be backhanded, causing whispers of harshness to resound through the hall.

"You misunderstand us. We are simply trying to save you from a painful death." The Chuunin who had struck the girl stated, voice holding not a hint of remorse. "These exams are incredibly difficult, we have failed three times already." He paused for effect before continuing. " Some people that made it, gave up the life of the ninja, others ended up crippled, heck some have even been reduced to vegetables. We've seen it all.

"Besides that, Chuunin are cell commanders that are responsible for their units. If they fail the mission or loose a ninja it is their fault, their responsibility. Yet you little punks have the nerve to apply for such a thing." Kotetsu said with a snort. "We're saving a step by weeding out the weakest links." He finished.

"That sounds good in theory." Sasuke began as he stepped forward, drawing all attention to himself. "But you'd best let me through. Also you better drop the illusion, we have business on the third floor while this is only the second." Sasuke explained calmly while Naruto merely winked and smiled at the teen who had just come up beside him.

"Hey Neji." Naruto greeted in a quiet voice, receiving a nod in return as the Hyuuga glared daggers at the Uchiha.

"I don't like him." The white eyed boy admitted with a glare at the last of the once prosperous clan.

"Join the club, he's a real ass most the time. Cocky too." Naruto said with a smirk, causing his friend to crack a tiny smile.

"So you've figured it out." Izumo said with a dark smile.

"Of course. It was easy to see. Sakura you saw it, you were likely the first to notice it." Sasuke added, bluffing this time to make it seem like the other two were weak in illusions. Sakura on the other hand blinked in confusion before nodding and snapping to the roll.

"Of course I noticed it, after all we are only on the second floor." Sakura said in agreement, her nervousness turned into stubbornness.

"Not bad." Kotetsu admitted with a smirk. "But just seeing through it isn't enough!" He exclaimed as he charged forward, causing Sasuke to rise to the defense.

It happened so fast, two blurs, one black, one green, raced from the crowd, each easily intercepting the blows from the two. A boy with bushy brows, a bowl cut and a tacky jumpsuit held the foot of the Chunnin, while a certain blond haired fox vessel held Sasuke's fist at bay. Both Sasuke and Kotetsu blinked, astonished that they had been interrupted with such speed and ease, while Naruto and Lee merely looked at each other as the two pulled their limbs away.

"I thought we planned not too do anything to draw attention." Hyuuga Neji stated with a sigh of exasperation as he regarded his teammate and his friend, though his words were directed at the former.

"I couldn't resist!" Lee said happily as he held his hand out to Naruto. "My name is Rock Lee!" He exclaimed proudly. Naruto blinked before he accepted the hand with a small smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated with a wink before he said. "We meet again." He said, as he recalled their first encounter.

"Yes, and my eternal rival speaks highly of you." He admitted with a fiery look in his eyes and he and the blond withdrew their hands. "I wish to challenge you!" Lee exclaimed causing his teammates to sigh.

"We will fight... but not now. We do have an exam to attend to after all." Naruto said with a wave as he walked passed the two Chunnin, heading towards the stairwell.

Everyone blinked at the blond's attitude, save for Neji who knew the blond, and Sasuke who was frowning at his teammate's strange new behavior. "You're Sakura aren't you?" Lee asked as he approached the pink haired girl.

"Yes." She answered, sounding somewhat uncertain.

"Will you be... my girlfriend?" Lee asked, his cheeks turning pink as he smiled his shiny smile and gave a thumbs up.

"No way!" Sakura said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest and raced after Naruto, dragging Sasuke along with her.

Meanwhile the two Chuunin slipped away unnoticed. "Heh...That blond is one of Kakashi's brats." one of them said as they dispelled the genjutsu on themselves, returning to their older form.

"It looks like we can amuse ourselves with this year's crop." Kotetsu muttered with a sinister smile that was mirrored on his partner's face.

"Neji? Lee?" Tenten spoke up as she watched her teammates follow after team 7. "Where are you guys going?" She inquired with a frown.

"You go on ahead." Lee stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"There is something we need to see." Neji finished as the two vanished up the stairs.

"Boys..." Tenten sighed.

- - - - - - - - -

Naruto walked with his hands in his pocket through the third floor gym, his teammates hurriedly catching up to him. "Dobe.. how did you do that?" Sasuke demanded as he reached out and grabbed the blond's arm.

"Do what?" Naruto asked as he halted in his tracks and turned so that he was facing Sasuke while pointed giving him a look that said he could be released any time now.

"Don't be an idiot, idiot!" Sasuke said heatedly as he narrowed his eyes. "How did you intercept my punch?" He asked, his grip tightening on the blond.

"That was the sissiest punch I have ever seen." Naruto said with a smirk as he pried his arm loose. "A child could have stopped you... and one did. But that other guy's kick... that could have been ugly." He stated with a nod, more so speaking to himself then his teammates. "It's a good thing that Lee and I intercepted, otherwise your fangirls might have had to find someone new to worship." He teased as he spat his tongue out at his teammate before he turned around, arms crossed behind his neck and he resumed his walk.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice from one of the upper balconies shouted causing the three of them to look up.

"Neji-kun! Lee-san! Welcome to the party!" Naruto greeted with a smile as the two leapt down from up there, landing smoothly on the ground.

"Naruto-kun." Neji began as he walked up to the blond and held out a small yet beautifully wrapped package. Naruto blinked before pulling his arms down and reaching out for it with his right hand.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the tiny thing.

"A gift." Neji answered straight to the point. "To thank you for all you have done for me." Neji said as he offered a small but honest and sincere smile.

"You didn't have to." Naruto said with sad eyes, having never before received a present from anyone other than Iruka.

"I did." Neji said firmly and he nodded towards it in a way to say 'open it.' Naruto slowly opened it with trembling fingers. He carefully unwrapped, not wanting to tear the pretty packaging, only to gasp at what lie inside.

"Its beautiful." He said as he withdrew a white gold chain that bore a pendant in the form of a white gold and onyx rose. "It looks so expensive, I can't accept it." Naruto said as he tenderly held the pendant back out for Neji to take back.

"No." Neji said as he stepped forward and retrieved the pendant before he moved behind him and hurriedly fashioned it. "It is yours to keep. I had it made specifically for you, as a way to thank you, I will not take it back." He said with a tone of finality as he returned to standing before the blond, ignoring the incredulous looks from Lee and Sakura, and the glowering glare from Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee shouted, causing Naruto and Neji to visibly wince at the volume. "Fight me! Right here right now!" He challenged as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could respond a fist slammed down on the Taijutsu using ninja's head with a great thump. "Oww! Neji-kun! What was that for!" Lee asked as tears flowed freely from his large eyes.

"There is no time for a quarrel, we don't want to be late for the exams now do we?" Neji asked Lee, who then adopted a look of horror before he dramatically shook his head.

"Ah! My eternal rival! You have saved me from failing the exam! Come we must leave at once!" He exclaimed cheerfully before he grabbed Neji's arm and hurriedly dragged the Hyuuga prodigy from the room, leaving Team 7 alone.

"That was freaky..." Sakura whispered to herself as the three of them resumed their path towards room 301.

"Glad you guys made." A voice spoke up just as the three made it in front of the door causing them to turn around.

"Kakai-sensei?" Naruto asked wondering what the silver haired jounin was doing there.

"I just came to wish the three of you good luck, so Ja!" He said before he vanished in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Okay..." Naruto said with a small smile before he looked back at the door. "Let go." He stated as he flung the door open.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Thank you for reading and please Review! Till next time, ja!

_**Tengoku Ha: Kami Ikari**_

Means: Heavenly Blade: God Wrath

**Katon Mihon: Hono'o Kabe**

Means: Fire Type: Flame Wall

**Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa**

Means: Earth Type: Binding Hell Vines

**Kinjiru Geijutsu: Karada ha Bakuhatsu**

Means: Forbidden Art: Body Blade Explosion

**Tenshin Uingu: Tengoku-teki Mihon**

Means: Angel Wings: Celestial Type

**Kori Mihon: Ame ga furu Okugi**

Means: Ice Type: Raining Spikes

**Tsuchi Mihon: Jimen Kureta**

Means: Earth Type: Ground Crater

**Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze Sutairu: Hariken Sanbusaku**

Means: Water, Earth, Wind Style: Hurricane Trilogy


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

**Pairings/Warnings:** Listed in previous Chapters

**A/N: **Be hold the month of August! The time where my people are gone most of the time, meaning they are unable to nag at me to do things, thank Kami-sama! Anyways, this will hopefully mean quicker updates. Thank you all for reading and Reviewing, I love hearing from you guys; Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 8**

"What is this?" Sakura questioned aloud as the entered room 301 which happened to be a massive room, crowded with many of wanna be Chuunin from various villages. 'So many people...' She thought in distress. 'Are they all here to apply?'

"Sasuke, where have you been cutie!" A long haired blond girl squealed happily as she glomped the brooding Uchiha behind, causing Sakura's eye to twitch. "I could hardly wait for this! I barely get to see you anymore." Ino said as she rubbed her cheek against his back in sheer happiness.

"Ino you pig!" Sakura snarled venomously. "Get your fat hooves off my Sasuke!" She ordered sharply, fire burning his his tacky green eyes.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino greeted cheerfully at the angered pink haired girl. "Still hoping that the creepy mutant forehead look will come into fashion I see." She commented with a sigh and a shake of her head as though disappointed in the girl's lack of taste. "I hate to break it to you hun, but that won't be in style this millennium." She said with a sad look as she rested her chin on Sasuke's forehead before she looked over at Naruto and blinked.

"Damn Naruto!" Ino exclaimed with a low whistle. "Who hit you over the ass with the drop dead sexy stick?" She asked as she eyed him with an appreciative glance, causing the blond boy to blush slightly. "Hell... You look as good if not better than my darling Sasuke." She admitted with a nod just as her teammates joined them.

"Don't tell me you are going to start a new fanclub Ino?" Shikamaru sighed in exasperation as he slouched his way over to stand beside Naruto and leaned heavily on the blond's shoulder. "It would make hanging out with him completely troublesome." He concluded with a sigh as he let all his weight rest on the blond.

"Did you know you are incredibly heavy?" Naruto asked as he mock glared at the boy hanging on his shoulder who seemingly didn't have a care in the world beyond sleep. A grunt was his only reply, causing him to sigh and turn his attention back to his teammates and his friend's teammates, who were all looking at them as though they had just sprouted extra limbs.

"What?" Naruto asked as he blinked before Ino released a squeal as she released Sasuke while clapping his hands together and skipping over to stand in front of them .

"Are you two together?" She asked with a devishly eager light in her eyes.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, blushing at what she had just implied. "We aren't together." He said as he held his two hands in front of him, palms facing the girl. "We are simply friends." He said truthfully causing Shikamaru to look over at Ino.

"Troublesome..." He breathed as he pulled himself of the blond, placing his hands in his pocket while slouching in a really cool yet lazy looking position where he stood.

"Hey there!" A new voice cute in as three more approached the group. "Looks like the whole gang is here." Kiba said, his words back by an affirmative bark from the small white puppy sitting on the hood that he had up.

"Uh...h...hi." Hinata greeted with a nervous stutter the moment she spotted Naruto, resulting in a fierce blush from her as she tapped her forefingers together in nervousness. The third member of there cell remained silent, merely nodding his head ever so slightly in acknowledgment of the others.

"Including you unfortunately." Shikamaru said with a bored expression as he looked over to the Inuzuka with a silent sigh.

"What was that!" Kiba snarled as his eyes narrowed, fangs showing.

"Would you all do us a favor at shut up." A new voice cut in, causing all nine of them to turn and look a the silver haired young man who was speaking to them. Naruto inwardly frowned as he took in the symbol on the man's forehead, along with the circular glasses and the serious expression while noting a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"From the looks of things I'd guess you are all would-be hotshots straight out of the academy." He said with a frown. "Wet behind the ears. This is no field trip." He said in all seriousness.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a brooding fashion, not at all pleased with being considered amongst the weaklings.

"The name is Kabuto, but you guys should really open your eyes." He said, his words causing all but the blond who was studying the new comer to look around at all the glares from all the other exam participants. "You should be more careful, that group from rain have real short tempers. Heck, everyone here is short fused with the nerves dragged up from the coming exam." He explained, eyes observing Sasuke before moving over to the blond studying him.

"You seem unfazed from the glares that still give me chills, despite this being my seventh attempt. What's your name?" Kabuto questioned as he reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew a deck of cards.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blond answered simply.

"Well Uzumaki-san, consider yourself lucky, I find you interesting enough to add to the Shinobi Skill cards." He stated as he motioned towards the cards.

"What cards?" Sakura asked.

"Cards that hold data pertaining to individuals in the Shinobi field. Generally stating missions completed, and basic skill outline." Naruto answered before Kabuto could, causing most of the rookie nine to give Naruto a strange look.

"I didn't know you knew what pertaining means." Kiba mumbled under his breath, yet the blond heard it and inwardly rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Correct." Kabuto said with a small smile. "My cards hold data from the best of the best, down to the rookies. I even have some stats on Legendary Figures." He admitted as he shuffled through the deck.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, wondering what powerful people the guy had information on.

"Like the newly risen Kage-Gesshoku, who is called by other names such as Shadow Assailant, Shadow Storm, and Ninja of the Blackest Night to name a few." He began as he pulled out the card and showed it to them, allowing them to see the image of a cloaked figure in a battle stance.

'When did he get a picture of me?' Naruto silently asked as he inwardly frowned, wondering why he hadn't sensed the man's presence. 'He is hiding something... I'll have to be cautious.' He thought with a small nod.

"This man has done much, and I took the liberty to rank all of his doings. He had done ten C-Ranked, Eight B-Ranked, eleven A-Ranked and five S-Ranked tasks thus far." Kabuto explained to the stunned rookies. "He seemingly has an arsenal of never before seen Ninjutsu, and uses a long lost Taijutsu stance, that are only recognized by the outcome records listed in documentation of battles holding masters of the art. His Genjutsu abilities are unknown, but I would assume he is adequate with those as well." He concluded before he slipped the card back into the deck. So any interesting Data I can tempt you with?"

"Rock Lee of Konoha, and Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke said immediately, and with ease the silver haired genin withdrew the two cards before flipping them.

"First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto stated as he read off the data. "He is a year older than you. Missions to date: 20 D-Ranked, 11 C-Ranked, and 2 B-Ranked. His sensei is Maito Gai. He is extremely skilled in Taijutsu, and has no other skills worth mentioning. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, and this is their first year in the exam." He summed up as he slipped the card back into his deck.

"Next: Gaara of the Desert." He began. "D-Ranked missions unknown, 8 C, and 7 B. Impressive. It isn't often for Rookies to get B-ranked missions and this kids has had seven!" He exclaimed with wide eyes before continuing. "As he lives out in the desert I have less on him, but I do know that he has returned from each and every mission without a scratch on him.

"It would seem that Konoha, Ame, Suna, Kusa, Taki, and Oto have all sent exceptional young rookies. I do not know much about Hidden Sound as they are a new Village so intelligence lacks at this point, but I do know that all the other villages hold powerful and respectable Shinobi." He concluded as he slipped his cards back into his weapons pouch.

"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked, sounding much like an idiot.

"Simple. I'm saying that all applicants here are the elite of the Rookies, best of the best. Handpicked by the higher-ups." The genin concluded with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"They mustn't be as picky as you say judging by the number of applicants." Naruto spoke up, earning the attention of Kabuto and the rest of the Rookie Nine. "I'd say there are," He paused, " Fifty-Two Teams here." He said after a quick run over the room with his blue eyes. " Ten teams from Sand, seven from Rain, two from Grass, two from Waterfall, twenty-nine from Konoha and two from Sound." Naruto calculated quickly, earning him incredulous looks from all save Shikamaru.

Before another word could be said a sudden massive amount of grey smoke filled the front of the room, leaving in its wake the Exam Proctors. "Sorry to keep you waiting." A man, the only one not in a simply uniform, spoke up, drawing attention from all the Genin to him. "My name is Morino Ibiki." He said with a pause as he looked around the room, relishing in the fear visible in the Rookies' eyes. "I'm chief examiner for this section of the Chuunin Exams."

"Now, first I'd like to set some ground rules." The man began as he watched all the Genin who had their attention riveted on him. From this point forward there will be no fighting without the express permission from an examining officer, and even with permission, nothing life threatening id permitted. If you break those rules you will be disqualified and have no second chances. Got that?" He said menacingly as he let the silence in the room stretch somewhat so that he could further intimidate the candidates.

"The first part of the Chuunin Exams are about to start. You are to turn in your written application forms to one of the proctors and then take your number." He explained. "After that you are to move to the seat that matches your number and immediately sit down and shut up. Once everyone has found their seats we will begin the written section."

With those words the Genin slowly moved to the examiners, all of them clearly avoiding Ibiki, even though he had some numbers near him. 'This will be fun...' Naruto thought with a small sigh as he moved in the opposite direction of all his friends and teammates, heading directly for the Chief Examiner of the Written Exam. "My Application." Naruto stated as he held out the papers towards the badly scarred ninja.

Ibiki blinked once, then twice, completely shocked at the blond's boldness, but he wasn't the only one. Many of the applicants looked at Naruto as though he was mental to approach such a creepy figure, acting as though it was a pleasant experience. With a smirk and a nod the man picked up a wooden tab that had the number fifty-three engraved into it. "Here you go kid, good luck." He said in a quiet voice, his words heard by only the blond who offered a smile and a nod before he moved over to the seat matching his number.

Naruto sat down, blue eyes connecting with blank white ones, the two sharing a silent message, before the Hyuuga prodigy moved over to the same man and held his papers out. 'That kid has friends in high places.' Morino Ibiki thought as he gave the Hyuuga a number, having seen the exchange between the two.

Thirdly came another person. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he approached the man with an air of bored indifference before he submitted his papers and retrieved the number for his seat.

'A Nara and a Hyuuga...' Ibiki thought with a small smirk. 'Uzumaki Naruto,' he paused, having read the blond's name off the top of the form, 'I've got my eye on you and your friends.' He vowed silently, noting that not a single other person approached him. 'All but three... not bad.' He thought with a devilish grin that caused many to edge further away from the man.

"Na...Nar...Naruto-kun..." Hyuuga Hinata stuttered as she quietly slipped into the seat to the right of the blond. "Go...good luck." She said with a small blush as she examined the wood-grain of her desk with great care.

"Hey Hinata-chan." He greeted with a smile. "Good luck to you as well, I know you'll do well." He said quietly, giving her a boost of confidence knowing that she was incredibly nervous if her quivering was anything to go by.

"Th...thank you." She said with an honest smile as she looked Naruto in the eyes for a split second before blushing crimson and looking back at the desk top, the smile never leaving her lips.

Shortly everyone was seated in random seats, and the proctors began placing the exam papers on the desks face down. "Now listen up!" Ibiki ordered sharply. "All papers are to remain face down until I give the signal. Before you all begin there are a few very important rules that you must know. I'll write each of them down on the chalkboard," He paused as he snagged a piece of white chalk and began to write without looking at it. " There will be no questions so pay close attention!

"Rule number one: Each of you will begin with a total of ten points. This test has ten questions, and for every question you get wrong we will subtract one point. Should you get every answer correct you will retain all ten points.

"Rule number two: This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will depend upon the sum of all points held by the members of the cell. Should one of you fail, the whole team fails.

"Third rule: If you were to be caught cheating at any point during this exam we will subtract two points from each member of the cell of the person caught. Should you run out of points during the duration of the exam you and your teammates will be asked to leave, as that is a fail." He explained eyes roaming the gathered ninja, pausing momentarily on the blond who had so boldly approached him.

"If you let the proctors catch you cheating you'll be bringing not only yourself but your entire team down with you." He continued, causing many to shiver and gulp in fear at the man's words. "If you truly aspire to be a Chuunin... if you want to be the best ninja you can be... Then you had best start acting as though you are!" He advised gaining many twisted grins from his colleagues.

"You have one hour... starting... now!" He said and smirked at the hastening of papers being flipped, eyes watching a certain blond move at a calmer pace. 'Definitely an interesting individual...' He noted with a hidden nod.

'We're doomed!' Sakura inwardly cried as she eyed the back of Naruto's head before sighing and looking down at her paper to begin the exam. 'Might as well give it my all, hopefully Naruto can answer at least one without cheating. That way he won't drag Sasuke's and my perfect marks down!' She silently planned before she set to work.

'The set up of this exam, and the phrasing of the directions were given in quite a strange manner, leaving one to assume that they want people to cheat. They want to test the data gathering abilities of those here, to see if they have what it takes. Otherwise they would immediately disqualify any who cheat as soon as they were found out. Quite ingenious.' Naruto inwardly praised before looking down are the first question.

_Question one: Decode the following cipher and summerize its meaning._ The exam read, causing the blond to inwardly roll his eyes. 'That is simple enough..' He thought as he began to scribble down the exact meaning of the code pausing only when finished. 'By summary... it would be: The enemy line is moving forward, through the Western Forest. Numbering in the 1000's, with enemy shinobi from the higher elite end of the scale.' He thought before scribbling that down, slightly annoyed at how utterly childish the first question was.

_Question two: The parabola marked 'B' Represents the greatest effective distance the enemy Shinobi 'A' could throw a Shurriken from the top of a 23.3 foot tree. Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the Shurriken's effectiveness, assuming a constant speed for Shinobi 'A's' assault upon any enemy shinobi operating within the arc that the flight of the Shurriken. Describe your work._

'That one's slightly long winded...' Naruto thought with an inwardly roll of his eyes as he began working out the calculations, throwing in many variables, and direction flaws, not too mention surrounding obstacles. After a few seconds of fast scribbling he had the complete answer, described down to the smallest of details.'Man they really want to pressure people to cheat... After all these are all basically guess work, under extremely uncertain circumstances and conditions. Not too mention all the laws of physics that must also be applied to the answer you gathered on the first part. Very crafty.' He thought with small smile.

_'Alright... Enough gloating about how to find the answers and just answer them.' _Kyuubi said with a sigh of annoyance directed at his host, who seemed to be overly amused by how the exam was proceeding. Of course the nine-tailed fox himself was also amused, but he wouldn't let Naruto know that anytime soon.

Within twenty-five minutes Naruto reached the tenth and final question, noting that it would be revealed within the last fifteen minutes. 'I wonder why they would do that...?' He silently wondered as he silently tapped his pencil against the desk, eyes wondering to the other applicants there.

He looked over to Sasuke, who was smirking in a smug fashion as he gazed around the room looking for something. After he had located what he fought, Naruto saw the dark eyes turn crimson as he mimicked someone's answers straight down on his paper. 'Great job Sasuke.' He thought with a silent nod, before he moved on to look at the other applicants.

He spotted Kiba several rows ahead, his white puppy on his head, barking and growling quietly, each sound causing the Inuzuka to write quicker as though translating the dog's speech into sense. 'That could be a useful trick. I should keep in mind that he understands dog speech, which makes me assume that his whole family has the same ability.' Naruto summed up before he yawned quietly.

'I wonder how Neji and Shikamaru are fairing?' He asked himself, inwardly sighing at the fact that the two were seated a ways behind him, making it nigh impossible for him to look without drawing suspicious of the proctors upon himself.

A bee buzzed around the room roaming annoyingly through the crowd, dodging many half-hearted swoops in its direction from the Genin who didn't wish to be stung. After a good while the insect landed quietly on one of the many desks, next to the hand of a dark haired boy who's face was half hidden by the collar of his shirt, and the rest by the black sunglasses on his face. 'What have you found?' The boy silently questioned the insect who began buzzing out the answers. With a small pause, the young man began writing down all the answers.

Once finished he redirected his attention back to the insect. 'Good, tell me, who was it you got these answers from?' He asked, eyes focused on the bee who he pulled up on his index finger before the face of the Genin reached his mind. 'Uzumaki Naruto...' Shino thought with a frown, wondering how the worst person in his graduating class had all the answers, and if you read through them, the detail was quite astounding. 'Interesting...'

Elsewhere, Tenten was using ninja wire attached to mini mirrors attached by one of the many pot-lights, to glances at answers located everywhere around the room. 'Lee... if you can see this adjust your headband.' She though to herself, inwardly sighing as seconds later the dark haired rookie placed his ninja band on his forehead. 'Good... That was the best set of answers, though there were another set that were similar, but not quite up to par.' She thought as she looked at her own answer sheet.

'From the sound of the rhythm, the writing order and the number of strokes that go into each word.' A Sound nin thought to himself, as he listened intently to the dark haired rookie's writing path, his one visible eyes reopening once he was certain on the answer and he hurriedly wrote it down.

'Byakugan!' Neji thought to himself as he channeled Chakra into his eyes, releasing his bloodline limit, the all seeing evil eye. With the veins pulsing on either side of his white eyes he focused his attention on one the seemingly more smug individuals who had finished writing the exam. 'No...' He thought after having gazed back the other's body, straight to the answer sheet. 'Those don't make sense.' He frowned slightly before looking further ahead, spotting a friend with blond hair.

With a smirk, Hyuuga Neji looked at the blond's answers before he began copying them down. 'That's more like it..' He thought absently as he finished copying everything word for word before deactivating his bloodline, waiting for the last question to be released.

'That was easy...' Nara Shikamaru thought with a sigh as he dropped his pencil on the desk before putting his arms down and promptly placing his head down next. He was tired, this test was so troublesome and he wished he was back on his hill with his clouds. With a sigh he dropped into a light doze, one that he would easily be able to come out of once the tenth and hopefully final question would be revealed.

Time was slowly ticking by, and Naruto observed many people sweating as they frantically gazed around the room, seemingly hoping that the answers would just pop up and dance naked in front of them. 'Pathetic...' He thought as plucked his pencil up and began to absently twirl it around as he turned his focus onto all the examiners.

A kunai knife flew through the air, and landed with a thud in the wood of the desk right behind Naruto. "You fail." One of the proctors announced, eyes locked straight onto the kid he had thrown the Kunai at. "You and your teammates are dismissed, leave now." The man ordered cooler, and watched with a satisfied smirk as the trembling Genin left, his upset cell members in tow.

Naruto watched one of the Chuunin examiners write down some notes, scribbling on the paper in his clipboard. 'Five bucks says he is merely doodling.' Naruto gambled, causing Kyuubi to roll his eyes at his host's antics.

_'What have I told you.'_ Kyuubi stated more then asked. _'Gambling is not your strong point, well at least against me. You may be good at other forms of betting besides future guessing. Oh, that reminds me, you still owe me one thing for that bet you made on the practical part of the Genin exam.'_

'Don't remind me...' Naruto uttered silently to his tenant, glaring in a mock fashion at the large fox who sat in humanoid form. 'What did you want by the way?' He asked curious as to what the great nine tail demon could want.

_'You'll see soon enough.'_ He answered in a mysterious voice, a smirk of pure mischievousness on his face, causing the blond to feel a pang of trepidation.

'There!' Sakura inwardly exclaimed having just finished answering all the questions, which took a lot of work as they were beyond anything she had ever encountered before. 'I got them all.' She said while inner Sakura was cheering and ranting on about how she would show all the Genin there and impress her Sasuke. With a great smile she put her pencil down and brushed the sweat from her large brow.

'Finally!' Ino cheered to herself as she noticed that the brain of their class had just finished writing her exam. 'That took sooo long, I've seen so many others finish way earlier.' She commented to herself as she performed hand seals that were well known to her family. Ino slumped forward in her seat, seemingly asleep, before her target, Sakura twitched strangely as Ino gained control and hurriedly memorized each answer before returning to her own body, glad to have her forehead back to proportional size.

"Number 102, you fail!"

"Number 23, you fail!"

"Numbers 42 and 27, fail!"

The numbers just kept on coming, 13 squads gone so far.

In his seat, Gaara sat, concentrating as he brought two fingers up and left the other hand palm up on the desk. 'That one's up to something...' Morino Ibiki thought as he looked curiously at the red haired Genin from the Sand village. 'Whatever it is he is doing, he is calm, a hurricane could strike and he wouldn't loose his cool... same as him' He noted as he looked over to a seemingly bored looking blonde, before looking more carefully around the room. 'Him...' He spotted the Hyuuga looking at him with eerie white eyes before he continued looking, 'and him.' He spotted the laziest looking person there. 'This batch has people with potential to be great...'

Gaara opened his eyes, having gathered much sand into his palm, forming it into a round shape, which had a dark circle making it look suspiciously like an eye. 'Optic nerve reconnected.' The red head thought as he opened left eye lost its colour, looking milky as the eye in his hand began rotating, all it saw directed straight into his brain.

'Uzumaki... Naruto...' Gaara thought as he disconnected the eye causing it to dissolve before he calmly wrote down all the answers he had seen on the blond's paper. 'You are interesting...' He thought as his eye regained its proper coloring. 'I want... to fight... you.' He thought in a broken manner as he felt the beast within stir in agreement.

"Excuse me?" Kankuro asked as he stood up, his attention on the proctors who were all looking at him with blank expressions.

"What is it?" One of them asked with an annoyed tone.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." The Genin explained as a nervous bead of sweat dripped down his cheek, betraying his feelings.

"One of the proctors will accompany you." A man said as he moved over to the Sand Ninja and slapped handcuffs on his wrists.

'That proctor...' Naruto thought with a frown as he watched the two exit the room.

_'He feels... different.'_ Kyuubi finished for him. Naruto nodded his agreement while returning his focus to the front of the room, more precisely the clock.

Several minutes passes, before the heavily make up wearing Genin was back, promptly returning to his seat. "Get ready for the tenth question!" Ibiki ordered sharply causing many in the room to jump, revealing just how jumpy some of them were.

"Before we get to the tenth question, I have decided to add an absolute rule." He said menacingly, eyes glaring ominously at the Genin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow... With our subordinates busy in the exams we have plenty of free time on our hands." Kakashi noted as he relaxed in the Jounin lounge, visible eyes focused on Asuma and Kurenai who were seated on the couch opposite him.

"Don't worry... We'll be busy again before you now it." Asuma reassured the man, blowing out a great breath of smoke, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked while looking at the chain smoker sitting to her right.

"Simple. Word has it that the first part of the exam is being lead by one Morino Ibiki. He's quite the sadist, but a pro none the less." The man explained, his words gaining a few nods from his silver haired colleague.

"A pro at what?" She asked, crimson eyes riveted on the man.

"Torture and interrogation." Asuma answered, pulling his attention to the woman. "He is the Konoha Black Ops Torture and Interrogation Corps Unit Leader Jounin Commander Morino Ibiki, meaning that our kids could be out of the exam sooner rather then later. After all he is highly skilled."

"I don't see what his job has to do with the outcome of our students." Kurenai said back, sounding slightly confused.

"I'll that one." Kakashi cut in, drawing their attention. "Though there may be no physical torture within the exam you can be certain that each Genin is being placed under fierce Psychological pressures which have made that man famous in our village." He finished, words causing the female Jounin to frown.

"But in the meantime we ought do something productive." Kakashi began, starting before anyone else could comment.

"And just what do you propose Kakashi-san?" Kurenai inquired.

"War is moving closer to out borders, and the current amount of employed ninja within Konoha has diminished greatly. I suggest we compose a list of potential allies that we can acquire." He said in an aloft manner, his visible eyes serious.

"Let me guess, you have a particular individual in mind?" Asuma asked after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"As a matter of fact I do." Kakashi said with a hidden grin. "The Kage-Gesshoku."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Before I go on to the next question, you need to choose wether or not you are up to the challenge. You choose wether or not to take the tenth question." He stated with a dark smirk.

"What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" Temari spoke up, looking intently at the chief examiner of the written exam.

"Should you reject the question all of your points are immediately reduced to zero and you and your teammates fail!" He answered bluntly.

"Then why would anyone choose to reject it?" A boy in the front row demanded.

"Because of the other rule. The absolute one I mentioned. It is this, should you accept to take the final question and answer it wrong you will never again be permitted to take the Chuunin exams ever again! You'll be stuck a Genin for the rest of your days." He answered with a penetrating voice.

"That's ridiculous!" Kiba shouted as he jumped to his feet, eyes narrowed at the man. "There are ninja here who have attempted this exam many times before!" He put his point forward, trying to prove that the whole thing was just a bluff.

"Heh..heh heh." Morino Ibiki chuckled darkly, eyes slitted in pure amusement. "It's just your rotten luck as I wasn't making the rules in the past, but now I am." He sneered. "I'm being up-front with all of you. You can take a failing grade now and try again later when you are more prepared, or you can risk everything you have worked for.

"Now lets begin. Those of you who choose not to accept should raise their hands." He concluded as he did a sweep over the mass. 'Let's see who will play into my bluff.' He thought victoriously as several hands rose causing many people to be escorted out.

_'Kit...the Banshee looks like she's going to raise her hand! Do something!'_ Kyuubi ordered.

'Right.' Naruto sighed in irritation towards his female teammate. He slowly raised his hand with an air of confidence, causing Ibiki and a few others to look at him in shock, never having thought Naruto would be one to give up.

But their reaction proves why assuming isn't right as it makes an ass out of 'u' and me.

"Do not underestimate us!" Naruto stated sharply as he slammed his palm down on the desk, resulting in an echoing bang. "I myself will not quit nor will I flee like a coward!" He said with a dangerous light in his brilliant blue eyes. "I accept the tenth question. Even at the supposed risk of being stuck as a Genin, which I know to be impossible as the ultimate decision of who gains ranks lies in the hands of Hokage-sama, not you. But I'll have you know, I will be the next Hokage. I am not afraid of you." Naruto ended in a cold and calm fashion.

"Are you so certain?" Ibiki asked the blond, a bead of sweat dripping down his cheek.

"Yes. I never go back on my word for that is my Shinobi way. I have nothing to fear from an expert in the art of torture and interrogation such as yourself. As you can do no physical harm here." Naruto concluded while leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Many in the room looked at the blond with awe, others with respect, and a few with pride. He would be great someday. With his words everyone else gathered strength, and resolve, each prepared to risk all they had just for a chance to advance further.

'Seventy-eight Genin remain. A total of twenty-six teams... Far more than I had anticipated.' Ibiki Morino thought with a hidden smile as he looked to the side of the room at the Chuunin seated there nodding at them. 'No use dragging this out longer.'

"Very well. That means that everyone here has just passed the first part of the Chuunin Exams." He announced with an innocent smile.

"Passed? What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura immediately asked, frowning in confusion.

"There was no tenth question beyond the 'accept or reject' thing." He answered with a broad grin, which seemed like he had just went through a total three-sixty personality change.

"Then why did we have to suffer through the first nine questions!" Temari demanded, her voice implying that it was all a waste of time.

"Those questions served a purpose." Naruto spoke up before the Jounin Commander could, all eyes falling to him. "They were evaluating and testing our spying and data gathering skills. This exam was set up with a rule that if you failed then your whole team would fail, thus putting pressure on each of us not to let down our teammates.

"These questions were however, beyond that of which any normal Genin could answer, thus pushing each of us to the point that we needed to cheat." He continued, Ibiki nodding to confirm the blond's words. "To ensure that there was a chance at getting the correct answers, there were Chuunin seated amongst the Genin, pretending to be writing this exam alongside us. The only difference was that they had the correct answers." He finished.

"Correct Uzumaki-san." Ibiki said with a nod, pleased that the blond had caught on, yet suspicious at the same time. "Any who cheated clumsily were immediately failed." He stated as he brought his hands up and untied the black bandana styled ninja band and pulled it down revealing his massive scars.

"If you were to be caught in certain acts of espionage it could cost you far more than just your life." He explained as all examined his various wounds. "You pay in ways that can be taken from you little by little, time and time again, when many lives hang in the balance."

Naruto frowned while eying what looked like a scar caused by a corkscrew. "You were tortured." Naruto stated simply.

"Yes..." He said somewhat darkly as he replaced the bandana, hiding all but the scars that ran over his face. "The data you acquire can not be trusted if you can't keep your presence from your enemies." He advised wisely, speaking from experience.

"Learn that and learn it well." He paused. "If you bring back intelligence from a suspect source or a compromised operation... you are basically doing the enemies work. Putting those you serve and those you care for in danger. That is why we maneuvered you into the only option of cheating. That is the quickest and most effective way to weed out Shinobi who's skills aren't up to par yet." He finished with a happy smile.

"Okay..." Temari began with a frown. "Then what was the deal with a tenth question?"

"Ah the tenth question, that was the first real test of this exam. Would you happen to know why?" He asked while looking directly at Naruto.

"Yes. It was a choice between two options. Options that were both difficult and dangerous. Those who choose to reject were immediately failed, and their friends right along with them. Those who choose to accept but wouldn't be able to answer the 'question' would have lost any chance at even advancing in the ranks of ninja. It was a double no win situation for both options." He paused to take a breath. "The two options were presented to give you a taste of what could and possibly will lie ahead should you be a Chuunin.

"As a Chuunin, pretend you are assigned to 'obtain' a vital document, and you know nothing of the skills nor the military prowess of your enemy. Not too mention that you must cross a heavily trapped and mined route to get to your destination. Do you accept or decline the mission? Rather then place your own life and the lives of all your cell in jeopardy? Would any Chuunin get along with only accepting safe missions? Hell no." He said, gaining nods from many of the proctors.

"No matter how dangerous, or how great the risk, there will be some missions that you will be unable to decline." He continued. "A ninja must inspire valor in all those around him or her. Helping them all to overcome their fear, their uncertainties." He finished.

"Correct. That is indeed the talent that we value most for a leader of a Chuunin cell." Ibiki said with a proud smirk towards the blond. "Keep up the good work kid, and you'll be great." He admitted with an honest nod.

"By choosing to accept, you answered the almost insoluble tenth question correctly. If you keep that spirit, you can probably conquer all the doubts and difficulties you will face." He admitted, eyes boring into Naruto's. "I'll pray you all fight the good fight." He said with a nod.

Ibiki, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara all looked towards one of the large windows in the room just in time to see something large crash through it, shattering and scattering broken shards of deadly glass everywhere. The large object, unaffected by the glass opened, two kunai knives pinning the upper corners of a black cloth to the ceiling, as a female laded before the black backdrop.

"None of you are in any position to celebrate!" The woman bit out harshly, the white words on her black background stated that she, Mitarashi Anko was the newly appointed Second Chief Commanding officer. In the background, slightly off to the side of the scantily dressed woman, stood Ibiki who sighed and rolled his eyes at her antics.

"I am the Second Chief Commanding Officer for the second part of this exam, Mitarashi Anko. Let's get moving! Follow me!" She ordered sharply while punching a fist into the air, causing all the Genin and many of the proctors to blink.

"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki whispered to the woman.

'She's like Naruto...' Sakura thought with a frown.

"Ibiki you passed twenty-six teams!" Anko exclaimed having looked around the room. "Obviously you went way too easy on them!" She snorted with disdain.

"This year we have applicants of exceptional caliber." He stated in defense.

"Yeah right... I'll cut them down by half by the end of the next exam.." She promised with a dark smirk that promised intense pain. "I get all charged up just thinking about." She muttered as she licked her lips. "I'll explain all details when we get to our destination. Lets move out!" She ordered, causing many to jump to their feet to follow.

"In Shikamaru's words, this woman is troublesome." Naruto muttered as he lazily hauled himself out of his seat and joined the people already leaving, all who were following the insane woman.

"Naruto-kun." Neji greeted as he moved to the blond's side. "Shikamaru-kun." The Hyuuga nodded towards the Nara who had just slouched over to them. "Let's stick to it..." He said in a way that caused the eavesdroppers around them to frown in nervousness, wondering just what those three were up to...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ibiki glanced around the classroom, it was quiet and empty as all Genin and Proctors had already left, all save he of course. 'An interesting day this was...' He thought with a pleased smile as he moved over to the blond's seat and picked up his paper, eyes widening drastically as he read what was written. 'This... These answers... are more accurate then our own were... more detailed too... No mere Genin should have been able to answer like this...' He thought in amazement as he moved over to the Hyuuga Neji's spot and picked up the paper.

'He has the exact same answers...' He noted with wide eyes before walking over to the Nara's spot, the first twos' exams in hand before he looked at the next one. 'These are different... but better... We have at least two geniuses in this group... at least... And its seems they have paired up.' He noted with a smirk.

'Things will get quite interesting. Perhaps I ought head over to the tower so that I may watch their progress in the Forest of Death... Good thing we have hidden cameras in position..' He thought as he hurriedly gathered all the papers before stacking them together and exiting the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group of Genin stood before a massive forest enshrouded by a tall chain-link fence. Not a foot of it wasn't covered by warnings for the dangers within, and every evenly placed gate was heavily locked and warded with great seals. 'This is the Forest of Death.' Naruto noted, having heard and read much about the place. 'Also known as Training Grounds number forty-four.' He frowned while glancing over at Anko.

"This is the area for the second part of the exam: Training Area 44! Better known as the Forest of Death!" She said in a malicious tone that caused many of the gathered Genin to shiver in fear and nervousness. Her words brought many comments on the forest's creepiness, and size, along with whispered questions on what might lie within.

"You are about to find out first hand why they call this the 'Forest of Death'." She stated darkly.

"Would you stop with the intimidation tactics, and cease trying to psych us out. Its not working." Naruto stated calmly as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"You're pretty cocky!" She said with a smile which hurriedly turned evil as she whipped out a kunai knife and launched it full throttle towards the blond.

Before she could race forward she was stopped so that she might blink in shock as the blond had deflected the blade she had aimed for his cheek, using some band around his wrist, to send it flying to the ground at the feet of one of the Grass ninja. "You're fast..." She admitted with a nod as she walked over to the blond and bent down so that they were eye to eye. "I like you kid." She admitted after several moments of eying up the blond.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He answered with a smirk as she resumed her full height just in time to draw another kunai and press it to the neck of the grass ninja who had just appeared behind her.

"Your Kunai." The man said with ease, despite the fact that his long tongue held the kunai while his left hand held his straw hat in place.

"Gee... thanks..." She said as she grabbed her blade from the man, her eyes narrowed. "Now would you stop standing there radiating bloodlust?" She dead panned. "Unless of course... you are in a hurry to die...?" She asked sweetly as she licked the blood on the kunai knife she had pressed to the man's neck.

"I'll try to keep it under control." He said as he turned to resume his position between his teammates.

'What a nut-case..' Was the dominate thought in most of the applicants's minds.

'I don't like that guy...' Naruto admitted silently. 'He seems... off...'

"Now... Before we begin the exam." She began as she pulled out a wad of papers from seemingly nowhere. "I have to hand something out. These are consent forms, if you are to participate in this part of the exam you must sign one. That way all details are covered in case of death, meaning you are signing so that we won't be held liable should you die. You wouldn't want precious me getting into trouble after all?" She asked sweetly.

"Before I hand them out though, I will explain what this part of the exam entails so that you know what you are signing your life away to. Once I'm done explaining I will be handing these out." She motioned towards the papers. "And then you and your cell members need to proceed over to that booth to submit your consent forms and get a scroll." She explained as she set the papers down, thankful that it wasn't windy out.

"Your team will get one of two scrolls. The Heaven Scroll, or the Earth scroll." She explained as she pulled a scroll of each out for them to all see. "Your goal is to obtain a second scroll, the opposite one that you get in that booth. So if you start with the Heaven Scroll you will need the Earth Scroll, and vise versa. To pass this section of the exam, you must have both scrolls and make it to the tower located at the heart of this forest.

"This forest's border is a perfect circle with gates set out at measured intervals around the perimeter. Inside these gates are two separate forests and a river that ravels from one end straight over to the next. Exactly ten kilometers from each gate is the tower, giving all a fair chance to get to it.

"Within this perimeter, you are to undergo the most difficult survival test yet. You can use any technique, weapons, or attack methods you wish. It is much like a fight to the death version of capture the flag, but instead of a flag there are scrolls." She paused to let that information sink in. "And the only way to get into the tower is to have both scrolls. Since there are twenty-six teams here, thirteen will start with the Heaven Scroll and the other thirteen with the Earth Scroll.

"Also, there is a time limit. You have 120 hours, five days to be exact, to complete this section of the exam." She concluded happily.

"Five days!" Ino shouted in shock.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Chouji demanded.

"I suppose you'll have to live off the bounty of nature." She said in a sadistic manner.

"Inside you will encounter poisonous plants, savage beasts, traps around every corner. Not to mention you will be surrounded by enemies, meaning you'll have to sleep with one eye open the whole time. So, in addition to those who die or are severely wounded in acquiring or defending a scroll, some of you are bound to succumb to exhaustion, exposure, starvation, and dehydration among others." She said cheerfully, gaining many incredulous looks.

"Now with the basics covered, onto the rules that if breeched will lead to disqualification, meaning you fail. Any team that arrives at the tower must have both scrolls and all teammates present and accounted for. If you loose a teammate to death or severe injury you fail. And thirdly no one is permitted to leave this forest during the exam, there are no breaks, no recesses. Nothing. And the final rule: under no circumstances are you to open and look at the contents of your scrolls." She finished with a smug nod.

"What happens if you do look?" Sakura inquired nervously.

"That's for those who look to know." She answered evasively.

"This is to test your loyalties so to speak. For example, say you were of Chuunin level and you had a mission to acquire a document containing vital and top-secret information, or if you were guarding the important document that none should look at." She explained with a shrug as she noted the time."That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for every three forms, once you have your scroll, choose a gate. Everyone will begin at the same time... Oh! One last piece of advice; stay alive!" Anko concluded sharply as she began passing the forms around.

With those final words the Genin applicants began filling out and signing the forms given to them, agreeing that any and all injuries including death would not hold the Village of Konoha nor any of its people responsible. 'For some... they are signing their own death certificate.' Naruto noted as he finished his, looking over to Neji then Shikamaru, their eyes meeting with a silent vow to stay alive.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he noticed his teammates were done filling out the information necessary. "Lets hand them in and get our scroll first so that we have first choice of a gate. And I know which one we are going for." He explained as he, Sakura and Sasuke moved over to the booth and entered the enclosed section getting the Heaven Scroll without any others seeing which scroll. 'Clever... that makes everyone an enemy as no one will know who carries which scroll.'

"Gate Three!" Naruto motioned to a gate that opened along side one of the rivers. "That is our gate." Naruto said as he moved before the gate, the locks disappearing leaving only the seals behind as they claimed it as their own.

'The river...' Sasuke thought with a frown before a look of realization graced his face. 'That's a smart plan Naruto. The river is likely to be dangerous, but it leads directly to the tower. Not too mention the river will hide any sound we might make, giving us the upper hand on any who would chance upon it in need of water, or perhaps hunting.' With a smirk he nodded his approval.

"Woo! If it is survival skills they want, then that's what they get! We''l show them hey Hinata?" Kiba exclaimed confidently as he and his team moved to gate Sixteen.

"This is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru voiced out loud. 'Looks like we should avoid some of those teams...' He began strategizing, eyes moving through teams of possible targets and ones that they ought avoid if they have the desire to win. Ino and Chouji simply followed him to gate Twenty-Seven as he was of course the most intelligent of the group and likely had a plan of sorts.

'Soon we will carry out our orders...' A heavily bandaged ninja from the Village Hidden in Sound thought as he and his teammates moved to gate Twenty.

'Let the fun begin...' Kabuto thought with a half smirk, half smile as he stood before gate Thirty-Eight with two Ninja, his team, at his sides.

'Five days of being stuck basically alone with Gaara... just my rotten luck...' Kankuro inwardly complained as he stood beside his sister while they waited at gate Six.

"Target the Rookies first... They are the easiest targets here." A grass nin stated as he squatted before gate Fifteen.

"Yes it does look like we've been given le carte blanche to pick them off from here on in... that should make our job much easier..." The Grass nin who had returned Anko's Kunai stated in agreement to his teammate as he adjusted his straw hat.

Neji's team stood silently before gate Forty-one each silently anticipated the course they must follow.

Twenty minutes later a proctor arrived at each gate, and removed the seal from them before swinging the gates open, letting the Genin move before it to get into position. "Alright!" Anko called out. "The second part of the Chuunin Exam starts...Now!" She exclaimed as she pressed down the timer she held, her words causing all teams to spring into action as they raced into the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"So everyone's ultimate target is the Tower at the center right?" Kiba asked out loud, his teammates nodding in answer. "Okay... Then we should head there quickly and set traps for everyone headed that way and we might be lucky enough to nab the scroll we need, or heck even a few of each so that we have bargaining chips if we get into a sticky situation." He plotted with a fist smacking into his open hand.

Before he could continue on his plan a strange scent caught his nose causing him to look in the direction of the perpetrators. "Over there..." He whispered his words barely over a breath and his lips barely moving.

Up in the trees, high over the three Genin sat a Team of Konoha Nin, each dressed in a black jump suit. "Stupid kids... " One muttered with a smirk, " They might as well have shouted 'Come capture us.' And from the sounds of things, they know they are being watched... but from where? They haven't figured that out yet.." He stated with an air of confidence before he turned deathly pale and froze up.

"Hey what's wrong? You don't look so well." His teammate asked in concern before he spotted something on the other's neck. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked in horror, just as a whole barrage of them landed on them, sucking them dry, causing them to fall from their perch, screaming in pain before crashing.

"The flying insects of Konoha can sense perspiration and body heat, allowing them to fling themselves in great numbers at the foe. Also, if you can't get them off your body in five minutes you are done for. Oh and don't panic. It will just make things worse." Kiba advised knowledgeably, one tends to learn much when they are around a specialist in a certain field often.

Screams tore from the three Konoha nin who were at the mercy of the insects, while the team of Rookies merely looked on in interest as one tripped the trap, causing them and the leeches to be hauled up in the air, their scroll falling to the ground thanks to one of the insects. "That was easy..." Kiba said with a wolfish grin as he plucked the scroll they needed up from the ground. "To the tower?"

- - - - - - - -

'It's begun.' Anko thought with a smirk as she happily leapt up to the roof of the booth and withdrew a bento box. 'Lunch time!' She thought happily as she opened it and snapped a pair of chopsticks apart.

- - - - - - - - -

"Did you guys hear someone scream?" Sakura asked nervously as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth in a way that belayed her fear. "This place is creeping me out." She admitted as she looked down to the ground.

"Naruto... How did you know all that stuff back there?" Sasuke asked with a frown as he eyed the blond with a curious look.

"That was child's play." Naruto admitted with a shrug of one shoulder.

"Dobe... How smart and how strong are you really?" He asked as he narrowed his onyx eyes.

"I don't know... I've never tested my full potential." Naruto answered as he looked at Sasuke with a serious expression. "I'm surprised that you of all people never saw through the idiot facade." Naruto admitted, his eyes moving to look off into the trees.

"Dobe... how much of what we saw before this exam was fake?" Sasuke asked, their words causing Sakura to blink several times as though she were in the twilight zone.

"Most of it... But... I have grown tired of hiding who I truly am..." He paused eyes moving back to meet onyx ones. "Do you.. hate me for it?"

Sasuke, slightly taken aback by the question, frowned in thought. "No... I think... you had a reason to do what you did... Naruto... after this exam.. I want to fight you." Sasuke said with a smirk causing the blond to give one of his own.

"I want to fight you too Sasuke."

"Umm. Guys... what are you two going on about?" Sakura asked as she looked between the two.

_'Kit.. are you really going to hold back no longer?'_ Kyuubi asked quietly as the blond muttered something about going to the bathroom before he disappeared into the trees, leaving his teammates behind.

'No.. That wasn't the truth nor was it a lie. I won't hide anymore, at least no completely. But I will keep my true prowess hidden for now. I'll just pretend to be at the level of those in this exam.' He stated. 'After all... I don't think I have the power I need yet. I'm not strong enough to survive if my true strength levels got out. If the village Shinobi knew what I could do... they would gang up and kill me... So I'll maintain this mask just a little longer, but this mask won't be a stupid one.' He said decisively.

_'I'm proud kit... Oh, do you remember the titles and such given to you by the Lords and Ladies who you signed the contract with back in Wave?'_

'Yes... they said 'Uzumaki Naruto, Kage Gesshoku, Shadow Assailant, Vessel of Kyuubi, son of Lord Taiyo Hoshi, son of Lady Hana Amadare, Heir of Dragons, Lord of Time, and Child of Destiny.' He recited the words of the Ancient with ease. 'I know the first four well, yet the last five leave me in the Dark.' He admitted.

_'It would seem I know two more then you.' _He admitted with a sigh. _' As you do, I know the first four, for those are obvious and have come into light, but unlike you I now the two after the four. Meaning, I knew your parents. Well... not personally, but I have knowledge of them.'_

'Will you tell me... about mother and father?' He asked somewhat nervously having never before heard anything of his parents, not even their names.

_'Yes. Your father Taiyo Hoshi was one of the Feudal Lords from the land of Tea. He was a tall, dark, and handsome man. He was well known for his business, the Hoshi Domei, which was one of the greatest branches of Tea Houses in all the Continents. He was a cold and cruel man though, caring only for things that would gain him greater power, fame and riches. And of course your mother, Hana Amadare fit into the personal gain category._

_'She was a beauty beyond compare, light of features, feather soft golden hair, blue eyes more pure then any ocean. She was the one you inherited your features from. She was a kind soul, a princess of highest social standing within Fire Country, loved by all who knew her. She was held dear to all who knew her, but non more so then her beloved cousin, Arashi Yasashiku. They were only related distantly, but held a bond more close then any siblings I had ever met. _

_'During a set of Chuunin Exams, when your mother was but nineteen, she met your father, who was at the time twenty-six and when he first saw Hana he was enraptured by her beauty, for she was more fair then any gem, not too mention she was more wealthy than he himself had ever dreamt of being. He had to have your mother._

_'He pretended to be sweet, to be kind, to be caring and eventually he won her hand and they were wed less then a year later. With their vows said, he returned to who he truly was, and behind their closed doors he beat her, raped her and was down right cruel. Hana was broken, the man she had loved wasn't real, and so less than a month after their wedding, she faked her own death and fled to the only person she truly trusted, the one who would help her and her unborn child, conceived by one of the brutal rapes she went through._

_'Hana fled to Konoha, to the cousin she held very dear, the very cousin who had not too long before that had gained a greatly respected position in the Village. His true name had never been known through the Village, so they called him by an honourary title. They called him the Yondaime.' _He paused to let all his words seep in.

_'He took her in with open arms, hid her within his own home, vowing to protect her no matter what. The months passed, and her stomach expanded greatly with the months, as her pregnancy went on, but it wasn't a good pregnancy for she had many complications with it. All the complications were results of injuries she had experienced at the hands of her husband._

_'Near the end of her pregnancy, a great Demon in a Rage of Bloodlust ran ever closer to the Village, seeking revenge on people unknown. That Demon was me. I was so lost in the Rage, that I was a great threat to all in my way. I destroyed and killed each person and place I passed through, and I was on a course that would take me straight through Konoha._

_'I was a danger to the whole Village and so Yondaime devised a plan to stop me, one that would sacrifice his very life, but he needed something to seal me into, and that was when your mother confronted him. She asked him to use her child, make him or her into a great hero that would one day be well known. She wanted him to use you, for she knew she wouldn't survive your birth. Reluctantly he agreed, and on the eve of your birth I had reached the borders of Konoha, and was meet with many a ninja from the Village, each trying to buy some time for the Yondaime to come._

_'Due to more complications, you were born late, and because of that more then just ninjas in your village perished at my might. But on the strike of twelve you were born, and your mother's last words were of love for her child. _

_'Yasashiku brought you forth, still bloodied from your mother's womb, and set you into the seal circle, before he rushed out and performed the technique that brought me to be your tenant. His last words were only heard by Sarutobi, but I know what they are as the technique had momentarily merged his and my minds together, so I know all he knew. He gave you a name, one that would hide your lineage until it was the right time. He named you Uzumaki Naruto, and told the Third that he wished you to be a hero...' _He finished, his words bringing a silence over the two.

_'I know... that isn't the ideal view on who any would wish to have of their parents.' _The fox spoke up after several minutes. _'But.. you deserved the truth, the non sugar coated truth.'_

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as silent tears trailed down his tanned cheeks. 'Though the words broke any illusions of the perfect happy parents I had, I am glad you told me the truth. That was what I needed to hear most.' He silently admitted as he looked at the humanoid Demon behind bars, wishing he could just be held for once.

"What of my Father? Do you know what happened to him?' He asked after he had composed himself.

_'I do not know, but it is my belief that he still lives and is somewhere in Tea Country.'_

'Tea Country... I suppose... we will have to give him a visit, and perhaps teach him a lesson for all he did to ... Kaa-san...' Naruto whispered quietly to the fox as he jumped onto a tree branch, he had a destination, and it had nothing to do with looking for a bathroom either. 'Er... I don't know if it is my business, but what provoked you into such a rage?'

- - - - - - - - - -

"What on earth is Naruto doing?" Sakura grumbled as she plopped down on a boulder at the River's side, green eyes gloomily watching the flowing current. "Didn't he say he was going to the bathroom? That was like ten minutes ago.." She sighed. "Wait.. Sasuke-kun.. you don't think he was ambushed or something do you?" she asked as she looked over to her crush.

"He wouldn't be so careless." Sasuke stated in reassurance, though inside he himself was somewhat skeptical as he knew not what Naruto was fully capable of. 'Dobe.. Naruto.. come back and come back soon.' He thought with a slight frown.

"Oh man!" Naruto said as he walked out from behind the trees, revealing himself to his team."What a relief! Feelin' Good!" He said in a stupid fashion.

"Naruto! Why the hell did you take so long, we were beginning to think you were caught or killed or something!" Sakura scolded as she stood up quickly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to the blond, drawing all attention onto himself. The blond blinked and before he could usher a word his face was met with a brutal punch courtesy of one Uchiha Sasuke, causing him to fly backwards into a tree his lip bleeding.

"Wh...what was that for?" The blond demanded as he brought a hand up to wipe away the blood.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice. "I know you aren't Naruto because of two obvious points. One: Your weapons pouch is on your left leg; two: Naruto isn't as vulgar or idiotic as to speak or make the entrance you just did." Sasuke summed up causing the blond to smirk as he stood.

"Very clever." The guy said before he was engulfed in grey smoke, which, once cleared, revealed his true self as a ninja from Rain. "Since you forced me to come clean, you ought do the same. Which one of you has the scroll?" He demanded, somehow speaking through the breathing mouthpiece with ease.

"We don't have it." Sakura muttered before bringing a hand up and covering her mouth, eyes wide. "I mean... uh..." She stuttered, inwardly smacking herself for being so stupid on front of Sasuke.

The ninja rushed forward, a kunai knife in hand, only to feel the heat of a flame approach him from the side. "What the?" He muttered as he leapt backwards in order to dodge the flame, which came from Sasuke, while the dark haired Uchiha that he had rushed to burst into a log.

Sasuke then leapt into the air, drawing several shurriken which he hurriedly launched towards the enemy, each colliding within him, before he burst into water, his true self appearing just feet behind Sakura. "Duck!" Sasuke ordered and the Haruno did just as asked as Sasuke blew a second breath of fire just over her head, landing a direct blow to the enemy, barely missing his own teammate in the process.

"Crap..." The Ninja muttered as he retreated, his body severely burnt in areas, while his clothing and hair was smoking.

"Sasuke-kun! That was amazing!" Sakura cheered, completely non-pulsed that his flame had almost hit her.

"I'm back." Naruto said as he jump down from the trees, blue eyes observing the scorch marks, and his nose picking up the scent of singed hair. "Who attacked?" He asked.

"Some Ninja from Rain." Sakura answered and was about to add on when Sasuke launched a Kunai knife at Naruto, causing the blond to jump to the left to avoid.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded as he glared at the Uchiha.

"You missed the piercing on his eyebrow." Sasuke stated matter of factly causing the blond before them to gain a malicious smirk that looked completely out of place on Naruto's face, but it didn't' stay long for he was soon engulfed in a burst of smoke, revealing the Grass Ninja that had returned Anko's Kunai knife to her.

"Very impressive, I didn't notice the piercing, how odd." The long haired man stated as he eyed the two Genin. "But I do wonder where your teammate has gotten to." He said in amusement as he reached into his weapons pouch causing the two Genin from Cell Seven to tense.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you all for reading, and please Review. Also feel free to ask questions, though some I won't answer as they will be answered later in the Fic as they likely pertain to the plot lines. Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** as stated Eight Times before, I do not own Naruto, or anything pertaining to said series.

**Pairings:** Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Kakashi/Iruka. Those are the main ones!

**Warnings:** Yes people this is Yaoi. Also their is crude language, violence, death, gore, and so on and so forth.

**A/N:** For those people who have made threats on my person should I make this a Yaoi, I'd like to point out from the begining that this is a Yaoi, and has had several warnings stated earlier. Had you missed them, well that isn't my fault. Now for those of you stating how unorthodox Naruto's outfit change in Chapter two was, I'd like to point out a few things. Firstly a great Ninja, one above many others, would be able to likely wear anything and still move silently, quickly and be lethal. Don't believe me? Alright, look at Jiraiya, on his feet he wears wooden sandals, and all of us know very well that wooden sandals make one heck of a lot of noise, yet they don't for the Sannin. Why? Because a Full Fledged ninja trains themselves to be able to overcome each and every obstacle. A second person was Sarutobi, The Third, his battle get up has two long cloth tails, which as was pointed out by a flamer, could be grabbed and used (Naruto has some chains and other accessories). Please note that in the battle we saw the Hokage participate in (In the series), Did Orochimaru or the revived First and Second Hokage get those little strings? No. Now for the cloak, look at Itachi, he is strong, lethal, and incredible even in a cloak that I was told would totally hinder any and all ninja movements. Don't forget Gaara and his massive, not to mention heavy gord. As for the leather? All Ninja have their quirks, some like fish net, some like bandages, and I'd like to point out that Leather isn't as stiff as denim and is a heck of a lot easier to wear and maneuver in than dresses or skirts. And now for the supposed Naive nature of everyone, mostly Kyo and the grease ball for letting an unknown into the back. Firstly, Naruto looked dark and intimidating, so the greasy dude would be like 'hello chance for prosperity', whereas Kyo... you guys will understand his doing what he did in later chapters.

- - - I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews, whether they are good or bad, but if you have a complaint make sure the real Naruto series doesn't basically answer that for you...

---- Oh and Thank you Solo for your concern in regards to my injury, but you needn't have worried as I'm the crazy person who plays soccer with stitches in the foot. Now! On with the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

"I mean, I do find it odd for a group of Rookies to be short one man." The intruder stated with a thoughtful expression on his plain features. "But maybe he just didn't want to risk himself in this and fled?" He asked, planting seeds of doubt in Sakura's mind, and causing Sasuke to frown. "But that is beside the point, as I am certain you want my scroll, the Earth Scroll as you already have the Heaven Scroll. Now which one of you has it?" He asked as he twirled his scroll in his fingers eyes flickering between the two. "No answer?" He sneered as he brought the scroll up to his mouth and wrapped his eerily long and thick tongue around the rolled parchment before swallowing it with an audible gulp.

"Now we will be seeing just who will be stealing a scroll from whom." The Grass Ninja said as he regarded the two of them. "So I ask again, which of you has the scroll?" Yet again he was met with silence, but his words had caused the girl to fidget.

"Neither of us have the scroll." She spoke up, lying, but she wanted to trick the man into believing Naruto had it so he'd leave them alone.

"You're lying." The Nin stated with a pleased smirk. "I bet... you have it." He concluded as he eyed the Uchiha survivor. "Meaning we'll have a fight to the death." He said darkly as he brought his left hand up and pulled down the skin around his eye causing them to tense as they were pulled into a genjutsu where millions of kunai and Shuriken were flung at them, the amount of bloodlust in the air causing them to both freeze up, illusionary weapons stuck in their flesh.

'He's casting an illusion.' Sasuke thought with a pant, his whole body trembled violently before his body decided to purge itself of his last meal. 'It isn't death.' He thought as he fell backwards onto his butt, avoiding the puddle of half dissolved food and stomach acid. 'Just an incredible simulation. I looked in to his eyes... and he made me feel it...and believe it!' He thought in a panic as his eyes widened. 'Who the hell is he!' He silently demanded; sweat dripping down his paler than normal features.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered quietly as he looked to the right, spotting the pink haired girl trembling violently as noiseless tears flowed down her cheeks. She was petrified with fear, her green eyes never leaving the imposing figure before them. 'Shit.' Sasuke cursed to himself, eyes narrowing. 'If we don't retreat now, we're finished. The only other option here is death!'

"Heh..." The ninja spoke up. "I imagine you're both paralyzed with fear."

'Not quite.' Sasuke thought as he reached a hand into his weapons pouch and slowly withdrew a kunai. 'I can move... just enough.' He thought with resolution as he firmly clutched the weapon in his quivering right hand, but his actions didn't go unnoticed.

With a happy smile the Grass ninja withdrew a handful of kunai, launching them at the defenseless Genin. Before the blades could hit their mark, Sasuke stabbed his own kunai into his thigh, the pain enough to relinquish the genjutsu's hold on him, allowing him to jump over to Sakura and get them both out just before the kunai struck the ground. "They got away..." He said in an uncaring fashion.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_'I'm not certain.'_ Kyuubi answered somewhat dejectedly, his crimson eyes flickered gold as they looked off into the distance. _'Before I was pulled into the bloodlust, I was simply wondering the land. Learning, studying, trying to gain all the knowledge I could. After all it is no easy feat to have become a Demon known as a Yoko.' _He paused as he looked back over at the blond.

_'Do you remember how demons are classed?' _ He asked, words gaining him a nod as his host jumped onto the nearest branch, blue eyes observing the surroundings. _ 'There are thirteen ranks. The lowest rank is a simply one-tailed beast, with no special skills. Next is the two-tailed rank, then the three-tails going up to nine tails in total. Only those of the seventh-tail and higher have the ability to manifest in a humanoid form, blending in with the mortals. After that there are four more levels. C-Class demons are notoriously powerful compared to the higher percent of lower demons only having eight tails and less. Then there is the B-Class, followed by A-Class, each harboring less numbers then the first._

_'It is rare to have more then three A-Class demons in existence during one millennia. Therefore the highest ranking, the S-Class Demon is like the Lord of all demons. Once long ago, back when we first met, you told me your dream and I told you mine. Your's was to become a great ninja that was acknowledged by everyone, the Hokage. Mine was to become the Lord of the Demons, and to do that I needed to overthrow the current one. Hence the reason why I was learning all I could. I was told by many that a simple C-Class fox had not what it took to gain such a rank, but I was determined._

_'At one point during my travels, I was masquerading in my humanoid form in a small village. There darkness enshrouded my mind, causing the beast within to be released. I transformed into my full-fledged form, totally unaware of any of my actions as town after town was annihilated, mortal and mortal slain by my claws and fangs. Then I reached Konoha, there the Yondaime freed me of my hate, but also ride me of my flesh.' _He paused. _'Though I hate him for stealing my freedom, I respect him for his power and his heart. He did what was right.'_

'Kyuu-chan... .' Naruto whispered as he looked at the demon within. 'I will do all I can to make sure both our dreams come true. First I'll become Hokage, and then we will become the Lord of all Demons. Maybe that way we can prevent demons being sealed, their hosts' being tormented and innocent humans killed for amusement.' Naruto offered with a smile. He remembered their first meeting; he could clearly recall the look in the Fox's eyes when they exchanged their dreams. 'Together we will succeed.' Naruto said in assurance as his eyes snapped to the side, spotting a group of three standing in a circle, discussing something or other.

_'Let's do it.'_ Kyuubi said with a smile that was heartfelt, though fell silent as his host spotted their prey.

Below them, about a league due West stood three women all bearing the Rain symbol. 'I've got a plan...' Naruto thought with a smirk as he brought his hands up to perform the simple seals required for a henge...

- - - - - - - -

"No! We can't start a fire." The blond of the group said in annoyance, causing the purple haired woman to pout. "I don't care if you are cold; there is no point to a fire unless we wish to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves." The blond sighed as she ran a hand though her short and wild hair, her words that of a leader.

"It would most likely draw enemy Shinobi." A brunette added in, her green eyes peering out through her long bangs. "And some of the creatures we spotted before. Those giant snakes and other such monstrosities." She added with a roll of her eyes, though any other comments were halted when all three heard a rustling in the bushes.

The sound caused the three females to tense visibly and draw needles and shuriken from their weapons pouch. A small creature stumbled out from the trees, collapsing with a pitiful squeak. "A fox!" The purple haired girl exclaimed as he dropped her weapons and rushed forward to look at the poor creature. "Its front paw looks broken and its side has a few claw marks in it." She summed up as she hastily bandaged the poor creature up.

"Those claw marks are widely set... whatever did this must have been rather large. Poor baby fox." The brunette whispered as she knelt down besides her teammate to look at the crimson colored fox in her teammate's arms. "Can I keep it?" She begged as she tenderly clutched the creature to her swelling bosom. "Please?" She begged as she set her puppy eyes upon the blond.

"No... But you can heal it before you set it free." The Rain Nin stated as she moved over to her cell, brown eyes wearily regarding the small fox.

"Yes!" The purple haired woman squealed happily as she jumped to her feet. "So... What know?" She asked, as she gently cradled the kitsune in her arms.

"We find the Earth Scroll." She sighed as she reached down her shirt and pulled out the Heaven Scroll.

A small whimper rose from the fox causing them all to look at it as it woke up, crimson eyes darting each way in nervousness. "Easy little fox! We aren't going to hurt you!" The red eyed purple haired girl said in a soothing voice, which caused the creature to leap from her arms, straight towards the blond. Stunning them all. The small fox then closed its muzzle around the Heaven scroll before darting several meters to the side where it was surrounded in a burst on ninja smoke.

"Thank you!" Naruto exclaimed happily as the smoke dissipated, revealing him there, the scroll in his hand. "Later!" He called as he turned and ran from the area, leaving three stunned young woman.

"What... just happened?" The brunette asked with a blink as she looked off in the direction the blond had run.

"We were tricked..." The blond whispered as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Come on, we still have enough time to get two scrolls and make it to the tower."

- - - - - - - - -

"That was ridiculously easy." Naruto voiced quietly as he tucked the Heaven Scroll in his pouch. 'Now I need to get two Earth Scrolls, that way we have two sets in case we run into any problems.' Naruto summed up as he leapt back into the massive trees and began looking for prey number two.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke wrenched the Kunai from his thigh with a hiss of pain while Sakura merely watched him in concern. 'Sasuke-kun... How brave. He stabbed himself and used the pain to break free from that genjutsu.' Sakura thought with sad eyes before she looked off to the side with frown. 'Where are you Naruto?'

- - - - - - - - - -

A great hiss sounded through the trees causing the blond Genin from Konoha to pause in his tracks blue eyes cautiously scanning the surrounding environment. 'That scent...' Naruto thought as his noise twitched. 'It... Smells of snake.' He concluded with a frown, eyes hurriedly darting to the left before he leapt into the air, avoiding the great jaw of a striking serpent. "That's huge!" Naruto exclaimed as he landed feet first on the vertical part of a tree, barely even touching down before leaping again as the brown snake crashed face first into the tree, completely destroying it. "Chakra Nageya!" Naruto voiced as his formed a few simple seals causing a few dozen spheres of chakra to appear in front of the airborne Genin. He brought his palms from his seal position and made a forward shoving motion setting the Chakra darts to fly forward in strict beams of blue light.

The Chakra forged darts pierced miniature holes through the massive reptile, causing it to hiss dangerously, its silted pupil dilating further. "I think I just made it angry." He muttered as he landed on a branch several meters away from his last perch as his hands formed the familiar cross-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted causing seven clones to appear around him. Seconds after they were formed Naruto commenced a new set of seals. "Bunshin Bakudan!" He muttered as he pressed white glowing palms into the back of the nearest shadow clone, causing it to glow just as the serpent went for a third lunge.

The real Naruto and the six non-glowing clones leapt backwards while the glowing one remained, only to be engulfed in the snake's mouth and swallowed whole. "Five..." Naruto muttered as he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out three kunai and attached three letter bombs to, his clones copying him. "Four." He continued as he and the clones tossed the kunai bearing exploding tags into a tetra gram formation around the massive serpent before the real one withdrew a roll of ninja wire and attached a horde of shuriken and kunai to the many ends. "Three." He then tossed three dozen kunai and shuriken, each attached to a wire end, purposely aiming around the great snake. Once the projectiles passed the turning snake, he yanked on them causing the weapons' paths to alter and firmly wrap around the great reptile as the metal weapons hit various trees to hold the beast steady. "Two." He whispered as he dispelled the clones and leapt up into the air, landing on a high tree branch before racing up the tree with all the speed he could. "One."

As the last word left his mouth a bright light filled the area, followed closely by the sound of a great boom, and then the resulting pulse of air, as the creature was blown to smithereens, chunks of gore splattering the area crimson. "That was an interesting way to dissect a snake." Naruto absently commented as he came to a halt and looked downwards, towards the crater where the reptile once lay. "Back to finding those scrolls." He said as he leapt to a different tree, following that course as he searched with his eyes, noise and ears for any near by teams.

'There!' Naruto thought as he located his next targets after running for only a minute. "Henge." He muttered barely above a breath before turning into an exact replica of the snake he had just encountered, and slithered silently through the foliage, slipping closer to a group of Konoha Nin who looked to be gloating over the two different scrolls they held. With a great hiss, the transformed illusion of Naruto sprang from the trees and struck lightning fast towards the stunned Leaf Nin, who each screamed in terror at the colossal reptile.

The two girls and one guy all leapt backwards, the boy holding the scrolls moving the slowest and were in direct attack range of the snake. Dispelling the illusion, Naruto reached forward and nabbed the two scrolls while spitting his tongue out at the three ninja before vanishing in a swirl of green leaves.

"What... just happened?" The guy asked with a blink as he and his teammates blinked at the spot where the massive snake had transformed into a tiny blond haired Genin.

"We just got out-foxed by the demon brat." A dark haired female growled venomously. Her brown eyes narrowing in distaste. "Disgusting bastard..." She snarled as she looked over at her companions.

- - - - - - - - - -

'I think that should be good enough. Sasuke has one Heaven Scroll, while I have two and one Earth Scroll. We should be fine so long as I protect the single Earth Scroll.' The blue eyed fox vessel decided with a nod of his head before frowning. 'Err... Kyuu-chan... You wouldn't happen to recall which direction we came from would you?' He asked his tenant as he blushed at his stupidity.

_'That way!'_ The fox pointed out in amusement, laughter bursting forth once the blond nodded and raced off in that direction. _'Where would you be without me kit?'_ The age old fox asked with a superior expression.

'In the belly of that snake most likely.'

- - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke are you--" Sakura began only to be cut off as her crush's hand covered her mouth to silence here. 'He's jumpy... shaking... I've never seen Sasuke so afraid before.' Sakura thought to herself with worry before her eyes darted to the side. With a gasp she pulled his hand away. "Sasuke! Snake!" She cried, drawing the dark haired Ukiah's attention to her and the striking serpent.

Sasuke saw the snake and hurriedly pulled both himself and Sakura out of the reptile's way. "Get lost!" Sasuke shouted as the snake made a second lunge for him, causing him to panic and throw a horde of kunai and shuriken at it, his eyes wide and pupils small. He landed shakily on a branch as the snake crashed loudly into a tree, causing a great crack to ravage the wood. The snake was dead. He didn't get a chance to move before the skin by the serpent's head wiggled before expanding as the Grass Ninja rose from the cold blooded corpse.

"For shame." The man spoke up as he looked up at the Uchiha survivor. "Good prey are always on their toes, you shouldn't have let your guard down." The ninja chided with a tasking noise. "If you are on guard, the whole thing is far more rewarding ... for the predator that is." He hissed before his body became like rubber, allowing him to circle on the tree with skill and speed of a true striking serpent. Going closer and closer to Sasuke, only to be halted as several kunai struck the tree where the man was about to go.

"You stay away from Sasuke!" Sakura screamed angrily as she withdrew a few more weapons, dull green eyes locked onto the snake like Ninja.

'This is dangerous! He's too strong! I have to-- that's it!' Sasuke silently exclaimed as he reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew the Heaven Scroll. "If it's our scroll you want you can have it! Just let us go!" Sasuke said in an attempt to negotiate.

"My... such a perfect example of natural born prey." The ninja praised with a smirk. Instinctively knowing that your only chance for survival lies in diverting the predator's attention. But... My patience has worn thin." He concluded as he brought his hands up to form a seal, neither Genin had before seen. "Juin Jutsu!" He exclaimed as his neck stretched and raced towards the Uchiha.

He never reached the target as a great fist, sent his head flying face first into the trunk of a tree. "Yo! Sorry I'm late. But it would seem I have picked up my sensei's bad sense of time." Naruto said as he stood before Sasuke, blue eyes peering over his shoulder to look at the boy. "Put that scroll away. And snap out of it, the Sasuke I know isn't a scared kitten!" The blond said with a frown as he turned to look at the Grass Nin, whose head and neck were back in their proper place. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he pointed towards himself with his thumb. "I will take you down Snake boy!" He said coldly, noting that the man and the massive snake's scents matched.

"My... such bold words, but I do suppose you have quite the arm to back you up." The man said with a smirk as he rubbed the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth away. "I think I'll enjoy playing with my food..." He said sweetly as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Playing? Who said anything about playing?" Naruto asked in amusement as he dropped into his own Taijutsu stance. Right leg directly below his right shoulder, leg back and out further. His knees were bent and he rotated slightly on the balls of his feet as he brought his right hand in a straight palm formation directly before his face, while his left hand was in a fist, in front of his right arm and his stomach. "Crimson Fox Formation." He breathed out as he narrowed his blue eyes.

"Heh." The man chuckled in amusement before he raced forward, his fist drawing back before launching forward in a massive punch. Just as the fist was a meter away, snakes bursts out of his sleeves. They slipped forward, striking quickly, and fangs sinking deep into the blonde's neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in worry as Sasuke looked on wide-eyed before the blond burst into a cloud of ninja smoke, revealing a log with several exploding tags on it.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed before he jumped backwards, the Grass Nin doing the same just as the exploding tags ignited and burst into flames with a great boom. "He just pulled off a substitution..." Sasuke muttered as he leapt over to stand beside his pink haired teammate. Once onyx eyes were red with his bloodline ability as he watched the two of them, the comas in his eyes swirling.

"You sure have an obsession with snakes." Naruto muttered with a sigh as his enemy suddenly looked up to see the blond standing upside-down on a tree branch. "First that giant snake I encountered when I was on my own and now those ones up your sleeve." He grumbled with a slight pout, though it was quickly wiped from his features as a tongue wrapped around his left wrist and dragged him down. Using the speed of his fall, Naruto drew his fist back and slammed it forward, striking the Grass Ninja smack in the face, his hand sinking in as the man turned to a muddy substance. "Gross..."

Naruto spat his tongue out as he flicked the dark goo from his hand before he jumped backwards. Twisting in mind air Naruto released a handful of Kunai towards a branch on a tree, which suddenly exploded in smoke as the man reappeared, a dozen snake heads slipping out of his mouth, their fangs closing down on the flying blades. The snakes then swallowed the weapons whole before they retreated back into their master's mouth. "Perhaps." He began as he brought his hand up to wipe away a trail of saliva. "I have misjudged you..." He concluded with a strange look in his eyes.

"Just how strong is he?" Sakura whispered to herself as she pulled her hands up to her chest, green eyes looking on in worry and anticipation. "How could Naruto of all people stand up to this man...? He's so strong." She paused before frowning. "Since when was Naruto 'this' cool?"

"Play time is over. Let's get serious." The Grass ninja said as he brought his thumb up to his lips and bit it hard enough to draw blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He shouted while he ran his bloodied thumb over a summoning tattoo.

In a great burst of smoke rose a massive snake, one far larger than the one Naruto had met while searching for scrolls. "Oh crap..." Naruto muttered before biting his own thumb, hands then forming a similar set of seals as the Grass Ninja. "Kinjiru Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto cried, only to be enveloped in grey smoke.

"Heir of Dragons." A silky male voice stated. "You require my assistance?" He inquired as the smoke began to clear.

"Yes... I have met a great foe." Naruto answered just as the smoke vanished, blue eyes falling upon a male more handsome than any mortal could ever dream of being.

The man before him was tall, standing at seven feet even, his long golden hair shimmering in the shifting sunlight. His skin was pale, much like ivory, while his eyes shone like the purest of molten gold. He wore a simple white kimono that had cuts running from the base all the way of the sides, reaching around mid thigh to give him better maneuverability. His most shocking features were the cream colored cat ears poking out of his silky mane, and the long gold and curled cat tail poking out of his outfit. "Then I, Lord Kisho, am at your service." The man said with a silky purr as he narrowed slitted eyes at the man who stood atop a massive snake.

"A mere Genin who is able to summon a creature that can manifest as a humanoid..." The man breathed in slight awe, his eyes wide in shock at such an incredible display. "Now I am certain I have misjudged you, Naruto-kun..."

"Wow..." Sakura breathed, her eyes all star filled as she stared at the cat-man who stood before Naruto. "He's beautiful..." She breathed before giggling.

"I... wasn't able to copy that..." Sasuke muttered with a frown, wondering why his Sharingan was unable to copy it. 'Is it a Bloodline ability?' He inwardly debated, a frown marring his brow.

Before more words could be said the serpent lunged forward, its massive jaw wide, displaying its long razor like fangs that were dripping with lethal venom. With a great burst of dust and debris, the snake had crashed into the spot where the two blond males had stood. "That was easy." The man breathed with a smirk which was hastily wiped from his face as he saw the cat man holding Naruto bridal style several meters up the tree.

"You're slow." The cat king stated with a sigh as he set the blond beside him, making sure the young man had a firm grip between his feet and the tree's side. "But I suppose I could use the well used saying of 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.'" He concluded with a smirk that showed off his longer then normal canines. "Tsume Nanaju!" Kisho spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest just as his claws began to glow a gold that rivaled his eyes. With a deep breath the man's ears twitched before he vanished from view.

Great hisses rose from the snake as gashes became visible on its body, its great head rearing back and forth as its slitted eyes moved desperately, yet it saw nothing. Kisho then reappeared next to Naruto. "Those little claws barely scratched him." The Grass Nin said mockingly, though he was cut off as his snake fell into shiskabob pieces before it vanished in a puff of smoke. "You...!" He shouted as he narrowed his eyes.

With a snarl he bit his thumb again, before forming the same seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! "He said a second time, before being covered in a smoke far larger than the last. "Let's see you deal with this."

When the smoke cleared stood a far larger snake then before, this one purple in color. "Orochimaru!" The snake hissed venomously, eyes moving to look at his summoner. "Why have you brought me here?" He demanded with a glowering look.

"To teach this cat a lesson." Orochimaru spoke as he motioned towards the King of Cats, causing the snake to look.

"Kisho!" Manda exclaimed before smirking as much as a snake could. "What deliciously unexpected treat. Orochimaru, I require a one hundred person sacrifice for this." Manda said as he stuck his forked tongue out.

"Manda. Serpent Boss." Kisho said quietly as he nodded to the snake that stood larger than most the trees within the Forest of Death. "This will be difficult." He added as he dropped into a battle ready stance his arms crossing before his chest. "Saikuron Doriru!" He shouted before he leapt into the air with a great spin which continued on as he span in a circular motion, moving quickly towards the snake. He hit the Snake in a direct blow, but was repelled by the sheer strength of the snake's skin. Before he got more then a meter away, the great purple tail crashed directly into him, sending him flying towards a tree which he crashed through, hitting the next, then the next and finally came to a halt half way through the fourth tree.

"Kisho!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked back as his wounded summon who was pulling himself out of the tree, blood dribbling down his chin and out of various scratches. "Are you alright?" The blond asked as he eyed the golden eyed Neko-Kukuo who was slowly standing.

"Heir of Dragons... I will not be able to win alone. "Kisho admitted as he brought his left palm up, facing Manda. With narrowed eyes he focused energy out of his hand, sending it crashing into the giant serpent, causing naught but a scratch on the slimy slithering reptile boss.

"Right..." Naruto whispered with a frown ass his hands formed his summoning seals yet again. "Kinjiru Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He called out causing a burst of grey smoke to appear just to his left.

A great wolf howl rang through the forest, causing the trees themselves to tremble as a tall and broad male stepped out of the smoke, his long and wild mane of silver spikes glimmering in the sunlight. Sharp dark blue eyes focused on Naruto as the pale man smirked wolfishly. "Shadow Assailant." He whispered in a voice that only Naruto heard. "Looks like you need my assistant there Kisho." The wolf-man called as he looked over at the other summon, a clawed hand patting his bone amour covered shoulders which hovered mysteriously over his bare upper torso. On his lower legs were similarly floating bone amours, floating over black pants, while he wore metal plated boots. On his chest plate was the Kanji for Ookami engraved deeply.

"Lord Yukio." Kisho greeted with a nodded as he fazed over to the much larger male's side. "It has been quite sometime since we last fought side by side." He commented as the Wolf King turned his eyes towards the Boss Snake.

"You had trouble with this little hatchling?" Yukio asked in amusement causing his feline friend to huff, which in turn caused him to laugh in a barking manner.

"Hatchling?" Manda hissed darkly as he eyed the Wolf King. "A pussy and a mutt..." He added as he looked up at Orochimaru. "Make that two hundred sacrifices..."

"Ookami Shoshu: Ryoken Ono!" Yukio shouted as he brought his left hand forward, a great halberd appearing within his firm grip, his large arm muscles dancing with use. "Nakigoe Ookami-sama!" He shouted before releasing a far louder howl than before, this one causing the Grass Ninja now known as Orochimaru to visible cringe, along with the three Konoha Ninja.

"Yukio!" Kisho shouted, hands over his own cat ears as he gave a glowering glare to the Wolf-King.

"Eh... Sorry. Couldn't resist." Yukio stated with a non-sincere smirk after finishing his great cry. "No battle featuring the Wolf-King is complete without the battle cry." He concluded with a shrug.

Kisho sighed before he lowered his clawed hands as turned his attention to Manda. "Raito Neko--"

"Kurayami Ookami." Yukio said ending the cat's sentence.

"Keisei Hitotsu ni Suru!" They finished in sync.

A dark blue glow surrounded Yukio while a golden one surrounded Kisho. With twin smirks the two raced forward in an unseen blur, claws and great axe meeting snake-skin, causing angry rivulets of blood to fall from cuts that formed far faster than the eyed could see. The wounds caused Manda to rear back, jaw wide before he struck the ground causing to glowing blurs to jump back out of the lunging serpent's path.

Before Manda could move back the two Kings raced forward claws and axe digging into his neck before they leapt back as the snake reared yet again, blood streaming from the wounds. "I'm leaving Orochimaru!" Manda exclaimed before he burst into smoke, leaving Orochimaru to fall and land on a tree branch.

"Damned snake..." The man hissed darkly as he watched the two summons stop, their glows receding.

"Pup!" Yukio shouted at Naruto as he motioned for the blond to come over. Without a hesitation, Naruto moved to his side with a questioning look. Only to have a glowing silver finger touch his forehead. "A gift." He said in answer to the blonde's questioning look as a tingle raced all over the fox vessel's body.

"Such a promising child..." Orochimaru stated as he licked his lips. 'To think that the Kyuubi's vessel has become this great... He could be of future use... along with Sasuke...' He plotted as he looked over at the two who had sparked his interest.

"Thank you." Naruto said sincerely as the two summons smirked before vanishing in smoke. "You! The one called Orochimaru, do you surrender?" He asked calmly.

"For now... But we will meet again." He stated before he vanished without a trace.

"That was weird..." Sakura mumbled from her hiding spot as she watched Sasuke go to stand next to Naruto and was about to join them when she saw something. "Look out!" She cried, but it was too late.

From the tree behind the two Genin rose two Orochimaru's. "Juin Jutsu!" They both cried as their necks grew long and they moved, fangs sinking deep into the two. Sasuke took the bite to the left side of his neck, while Naruto had managed to bring his left hand up in an attempt to block, but had his wrist bitten instead. Screaming, the two Genin collapsed down to the ground, each clenching at the marks that had just appeared on their flesh.

On Sasuke's neck was three comma like marks, forming a circle, while on Naruto's wrist was a four pronged star with one tiny circle between each prong.

"You two will come see me... I can give you great power..." Orochimaru stated as his corporeal clone disintegrated into goo before he too left in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped over to her hunched over teammates. "What's wrong?" She asked as she saw the markings on both of them, just as Sasuke collapsed. "Sasuke-kun!" She shouted worriedly as she hugged him tight to her chest.

"Curse... marks..." Naruto said with a grimace of pain before he too succumbed to darkness.

"Naruto..." She whispered as tears dripped down her cheeks. "What am I to do?" She asked herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Three Dead." One of the Exam Proctors stated as he knelt down before a cool body that lie in cold blood before a row of Stone Buddah statues. "According to this.. They were Grass Ninja." He paused. "Go fetch Anko-sama." He said as he looked over at his partner who vanished with a nod, only to return minutes later with a grumbling woman in tow.

"Let me see their papers.." She ordered with a sigh as she grabbed them. "Damn it... Their faces were stolen, and that guy. You! Go directly to the Hokage, tell him that Orochimaru as infiltrated the second Exam. I'm going in after him." She ordered before racing off into the distance, heading straight for the Forest of Death.

- - - - - - - -

"We will split up." Neji began, white eyes moving between his two teammates. "From there we will gather necessary provisions, while keeping a sharp eye out for enemy units. In twenty minutes we are to meet back here." He stated as he tossed a kunai deep into the ground. "Let's move." He concluded before all three of them vanished.

'Naruto... Shikamaru... you two had best not die out here.' Neji thought with a sigh as he leapt from branch to branch, his bloodline fully activated so that he wouldn't be unprepared. Focusing ahead he saw three figures a ways up. 'That's... 'He cut himself before racing off with all the speed he could muster.

- - - - - - - - -

'If I don't find him soon, who knows what problems he could cause.' Anko thought to herself as she bound through the trees with expert ease. 'Where are you hiding Orochimaru...?' She came to a stop on a branch before turning around. "If it isn't Orochimaru-sensei." Anko stated coldly as she peered at her mentor, the man who had taught her all she knew. The very man who had filled the roll of father for her.

The man stepped forward, chuckling to himself as he approached his apprentice. "Ah... Anko. My you have grown more beautiful then last we met." The man said with a smirk as he regarded the female ninja.

"Damn you! Why the hell are you here?" She demanded as she pulled out a kunai from her weapons pouch, eyes narrowing on the man before her.

"I'm here for old times sake dear Anko." The man answered as he reached up and pulled off the face he had been using, revealing the familiar face of the handsome former Leaf ninja. "But... judging from your cold reception, I'd say you aren't glad to see me." He surmised with a mock pout.

"You're here to assassinate Hokage-sama aren't you?" She asked just before her cruse mark began to throb painfully causing her to grip the mark on her neck with a pale and trembling hand.

"Heavens no. I presently do not have what it takes to do something of that grand scale. No I am here to collect new promise. In fact, I just parted, giving them my special marks." He explained with a serpentine grin.

"Fool. They will die from those marks." Anko sneered.

"True... there is indeed a nine out of ten chance that they will die; but just the same, I have a feeling that these two will survive... just as you did..." He stated.

"And the thought of them... give you a charge?" She asked as a bead of sweat dripped down her brow.

"Are you jealous my dear? Are you still harboring resentment towards me for using you then abandoning you?" He chuckled. "Unlike you, these two boys are quite exceptional. One is of the prestigious Uchiha bloodline and his face and body are both beautiful. The other is Konoha's resident demon, an exquisite specimen he is as well. Either one would make an ideal new vessel for me." He paused as he watched his old apprentice crumble to the ground in pain. "I foresee interesting times ahead... Assuming they survive. Also... don't get any clever ideas to end this exam, otherwise it could get ugly." He chuckled as he turned his back to the woman.

"I plan to savor this. What with already having three of my protégés in the place of three of yours. Remember... should anything happen to spoil my entertainment it will mark the end of this village." He concluded before vanishing, leaving Anko alone as the pain of the curse seal suddenly vanished.

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura plopped down on the ground with a huff, breathe coming in hard pants as dull green eyes focused on her feverish companions, who she had just carted down where they were. 'It's up to me to protect the both of them...' She thought as she tore the end of her dress into two strips before wetting them with water from her water bottle. 'And make sure their fevers go down.' She added as an after thought as she gently placed the damp cloths on their foreheads.

In the bushes not too far away sat three ninja, each bearing the symbol of a ninja from Hidden Sound. "There they are." A heavily bandaged male spoke as he smiled a smile that only he himself knew was there, his shoulders twitching in anticipation, causing his hair that rested against his back to flutter. "Let's move. Remember we are to kill Uchiha Sasuke." The male said.

"I know that Dosu." A second male said in a cocky manner as he and the only female on their team leapt from the bushes and landed in direct view of the pink haired Genin. "Hand over Uchiha Sasuke and we will let you live." He barked out towards the girl as she pushed herself to her feet, kunai in hand.

- - - - - - - -

"Kakashi are you crazy!" Asuma shouted as he sat up straight, eyes locked onto the Jounin's visible blue eye. "That guy is a legend! There is no way he would fight out war!" He concluded as he took a great big puff from his cigarette.

"Besides, what made you think he'd assist us?" Kurenai spoke up, crimson eyes looking over at Asuma's cancer stick in disgust.

"Simple... I believe that he is somehow connected to Naruto-kun." Kakashi answered. "It is my belief that he would want to protect Naruto, and by doing so his home would be safe from war." Kakashi summed up with a nod.

"That's crazy... but hell. It might just work, but I leave you to write the note to the guy. Frankly, I don't want to accidentally get on his bad side. You have heard what he can do." Asuma muttered as he flicked the ashes from his smoke into the full ash tray.

"Good, now let's see who else."

- - - - - - - - -

"Never!" Sakura shouted as she looked over at the Sound Ninja. "I know that Orochimaru is the one pulling the strings." She stated shakily, her words a surprise to the three there. "Tell me! What are those marks he put on Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" She demanded with a frown. "Sasuke is in no condition to go anywhere! So leave!" She ordered causing Zaku to growl and take a menacing step forward.

"Perhaps you ought listen to her." A voice from above spoke up causing all of them to look up to a branch where a cross armed pale teen stood, his white eyes focused intently on Dosu, though you couldn't quite tell.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku spoke up with a growl to the intruder.

"Hyuuga Neji, and I do not appreciate you bothering my friend's team." He stated calmly as he looked over to Naruto with a frown before looking back at the Sound Trio.

"Though it's troublesome I agree." A second voice spoke up as Nara Shikamaru entered the clearing, shoulders slumped and hands tucked in his pockets, nodding a greeting towards Neji. "So much for gathering water without anything troublesome happening..." He muttered with a sigh as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, dark eyes locking onto the enemies as Neji leapt down and landed smoothly beside him.

"Good timing." Neji said with a smirk towards the Nara genius. "I thought you would have taken longer then you did to get here, what with the pace you were moving at." He explained, having seen the other on his way in this direction as they were close to the stream.

"Fluke." Shikamaru answered with a shrug. "Too bad Naruto's out... Had he been awake it would be far less troublesome." He stated before sighing.

"Stop your jabbering and die already!" Zaku shouted angrily, upset at the interruptions.

"Lee?" Neji asked before a green figure leapt down and stood between the two Konoha Genin and the enemy Sound team.

"Neji-kun!" Lee greeted as he peered over his shoulder at his white-eyed teammate. "You were late so we came to look for you." He explained as he struck his nice guy pose. "But if these guys want to fight you, they'll have to get through me to prove their worthiness in challenging my eternal rival!" He said with a smirk before he dropped into his Taijutsu stance.

"And me!" A female voice cut in and a girl with buns in her hair added as she leapt down beside her green jumpsuit clad teammate. "Sorry I'm late Neji, but Lee runs way faster than I could ever dream of going." She explained as she pulled out a scroll from her weapons pouch. "Neji-kun, Shikamaru-san, we'll handle this. Please make sure that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are alright." Tenten said with a smile as she leapt into the air, scroll unraveling. Biting her thumb, she ran the bloody appendage over the length of the scroll summoning forth a great cloud of grey smoke, and from it came a great barrage of thousands of kunai, each flying with great speed and expert precision towards the Sound team.

Seeing this, Neji and Shikamaru exchanged a look before they turned and raced over to Naruto, passing by both Sakura and Sasuke. "Naruto." Neji called as he activated his Byakugan. "His Chakra flow has been disrupted, caused by that mark there." He stated as he stopped his eyes and motioned towards the four pronged star that had little circles between each prong. "Curse seal." He recognized it right away, after all he saw one every time he looked at his forehead in a mirror.

"He's got one too." Shikamaru muttered as he pointed to Sasuke's neck.

The Sound trio, seeing the barrage of weapons, leapt backwards, barely dodging them. "What a fancy trick." The female member of the team stated with a smirk as she looked over at Tenten before looking over at Sakura. "Three against three, this should be easy."

"I'll take bandage boy." Tenten said as she motioned towards the group's leader. "Lee, take the cocky one. Sakura, can you manage the girl?" She asked as she looked over at the pink haired girl who nodded. "Good." She said as she pulled a katana out of seemingly no where. While Lee looked on with fire burning in his round eyes. Sakura merely gulped as she regarded the smirking Sound ninja who was to be her opponent.

"Yoshi!" Lee exclaimed before he slammed his right arm into the ground before he brought up a massive tree root, completely removing it from the ground and bringing it up, wielding it like a massive sword. With a cry he ran forward, swinging the massive root at Zaku.

"Zankuukyokusha!" Zaku exclaimed as a great supersonic sound wave went out, hitting the root straight on, turning it to dust, causing Lee and Tenten to blink before exchanging a look.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten shouted. "Please hurry, we will need your assistance, they are way stronger than we thought." She explained as she charged her opponent, katana at the ready, but Dosu merely jumped up out of the way.

"My... Konoha Ninja seem to crawl out of the woodwork." He commented.

Tenten frowned as she pulled another scroll out, and like the first she smeared the blood from her thumb over it, summoning out a wooden staff which she immediately began to twirl like a windmill.

Lee leapt forward, before kicking Zaku into the air before he jumped up after him, and did a summersault before the back of his left foot connected with Zaku's stomach, sending him flying back towards the ground.

Dosu, seeing this slammed his palms to the ground without a word, causing the dirt below his comrade to soften just before the other struck ground. "Heh." Zaku chuckled as he stood with barely a scratch on his person. "Is that the best you got?" He asked arrogantly as he smirked in a way that he thought was superior.

Sakura saw the whole thing happen with wide eyes. "How did everyone get so strong?" She whispered in shock, leaving herself wide open. A fact that her opponent noticed instantly and used to her advantage. With a smirk, Kin snuck behind the pink haired Genin and grabbed the long hair in a painful grip as she pulled down, causing Sakura to scream in pain as she was forced down to her knees.

"My... such lovely hair. You must condition and care for it often." Kin stated as she tugged on it. "Pity... you really should have spent more time perfecting your ninja abilities than fixing your hair." The sound woman chastisised as she drew a kunai but a voice to the West caused her to pause as she looked up.

"Shikamaru!" A female shouted as she stepped into the clearing, blue eyes taking in the battle, just as a heavier boy walked up beside her, both of them spotting Shikamaru right away. "What are you doing! Weren't you the one who told us not to get caught up in any troublesome situations?" Ino said with a frown before she sighed. "I suppose we have no other choice." She paused as she brought her hands up in a seal. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" She exclaimed before she suddenly fell limp, only to be caught be Chouji. Kin on the other hand went tense before she released her hold on Sakura.

"How's that Billboard-brow?" Kin asked with a smirk as she pulled her eye-lid down and spat her tongue out. But what else could you expect when Ino inhabits your body.

"Ino-pig! Don't get so cocky!" Sakura snarled before she raced over to Sasuke's side and dropped down to her knees. "Do you two have any idea what's wrong with them?" She asked the two boys, who merely nodded. "Then you know how to make them better?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"There is nothing to be done." Neji stated in a calm fashion, white eyes focused on his blond friend's face, which was once a golden color and now was more pale then even he was. "A curse mark like this, though I do not know much about it, is one that depends on the strength of those it is inflicted upon. Should you and your will be weak, the curse will kill you. But if you are strong you will survive. Beyond that I know nothing of this kind of seal." He explained causing the Nara to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

Meanwhile, the others continued on with their battles. Dodging a punch and sound wave from Dosu, Tenten leapt back. "Soushouryuu!" She called out as she pulled out two scrolls and placed them on the ground before running through a quick set of seals. The scrolls then rose into the air and began to swirl around an air filled vortex. Using the vortex to her advantage, she leapt up, between the two swirling scrolls, summoning many weapons which she immediately began to hurl at Dosu, who managed to avoid them. But having thought ahead, Tenten drew her arm back, retrieving all her weapons via the wires that held them, before renewing her assault, and successfully landing a deep cut to the man's right shoulder, the rest he managed to evade.

"What the hell are you doing Dosu!" Zaku demanded as he withdrew a handful of kunai and launched them at his own teammate, Kin. Ino, seeing the oncoming weapon, transported her mind back into her own body at the last second, waking up in time to watch Kin take the blades to the chest before she crumpled unconscious.

"One down, two to go." Ino commented with a smile as she stood with the help of Chouji.

"Your opponent is me!" Lee stated. "Konoha Senpuu!" He exclaimed while rushing forward and leaping into the air with a spin, before landing a roundhouse kick to the sound-man's jaw, sending him flying backwards, straight for his still standing teammate. He crashed into the wide-eyed Dosu, causing both of them to tumble back with quite a ruckus.

"Uggg..." Naruto groaned as he opened his blue eyes, meeting to two sets of eyes hovering over him, which he immediately recognized. "Neji? Shikamaru?" He asked before he blinked and slowly, with their help, he sat up. "Wha..." He began before his memory kicked in and his eyes snapped down to his wrist, while he inwardly berated himself for not wearing his wrist bands.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked with a small and relieved smile.

"Fine." He answered with a shrug before looking over to Sasuke with a frown. "Sakura-chan, how is Sasuke?" He asked quietly.

"He's still burning up..." She said as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, earning him an elbow and a pointed look from Neji.

"Uhh... Why is everyone here?" Naruto asked as he looked around at all of them.

"Simple... Somehow we all knew you needed help and winded up here." Neji answered, making it sound like they were watching him the whole time, earning him a half-heated glare from Naruto as the blond climbed to his feet.

"How long was I out?" He asked, blue eyes focused on the Sound ninjas who were slowly standing back up.

"About half an hour..." Sakura answered.

"So we are just slightly over an hour and a half into the exam." He said with a small smile. "And here I thought I had been out for a lot of time. "You work for Orochimaru don't you?" Naruto asked as he stepped towards the Sound Ninja, Neji and Shikamaru following.

"Who the hell are you?" Zaku demanded with a glare as he wiped some blood from his lip.

"Uzumaki Naruto... And if you know what is best for you, you would leave now." He explained with a look that was filled with pure killing intention which caused the cocky Sound Ninja to wet himself before passing out.

"Very well... We will retreat." Dosu said as he pulled out his Earth scroll and set it down before he collected his two teammates and vanished.

Tenten and Lee merely blinked and looked over at Naruto while Ino and Chouji silently approached. "What did you do?" Ino asked curiously.

"Told them to leave." Naruto stated with a grin as he went forward and collected the scroll.

"As thanks," Naruto began as he reached into his weapons pouch and withdrew a Heaven Scroll. "You can have these." Naruto stated as he tossed the Earth Scroll at Neji and the Heaven Scroll at Shikamaru causing all there to blink.

"Naruto! We need that scroll!" Sakura shouted as she leapt to her feet, hand pointing at the scroll now in Shikamaru's hand.

"Whoa! Hold on, I have another Earth Scroll!" Naruto said with a sigh as he pulled out the scroll for his teammate to see.

"I can't accept this." Neji stated as he held the scroll back out.

"Yes you can." Naruto said as he placed his Earth Scroll back in his pocket. "Look at it this way, both of your teams fought the Sound Ninja that attacked, so pretend that said ninja had both scrolls and left them here in exchange for their lives. Meaning you have earned it far and square." He concluded with a nod, causing the other rookies to blink before nodding in understanding.

"We should all head to the tower together." Tenten suggested as Neji and Shikamaru both pocketed their Scrolls.

"I will carry Sasuke-kun!" Lee stated as he moved over to the still unconscious Uchiha and pulled him into a piggyback before rejoining the group with Sakura at his side.

"Now... If my bearings are correct... we should be about an hour's walk from the Tower." Naruto stated as he looked over at Neji who in turn activated his bloodline limit, causing veins to bulge on either side of his eyes. After a few seconds of looking off into the distance he nodded.

"Your assumption was correct. Should we walk it would be just over an hour, but if we run we could make it their in oh say half an hour." Neji summed up as he deactivated his eyes. "If we go for a straight route on the river, there is a less chance to be caught off guard, and there were no traps stretching around it." He stated as he looked at the others gathered.

"The faster the better. There would be less chance of an ambush." Shikamaru stated before gaining nods from the others.

"Well then, let's head out!" Ino cheered as she pumped a fist into the air.

- - - - - - - - - -

"That was so easy!" Kiba boasted with a smirk as he and his cell-members leapt from branch to branch, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Ano...Kiba-kun... isn't it a little... early to celebrate?" Hinata asked shyly as she bit her lower lip in a nervous fashion.

"Nah!" Kiba said with a barking laugh. "We already got our scroll, and are likely the first ones on the way to the tower!" He explained happily, before Akamaru suddenly barked, causing them to all slow to a halt. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked as he pulled his white puppy off his head.

"There are six people ahead?" Kiba asked after Akamaru barked something out. "Hinata?"

"..Right!" She said as she brought her hands up. "Byakugan!" She said. "There are six people. They look as though they are fighting." She stated before she deactivated her eyes.

"Well!" Kiba said joyously. "Let's check it out!" He said before bounding off, ignoring his teammates' protests, leaving them no other option but to follow him lest they be spilt up.

They moved until they were crouching behind a bush, in complete view of the two teams that were standing off. "What is it Akamaru?" Kiba whispered as his trembling puppy whimpered before climbing into his master's sweater. "Akamaru?" He asked again, and this time the dog barked out an answer. "What do you mean one of them is powerful?" He asked causing his two teammates to exchange looks. "That red-haired guy is in danger?"

And with that they turned their attention to the Sand Trio who was looking on at the seemingly confident Hidden Rain Trio. "Those of Hidden Sand sure are foolish." The leader of the Rain Team stated as he took several steps forward, a massive umbrella in hand.

"I will kill whoever dares to cross me." The red head with the tattoo of 'ai' on his forehead stated darkly, causing the man to launch his umbrella into the air where it fully opened. "Jyoro Senbon!" He called just as it began to spew out many needles with great speed heading at every angle towards the unmoving Sand-man, whose companions had already leapt backwards and out of harms way.

Smoke and dust rose, the man from Rain smirking at his success, though it was wiped off his face as the dust began to settle. In a broken sphere of sand that was covered in needles, stood Gaara with not a scratch on his person. "Is that all you've got?" He asked coldly before the sand around him crumbled to the ground. "Time to die." He stated in a monotonous manner as he brought his right hand forward. "Sabaku Kyuu." He said as sand suddenly covered the ninja that had attacked him. "Sabaku Sousou." He said before the others could get a word in, the sand around the man constricting, before crushing him in a rush of blood that spluttered all over the dead man's team, but didn't even touch the green-eyed sand ninja.

"We're sorry!" On of them said as he brought his hands up in a sign of submission while the other pulled out their scroll and dropped it. "Here is out scroll, now let us go!" He continued before he and his companion turned and began to race off. They didn't get far.

"Sabaku Kyuu." Gaara said as second time as he caught the umbrella the first had used while the sand surrounded his two fleeing prey. "Sabaku Sousou." He voiced again, causing both men to be crushed just as their leader had, their blood flying in great crimson arks, splashing all over Gaara's umbrella. "Let's go..." He muttered before he and his team left, but not before Green eyes looked to the bush that the other three Genin had been watching from.

"That... was freaky." Kiba muttered once the Sand team was gone. "I thought you said the red-head was in danger, not that he was danger." Kiba said with a sigh as he released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

- - - - - - - -

Without any problems they all made it to the tower in record time, finding the place to be seemingly empty, save for a notice posted on a wall just inside the place. It read:

'_If qualities of Heaven_

_are your desire,_

_Acquire wisdom and_

_knowledge to take your mind higher._

_If Earthly qualities are what you lack,_

_Train your body in the fields and prepare_

_to attack._

_When both Heaven and Earth_

_are opened together,_

_The path of peril will_

_revert to the righteous path forever._

_This " " is the secret way..._

_...that guides us on from this _

_place today._

_-The Third Hokage-'_

The nine rookies read through it before exchanging a look, though no words were spoken as suddenly Sasuke came through. "What hit me?" He asked as he opened onyx eyes just as Lee set him down on his feet.

"The power of the Springtime of Youth prevails!" Lee shouted as he struck his good guy pose will smiling a shiny smile which earned him a bop over the head courtesy of Tenten.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered in relief as she looked on at the other. "You're alright! I was so worried!" She exclaimed as she suddenly latched onto him.

"Get off him Billboard-brow!" Ino hissed with fiery eyes, causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"We should open the scrolls." Neji said, his words breaking up the entire squabble, while all those in possession on a scroll pulled it open, causing a great glow to encompass the entire entrance...

----------

**End of Chapter **Woo... Shorter than I wanted, but hey, I'm sick right now so this will have to do. Thanks for reading, ja!

Tsume Nanaju: 70 Claws

Saikuron Doriru: Cyclone Drill

Kinjiru Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Forbidden Summoning Technique

Ookami Shoshu: Ryoken Ono - Wolf Call: Hound Axe

Nakigoe Ookami-sama: Cry of the Wolf King

Raito Neko Kurayami Ookami: Keisei Hitotsu ni Suru: Light cat, Dark wolf: Formation Merge


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto!

**Pairings:** Check Chapter 9, that has the most accurate Pairings.

**Warnings: **Once again, please check Chapter 9

**A/N: **Here's the next installment of Inner Secrets for you all, and you ought know that my updates might be slowly what with classes being resumed... . I don't wanna go! What can I say... I 'm a lazy bugger that would rather stay home and write more. Don't tell my instructors I said that, they'd likely flip the kettle at me.

Anyways sorry about the wait on this, my spell checker decided to go bloody mental. The thing was trying ti convince me that Gai-Sensei should be Gay-sensei, that Neji should be called Neil, and when Naruto whines it should have been Naruto whinnied. T.T My new computer has a few issues I've noticed. Not to mention that almost every word that started with a 'g' it wanted to change to gay. Honestly, I did not know Computers had a sexual orientation, but obviously mine is male and is looking to 'hook-up' with another 'powerful' male. Me and my bad puns!

**Chapter 10**

The smoke rose high in the entrance hall, and all nine of the Genin waited in a somewhat tense fashion. Slowly the smoke began to dissolve, revealing three figures standing before them. "Congratulations! You all have just passed the second part of the Chuunin selection exams!" A familiar voice said in congratulations, causing a certain blond haired male to race forward and embrace the owner of said voice.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he clung to the other like a life line.

"Hey Naruto." The brown haired Chuunin greeted him with a smile as he held the other closely. "You did it. You passed." He said before he glanced over at the clock. "Might I add that you made it here really early." He said as he pulled away, brown eyes sweeping over the gathered Genin. "This section of the exam only started about an hour and forty-five minutes ago." He said as he looked on with pride towards his students. "I guess I got to have good luck to be the messenger for this group," he said before looking over at the two other Chuunin that had appeared with him. "You guys can go; I'll take care of them all." He said and the two women nodded before vanishing.

"Messenger?" Sakura asked as she eyed her previous instructor.

"Yes. One Chuunin was assigned to each Genin team to explain further details. Seeing as you nine came together, three Chuunin would not be necessary to explain this, hence now I am the one doing so." Iruka explained with a smile as he looked over the group. Some of them were in a somewhat rough state, while the others looked next to immaculate.

"Explain?" Shikamaru asked, having picked up on that.

"Yes. You see this scroll on the wall." He said as he motioned to the notice that they had all read. "It is one of my duties to make sure you understand this. Any guesses as to the meaning?" He said as he focused on the group.

"It's meaning is quite forward." Neji began, drawing all eyes to him. "It simply says those who lack in one area ought strive to better said area, so that things wouldn't be so difficult for them." Neji surmised simply.

"In other words." Naruto began, "If you are a genius, yet lack physical prowess you ought train your body to be on par with your mind. Hence the Earth symbol, as it represents our mortal bodies. "The opposite of that is if you lack mind power, you must study hard to fill that gap in knowledge, hence the Heaven symbol as it is otherworldly." He concluded, gaining him a proud smile from Iruka, who was somewhat rather astonished from the blonde's intelligent reply.

"On a further note." Shikamaru spoke up with a sigh. "It simply says that if you have both no missions, no paths, nothing will be wrong for you." He concluded as he tucked his hands into his pocket and slouched against the wall. "It's the safest path..."

"What about that blank spot in the hyphens?" Ino asked as she pointed towards it.

"The word that goes there is the perfect description of a Chuunin." Naruto spoke up once again before Iruka could even open his mouth. "Jin. One for all and all for one."

"This part of the exam was meant to test the applicants' basic Chuunin abilities." Neji voiced with a small nod.

"Very good." Iruka said with a smile. "And that was something that you all passed with flying colors. Chuunin are after all the commanding group. The ones who play team leader on missions." He paused, yet was interrupted by Shikamaru, who was oddly enough speaking no matter how troublesome he claimed it to be.

"A Chuunin, as leader of the groups, must have a strong combination of intelligence and strength. It is something that must be lived from the bottom of the heart... so troublesome..." He finished in a muttered sigh.

"So long as you keep that in mind." Iruka added with a smile. "And that is all I am to explain. "Oh... and don't over do it in the Third part of the exams." He advised. "I worry about you all. Especially you Naruto." He finished with a nostalgic smile.

"You needn't worry so much about us Iruka-sensei." Naruto spoke up with a small smile. "They day you gave us our headbands, was the day we were marked as more then just kids. You marked us as ninja. As protectors of all we hold dear. The forehead protectors mark us as mature people, who have devoted ourselves to helping everyone, to protect all we hold dear. You gave us this, and we will not fail you. We are no longer kids." He paused. "We are full-fledge Ninja of Konoha." Naruto concluded earning smiles and nods from the others who all agreed with him on what he had just said.

"Naruto... You have grown so much." Iruka said with a sad smile. "I just wish I had seen you through it all. My apologizes for having doubted you, even in the slightest." He smiled softly. 'It looks like Hatake-san, Asuma-san, and Kurenai-san have all done an excellent job of them.' He thought with praise as he motioned for the group to go towards the stairs that lead to the upper levels of the tower. "Go on. Up there you will be informed of what you are to do for the remainder of Second exam." He stated before he left in a burst of leaves.

- - - - - - - -

In the highest room of the Tower situated at the heart of the Forest of Death sat the Hokage, smoking his pipe, while in the company of one Mitarashi Anko and a few Chuunin. "Does it still hurt?" Saindaime asked as he watched the vibrate woman clasped the burning curse mark upon her neck.

"Much less then before, thanks to you Hokage-sama." Anko said with a smile, though she still looked rather pale from pain.

"This Orochimaru is an S-Ranked Missing Nin in our Bingo books is he not?" A Chuunin asked as he stood there with a contemplative look. "One of the legendary three from Konoha if I am not mistaken." He paused. "A renegade Ninja that even the Black Ops Ninja couldn't handle."

"You know much about him." Anko commented darkly.

"Know thine enemy." The man answered simply as he shrugged. "But the question is, why has he returned?"

"He probably ca--" Anko began, only to be cut off by the Hokage.

"I assume he came for Uchiha Sasuke." The elderly man stated.

"And that is the reason why you shouldn't assume. It makes an ass out of you and me." The woman stated with a smirk. "Though your idea was indeed partially correct, you left out one big thing." She said with a sigh as she leaned back against the couch she was seated on. "His interest isn't simply in one person. He is indeed after Uchiha Sasuke, but not only him. He seeks Uzumaki Naruto as well." She concluded, dropping the bomb-shell.

"What?" One of the Chuunin exclaimed, totally loosing her cool.

"That could spell bad news for us." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"That's not all. When I encountered him, he told me that he had left parting gifts on both of the boys. He gave them cursed marks." She stated with a long sigh.

"Perhaps far worse then I expected..." Sarutobi stated with another sigh.

"Excuse me!" A voice said as a Chuunin walked into the room with a tape in hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have word that four Teams have already arrived." The man said, earning him shocked exclamations. "The first was here around an hour and a half after the start of the exam, far outstripping every old record by six hours." He stated, while walking over to the surveillance system before him, where he inserted his tape. "This is them." He stated as they all saw the three sand ninja walk passed the camera. "Below is the time of their arrival." He said while motioning to the bottom left corner.

"Incredible... Not even a scratch..." A woman whispered as she let out a low whistle. "I didn't think that was possible. What with all the enemies, traps and forest creatures lurking about, one would expect there to be at least one scratch." She explained causing all those gathered to nod in understanding.

"Who are they?" Anko demanded hotly.

"The female fan wielder is Temari; the boy with the face make-up is Kankuro, while the red-haired boy with the tattoo is Gaara of the Desert. They are the Kazekage's children if my data is correct." The man with the tape stated. "But the last three teams that arrived came together." He stated as he fast forwarded about fifteen minutes. "They are Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The man finished before he turned to look at the rest of the gathered individuals. "Two teams straight out of the Ninja academy, and the other only less then a year in practice." He paused as he pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose. "Quite an astounding feet for such wet behind the ears rookies."

"Interesting... It would seem we have quite an incredible batch this time around." Sarutobi stated as he took a breath weed from his pipe. "Things will proceed as they are. Just make certain to get an eye on Orochimaru's movements." The Hokage concluded as he slowly stood from the couch and moved over to a window that over looked the forest. 'Things have gotten quite interesting... but I wonder how they will end...'

- - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to the Tower." A woman stated as the three Genin teams made it up the stairs. "This is where you will stay for now." She began while motioning around the area. "This floor has all training rooms and dinning area in it, and the floor just above has sleeping quarters with bathrooms and bathing areas. Please note that each room is designed for three people, meaning you will be sharing your sleeping space with two others. Be they your teammates of just friends from other teams, that choice is yours." She said as she flipped her long dark green tresses over her shoulder. "Now that the layout is set out, on to the rules." She began, narrowing dark purple eyes at them. "Firstly no fighting, sparing is alright, but no one is to die. Failure to abide by that and the rest of the rules will result in your immediate failure of this exam. "Next, you are forbidden to leave the two levels designated to you." She said with a smirk. "And that's it! Have a pleasant stay!" She finished cheerfully before vanishing with a wave.

"Are all Kunoichi mentally unstable?" Naruto mumbled to himself before he grabbed a hold of both Neji and Shikamaru's arms. "I claim dibs on you two being my dorm-mates!" Naruto stated cheerfully before he dragged the two towards the stairs and up to the higher level.

"That... was weird..." Chouji commented as he pulled a bag of potato chips out of seemingly no where and began to snack on them.

"What are the rest of us to do for sleeping arrangements?" Sakura spoke up as she looked around, eyes landing on Sasuke.

"Don't event think about it Billboard-brow." Ino hissed. "There is no way you are sharing a room with Sasuke-kun!" She stated before she donned her superior female look. "The boys." She began as she pointed at Chouji, Sasuke and Lee. "Will be sharing one room, while us girls will be sharing the other." She finished before turning on heel and marching up the stairs.

Tenten blinked once before she shrugged and looked over at the rest of them. "Is that okay with all of you?" She asked curiously and simply received a nod from them all. "We should all go and rest. It has been a long day." She advised before hurry after Ino, Sakura hot on her heels.

"Weird..." Chouji muttered in between mouthfuls.

"Tenten is right!" Lee shouted cheerfully, a fist raised happily in the air. "We ought rest before our youthful spirits begin to dwindle!" He announced as a sunset randomly appeared behind his back. Like teacher like student. With a happy grin, the green spandex wearing Genin grabbed both Sasuke and Chouji and dragged them up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - -

"Was there a particular reason why you decided to drag us off like that?" Neji inquired as he plopped down on one of the three beds in the simply dorm-like room that he would be sharing with Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Can I trust you two?" Naruto asked with a determined look in his blue eyes, causing the two boys to look at him with all their attention.

"Yes." Neji stated firmly, he was not one to betray someone's trust.

"Yes." Shikamaru said with a firm resolution rarely heard from him.

"I want to tell you two my deepest secret. One that I have never before shared." He began, and if he hadn't had their full attention before, he had it now. "Have either of you noticed the significance of my birthday?" He questioned.

"October 10th." Neji stated with a contemplative look.

"That's the day we celebrate the destruction of the Kyuubi." Shikamaru answered.

"Correct, but much of what you celebrate isn't quite true." He began with a sigh a he sat down beside Neji; Shikamaru sitting himself on the blonde's other side. "That day, the Nine-Tailed fox wasn't killed." He admitted causing them to look at him in shock. "No, there was no way to kill him and the Yondaime knew that well. So in a stroke of crazed brilliance he created a technique, one that would seal the creature into a vessel, but at the cost of his own life.

"The vessel of course had to fit a few requirements. It was to be a new born babe, one who still had the umbilical cord attached. For they were considered the purest humans in all the lands. And so the Yondaime sealed the fox, powers and all into a new born child, and on his dying breath wished him to be a hero, for he would be the one to bare the burden for all of Konoha." He paused as he brought his hands together on his lap.

"If that was his request, why do we only know of him and not another hero?" Neji asked quietly.

"Simple. The villagers, citizens and Shinobi alike did not view this child as a hero, but as the demon sealed within. They blamed him for the death of all those lost in the Kyuubi attack, for the destruction of many homes and businesses, and for the life of the Yondaime. He was hated, he was alone, and he was unloved. Such a dangerous path that is for one who holds such an incredible creature within." He explained, eyes staring intently at his hands.

"The boy lived in solitude, being hated for five years before three men decided they could bare his presence no more. They beat him, and poured a vile acid over his flesh, with intention to kill him. But they failed. A man, one you both know well, came forth, stopped the men and nursed the boy back to health; Iruka did not hate the child, for he and the demon were separate entities. But little did anyone know, that night the fox awoke from its slumber and contacted his vessel. And since then the two were always speaking.

"The child learnt much of his tenant. From his techniques, to his abilities, to his past and even the fox's dreams. He learnt the real reason Konoha was attacked, the reason that made the fox innocent of the crimes for the most part. He learnt that the Kyuubi was a hard worker, one who wanted to learn much, and on that quest he was overcome by rage induced by an outside force. Causing him to go crazy, jumping into a bloodlust which he hadn't experienced for a good seven thousand years prior. He was not at fault, but yet he paid the price and lost his freedom.

"The fox did not resent the boy, nor the boy the fox. They became close, formed a bond and worked together, learning, growing and being alive together. The fox tutored the boy, teaching the child all he could, yet the boy kept it all secret. He forged a mask, a fake persona that he showed the outside world. One that made them all believe him to be a useless idiot, a weakling, a failure. But under all that acting lie the desire to be himself, and so he came to a conclusion many years after the fox's awakening. He would lead a secret life. He became the Kage Gesshoku." Naruto concluded as he closed his eyes and awaited judgment with tense shoulders.

"So that's why a supposed dead last beat me." Neji commented with a smile as he wrapped his arm around the small blonde's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. "Tell your fox that he has raised and taught you well. But you and I are still friends. I am glad you told us this." He concluded with an honest smile causing the blond to look up at him with tears in his eyes.

"That would explain many of the troublesome acts you did in the past, and that answers all my unanswered questions to. You have my support and friendship too." Shikamaru added in as he set his hand on the blonde's head and ruffled his hair in a gesture of acceptance and friendship.

"Thank you..." Naruto whispered gratefully as he wiped the tears from his eyes, refusing to let them fall.

"You should tell Iruka, he cares much about you." Neji advised causing the blue-eyed fox vessel to nod.

"He was sealed into you, meaning it should have left a mark, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he pulled away from them and stood, facing the two as he pulled his shirt up enough to reveal his stomach.

"You're just covered with seals aren't you Naruto." Neji teased lightly as he poked his friend in the stomach.

"Since you are the Kage-Gesshoku, you are going to train us to get stronger, right?" Shikamaru asked causing the other two to look at him in shock.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Naruto asked in bemused amazement. "Did Shikamaru, Konoha's laziest Ninja, just ask for training?" He said as he placed a hand over his heart before he fell to the ground, butt connecting sharply with the wooden floor.

"I think so... Unless both you and I are suffering hallucinations..." Neji said quietly as he too looked on at the Nara Genius in shock.

Shikamaru sighed as he slumped back to lie down. "Troublesome..." He muttered as he closed his eyes. "I just thought that training would make us stronger. It is well known that the stronger Ninja get the higher paying wages as they take on the bigger missions. Meaning, the faster I become stronger, the more I make and the sooner I can retire." He summed up lazily, causing the other two to chuckle.

"There is the Shikamaru we all know and love." Naruto teased. "But I think he has a point. The three of us should train together, and become stronger. Let's become the best we can be with each others help?" He half asked half suggested as he stood and moved back over to his spot between the two.

"Sounds good." Neji said with a nod, while Shikamaru merely grunted his agreement.

"Right... So training starts tomorrow morning then?" Naruto asked as he copied Shikamaru and slumped back to lie down.

"Yes." The Hyuuga genius said before he shrugged and joined them in their lie down.

Within minutes all three of them drifted off into pleasant dreams...

- - - - - - - -

"Hey Sakura..." Ino spoke up from where she was seated on her bed brushing her hair.

"Yeah?" The pink haired girl asked as she absently ran her hands through her long pink locks.

"I've been meaning to ask, since when has Naruto gotten so cool?" The blond asked, causing Tenten to look up from polishing her weapons.

"Since the start of this exam he has been different." Sakura admitted with a frown. "But what I want to know is how he became friends with Hyuuga Neji and Shikamaru..."

"They have been friends since that training assignment Gai-sensei assigned us." Tenten spoke up. "I don't know what happened between them, but I do know they spend a lot of time together. Heck, I barely see Neji anymore, when he isn't training or doing missions he is off with those two." Tenten admitted as she resumed polishing her blades.

"I suppose Neji was a good influence on the two." Sakura commented.

"I'm not sure... Even Neji has changed, to everyone he still seems cold, but when he was with those two his gaze was much warmer." Tenten commented thoughtfully, causing the other two to gain thinking expressions.

"Boys..." Ino sighed with a shrug.

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning dawned nice and early for the three close friends, who had all fallen asleep sideways and in the same bed. "G'morning..." Naruto yawned as he sleepily sat up, a hand rubbing his eyes.

"Morning..." Neji said in a normal manner, as though he was immune to looking or acting sleepy after having just woken up, but Shikamaru on the other hand merely grunted as he rolled over.

"Wake up." Naruto said as he began to shake Shikamaru back and forth causing Neji to chuckle.

"I'm awake..." The Nara muttered in annoyance as he slowly sat up, shoulders completely slouching. "What time is it anyways?" He asked, brown eyes looking around the room for any sign of a clock.

"Just after dawn." The blond answered cheerfully as he sprang out of bed and stretched.

"You woke me up..." The lazy boy began only to cut himself off as he couldn't bring up enough energy to chastise the other so early in the morning.

"Yes I did. Don't you remember what we decided on last night?" Naruto asked, earning him a sigh from the Nara. He remembered, but they didn't agree on waking up just after the crack of dawn. "But before we get to the training we should eat so that we are at full strength. We have four days to train before the end of the second exam." He paused as the three of them moved towards the door. "From what I know these exams generally have three parts to them, the first testing the data gathering skills, the second survival skills while the third is physical strength and strategy." He said as they left their room and quietly went towards the stairs that lead to the level below them. "Meaning we have four days to practice strategize battles, so we should go for a head start." He summed up as the reached the floor with the training and dinning area, the latter their destination.

"That's wise." Neji commented in agreement, while Shikamaru inwardly sulked as they entered the dinning room, food already placed out for them.

"Obviously you two aren't the only crazy people up at this hour..." Shikamaru muttered as he eyes the steaming food set up on a buffet like table. "Heck... whoever made this was up way earlier even; otherwise this food wouldn't be ready..." He sighed as they grabbed plates and began pilling food neatly onto their plates before sitting at a random table and began to eat.

"So what is our schedule going to look like?" Neji questioned after having swallowed a bit of his decent tasting food.

"My thoughts..." Naruto began as he tapped his chopsticks against his bottom lip. "Are first just doing some warm up exercises, before we go for a three way spar, the first having a time limit while the second goes on until one person wins. The goal of the three way spar will be to see who gets the upper hand by applying new strategies to the situation." Naruto explained before he took a bite of his food. After swallowing he continued. "Once done with that we will sit down and discus any flaws we may have noticed in each others' battle methods and fighting stances, then we work to rectify them. This will likely take up all four days, but should we have time to spare we will then help come up with new techniques." He concluded before digging elegantly into his meal.

"That sounds like it would be effective, more so than most of the training given out..." Neji commented, his mind jumping to that stupid treasure hunt that Gai-sensei had made his team do, but he did suppose that he was thankful for that one thing. After all, that was how he, Shikamaru and Naruto all came together. "Your thoughts Shikamaru?" He inquired curiously before slowly taking a nibble of his food.

"Keh... Sounds troublesome..." The pre-teen muttered as he gracelessly stabbed a spring roll with his chopsticks.

"Ah... but to you most everything that doesn't include cloud watching and Shogi playing is troublesome." Naruto chuckled in amusement as he finished eating. "I don't know who cooked this... but they suck at cooking." Naruto said as he spat his tongue out. "Thankfully it is not as bad as Iruka-sensei's cooking." He chuckled with a grin as he watched his companions finish their morning meal.

"Let's go." Neji stated as the three of them stood up, one moving more languidly the other two, before they left the dinning room and heading towards the furthest training room. After all, most people would take the first open room, which would lower the chances of being interrupted.

And so they trained, they talked, they worked together for the whole day, stopping only for a few short breaks and meals, accomplishing much more in one day than thought possible, because they all worked well together. Only hours past the sun's setting, did the trio decided to call it a night and headed up to the upped floor, where they had a quick bath before returning to their room and going to sleep.

- - - - - - -

"Neji... did you hear that?" A whispered voice asked from right beside the now awake Hyuuga prodigy, who looked over at his blond companion.

"Hear what?" He asked calmly as he slowly sat up, ears straining for any out of the normal noise.

"Go to sleep..." Shikamaru muttered as he rolled over and glared half heartedly at them through the darkness of their room. "All your whispering woke me up..." He said with a sigh.

"But there was a noise." Naruto stated with a frown.

A suddenly slithering noise was heard, causing Naruto to latch onto Neji's arm as Shikamaru stealthily slipped over to join them, all of them looking for the source of the noise. "Please don't be a ghost..." Naruto mumbled while shaking slightly, placing himself securely between his two friends.

"Don't tell me the Kage-Gesshoku is afraid of a few little specters..." Neji said in a teasing manner, though all jokes were tossed aside as the slithering noise sounded again, this time louder then before.

"Well... I can fight anything physically here... but ghosts... there is no way I could kick their but." Naruto admitted before he latched onto Shikamaru with his other arm causing the blonde's two friends to exchange a look.

"Would you feel better if we were to find the source of that noise, and prove that there are no ghosts here?" Neji asked, though you could hear the amusement in his words.

"Alright..." Naruto said almost hesitantly.

_'Kit... How many times have I told you? There are no such things as ghosts, or specters. They are simply thought up monstrosities, intended to frighten little children enough so that they won't try sneaking out to play in the middle of the night.' _Kyuubi said with a sigh of embarrassment. If there was one thing that could reduce his host to a bundle of childish nerves it was 'ghosts'. Whether they be stories of ghosts, rumors of hauntings, or actual specters, it would cause the great Shadow Assailant to tremble. But everyone had their fears, some irrational, some stupid, but hey, whatever floats the boat.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered as the veins around his eyes bulged. He silently turned around, looking carefully in each direction. "From what I can tell... Everyone else on this floor is asleep... Wait... That Sand team is short a member..." He summed up with a frown as he and Shikamaru slowly stood, Naruto going with them as he was still clinging to them.

"Shouldn't we get dressed...?" Shikamaru muttered as the trio made their way to the door, Shikamaru only wearing his pants and fish net top, Neji simple had his pants on and his black tank top which he wore under his beige top, while Naruto was still in his day wear, minus accessories and foot gear like the other two.

"No... We will go, find this noise's source and be back right away so getting dressed would be pointless." Neji summed up.

"Then we'll have to be quite... I wouldn't want to wake the girls..." Shikamaru muttered as he ran a hand through his hair which wasn't in its ponytail and was down, just as Neji's wasn't bond in the back.

"Yeah... they can be scary when interrupted from things..." Neji agreed, remembering all his fan girls who were far more dangerous than any ninja he would ever encounter.

"Neji..." Naruto whined childishly earning him amused looks which caused him to pout. "Shikamaru..." He whined again, though this caused the other two to start laughing quietly, overly amused.

"Naruto... What would your enemies think if they knew your fear?" Neji chuckled as he tried to picture the Kage-Gesshoku fleeing from a ghost while screaming like a little girl.

"They'd think they had the perfect thing for blackmail." Shikamaru stated as he reached out with his free hand to slide the door to their room open.

"Probably." Neji said in agreement, a small smile on his face. "I bet that this 'ghost' is really just the third member of that Sand team slinking around." He added thoughtfully as he looked at the smaller blond haired boy, who didn't look convinced.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed as he slouched somewhat as the three progressed down the hall, all senses open for the 'ghost' that they were supposedly hunting.

"I can't believe I am willingly going on a ghost hunt in a great dark and haunted tower..." Naruto muttered with a pout as he looked wearily around the dark hall, easily hearing the breathing, snores and other sounds coming through the doors from the other people sleeping there.

A sudden meowing before them sounded, startling the three, but none as bad as Naruto who actually jumped into the air. "It's just a cat..." Shikamaru muttered as he looked down at the fat cat that had a ribbon tied to its ear. "The cat that belongs to one of the Feudal Lord's wife..." He muttered. "I pity the Genin that are being sent after it... They'd have to cross the Forest of Death, while a Chuunin exam is in process... But I suppose that a Jounin instructor would be with them..." He sighed, silently glad that it wasn't his team going after it, which would be far too troublesome for the retrieval of the cat.

"I think that every Genin team has retrieved that cat at least once..." Neji stated as they all watched the cat race off after a mouse.

"Err... Can I just go back to the room...? You two don't need me to find and exorcise the ghost right?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto... Are you sure you want to go back... alone?" Neji asked in a creepy voice.

"Yeah Naruto... Just look at how dark the hall is, who knows just how many specters might ambush you should you walk through it alone..." Shikamaru said in his own creepy voice causing Naruto to pale before he clung even tight to both their arms causing them to exchange an amused look. "Besides... You're the one that woke us up, not too mention you said you'd calm down once we proved the 'ghost' was fake. And the only way to prove that would be to find the 'ghost' while you're with us." Shikamaru summed up with a smirk.

"Heh...heh..." Naruto laughed nervously. "I know that... I was just testing you." He said as a cover, yet the two didn't believe him.

"Don't worry Naruto-chan!" Neji said dramatically causing Naruto to release him and hide behind Shikamaru.

"We'll protect you!" Shikamaru added as he turned towards the blond. Both of them having twisted grins on their faces.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped as he released Shikamaru while slowly backing away from them. "You've been possessed!" He concluded while trembling, eyes darting each way for an escape. "They have gotten you..." He mumbled before he turned and raced off, vanishing into the dark corridor.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Neji asked after blinking a few times.

"Probably." Shikamaru said with a sigh as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Tch... we should probably find him before he gets into any trouble..."

"Yeah... but if we find him too soon he'll likely run away again, claiming we are possessed..."

"Meaning... we have to look for him the hard way..." Shikamaru said with another sigh. "Tch.. he's so troublesome..."

- - - - - - - - -

'Kyuu... It's dark... and quiet... eerily quiet... and I'm alone and there are ghosts... and Neji and Shikamaru are both possessed...' Naruto silently ranted as he held his knees tighter to his chest, blue eyes wearily regarding the casing of his hiding spot.

_'You're being overly dramatic... It's dark because it is night time, quiet because all sane people are in their beds asleep. You're alone because you ran off from your friends, claiming that they were possessed when they were clearly just teasing you to see your reaction.'_ The fox summed up with a sigh, he could feel a migraine coming on from this whole affair. _'Now... if you'd stop trembling like a weak child, and calm yourself, you'd realize how foolish you truly are being...'_

'Okay... I get the point...' Naruto sighed before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, just in time to hear the opening to his hiding spot being slid open, revealing a ghastly scene, causing him to scream bloody murder.

- - - - - - - -

"We've been looking for twenty minutes already... can't you just use your eyes and find him so we can hurry up and get back to bed..." Shikamaru muttered causing his partner to sigh yet before he could answer Naruto's scream echoed through the entire tower, surely awakening all its inhabitants.

Exchanging a worried look, the two of them tore off in the general direction the yell had come from. They darted through doors of bath rooms, past many rooms, many halls and finally they were coming close. Skidding around the corner, guard up, the two were greeted with a strange sight.

There stood the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko in a sleepy daze, clutching Naruto to her bosom while muttering about food. Naruto on the other hand was squirming, attempting to break free of the sleepwalking woman's grasp when he noticed his two friends and motioned for them to help him. And help him they did. After about twenty failed attempts they managed to get Naruto free and in his place was now a suit of old armor. "Crazy Kunoichi..." Naruto muttered as he looked on at her. "This just further proves that all female ninja are mentally unstable..." He admitted with a sigh before remembering how he got there, hands instantly latching onto the other two's wrists.

"Can we... go back to the room now?" Naruto asked nervously, earning him sighs before they all retreated back to their room, going to sleep before any other problems could occur.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Uhh... Gaara..." Temari spoke up nervously as her little brother looked at her with cold eyes. "Last night... did you..." She broke off as the red haired boy's eyes narrowed. "It was just that there was a scream and I thought... Uh... never mind." She finished while she was inwardly berating herself for doing something so foolish as to ask if Gaara had killed someone in the night.

"It wasn't me..." Gaara said as he turned and walked away, heading towards the stairs.

"So he didn't cause that scream last night..." Kankuro said with a sigh of relief.

"That's good." Temari muttered as she wiped the nervous sweat from her forehead.

- - - - - - - - -

"Congratulations to all of you for having passed the second section of the Chuunin Selection Exams." The Hokage spoke up, pipe in hand as he regarded all the Applicants before him, while standing between many Jounin and Chuunin ranked officials for the exams. Anko, who was standing to the left of the old man was looking around at the Genin gathered.

'We had seventy-eight applicants at the start and now we only have twenty-four left. I did say that I would could that number by at least half, but I was only expecting a single digit number.' She thought as she wearily eyed the group. Maybe she had underestimated many of them. There stood four teams from Konoha, two from Suna, one from Grass, and one from Waterfall.

"I guess both our teams made it Kakashi." Gai said with a good guy smile. "I wonder if your team made it on dumb-luck, but I suppose that doesn't matter as my team will certainly beat them hands down." Gai gambled a challenge out to his eternal rival. "At the next level we'll see how much is just pure luck, my team will weed yours out." Gaia said with a loud laugh, causing many eyes to look at him, even a certain aloof Jounin.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he turned to look at the green spandex wearing man.

'As cool as ever Kakashi!' Gai inwardly cried as he brought his fist into the air before locking eyes with the silver haired man. "Kakashi, I bet my students will last longer than yours in the last part of these exams." Gai gambled with a shiny smile as he stuck this thumb in the air.

"Whatever..." Kakashi sighed as he turned; ignoring anything else the man had to say so that he could focus on the Hokage who was soon to start his speech.

Kurenai frowned slightly as she eyed her students, noting that they all seemed to be in a somewhat rough shape. 'Akamaru is acting strange...' She noted, she scanning the gathered group. 'I know it's not caused by Shino or Hinata for a fact, nor Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, nor Tenten. That eliminates those two teams, and I've seen them in contact with the other two teams of the rookie nine so that scratches that option. All that is left are two Sand teams, the Grass team, and the Waterfall team. The latter of the four seem to be in poor shape, doubting that it caused by them. That just leaves both the Sand teams...' She noted as she studied the gathered ninja from their allied nation.

"You have all done well to come this far, and before I proceed, I would like to make it perfectly clear to all of you the underlining purpose of having these exams with different countries. It is to promote friendship among allied nations and to raise the standard in the art of the Shinobi. After all, this so called examination is much like a mini-war between all the nations allied with our own.

"If you were to in fact study recent history and consult the maps, you would quickly learn that our alliances are a temporary and mutually beneficial agreement between our lands whose previous existence was one of great strife. Make no mistake. This exam will whittle out those who are not worthy of becoming Chuunin. The third part of this exam will pit you against each other, in a battle to possibly the death. One that will be witnessed before many important guests.

"This is to test your prowess, for the stronger the ninja of the country, the stronger that land will be. Remember, in this part of the exam, not only do you risk your own future, your own dreams but also the dignity and prestige of your home village as well.

"Can you stop with the philosophical talk and get to the life and death stuff..." Gaara said coldly causing Kurenai to focus on him.

"So you insist I explain the third exam?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, his question earning several nods. "Very well... Hayate Gekko please take over." The man said as he motioned a sickly looking male to walk forward, hand covering his mouth as he coughed.

"Before we get to the actual third part of the examination," he began, coughing ever once in a while though his words. "There will be preliminaries. Why you ask?" He stopped as he suffered a major coughing fit, causing many of the Genin to frown in concern for the man's obviously poor health. "Simple. There are too many of you, and seeing as many higher ranking political people have come to see this, they have no desire to watch so many battles. Meaning we must have short, intense and fast paced battles, but when there are too large of numbers it tends to become slow and boring near the end. The preliminaries will be held now, should you not feel up to it for one reason or another you may quit." He finished just as another coughing fit seized him, but none of the Genin moved or said a word.

Silence filled the room, and many of the Genin had contemplative looks on their features. "Sasuke-kun... Naruto..." Sakura began in a whisper as she looked over at her companions. "Perhaps you two should leave, those marks, though you both hide it, I can tell they are giving you both great pain." Sakura said worriedly as she brought her hands up to her chest.

"Sakura..." Naruto began. "If we give up now, then Orochimaru has won. He will know he has strength over both of us, and that we can't let happen. We must remain strong, and firm willed, lest he use our uncertainties and weaknesses to his advantage." He concluded wisely as he looked down at his own mark, blue eyes serious. "Don't worry; both Sasuke and I can handle ourselves."

"As it seems no one is planning on bailing out..." Hayate began weakly.

"He is right Sakura... We can bare this, I know I can. That's why I'm an avenger." He stated with a smirk.

Anko and the Saindaime leaned close together. "I think we should pull them out..." Anko advised. "Place them in quarantine, directly guarded by the Black Ops."

"Neither of them will do that quietly..." Kakashi spoke up. "After all... Sasuke is of the Uchiha clan, and Naruto is the most stubborn person I have ever met." The man summed up.

"It concerns me what Orochimaru said, and as such we will continue this exam without interference, but that doesn't mean we won't keep a sharp and close eye out for those two." The man concluded quietly.

"All right... now for the preliminaries..." Hayate started once more. "This will be individual... combats, which is like a test run for the third part of the exam as it will be the same... As there are twenty-four of you... there will be twelve matches. Whoever claims victory in there fight will proceed to the final part of this exam... There... are no rules... It is a match that... will last until someone either... dies or falls unconscious or... admits defeat. If you value your... life I suggest you give up when you feel you are being over-powered by your opponent." He said, words breaking here and there due to his coughing.

"Since we don't... want a blood bath on our hands... I can step in and end a match should I feel that someone has already won... Your fate, from this point in lies in that computer..." He explained as he motioned up towards a massive screen. "It will... display the names of who fights who. "The first two are..." He said just as the screen flickered and revealed the names of the first two participants.

_'Nara Shikamaru_

_Vs._

_Gin Zorian'_

"Just my luck..." Shikamaru sighed as his shoulders slumped even more while the rest of the people left to the balcony to watch, leaving him, Hayate and his opponent standing there.

His opponent was tall, standing at the very least at six feet, his build that of a runner, but her was beautiful. He had long cascading silver hair and gentle grey-blue eyes that were observing the lazy Nara. The guy had to be at least nineteen, judging by his looks. 'He doesn't look like a close range fighter...' Shikamaru noted as he eyed the boy half heartedly.

"Begin..." Hayate coughed out, his words causing the other to immediately bring his hands up in a seal. "Jubaku Satsu." He called before he vanished from sight of all of them.

'Crap... He's a Genjutsu user...' Shikamaru thought as he wearily looked around for a sigh of his opponent, after all, he wouldn't try to dispel the illusion yet, not while the enemy's guard was raised so high. A tree suddenly grew up from the ground behind him, its branches holding him in position. Looking up he saw the silver haired Grass-ninja morph out of the wood, kunai in hand and poised at the ready.

Zorian brought his blade down, running a terrified looking Shikamaru through the forehead, only for him to turn into a cloud of smoke. "Kage Bunshin?" The young man asked in shock as his tree vanished, leaving him standing there all alone. "Where..?" He began, gently eyes looking about for his enemy as he held his kunai at the ready.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." A lazy sounding voice behind him sounded, causing him to spin around, only to find that once he was facing the other he could no longer move. "I have your shadow." Shikamaru calmly stated as he lifted his left hand, causing his opponent's left hand to rise as well, the kunai in it being held tightly as it was suddenly pressed to the pale boy's throat. "Surrender... Or I'll have you kill yourself." Shikamaru stated with an unreadable look, causing Zorian to gulp.

"I surrender..." He said nervously, though the moment the words left his throat he found that he could move once more. Blinking, he regarded his former opponent who was slowly making his way towards the stairs, hands in pocket.

"Winner... Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate called, somewhat shocked that it had happened as it did, for he didn't even notice when the boy had used the shadow clone, but hey what do you expect from a guy that is part of a shadow user clan.

"Nice job Shikamaru." Naruto said as Shikamaru stood beside him and Neji.

"Too troublesome..." He muttered with a sigh.

"Is that why you ended it so quickly?" Neji asked him.

"After all that training I was low on chakra... I knew that if I didn't win quickly then I would have lost..." He answered simply with a shrug as he leaned against the railing.

_'Temari_

_Vs._

_Hyuuga Hinata'_

"Hinata-sama..." Neji whispered as he peered over at the obviously frightened girl, before looking at Naruto.

"Right..." Naruto said, picking up on the look in his friend's eyes, while the blond from the Sand team leapt down to arena floor. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, causing the short haired heiress to blush crimson and look over at him. "Do your best! We're all routing for you!" Naruto said with an honest smile, while all the Konoha Genin there nodded in agreement.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered in a small breath as a small smile graced her face. "Th...Thank ...you..." She stuttered out before she hurried down the stairs and over to stand before Temari, this time standing confident. 'I will do my best. He's watching me, he's finally watching me.' She thought happily as she dropped into the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance while Temari sighed and rested her massive fan on her shoulder in its closed position.

"Begin..." Gekko announced.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said in her quiet voice, the veins on either side of her eyes bulging from the chakra circulation.

"Bloodline..." Temari muttered as she leapt backwards, fan opening in a whirl of air as she landed. 'Judging by her stance... I'd say she is a close range fighter...' Temari summed up with a smirk as the jumped back doing a flip, landing even further from the girl.

"Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan in a horizontal arch, creating great blades of winds that were flying towards the timid girl, slicing long gashes in the stone floor on their way.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly before she calmed herself down and channeled chakra into her palms. With deep concentration and great speed, her hand connected with the wind blades as she forced chakra in a reverse swirl through them, sending them flying backwards, the occasional blade slightly nipping at her, while Temari jumped up into the air to avoid the returned blades. 'Okay... Close range unless reflecting my attacks...' She summed up with a frown, as she attempted to figure out how exactly the girl had managed to send her air blades back at her. 'Must have something to do with her bloodline...' She concluded as she landed back on the scarred stone floor.

"I will not loose." Hinata stated with a firm nod as she took a deep breath and went back into her beginning stance, white eyes locked onto her opponent.

"Keep dreaming..." Temari muttered as she raised her fan once again. "Fuusajin!" She shouted as she waved her fan, causing all the debris caused in her last attack to swirl up in a blinding dust storm before she closed her fan and rushed through the dirt, fan raised for an attack. She moved unscathed through the flying debris, and spotted the outline of her adversary, before she leapt into the air and silently brought her fan down, only to have it deflected to the side. 'How did she..?' Temari trailed off as she felt a gently hand press quickly against her stomach sending her flying back as great pain swelled in her belly.

Temari skidded back several meters, knees and fan holding hand against the floor, while her free hand clenched at her stomach. 'Just how did she...?' She trailed off as the dust settled, showing the girl's back facing her. 'Even from behind... does she have eyes on the back of her head?' She thought with a frown as she forced herself to stand once more, waving her fan to cause a mass surge of wind to fly, sending her opponent back, crashing into the wall behind her with great forced.

When the wind let up, Hinata fell to her knees breathing heavily, before she shakily stood back up, blood trailing from her lips. "I will not loose." She stated yet again, the same resolve there before she rushed forward, and thrust a palm at her opponent, who dodged in the nick of time, leaping into the air.

"Dai Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted as she swung her great fan again, this time creating far larger wind blades, forming at a close distance to Hinata. With determination, the girl rose her hand up and pressed her palm into the nearest wind blade, causing it to explode, sending both girls sailing in the dust filled air.

Silence reigned through the arena, as all observers looked on with batted breath, awaiting the dust to clear. And slowly it did clear, revealing the hazy outline of two figures standing off. Settling, the dust vanished, revealing two heavily breathing girls looking at each other with determination.

Temari began to wobble, unsteady on her feet, bring her closed fan down as a crutch just as Hinata crumbled to the ground, eyes closing as she passed out.

"Winner... Temari." Hayate called as he motioned for the medical team to go and grab the unconscious heiress, while Temari walked slowly towards the stairs and up to her team, looking worse for wear.

"What the hell was that?" Kankuro demanded as the blond girl joined them.

"She has a bloodline limit. I'm not sure of what it did, but it was rather impressive." Temari said as she caught her breath and leaned against the railings, ready to watch the next battle.

_'Uzumaki Naruto_

_Vs._

_Inuzuka Kiba'_

Naruto and Kiba looked over at each other before both placed a hand on the railing before jumping over and landed on the stone floor, staring each other down. "Looks like we lucked out Akamaru!" Kiba said confidently over to the small white puppy at his side. "He has to be the weakest link here."

"Don't be so cocky Kiba." Naruto said calmly, not the reaction the dog owner would have expected from the blond dead last.

"Whatever. Akamaru and I will take you down!" Kiba said as he raised his fist into the air, while wearing a cocky smirk.

"Begin."

"Two against one, I do not like those odds..." Naruto said before biting his thumb, his action catching all of the Jounins' attention. "So how about I event hem out?" He asked rhetorically as he formed some seals then slammed his palm down against the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He called as he was engulfed in ninja smoke.

Once cleared, the blonde's summoning was revealed.

There at Naruto's side stood a two tailed wolf, its fur as black as night and its eyes an eerie silver. Stretching over its muzzle was a long scar, belaying the fact that the creature was no foreign beast to battle. With a mighty growl the wolf narrowed its eyes at the white puppy, who had taken a step back and was shaking slightly. "So you're the kid Yukio was boasting about." The wolf said as he took a deep sniff of the air. "I take it you need help with these two." The wolf stated before he released a loud howl that sent shivers down many of the spectators spins. "The name is Kaizamaru."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but pleasantries aside, we have battle to win." Naruto said with a wolfish grin that matched the one the dark wolf wore.

"Holy shit..." Kiba muttered, as a bead of sweat trailed down his cheek. 'Maybe I underestimated him...'

"Kokoro wa Tsunagari!" Naruto shouted, linking his mind to that of his summon.

"Akamaru! Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba shouted as he crouched down, back high in the air as his hands met the ground while his puppy leapt onto his back before transforming into an identical version of Kiba. "Gatsuuga!" The real Kiba shouted before the two leapt towards Naruto and Kaizamaru, spinning in two horizontal tornados, crashing straight into the boy and wolf, sending them flying backwards, Kiba and Akamaru in clone form both landed with a smirk, which was wiped away when both hound and blond vanished in a smoke cloud. "What? Kage Bunshin!" Kiba exclaimed as the two began looking around, nose trying to pick up their scents.

"Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" A voice called out as two hands and a fanged mouth came out of the ground and dragged the two down, stopping only when the two's heads were the only thing sticking out of the ground. Kaizamaru and Naruto then reappeared, standing before the two as Akamaru transformed back into his dog self, though still stuck in the ground. "Orioke no Jutsu!" Both Naruto and the wolf cried, both turning into sexy females of their species, smoke clouds covering all the desirable unmentionable parts, causing both Kiba and Akamaru to pass out from overload.

"Ahem..." Hayate coughed as he wiped blood from his nose. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto..." He announced, eyes noting that many of the males in the stadium had bleeding noses, along with a few females.

Naruto on the other hand dismissed his Jutsu and his wolf summon before vanishing from the arena floor and reappearing between Neji and Shikamaru. "You just had to use that technique... so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered with a sigh, one of the few males who hadn't gotten nosebleeds.

"Though it was vulgar it was effective." Neji said with a nod, he being another that hadn't gotten a bleeding nose from the demonstration.

"Naruto! What the hell do you think your doing!" Sakura cried angrily as she waved her fist menacingly towards his teammate. "That's not decent!"

"Decent, no. Effective, yes." Naruto stated simply, ignoring all eyes on him as he looked down at the arena as a medical team took Kiba and Akamaru away on stretchers.

_'Akimichi Chouji_

_Vs._

_Asa Haru'_

Chouji silently went over to the stairs and went down, somewhat apprehensive, even with his teammates cheering him on. Haru, a tall, broad and bald male with crazy face paint leapt down and handed on the arena floor with a giant thud that echoed through the building, his landing having caused various cracks to cover the already several damaged floor.

"Begin..."

Haru reached into his picket and pulled out a handful of tiny brown shriveled lumps before tossing them at his opponent, who jumped back, the shriveled things hitting the floor before being absorbed into it. "What?" Chouji asked in shock before the arena floor began to tremble.

Vines suddenly grew out of the ground, encompassing the floors with green, before dark red flowers began to blossom here and there. "Beautiful... isn't it?" Haru asked as he noted Chouji looking around. "But beautiful often means deadly..." He added with a smirk before the vines suddenly began to move to try and wrap around the boy.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji shouted as his body expanded, hands then moving to form a second set of seals. "Nikudan Sensha!" He yelled as his arms, legs and head vanished into his torso, making him look like a giant circular ball.

"What the--" Haru said as he watched the ball begin to spin on spot. "Heh... It's useless." He muttered as his flowers then turned a dark orange as it began to drain Chouji's Chakra.

The fast rotating ball slowly slowed in its spin before going up in smoke, once cleared, showing an exed out Chouji.

"Winner: Asa Haru."

"That..." Naruto began.

"Was..." Shikamaru continued.

"Fast..." Neji concluded, all three of them then exchanged looks.

"That was creepy..." Ino commented...

_'Aburame Shino_

_Vs._

_Toyo Botan'_

Shino slowly made his way down, while his opponent merely leapt over the railing with a voiced 'boing' sound.

"My name is Toyo Botan!" He guy said as he pointed to himself with smiling brightly. "I am so going to win!" He cheered causing a few of the people watching to sweat drop.

"...Begin..."

Shino brought his arms out to his sides and let the bugs within fly out.

"Wait! Time out!" Botan shouted as he made a big 'T' shape with his arms. "No one said anything about fighting a creepy bug dude!" He yelled, eyes fearfully looking at the bugs. "I quit! I don't do bugs!" He cried before he fled from the arena screaming like a girl.

"... Winner is... Aburame Shino." Hayate coughed out.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked as Shino went back to his spot on the balcony.

"Botan... has a major inexplicable fear of insects..." A female Ninja from his team said with a sigh.

_'Haruno Sakura_

_Vs._

_Yamanaka Ino'_

"So... it's you and me Sakura..." Ino voiced, her face marred with a nostalgic look as the two moved down to the center of the arena, eyes looked.

Reaching up, Sakura untied her forehead protector before removing it from her hair, eyes never once leaving Ino. "Do you remember that day?" Sakura began, green eyes filled with determination. "That day I returned your ribbon to you?" She asked as she held her forehead protector before her. "I told you that I would only wear this head band the traditional way when I was certain I could fight squarely against you." She said as she tied it to her forehead, never once blinking.

"I do remember that day." Ino began as she removed her forehead protector from her waist, blue eyes fierce. "For I too said I would only wear mine as such when I was certain that I could stand evenly against you. It would seem... that day has come at last." She stated as she firmly tied the cloth and steel plate to her forehead, never once blinking. "To me you still seem a struggling bud." Ino added with a smirk.

"I am no bud, I have blossomed." Sakura said with a frown. "And I will prove it."

"Fine. Let us do this fair and square!" Ino added as the two dropped into simple Taijutsu stances.

The two then charged, Sakura forming old, well used seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura shouted as two more of her appeared on either side of her. Smirking, she then channeled her chakra into her feet, causing her to run at a high speed towards Ino, landing a firm punch to the other's jaw.

Ino flew backwards, flipping in mid air to land on her feet, a hand carefully rubbing her cheek. With narrowed eyes, she sprang back up and raced forward before engaging the other girl in a hand to hand combat. "Are they really that weak..?" Neji asked with a frown.

Shikamaru just shrugged while Naruto yawned, just as the two landed solid blows to each others' faces, sending them flying back and out cold. "It was pathetic..." Naruto sighed as medic Ninja moved in and removed the two girls from the floor and set them back on the balcony.

_'Aiko Akari_

_Vs._

_Kankurou'_

The black jumpsuit wearing Genin from Sand moved down to the heavily damaged arena floor, a red headed girl hot on his tail. Standing off, the two examined each other.

The girl was tiny, short thin, and mini-featured, her green eyes shinning with an intelligent light. "Though I am small I will not loose." The girl said in an adorable tone before she placed her hand son her hips, drawing attention to the many tiny vials attached to her waist.

"Begin..."

In a flurry of movement, the girl removed a vial containing a dark purple liquid and tossed it to the floor before jumping just as the glass shattered and ominous purple clouds rose out from the vial, clouding the air in a strange smoke screen. Kankurou frown before he pulled out his puppet and sent him out of sight, using his mind's eye and his chakra threads to keep track of his pet.

The sound of shattering glass rang out again as neon green water began to cover the floor near Kankurou causing him to leapt high into the air, feet connecting with the ceiling and holding him there as he eyed the area, noting that the smoke wasn't rising. 'Compound user...' He thought with a frown, his fingers moving as he directed his puppet through the smoke. 'There.' He smirked as he ordered his puppet to attack.

Attack it did, causing a blood curdling scream to sound out, the sheer volume enough to cause even the spectators to flinch and grasp at their ringing ears. 'Damn... She's a banshee...' Was the thought of many.

The smoke vanished suddenly, as though it had never been there before, viewing the small girl lying in a puddle of her own blood. 'I didn't get her that bad...' Kankurou thought with a frown before he made his puppet leap back several feet, just as the girl exploded in a blast of light, fire and grey smoke. Shattering glass suddenly sounded to his side, just as neon pink goo covered him in a sphere of slime. 'Crap... It cut my chakra threads.' The puppet user cursed as he tried to force the goo to move, yet it didn't, he was slowly running out of air.

Everyone watched on, all seeing as the boy in the pink goo filled bubble stopped moving, body going limp. "That was easy." Akari muttered as she appeared standing on the ceiling, a hand rubbing beads of sweat from her brow. Suddenly arms wrapped around her, arms not made of human flesh, causing her to look back at the puppet that was holding her in a deadly hug.

"You let your guard down." Kankurou commented as he reappeared on the ground, hands up as he controlled his puppet into squeezing the girl harder.

"How?" She sputtered out while attempting to wiggle herself free, yet it was in vain.

"Now, now." Kankurou tsked. "A puppet master never reveals his secrets." He said with mock hurt in his voice. "But they do love to put on a good show." He chuckled cockily, a wide smirk on his lips.

"Damn... it..." The girl muttered under her breath as her vision began to grow spotty, her hand slowly reaching for her belt, fingers brushing a vial with clear liquid, but it was in vein. Deprived of air, the girl passed out and the puppet's grip loosened as he leapt down to the ground and set her down before vanishing, while the puppet-user looked up at his lifeless self up in the goo bubble. With a flick of his wrist his unmoving double was gone and he looked over at the judge expectantly.

"Right." Hayate coughed. "Winner: Kankurou." He announced.

_'Suki Kyoko_

_Vs._

_Hyuuga Neji'_

"Good luck Neji." Shikamaru and Naruto said before they exchanged a disgruntled look.

"We all got to stop doing that." They said simultaneously before sharing amused looks. They had some rather interesting moments... With grace known to be of the Hyuuga clan, Neji leapt over the railing and landed with cat like grace, not even wrinkling his pristine clothing in the process. "Show off." Naruto called with a smirk causing the white-eyed boy to look up at his friend's with an innocent questioning look. This of course earned him identical skeptical looks, courtesy of Naruto and Shikamaru.

A tall girl, dressed in the grabs of a shrine maiden slowly moved before him, her brown eyes clear, while she held her hand still at her sides. "Your aura is clear." She stated in a mystical voice as she brought her hands up in front of her chest, with hand motions that seemed to flow like water. "Your heart is pure." She added as she bent her knees, eyes never once blinking. "You have a great future ahead." She promised before smiling a tiny smile, eyes watching as the boy dropped into his own battle stance.

"Start." Hayate said, having grown tired of saying 'begin' so much.

Kyoko clapped her hands together, the sound echoing eerily before beads of water appeared around her, forming out of the air itself before falling down all around her and her opponent. Rain. It was raining; slow at first then it slowly began to pick up speed as water continuously fell, flooding the floor and shocking many of the on lookers. "Byakugan." Neji said quietly, eyes snapping into focus as he regarded the strange phenomenon of rain appearing out of thin air. Of course his eyes proved that wrong for he could see the chakra strings trailing out around the girl, morphing the very air itself into water.

"Daibakufu no Jutsu!" She called, hands moving through seals before the water on the floor quivered and rose in one move, joining the particles of water in the air to itself before it surged forward in a tidal wave towards the white eyed Hyuuga. With narrowed eyes Neji began to swirl in a blur, hands glowing with chakra as he repelled all the water that meant to hit him, before he was buried underwater, as a glowing air filled orb that hurriedly vanished as a perfectly dry Neji appeared on top the water, facing his adversary, noting that they were just below the balcony's level.

"You like spinning things." She commented as she formed several new seals. "Mizu no Tatsumaki!" She cried, causing the water before her to swirl into a great whirlpool before it rose up in a spinning wall of water and shot towards Neji.

The dark haired young man did not move, and instead rose his dominate hand to meet with the great spinning water column, his hand glowing white as it pierced through the water, splitting it in two halves that promptly fell back to join the rest of the water. "It would seem you have a powerful special ability." Kyoko nodded as a bead of sweat dripped from her brow and joined the liquid floor below.

"No matter... Mizu no Muchi!" She called as she knelt down, left hand plunging into the cool water before reemerging with a long cord of water in hand. Bringing the whip up she then struck out, the thunder crack sound echoing through the area as her whip struck the water where the boy had just been as he dashed to the side. With great skill she began whipping at a great speed, the Hyuuga prodigy managing to just barely side-step each assault as he slowly, but surely drew closer and closer to the girl without her realization.

"You are within my divination." He stated causing the girl to gasp as the boy appeared behind her. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." He said before he moved in a flurry of movements as he utilized the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance, palm connecting to the girl in sixty-four various places before he leapt back with a flip and eyed his enemy who stood there blood slowly dripping down her chin as she eyed the boy apprehensively.

"Your skills far outmatch mine." She admitted as she dropped to her knees, a small smile playing about her lips. "I surrender." She said before all the water evaporated, sending them back onto the arena floor which was perfectly dry.

"Winner: Hyuuga Neji." He called as a medical team rushed in and helped the girl onto the stretchers before carting her away as Neji slowly rejoined his friends back up on the balcony.

"That was... interesting." Neji commented, glad that he was perfectly dry.

"Sure was... One day I bet she will become a great water -mistress." Naruto commented blue eyes bright with ideas.

Gaara closed his eyes before vanishing in a swirl of sand, only to reappear at the center of the arena before the computer had a chance to even display the next match. "That guy is strong." Naruto noted with a calculating look.

_'Gaara_

_Vs._

_Rock Lee'_

"Facing you so soon." Lee began before he sprang over the railing and landed smoothly, an honest smile on his features. "Makes me truly happy." He admitted with a small nod as he stood straight and brought his right hand forward, palm flat and facing him while his fingers were pointed towards the ceiling. "Please do not rush things." Lee stated as his hand moved in a blur and caught the cork seal that was once in place on Gaara's massive gourd.

"Alright." Hayate began. "Commence the Ninth match!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes as the green spandex wearing, bowl cut, fuzzy eye browed boy. He would crush him.

Lee, taking the initiative raced forward and directed a punch directly at the face of his cross-armed opponent. Instead of fist meeting face, his fist connected painfully with a solid wall of sand causing him to leap backwards before circling the other at a fast sprint then attempting to land a blow to the boy's back, but once again he met with the sand wall. 'What is this?' The Taijutsu user silently questioned as he began firing a barrage of kicks and punches at his opponent, not one hitting.

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!" Lee called as he went in for a windmill swirl kick barrage, each one striking that sand wall that would appear at the last second. "That didn't work." He said, stating the obvious before he leapt up and back, dodging a hand made of sand that hand just sprung from the ground where he last stood. 'That was close.' He thought as he landed on the ninja arm carvings that covered the fall wall from the red haired boy.

"I am truly honored to be fighting you." Lee admitted as he stood from his crouch upon the carvings fingers, dark eyes honest. "I believe that you are my strongest adversary yet." He stated with a nod, eyes looking over to his sensei who nodded before he reached into the bright orange ankle warmers and pulled out two separate strands of weights. "I will not insult you by not fighting at full strength, the gloves are off." He concluded before dropped his weights, which crashed into the ground with tremendous force. The ground trembled and shook while dust rose from the ground, wafting from the two craters made by his weights.

Many of the spectators looked on in shock. That boy had moved with such speed and ease, yet he wore weights on him that most if not all of them couldn't handle. "Incredible..." Was voiced by the many people.

Lee flickered before vanishing from sight. The boy ran, ran to his fullest potential. He moved so fast that the naked eye could not track him, yet he circled his opponent with ease, aiming strike after strike at the red head, only to have it barely blocked by his sand defense. Gaara was shocked. Never before had someone penetrated his sand protection, yet this green clad wearing individual was slowly pounding it down.

Changing tactics, Lee began to run around in a complete circle around his opponent. The sheer force of his speed causing the dust to rise, and a wind to brew. He was making his own tornado. In a fast paced move, Gaara was suddenly flung up into the air, a figure behind, bandages loose on his arm. 'I can't loose. I must fight and win, that is my purpose.' Gaara thought as his pupils narrowed. Before Lee could complete his aerial technique a great amount of sand slammed into him, knocking the boy away from its host, allowing both of them to land smoothly.

With determined eyes, Lee sprung forward, vanishing once more from sight, before landing a punch on his opponent's fair cheek. He used all the force he could in that punch, the result being various cracks covering the skin. 'What?' Lee asked before he did several back springs, eyes observing as sand crumbled from the boy's pale cheek.

With narrowed eyes, Gaara regarded the first person to have cracked his sand armor in a long time. A sudden crazed look entered his emerald eyes, before Lee was suddenly gripped in a massive sand hand which was slowly closing more and more.

A grunt of pain escaped Lee, as he was squeezed tighter and tighter. A great cry of strength escaped his lips as he forced his arms out in a wide spread manner, flinging the sand from him with great effort, only to have a second hand hit him from behind, slamming him to the floor before the red head. "Time to die..." Gaara whispered coldly as he looked on at the unconscious figure sprawled inelegantly as his feet, right hand rising to prepare the killing blow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." A voice whispered in his ears as a hand gripped his wrist tightly. Green eyes snapped to the side, locking onto clear blue ones. "No need to kill him, you've already won." Naruto explained as the other slowly withdrew his wrist, unblinking eyes never leaving the fox vessels.

"You stopped me." He stated more then asked. "I will kill you, and him." The sand ninja promised darkly, his voice more cold then snow before he vanished in a swirl of sand and reappeared next to his teammates just as medical Nin rushed over to the felled Rock Lee.

"Ahem..." Hayate said to regain everyone's attentions. "Winner: Gaara." He concluded before succumbing to a fit of lunge wrenching coughs.

_'Tenten_

_Vs._

_Mai'_

Naruto jumped up, rejoining his two friends just as the two girls descended to the ruined arena floor. "That was fast..." Neji commented quietly as he focused on Naruto.

"And stupid..." Shikamaru added in with a sigh.

"That was foolish and could have given away your full potential from everyone here." Neji berated in a whisper, white eyes looking for anyone stupid enough to eavesdrop, but noted all attention focused to the battle bellow. "But... You saved the life of my teammate. For that I am grateful." He concluded with a tiny hint of a smile which caused a certain pineapple headed young man to mutter something along the lines of troublesome people.

"Winner: Mai." Hayate called, though by one look in his eyes he was starting to bore.

"That was fast..." Neji muttered before looking over at the battle floor, nothing the hundreds of weapons lying everywhere.

_'Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Leiko Haya.'_

Sasuke and a darkly cloaked girl descended the stairs, Sasuke tense from the pain in his neck, and the girl mysterious with not being able to see anything save for the glow of her crimson eyes from the shadowed hood of her dark purple coverings.

"Commence."

Bringing her hand up, Haya turned to look at the examiner. "I have no desire to fight this child." A twinkling voice stated, before she looked back at the boy. "I forfeit." She said calmly before turning and walking back up.

"Okay... Uchiha Sasuke is the winner by default." Hayate explained, eyes observing a clearly pissed off Uchiha heir, who broodingly made his way back up the balcony only to be dragged away by Kakashi.

_'Hisa_

_Vs._

_Kohanna'_

The two teammates looked at each other with a cold look as they both moved to the floor. The brainier of the two had various machines on her person, eyes hidden behind dark framed glasses, while Kohanna was a quiet girl with simple and plain features.

"Begin."

With a small brainy smirk, Hisa pulled off a tiny device from her person and dropped it to the floor, mouth opening to order her next move before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

"What happened?" Was the dominating question ringing through the air.

"Genjutsu..." Shikamaru commented with a sigh, glad that the preliminaries were finally over. And to be honest, they did not end with a bang. It finished off rather pitifully...

- - - - - - -

**End of Chapter **Thanks for reading! Please Review! Ja!

Kokoro wa Tsunagari : Chain Mind Link


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** As stated many times over, I do not own Naruto, nor anything else.

**Pairings: **Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Kakashi/Iruka. Please note that the Seme is listed first and uke second.

**Warnings: **There will be violence, course language and boy on boy romance with possible girl on girl and boy on girl romance.

**A/N: **Classes are back in session. T.T Meaning the updates won't likely be quick. Stupid classes holding up so much of my precious fic writing time.

**Chapter 11**

"Could I have all the Genin who passed the preliminaries return to the arena floor?" The Hokage asked, as he moved forward, pipe in his mouth.

The Genin all made their way down, some leapt, some walked and some used a form of teleportation Jutsu to make it down. "Thank you." He said as he motioned for both Ibiki and Anko to step forward. "Congratulations on getting this far into the Chuunin Selection Exams. I can honestly admit that we are most pleased with your progress and I am certain that all of you are anxious to know when and where the finals are, along with who your opposition will be." He concluded as he brought his left hand up and pulled his pipe from the corner of his mouth, holding it absently.

"The final part to this exam will be held at the central arena. Those from Konoha will already know its location, as for the applicants from foreign lands, please feel free to ask anyone for directions." He paused, eyes roaming the group, halting slightly on a blond haired male as he fought back a frown. "As for when: it'll start at noon, one month from now. All you will need to be present on the battle field before noon, any later and you will be disqualified. No exceptions." He said as he motioned for the two ninja he had called forward to draw out a box and a tournament roster that had blanks for names to go.

"Each of you are to draw a number from this box," He said while motioning to the female ninja who held the box in hand.

No one needed further words, as they all moved forward in an orderly fashion to retrieve pieces of paper from within the box and Morino Ibiki hurriedly wrote the names of the people holding the numbers in the correct place, before placing the name of the only absent person in the remaining blank. "Alright!" He called out as he finished writing the names. "Match one will be Hyuuga Neji against Mai. Match two: Gaara versus Asa Haru. Match three: Nara Shikamaru and Temari. Match four: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Match five: Kohanna versus Kankurou. And match six will be the victor of match five and Aburame Shino." He concluded as he held the roster out for the Genin gathered to see.

Sarutobi nodded at the two before continuing. "These matched will be much the same as the ones you all participated in today. But this time you will have one full month to prepare for them, and not be nigh exhausted when you commence them." He stopped and took a breath of burning tobacco. "Are there any questions?" He asked after a moment of silence.

A hand half rose in a lazy gesture, causing the elderly leader of the Hidden Village to nod in approval for the question to be voiced. "Judging by the set up of the battle order this is a tournament. Tournaments have as many rounds as there are needed to determine a victor; meaning only one person comes out on top. Will that sole winner have the chance of becoming Chuunin and no one else?" He asked with an intelligent air.

"An excellent question." Sarutobi admitted with a nod. "Though there will be only one over all winner in this, that does not mean that only he or she can become a Chuunin. I along with other higher ranked ninja will evaluate each battle carefully, noting everyone's actions and from there we will determine whether or not you are suited to becoming a higher ranked ninja.

"Since this is set up as a tournament, you will all have plenty of opportunities to show off your skills and knowledge. This will give you a higher chance of proceeding into the next stage of being a ninja." He concluded, his words given them something to chew over.

"Are there anymore questions?" Sarutobi inquired eyes once again roaming the gathered applicants. "No?" He asked as he saw no one stepped forward. "Alright then, everyone save Uzumaki Naruto is dismissed." He concluded and everyone began slowly making their way out.

"We'll wait for you outside." Neji whispered into the blonde's ear, before both he and Shikamaru proceeded to the doors.

It took a few minutes before all applicants and lower ranking officials left, leaving the Hokage, Naruto and a few Jounin leveled ninja.

"Naruto." Sarutobi began before he moved to stand before the Genin. "I am aware that both you and Sasuke were delivered a gift from Orochimaru." He stated bluntly. "Hatake-san has already taken Sasuke so that he might be able to seal the curse mark on his neck." He explained gravely, while Anko and Ibiki silently observed.

"Now, you are perhaps wondering why Kakashi didn't take you as well?"

"No." Naruto said with a deep sigh, one that sounded deep and profound. "I would gather that this seal wouldn't work on me, and if it did, it may cause serious repercussions. After all, we have no knowledge of how the curse mark seal would affect the seal of the Kyuubi." He surmised, shocking the Hokage who had never seen this side to the blond.

After a moment to regain his composure, Sarutobi nodded. "Correct." He said with pride evident in his elderly voice. "You have grown much since I saw you last." He admitted with a small smile. "May I see the seal my foolish student left you?"

Naruto held out his wrist, revealing the four-pronged shurriken-shaped, seal that had small circles between each prong. The Village Leader took the boy's arm, and carefully studied the mark, his two examination chiefs peering curiously over the man's shoulder. "Hmmm…" He released after a few minutes of observation.

"In all my yeas since my student's betrayal I have seen many of his curse marks. They very in size and form, but some look similar to others. This is the first time I have seen this exact marking. I find it strange that Orochimaru gave you this new deviation of it, while Sasuke got a more common shaped one. I find it even stranger that his is relatively normal since I know he was the intended target before the forest." He explained as he let Naruto go and turned to walk away from him.

"Well… In any case, I want you to be extra cautious now that you have that mark. Should it pain you, or do anything out of the ordinary I ask that you come immediately to me and tell me. There is nothing we can do, for all curse masters have long since fallen extinct, and their teachings lost to only time." He concluded in farewell before he, Anko and Ibiki left the building in swirls of leaves leaving the blond alone.

'_Kit… ' _Kyuubi spoke up. _'I know a place. One that is quite far from here, that has been long forgotten by the people of this world. This place in an ancient civilization hidden by the greatest defenses and illusions to ever greet this earth. This place was once home to both humans and demons that lived together in peace, where relationships between both races weren't yet taboo. But this place had fallen many centuries ago to a great plague that left few survivors who abandoned the place._

'_Now it sits there, empty of human and demonic lives. But not empty of teachings, and knowledge.' _ He added before pausing. _'There is a tower, filled full of the ancient knowledge. Of skills long forgotten. We should go there. I want to see what all the legends have told us of.'_ He finished just as Naruto turned and began to make his exit.

'Sounds interesting…' Naruto commented thoughtfully as he walked outside and took a look around. "Neji, Shikamaru." He greeted his two friends who were leaning against the outside wall with a smirk. "Are you two up for a training trip?" He inquired as the three of them regarded the forest that had to once again pass through so that they could return to the village.

"Sounds troublesome…" Shikamaru commented with a sigh. "But highly promising…" He added after a few seconds before half nodding in agreement. "I'll go… If you can get my mother and the Hokage to permit it…"

"Don't worry, I'll persuade them. What about you Neji?" He asked as he turned away from the slouching preteen to look at the newly ranked teen.

"I'll speak with Hisashi-sama so long as you take care of the Hokage. But I'd like both of you to be with me when I talk to the head of my family." He stated as he tucked his hands in his pockets as the trio slowly made their way back into the Forest of Death.

"That should be a breeze. The Old-man will likely say yes to my leaving should I say I am trying to balance my prowess with the curse seal. But he wouldn't want me to go out alone. That is where you two come into play. He would like me to go with someone I trust, and who trusts me in return. Therefore you two are the likeliest candidates." He said as he leapt up to a high branch, Neji and Shikamaru in tow.

"Also… We can get away without actual parental permission, if the Hokage can write it down as a mission. That would make things less complicated and would give us more time to complete the task as we will most probably need a high percent of this month we have to arrive, learn, practice, and return." He summed up as they met with the river once more.

"That would most defiantly be best." Neji commented as the three of them leapt down from the trees and landed smoothly on the steadily rushing river. "My uncle wouldn't question a mission."

"My mother won't make a big deal of it either. She knows the importance of missions…." Shikamaru added in his twos bits as the three of them rushed only the water, dodging logs and rocks floating and placed.

Three hours later

"Hokage-sama!" A male voice called out. Startling the man behind the desk who had been deeply absorbed in a mountain of paperwork.

"Yes?" Sarutobi called through the door.

"Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto are requesting an audience with you." The same voice said, his voice somewhat muffled by the heavy door that separated them.

"Let them in." He ordered; his voice curious as to what those three would want. Especially since he had spoken with the latter person of the three not too long ago.

The door opened. In walked three of the most promising Genin he had seen in quite some time. "Please sit." The Hokage stated, old eyes watching the three politely sit upon the cushions before his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your unexpected visit?"

"Hokage-sama." Naruto began with a nod his head. "Sorry to intrude but we have a favor to request." He said by way of explanation.

"What sort of favor?" The man asked as he threaded his hands together and set them on the desk.

"One of the rules this village has set was: those who are to participate in the Chuunin exams are free from missions so that they can train and not be disqualified due to injuries induced by the mission. We," He said as he motioned towards the three of them, "Would like permission to leave both Konoha and the Fire Country for training. It would be more effective for us to train outside of our borders and away from civilization.

"But, we know that both Shikamaru's and Neji's families will not permit it, so we were wondering if you could give us a fake mission. One that would give us the chance to achieve the training needed for the finals of the exams." He concluded; blue eyes sharp and locked onto the Hokage's.

"So you wish for me to grant you leave." The old man said with a sigh before taking a deep breath of tobacco. "I suppose that by requesting this you have a second purpose besides training." He summed up, taking in Neji an Shikamaru's lack of expressions and Naruto's calm indifference.

"Even if we did have a second reasoning, which we don't, we would return within the proper time frame, and show our allies that we aren't weak. Do you grant us permission?" Naruto asked with a serious air.

Sarutobi released a deep sigh. "Well… I have a feeling that you three would sneak out if I said no and I can't afford to mark you three as missing nin. Very well." He sighed as he pulled out a blank document and pulled out his ink pod before elegantly painting several figures.

"I will grant you permission, and indeed give you this 'mission.' You are to travel beyond our borders, and retrieve a precious stone from a foreign country. Good luck." He said before handing the paper he had just written upon to Naruto and the three left without a word of thanks, though they did bow.

'I have a feeling that their futures hold interesting possibilities.' He thought with a lopsided smile before he resumed his work.

Dawn Next Morning

Konoha was silent. Her grand skies a cascade of rich gold, pinks, reds, yellows and oranges, dying the clouds awe inspiring colors. Dawn silently greeted the still sleeping town, promising a gorgeous day to the soon to waken people.

At the Eastern Gates stood Naruto, arms crossed over his chest as he relaxed, leaning against the tall wall. Blue eyes that opposed the glory of the midday sky were closed to the world. At his side sat a small black bag. He was ready for the start of a new adventure.

A clicking noise grew louder through the air, as a tall man approached the gate, his eyes sharp. "Kid." He stated with a frown as he paused in his path towards the village's exit. "Why are you here?" He inquired, as he moved a wayward strand of silver hair from his dark eyes.

"Mission." Naruto stated, unmoving, eyes remaining firmly shut.

The man, tall, and built for strength frowned slightly, was somewhat disappointed that the child didn't seem to acknowledge him. "Why would a pipsqueak like you have a mission that looks as though it takes place outside the village?"

"Simple." Naruto spoke up, opening startling blue eyes that caused the older ninja before him to widen his eyes in shock. "Myself and two others are best suited for it, and Hokage-sama thought it would be perfect training for the finals of the Chuunin exams." He concluded, blue eyes regarding the man.

"A Genin…" The man sighed. "Tell you what, I'll train you, and those other two. It's a great deal." The man offered with a smirk. 'My dear student… The eyes of your legacy hold great strength. He will go far, and as my thanks to you, I will help him, and his friends. Strength lies more in numbers than it does in a single soul.'

"Judging by your apparel, and the way you hold yourself, I gather that you are Jiraiya. One of the Legendary Sannin. Student of Sarutobi, teammate of Tsunade the greatest medical ninja, and Orochimaru the traitorous man obsessed with immortality and techniques." He summed up in a nut shell.

"You smacked the nail right on the head brat." Jiraiya said with a serious look. "But you forgot to mention my incredible skills as a writer. After all, I am not the Legendary Frog Hermit for nothing." He said with a smirk.

"Icha Icha Paradise. That little orange book made for perverted minds." The blond sighed. "Ero-sennin…" The blond muttered causing the white haired man to visibly twitch.

"Don't call me that. Especially when I am offering you and your friends the chance to learn under one of the Sannin." He said in an attempt to regain the upper hand.

"At this point I'd have to decline your offer. My team and I have matters to attend to." Naruto said as he pushed himself from the wall.

Jiraiya was about to open his mouth to respond, but Naruto hastened to bring his hands up in a seal. "Orioke no Jutsu!" Naruto called before bursting into smoke, that once clear revealed a naked blond woman, with long wavy hair that cam forward to hide her chest, her lifted thigh covering her female parts.

Like a rocket, blood spurted from his noise in a crimson spray. Flinging him backwards unconscious, leaving the blond who puffed back to normal.

"Dirty old man…" Naruto muttered before he turned to the side just in time to see Neji slowly turn the corner. "Hey." He greeted with a smile and a wave, noting the Hyuuga's curious look at the nose-bleeding man lying unconscious.

"Morning." Neji replied with an amused look shinning in his white and generally cold eyes. "I take it you were annoyed by him." He stated, eyes briefly flickering over to the nose-bleeding and comatose old man.

"Yes, Ero-sennin wanted us to drop this training mission and go under his wing. I told him that was not presently a wise choice. Knowing he wouldn't agree with my choice I had to incapacitate him until after our departure." The blond explained with a small smirk and a shrug before he bent down and retrieved his pack.

Placing the dark bag over his shoulder he looked over in the direction that the Hyuuga had come from and noted a slouching figure walking towards them. "Oi Shikamaru, hurry up!" The Kyuubi vessel called, earning both him and Neji a grunt, though the boy didn't once hasten his slack pace.

"Alright, we will need to make good time of our traveling, that way we will have maximum time to get done that which needs to be done." The blond said, earning him twin nods of understanding before the three left in blurs, immediately taking to the trees.

Chuunin Exam Arena, day of the exam finals

"We are missing three combatants; do any of you know where they are?" Genma asked the line of Genin that stood before him, while absently nibbling on his Senbon needle.

Several of the participants shock their heads, though Sasuke, who was surprisingly on time even though he had been training with a Jounin with a nasty habit of being late, turned and looked around. 'Damn it dobe.' The Uchiha survivor thought with a frown. 'I want to fight you; you had best not be disqualified.'

The crowd began to become irritated, impatient shouts raining down from the stands high above the arena ground. "I guess I have no choice then…" Genma muttered with a sigh, knowing that much of the crowd would be displeased to loose three participants, especially a Hyuuga prodigy.

"Well then," He began, his words grabbing the attention of all present. "I have no other choice. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto are—"

"Wait!" A voice called out, mingling with the sounds of slamming doors. In came three people, three males, each walking with a confident aura around them. "Sorry we're late." Naruto greeted with a smirk. "You see we got a little caught up in a tower and we had to wait for the hero to save us. Then we realized that we were the heroes, so we had to devise a way out." Naruto explained confidently, causing many of the Konoha ninja to sweat drop. He sounded so much like his sensei.

"Okay then." Genma said with an amused smirk and he motioned the three to join the line, eyes regarding their calm and impassive auras. 'Must have been one hell of a training they went through.' He thought with an appreciated glance, knowing that if Konoha higher ups would learn their training method they would jump all over it. It would make all their Shinobi strong.

"Without further ado, let me explain the rules. There are no rules. It is the same as the preliminaries. You are to fight, imploring all you have to offer in a battle against another. If you fall unconscious or are no longer able to fight, that you lose." He concluded. "While waiting for your match, you are to be there." He explained, pointing up at a balcony, not too far up, set lower then all the spectators. Now can I have everyone, save Hyuuga Neji and Mai, proceed up to that balcony."

Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto exchanged a nod before the former and the latter of the three turned and left for the waiting area, having already given their friend their silent wishes of luck.

Neji looked at his opponent, noting the girl from sand looked much the same as the other female from the other sand team. She too had blond hair, though it was a darker shade, but it was up in four spiked pigtails. Her eyes, a light brown color, radiated the same confidence as Temari. She wore an identical outfit, save hers was a deep plume color, and instead of one massive fan she had two medium sized ones.

"Alright, first match is Hyuuga Neji of Konoha against Mai of Suna." Genma said as he looked between the fiery female and the icy prodigy. "Fight!" He called as he wiped his left hand down, signaling the beginning of their match.

Mai reached up, and pulled one of her dark colored fans from its back holster, and opened it before her in a swirl of dust. With a smirk she waved the fan, causing great blades of wind to shoot out, slicing clean through the Hyuuga. "That was easy." She said with a pride0filled smirk, only to have it whipped clean as the bloodied male in pieces was engulfed in smoke. 'A substitution.' He inwardly growled, eyes widening as she saw the item used as his decoy.

"My fan!" She cried in horror, turning to look over at her back, as though hoping the it was a genjutsu that had caused her to see that, but no. On her back was simply an empty holster for her fans. "You bastard! I'll fucking kill you for that!" She raged.

She turned around in a slowly circle, eyes a blaze and a snarl escaping her cracked lips. "Come out here you coward!" She screeched, though received no answer. Mai saw red. In sheer fury she began to swing her fan in all directions, forming great wind sickles, which tore into the dirt, the trees, and even the arena walls, causing much dust to rise and cover the field.

Halting, she narrowed her eyes, seeing nothing through the dust. 'If I can't see him, he can't see me.' She thought while panting.

"You have entered my divination." A calm voice rang out, reaching the ears of all present. "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!"

Wide eyes, Mai couldn't move as she was suddenly assaulted with fast paced gentle hits, coming, seemingly from every direction.

The dust settled. "Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms! Sixty-four Palms! One hundred and twenty-eight palms!" Neji concluded as he became visible, standing before the girl as she crumbled to the ground. "It is futile, no matter what you do." He finished, the veins on either side of his eyes, loosing their bulge as the girl succumbed to darkness.

Genma moved forward, kneeling down to check the girl's pulse. 'She's alive. He purposely missed all of the vitals, hitting only points that would cause her to fall weak, rendering her useless for quite sometime.' Genma noted, eyes flicking up to the Hokage of Konoha who was seated with the Kazekage upon the highest balcony. Eyes met, and a brief nod was given from Sarutobi before Genma stood and motioned for the medical ninjas to come. "Winner of the first round is Hyuuga Neji." He called, his words met with great cheers.

Genma nodded at the unscathed Hyuuga, who nodded in return before being surrounded in a swirl of leaves, disappearing before reappearing upon the balcony beside Naruto.

"Round two, could I please have Gaara of the Desert and Asa Haru of Grass." Genma called out, watching as the red head was encompassed in sand before appearing on the ground, while the other simply leapt down from the balcony, landing with a great thump that shook the arena.

"Begin!" He cried as he leapt back out of the way.

"What a pipsqueak!" Haru laughed merrily, as he patted his wide girth.

"Time to die." Gaara said in response, darkly outlined, green eyes narrowed ominously as the cork from his gourd fell from its place, spilling sand to the ground.

"Cocky too!" Haru said seriously as he held his palm out. "You should be more cautious, for my skills are the weakness to yours." He stated with a nod as he pulled his palm up to face the red haired ninja.

His hand suddenly glowed before rigged, thorn covered vines began to grow from his flesh in swaying tendrils. "You who move the sand of the earth will meet the plants whose roots penetrate even the densest of earthly matter."

The vines shot forth, striking like a serpent, only to encounter a wall of sand, making barely a scratch. "Ah yes." Haru chuckled. "I had forgotten about your sand walls. Not matter." He said as the vines began to wrap around the other, encasing the five sided walls of sand in a thick layer of blooming vines that sprouted tree branches and dark flowers that moved of their own free will.

"My pets penetrate the wall of sand. Feast on his blood and add his prowess to all that you have garnered from the other misfortunate souls." He said cheerfully while watching in interest as the plant ball suddenly constricted, crushing the sand and all within it. "That was easy."

"Die." A cold voice from behind stated, causing the plant user to whip about, eyes widening as they landed on the cross-armed red-head. "You escaped." He muttered in shock, as the other lifted his right hand up just as sand encompassed the large male from Grass Country.

"Sabaku Kyuu." Gaara muttered before bringing his hand higher. "Sabaku Sousou." He stated callously as he gripped his hand into a fist causing a great snapping and squelching noise to ring out as blood rained from the sand sphere.

Gulping, Genma moved back to the center arena, moving over to the mutilated corps that was no longer distinguishable. "Winner: Gaara." He called out as he looked at the gore laden ground as blood dyed sand moved back into the gourd on the red head's back as the young man teleported himself back up to the balcony. Uncaring of the bits of gore and blood that were on his person.

Scattered applause echoed dully through the arena, many of the spectators not wishing to applaud for such a vicious murder.

"Nara Shikamaru of Konoha and Temari of the Sand." Genma called.

Temari swung her great fan open as she leapt from the balcony, gliding down to the proctor on top of her weapon. Mere meters from the ground she slid from her weapon and landed catlike, fan closed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he stood on the railing before walking vertically down the walk, hands absently tucked into his pocket.

"500 Ryou says he throws the match." Naruto gambled earning him a small smirk from the Hyuuga.

"I'd rather not wager against you when I feel the same about this battle." Neji commented as the Nara reached center field.

"Fight!" Genma called before jumping away again.

"Great... a girl…" Shikamaru sighed before slowly pulling his hands out of his pockets, making it look like a laborious task. "Troublesome…"

"Well aren't you a sexist." Temari growled as she leapt backwards bringing her fan down in a swirl of dust filled wind. Yellow dust rose, covering the center of the arena, taking several minutes to settle once more.

Shikamaru was visible leaning against the shaded wall, while Temari was still at the center frowning at the male. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded with an angered twitch as she saw him yawn.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." He said with a sigh, a black shadow racing out from his location causing Temari to run backwards, moving several meters before the shadow grew too thin and was unable to progress any further.

"I get it." Temari said as she scratched a line in the dust. "You can only extend your shadow so far. Which means you can't get me so long as I am on this side of the line." She concluded smugly. "Unlucky for you that I am a mid to long rang fighter." She boasted as she swung her fan, shooting great blades of wind to his side of the arena.

As the dust settled a black sphere large enough to contain a person become visible, sitting in the same spot that the Nara has been. "What the hell?" Temari asked as sweat beaded from her brow. "It looks like a ball of… shadows…" She summed up as she raised her fan and took a tentative step forward, before smirking violently. "Dai Kamaitachi!" She shouted, as great whirlwinds of blades shot forth, slashing mercilessly at the ball of darkness.

"Come on." She whispered as she eyed the blades slowly hack the sphere to shreds, leaving the shadows to disperse in the lifeless area. "What…?" Temari whispered aloud.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru called out from behind the blond girl, shadow extending faster than she could react, and grasping onto her, causing her to mimic him, as he stood with his hands tucked in his pocket. "That was troublesome…" He sighed. "You should quit being a ninja, you reveal too much information that could be used against you.

"First: your assumption in regards to my attack was wrong, had I moved, or the sun set further in the Western sky, the darkness would have grown, giving me an advantage. Second: You told me straight out that you weren't a close ranged fighter, which I could have used to get in close and take you down. Third: You easily fell for a decoy. One that you would have realized was one had you sensed for chakra." He sighed.

"Just… finish me off already." Temari whispered dejectedly as she looked down.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He paused, "The next move in this dance would require more chakra then I have, meaning it would fail and you would win. For me it's a loose, loose situation. I surrender." He said as he looked towards Genma and nodded before dispelling his technique and teleporting up to the balcony.

"Neji… Had you counter-betted against me I'd be 500 Ryou richer." Naruto sighed as he patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Oh well, we're proud of you Shikamaru. But you didn't have to lie to make her look good, both Neji and I know that you have plenty more chakra to take her down and wipe the floor with several other contestants and not break a sweat."

"He's right." Neji added with a small nod. "The three of us didn't train to be as weak as that. Oh well, I suppose that now you have a trump-card. In a tight spot you'd have the upper hand as everyone would be likely to underestimate you."

"Yeah… yeah…" He sighed before slouching on the railings.

"All right…" Genma said, his voice loud above the boos of the crowd. "Winner: Temari." He announced with an annoyed expression. "Next match: Uzumaki Naruto against Uchiha Sasuke, both Genin of Konoha!" He called out, and instantly the disproving sounds were erased and replaced by mad cheering.

"_The_ Uchiha Sasuke!"

"The only survivor of the Uchiha massacre?"

"I wonder if he has his Sharingan yet."

Voices mingled with the cheers; though Naruto heard them both as his blue eyes flickered to the side and met onyx briefly.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said with a small nod before leaping over the railing and landing quietly without raising any dust from the battle ground.

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed before he vanished from his spot in a whirl of leaves, only to arrive in a second leaf fall at Genma's side.

"Fight!"

Black and blue clashed a second time. "Sasuke, in the past you have beaten me each and every time in everything we did. "But I no longer wish to hide what I have to offer, no more do I desire to act with cowardice and hide behind cracked facades, and fading masks. From this point forward I cast down all false ties that bond me, all pretences that I comply with and all faces that I once used to appeal to the eyes of others." Naruto concluded with a calm but honest look. "I fear nothing you can offer."

Sasuke let out a low breath. "Dobe, those words are too big for you. Whose dictionary did you steal?" Sasuke asked as he closed his dark eyes, only to open them seconds later, the onyx was crimson. He had opened his Sharingan. "I do not know what the hell you're trying to gain by saying those words like that, but I sure as hell won't fall for your bluffs!" He said coldly.

"These words are my own as are the prowess I wield my own. I will make you see the truth, just as your elder brother opened your eyes to the world." He said, his words causing the other to tense.

"How do you know about my brother?" Sasuke demanded with narrowed eyes.

"I have met him once before." Naruto admitted as he watched the other lower himself into a Taijutsu stance.

"I will beat you, I will become stronger than that man and I _will_ kill him!" Sasuke vowed with a low growl. "Kakashi-sensei trained me from the sealing of my curse till midnight last night. I will show you my progress!" He snarled as he raced forward.

Fist smacked against a flat palm with a slapping echo, though the punched hand did not move back, nor did its owner look fazed. "Is all that you have learnt? You seem weaker." The blond admitted with a frown as he tucked below the Uchiha's sweeping kick that was aimed for his head. "And slower."

Sasuke used the spinning motion his missed kick gave him to bring his other foot in a ground-sweep kick which the other hand-sprung out of the way. "This seems vaguely familiar." Naruto said cheerfully as though commenting on the weather. "Oh yes, this is just like our bell exam, where you and Kakai-sensei were engaged in a Taijutsu round."

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled as he jumped up, hands flying through familiar seals. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He cried before unleashing a great breath, causing a mass fireball to flow from his dark lips.

The flames struck Naruto before engulfing him in a raging inferno just as Sasuke landed on the ground with a superior smirk. "Still a dead-last loser." He breathed proudly as he flicked his bangs away from his eyes, watching as the fire smoldered itself out, leaving but a charred place.

"Katon Mihon: Yureru Hono'o Bakudan!" Naruto called before a great bright light flooded the stadium, causing everyone to close their eyes, lest they be blinded. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" The blond called just as the light vanished, allowing the spectators to slowly reopen their eyes and look towards an immobile Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto, who stood before him.

"You are quite foolish to fall so easily for my ploy, and careless to underestimate me." The Kyuubi vessel berated with a sigh. "Don't worry, I won't end this now or you'll never learn.' He admitted before releasing his freezing technique, allowing the other to move.

"Dobe…." Sasuke growled, as the two commas in his crimson eyes began to swirl.

"Good, you no longer harbor false ideas that you can take it easy on me." He stated, silently noting the thrill and excitement flooding through the stadium as the spectators looked on in great spirits.

"Katon Housenka!" Sasuke shouted before inhaling a second breath and expelling multiple fire shots at his blond teammate.

"Katon Mihon: Hono'o kabe!" Naruto whispered in defense as a great flaming wall of fire rose from the dust between the two and absorbed the fireballs with a seemingly pleased increase in size. "Chakra Nageya!" He shouted mere moments later, causing blue energy to material before him in great numbers, which then shot forward, passing the flames unhindered and shooting at the dark haired Genin.

Sasuke, wide-eyed, leapt into several fast back flip hand-springs, dodging most of the chakra darts, though a few managed to graze him, leaving welts and in some cases bleeding scratches. "Is that all?" Sasuke teased as he came to a halt. "All the power you claim to have can only cause scratches!" He mocked the other as he stepped back, colliding lightly with a tree.

"Are you so certain that, that is all I can manage?" He sighed. "Mizu Sutairu: Gekido Tsunami" Naruto called as the flame wall vanished, in it's place came forming water particles. Ones that move so very fast, hurriedly summoning forth a massive wall of water which grew steadily larger by the millisecond. He then unleashed it.

The surge of water raged forward, brutalizing the earth, tearing out any and all plants, including the deep rooted trees and it showed the pitiful boy no mercy. It raged on, swirling this way and that, though it was gentle with its caller. It gently brought him up above all the other water in a seemingly solid pillar of clear water, unaffected by the whirling and wild depths below.

Blue eyes watched as a figure emerged from the water with a great drawing in of air. "Do you forfeit?" Naruto asked calmly, having not yet broken a sweat.

"Bastard…" Sasuke cursed venomously while concentrating chakra into his hands and feet so that he could pull himself out of the swirling waters and to a shaky stand on the arena wall. "I'll show you who's best! I'll beat you!" He snarled as his left hand clenched his right wrist.

Sasuke channeled blue chakra into his wrist, the sound of a thousand birds rising from it. "Chidori!" He cried as he raced down the wall and across the water top, moving towards the blond with speed that seemed a mere blur to all viewers.

Shocked, Naruto stepped a pace back, before his mind kicked in. "So he isn't holding back anymore…" He muttered to himself. "I suppose I have to finish this battle now."

With a sigh he brought his hands forward into a prayer position and closed his eyes, much to the astonishment of everyone there. With a deep breath he concentrated, as a blue floating ring appeared around his hands as he tilted them so that his finger tips where pointed at Sasuke.

"Gimu-teki na Wa Chikara Tojikomeru: Kanshu Chikaro." Naruto whispered quietly, yet his words carried to all present as the ring vanished from his hands before reappearing around Sasuke's upper torso, burning a deep blue color as he froze in his steps and his Chidori vanished from his hand.

"I have rendered you unable to use any of the ninja arts. Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu are all presently out of your reach. I have temporarily sealed your chakra within your own body, plus bound you in a ring that renders you unable to move of your own free will, yet should I wish you to move your body would obey." Naruto explained as he leapt down from his pillar and landed upon the water's surface.

Silently he moved over to the other and stood before him, eye to eyes even though the blond was shorter. Reaching into his weapon's pouch he withdrew a kunai and pressed it to the Uchiha's throat. "I win." He whispered, causing the crowd to break into great cheer as Genma leapt down and announced the boy the winner.

"No mere Genin can defeat me." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear before he pulled back and began to walk away, not even pausing as he released his hold on his Jutsu, giving Sasuke all his freedom back and he moved over to the balcony that was sitting just a step above the water's level, and rejoined his friends.

"You showed off, even though that wasn't your full power." Neji noted with a small smile as he nodded his approval at Naruto.

"Alright, for the next match can I have Kohanna and Kankurou down here?" Genma called as the water finished draining from the battle zone.

"Actually!" Kankurou spoke up, drawing much attention to himself. "I forfeit the match. " He called, earning him several shocked glances.

"Okay…" Genma said. "Kankurou has forfeit the match, automatically making Kohanna proceed to the next round. Kohanna and Aburame Shino, please come here."

"Begin!" Genma called before jumping back.

The two silent figures stood still, eyes behind dark shades boring into eyes of calm indifference. It was a stare-off. And the crowd was beyond displeased, for heated words and projectiles were thrown down from above. "Fight already!"

"I surrender." Kohanna said quietly as she raised her hand and bowed towards Shino before walking off.

"Okay…." Genma stated. "Kohanna has surrendered, automatically handing the bug user the pass to move on to the next round.

"Could I have Gaara of the Desert and Hyuuga Neji return to the arena?" He called over the unsatisfied cries of the spectators.

"Neji… Please be cautious of the sand, I think it's controlled by not only him, but another more dangerous presence within him." Naruto whispered into Neji's ear, only loud enough for Shikamaru and Neji to hear.

"You mean a demon?" Shikamaru concluded with a scowl.

"Yes. But I don't think this demon is even remotely like Kyuubi. In his presence I can feel the bloodlust radiating from him. I can smell the thick layers of blood plaguing the sand of that gourd. I can an aura over-lapping Gaara's, and by just looking in his eyes I can see that if the boy were to fall asleep he would loose a piece of himself to his demon." He drew a breath as he noticed Gaara disappear down the hall which led to the stairs and down to the arena. "Judging by the behavior, and all the facts that I have gathered from my brief observations of him, my guess is that he is Shukaku. A one tailed raccoon-dog." He concluded.

"But, just because he has one tail is no reason to underestimate him. One tail demons are far stronger then most Anbu level Ninja." Shikamaru concluded, having been taught the power bases of the Demonic Beings. "Neji-kun, I advise you to be extra cautious."

"Yes. If he does indeed harbor Shukaku inside of him, he will try to kill you, to murder you as he did his last opponent." Naruto said in serious agreement, earning both him and Shikamaru a curt nod. "Don't die." He finished, just before the Hyuuga prodigy teleported down to the arena.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Yes. He may get hurt, but I have a feeling that it won't be lasting damage, nor will he die." Naruto said with a firm nod, as he regarded the cross-armed Suna Ninja as the red-head exited the stairwell.

"He has fresh blood on his cheek." Shikamaru commented with a frown. "Also, he took longer in that passage then necessary. " He also noted as Gaara came to a halt.

"He killed delegations from one of the feudal lords here." Naruto summed up, blue eyes scanning the visible spectators across the field, blue eyes locking onto sweating lords, who were likely loosing their side of their bets. "My guess is that a Feudal Lord was insecure in his gamble, making an outrageous bet, got his lackeys to try and convince Gaara to throw the match." He noted.

"No one thinks that Neji will win, but that is because he hasn't yet shown his true potential." Naruto added while his eyes moved back to observe Neji and Gaara.

"Begin!" Genma called.

"Does that mean that you too are of the impression that he won't win?" Shikamaru asked lightly.

"Correct as ever. He is strong, of that I haven't a single doubt. But we mustn't forget that Gaara-san has the prowess of a single-tailed demon… Now, who ever preformed the sealing ritual on it mustn't have done his research. He was unaware of the effects that the demon he sealed would have on its host. As such, the seal needs modification. I would love to be able to sit down and sum up a perfect method to thoroughly seal the beast, one that would make Gaara the one in control.

"But I have a gut feeling that I haven't the time for that and that it will need to be done sooner or later. Also, I have full reason to believe that Shukaku will try and resist, making the whole thing as you would say a troublesome situation." He concluded quietly, cautious as to not have the others hearing his words.

Down on the battle-field floor, the dust rose in waves of eye watering clouds, swirling, spinning, twirling like dancers between and around the two males standing at the center. The wind played as children would, pushing, pulling, tugging and swaying, yet neither combatants paid it much heed.

"You will die." Gaara promised in a calm breath, green eyes boring into white with a steady aura. "I will kill you." He finished as he slowly uncrossed his arms, letting them fall slowly to his side. "I will feast on your blood."

"You will, or will it be your demon, the one pulling the strings?" Neji asked in a voice that didn't carry far enough to reach anyone else's ears. "In any case, I suppose I ought start out strong and not falter." He said with a small smirk as the veins on either side of his eyes bulged. "Byakugan!"

"Suna Shuriken." Gaara said as he raised his hand up to the air while the cork on his gourd fell causing said to materialize in mid air.

Sand stars floated around the sand user, swirling ominously in place until he closed his fist causing the sand weapons to fly.

With not so much as a frown, Neji spun into action finger tips connecting briefly with the on coming projectiles, allowing him to channel chakra shockwaves into them. They exploded, in mini bursts of sand clouds before falling into the swirling mass on the ground.

Gaara frowned.

"Suna Bunshin no Jutsu." Gaara said next, causing two clones to appear, one on either side of him. Slowly, all three of them moved into a circle around the Hyuuga before all three of them slowly and simultaneously raised their hands, repeating the first technique. "Suna Shuriken."

Once more sand swirled around the Gaara figures, forming ninja stars before simply spinning in the air, completely defying all laws of physics.

They flew, all three Gaaras' sets of shuriken, moving rapidly towards the Hyuuga prodigy.

With a deep breath, Neji suddenly began to spin on spot, causing a great white orb to appear around him, while all the sand Shuriken crumbled on contact, till they were no more then a small circular pile on the ground as Neji came to a halt.

"Tou-sama." Hinabi spoke up, pale white eyes looking up at her father from where they were seated in the stands. "I thought that technique was solely known to the main family, but Neji-nisan can do it as well." He said with a slight frown.

"It is, but it would seem he has taught himself how to do it." Hisashi concluded with a slight frown. "He is a true prodigy child, to have been able to go so far on his own. If he had only been born into the main family, he would be an ideal heir." The man concluded with a hidden deep regret in his voice.

"Those eyes…" The true Gaara spoke up with a frown, "are annoying." He concluded with a displeased look.

"Hnn." Neji sneered before he raced forward. Since Gaara had just concluded his pansy-stepped testing it was now his turn. With great speed he rushed forward, and began to circle Gaara, lashing out with his chakra filled hands, only to meet sand, which he immediately poured his chakra shockwaves into as to disrupt the flow. Each blow was blocked by a steadily weaker shield of sand, and after a good fifty connections, Neji's hand passed through the miniscule, coarse dirt. His palm connected with the other's lower stomach, sending him skidding backwards as blood dribbled down his cheek.

Gaara slowly brought his hand up as his clones dissolved, brushing his hand against his cheek, green eyes looking at a familiar red and sticky substance. "Blood?" He asked in naught but whisper as an insane light appeared in his eyes. "You, you hurt me!" He stated darkly before rubbing all the red substance from his chin, eyes narrowing though they still held a disturbing look.

"I will enjoy ripping you to pieces and devouring your blood." He muttered in a sinister promise that brought chills to Neji, though he did not reveal his disturbance.

A wall of sand suddenly rose, separating the two of them, blocking both their view of the other. Or so a certain red head thought. Neji could still see his chakra pathways, and body with his Byakugan, the all seeing evil eyes that is said to be able to see through anything…

A second wall materialized behind the Hyuuga, followed by two more which joined the first two in a successful boxing in. "Die!" Was heard darkly from beyond the sands.

The sand walls quivered before growing razor sharp spikes of condense and compact sand. Trembling, they moved slowly forward, closing in a steady but slowly pace. "A diversion…" Neji whispered quietly, eyes flickering each and every way, seeking for a weak point in the sand walls.

---Flash Back---

Darkness boxed them in on all sides, constricting, binding, and smothering. He knew he would have broken had he been all alone, but he wasn't. No his two closest friends were there with him, standing at his sides. 'Naruto can see the light. Shikamaru is the strategist of unparalleled skill. Me? I am the bearer of the Hyuuga line, and I will defend the friends who would defend me in return.' The dark haired prodigy thought with resolve as he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes to the over bearing darkness.

"Byakugan!" He called, causing a great surge of white chakra to be expelled from his body and his white eyes to glow an eerie white.

"Naruto-kun, you said this to be a part of the City's defenses, meaning that these walls of darkness bear a weak point, one that would allow allies and such to enter unscathed but not scare free." Neji pointed out as he regarded the surrounding area. "There…" He said with deep conviction before grabbing a hold of Shikamaru's hand and the Nara in turn grabbed Naruto's before the dark haired young man pulled them out of the domineering blackness and into the light.

It was so bright, so blinding, that all three of them had to blink multiple times in order to adjust their eyes to the coming light after having left the shadows.

Before them lie a great stone city. One forged of green limestone, and despite the passage of time, they held their initial beauty. "That was the third and final defense of this city." Naruto said with a smile, blue eyes aglow with thrill at the sight before them.

"This is our destination. The city lost to time, one that's name has even been forgotten by Kyuubi. This place holds great secrets, great teachings, great theories. This is the lost city of human and demon kinds. "We said with a cheerful tone as he held his arms out, motioning to the gleaming city on which they over looked from the green-grass covered hill.

"That tower," He said pointing to the tallest structure within the city. "For this excursion, it is out goal. When next we come and are not limited to time, we can further explore this magnificent place."

"Why was a plague sent upon such a seemingly great utopia?" Shikamaru questioned lazily, though his eyes betrayed his normal persona as they were aglow with wonder.

"They tried to become like gods." Naruto stated sadly. "They built that tower in order to get closer to the Heavens. And in it they stored all their most prized secrets in an attempt to become glorified. They failed, the wrath of the gods had descended upon then, cursing their mortal flesh as if to prove that they would never reach beyond humanity." He concluded forlornly.

---- End Flash Back------

With a smirk, Neji brought his left hand towards the weakest point, his palm outstretched before the closing walls. "Kai!" He called as he channeled his chakra, causing a section of the weakest wall to crumble, allowing him to walk out unfazed. It was a trick he had leant within the tower, one that allowed someone to use a releasing technique for something behind a genjutsu.

With an echoing shifting noise, the walls collided before falling to dust, leaving both opponents facing each other.

"I wan to crush you, destroy you." Gaara muttered with a snarl as he face began to flash stretching and morphing before returning to its natural way.

"He's hit his limit." Naruto whispered from above, eyes narrowed upon the silently seething demon possessed male below. "Neji-kun…"

Gaara's chakra surged and his sand rose into the air around him. His shields were gone and his full strength was out for all to feel and quiver in. Neji sighed before realizing his hold on his Byakugan and focusing on the examination proctor. "He is beyond my skills, I surrender." Neji said firmly, his pride not even remotely fazed.

And with that he withdrew from the battle field and rejoined his team, much to the crowd's dismay. "Winner by forfeit is Gaara!" Genma shouted above the offended cries of the spectators.

Taking a deep breath Gaara withdrew from his bloodlust and calmly returned to the stairs.

"That means were are onto the next set." Genma stated as he absently flicked the Senbon needle in his mouth this way and that. "The next round is Temari and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Time to beat a child-like brat." Temari stated as she once against leapt onto her fan and glided down to the ground, while Naruto simply leapt down and walked over, hands in his pockets much as Shikamaru would do.

"Begin!"

Eyes clashed, blue cold and indifferent, while Temari's eyes shone with fiery determination. "You're going down." Temari promised darkly, eyes momentarily flicking upwards, towards her little brother, whom she knew would be her next opponent. That battle would be one she wouldn't fight.

" Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto muttered in her lapse of attention, hands forming the cross seal before hundreds of blond haired Genin appeared. All the clones and the original then removed a kunai from their weapons pouch and sliced their palms open.

They then preformed an 'x' seal. "Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu!" All of them stated simultaneously, each summoning three more clones.

"Shadow and Blood clones?" Temari voiced aloud, eyes wide in obvious shock over the two high level clone techniques so easily utilized. 'The shadow clones will be easier to destroy, one hit and they vanish, but the blood clones… They can take many hits, and the only way to destroy them is either to knock out or kill the original, or behead them.' She thought while sweating, spinningon spot trying to pinpoint the original.

'There!' She thought as she noticed one of them standing further back from the rest. 'That has to be him.' With a spin and a cry, she waved her great fan, causing mass air-blades to slice through the area, causing only two clones to turn to smoke. But the figure at the back stood still, cold eyes watching the wind as they connected and passed right through him, his image flickering.

"Genjutsu?" The blond female exclaimed loudly, with a frown before returning her focus to the other clones. 'Damn… He incorporated Genjutsu images of himself into the mass of clones, and even if I were to use the illusion release, with an area this big I would fail to fully dispel them all.'

A shift in the air reached Temari, causing her to rotate on spot, bring her fan up and swing, causing the on-coming shuriken and kunai to fall to the ground uselessly.

'Damn it! At this rate I'm going to exhaust myself… Wait! That's it, he is trying to make me tire myself out, and once I weaken enough, the real one will swoop in and take me down.' She inwardly smirked. 'Two can play this game.' She thought as she raised his fan up and swung it. "Kamaitachi!" She cried, causing violent blades of wind to form.

The blades struck out, in a zero to forty-five degree range, destroying all clones in its wake, blood flew, and smoke rose and only three figures remained unscathed as she slumped in false exhaustion, forcing her breath to come in big gulps. 'There!' She noted with a gleam as a figure broke into a sprint from the unscathed part of the clone mob.

Swinging her fan up, as the other got into range, she began to swing in an attack, only for her eyes to spot several exploding tags on him. "A clone!" She exclaimed before leaping up and backwards just as he exploded in a rush of crimson blood that covered the ground where he once stood.

"Koukegi Uzu!" One of the Narutos shouted as he leapt into the air and began to spin in spot, causing the winds themselves to join in.

'He's messing with the natural wind flow!' She thought in panic as she took a step backwards.

"Gimu-teki Na Wa Chikara Tojikomeru: Kanshu Chikaro!" Naruto called again, except from behind her, causing her to be bound by the ring that had taken down Sasuke. "You are unable to move, and use any of your techniques." A blond stated as all the illusions flickered from existence, followed by rising smoke, leaving only several hundred blood clones and one original.

"Dispel all your clones!" Temari growled, eyes looking towards the speaker of the voice.

"Very well." Another spoke before they all vanished from reality leaving Temari alone on the field.

"Where is he?" She whispered in shock.

"Right here." A voice from below her spoke, causing her o look down at the ground. "Not there." The voice stated. "Your fan." The blond said before the fan was engulfed in smoke, revealing the original. "I suppose that you were so used to the heaviness of your fan that you didn't notice that it was martially lighter than usual." He concluded.

Genma reappeared on the battleground. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" He called causing the cheers of the crowd to rise exponentially. "Ladies and gentlemen and honorable guests, we now only have two matches left. The next one is to be Uzumaki Naruto again, against Aburame Shino of the infamous bug user clan. "

Naruto inwardly sighed as he flicked a strand of golden hair from his eyes as Shino transported down. "Aburame-san." Naruto said with a nod towards the other.

"Uzumaki-san." Shino said in return politeness, head inclining a fraction of an inch. "My insects say that you are far stronger then anyone has seen." He stated with a hint of curiosity that wasn't exposed, but Naruto knew was there.

"Then I would guess that they are correct." Naruto affirmed absently.

"Begin!" Genma said, eyes curiously alight on the blond ninja who was not at all like the rumors that were circulating through the village and the Ninja ranks. 'Has he been tricking everyone, or are the others simple making false statements in regards to him as he bears the demon that had caused us all so much pain…'

Once again the match started with a stare down. Calm eyes clashing, yet no movement was made.

"Reiki Shi-Rudo!" Naruto called, causing a light blue glow to exit his skin and rest around his body in a shimmering shield that had not a single weakness. "Shino-kun, your bugs can't reach me." Naruto stated causing many of the ninja watching to tense at such a blatant mistake.

Shino's brow wrinkled slightly before bugs flew and crawled from his long sleeve, forming a buzzing cloud that moved towards the other boy. They crashed into the barrier and great sizzling sounds rose up as all the insects that collided with it went up in ciders before falling to dust.

"Told you." Naruto chuckled in amusement.

The bugs pulled back and hovered over their keeper as the Aburame boy eyed the glowing shield. "An impenetrable force field that annihilates all who touch it…" Shino stated with a small nod to show that he recognized Naruto as a worthy foe, after all, it was no easy task creating Jutsu and even harder to make a useful one.

"Kinjiru Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The blonde's voice rang out from behind Shino, causing him to turn and see a second Naruto with the same shield.

'That shield does more then just stop offensive moves, but it also hides auras, scents and sound.' Shino thought with slight surprise as a cloud of smoke rose beside the second Naruto.

"Kage Gesshoku." A quiet voice whispered to the blond as an extremely tall female walked forth from the smoke.

Her eyes were a brilliant orange, which vanished behind side-ways eyelids each time she blinked. Her hair was a deep blue, in long thin braids that reached her knees. Her skin was a deep olive color, and her sharp claw like nails shone an acidic green. The woman wore next to nothing, an ultra short black skirt that had a slit that reach just below the top of it. The top was a black bikini-like piece. She was hardly covered, causing many people in the audience to pass out with nose bleeds.

"I am Lady Anora." The woman said with a small nod, her voice ringing in amusement. "Mistress of the four-legged scale bearers." She said with a wink before she moved several paces in front of the Naruto that had summoned her.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "A bug boy." She said while licking her rosy lips. "How I love little insects." She said with a smile before she flicked her long hair over her shoulder in a fluid and well practiced motion. "Naru-kun, leave this up to me." She said cheerfully as she peered over her shoulder, yet her expression changed the instant she looked back at Shino.

She brought her hands up, causing the Aburame boy to tense as she clapped her palms together. "Come my loves!" She called loudly.

The ground began to rumble, the rocks dancing across its quivering surface. The clear beating of many things beating the ground hurriedly sounded through the area, causing many people to look around. The ground exploded in a rain of pebbles and dust just at her left, and from the ground rose out hundreds if not thousands of multi-colored salamanders.

"Go my pets! Feast upon his insects." She said cheerfully causing Shino to take a step back, only to feel something sharp press to his back as the clone he had turned his back to when the woman arrived, pressed a kunai to his back.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma said as he shook himself from his shock, and attempted to sooth his ruffled nerves. 'Just what kind of summon was that thing?' He thought with a frown as the woman nodded to Naruto and vanished before the salamanders raced off into the hole they had come from. 'Just how strong is this kid?'

"We will now have a fifteen minute intermission as to let Uzumaki-san rest, as he needs to be in top form for this next and final battle." Genma explained, noting as many of the servants began rising to attend to their masters. He nodded to one of the Chuunin in the crowd before teleporting himself up to the Hokage box.

Bowing before the two he looked at the ground. "Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." He said firmly. "I am sorry to intrude, but I require the Hokage's presence for a small moment."

"Alright." Sarutobi said with a small nod as he stood from his chair with a slight groan before he lead Genma and Raidou over to a safe place to talk. "Now, what is it?"

"It's Naruto. He's strong, and he is holding himself back. Same with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. The three of them have great skills unknown, and I think they are beyond their current rank." He paused as he eyed the two males before him. "Hokage-sama, do you know what that woman was?" He asked after a moment.

The man took a deep breath from his cancer pipe. "Once, long ago, back when both the First and Second were still alive, I heard a rumor. But it was seen as just a rumor. It was said that there is a sacred and ancient scroll of summons out there, one that could connect whom so ever activates it with Nine rulers of certain species." He explained gravely.

"Though many people to this day can summon bosses, this is far beyond that. These rulers are able to be called down, and they are strong as they are gods in their own rights. During the preliminaries, we learnt that Naruto-kun could summon wolves, but to think that he had accomplished a thing like this. Also those other techniques he and his friends have used… Well, I agree with your assessment and I believe most our colleagues would as well. "

- - - - - - -

'My… Naruto-kun… how strong you have become, and yet you haven't once put that gift I blesses you with a chance to make you even stronger… Perhaps I'll have to offer you something far more substantial then something you have in abundance…'

- - - - - - -

"Naruto-kun." Neji said as the three of them plopped down against the wall in the balcony, sitting so close that had they shifted they would uncomfortably bump the other. "I believe something big is about to happen, something outside of this arena, and when that happens I want you to promise us that the three of us will face it together." He concluded quietly.

"Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, neither of you needs a promise from me at this point, as we have vowed on blood to do everything together, to face all challenges and hide nothing important." He said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his two best friends shoulders, his blue eyes honest as he looked between the two. "But, no matter what, we will go through everything together."

"Thank you." Neji said with a soft smile, that no other outside of them had seen. Shikamaru did a half smile, too lazy to muster the whole thing. Neji silently reached his hand up, brushing against the necklace he had given the blond as a token of his thanks. "You needn't rest everything on your shoulders. Shikamaru and I will help you bear the burdens, even if he mutters the whole time about it all being so utterly troublesome."

That spark snickers from Naruto, which turned into a full out laugh, in which both the others found contagious. And so they laughed, laughed in sheer mirth of the moment.

- - - - - - - - -

Eyes observed, from the shadows. They have been watching for a long time, yet their depths remained unchanged. They were cold, but strong, bearing great secrets behind a shield of non-melting ice. The eyes were calculative, watching, and taking notice of all details, bog or small, noting all similarities and differences. "You will be great…. Naruto-kun…" The being whispered, the black swirled in crimson as silence fell over him.

- - - - - - - -

"Gaara, Naruto, are the two of you ready?" Genma asked as he regarded the two before him. Naruto nodded, and Gaara narrowed his eyes, signs that they were both indeed ready. "Okay, fight!" He shouted before moving out of the way.

"Your blood… It is sweet; I can smell it coursing through your veins." Gaara stated darkly, green eyes locked on blue. "Mother demands to feast on your blood, and who am I to deny my mother?" He said quietly before he broke out into psychotic laughter that chilled everyone to the core.

"You're weak." Naruto commented quietly, his words only meeting the red head's ears. "To be so manipulated by a simple one0tailed demon and Shukaku at that." Naruto said calmly, causing Gaara to look at him with surprisingly wide eyes as over lapping images began appearing over the other's face.

"Who are you?" Two voices from one vessel demanded simultaneously, his sand rising and falling dangerously around him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered simply before causing his eyes to flash a dangerous crimson that caused the other to step back, eyes opened wide and pupils dilated.

"Kyuubi..." Shukaku breathed as he grasped control over the sand ninja's body. "Looks like you got sealed in a weak child." He stated in an attempt to regain his cool as he summoned up his sand, bringing it over to his right arm to form a demonic arm, pulsing with life. "I will destroy you!"

Gaara's chakra spiked, causing many if not all ninja there to cringe in horror. Sure some of them have felt stronger, more dangerous chakra before, but that was many years ago.

Sand rose and swirled around Gaara giving him a second arm like the first, and a massive tail which beat heavily at the ground. A great growl escaped the sand man's lips as he totally lost himself to the demon within.

'_Kit, let me handle this.'_ Kyuubi whispered quietly, receiving a nod as the fox was pushed to the forefront of the blonde's mind. Blue eyes turned gold before changing to crimson as dark purple chakra began leaking from his vessel's body. _"Shukaku!" _ Kyuubi snarled angrily as the scar like marks on Naruto's cheeks deepened and claws grew where there was once finger nails. His hair grew at an astonishing rate, jagged blond spikes moving until they reached his thighs.

Purple chakra morphed to orange then a blood-like crimson as it formed three fox tails behind Naruto.

Eyes widened in the crowd, and many felt panicked but too frightened to do more then simply observe. "This is a battle between demons; you and I can do nothing but cause Kyuubi-san hindrance." Neji whispered to Shikamaru who simple grunted once in response as the two regarded the match carefully.

"_Kyuubi!" _ Shukaku snarled as he finished his sand transformation, growing to be quite massive, making the vessel of the fox seem a small ant. Good thing the stadium was huge and no one was hurt by the mass change.

"_Foolish Raccon-Dog!" _The fox snarled, his voice causing chills to race the spines of many. _"How dare you transform within my village, putting my home, friends in danger!"_ He continued, his words shocking many, each wondering whether the blond had gathered control over the demon.

In response to his rage, his chakra spiked, forming a bon-fire of crimson swirling around and over him, stretching up higher then his enemy could reach without jumping. _"We will not endanger the innocent! We will take this to the forest."_ Kyuubi said with a snarl before the two of them vanished from sight, much to everyone's surprise.

Pandemonium broke loose. The ground rumbled and screams rose to the air as giant serpents began to rampage around the city, attacking, killing, fighting, destroying. Enemy Ninja infiltrated, engaging Konoha ninja in combat. It was kill of be killed, the streets began to bath in blood.

"Hyuuga-san, Nara-san." Kakashi appeared upon the balcony, his eyes serious. "I want you two to go and follow Naruto; he will likely need both your help to regain himself." Kakashi explained before he spun around and deflected a Kunai just as Gai appeared and kicked a sand ninja before punching a small hole in the wall as to give them an escape.

"Go my student and his friend!" Gai cheered before flashing his shiny grin and giving a thumbs up. "But be careful." He advised seriously before moving over to help Kakashi with the eleven ninja that were trying to take him down.

"Let's go." Shikamaru muttered as he grabbed Neji hand and pulled the other behind him and through the hole in the wall.

"Byakugan!" Neji called before looking around. "That way." He pointed before racing in the correct direction with Shikamaru right behind him.

- - - - - - - -

"Kazekage-sama." Sarutobi spoke up solemnly, sagely eyes turning to regard the other's eyes. "Why are you betraying us?" He voiced quietly, but calmly, eyes demanding an answer.

"In your old age you have become senile." The Kazekage stated as he stood and clasped his hands behind his back. "I often urged you to decide upon an heir to the seat of shadows. But you refused, and when I kill you, your village will suffer without its leader." The man said with a chuckle before he pulled his robes and hat off.

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

- - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter **. I'd like to say that this here chapter was by far the longest yet! cheerful dance Let's all celebrate this great moment in time. For I have officially written a long chapter! happy

**Gimu-teki Na Wa Chikara Tojikomeru: Kanshu Chikaro**

Binding Ring Power Seal: Jailer's Dungeon


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and I realized I stated before that I own nothing, but then I just now realized that I already have a published work. ' Which means I own that.

**Pairings:** Last chapter had the list and there were questions on how Shikamaru could be a seme, trust me it works, but you'll just have to wait and see.

**Warnings**: Violence, language, eventual boyXboy in later chapters and so on and so forth.

**AN:** Woot, thank you all so much for all the reviews. Happy words make me like/want to write faster and get the update up sooner. . As for classes and jobs… they are crazy, but they pay off in the end, whether as a check or as a diploma… Oh and a cookie for all those who saw/noticed the foreshadowing relationship between Neji and Shikamaru. Anyways, on with the Twelfth Chapter!

**Chapter 12**

"Why have you come?" Sarutobi questioned, sounding as old as he looked. "What do you hope to gain by doing all this?" He asked as he motioned at the mayhem below.

"Such a fool you are. But that is beside the point. I'm here for two reasons." He said sinisterly as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder. "I am here to take Sasuke-kun, who will become my next; and Naruto who will become my most loyal servant. And the second reason: to destroy you and all of Konoha along with you!" He finished with demented laughter that traveled far and chilled many to the bone.

"So you have truly gone insane." The Hokage sighed sadly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had hoped that was not the case, but I see that, that hope was squandered from the very beginning. But I suppose in my old age I began to believe that all souls were able to be forgiven, but that was only an illusion." He said as he tossed his pipe to the ground, scattering the ashes and burning coals to the winds.

"Foolish indeed!" Orochimaru said silkily, golden eyes alight with a twisted insanity. "You are indeed getting old, just to think that you would think I was still good even after I murdered and tortured others just for immortality's sake. You've gotten too old to be wise." He concluded with a tsking noise as he shook his finger at the other.

"Though I may be old, if there is a possibility that my mind and wit is failing, I will not let you take down this village, nor allow you to get your tainted hands on those two boys." He vowed as he pulled his hat and his robes from his body revealing his old ninja battle armor.

"Judging by your apparel I'd say you anticipated a disturbance." Orochimaru chuckled as he noted his mentor's worn outfit. "But I daresay that your outfit looks even more ancient than you. Is that a testimony to your current standing?" He teased in a slick voice just as Genma, and Raidou appeared beside Sarutobi.

"Orochimaru-sama." Genma greeted with a frown and a disrespectful nod as he flicked his Senbon in annoyance. "Hokage-sama, there are great snakes running rampart through the village, along with both Sand and Sound Ninja. Your orders?" He asked obediently.

"Go. Defend the Village and help insure its survival." He said sagely, eyes not once leaving his former pupil's. "I will take care of Orochimaru, just make sure the village still stands at the end of this and that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are part of the remaining population." He finished with a saddened tone.

Raidou and Genma left, even though they both strongly desired to remain and help their leader, they knew they had to obey their orders. But both of them had a feeling that it would be the last time they would see life through that old man's eyes.

"I can promise you no interference from outside sources." Sarutobi stated. "But I doubt you can promise the same, what with those four people lurking and waiting for your orders." He concluded as he stared deeply into Orochimaru's eyes. "Where have I gone wrong with you?" He whispered sadly.

"So you noticed!" Orochimaru said happily before motioning for his subordinates to come out.

"Orochimaru-sama." They all said in unison before kneeling down in a bow behind his back, their eyes focused on the ground as they awaited orders.

"These are my precious subordinates. They were once known as the Sound Five, but as you can see there are only four of them." He finished with an air of disappointment. "The fifth one, he is not here. But he was the perfect vessel until illness rendered him useless." The snake summoner concluded with a deep sigh.

"Vessel?" The old man asked, catching that word above all the others.

"Oh! That's right!" He chuckled. "I forgot to tell you I perfected my immortality technique. The flesh wears thin over time, and so when that time comes I simply transfer my mind and soul over to another, younger more healthy body. I have made a way to immortalize myself, and it gives me the ability to take over all blood trait abilities of my vessel."

"You want the Sharingan." Sarutobi whispered with a frown.

"Yes. Those eyes, if they could make it to the same level as Itachi's, I would be invincible." He sighed happily.

"You've lost to a child." Sarutobi summed up. "You lost to a prodigy child and you desire the same eyes so that you might gain a fraction of a chance at being able to defeat him." He stated. "It won't work. Sasuke's body isn't that of a prodigy's. He wouldn't be able to hold the strength you desire. He would cease to exist and you along with him."

"Silence you old fool!" Orochimaru ordered venomously, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"I see I've touched a nerve. Are you afraid to die? Afraid to die at the hands of a mere child, one who has not a single emotion? Do you fear his reactions or lack thereof?" Sarutobi asked in all seriousness. "Do you fear the power he could garner from within that organization he is in? Do you loath the time that passes you by, every second a chance that he acquired one of the demon vessels's and absorbed his or her demon?"

"I told you to be silent you old bastard!" Orochimaru snarled as he slapped the man, using the sound of skin smashing against skin to calm himself back into his untouchable attitude. "You do not know of what you speak old man. But I will take your words to heart. If Sasuke-kun won't make a proper vessel for me, I'll have him sire the perfect son for me to become." The Sannin chuckled.

"Not a daughter?" The Hokage asked, inwardly plotting to buy the village and all its protectors' time to destroy the other intruders leaving Orochimaru and his Sound Four without back up.

"No." Orochimaru sneered with distaste. "Women are weak." He stated calmly.

"Even Tsunade?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes. Even her, she may still be stronger than the average person, but she is the weakest of the Sannin. She's worse then Jiraiya-san." He admitted casually.

"That will one day be your downfall. I taught you better than underestimating your enemies." Sarutobi chided with a deep sigh. "But I suppose that was one of many lessons I taught you, yet you blatantly ignored. I should expect no more then pure rebelliousness and dementedness from your hands and mind."

"You and your attempts to be wise are amusing." Orochimaru said with a slight nod. "But I'm afraid that the time for lessons in life and proper etiquette are over. Now, you and I will fight to the death. I will prove that the student has surpassed the teacher." He vowed before nodding over his shoulder to the Sound Four, who in turn rose and hopped off into a large and open rectangular position around their boss and their enemy.

"Yon Fuu: Kei Tate!" Four voices intoned together.

A great ominous wall rose from the four, encasing their boss and the old man in a rectangular prison where they would have to fight to the death for the shield would not fall otherwise.

"You will die here." Orochimaru promised with a warped sneer. "I will bathe in your old blood, and savor my immortality and mock you even when you've passed the gates to hell." He added with a sinister laugh that caused Sarutobi to flinch fractionally. "You're already trembling in your sandals." He ridiculed with a dark look as he shook his finger in an irritated manner.

"Orochimaru… When we last met I was too afraid to harm you. I still held the belief that you could be reconciled, but now I know that you are a lost cause. One that should be eliminated before you can cause any more pain and suffering. I will do all within my power to hinder your foul plans. Be prepared student-mine, this teacher still has one last lesson to teach." Satutobi declared with the inferno of determination smoldering in his sagely eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we?" Shukaku growled deeply, his colossal voice causing the Earth herself to shudder. "Where have you taken me!" He demanded in an unfathomable rage that took his entire body over.

"_To the forest."_ Kyuubi stated calmly, his ruby eyes shining in a promise of death. _"This way you and your fat ass, not too mention oversized ego won't harm nor squish the innocent. After all, I need to annihilate your control and make sane the insane child within your treacherous claws."_ He said with a careless shrug, undaunted by the task ahead.

"You won't get that far! I'll eat you whole!" Shukaku chuckled madly before switching to a snarl as he growled.

"_Talk about split personalities..."_ Kyuubi muttered, though his host nodded in silent agreement with his assessment.

"Shut up!" The Raccoon-dog roared in a pissed fashion.

"_Could you cease to be such a loud annoyance?"_ Kyuubi questioned innocently as he further lengthened his chakra control, drawing out a fourth tail. _"Or I could permanently silence you; after all I have eight tails more then you on a normal basis."_ Kyuubi sighed, wondering his limit in the mortal body.

"You dare challenge the great Shukaku!" The Demon guffawed in sheer insanity, looking much the part of a rabid dog, and yet he smiled. He smiled like the Devil Himself, horrid, terrifying and promising many ghastly plagues and sufferings upon all.

"_Dare?"_ The fox demon chuckled in amusement, a small smirk playing about his lips. _"You make it sound like a child could confront you. As for the great part, well I'll just chalk that up to insanity induced hallucinations. Quite the scary picture you are presenting, I'm sure you would do well stalking children in the night."_ The fox said, crimson eyes alight with an inner fire.

With a maniacal growl of unadulterated rage, the large one tailed demon lashed out.

Sand formed claws struck out, swinging like mass blades on guillotines, moving swiftly to draw the blood of the victim below. Kyuubi smirked as he ducked under the assault. _"You do realize that when you're as big as you are, attacking like that leaves many openings for my escape."_ The demon teased as he landed on his attacker's out-stretched arm in a squatting position.

"I told you to shut up!" Fumed the sand-user demon.

"_I do suppose no one told you that you can't always get what you want."_ Kyuubi muttered offhandedly, yet his adversary heard the words loud and clear, resulting in yet another snarl. _"Are you angry?"_ Kyuubi asked in mock concern as he held a hand to his heart while leaping over a lashing tail. _"It would seem you are. I suggest you go get professional help, it isn't wise to bottle up such a strong unfulfilled rage like yours."_ The kitsune advised before leaping once more, this time getting a small graze across his left arm.

"You just got slower!" Shukaku snarled devilishly, his clawed hand lashing out once again and hitting the dirt causing a great wave of dirt and plant life to rise up into the air before collapsing.

'_Shit!'_ Kyuubi thought with a grimace as the sand-user's arm brushed against his stomach, it's coarse like skin acting like a file, scraping away both cloth and skin, leaving his stomach a road rash of burning pain_. 'I think I just found my vessel's present limit!'_ The fox noted with a frown, crimson eyes now matching the life nectar that was flowing freely from his stomach where the skin was missing.

'We'll just have to find a way to make sure I could handle your full prowess.' Naruto spoke up in encouragement, blue eyes, which were filled with determination, were locked onto the monstrosity before him.

"_Time to get serious!" _ Kyuubi said with a smirk as the scratch on his arm and the missing skin on his stomach healed over, leaving not a single scar.

---**Flashback**--

"Naru-chan!" Neji called out, causing the blond to freeze where he stood, blue eyes eyeing an old tome that was thick with dust.

"Neji-kun… Did you just call me 'Naru-chan?'" Naruto questioned slowly as he spun leisurely around, eyes moving from the dusty book to his dark haired friend.

"Yes, I did." Neji admitted uncaringly as he held out a great black, leather bound book. "It was the fastest way to firmly grab your attention." He explained uncaringly, ignoring the looks he was getting from his two dear friends. "Come look at this book."

Curiosity gripping the two preteens, causing their feet to move them towards the Hyuuga prodigy, eyes eyeing the book in his hands. "I take it that, that book holds something quite fascinating?" Naruto voiced as both he and Shikamaru made it to Neji.

"Indeed it is." Neji answered mysteriously as he opened the book, allowing his friends to read the first line. And that line was enough for both of them to widen their eyes in shock.

--**End Flashback**--

"Ranpu Sutairu: Kaen no Gin Joukei!" Kyuubi called, causing his eyes to turn from crimson to molten silver that swirled eerily, dancing like the fires from Hell. The world took on a great barrage of colors, each shade, tone and structure blared out at him in a tender yet sharp fashion.

"You are within my Silver Sight." Kyuubi said calmly as his chakra changed to pure silver, and a fifth tail of chakra to appear amongst the others. "I will erase all limits this body may have; I'll make them a memory." The fox swore causing the silver chakra around him to pulse lightly.

"Provide me with thin strength." The blond whispered before a violent wind swirled around the two demons, causing the long, lagged and golden locks to dance majestically.

Energy, life energy was drawn into Kyuubi, like spheres of white light disappearing into his body. The energy swirled around the silver chakra, leaving an intricate pattern that was hard to differentiate from the silver of before. "You will fall." Kyuubi stated before racing forward, vanishing from even the demon eye.

"How dare you flee!" Raged Shukaku, before he suddenly lurched forward, a great hole forming in his back as silver smoke rose into the air. "How?"

The fox reappeared before the great demon, eyes calm despite the raging energies. "Simple, you rely heavily upon that sand for offensive and defensive maneuvers. Meaning: it is tainted by the blood of many innocents. Something so blackened can not stand to touch holy light. As my vessel has not been touched by the taint of evil, his body remains unaffected by this power." The demon explained half-heartedly which only served to further infuriate his enemy.

"I will destroy you!" Shukaku snarled venomously, crazed eyes narrowed.

"You're repeating yourself." The nine tailed fox sighed before once again vanishing from view, causing the giant raccoon dog to whirl around, only to have a second hole blown in his right shoulder, taking out a chunk somewhat smaller than the last.

Kyuubi-Naruto came into view just to the left of Shukaku on a branch that brought the blond on level with his opponent's chin. At his side hung hid left arm, covered in bad burns that were slowly growing worse with ever minute that passed. 'Crap.' Kyuubi cursed eloquently. 'Sorry to say this but your body is weak.' The fox told his vessel with a calm tone.

"Looks like I'll have to put that into effect now." The silver eyed demon muttered. With a hidden wince, the Kyuubi brought his arms up and formed several seals, while absently dodging great bombs of air courtesy of the sand demon. "Kuroppoi Natsuin: Hensen Tatazumai!" He shouted causing a light blue symbol to appear in the air before it shot out and hit the demon before him.

Silence fell and all movement seemingly halted.

The image of Shukaku collapsed in a tidal wave of sand that plummeted to the ground, covering the grass and dirt in a deep golden cover, and in the mist of it all lie the red haired ninja from the sand, green eyes half-way opened.

"Gaara-san." Naruto stated as he and Kyuubi shifted positions and relinquished the hold on the demonic and holy chakra that had somehow merge together. Eyes returned to their deep blue, the scars dimmed down to pale scratches that were hardly visible to the human eye, and his hair returned to its proper length.

"Shukaku can no longer control you." Naruto whispered as he moved over to the unmoving figure and knelt down beside him. "That demon is not your mother, nor someone you should believe." He explained, knowing that the raccoon-dog had been infamous for his honeyed lies and sweet words. "You can live normally; being in full control over both yourself and the demon and… you can have friends." The blond finished as he offered Gaara a hand.

Emerald green eyes snapped to the blue ones above, noting all the honesty, sincerity and whatever else that might have lurked behind those windows above. Though he could recognize those emotions, he himself had never felt them. And this was the first time they had been ever directed at him. It felt good to have someone care.

His attention then moved to the hand that waited just over him. Could he face all the tings he had been denied? Could he truly live freely, no longer being controlled? The blond above him, whose hand hovered outstretched, had done more for him than any other. Naruto had freed him, and was the first to offer friendship with such pure untainted eyes. The blond wouldn't hurt him, nor betray him.

'Yashamaru…' Gaara silently thought his face blank. 'Even your eyes didn't look like this…' The red head thought before resolve slowly wrapped its coils around him. Perhaps he could try friendship and trust one more time.

Gaara took Naruto's hand and was gently helped to his feet. "We haven't been properly introduced." Naruto said in realization, almost wanting to smack his head from such a mistake. "Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi's vessel." The blond stated with a sly grin.

"Gaara of the Desert… Bearer of Shukaku." Gaara said quietly just as Neji and Shikamaru arrived behind Naruto.

"Gaara, I know two others who would have interest in being your friends and they are the two that I trust most. Hyuuga Neji." He motioned towards the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. "And Nara Shikamaru." He said while motioning towards the boy with the ponytail.

Both new comers nodded in proper greeting, Neji having seen the battle with his all seeing evil-eyes, and Shikamaru having heard the details from the former. They both knew that a friendship between the four of them would be useful and would expand into a great relationship.

- - - - - - - -

"And here I had thought you had one last lesson to teach me." Orochimaru chuckled as he regarded the bloodied and battered old man that stood before him, panting in a way that no ninja should. "You're too old, and even with that great ape of yours you couldn't even scratch me, yet alone destroy the first and second Hokage." He mocked as he motioned towards the mindless puppets that were the reincarnated leaders.

"You have failed in all your objectives old man. And soon I will acquire Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Konoha will be destroyed, and at the hands of those two." He cackled manically, his snake-like eyes widening in insane laughter.

"So long as there are people who care, people who are willing to fight for beliefs and people they love, people who will uphold the village honor and protect all its innocents, you will never win." Sarutobi explained between short gasps for air. "Konoha is not just an individual place; it is a whole, one that is made by its people and its protectors. It will not fall to your corrupted hands, and I can promise you that its people and its allies will not allow this destruction."

"Still telling foolish and happy stories even as death beckons on your door, lurking in your shadow." The serpentine traitor said with an annoyed sigh.

"You wish to be immortal, and you desire the ability to use every Jutsu ever created, I will destroy your dream." Sarutobi pledged with determination as he regarded his summon boss. "Allow me to show you a Jutsu that you have never seen."

"Shishou Fuuin!" The Hokage shouted, causing an ominous figure to appear behind me. 'So he is the death god, the one that haunts the shadows and seals the souls of those sacrificed in his stomach for all eternity.'

He rushed forward. Pat the Fist Hokage, and the Second, before coming up before Orochimaru just as the other suddenly froze in his place, unable to move. "What have you done to my body?" Orochimaru demanded as he attempted to move even the slightest, yet it was to no avail.

"This state is currently the least of your problems, student mine." He stated in an aged voice. "Do you know who lurks behind me? The God of Death stands there, and in his mouth in a blade that is ready to sever all souls from their bodies. Judging by your stunned and somewhat frightened look, you have concluded which technique this is." Sarutobi chuckled morbidly.

"Yes, this is indeed the very technique created by the Forth. The one he forged to seal the enraged Kyuubi into the stomach of Naruto. This is the seal that will seal you into me, before taking my life, thus ending yours with it." Sarutobi explained with a small smile. "You and I both have a one way ticket to Hell."

"Bastard!" Orochimaru snarled as the Death God entered his vision as well, causing him to pale to a sickly white. He couldn't die! Not now, not when he was so very close to acquiring the power he deserved; the power he needed to make his twisted dream come true.

The God of Death pulled the simple looking sword from his fanged jaw as he loomed over the two, a dark look in his eyes at having another soul join his collection. Bringing one hand forward, he paced it into the old man's back, causing him to wince and cringed as it passed through him and a specter hand appeared out his stomach. With a practiced move, the hand reached into Orochimaru and gripped before pulling out, a glowing form slowly coming with.

Gasping, Orochimaru fought with all his might, mind willing his soul to remain in his body as he watched ghostly images of his arms be fully pulled of him, a silhouetted head following in succession. 'No. No!' The man thought with determination as he struggled harder, feeling somewhat satisfied as his soul was being tugged back into him, the head once again vanishing beyond flesh.

'I don't… have much strength left.' Sarutobi thought before he looked over his shoulder. 'And he won't be able to hold those two off for much longer.' He noted before nodding at the death God, who immediately brought his sword down and severed the arms of the soul as it retreated into the old man, causing a seal to appear on his stomach as he fell dead.

"My arms…" Orochimaru voiced in horror as he regained control of his body, yet his arms didn't once move. "You stole my arms… my techniques…" He whispered before crying a mass yell that was filled with great rage and drowning sorrow.

- - - - - - - -

Oh how the Heavens cried. They wept their purest tears, drenching the sorrowful village that the darkest of clouds hovered over. A bitter wind blew, chilling to the bone. But it seemed the best weather for the sad day. All Ninja stood in black, each bearing sorrow-filled expression.

It was always sad when someone died. Even sadder when the person was loved and respected by many. Sarutobi, the Third Hokage had touched all of their hearts, and now he would forever cease to do so. He was dead, and thus the village sat in a leaderless state.

Konoha was not faring well. Not only had they lost their dear ruler, but they were also heavily damaged form the attack, having lost many buildings and people to the surprise assault.

"Why?" Naruto voiced quietly, his words being carried on the wind to all ninja gathered. "Why did he have to die?" He questioned sadly. "Why do all living things crumble with time?"

"Because it is life." Iruka answered as he knelt down before the blond Genin and gathered him in his arms. "We were born to die, but the Hokage died after having lived a long and joy filled life. He had no regrets upon his last breath and he left this world with a sincere smile." The brown haired Chuunin concluded with a sad smile as he held the boy that was much like a son to him to his chest.

Naruto cried. He shed tears for the old man that had done so much for him. The man who saw him as a person and did all within his power to protect him. "Oji-sama… I will do all within my power to protect this village and its people so that it may flourish in your memory." Naruto vowed quietly, the gathered crowd easily being able to pick it up.

"A noble dream it is." Hiashi said from behind the blond as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto silently looked over at the head of the Hyuuga clan and nodded his thanks.

"Are you still going to claim it so noble when you learn what my first act as Hokage will be?" Naruto inquired politely as he continued to hug his mentor and his father-figure.

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see, but I have an inkling that you indeed to alter the running of the Hyuuga family. You wish to eliminate the use of a curse seal and the inferiority that the main family holds over the branch family." The man summed up earning him a curt nod from the young blond boy who bore the Kyuubi within.

"Your guess is quite accurate." Naruto responded as Iruka released his tearful hold on his student and stood beside him in a sign of support. "That is indeed one of my intentions, after all, I hate seeing such promising individuals be placed so low in their families."

"Neji-kun." He whispered in understanding. "You are one of his friends; one of the reasons why the most promising youth to ever walk the halls of Hyuuga has taken to leaving for training." Hiashi chuckled in amusement. "If you were able to surpass his ice then I have a feeling that you will make a good leader."

"I will take that as a compliment, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto said with a small, yet formal bow, earning him an approving look from the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan.

"I look forward to future dealings between my family and you, Uzumaki-kun." The man said before nodded shortly at the two girls that were standing to his right. "Hinata, Hanabi, let's go." He said sharply, earning a stuttered 'Hai.', from Hinata and a curt nod from Hanabi.

The whole of the Hyuuga main family left, the branch family following on its heels like a well trained puppy. 'I will see a change to this.' Naruto vowed with a small frown.

"Naruto-kun." Iruka spoke up quietly. "You have grown and matured way beyond my first guess." The chunnin stated with a proud smile, brown eyes alight with fierce pride.

"I did it to make you proud. To make friends that I could trust impeccably and to earn the respect from both the ninja and the villagers so that one day when I claim the title as Hokage for my own I might have earned it in the eyes of many." The blond explained seriously, blue eyes regarded his sensei in an intelligent manner.

"You did not need to try and make me proud, I would have been proud even if you were weak and unintelligent. I would have been your friend when you were friendless, I don't care about any of that, because this," He paused as he set his hand over the boy's chest on the left side. "Your heart is what drew me to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jiraiya-sama," an elderly woman spoke up gravely, hr aged skin as wrinkled as century old parchment. "We, the Counsel, have decided that you are the best suited individual to the seat of Hokage." She continued with a strict tone.

"I am not becoming a Hokage you old bag." The silvered haired man muttered darkly, as he turned his face from the view of Konoha, over to the two individuals behind him, his eyes narrowed in small slits. "I am a writer and by nature someone who seeks adventure. If I were Hokage it would cut down my research time to nil, leaving my fans in a rage. Secondly I need to get out and having a village under my jurisdiction would simply keep me bound here unable to do anything I want to. But that leaves us once again without a leader in line."

"Precisely our point." The man said, speaking up for the first time. "You are the only eligible candidate for the title."

"No. There are two others who have points that make them eligible. But one is a traitor which automatically eliminates his candidacy, leaving only one: Tsunade." Jiraiya finished, his back to the setting sun painting a surreal picture.

"But none of us know where she is, not too mention there are great rumors around stated how in debt she is." The woman protested instantly.

"Well I can't deny her gambling problems, but I can go and find her." He admitted.

"Fine…" The woman sighed dejectedly. "You are to go find and retrieve her."

"Yes. But I'm not going to go alone; I will be taking Uzumaki Naruto with me." He stated in a tone that offered no room for arguments. "I have a gut feeling that, that kid will be essential in my old teammate's retrieval."

"Very well…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hologram images of nine figures appeared in a dark cavern, each not even remotely fazed by the water that dripped from the cave's roof and through their images before striking ground. "It's time." A shadowy figure stated his words accented in the tone that marked him as the leader of the ground. "Uchiha-san, Kisame-san, I entrust the highest one to you. You two are to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto." He paused. "The rest of you can choose who you are to retrieve." He concluded before his hologram flickered and vanished, the other forms shortly following.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Let me get this straight." Naruto spoke aloud, while leaning against his apartment door with a blank expression as his blue eyes observed the white haired old man before him. "The counsel of elders from our village wanted you to become Hokage, but you declined and offered to retrieve the person who would become the next Hokage." He spoke up the initial summary. "And then you tell them that you wish for _me_ to accompany you, and they agree full heartedly." He finished his voice holding not a single expression.

Jiraiya nodded at the necessary points, clarifying the blonde's summary was indeed correct. "Why do you want me to go?" Naruto asked with a weary sigh.

"Simple." Jiraiya spoke up with a smirk. "I have a gut feeling that you are necessary in her retrieval." He concluded proudly as he looked down at the boy that was so relaxed looking.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow, obviously testing the waters.

"Not possible, I have the whole council backing me up on this one." Jiraiya finished with a proud smirk. He knew that the blond was obliged to go.

"You can't force me to go. I may be a ninja, but only the Hokage him or herself can assign a mission of this magnitude to someone standing of my rank. I see no benefit." He concluded before moving out of his leaning position, while taking a step back inside and he swung the door closed.

Jiraiya slipped his wooden-sandal clad foot between the door and its frame, successfully hindering the closing process. "Listen brat," he spoke up with a visible twitch above his left eye. "You have to come."

"I already told you that I have no obligation to follow your orders, nor the advice of a gathering of old fools." Naruto said calmly, though he was slowly becoming agitated. "I also expressed my disinterest in this little mission. Perhaps you ought find some other sucker to baby you there and back again."

"Now you listen here brat." Jiraiya said with a growl, he was ticked. "I don't need to be babied, nor do I need assistance, but I can bet my life that something that is likely to happen that I will need you to tend to." He snarled. "But I am willing to make this excursion worth your time."

"I'm listening." Naruto said, his curiosity having gotten the better of him.

"I will teach you two techniques on the trip, one while we go there, and one on the return trip, deal?" He offered smugly, his mood pulling a complete three-sixty.

"Depends on the techniques." Naruto answered, he would be cautious as he had no desire to learn useless techniques.

"You're a smart brat, I'll give you that." Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "But if you must know, I'll be teaching you the Rasengan on the trip there and the Shunshin no Jutsu." He whispered clearly while inwardly thinking, 'Hook, line and sink her!'

Naruto smirked. "Ero-sennin, you have yourself a deal. Meet me at o'600 hours at Konoha's West Gate." He ordered calmly before pushing the man out of his door way and slamming the door shut, followed closely by the sound of a lock click.

"I just got out foxed, out spoken and out maneuvered by a twelve year old brat." Jiraiya said in astonishment before snapping his jaw shut and retreating. Though the score was now Naruto: 1, Jiraiya: 0, he knew things would turn out fine. "He sure reminds me of you." He muttered before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

- - - - - -

"You're late brat!" Jiraiya snapped as the blond appeared before him. "You set the time and you didn't even show up when you said you would! You're four hours late." He finished, looking completed pissed off.

"Oops?" Naruto sarcastically uttered, an amused smirk playing about his lips. "Would you believe that my alarm clock broke, so I had to wait for the stores to open before getting a new one? But then I just realized that I had to tell Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun that I would be away, and let's just say that they both are horrible morning people." He finished with a serious nod, which only got him a twitch of annoyance from the man before him.

"You spend way too much time with Kakashi." The white haired man grumbled.

"Well of course I do, he is my Jounin instructor after all." Naruto explained with a sing song voice before he began walking through the gate. He turned and looked at the man over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming old man? If we take to long our target might have relocated again." He called before turning his neck back around.

Jiraiya was seething. Just who the hell did that kid think he was! He'd show him! He'd even that now two-nothing score out if it was the last thing he did.

- - - - - -

"I didn't think you'd actually be able to do it." Jiraiya muttered in shock as he regarded the boy before him, who had managed to pass the first two steps of the Rasengan training within only twenty minutes. He was absolutely annihilating all the practice pieces they had acquired in the previous town.

"Well this third part is tricky." He said, while regaining his composure. After a quick explanation of what he was to do, the two resumed on path, the blond staring at his hand in deep thought. 'Let's see that brat get this part.' He thought smugly as he gazed off into the distance, noting the town in the distance that was but a mere speck.

His eyes flickered back to his temporary student, happily noting the frown on his features as he struggled over the third step. 'Yep, this is my most favorite step, makes all the cocky ones struggle.' He thought with great fondness, knowing that the town ahead was where his old teammate stood.

- - - - - -

"Tsunade-chan." Orochimaru spoke up, causing his blond haired former teammate and her dark haired assistant, Shizune, to look up.

"Orochimaru-kun…" Tsunade growled in annoyance as she eyed the man that had hurt her more then any other and the silver haired young man the stood to his side. "Why are you here?" She demanded, cutting to the chase.

"My Tsunade…" He chuckled in glee, "I would have thought you would have graced me with a far more warm welcome. I can honestly admit that I hadn't expected such a cold reception." He said with a small laugh.

"Get the hell out of here. I told you before that I had no desire to ever see your slimy face ever again." She snarled with narrowed eyes.

"I have come to make you an offer." He spoke up. "I am certain you have noticed that my arms are in a grave state." He began, happily noting her nod. "I want you to heal me, but I won't ask for something without giving something you want in return. If you do this I will bring back your brother and lover."

"Don't listen to him Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted as she took two steps forward and one to the left so that she was standing somewhat in front of her female mentor. "You can't revive someone."

"Oh I beg to differ. I brought back the First and the Second in the battle against Sarutobi-sensei. The very battle that he perished in." He chuckled ominously.

"You murdered him." Tsunade spoke up, reading between the lines.

"I suppose you could say that, although I find that word to sound primitive. I prefer the term being 'eliminated'. But that old bastard took a piece of me with him." He growled as he looked down at his arms. "Give me my arms back and I'll give you your most precious people back, so long as you supply two sacrifices of course."

"Get lost." Tsunade spoke up; her golden eyes alight with pure hatred. "I'll give you till the count of the three to leave."

"I give you one week to decide." Orochimaru stated calmly, yet his eyes did flash with an unreadable expression.

"One."

Orochimaru took a step back as the woman that stood on the path way below, punch the stone wall behind her back, causing it to crumble into dust. "Meet me back here in one week."

"Two." Tsunade growled, as the man suddenly took off, his most loyal henchmen in tow.

- - - - - -

Naruto grumbled. Jiraiya and decided that he would go off and look for any information he could find on the whereabouts of Tsunade, and in the meantime, he was supposed to wonder around the time and contemplate why he was not to get his Rasengan beyond the third step. It had taken him a good half and hour to get the third part down. And now it was the hard part.

With a sigh he looked over at the brightly colored building next to him and let of a devilish smirk. With a cautious glance, he transformed himself into an exact double of Kakashi, though he decided to make himself look like a commoner.

He wore a simple pair of black slacks, black shoes, and a black tank-top, all of which completely flattered his stolen form. With a smirk that made his mismatched eyes glow in a strange manner, he entered the building.

There were slot machines everywhere. It was a gambler's heaven. After having converted a high sum of money into coins that would work into the machine, he picked the machine he thought best and inserted one coin before pulling the lever.

Swlip! Swlip! Swlip! The machine rang out, as three sevens appeared on the screen. And the coins began to spill out, while it played the jackpot music, drawing the eyes of many other gamblers.

Naruto put all his winnings into his bucket before inserting a second coin. He received the same results, again and again. He cleared out the entire machine, before moving to the big machine, a following of gamblers following him in interest.

They watched in batted breath as he slip three coins into the big-shot machine before pulling the lever. 700, 000 ; 700, 000 ; 700, 000! A red light began to flash as the winner music began to sing, before the machine began spitting out bills of money, which the blond in disguise, hurriedly placed into the sac that the game place's owner handed him.

The crowd was wild around him, cheering and congratulating him on such extremely good luck. He did it a second time, and a third, getting the same results. "Congratulations sir, you are the first to have won this in three consecutive runs." He man said with a nervous sweat. "But I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." He finished as he began rubbing his sweaty hands together.

With a deep sigh, he nodded in understanding before handing his three coin buckets that were filled to the brim with coins over to a poor looking fellow before scoping up his three bags of mass cash.

He left without a word, having not spoken even once during the whole thing, but inwardly he was pleased with the results. 'And you said I should avoid gambling.' He told his furry counterpart as he exited the building, silently noting two people following him.

"That's quite some luck you have there." A female voice said from behind him, his eyes moving to regard the two women at his back. "What's your name?"

Naruto regarded to two before him. "Isn't it courteous to offer your name first Tsunade-sama?" He asked innocently, his words causing both women to look shocked before tensing.

"As you seem to already know my name I'll skip it, but this is my assistant, Shizune." The blonde woman said while motioning towards the pig holding girl at her side. "And her pig is Tonton. As I asked before, who are you?"

"A pleasure." Naruto said as he nodded towards the dark haired woman and her familiar. "But I suppose the name that goes along with this identity is a false one." He muttered before transforming back into his tine, blond self, giving the two of them a shock. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a smirk.

"You're from Konoha." Shizune whispered as she eyed his ninja band.

"What's a small little brat like you doing so far from home and alone? Surely you aren't here on a gambling spree." Tsunade spoke with a frown.

"Though I am small I am no brat. As for the reason I am here… well I do suppose you'll have to speak with Ero-sennin about that." He said trailing off before he summoned up three shadow clones and sent them off with the money and a strict order to give it away to those who need it.

"You can use shadow clones?" Shizune whispered in awe, this kid had quite the aces up his sleeve.

"Brat!" A familiar voice to two of them called, causing all three to turn and look at the man approaching them. "Well, well, if it isn't Tsunade-chan." He stated as he came to a halt beside his traveling companion.

"Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said with a curt nod of her head. "I take it this was the 'Ero-sennin' you mentioned." She stated as she looked over at the other blond who simple nodded in affirmation.

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked as they settled in at a restaurant style bar, several bottles of sake, and platters of food lining their table.

"Sarutobi-sensei is dead." Jiraiya spoke up quietly, causing Tsunade to take a big gulp from her sake cup before immediately filling it back up. "Orochimaru killed him. And now the council of elders has decided that we need a new Hokage and fast. They asked me." He said earning him a snort for his former teammate who swallowed another cup worth of sake before refilling her cup.

"But I told them no." He said, continuing his tale. "We then came to the conclusion that you were best suited to this title. Do you accept?" He asked as he plopped some food into his mouth.

"No. I have no desire to return to Konoha let alone lead it. The title of Hokage is nothing but trash that only temperamental and weak idiots take." She sneered darkly before a fist smashing against the table drew their attention to the blond Genin.

"How dare you?" Naruto quietly seethed before he stood up. "You and me, outside, right now old hag." Naruto growled with slitted eyes that offered a challenge.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" She ground out, her left eye twitching in anger.

"You heard me you old hag." Naruto said calmly before walking out of the place, the three other people hot on his tail.

Outside, the two of them faced off, while Shizune and Jiraiya stood off to the side watching. "You honestly think you can put a scratch on me?" She sneered with a superior tone. "I bet you can't even manage any strong techniques beyond your shadow clone." She gambled with a smirk.

With narrowed eyes, Naruto gathered a swirl of chakra into his right hand, causing Shizune, Tsunade and even Jiraiya to look on in shock, the first two because this move was the Yondaime's and Jiraiya's and the latter because he knew that Naruto was stumped on this part of the training.

Naruto charged forward with a cold aura, and struck like a serpent, the chakra ball slamming into the ground as Tsunade dodged at the last second.

The dust settled, leaving Naruto standing in the end move of the Rasengan, glaring daggers at the swirl-hole that lie just below his hand. "You can't even use that technique properly." Tsunade chastised with a frown. "You're weak."

"I can master it." Naruto said with determination as he looked up at the blond. "I will master it in one week, and I do this gamble, betting my dream to become Hokage." He said with a smirk that caused the woman to see overlapping images. Her mind trading his face momentarily with that of her deceased little brother.

"Let's make it a bet then." She said after having snapped back to reality. "If you master this technique in one week I'll give you this necklace of mine," she motioned towards a glimmering jewel that had once been her grandfather's, "And I'll return with you and become Hokage."

"Deal." Naruto said, a small smirk playing about his lips. "A week is plenty of time."

- - - - - - - -

"I see you had no intention of healing me." Orochimaru sighed as he looked over at the blond woman before. He had hoped the other would have agreed to it, but he supposed he would have to do it by force. "I suppose I have no other choice… But force you to do what I desire."

"No chance in hell Orochimaru!" A voice called out just as three figures appeared beside his former teammate.

"Jiraiya-kun." He said with smirk before his eyes fell upon the blond both, causing a devious smirk to blossom. "Naruto-kun." He said in a sickly sweet voice. "How do you like my parting gift?" He asked as he liked his lips.

His words caused Tsunade to look at Naruto in shock. "You mean that curse seal?" Naruto said as he held his wrist up. "It's perfectly fine, hasn't once acted up, nor given me any problems." He answered with a smirk of his own. "Looks like I have one up on you too."

Orochimaru frowned. It couldn't be possible for the boy to have not once felt the need to call forth the extra power. "You're more resilient then I had expected… Perhaps you are a greater threat than I originally perceived." He stated with a frown, before noting the woozy looking white haired man.

"Kabuto-kun… Eliminate him." He ordered, causing the silver haired man to nod.

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama." He spoke up before looking over at the blond boy.

Blue clashed with dark brown. "The spy is certainly wrapped around his master's little finger." Naruto commented with a smirk, before he brought his right hand up and brought forth a sphere of blue chakra. "Rasengan!" He called as he raced forward in a blur on speed, his chakra ball connecting to the traitor's stomach, eating his flesh away before sending him flying.

A stunned silence broke out, broken only slightly by the sound of Kabuto hitting ground, blood pooling around his horridly wounded stomach, causing Tsunade to blanch at the crimson sight.

"I did it!" Naruto cheered happily, though his happiness was short lived as he noted Kabuto get up, his stomach slowly healing himself. "Well isn't that an annoying ability." He muttered with a sigh, feeling as though his parade had just been rained on.

"Naruto-kun… You've learnt an interesting technique." Orochimaru commented with a smirk as Kabuto returned to his side, hand clutching his mostly healed stomach as sweat beaded down his face.

"Orochimaru… You're looking worse then when last we met. Was Sarutobi-sama that tough on you in his old age?" Naruto mocked, wiping the smirk off the snake ninja's face.

"You have just become expendable…" Orochimaru growled with narrow eyes.

- - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter** - Well that's it for this chapter… Sorry its kind of broken and short. T.T School and work are draining, and lets just say how much I loath Huckleberry Finn… Well thanks for reading and please review.

**Ranpu Sutairu: Kaen no Gin Joukei -** Light Style: Flame of Silver Sight

**Kuroppoi Natsuin: Hensen Tatazumai- **Dark Seal: Change Shape


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **as I said many times, I do not own Naruto nor any other published product, beyond that one little thing I mentioned earlier. ((It is a poem for curiosity's sake.))

**Warnings:** Same as ever.

**Pairings: **No changes to them, so look back for them.

**A/N: **Hey guys. . Thank you sooo much for all the support and suggestions that you have given me. You would not believe how thankful I am for your words of praise and hints on little things I need to work on. . I apologize for the spelling or grammatical mistakes you may find, after all, I just listened to my AP English teacher mock me in front of my class for my 'horrid!', 'appalling!', spelling. . I laughed the whole time! Anyways! Onto the fic!

**Chapter 13**

Kabuto smirked in amusement as his vitals and his flesh re-grew properly, leaving not a single hint of where he had been hit by the Rasengan that was driven through his stomach courtesy of a certain blond. "Orochimaru-sama," The silver haired medical nin began, "He has gotten much stronger, so deliciously so. I can feel the power leaking off him in tantalizing ways. Please, may I fight him?"

Orochimaru chuckled before nodding his assent. "You may, but you'd have to occupy the rest of them somehow should you desire to fight the boy alone." The snake-man stated with a smirk, one that foretold great pain and suffering.

"Tsunade-sama is frozen, as you said she fears blood more than anything. Naruto driving that Chakra sphere through my stomach worked to out advantage. Jiraiya-sama looks as though he was poisoned by a drug which will keep him weak and disoriented for some time still. That leaves the girl and her pig as possible interference." He summed up as he pushed his round-rimmed glasses further up his nose.

'_Kit,'_ Kyuubi began cautiously, a look of serious concentration shimmering in his glowing eyes, _'He is powerful. Just look into his eyes and you can tell he holds much prowess. He is dangerous. And he fights for his most precious person, meaning he has determination and desire baking him up. It is as that boy, Haku, had said. "When someone is protecting someone or something they care deeply for, they become as strong as they need to be." He could be quite the adversary.'_

'_I think we should try those ancient styles of techniques. They sounded rather interesting when we looked them over.' _The nine-tailedfox suggested before falling silent, knowing that any more words might distract his host.

With a smirk of his own, Naruto dropped into a low Taijutsu stance, his feet parallel with his shoulders, his knees bent and his hands crossing before him in a flat palmed fashion. "Squirrel Formation." Naruto said aloud, eyes shimmering with unadulterated delight at the situation and the weakness his stance seemingly holds.

"Squirrel?" Kabuto asked with a frown, while Shizune and Jiraiya looked at the blond as though he had just grown a second head. "Naruto-kun, I hate to say this but… I think you've lost what little mind you have." He sighed with a shake of his head before he dropped into a stance of his own. The Tiger Formation.

Simultaneously the two launched forward, their forms vanishing from sight as dust rose in their place. A spread knuckle punch was brushed aside with a small and closed hand, as the two reappeared to give a blow or act in defense before they disappeared yet again. They clashed, dust rising in sharp waves at every attempt to strike, before the two rematerialized stances a distance off, still in their initial stances.

The silver haired Sound Ninja frowned. "Naruto-kun…" He began, "I don't think that technique should be called squirrel." He sighed while the other shrugged half-heartedly before he crouched down in his position, before they both flickered from sight.

Fists, palms, elbows, knees, and feet all launched out in a barrage, yet Naruto managed to evade and block them all with a smirk. "The squirrel is more cunning that you may have imagined." The blond stated calmly as he did a four legged leap off of the ground, evading the claw slash. "And more slippery than you foresaw." He added as he landed on a boulder, still crouched down.

"But enough evasion tactics." He sighed dramatically as he stood up and cracked his neck with a smirk. "Time for an offense." Naruto decided with a slight nod as he brought his hands up before him, his fingertips touching each other while his thumbs connected in a triangle prayer.

"Kori Sutairu: Hokkyoku no o Nomu!" Naruto shouted before he breathed in, his chest expanding before a rush of icy wind, snow and icicles flew from his mouth, much as the Katon techniques did.

With wide eyes, Kabuto leapt to the side, a large piece of air grazing his shoulder and drew a thin trail of trickling blood before it healed with his cell regeneration technique. "It is futile." The young man spoke up as he readjusted his glasses. "No matter what you hit me with, I can regenerate all losses you deal me." He said as he glanced at the strip of shimmering ice that extended from just before the blond going off into the distance.

"I highly doubt that. Should I incinerate your carcass there would be nothing for you to regenerate. Also, were I to deal a blow to your brain you would be exceedingly likely to not be able to regenerate as it would hinder your thought process. Or perhaps if I were to hit two major organs simultaneously, you would need to repair one before the other, as was demonstrated by the healing stages that my Rasengan test showed." The blond summed up, causing the other to go on edge.

'Orochimaru-sama… Maybe he is far more than I can handle.' Kabuto thought, his dark eyes flickering over to look at his mentor and most precious person. 'But if I go down I won't go down without a fight, nor will I leave you defenseless. I will protect and help you until my last breath.' He vowed silently before preparing himself to go full out.

Kabuto withdrew a kunai. "It would seem I have greatly underestimated you once again." The silver haired Sound Ninja said with a small sigh.

"So it would seem. I think you ought berate your mentor for his flawed teachings. He should truly have taught you that underestimated your opponents could very well be your end. But he may have overestimated you, thinking you knew that, think that you were too strong to have to fear such a thing." The blond added thoughtfully.

"Be silent you insolent whelp!" Kabuto seethed darkly while bringing his chakra glowing hands up into the air with a smirk. "Time to teach you your place Naruto-kun." He said in a sick manner before launching forward, aiming a jab at the blond who dodged to the left, dodging for the most part, but had his left arm bumped.

Numbness flared through Naruto's arm, as it went limp. "I have rendered your arm useless Naruto-kun.' Kabuto sneered before he renewed his assault with great vigor, moving faster and faster for every evasion from the blond until he managed a direct blow to the boy's stomach, preceded by consecutive strikes to the right arm and legs before leaping backwards and relinquishing his hold on his chakra.

Naruto feel to his back, his body numb and unmoving despite his minds determination to stand and the shouts from Kyuubi to get up. Blue eyes watched in fascinated terror as the silver haired young man withdrew a kunai knife and launched it at Naruto.

He closed his eyes. He had lost and he awaited the death blow with his head bowed and a few tears slipping past his eyelids.

Time ticked by, but the blow he had anticipated had never reached him. Above him stood Jiraiya, and in his hand was the kunai that was meant to claim his life. He was speechless. "Brat, never close your eyes in battles." The white haired Sannin advised sagely as he dropped the weapon to the side, dark eyes locked onto Kabuto's.

"Yes… Ero-sama." Naruto whispered softly before he began channeling the familiar crimson chakra, just as the man engaged Orochimaru's right hand man.

He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra racing through him. Tingling through his chakra pathways as it rushed to heal the damage caused by Kabuto's chakra scalpels.

Orochimaru could feel the tingle in the air, gold eyes glaring upon the blond as the boy managed to stand after having been down for only a moment. "I'll give you points for your persistence. But I'm afraid you have grown into too large a problem. You are too untamed." The man hissed before smirking in his feverish state. "Feel my wrath." He whispered before evoking the demon-host's curse seal, causing the shurriken shaped mark to burn a brilliant deep blue.

Pain. It raced through him, like thousands of knives traveling his veins, all moving continuously towards his wrist. It was seemingly a never ending barrage of white hot pokers piercing him all over. The pain wrapped over him, driving all thoughts from his mind, and all morality from his heart.

Naruto was but flesh. A physical entity that lost all sentient-self. And he let the world know his torment. He cried, he screamed, his voice cascading over the entire area, coating all of them in chills from the sheer horror that laced the boy's screams. Such pain was unnatural. Yet his cries were escalating in volume and his voice was getting gravely as he screamed louder, tearing his vocal cords and causing even more pain.

Crystal tears seeped from his closed eyes, falling all around him as he crumbled to his knees, knowing nothing, seeing nothing, smelling nothing, tasting nothing, and feeling only as though he was going to be tore asunder.

"Stop it!!!" Tsunade shouted as she appeared behind Orochimaru and punched him with all her strength in the jaw, taking sadistic pleasure at hearing and feeling the traitor's jaw break beneath her fists as he was sent flying fifty feet.

But it had worked, and Naruto succumbed to darkness as the pain relinquished its hold on him.

- - - - - - - - - -

He was sore, and he was stiff. Naruto could feel that even in the realm of dreams, and subconsciously he knew that once he woke he would feel far worse. So he opted to sleep, and sleep he did. The blond slept unmoving for four days and five nights, all the while under the constant vigilance of Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.

"He's strong." Shizune whispered, speaking up and breaking the silence that had befallen them at the end of the boy's scream. Each had been too lost in thoughts and tending for the boy to speak, but now that the blonde's condition was stable, they were able to relax slightly.

"He is." Jiraiya nodded his agreement to that assessment as he absently swished the sake within its bottle, never taking a sip, just as he had been doing for the past hour or so.

Tsunade smiled a soft smile. "He has what it takes." She added softly as the brushed stray gold strands from the boy's forehead before reaching up to her neck and removing the pendant that had originally been her grandfather's. "And I think… I think I can try this once more." She whispered as he gently lifted the boy and attached the jewel necklace around Naruto's neck before softly lying him back down.

- - - - - - - -

"Naruto-kun. Shikamaru-kun. Neji-kun." Tsunade said as she regarded the three young men before her, as she sat at the Hokage's desk with all Jounin and Special Jounin at her sides, each looking satisfied. "Though I was not present, I have notes that Sarutobi-sensei left behind in regards to the Chuunin Selection Exams. And after careful analysis, and fierce debates we have come to the conclusion that you three are to be promoted to rank of Chuunin. Congratulations, you passed." She concluded, her eyes lingering on the blond boy and his dear friends.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." The three newly appointed Chuunin said with a deep bow before straightening themselves out before being handed their new vests by their former Jounin ranked instructors.

"Neji-kun!! The fire of youth burns so brightly inside of you!" Gai wailed as he shoved the green vest in his ex-student's arms before racing over to the window and jumping out of it tears trailing from his eyes.

Silence prevailed for a second or two before Asuma coughed and held the vest out to his slouching former student. "I knew you had it in you Shikamaru." The smoker commented with a smile.

"You have come further that I had anticipated in such a short time." Kakashi commented with honesty visible in his eye as he looked down upon his tiny student. "I think… The Yondaime left us a brilliant Legacy." He concluded with a quiet voice before pulling out his infamous orange book and vanishing.

"Now that that is all settled." Tsunade spoke up before waving a dismissal to all but Shizune, Jiraiya and the newly appointed Chuunin. "I have a mission for you three. A very strange mission at that." The woman said with a sigh.

"As you know, Orochimaru has transferred bodies once again and is rallying his forces, and training them up for the final confrontation. His forces grow stronger and stronger with each and every passing second. War is lurking in Konoha's shadow, and we aren't prepared for a full assault. We have yet to fully recover from the last attack three months ago." She admitted.

"Secondly, the Akatsuki is moving. One by one they are picking off the Demon vessels, and according to my knowledge they have acquired three out of the nine. Leaving Gaara of the Sand, Naruto-kun and four others at risk. Because of these two things I have a plan. One that Jiraiya has kindly agreed to.

"I am sending you three abroad for three years. I want you to train, travel, and learn all that you can. You will be Konoha's trump cards in the final confrontation against Orochimaru, and you need to be able to hold yourselves against the Akatsuki organization." She concluded as she laced her fingers together.

"But that isn't all. I want you to befriend all you can, and gain allies that we can rally for this battle. In particular I want the Kage-Gesshoku. He has the most promise in this all." She added with a seriously look as her eyes darted between the three of them, evaluating their stone faces.

"We will go." Neji said with a nod.

"We will train." Shikamaru said lazily, making his promise sound like an impossible happening.

"And we will win." Naruto concluded with a devilish smirk.

"I believe you." Tsunade said with a fierce look, pride shining in her eyes.

"Be careful you three." Shizune added softly as she hugged Tonton tighter to her chest.

"We will." They answered simultaneously.

"Then get going brats!" Tsunade said in amusement earning nods from the entire group as all but Shizune and herself vanished from her office. "May the gods protect you all." She whispered on a soft breath as a comforting hand brushed her shoulder.

- - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter **Hey guys. Sorry about how insanely short this is, but I hit a writer's block, which also explains the large amount of time it took to make this short little thing. But hey, in every book there are long chapters and short chapters, and this so happens to be my short chapter. Sorry for disappointing you guys. But please review anyways to let me know if you think I should continue this story or just quit it. Ja!

**Kori Sutairu: Hokkyoku no o Nomu –**Ice Style: Arctic Breath


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warnings: **Same as ever

**Pairings: **Same as always

**A/N:** O.o What a long wait for such a short chapter. Sorry guys. .; I'm working really hard on this, and I've met someone, someone I like beyond a lot, and he distracts me very well, not to mention the story block I have on this fic... . ; But here is the long awaited chapter.

**Chapter 14**

Three weeks had passed with the trio of Konoha ninja, training diligently under Jiraiya's tutelage. They were constantly drilled with intellectual and strategic questions, forced through various intense circuits and given scroll upon scroll of new techniques to be learnt. And learn they did.

But that rigorous training regimen lasted naught but three weeks, a total of twenty-one days. And on the twenty-second day of their training, the trio found themselves alone in their hotel room, the fourth bed empty and neatly folded. Jiraiya was gone. Leaving in his wake a simply note.

'Gone off for research, keep traveling, keep training,  
Jiraiya.' 

"Finally." Naruto sighed as he crumpled the note and tossed it over his shoulder, while his two dearest friends watched the crumpled white paper soar from the blond and land perfectly in the waster paper basket. "I thought that he wouldn't leave at the rate things were going." He admitted with a lopsided grin as he turned to look at Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru.

"But now that he is gone… We are free to do as we will." Neji said softly, white eyes gazing out the window with a soft smile. He felt so free.

"Are we returning to the tower?" Shikamaru asked in a lethargic manner, his shoulders slouched, and his eyes half closed, making it look like all his effort was in just sitting up and looking at them. 

"Yes. After all, we were ordered out to become stronger, and with Jiraiya training us, we wouldn't reach the level we could reach on our own. And it also makes being who I am all the more difficult." Naruto whispered in agreement as he grabbed his bag and withdrew the disguise he always wore whilst he roamed as the Kage-Gesshoku.

"Do you think," Neji began, eyes drifting over to the blond demon vessel, "that we could join the Kage-Gesshoku?" He questioned softly, his words causing several moments of contemplative silence to fall upon the trio. The only movement was Shikamaru opening his eyes to regard the obvious leader of their group, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sure. We can be the Kage Sanningumi!" Naruto concluded with a fox like grin. "But before we can do that, we'll need not only a new disguise, but also separate names for you two. We should all have an element and a battle style name. I am the Kage-Gesshoku, The Shadow Assailant. So, as a trio of justice, we will need similar names to that." The blond said thoughtfully while absently tapping his chin.

"If you hadn't been of the shadows, Shikamaru would have been able to use that, but we can't have two Kage." Neji interjected quietly. "I suppose I could be of the Light, as they would, to us, symbolize my Byakugan; the all seeing white eyes." Neji added.

"Awai Shinnyuusha?" Naruto asked. "Light Raider?" He frowned. "No… That wouldn't work…" He muttered as he moved over to his bedroll and flopped down on it. "Maybe we could do something like the White Avenger?" He asked quietly, earning a small smile and a nod from the Hyuuga prodigy. "So mote it be." The blond said with a flick of his wrist.

"That would leave us with Shika-kun." Neji motioned towards the slouching young man with amusement. "Perhaps he should be the Black Plague?" He suggested, before shaking his head, causing luscious dark hair to slip down his shoulder in a wave of silk that glimmered in the early morning sunlight that drifted in through the open window.

"Tch…" Shikamaru sighed. "That makes me sound like the bad guy." He muttered, inwardly rolling his eyes. "And I can't be black as that is Naruto's color, and white is your own. Dark green is a nice color." He concluded, earning him several amused glances from his friends.

"Green Rose?" Naruto asked teasingly, earning a half-hearted glare from the Nara, one that obviously meant 'no'. "Or not…" Naruto said with a sheepish expression on his angelic features.

"We could just leave me nameless. Let the people call me what they will. It's too troublesome coming up with names." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

Three beings raced forwards, the first, the one in the garbs of the infamous Kage-Gesshoku, leading the other two like the alpha would lead his pack. They moved in a triangle formation, the dark cloaked individual in the lead, followed on equal ground by a ninja dressed in a white cloak and another dressed in a deep green one.

They moved like bullets, slicing through the air so fast, that to any ordinary person and most ninja, they were invisible. But that was all one could expect after the trio had trained under a special Jutsu they discovered in the tower; one that tipped all things in their favor, and had only taken one month to achieve. One month, and that had been accomplished over two and a half years ago.

And in that time the Trio had been dubbed the Ryoku no Kami, the Gods of Power, for they seemingly had no bounds, and this, their final undercover mission before their inevitable return home, was to be the ultimate test for them. All their work, all their hopes, all their dreams were to be recognized should they accomplish this mission. They were determined.

They ran, leapt and bounded over rocky terrain, the ground type that was natural to Stone Country, the Land of one of Konoha's many enemies. Their mission was to hunt down the three illusive men that led the Kenryoku Shihaisha; Kyoretsu Sekinin, Dokaku Utsurikawaru, and Riku Hogosha. The very men they had been hunting for the better part of their two years away from Konoha.

And finally they had tracked them to Stone Country, to the men's last standing place where they would confront the final three of the diminished organization, and do battle with the experts of their own fields. Their pace slowed greatly as they drew nearer to the village, and upon arriving hidden upon the city's out-skirts, they changed from their legendary cloaks to the garbs of mere travelers.

"Remember, you are Kato," Neji said as he looked at Shikamaru, though you couldn't really tell with the white eyes, "and you are Kintaro," he added as he looked at the blond and leader of the group, "and I am Shintaru." He concluded with a small smirk as the trio moved to approach the guards that stood before the gates into the simply Stone Village.

"Passports please." One woman asked in a bored tone, and they happily supplied her with the false identity pieces. "Alright, everything is in order, go on in." She said after a few moments of scrutiny, looking as bored as ever.

"Thank you." The trio said simultaneously, before bowing shortly and entering into the village. They walked along the cobbled stone path, blue, white and brown, sharp yet unnoticed, while they acted like tourists, looking at all the boulder-shaped homes that lined the street they were on, and all the mini-shops that they passed.

"Excuse me?" A male voice reached their ears, causing them to turn. "I apologize for bothering you, but I need to know something." A white haired man said kindly, looking strong and well groomed for one of a higher age. "Could I by chance invite you three to tea so that I might ask this without the prying eyes and ears watching and listening in on us like hawks to their prey?" He offered softly, his eyes, as blue as Naruto's, peering pleadingly into their eyes.

The three exchanged a look before nodding. "Sure thing." Naruto said with a shrug.

"We'd be most pleased to join you for tea." Neji said politely, while Shikamaru merely tucked his hands into his pocket and followed the old man, walking half a pace behind his closest friends.

They twisted down several streets before coming upon a lavish home, one that would be the expected home of a feudal lord. "This is my home." The man said by means of explanation as he lead the teens up the cobble path through his front gardens, nodding at his guards before leading them into the tea room.

Tea was served to them the moment they all took their seats around a small table. "Now I do suppose you three are curious as to what I wished to ask." He stated, earning three nods. "Well, I had best introduce myself first then." He said before taking a sip of his tea. "My name is Heero Amadare."

"The former feudal lord of Fire Country." Shikamaru muttered with a frown.

"I recognize your name for more than that." Naruto said suddenly. "I was told a tale, one that involved your daughter Hana Amadare if memory serves me correctly." He concluded calmly, though inwardly he felt nervous.

"So you know about me. But what do you know of my daughter?" He asked.

"She was said to be a beauty, one beyond compare, and had married at age twenty. He married a lesser lord of Tea Country, and a month after her wedding she vanished, leaving all titles, fortune and whatever else to her husband." Naruto explained, blue eyes not blinking as they bore into familiar eyes. "It was speculated that she was kidnapped and killed, but that is not the case."

"What? Tell me, what do you know of my daughter's disappearance?!" The man half demanded and half asked, great hope lingering in his sagely face.

"Her husband was a callous man, and he beat her, raped her, until she could handle no more and fled. She went to the one person she trusted most. Konoha's Yondaime." Naruto concluded quietly.

"Then she lives on?" Lord Amadare inquired with a soft smile.

"No." No said, wiping clean the other's smile. "She died in child-birth, giving birth to her husband's son, one conceived through rape."

"And what of this grandson of mine? Are you him?" He asked softly as he peered closely at the young blonde's face.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a soft nod. "Though I've never known either of my parents. Nor have I known the cousin my mother held dear, grand father." Naruto concluded before he stood up, and raced around the table and into the open arms of his long lost grandfather, while Neji and Shikamaru blinked and exchanged a confused look.

"You must have suffered much." The elderly ex-lord said softly as he rested his chin on Naruto's golden locks. "Tell me grandson, what is your name, and the names of your two friends here."

"Right! Totally forgot about my name!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, named by the Yondaime himself!" He began before pulling out of his grandfather's arms and looking back at his friends. "This is Nara Shikamaru." He said while motioning towards the lazy genius. "And Hyuuga Neji." He concluded.

"A Nara and a Hyuuga." The man whispered with a touch of awe in his voice. "You seem to have made friends of powerful families. But tell me, why are citizens of Konoha-gakure here in enemy lands?"

"Well… I suppose it'll do no harm to tell you." Naruto muttered contemplatively as he looked up at the ceiling. "We are ninja." He said simply.

Heero sucked in a sharp breath. "You've become a ninja." The man said sadly. "Konoha must have become quite desperate in its war against Sound and Stone if they are sending such hatchlings in. You must be Genin still?"

"Nah, we haven't been Genin for ages." Naruto admitted.

"He is correct." Neji piped in. "We aren't Chuunin either. We are Jounin level ninja, as we passed that exam just less then a year ago."

"Konoha didn't send us either. We've been on the road, traveling and training. The Hokage-sama gave us permission to go off training for three years and pretty soon that time will be up and we must be back at the village." Naruto added on while Shikamaru just looked bored.

"Impressive. But that still does not explain why you are in enemy territory at such a vital part of this war." Heero whispered with a small grin.

"True, we have a self appointed mission here." Shikamaru spoke up finally. "But the details are top-secret, and as such we can not reveal them to you." He concluded.

"Well that is alright." Amadare admitted with a nod as Naruto resumed his spot. "But I wish to return to Konoha with you three. I was unable to be there for my daughter in her time of need, and I won't allow that to happen to my grandson. My only grandson. In the mean time, this home is your home so long as you three are here for your mission."

The Konoha trio exchanged a look before nodding. "Thanks grandfather." Naruto said before the three Jounin stood. "But we must hasten to complete our mission." Naruto said with a smile. "We'll be back at latest dawn on the morrow."

Without waiting for a response the three of them vanished from the room, leaving an old man sipping his tea, deep in thought. "Hana… your son is a gem." He muttered before downing the last of his tea and standing. "A gem just as you were and I won't let him down as I let you down." He promised softly.

"Are you sure that's the right place?" Neji inquired with a frown as he regarded a run down stone castle, just on the city's outskirts. "It looks rather ghetto." He admitted with a wry grin.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yes, they are in there." He muttered in annoyance, his tone earning him a sharp glare from the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I was just asking. You don't need to be rude." He said coldly, his lips moving to form a thin line.

"Will you two stop acting like an old married couple already?" Naruto muttered with a sigh as he childishly tugged on the sleeves of their cloaks. "It's boring just standing here." He whined with a pout.

Neji smacked the cloaked blond upside the head.

"Oww!" Naruto whined as he reached up and cradled his head in his hands. "You're a bully!" Naruto complained while sticking his tongue out.

"Did you give him coffee?" Shikamaru questioned with a sigh. "He's hyper."

"Well, let's put that energy to good use, we are on a mission after all." Neji concluded softly as all three turned to look at the beaten old castle.

"Dibs on the strongest!" Naruto called before he vanished from view and made his way towards the castle. Neji and Shikamaru sighed before they too vanished in a blur and they raced after their comrade.

They raced forward, swept up the cracked steps, not disturbing even a spec of dust as they clambered between wooden doors that were slightly ajar.

It was dark inside, dust lingered thickly and the putrid scent of rotting things assaulted their noses. "It doesn't look like anyone has been here in a long time." Shikamaru commented thoughtfully as he squatted down and poked the thick dust.

Neji activated his all seeing white eyes, and he glanced around. "This castle hovers like a dark shadow over the people." He commented lightly as Shikamaru stood. "But alas with time, the darkness will vanish on the route ahead, and the light will catch up with the times." He said, sounding much like a mad man.

As he finished speaking, Naruto and Shikamaru vanished from sight, leaving Neji standing in the room alone. "Are you coming down?" Neji inquired as he looked up, white eyes meeting brown, as he regarded the man lurking in the rafters above. "Unless I frighten you Kyoretsu Sekinin."

The man smirked before he dropped down from the rafters and landed several meters in front of Neji, his feet not disturbing the dust. "Frighten me?" The man chuckled. "No, you don't frighten me, White Avenger, no, only that demonic counter-part of yours frightens me. The Kage-Gesshoku is a nightmare beyond compare."

Neji smirked. "I suppose he does make little children quake in their boots." He said mockingly, earning a glare from the leath man before him. "But I should warn you, he isn't the only nightmare from our team." He finished ominously.

"Well, I heard you were strong, but with the name 'The White Avenger', just how strong can you be?" Sekinin asked as he pulled out a massive metal staff and held it with ease in one gloved hand.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Neji inquired in amusement as his right hand moved through seals, seals that were hidden by his cloak, and with a burst of smoke at his side, came a great massive scythe. "Looks like I was paired against the right person." He commented lightly as though merely observing drying paint.

"My staff versus your scythe, an interesting combination, but I will still win." The man promised before he lunged forwards.

Naruto and Shikamaru raced on after having heard Neji's hidden message, and they swiftly moved away from the room, leaving the Hyuuga behind. "Now that we've lost him, how are we supposed to cheat and find the other two with no effort on our part?" Naruto asked softly as he leapt up a flight of missing stairs in a single bound.

"By using all the skills we've picked up through our travels and training." Shikamaru answered with a shrug as he followed half a pace behind the darkly cloaked figure.

"But, in your own words, 'that's so troublesome.'" Naruto grumbled as they came to a halt on the second level of the castle.

Shikamaru glared at him. "Everything is troublesome. This mission is more troublesome than even your whining though." He added with a yawn. "But I think we should split up. Take the left hand corridor, and I'll take the right." He said as he shooed the blond towards the door, while he went over to a painting of a sunny clearing. "Lucky bastard." He muttered as he eyed the young boy in the painting, sleeping beneath the tree.

"I can give you your wish." A female voice said from behind him.

"Making wishes is far too troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he peered over his shoulder at the only female of the group. "But women are more troublesome." He added as he spun around to dodge the attack spurred by rage.

"Those two had best hope that the last person is the strongest of the three, otherwise I'll be beyond pissed off." Naruto muttered darkly as he swept openly down the darkened corridor.

"You need to keep your emotions in check." A voice from above him said.

"And you need to stop stalking me all the time Itachi-kun." Naruto countered, not halting in his walk.

"Stalking? I am merely observing my target." Itachi said calmly in defense.

"Right and I am a Squishachew." Naruto countered under his breath.

"No, you are a human baring a demon." Itachi said in all seriousness as he quirked an eyebrow at the cloaked blond as the two progressed down the darkened hall.

"I didn't anticipate seeing a member of the infamous Akatsuki gang here." A masculine voice commented dryly from the opened and dark doorway that loomed ahead. "I had been expecting only one, and that one was the Kage Gesshoku." The man said in annoyance. "Leave, for I do not need to fight the Akatsuki." He ordered at Itachi.

"And I have no desire to step in; I was merely tormenting an old friend." Itachi said icily before his crimson eyes regarded the blond at his side. "I will meet up with you later." He said in farewell before vanishing from their midst.

"I don't think that was the wisest of moves." Naruto commented with a smirk. "You just pissed him off, and Itachi is not one to mess with. You do realize that had you insulted him and you were not my opponent you'd be long dead?" He asked, earning a glare as he eyed the man hidden in the shadows.

"Itachi? The Uchiha Itachi?" The man asked, earning a nod from the cloaked Konoha ninja. "I heard he has gone soft." He added dryly as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a black fingerless glove which he then slipped on his left hand.

"Ah, but my dear Utsurikawaru-san, that is a rumor, and rumor holds no fact, no truth, they are but illusions created by jealous or fearful individuals, used to make themselves look better." Naruto said wisely, earning a frown from the crimson-eyed man that stood before him.

"You talk too much. It is a surprise that your enemies haven't struck you down before the fights, as you blather on needlessly." Dokaku sneered haughtily.

"Ah, but what is a battle of physical strength without the battle of wits as its predecessor?" The demon vessel questioned softly, causing the man standing before him to look far more annoyed than he initially was.

"Talk is cheap, and time is money. You are wasting much profitable time. So now, you die!" Dokaku muttered as he pulled his gloved hand up in a single handed seal.

Kunai clashed in a wave of golden sparks before their owners leap back, landing on the ground and sliding backwards, neither fazed. Two crimson eyes stared into mismatched eyes momentarily before the two flung themselves forward, dust flying behind them as the raced back to the middle point between the two, kunai colliding once more in a fresh wave of sparks that took to the air.

They pushed back, but the crimson-eyed Uchiha leapt into the air, hands flying through familiar seals with rapid speed. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke muttered as he exhaled a great breath of flames which hit Kakashi where he stood. Flames torched the area, as Sasuke landed on a branch, eyes searching everywhere as he took to the air without a second's hesitation after hitting the branch.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" A voice behind him called, causing Sasuke's body to go numb and plummet to the ground, landing in a small crater as Kakashi landed in a crouched position by the whole, just in time to view the Sasuke in the hole transform into a log.

Metal wires shot out from the burning trees to Kakashi's back and tightly wrapped around him, dragging him backwards against a tree branch. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke's voice called out mere seconds before fire tore down the metal line, incinerating the tree and the being held captive. Kakashi burst into a puff of smoke, leaving burning timber and loose wires which Sasuke hastily released.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi's voice rang out as several hounds appeared in a burst of smoke. "Pakkun, lead the pack!" Kakashi's voice ordered, causing Sasuke to whip around just in time to dodge a snarling hound that leapt at him from behind.

With a growl, Sasuke took to the air, jumping over a second hound. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke called as he vanished in a swirl of burning leaves, only to reappear behind one of the hounds, which he hurriedly struck down with a kunai, sending it off in a burst of grey smoke before he vanished again in a second swirl of burning leaves.

The sound of lightening rose up behind Sasuke as he destroyed a fourth hound, causing him to whisk around. "Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted as he appeared behind Sasuke, bringing his glowing blue hand forwards.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled in counter, the sound of a thousand birds melding ominously with the noise of a raging thunder storm. The two attacks clashed, and the burning forest was engulfed in blue light before an explosion hit, causing debris and smoke to shoot in all directions.

The dust slowly cleared, revealing a deep crater in the forest that no longer burned. At the massive hole's center stood four figures. The first was Sasuke, standing with his blade to the neck of Kakashi, his personal trainer, while the second was Kakashi himself with his blade likewise to the neck of his student. The other two were shadow clones of Kakashi, and they too held weapons to Sasuke's vital parts.

"Looks like I win." Kakashi said, dropping his serious look to place his cheerful face on as his clones vanished in smoke and his kunai returned to his pouch before he slid his ninja band back over his Sharingan eye. "You've gotten better." He admitted with a smile that was hidden behind his mask, while Sasuke glowered as he slipped his kunai back into his weapons pouch.

"Such a beauteous and fire-filled matched! So much fire of the springtime of youth!" Gai shouted as he appeared before the duo. "My how fast you've both grown! Come let us celebrate this awesome achievement by running one thousand laps around Konoha!" He announced before racing off in a trail of dust.

"Some people never change." Kakashi said with a sigh and a sweat drop, before his only visible eye flickered over to his pupil who was staring off in the difference.

"Do you think… that Naruto-dobe has changed?" Sasuke asked quietly, his now onyx eyes flickering back to his sensei.

"I think he has." Kakashi said thoughtfully after a silent moment of contemplation. "Whether it is for better or for worse we will see soon enough. They will be home soon after all, and we will need their help." Kakashi said with a shrug before he whipped out his little orange book.

Neji ducked under the mighty swing of Kyoretsu Sekinin's staff, dodging by only a hair's width, the air rush causing his hood to fall down revealing his face to the enemy. His pale, uncloaked face rose to meet the man before him with steeled ice. How his features made the man shiver, he felt much ice form within his very veins. "You're a monster…" The man breathed lightly his eyes widening in horror as he took several shaky steps back from the squatted young man before him.

"A demon with evil eyes…" The man added as he continued to back away, moving further and further away from penetrating white stare, backing tiny steps away at a time, moving until his back met up with a ragged statue that still stood tall in the run-down castle. "You are evil…"

"I am no monster, no demon, nor am I evil." Neji said calmly as he slowly moved to a fully standing position, a light smirk playing at his firm lips. "What I am, is a nightmare, one that you can not escape… alive." Neji finished ominously as he slowly brought his free hand up to pull his hood back over his face, once more masking his features under a black shadow.

The man gulped before taking a deep breath, steeling his nerves now that those frightful eyes were no longer visible, even if he could still feel that piercing glance. "You are a monster." Sekinin said with sharp resolve. "One that I intend to slay for the better of all; one that I will annihilate so that I might destroy the nightmare. I will bring forth the dream, banish the darkness, and destroy you, you demon." The made vowed with renewed strength as he took large steps away from the statue.

"So you wish to play?" Neji requested softly, his voice a haunting melody to the ears of the now brave man.

A quick nod came from the man before him. "I will play with darkness, but as you are not fire, I will not be burned…" Sekinin admitted calmly as he brought his staff forward once more. "Let me be your executioner."

"Let me be your judgment…" Neji called before the two simultaneously sprung forward, scythe meeting staff before the two flipped back, skidding to a halt several meters away from their clashing point. "Byakugan!" The ninja whispered, causing a palpable pulse wave of chakra to escape him, causing the man to freeze momentarily in shock. "Hakke Kuushou!" Neji muttered as he brought his glowing blue free hand forward, his hand, despite its speed, struck the staff of the man when his target had been the enemy's stomach, sending the other skidding back several feet.

Neji frowned as Sekinin rushed forward, thrusting his staff towards the Hyuuga, who was hard pressed to continuously dodge and evade the rapid-paced swipes made by his opponent. The staff moved in more then a blur, the man before him obviously skilled in his art, and far faster than Neji himself was. That would make the battle a challenge, but the teen was not a known prodigy for any apparent reason. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji called as he expelled a mass of white and blue chakra from all of his pressure points, shooting outwards in a glowing shield as he did a rapid spin, making himself a glowing whirlwind of chakra that effective caused his enemy to launch backwards with an air of shock about him, before he landed just as Neji came to a halt, looking unfazed as ever.

"Damn it… If you are a demon than the Kage-Gesshoku must be the devil himself. By the Gods, I hope my comrades live." He prayed under his breath before he swung his staff, causing a wave of chakra to shoot out in an arc towards the 'demon' before him.

Neji brought his scythe forward and swung down at the chakra arc, slicing it in two, letting it pass by him on either side, none fazed by the explosion they caused as they crashed violently into the wall behind him, sending the dust flying. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu." Sekinin cried, causing complete blackness to shoot out, isolating Neji in pure blackness.

Neji turned his head left, then right before smirking as he stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding a strike from the man's staff. "Kyoretsu Sekinin, you hide behind a Genjutsu…" Neji said loudly as he stepped to the side once more, the staff grazing his left arm slightly, but enough that it would bruise where the welt had just risen. "But I can still see you." He admitted with a smirk as he spun around and caught a kunai by its handle. "You can not hide from my eyes." Neji said quietly as he rose his hand up. "Kai!" He called, relinquishing the jutsu's hold on him.

The time ravaged room rushed back to his normal eyes, bringing with it a stunned Sekinin who growled in frustration. "You speak, you dodge, but you do not strike! Am I not good enough to fight the Legendary White Avenger?" He snarled. "Well allow me to remove that illusion from your hidden eyes!" He roared. "Yomi Numa!" He yelled as he slammed the butt end of his staff to the stone floor, causing it to turn into a massive swamp.

Neji's eyes widened as he leapt up just before the swamp ensnared his feet, and landed on the wall, feet first while glaring at the man who now stood atop the statue he had previously backed into. "Tsuchi Sutairu: Kigen Ishi Poruu." His enemy cried, causing hundreds of stone poles to rise from the murky and bubbling swamp below. "Why don't you join me; oh great demon?" The man asked with a smirk as he leapt from his statue and onto one of the many stone poles that stuck out from the swamp.

Neji smiled fractionally as he dramatically leapt down from his place on the grimy wall, and landed catlike on a pole before the enemy. "Meow." He said mockingly, causing Sekinin to sweat.

"That proves you are a demon! A cat demon!" The man announced sharply, spurring Neji to raise his scythe-less hand and lick the back side just to further the false illusions the man was suffering from. "May the Gods punish your tormented soul!" He man cried before he formed simply hand seals, causing mere clones to appear on either side of him.

One clone leapt forward onto the pole in front of him, but his foot passed through the stone and the clone plunged down into the swamp vanishing as the illusion of him broke. "What the?" Sekinin whispered as he eyed the Hyuuga wearily.

"Well… since you edited the playing field without asking, I decided to lend my own personal touches." Neji admitted lightly as he tossed his scythe up into the air, his hands flying through various hand seals. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" he cried, before he blew from his mouth a breath of flames that took the form of a roaring dragon, that charged ruthlessly towards the dark eyed man before it.

Sekinin's eyes widened before he leapt up into air, watching in morbid fascination as a straight line of poles were turned to cinders, and his illusion-self vanished into nothingness. He flipped, and aimed for a pole to the side as the dragon dissipated into steaming air. As his foot hit the pole, it went through, and he flung his staff out, hitting a real poll, which then propelled him towards a real pole which he hastily chakra climbed.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Sekinin breathed as he made it to the top, using the well known technique of the land of the waves, causing mist to rise from the swamp, making it difficult to see anything with even the Byakugan. "Mizu no Muchi!" He called just as Neji recaptured his falling scythe, swinging the massive staff and blade around to block the water whip that cut through the air and wrapped itself around the blade of Neji's weapon.

"Chikyu Mihon: Daiyamondo Sekken!" Neji cried as he released his scythe while a diamond sarcophagus rose up from the murky and misty depths, moving faster then Sekinin himself, and it closed around him, barricading him within, all the while allowing Neji to see inside.

Sekinin growled before smirking and vanishing, leaving the statue in his place. "Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Sekinin's voice rang out, causing Neji to spin around, white eyes watching the murky colored swamp-water tornado plowing his way.

"Chikyu Mihon: Daiyamondo Tate!" Neji said in defense as he raised a body sized shield comprised of the finest diamond, effectively holding off the torrent of water as he allowed his last technique to dissolve, causing his captured scythe to plummet into the mist hidden swamp below. When the water tornado ran out, it revealed Neji still standing there, looking as unfazed as ever.

"Don't you know how to die?" The man grumbled as he eyed the White Avenger.

"Nope." Neji answered back with a smirk as he released his Byakugan and closed his eyes.

Such a blatant disregard caused Sekinin to snarl as he raised his staff and moved in, his vision clouded by red rage. He moved faster then ever and drove the blunt tip of his staff into Neji's stomach. The sound of cracking bones echoed darkly through the mist as Neji was thrown backwards in a gasp of bloodied air. "Bastard!" Sekinin growled as he eyed the man who had just managed to land upon the wall once more.

"That'll teach me to close my eyes." Neji muttered under his breath as he ran a hand over his already bruising stomach, knowing full well that he was to be the recipient of a certain lecture on carelessness from a certain lackadaisical blond. Neji moved to stand, and he inwardly winced, noting that the last blow had broken several ribs, and had likely caused some internal damage. That lecture was going to be a long one… "Jikoku Kakushigoto Jutsu: Go Kaiioe Hyouketsu!" He whispered causing all motion around him to cease.

This technique only allowed him five seconds, but that would be enough. Despite the pain in his stomach area, he raced forward, hands moving through a seal of a technique he had recently learned. "Furui Akuba: Hateshiganai Nemuri!" He cried as the time freeze ended just as he placed his palm on the hand of his opponent.

Brown eyes rolled back and the swamp vanished, the poles receded, and Neji stood towering over the sleeping form of his target. "Mission complete." He murmured before he walked to the wall slowly and slid down it, working on using his chakra to ease the pain and slow the wounds progression.

The woman's fist soared over Shikamaru's head as the teen turned and tucked, causing her fist to collide painfully with the painting behind the Nara. "Why do I get stuck with fighting the women?" He asked dejectedly, obviously speaking about many instances where he had to be the one to fight the females.

"Bastard." She hissed as she leapt backwards cradling her bleeding fist to her massive chest. "My eyes are up here!" She growled darkly, causing Shikamaru to look from the hand nestled between twin mounts of flesh, up to the eyes of red haired woman.

"You shouldn't have punched the wall." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he checked to make sure his hood was firmly in place.

"And you shouldn't have come, Jaded Assailant." Hogosha countered venomously. "Now die!" She roared before she leapt back, hands forming a seal. "Suiton: Suishouha!" She called out, causing a large amount of water to materialize out of thin air before it was launched at Shikamaru who frowned before bringing his hands up in a seal.

"Chakra no Tate!" He whispered as he pushed his hands, palm out, in front of him, just as the water struck his point, rushing violently past him as he skidded until he hit the wall behind him. Water just kept pouring, and soon the floor was becoming a rapidly filling pool of cool water, and it was making his cloak become really heavy as the material absorbed it like a sponge.

The water slowly began to slow, before just a sprinkle was still going at him, leaving him confident enough to drop the glowing shield he had up, allowing him to survey the room that was filled with water that reached well up to his waist, and he wasn't by any means short, especially since he had experienced a massive growth spurt that made him to be the tallest of the Ryoku no Kami.

With a sigh he reached up and removed his immensely heavy cloak, and allowed it to sink down to the floor, he would retrieve it later. "Well aren't you young?" The woman said with a click of her tongue.

"And aren't you old?" He retorted as he leveled a bored look at her.

"Insolent male!" She hissed threateningly as she brought her hands up, looking down on him from where he stood in the water, while she stood a top it. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" She shouted, causing the water to ripple unpromisingly before waves began to cascade violently through the room. At her back rose a great column of water, forming into the for of a water dragon.

"…troublesome…" He muttered as he channeled chakra in his hand and pressed it against the water, using his strength to propel himself into the air just as the water dragon surged forward, striking and dissolving where he sat but mere seconds ago.

With a sigh, Shikamaru launched a handful of shurriken at her, causing her to leapt to the side and avoid them before her hands took to another set of seals. "Mizukuri no Yaiba!" She called, causing water to rise and swirl around her right and bloodied hand before it took the form of a sword as Shikamaru landed several meters away, standing lazily on the water.

Hogosha leveled her blade with Shikamaru's heart before she charged forward, towards the yawning man who merely withdrew a kunai. Her water-blade met his kunai, before her mightier weapon pulled back and sliced across his abdomen.

Shikamaru looked shocked before bursting into a ball of smoke. "Kage Bunshin…" She whispered with narrowed eyes before she spun around and deflected several shurriken that had been launched at her back.

She looked around, heading moving each way cautiously as she looked for her opponent, yet she didn't see him, until she heard a drip, causing her head to shoot up, looking at the Nara who was standing upside down on the ceiling that loomed so high above her head. "Get down from there!" She Hogosha ordered waspishly as she glared daggers at the unmoving teen standing over head.

"Sounds too troublesome." Shikamaru admitted allowed as he yawn, covering his mouth with his hand that carried the kunai. She opened her mouth to retort when she saw the metal wire attached to his kunai, before she leapt up just as a barrage of kunai sprung forward, each bearing exploding tags that exploded upon contact with the water. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" His voice cut through just as she landed on the ceiling before him, immediately freezing and moving her into his stance. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" He said lazily, causing a shadow hand to stretch forward, loop up her unresponsive body before the hand circled her neck and began to squeeze.

"You're a shadow user!" She gasped, between pants as she struggled to gain control of her body and break from the hand.

"What gave it away?" Shikamaru questioned rhetorically as he strengthened his hold on the shadows, causing her vision to grow spotty.

"Bast…ard…" She panted, as her eyes began drifty shut. Her body went limp in his hold, yet Shikamaru didn't release his technique. He simply stood there, holding it until he was certain that she was dead, and with that he let her fall, tumble into the water below with a great splash before she sank down to the bottom.

"Women…" Shikamaru sighed before he flipped off the ceiling and landed smoothly on the water, allowing the blood that had rushed to his head time to return to the lower part of his body. With a yawn he bent down and reached his hand into the water and withdrew his soaking cloak, and he draped it over his shoulder before walking to the door he and Naruto had entered through and opened it, causing the water to rush out and down the stairs beyond.

Shikamaru sighed before he went with the flow, literally, and he followed the water as it sought low ground, ground that he and Naruto had left Neji upon. He walked slowly, too lazy to run, and he slowly arrived at the main entrance way. "You're as bad as women." Shikamaru muttered as he eyed Neji sitting against the wall, he could tell by the slight flush to his normally pale friend's face, that he was injured.

"I may be troublesome but at least I'm not a drowned rat." Neji muttered as he opened one eye to glare at the soaking Nara that squatted down in front of him, he made no move to stop, nor no words to protest when Shikamaru began removing the Hyuuga's cloak and shirt so as to get a look at the white-eyed teen's stomach.

"Troublesome may not be the accurate adverb…" Shikamaru muttered as he began binding and bandaging his companions severely bruised torso. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He added as he fully removed the other's cloak, and dropped his own cloak beside it before he scooped Neji up bridal style and vanished from the castle, planning to return a soon as he could to check on Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Hey guys, sorry its short, and that I've cut it out, and what not, but hey, at least its an update right? Well thanks for ready, please review!

Earth Style: Rise of Stone Poles – Tsuchi Sutairu: Kigen Ishi Poruu

Earth Style: Diamond Sarcophagus - Chikyu Mihon: Daiyamondo Sekken

Earth Type: Diamond Shield - Chikyu Mihon: Daiyamondo Tate

Time Secret Technique: 5 Second Freeze - Jikoku Kakushigoto Jutsu: Go Kaiioe Hyouketsu

Ancient Curse: Eternal Sleep - Furui Akuba: Hateshiganai Nemuri


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** For the billionth time! No, I do not own Naruto nor anything else pertaining to this and every series in existence!

**Pairings: **Ita/Naru, Shika/Neji, Kaka/Iru. But I'll let you all know if there are any fluff bits or love scenes in the warnings for the chapter. That way, my non-gay liking fan people can still enjoy the story.

**Warnings: **Same old

**A/N:** Woo! Thanks for all the reviews! Nothing beats the feeling of an ego boost. ; I find that they make me feel better about myself, which in turn spurs me to write… Especially when I have nothing to do to procrastinate all my writing. ; Well, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Dokaku cried before exhaling a mass breath of smoldering flames, making Naruto leap up and out of the way lest he be burned.

"Just my luck…" Naruto sighed with a pout as he stood to the side of his current position. "I get to fight the one that is all play no talk." He said dramatically. "Those two had best hope you are the strongest otherwise I'm so restarting that prank war." He vowed darkly as he looked at the man standing before him, blue eyes taking special note of the large, shiny and sharp looking halberd. "That's really shiny." He commented with a smirk, amused at the twitch his words had brought about above the man's right eye.

"You needn't worry about resurrecting that prank war; I assure you that I am the most powerful of the trio." The man said with a growl as he grabbed the halberd with his gloved hand. The thing looked to weigh a ton and a half, and yet Dokaku managed to lift it as though it were a feather.

'_Kit! I have a bad feeling about that weapon. Call it instinct if you will, but I can feel a blackened aura around it. I don't think it is just an average halberd, meaning you need to watch your tail, and perhaps you might want to utilize that one technique Neji developed…'_ Kyuubi commented eagerly from his host's mind. He sounded much like a child in a chocolate shop.

'If you say so.' Naruto thought in agreement before he tuned out of Kyuubi's words, knowing that the fox was likely to begin commentary as though this were a sporting event. "Well if you are going to use a weapon, maybe I should too." Naruto said before he nicked his thumb on a kunai, cutting it open.

Crimson blood beaded on the edge of his thumb before he rubbed it across one of the many vines growing up the dark, moldy stone wall of the castle. "Kajou Metamorufo-zu: Itonami Ken!" Naruto called, causing the vine his blood touched to glow a dark purple before turning into sparkles of chakra and matter that moved and fused themselves into a new form. They became a Japanese Katana. "Sword versus axe, sword always wins." Naruto said softly before smirking below his mask.

Dokaku chuckled lightly, causing Naruto to blink, but that chuckle slowly turned into a crazed laugh, one that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "You think you can beat my Halberd with a mere sword." The man cackled as he brought his large weapon forward. "But I rather not just break that sword; I rather annihilate it and you at the same time! Ninpou- Shinku Naginata: Kuroi Shoukyaku Kuchiake!"

The halberd suddenly began to glow a swirl of black and crimson energies, and a twisted, malicious aura poured readily from the razor-sharp edge. Naruto inwardly cursed as he eyed the weapon's transformation, mentally noting that he would have to ask Neji if they could tweak the technique to spruce up its power.

Dokaku launched himself forward, his halberd moving in a downwards arch. 'Shit!' Naruto silently cursed as he leapt out of the way just in time as the axe-like weapon smashed down on the stone floor, blowing a hole clean through it. "Well that's one way to make a skylight." Naruto commented as Dokaku brought his weapon up once again, their eyes clashing.

"Omukashi no Jutsu: Chakra Tsutsumu!" Naruto cried as he extended his free hand causing several dozen glowing blue bandages shoot from his palm, moving forward with lightning speed, before they wrapped themselves around Dokaku and his massive blade. They wrapped him like a mummy, and once he was thoroughly bound, Naruto grabbed a hold of the ends as he dispelled the chakra from his palm, and held it tight and firm.

The bandages over the halberd grew purple, then black before they shattered into fragments that vanished into the air. Naruto raised his sword with his other hand just as the halberd pulsed, destroying the rest of the bandages and sending Naruto skidding backwards. "What the hell is that thing?" Naruto muttered darkly as he glared at the man who stood before him unfazed.

"A halberd I stole from a great Demon Lord after I slew him." The man said with a chuckle. "It has no name, but it is far more powerful then mortal weaponry." The man concluded with a twisted smirk. "Katon Sutairu: Nenshou Bunshin!" Dokaku called, causing flaming clones to appear behind him. He then motioned for them to charge and charge they did.

The fiery clones surged forwards, all using a different Taijutsu stance to come at him. The first tried to sweep Naruto's feet out from below him, leaving Naruto to leap up and out of the first attack, but into the arms of the second who had just moved above the airborne Uzumaki, and it quickly wrapped its arms around Naruto before exploding in a blazing wave of fire.

The darkness inside of the shadow fell to the ground, burning ominously before it became the shape of a stone. "So you survived an encounter with my Hono'o Bakudan: Taimuzu Sakuyaku." Dokaku chuckled as he turned around to look at the slightly scorched cloaked figure that stood behind him.

"So it would seem." Naruto muttered as his hands flew through a series of seals. "Suiton Mihon: Shabondama Bakudan!" Naruto exhaled a barrage of bubbles that soared outwards, causing Dokaku to leap up and out of the way.

"What were you aiming for?" The man asked mockingly, before a hissing sound reached his ears, causing him to look over at his clones which were extinguished upon the bubble barrage.

Blue light suddenly sprang up from where he left his opponent, and he turned just in time to see the blond charge forward, a swirling ball of blue light in his hand. "Rasengan!" He called as he thrust his glowing hand forward, while he held his blade wielding hand back slightly, the blade's tip extending further then his chakra sphere.

Dokaku raised his halberd, the sound of metal striking metal rose as the sword met the halberd, followed shortly by the Rasengan hitting the weapon. With a grunt of effort, Dokaku swung his mighty halberd, pushing back both attacks, cutting Naruto clean in two.

Eyes widened in shock as the bloody and gory falling figure before him turned into a wisp of smoke. "Kage Bunshin." The man muttered in annoyance, having had hoped that, that had been the end of this manhunt.

"I give you credit." Naruto spoke up from behind him, causing the man to swirl on the spot so that his back wasn't open to the enemy. "The credit of being the first to cut clean through my Rasengan." He admitted as he brought his hands up and slowly clapped his approval, though the clapping was slightly off due to the sword he still held in his hand. "But then again, I don't think that credit ought go to you alone. No, it should go to Takuya Renkin, the wolf demon you fought and slaughtered." Naruto concluded sharply. "The very one you claim to be a great Lord, but I'll have you know, that bastard wolf was of no rank of such dignity. He was a filthy, vile outcast, even amongst his kind. Perhaps you did us a favor by slaying him, but you do everyone else a disservice by continuing his legacy by wielding his unsanctified and tainted weapon." The blond said with sharp annoyance in his tone as he summed up what he had allowed himself to hear from the ranting fox demon within his mind.

Dokaku glared darkly. "And what would a midget know about demons?" He sneered.

"Firstly, I'm no midget; I'm of a respectable height, and glad that I'm not some steroid addict-sized person like yourself. Secondly, I am no mere normal person. I myself have… I suppose you could call it a link, to the demons. I know much about them, and if I were to be ranked by the demon scale, I'd be far beyond that wolf you killed." Naruto concluded with a vulpine smirk. "So it's time to up the anti."

His hands flew through a series of seals as he leapt backwards while great dark and ominous clouds materialized in the room. "Rasengan Arashi!!!" Naruto called, his voice echoing as swirling blue spheres came twisting and spinning down from the clouds above, lying annihilation upon the room, causing the very floor to collapse beneath Naruto who stood observing, and Dokaku who span around slicing and dodging as fast as he could.

"Renovations: a success." Naruto commented dryly as he looked away from the still weaving through attacks Dokaku, and up to the room the two of them had just vacated and desecrated. Blue eyes warily regarded the straining walls, and ceilings, noting that the whole castle could come crashing down if they weren't careful. "Fun." He commented as his storm slowed and stopped leaving a panting Dokaku standing in the middle of a ravished area, glaring a glare that promised a painful death.

"If that is all… you have, you are no match." The man panted heavily.

"All I have? Are you mental? I have way more then that that was merely meant to tire you out, and judging by your breathing I accomplished just that without even having to break a sweat." Naruto explained with a hidden Cheshire cat grin, causing the man before him to boil with rage.

"Allow me to show you the power of a level one demon!" Naruto shouted as his blue chakra expanded in the blazing inferno around him, before it slowly changed to a purple color as he called forth a small fraction of the Kyuubi's powers. Heat rose off of Naruto and his chakra, causing the very stone floor below his feet to melt. Pulse waves pushed off of him, shooting outwards, causing the castle's very foundations to quiver mightily, making many sections cave in..

Dokaku brought his halberd up and diced right through the chakra waves, which expanded from his foe, slicing them like a hot knife through butter. "You're candle may be flaring brightly now, but it will dim and I will smolder the flame, and with it your life!" Dokaku called as he vanished from sight, prior to appearing behind Naruto, where he took a swing of his halberd.

Blue eyes wide, Naruto dodged to the side, wincing as his enemies weapon grazed a shallow cut across his left side, the blackened aura burning the skin to a black charcoal just around the wound, which was quite visible through the section of his outfit that was burned off in the stroke.

"Ho'fuck!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, having completely not expected the attack, nor the effect that just being grazed by that weapon would have upon him. His side ached something terrible. He had experienced many injuries in his life, but never before had he had a part of him carbonized. Sure, he had listened half-heartedly to what Kyuubi told him about the weapon and its previous owner, but he didn't seriously think that the weapon had quite that power.

"Is that all you can say now that you've tasted what my halberd can do?" Dokaku asked mockingly as he raised his massive weapon once more, a twisted and malicious grin filled with crazed insanity smeared across his face.

"At the moment?" Naruto asked, but he did not wait for a response. "I'd say yup, that's all I can say to that." Naruto admitted honestly as his chakra went from purple to orange while it moved into the form of three tails. "But I suppose simple parlor tricks won't work against you." He said with a deep breath, as he moved his hands into seals, ignoring the pain in his side that flared violently as parts of the carbonized area crumbled while he moved, causing crimson blood to soak through and slowly spill from his body. "Goukakyuu Yuunou: Botsuraku no Kyohaku!"

Burning white spheres slowly formed all around the room that the two of them now stood in, the spheres' light seemingly destroying all shadows in sight. They were beautiful, but beautiful is often deadly. They shimmered alluringly before they all raced with the haste of all light, moving so fast that they seemed like lasers as they barraged the man who opposed their summoner.

Explosions ravaged the castle, far walls crumbled and the whole thing gave one mighty groan before time's wrath upon the place hit, and down the castle fell, burying both Naruto and Dokaku in much debris. Dust and smoke billowed around them, dancing in rash swirls as wind tugged all air borne particles each way.

As the dust settled there stood standing off Naruto and Dokaku, their eyes glued together in a battle of wills. "So this is the fabled prowess of the Shadow Assailant." The man chuckled before he looked down upon his bleeding left stump of an arm. "You've only managed to remove my dependent arm." He concluded as he raised his dark-glowing halberd.

Forward the two charged, Dokaku glowing black, Naruto glowing crimson, and they met in a ravishing tornado of swirling energies that licked at each other like flames over a dry branch. Welts swelled up wherever the enemy's energy managed to strike and clawed hand met blacked blade.

Blue eyes were crimson, and a fanged smirk was all that Dokaku could see before sharp pain struck his abdomen and the crimson energy before him flared to twice the prowess incinerate everything around the two of them, and even he could feel his empowered body beginning to burn. "Die." Naruto hissed as he brought his fanged mouth up to Dokaku's neck, and he bite in, hard. With a mighty tug, Naruto pulled back, ripping the man's throat from him in a spray of acidic blood and quivering gore.

Death claimed the man instantly, and Naruto allowed the corpse to crumble lifeless to the ground before he relinquished all his chakra, regaining his normal appearance, albeit a bloodied one.

- - -

"Hatake-san!" Imino Iruka called as spotted Kakashi lounging outside of the Ninja Academy that he himself had just stepped out of. It was rather late in the day, most people were already home eating supper and relaxing with their families, well those who weren't ninja were anyways. "What brings you to these parts?" The Chuunin inquired out of curiosity as he walked up to the man who was seated on the familiar swing on the school grounds, reading his notorious orange book.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Kakashi answered without once looking up, his eye trained upon the book in his hand. "And I suppose that I am here to also inform you that Jiraiya-sama has returned and has requested your presence." He finished as he snapped his book closed and slipped it into his weapons pouch while he slid like water, to his feet.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka asked in shock before blinking several times. "Wait! Does that mean Naruto's back?!" He asked with brown eyes filled with hope.

"Nope." Kakashi answered. "Jiraiya left the three of them to their own devices while he came back here to inquire over something that had suddenly caught his attention." Kakashi finished as he motioned for the academy instructor to follow him.

Within seconds the two arrived at Hokage tower, and they were immediately given access to Tsunade's office, where they saw all three of the room's occupants looking serious. "What is it?" Iruka asked instantly, he felt concern shiver ominously up his spine.

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead." Jiraiya commenced in all seriousness, his face stony and unreadable. Iruka paled, his mouth dropped open and he fell over in a dead faint, and he would have hit the floor had Kakashi not caught him and set him in one of the room's chairs. "Guess he can't take a joke…" The Sannin commented thoughtfully as he stroked his chin in thought, ignoring the murderous looks directed at him from both Tsunade and Shizune.

Minutes passed before Iruka regained consciousness, and it took several seconds for his brain to gain its bearings. "Naruto!" He cried sharply, his face pale as he shot up.

"Calm down Umino-san, Jiraiya was just fooling around. Naruto is alive and well, otherwise I would have castrated that lecherous old coot where he stood." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "Now…" She began only to be cut off as a great shockwave of power raced by them all, lifting small particles of dust from the ground, causing all the people in the room to freeze eyes wide.

"That chakra…" Kakashi breathed, "That was the same chakra I felt in the land of the Waves when Naruto fought Haku, and the same that I felt when the Kyuubi attacked the village." The copy-cat ninja whispered quietly, though his words reached all those present.

"Has the fox awakened?" Tsunade whispered before she turned to glare at her white haired comrade. "You left Naruto alone; if anything has happened to him it'll be on your hide." She said threateningly, her gold eyes promising much pain.

Before another word or threat could be uttered, the energy died down, vanishing from their senses, yet it still left the hairs on the back of their necks standing. "Kakashi, I want you to mobilize a team. Take Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Chouji with you. And Iruka. I want you six to follow that chakra trail and make sure that Naruto-kun, Neji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun are all alright, while assessing any and all damage that such an enormous chakra surge might have caused.

- - - - - -

"That was overkill Naruto-kun." A familiar voice said from behind Naruto, causing the blond to turn and look upon the familiar face of Uchiha Itachi.

"And here I thought you had left." Naruto muttered in response while he wiped the blood from his face, smearing more then cleaning it. "Where are my comrades?" He asked, blue eyes not seeing the familiar cloaks or visages of his precious friends.

"Hospital." The man answered coldly back.

"And why are they there?" the blond inquired his breath sharp.

"Seems the Hyuuga made an error and took a bad blow for it, but you too made an error, judging by your side." Itachi concluded before he turned to the side. "But it would seem that comrade of yours is returning, only several leagues ahead of Stone ninja." He stated icily before vanishing, leaving Naruto to dispel his Kage Gesshoku uniform, making himself look like just a normal teen in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"You and Neji are both troublesome." Shikamaru commented lightly as he landed next to the blond, he too out of costume. "I don't suppose you can move either." He stated rather than inquired as he eyed the demon-vessel's horrendously carbonized side. "Not even your healing abilities have started on that wound." The genius muttered as he studied the blackened and bleeding area with much interest before he placed a genjutsu over the halberd just as the Stone ninja arrived on the scene.

"Hey kids! What are you doing here?" A man who stood twice as tall, and thrice as wide as a normal man, asked, his yellow eyes looking them over suspiciously.

"Well… This castle was a hang out of ours, and some guy showed up here followed by that legendary trio that is all over the news, and the next thing we knew we were hit by these massive waves of energy and boom, the castle just came crashing down on us and it really hurt." Naruto concluded as he held a hand over his bloody side, drawing the man's eyes to it.

"Men, spread out! I want the Ryoku no Kami captured alive! Kid, you should probably take your friend to the hospital." The man finished gently, his eyes meeting Shikamaru's before he, like his men, vanished in search of the trio.

"You do realize that had Neji been here, we would have looked suspicious with that cover story. Our number would match that of the trio." Shikamaru muttered with a sigh as he looked over his blond friend and comrade, annoyed yet glad that he himself had experienced a decent growth spurt, thus making him stand taller than both of his other friends. It was useful when he had to tend to their injuries, but annoying that he actually had to carry them. "Troublesome…" He sighed as he grabbed hold of the blond, carrying him much as he had done for Neji.

"You don't need to ferry me." Naruto commented dryly, his blue eyes serious.

"Wrong. If you walk it'll make that injury worse. The worse it is, the more work for me later in having to visit you at the hospital for a longer time period." Shikamaru summed up with a sigh, causing the blond to blink several times before he sulked and grew silent.

- - - - - - - -

"Reservations for two." Naruto commented as the medical ninja of Hidden Stone moved him into Neji's room after having done all they could for Naruto's side before they bandaged that area with enough bandages to make it look as though he had an oddly disproportioned stomach. "I do hope that the room service and view here is nice." The blond finished dramatically as he was lifted from the wheelchair and placed like a fragile china-doll onto the white linen covered bed.

"Better than that shack you called an apartment." Neji commented quietly from his bed, white eyes holding mirth.

"Hey, don't mock my joint." Naruto called back in defense, his blue eyes narrowed lackadaisically at his white eyed friend.

"If I was mocking it you'd know it. I was simply making my observations of your living standards." Neji said in defense as Shikamaru plopped down on a random chair conveniently set betwixt the two hospital beds.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Naruto concluded with a shrug that was immediately followed a sharp wince.

"Take it easy Naruto-kun, you are likely very tender. You've been in emergency for the last nine hours and judging by the amount of babying everyone has been giving you, you won't likely be leaving until they are satisfied that you are well." Neji said softly. "But on the plus side, I'll be keeping you company for the majority of your stay, and Shika-kun will come and visit us every day for the entire day." Neji concluded with a smirk that he directed at the Nara.

"Tch… Troublesome…" The genius commented in lazy annoyance as he slouched boneless in his chair.

"We need to leave." Naruto said suddenly, his blue eyes focused out the window. "I sense familiar chakra." He said by way of explanation, causing the other too to pause and concentrate.

"Konoha…" Neji breathed before wincing at the pain in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-san, Shino-san, Kiba-san, and Chouji-san are all on their way." Naruto said with a frown as he looked over Neji and Shikamaru. "We can't let them find us. We can not meet up with them until the third year mark." He said sharply before he stood shakily to his feet, Neji and Shikamaru following haste, the former with much pain, and the latter with sluggish movement.

They moved together in a triangle formation and held hands before they closed their eyes and channeled their chakra on a small level that was too low to be picked up by any senses. In the middle formed a mini black sphere that slowly grew larger and larger until it stood as an oval shaped portal, a portal in which they stepped into, and just as the blackened area vanished from the hospital, the Konoha group arrived inside the room via the window.

The six man cell from Konoha stood wearily inside the hospital that resided well within enemy territory. "Their chakra just vanished." Shino commented softly, his insects swirling and buzzing around him like an ominous black cloud.

"They were here." Kiba added in as he sniffed the last area the trio last stood. "Their scent is still hot, but it vanishes here." The dog user commented thoughtfully as he listened to his familiar bark and growl out what his canine scenes had picked up. "Akamaru says that Neji's scent is strongest on that bed, Naruto's on the other bed, and Shikamaru's on the chair." He concluded.

"Naruto-dobe and Hyuuga-san are injured then." Sasuke commented with a dark frown just as the door to the room slid open revealing a young woman in a white nurse gown.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" She exclaimed with a deep bow, her honey-brown eyes focused on the floor, having obviously thought she had just walked in on ninja of her own village doing a questioning of her patients. "I didn't mean to intrude but Shintaru-kun needs to go in for another healing session and Kintaro is due for another surgery." The woman said softly, still bowing in the doorway.

"Ahh… Those two have just checked out, I apologize for the trouble." Kakashi apologized, easily catching on to the view that the woman had of them being ninja from Stone. "Hokage-sama needed them for questioning right away, but since you are here could you tell us their conditions so that we might know to be extra cautious with them." The silver haired Jounin suggested.

"Of course Shinobi-sama!" The woman exclaimed before she pulled herself out of her bow and looked at the clipboard in her hands. "Ah… Shintaru-kun has five broken ribs, and part of the left rib broke funny, causing much internal damage, but we've stopped all the bleeding, and we just need to make sure all the bones are set properly so he can heal. And Kintaro had the middle of his torso, on the left side, carbonized, loosing skin, muscle and a small layer of his stomach. He still needs to have those carefully monitored and stitched up, so make sure you inform the head healer there." The woman concluded before leaving the room, humming softly.

"Carbonization?" Kiba asked once the woman was gone.

"Doesn't sound tasty." Chouji commented lightly as he nibbled on a bar of chocolate.

A pale Iruka was the one to answer. "Think of a long burnt out fire pit. Think of how the forms of logs are still there, but they are black and full of air holes, and with a simple wind it would crumble and fall to pieces." The Chuunin whispered quietly, his head spinning over all horrendous scenarios.

"Now what have you gotten yourself into Dobe?" Sasuke whispered to himself, onyx eyes looking out the window.

- - - - - - - -

Amadare Heero blinked once, twice, then thrice before he lowered the tea cup he had half raised towards his lips. There, before him, stood his grandson and his grandson's two closest friends. "I hadn't expected you back so soon." The man admitted, speaking over his shock of having seen them appear out of a black doorway that had momentarily materialized itself before him, before vanishing after having spit out the teens.

"We had unexpected company that we had no desire to have a reunion with for the time being." Neji answered before he slumped sideways, arms gripping his stomach and chest area as a pained expression took over his generally emotionless face.

Shikamaru caught his teammate with ease, a sigh escaping him. "Amadare-sama, do you by chance have some beds we could rest these two on. Our battles had much damage to the two of them, and it isn't advisable that we move them more then we did in coming here." The Nara asked politely, dark brown eyes watching as the old man before him leapt to his feet and rushed over to his wavering grandson's side.

"I have plenty of room for all of you, and it just so happens; a good friend of mine is skilled in the healing arts. She is my maid, my cook, and my advisor." The man said softly as he wrapped an arm around his blond grandson, so as to steady the blue eyed boy, before he lead them at a slow pace, until they arrived at a beautifully furnished room, one that's style reminded Naruto of a certain teahouse that he promised he would show his dear friends.

- - - - - - - -

Many days and weeks speed by, and slowly the two injured began to heal. Well, Naruto's side failed to improve any despite all the medical care and attention lavished upon it, leaving them all with but one choice. "Then it's decided." Neji spoke up as he was as fit as daisies. "The vote stands four to one, meaning majority rules." The Hyuuga concluded.

"But I don't want to go back yet! It's too early!" The blond whined pitifully as he sulked from the comfy bed he was nestled in.

"You don't have a choice. We're heading back to Konoha. Only Tsunade-sama has the medical talent to stand a chance at healing that side of yours." Neji argued back, earning nods from Naruto's grandfather and the man's good friend, the one who had helped them all.

- - - - - - - -

"Tsunade-sama!!!" The captain of the Anbu shouted as he raced into the blond woman's office, startling her awake. "I have just received a letter directed to you from former Feudal Lord Amadare Heero, and he requests a team of your best medics including yourself to meet his caravan as soon as possible." The man announced, his words putting the formerly snoozing woman to awaken and accept the letter before she read it over.

"Shizune!" She announced. "He's calling in that favor Konoha's owes him. And he wants the best attention for his grandson." The woman finished sharply before looking back at the masked man that stood before her, the man who would have looked like any other Anbu had it not been for his white cloak that discerned him as the captain. "I want you and a squad of your best to head there now, surround that caravan and protect it with your life. That man is a much honored man here." She concluded and the ninja vanished to obey.

"I didn't know he had any living relatives save for his son-in-law." Shizune admitted as she picked Tonton up and headed towards the door, following behind her sensei.

"Neither did I. But I have a feeling that there is a good reason for no knowledge of his heir." Tsunade said simply as she ordered one of the Anbu at the door to summon several healers from the Hospital.

Within ten minutes, Tsunade and her escort were ready to depart, and depart they did. The group was large, but it moved swiftly, moving with all haste out the gate and along the tree lined and concealed road.

- - - - - - - -

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as sweat beaded down his face, his hands clasping tightly at the hands of Neji and Shikamaru as each bump on the road wracked his frame causing the bandages on his side to be stained further with each move. A slight fever had overcome the blond, his regularly tanned skin seemed pale, his eyes had lost there glint and he looked so frail and thin.

"Slow down!" Heero ordered sharply.

"I can't go slower then this or we'll be at a stop." The caravan driver called back, a frustrated look on his features while the former Feudal Lord's right hand man tended to the ill blond with expert attention. "Bloody roads…" The man muttered as he eyed the uneven dirt road before him. "Bloody suspensions… Bloody ninja villages and their stupid lack of roads." He cursed darkly before he had to pull to a sudden halt just as three men in cloaks and masks appeared.

"Why have you stopped?" Heero demanded sharply, his eyes focused on his grandson who was breathing heavily.

"Konoha Anbu are here Amadare-sama." The driver called, causing the elderly man to forcefully pull himself away from his only living descendant's side, and he slipped out of the curtained caravan wagon just as Tsunade arrived with all the medical ninja.

"Amadare-sama, it is a pleasure to see you once more." Tsunade said with a nod.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries." The blue eyed man said sharply, causing everyone who had met the man before to feel shock, for he was such a kind man. He was obviously suffering great turmoil. "Please Tsunade, please help him." The man begged; another thing that shocked them all.

"Of course." The blond said with a nod. "I take it the patient is in there." The woman stated, she did not ask, as she motioned towards the lavish wagon that lead the group of other wagons. The one that the man himself had exited.

"Yes." Amadare nodded. "But there is no room inside; I'll have him brought out. I'm sure that that move should be less painful…" He said quietly. "Deamu-san, please bring him out." The man called to his old friend and advisor.

Shock gripped the Konoha Anbu and medical squads as out climbed two teens, two very familiar teens. Hyuuga Neji and Shikamaru were the ones to step out, their expressions were cold, but grimness was visible in their eyes. Shortly behind them came the darkly tanned man Deamu, and in his arms was the tiny, pale and frail form of Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's Number-one-Loud-Mouth-Knuckle-Headed-Ninja. He looked defeated…

- - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Still short, but hey, at least it is something. Please Review and thanks for taking time to read this.

Kajou Metamorufo-zu: Itonami Ken – Item Transmute: Life to Blade

Ninpou- Shinku Naginata: Kuroi Shoukyaku Kuchiake –Special- Crimson Halberd: Black Incineration Activate

Omukashi no Jutsu: Chakra Tsutsumu – Ancient Technique: Chakra Wraps

Katon Sutairu: Nenshou Bunshin – Fire Style: Burning Clones

Hono'o Bakudan: Taimuzu Sakuyaku – Flame Bomb: Times Explosives

Suiton Mihon: Shabondama Bakudan – Water Type: Bubble Bombs

Rasengan Arashi – Storm of the Rasengan

Goukakyuu Yuunou: Botsuraku no Kyohaku – Empowered Skill: Fall of the Stars


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Have I not yet said this enough???

**Pairings:** Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Kakashi/Iruka, and Sasuke/Gaara ((Idea from a dear fan of mine. Thanks Utena-Puchiko-nyu!))

**Warnings:** Sad themes, suspense, gore, language, sexual-content and so on and so forth.

**A/N:** Wow! Can't believe we've made it to chapter 16 already. Special thanks to all my fans for reading, including those two guys in Juvi. Hope you're love and sexcapades last long. ((Thanks for telling me Arielle.)) Thanks to all loyal readers, and all loyal reviewers. Oh by the way I really want some fan art of my fic. It makes me sooo happy. Woot! Now on with the chapter!!!

_**Previously on Inner Secrets:**_

"_Now is not the time for pleasantries." The blue eyed man said sharply, causing everyone who had met the man before to feel shock, for he was such a kind man. He was obviously suffering great turmoil. "Please Tsunade, please help him." The man begged; another thing that shocked them all._

"_Of course." The blond said with a nod. "I take it the patient is in there." The woman stated, she did not ask, as she motioned towards the lavish wagon that lead the group of other wagons. The one that the man himself had exited._

"_Yes." Amadare nodded. "But there is no room inside; I'll have him brought out. I'm sure that that move should be less painful…" He said quietly. "Deamu-san, please bring him out." The man called to his old friend and advisor._

_Shock gripped the Konoha Anbu and medical squads as out climbed two teens, two very familiar teens. Hyuuga Neji and Shikamaru were the ones to step out, their expressions were cold, but grimness was visible in their eyes. Shortly behind them came the darkly tanned man Deamu, and in his arms was the tiny, pale and frail form of Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's Number-one-Loud-Mouth-Knuckle-Headed-Ninja. He looked defeated…_

**Chapter 16**

"Naruto-kun…" Shizune breathed as he arms went limp, allowing her pig to fall to the ground, but it managed to land gracefully.

Tsunade looked on in horror as Neji and Shikamaru laid out some white bedding and the man set the teen down. Her golden eyes not once leaving the frail form of the boy who reminded her so much of Dan and her little brother. The boy she felt a son to her. "Naruto…" She whispered softly before she raced forward, immediately going into professional medical ninja mode. "What happened?"

"I suppose you recall that blast of chakra from about a month back." Neji stated calmly, his white eyes icy as he waited for the nod. "Well Naruto was attacked by a man wielding a demon's weapon." The Hyuuga prodigy explained quietly. "In said attack Naruto was cut deeply by the blade and the weapon's blackened aura carbonized a section of his torso. All the medical treatment we've given him has done nothing to aid him, and even with the Kyuubi Naruto's body is still human, therefore the fox is unable to heal a wound of that magnitude; all it can do is keep him alive by a thread." The teen concluded.

"He has slowly grown worse, the wound sapping his strength until finally you see him as he is." Deamu said quietly as Tsunade unwound the crimson bandages only to cringe at the blackened side of the pale young teen.

"We'll need to remove the whole of the carbonized area as a start, that's the only way to proceed. Then we'll have to supply him with a constant blood transfusion as we work to rebuild all the damaged areas. That might be a problem, Naruto's blood type is a rare one, and very few in the village match it. Hyuuga-san, I know you match his, are you willing to give what blood you can?" The woman asked, her gold eyes piercing towards the white eyed young man.

"You didn't even have to ask." Neji answered coldly his eyes matching the woman's gaze, earning him a nod of approval.

"Good. Shizune!" Tsunade said sharply as she placed the bandages back against the wound to damper the blood flow.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" The dark haired woman asked, ready to assist.

"I want you to return to Konoha and prepare Room 311 for emergency operation. I want all available Medics there, all ready for shift work as this will be a long a grueling process." The Hokage ordered, and with haste the young woman left to do as commanded.

"I want you three Anbu to make a stretcher of sorts." The blond ordered to the masked men, earning a nod from them before they dispersed to look for material they could use in crafting a stretcher. "You three, help me prepare Naruto-kun for further transportation." She added as three medic ninja raced forward, medical begs and equipment in arms.

The head of the Village Hidden in the Leaves worked diligently, her subordinates doing exactly as she commanded, and once the Anbu returned with a decent stretcher, they all moved the blond onto the thing before hastening off towards Konoha, the Caravan hot on their trail.

'Naruto-kun…I will not let you fall to the necklace's curse.' Tsunade silently vowed as she raced alongside the stretcher, her hand clasping the blonde's firmly, while the Anbu hauled him forth. Within twenty odd minutes they managed to arrive back in Konoha's hospital, the room already prepared.

"Hyuuga-san, please come inside the room so that we might hook you up to a transfusion machine." Shizune said softly, before she lead the Hyuuga into the room leaving Shikamaru, Heero and Deamu all standing outside of the observation window, watching intently as Tsunade and her team began the careful task of severing the blackened flesh from the bones body, a process that went on for many an hour. The medics all having rounds at it while Tsunade worked the whole time, relying heavily on chakra pills.

Eight hours in and the team of medics had finally managed to separate the dead tissue from the living before they began intense reconstruction of the outer layer of the blonde's stomach, Tsunade thanking whatever gods for the Kyuubi's healing abilities that were helping them slowly the blood flow.

Another hour later and the team was beyond exhausted, but adrenaline kept them all working, kept them all pushing their limits, they had still so much yet to do before they could see if Naruto would last the night.

- - - - - - -

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto greeted as he appeared before the new form of his master. "I bring word from my spy in Konoha." The silver haired medic ninja began as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "It would seem that Naruto-kun has returned to the village, but he is in critical condition. Presently he is undergoing emergency surgery." The man concluded a twisted gleam in his eyes.

"That is interesting." The snake-man said with a smirk that seemed out of place on the innocent young face of his newest host. "I suppose we will have to pay Naruto-kun a visit once he is on the recovery." The man concluded darkly before he burst out in crazed laughter. "Summon the four!"

- - - - - - - -

"Shikamaru-san, go for a walk." Heero Amadare said softly as he placed a weathered hand upon the tense shoulder of the Nara teen that had been standing before the window unmoving for the entire time. "You know both Neji-san and Naruto-kun will be unhappy if you are exhausted after this." The man offered gently, causing the Nara to sigh.

"Troublesome…" The teen muttered before he nodded and turned and left, determined to return soon, but not too soon to be admonished by the former feudal lord.

And so Shikamaru left the Hospital, emerging into the Village of Konoha just as the sun was coloring the sky pink, foreshadowing its sleep.

Brown eyes slowly regarded the area around him, the first time he actually looked at the place since his departure years before. "I'm home…" He muttered under his breath before he tucked his hands in the pockets of his loose black cotton pants, and slowly began to walk through the village he had grown up in.

The wind was cool, and it gently wept his long hair around, dark brown strands flew across his vision, annoying him to no end, but he knew that he was not permitted to put his hair back up in his old pineapple do, otherwise Neji and Naruto would hound him for it. Nope, they decided he had to keep it long and loose. It was quite troublesome.

"Shikamaru-kun?" A female voice said, sounding unsure, causing the Nara to look over at the speaker, his expression looking as bored as ever.

"Ino-chan." The genius greeted, causing the girl to squeal before she launched herself at her old teammate in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in ages! I didn't know you'd be back so early." The girl began talking at a mile a minute. "You've gotten so tall! And your hair is down so I almost didn't recognize you!" The blond finished as she pulled back from the boy to observe him.

"Tch… Troublesome…" The young man muttered as he regarded the girl… no, young woman before him.

Ino had grown much over the time they were apart. She looked more feminine with gentle but voluptuous curves, her face more mature, holding very little of her child-features, and her hair had grown out again, reaching well past her waist. She was indeed a beauty, one that was much desired within the plains of the ninja village, but Shikamaru didn't quite see the woman before him. He still saw that girl he had grown up with. That girl who had become a friend, though not a close friend.

"Same as ever I see." Ino said with a slight giggle. "Well I have to get going, I need to report to the Hokage as I have just returned from a mission." The girl said as she began to turn away.

"Hokage-sama is busy." Shikamaru said quietly, his gaze dropping to the ground as he turned and resumed his course, ignoring the concerned glance that his ex-teammate had given him as he left her.

The chill of the September evening began to settle in as the sun sunk lower over the horizon and Shikamaru was presently lounging atop his old haunt, his mind deep in troubling thoughts, but even still he was well aware of the eyes watching him like a hawk from the shadows. It was annoying.

"You can come out now." Shikamaru muttered with a sigh as he sat up and looked over to a looming tree near by.

"Nara-san." A deep male voice greeted as the owner slipped silently from the shadows, his tall, leath frame clad in pure black. The figure looked quite handsome. But that was to be expected of a maturing Uchiha Sasuke whom looked much more similar to a certain somebody that ought not be mentioned.

"Uchiha-san." Shikamaru returned in kind as he slowly stood from the hill.

"Where's the dobe?" The last Uchiha of the village asked, onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hospital." The Nara genius answered his brown eyes assessing the other's reaction.

"Why is he there?" The dark haired teen asked a frown forming upon his dark and handsome features.

"He's dying." Was all the genius could say before the Uchiha vanished. "And Tsunade-sama is trying to save him." He added afterwards, before sighing and racing after the brooding teen.

Sasuke rushed from the hill to the hospital his mind blank, and he rushed through the hospital, trailing the weak trail of familiar chakra, until he arrived outside the observation window. Through the glass he saw something he thought he'd never see.

There was Naruto, weak, frail, pale and looking defeated. Medics swarmed all around him, working diligently through their exhaustion. Blood was everywhere, and he could tell that Naruto was only alive thanks to the Hyuuga who was sharing his own blood with the teen. "How long has he been in there?" Sasuke asked quietly, onyx eyes glued to the sight before him.

"Going on ten hours." Shikamaru responded as he arrived back in the room, nodding a greeting the old man who stood at the observation glass as well.

"Things have not changed either. Though many of the medics had to be taken out due to chakra exhaustion." Heero said quietly, his blue eyes sad. "I have only just been reunited with my grandson; I do not want to loose him." The man admitted quietly causing the two teens to look him over.

"Naruto-dobe is not going to die!" Sasuke hissed sharply, his dark eyes challenging, earning him a strange look from the former feudal lord. "He has never given up on anything, least of all his dream. If he dies now he won't become the Hokage he promised he would be." Sasuke reasoned before he turned back to the window. "Plus the Hyuuga is helping him fight, while the others work to save him. None of them have given up so he sure as hell wouldn't have. He has always held strong when everyone else has lost hope." The Uchiha finished sharply.

"Tch… You talk too much." Shikamaru muttered as he leaned against the wall opposite the window, brown eyes regarding his two friends within.

- - - - - - - -

Dawn rose bright and early on the morrow, and with it, the operation came to an end and Tsunade was just applying the last of the gaze and bandages around the teen's side. Her genjutsu had long since been dispelled, leaving her looking old, weary, and below her eyes hung great black circles, ones that told of her exhaustion. "Amadare-sama." Tsunade said quietly as she stepped into the observation room. "The surgery was a success." The blond said with a small smile on her somnolent features.

"Thank you." The man whispered just as replacement medics wheeled Naruto's bed from the room as they were transporting him to a new room, one where he would stay to recuperate. And following the moving bed was a paler then normal Hyuuga Neji, his hands trembling with weakness induced by blood loose.

"Neji…" Shikamaru said softly as he moved over to his friend to offer support as they all followed towards Naruto's new room.

- - - - - - - -

Four figures cloaked beyond senses lurked outside of the Konoha Hospital. They sat there watching, waiting. There they stayed all day, and once visiting hours came to a close they began to prepare their next move.

Their target was alone, defenseless and in a healing comma. Their target was Uzumaki Naruto. "Jiroubou you go get the brat while I use my flute to put there area under the illusion of normalcy. But remember, Orochimaru-sama said to be gentle with the kid." Tayuya ordered sharply, her lack of vial words a shock to the group.

With a nod they group disappeared, the sound of a flute's low melody hung ominously over their heads.

- - - - - - - -

Shikamaru and Neji were sound asleep in the Hokage's office. They were permitted to stay there as they would hear any and all news of Naruto should something occur during the night, and they weren't disappointed. Just past the stroke of twelve the doors flew open with an echoing bang, effectively waking Neji and Shikamaru who were asleep on rolled out bedding, and Tsunade who had been sleeping in her chair, head rested on her desk.

"Hokage-sama!" A woman in white medic ninja exclaimed, her appearance effectively waking the three inside. "Uzumaki Naruto is gone!!" She said in panic. "He was kidnapped and the only clue as to who is this plastic snake that was left on the boy's bed." The woman explained in one breath.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade breathed before looking over at the two young men. "Return to the Hospital, I'll deal with this, thank you." She said in dismissal. "Okano!" She called, causing an Anbu member to appear in the room. "Go and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Rock Lee." She ordered and the woman vanished to do her leader's biding.

"Since you two are Chuunin—" Tsunade began, only to be cut off.

"We are Jounin, we took our exams recently." The Hyuuga said quietly, causing the woman to blink.

"Then we just might have a better chance at this. Neji-san you are weakened by blood loss so you are to stay behind." She began again, only to receive a shake of his head.

"By order of her Hokage-sama, Naruto, Shikamaru and myself are free to come and go and work away from this village as we see fit for a duration of three years. That three year mark has not yet arrived, and as such you have no control over me. I am going with Shikamaru and the others to retrieve him." The Hyuuga said sharply, determination burning in his white eyes.

"Very well, you two will lead the reconnaissance of Uzumaki Naruto." She said with a nod just as the three she had called for arrived. "Uchiha, Aburame, Rock Lee, you three have a mission under Hyuuga and Nara here." She began only to be cut off by a great exclamation.

"Neji-san! My eternal rival has finally returned! Now we can truly test our fiery spirits in battle!" The still green clad young man said, with great energy.

"Now is not the time for that. Naruto was kidnapped from Konoha hospital, and his condition, though it has stabilized, is still critical. It is vital that we get him back and quickly." She began as a briefing, causing stony expressions to done many a face in the room. "Orochimaru had this orchestrated. So my guess is he sent in the Sound Four that are his infamous evil doers." She concluded.

"They are likely to return to Orochimaru's lands in Tea Country. Since Neji-san and Shikamaru-san are both Jounin, you three will follow their command." She said as she regarded the trio from Konoha that had just recently aspired to the level of Chuunin. "This mission is A class with the potential to become S Class. Be careful, be cautious, and you all had best come back alive and with Naruto. Dismissed!"

The five of them nodded before the vanished from the room to regroup up at the gates of Konoha. "Please be alright Naruto…" Tsunade whispered as she stood from her desk. She had an ex feudal lord to visit.

- - - - - - - -

Darkness. It encased him; it was wrapped around him like black tendrils, clinging, holding, smothering ever so gently. The air seemed thick around him, making it difficult to breathe normally. Sounds echoed back and forth, but they seemingly blended into one continuously ramble, one that made no sense whatsoever.

Blue eyes slipped open, coming into view with a dark and dark stone ceiling, one that stood ominously above him. Cold, and damp, and on it grew much mold. "Where am I?" Naruto asked quietly, as he turned his head to the side. He felt weak, he felt stiff, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to move his body much for some time.

"The dungeons." A familiar voice said quietly as a figure emerged from the shadows. "Naruto-kun, you were too brash." Itachi Uchiha admonished impassively as he knelt down beside the blond. "You were taken, and I can not permit another organization to take hold of you. I am here to take you back." The traitor of the leaf said coldly as he gently picked up the frighteningly light blond up, cradling him in his arms as though he was made of fine crystal.

"Taken? By who?" Naruto questioned weakly as his head fell against the firm shoulder of the young man that held him so tenderly.

"Orochimaru-san." Itachi responded as he began to trek slowly and noiselessly from the lain out bed roll that the captive blond had been lain upon. There had been no rope, no shackles, no restraints. They had no need for it as Naruto was weak in physical prowess due to his recent injury that he had undergone surgery to repair.

"When did this happen?" The demon vessel questioned quietly, as he let himself be carried like a china doll, down the dark and gloomy halls.

"When you were most vulnerable." The dark haired young man responded, his crimson eyes flicking down momentarily to regard the teen in his arms.

"Oh..." Was all the blond could say in response to such a thing, and silence fell over the two as they slowly made their escape.

"Itachi-kun, where do you think you are going with my most honored guest?" A slippery voice asked from behind them, causing Itachi to pause in his walk before he turned slowly to regard the snake-like man that lurked behind him and Naruto.

"Orochimaru-san." The prodigy of the Uchiha clan said with a nod towards the Sannin from Konoha. "I can not say I'm pleased to see you once again." The young man admitted without so much as batting an eye.

"You wound me." Orochimaru said with a twisted smirk as he licked his lips with his disgustingly long and thick tongue. "Are you not pleased to see your former comrade?" He asked as he placed his left hand on his hip and shot the dark haired ninja an inquiring glance.

"No." Itachi deadpanned. "I have no interest in the weak." He responded coldly.

Amusement fled the snake eyes, and it was replaced by anger. "I am not weak. The weakest here is that brat you have in your arms." The snake user hissed venomously.

"Incorrect. Naruto-kun is the second strongest here, while you hold third and final place." Was the Uchiha's comeback, one that he said so impassively that one could think he was disinterested in the whole affair.

"I'll make you pay for it, and allow you the pleasure of watching me posses his body then." Orochimaru said darkly. "But for now you must suffer." The man said before he charged forward his fist flying with snakes soaring out to join the barrage.

Fist and snakes alike flew through the form of Itachi and Naruto, sending Orochimaru skidding gracelessly for a few seconds as Naruto and Itachi reappeared, but this time there were two of both of them.

The ones further away from the snake user shimmered out of sight, leaving the numbers standing just as it was before until the Naruto in Itachi's arms burst into smoke, indicating that it had been a shadow clone, one that had just been dispelled. "You think your clone will get far with Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked with a chuckle as he regurgitated his sword before he gripped it in his hand, allowing his tongue to stay out and waggle nastily around him.

Battle ensued while the clone with Naruto fled. He knew that his underlings would dispel the clone and retrieve the blond, but little did he know that Naruto was not with the clone, but he was within the shadows, watching their battle. He was unable to move anything beyond his eyes, and even those moved lethargically.

Time suddenly slowed down as the Sannin and the Uchiha lunged forward, each running a kunai through the other as they met, crimson blood rose and fell, splattering the hall as Itachi's blade met the snake-man's stomach, and Orochimaru's met the nuke-nin's upper torso.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered hi blue eyes wide. "Itachi!" He cried loudly as the Uchiha heir stumbled back a step and fell over backwards, crashing lightly onto the stone ground.

With strength he didn't know he had left in him, Naruto moved and staggered from the shadows, moving towards the fallen dark haired young man, unconcerned with the serpentine eyes watching him greedily as he crumbled to his knees at Itachi's side.

Blue met crimson. "Naruto-kun…" Itachi breath lightly before his eyes grew dull, his breath stopped and his body began to cool.

"Itachi!!!" Naruto cried, tears plummeting unrelentlessly from his eyes as he clung to the cooling, lifeless form of a dear precious person. Blood stained Naruto's clothing and skin, but he wouldn't release the form of Itachi as he mourned.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't cry for him." Orochimaru said mockingly as he regarded the blond young man with interest. "You shouldn't wear your heart out on your sleeve." The man advised as he pulled his sword up and held it firmly in hand. "You have defied and denied me far too many times. Choose now, life or death?"

"Bastard…" Naruto whispered darkly, pained blue eyes rising to look at the man that loomed over him and the lifeless corpse in his arms. "I will never join you; I choose to live a life where you are dead." Naruto growled darkly before he looked back down at the peaceful face of Uchiha Itachi.

"Then die!" The Sannin hissed as he brought his sword down in a great arch, one that was too fast for Naruto to dodge in his current condition.

"Naruto!!!" The well-known voice of Hyuuga Neji called out before the blond felt himself be pushed roughly out of the way, his eyes connecting momentarily with white just before the katana pierced right through the Hyuuga prodigy's heart with a sickening sound.

"Neji!!!" Naruto yelled, his eyes looking desperately into the dimming white eyes as the Hyuuga hit the ground, blood pooling thickly around him as he too succumbed to death. "No…." Naruto whispered as he slowly pushed himself up on shaking arms, his head shaking back and forth in denial while his pupils dilated into tiny slits as he stared unblinkingly at the corpses of two people he held dear. Two people he had caused to die.

"Neji…" A male voice behind Naruto whispered, causing the blond and the Sannin to look towards the newly arrived Nara Shikamaru who stood there, eyes wide, staring at the unmoving form of his friend. "Bastard!" The young genius snapped as his eyes shot over to the smirking Sannin that was licking the fresh blood from his blade.

Orochimaru began to cackle, he began to laugh like a madman, causing anger to swell in the hearts of the two teens. Rage, pain, sorrow, hate, and the thirst for vengeance clawed at them, so much so that Naruto found the strength to stand, even if he was quivering dangerously.

A sudden jolt of electricity crashed into the blond causing the world around him to turn black and fade and he felt himself falling, as his blue eyes slipped shut.

- - - - - - - -

Blue eyes opened. "Itachi! Neji!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot up, his breath uneven.

'_Calm yourself kit. It was just a nightmare, one induced by such a dark and dank atmosphere as this.'_ The reassuring voice of the Kyuubi cut it, but he sounded exhausted, worn and worried.

'Kyuu?' Naruto asked silently as he looked around the ancient Japanese style of room he was in, noting that someone had put him in a white male kimono.

'_I'm just glad to see you up and moving once more. You've been ill for quite sometime.'_ The fox explained softly._ 'Though I tried, your mortal flesh just wouldn't go through the mass healing I needed to put it through to relieve you of that wound given to you. It was beyond what your body could handle, and as such I was helpless until Tsunade-sama began to operate on you. From there I lent her my assistance; to think that the Kyuubi worked alongside the Hokage of Konoha in order to save a life. I bet you five bucks that the whole village would have fainted if they had heard about that.'_

Naruto inwardly chuckled as he slowly pulled the covers off of him with shaking hands. 'I do believe that bet would be proven right. And thanks, thanks for helping keep me alive.' The blond said softly as he slowly pushed his still weak and quivering form to a stand.

'_Take it easy. Don't push yourself, you are still recovering from such an intense surgery. I do acknowledge that we need to get you out of here, as you are in Orochimaru's layer well within the borders of Tea Country, but I don't want you to strain yourself and cause more damage. You had me scared for the longest time. I had thought that I might loose you…'_

'Does everyone get all sappy in their old age?' The blond asked teasingly, causing the Kyuubi to chuckle.

'_No, only the sexy foxes that are just to die for.'_ The demon responded in amusement as Naruto slowly stumbled over to the door which he slowly slid open after having listened carefully for the sound of someone outside.

The door led to a long dark and wooden hallway that stretched far to both sides. 'Any idea as to which way we ought go?' Naruto questioned his tenant thoughtfully as he peered left then right, noting the various doors evenly spaced in either direction.

'_Both left and right are identical, making it look like you were placed in the center of some great long hall. Meaning each way would take a long way to traverse in your state, so that limits us to only making necessary movements. It wouldn't do to get lost in such a place. Seeing as our eyes deceive us, and silence beats around us like a steady drum, we have but one choice. Close your eyes. Block out all sound. Just focus on breathing in and out, slowly and steadily.' _ The fox advised softly and the blond complied by closing his eyes and leaning heavily against the door frame to the room he had just awoken in.

Naruto isolated himself from all as he focused on what he had been directed to do, and slowly, but surely scents began to register in his brain. The distant fragrance of wood polish tickled here and there, the scent of clean laundry hung in the room he had just vacated and from the outfit he was wearing. The nearly impossibly to notice smell of dust lingered and danced softly through the air as though following a graceful breeze. And a scent of fresh rain tickled his senses before his eyes snapped open.

"Left…" He whispered quietly as he turned in said direction and slowly began to move that way, moving gradually along, his hand using the walls to brace himself and to keep him on his feet as his very knees quivered below him, ready to give out at any moment should he let his will and resolve weaken.

Step after step, uneven breath after uneven breath, and slowly he made progress down the hall, heading towards the distant scent of freshly fallen rain. The scent indicating that his chosen direction was the fastest route out seeing as he could almost taste the rain on the air from that direction.

He moved forward until finally he could view a turn in the hall, and slowly he made it there before he turned and found himself facing another long hall that stretched a long distance too, so far that once again he could not see the hall's end. "Damn snakes and their long tunnels…" Naruto muttered as he braced himself against the wall to catch his breath, his whole body trembling with the effort it took just to remain standing where he was.

'_Keep strong…'_ The fox whispered to his host as he gently channeled his demonic chakra through the blonde's body, giving him a slight strength boost.

Naruto silently thanked the demon before he began his trek down the hall, past many closed doors until he made it to the middle of the hall, where one door stood open partway and an eerie glow twinkled from within. And if anything, Naruto was curious as was the fox he hosted, causing the young teen to slip silently towards the door with batted breath as he moved of silent steps.

Slowly and cautiously he peered inside, and his eyes widened dramatically. Inside looked to be a medical room, one that had one single bed in the middle of a chaotic arrangement of machinery that pumped various colored fluids through tubes that led to the figure that lay upon the bed, hidden by sight with a white linen blanket. A quiet hum of working machinery sang quietly through the room, nearly masking the quiet breathing of the figure lying upon the bed.

The blond slowly crept forward, ducking under wires and tubes, monitors and cables as he moved stealthily towards the bed, blue eyes not once leaving the hidden form. Once he arrived beside the bed he stopped moving, blue eyes regarding the slightly moving form, noting that the movement was caused by the rise and fall of a chest, but the breathing rate was slow, indicating sleep.

Little by little Naruto brought his hand forward, moving it ever closer to the edge of the blanket and once he grasped the soft material in his small hand he gently and unhurriedly pulled it back revealing the sleeping figure.

On the bed lie a pale man who was in his late teens by the looks of things. His hair was an enchanting silver, long and held by red beads on the right side. Upon his forehead was two symbolic crimson dots that easily matched the crimson eye make up around his eyes. The teen's face was beautifully structured, not a flaw upon it Naruto noticed in shock as his eyes trailed down the perfectly proportioned neck, landing upon a seal upon the man's chest.

'Another one of Orochimaru's twisted experiments…' The blond thought sadly as he his roamed back up to take in the face of the young man. 'Judging by the machines, he is dying. Kyuubi… I don't want this one to die…' He thought softly as he brought a trembling hand up to gently rest upon the pale and cool to the touch cheek.

Green eyes snapped open to meet shocked blue, and as Naruto was about to pull his hand away, a frail and pale looking hand shot up and grabbed the blonde's wrist firmly holding it in place. "Who are you?" The man upon the bed asked quietly, his eyes eerily similar to Itachi in their coldness.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto answered quietly his eyes holding uncertainty. "And you?" He asked softly.

"Kaguya Kimimaro." The teen responded back as he regarded the young teen before him. "Orochimaru-sama speaks much of you Uzumaki-kun." The teen stated as he released the wrist in his grasp, allowing the blond to pull his hand back so that the silvered haired ninja could slowly sit up. "I must admit his obsession with you makes me jealous." He concluded softly.

"You don't have to be jealous over that. Orochimaru simply wants my body as his so that my prowess becomes his. Basically he seeks to annihilate me so that he might benefit." The blond explained causing a thoughtful expression to dance across emerald eyes, before their owner patted the bed in an indication that the other ought sit, and sit Naruto did.

"You are young still, but you sound quite intelligent. I know that Orochimaru-sama simply wants you as his new body, at one point he desired the same for me, but I grew too ill, too frail, despite my power, and so I have become expendable to the man that had rescued me from my loneliness. I would gladly die for him. He saved me after the slaughter of my family, he raised me, trained me, helped me, and has been the only one to care for me after I went berserk and slew all those that slew my family. I was an outcast liberated by a dark hearted man." Kimimaro concluded quietly as he looked down unemotionally at the cool floor below them.

"You're not the only one who was an outcast. I too was an outcast, but mine was for simply existing. I too clung tightly to the only one to show me compassion, but Orochimaru could not have shown you that. He's using you. By looking into your eyes I can tell you are strong. Your eyes match a dear friend of mine's, the strongest person I have ever met. And Orochimaru is just using you for your strength, but as your body is failing you, you have become expendable to him. Don't waste your life here." Naruto pleaded with tears swimming in his expressive blue eyes that still held the innocence of childhood.

Kimimaro turned to look at the blond, shock evident in his green eyes. "You cry." The young man stated in naught but a whisper as he brought up a pale hand to catch a tear that had just escaped from Naruto's eyes. Slowly he regarded the shimmering crystal tear that had landed upon his forefinger. He stared at it with rapt attention before looking up at the blond with a thoughtful expression. "You cry for a stranger, why?"

"I cry because you can't. I cry because you don't have anyone else that will cry for you." Naruto whispered tenderly, his eyes holding nothing but honesty.

"No one has cried for me since before my mother was killed." The young man admitted as a flash of fire and screams danced across his memories before they vanished. "It makes my heart ache in an unfamiliar fashion." The young man admitted to himself as he brought his hand up to brush the tears streaming from the blonde's eyes. "It makes me want to stop the tears, and protect those eyes."

Naruto smiled softly as he leaned into the hand that was resting on his cheek. "You're a good person." He whispered quietly, honesty shinning through his eyes.

"You're eyes are innocent…" Kimimaro said with a slight nod of his head, as though he was confirming the thought. "Orochimaru-sama's eyes hold darkness, cruelty and hatred. Nothing but the empty abyss of hell lurks behind those golden eyes. He has no heart for others…" He concluded with a slight frown as he pulled his hand back from the warm cheek.

"He has never had a heart… He has always been the snake; the universal symbol for the devil himself. His words are poison; his actions cause naught but fright and pain." Naruto added on to the other's words, causing the frown upon the other's face to vanish.

"Naruto-kun. My time here is limited, but for what may remain of it, I wish to protect you. I want your eyes to remain innocent." Kimimaro whispered as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the blonde's forehead, causing Naruto to blush a pretty pink as he looked down at his hands. "From this day I discard all ties and bonds I have to Orochimaru, and I pledge them to you, Naruto-kun." The young man promised as he pulled back and began to pull all the tubes attached to himself out before he dropped them to the bed and ground, causing the machines to glow red and emit an ominous sound. "Come, we must leave." The silver haired teen said softly as he stood and scooped the blond into his frail looking arms that had amazing strength in them.

Kimimaro moved from the room in a blur, Naruto held firmly within his arms as they tore down the hall in the direction that Naruto had been initially headed, moving just as the hurried sound of foot steps pounded through the air. They reached the dark stairway within moments and were moving upwards in a spiral of stairs with great speed, and within minutes they were racing out of the secret base of Orochimaru and into a tall forest that was experiencing a gentle rain fall.

- - - - - - - -

The team from Konoha moved several miles away from the village before the Uchiha of their group halted suddenly, causing all the others to follow promptly. "Hyuuga, Nara, how did you two obtain the rank of Jounin so quickly?" Sasuke questioned coldly as he stared darkly at the paler than usual Neji and the lazy as ever Shikamaru.

"We trained." Shikamaru muttered with a shrug.

"We should discuss this later; right now we just need to worry about Naruto-kun. You saw what condition he was in…" Neji said quietly, white eyes focused off in the distance.

Sasuke frowned as he regarded the Hyuuga carefully. "Just don't drag us down Hyuuga. I know you're weak after giving as much blood as you did to keep Naruto-dobe alive." Sasuke commented as he sprang forwards passing by the stationary members of the team before the rest hurried and followed, using the Byakugan as their guide in the darkness of night.

- - - - - - - -

Kimimaro gently set the blond down on his own two feet after they were a ways within the forest. "You know you didn't have to carry me, also you didn't have to run." Naruto commented as he placed his hand on the much taller eighteen year-old's shoulder in a display of concern. "You're sick too. If you push yourself the chances of becoming better will lessen." Naruto stated quietly as he bit his lip and look at the ground as he pulled his trembling hand back.

"Naruto-kun, not even the best medics here could do anything. It needn't matter what happens to me so long as your eyes remain forever clear." The silver haired teen explained in all seriousness. "We must be cautious out here; the Sound Four are out and about, lurking in wait for the team of Konoha ninja dispatched to retrieve you."

"How do you know that?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Kabuto-san told me." The last living member of the Kaguya clan explained quietly emerald eyes glancing to each side thoughtfully.

"A storm is coming." He said as he looked up to the cloudy and raining dark sky just as a flash of brilliant white light forked across the sky, followed by an echoing boom that caused the very ground to quiver as the heavens upon up and released a torrent of chilling rain that soaked the two of them to the bone within seconds.

"Let me guess… You're psychic." Naruto grumbled as he glared up at the sky above, blue eyes challenging the clouds to make things worse.

"No, I just could feel the electricity in the air." The young man explained with an uncaring shrug. "But we ought get out of this before it worsens our conditions." He said before he turned to the side. "You may come out now." He ordered, causing Naruto to blink as the darkly cloaked figure of Uchiha Itachi emerged from the trees, not even a drop of water on his person.

"Itachi-kun…" Naruto whispered as an image of his nightmare flickered over his eyes.

"Naruto-kun." The Uchiha heir greeted with a slight nod of his head before crimson eyes met emerald. "Kaguya-san." He nodded towards the silver haired man.

"Uchiha-san." Kimimaro said with a nod of his head. "It has been quite some time since last we met." The young man admitted as the crimson eyed young man approached them, the rain finally drenching him.

"Circumstances have likely improved much since then." Itachi responded before he looked at Naruto and frowned. "You have gotten careless." He said with a sigh as he pulled his black cloak, which had the distinct crimson clouds on it, from his shoulders and gently draped it around the shivering and pale blond who was far smaller then he.

"Sorry." Naruto said softly as he allowed the taller and older Uchiha to secure his cloak around his cold frame. Blue eyes regarded the simply dressed attire of Itachi as the lightning illuminated him. He wore simple black linen pants and a tight black shirt. It was simply, but it suited him.

"It's alright. You shouldn't apologize for things beyond your control." The man advised quietly as he turned his back to Naruto and knelt down, holding his arms out behind him in an indication for the blond to climb on. And clamber on he did, and once he was held securely, Itachi stood gracefully, not in the least bit phased by the slight weight of the blond on his back. "Kimimaro-san, I trust you know the best place to escape the storm in these parts?" He stated more then asked, cool crimson meeting equally cool emerald.

"Your presumption is correct as ever Itachi-san." The silver haired teen responded as he took to the trees, Itachi following suite while Naruto simply placed his head upon Itachi's shoulder, allowing himself to relaxed, eyes closed, until he fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling secured in the arms of Itachi and under the watchful eye of his newest friend, Kimimaro.

- - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Buwahahahah! I'm pure, unadulterated evil! But you all love me, right? I know it's short. But you have to give me credit; it is longer than my last chapter. That has to count for something, right? Well, thanks once again for reading, and please review .


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series.

**Pairings:** Kakashi/Iruka, Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Sasuke/Gaara

**Warnings:** Violence, gore, language, sexual content, messed up plots and much more.

**A/N:** Woot! Those reviews just keep on pouring in! Now some of you people were sitting there after last chapter wondering why I choose Kimimaro, and the answer isn't anything deep, it's just… HE'S UBER PRETTY! And NO PRETTY BOYS SHOULD DIE! Yup, that's my reasoning; you are all free to doubt my sanity now. And on another note, someone was wondering if I would make this a threesome involving Naruto/Itachi/Kimimaro, and my answer is no. Itachi is possessive, meaning he'd have issues sharing our dear blond. Also, for those who were wondering, I do indeed create those never seen in manga or anime Jutsu. Anyways, thanks for all the wondrous words, they make me smile like an idiot as I look them over, causing the people in my History/French classes to look at me like I'm nutters. Which I am… But enough of this long-winded pre-chapter ramblings, on with the seventeenth chapter, as short as it may be,!!! XD

_**Previously:**_

"_No, I just could feel the electricity in the air." The young man explained with an uncaring shrug. "But we ought get out of this before it worsens our conditions." He said before he turned to the side. "You may come out now." He ordered, causing Naruto to blink as the darkly cloaked figure of Uchiha Itachi emerged from the trees, not even a drop of water on his person._

"_Itachi-kun…" Naruto whispered as an image of his nightmare flickered over his eyes._

"_Naruto-kun." The Uchiha heir greeted with a slight nod of his head before crimson eyes met emerald. "Kaguya-san." He nodded towards the silver haired man._

"_Uchiha-san." Kimimaro said with a nod of his head. "It has been quite some time since last we met." The young man admitted as the crimson eyed young man approached them, the rain finally drenching him._

"_Circumstances have likely improved much since then." Itachi responded before he looked at Naruto and frowned. "You have gotten careless." He said with a sigh as he pulled his black cloak, which had the distinct crimson clouds on it, from his shoulders and gently draped it around the shivering and pale blond who was far smaller then he._

"_Sorry." Naruto said softly as he allowed the taller and older Uchiha to secure his cloak around his cold frame. Blue eyes regarded the simply dressed attire of Itachi as the lightning illuminated him. He wore simple black linen pants and a tight black shirt. It was simply, but it suited him._

"_It's alright. You shouldn't apologize for things beyond your control." The man advised quietly as he turned his back to Naruto and knelt down, holding his arms out behind him in an indication for the blond to climb on. And clamber on he did, and once he was held securely, Itachi stood gracefully, not in the least bit phased by the slight weight of the blond on his back. "Kimimaro-san, I trust you know the best place to escape the storm in these parts?" He stated more then asked, cool crimson meeting equally cool emerald._

"_Your presumption is correct as ever Itachi-san." The silver haired teen responded as he took to the trees, Itachi following suite while Naruto simply placed his head upon Itachi's shoulder, allowing himself to relaxed, eyes closed, until he fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling secured in the arms of Itachi and under the watchful eye of his newest friend, Kimimaro._

**Chapter 17**

Lightning forked like a serpent's tongue through the blackened sky, illuminating the billions of falling rain droplets and outlining the drenched trees in a glowing sketch before darkness enshrouded the area once again as the sky unleashed a loud cracking boom that blared violently through the forest. The storm was a wrathful one. But the ruckus and rain did not phase the two tall and strong figures known as Uchiha Itachi and Kaguya Kimimaro.

"Kaguya-san… What are you hoping to gain from helping Naruto-kun?" Itachi inquired through the silence that was lurking thickly over their heads while Naruto slumbered on innocently, oblivious to the surroundings as he slept comfortably where he had been laid, next to a roaring fire deep within their securely placed cave.

"I have no personal gain left to achieve. My end is near, but I wish to protect his eyes. I don't want to see them grow dark and twisted." The silver haired teen answered in all honesty as his green eyes regarded the outside weather impassively. "Why is it you care so much for him?" The young man countered after a moment of silence, causing the dark member of the Akatsuki to frown faintly.

"He is powerful… and will only continue to grow powerful. I wish to see his full potential…" The Uchiha answered uncaringly, earning an outlandish chuckle from the other conscious being.

"You don't sound so certain of that. Perhaps that isn't the only reason; maybe it is only a small part of a much larger picture. Ice can read Ice, and you and I are the same. I can see into your mind as you could likely see into mine. We are similar, meaning our thought process is likely to be as well. Had I been the one in your position I think it's because you have developed an attachment to him." Kaguya Kimimaro said quietly, his words emphasized by a sudden bolt of lightning and thunder that shook the ground mightily.

Itachi regarded the green eyed teen thoughtfully, looking at him as though he had never before encountered the figure that stood so relaxed before him. "An attachment…" Itachi quietly tasted the words upon his lips before he moved over to the sleeping blond and sat down at his side. "Perhaps you are right, but there are so many meanings for that word. Are you able to tell which one it is that I hold?" The Uchiha heir inquired softly, causing the other to turn and observe him contemplatively.

"That… is something you need find for yourself. But know this; my life is Naruto-kun's. Should you or any other be a threat to him, I will eliminate you." Kimimaro warned dangerously as a sudden flurry of wind whipped into the small cave they sat within, causing the flames to flicker and die under the damp force.

- - - - - - - - -

The five ninja from Konoha raced through the trees, each moving at a pace that was nigh invisible to the naked eye. They moved with not a sound, though even had they made a sound it wasn't likely that they would be heard over the bustling winds, pounding rain, and roaring thunder. It was turning into the worse storm any of them had ever before witnessed, perhaps it was an omen, but even if it was, they weren't ready to let it intimidate them. They had a mission, and it was a very important mission, especially to a certain Nara and Hyuuga.

The two aforementioned individuals came to a sudden halt, the other three following without a question and before them, standing on a branch some feet over them and several meters before them stood four individuals. The smallest of them was the only female in the group; the largest was a man that would be on par with the members of the Akimichi family, while a sickly looking one and a six armed one ranged between the sizes of their companions.

"It took you bastards long enough to get here." Tayuya muttered in annoyance as she glared angrily at the assembled ninja from Konoha. "You do realize that if we wanted to, your friend would have been long dead before you assholes showed up?" She snapped mockingly, so as to emphasis how long the four of them had been waiting.

"Tch…" Shikamaru muttered in annoyance. He really hated the female population's tempers and behaviors, it was so irritating. "Where's Naruto-kun?" He demanded lazily as he tucked his hands in his pockets and stood slouching before them, looking as uninterested in the whole affair as would one who was watching old paint peel.

"Like hell we'd tell you that!" The female snapped earning sighs from her companions who didn't feel up with dealing with their fiery friend. "You pricks wanna know, then you'll have to beat us and find him." She said with a smirk. "But you brats are weak, and you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against us!" She concluded cockily as she flipped them off.

"Such youth!" Lee exclaimed sharply, his eyes focused on the girl. "I would be honored to clash fists with such a fiery soul!" Lee announced boldly as he struck a good guy pose and offered a shiny smile alongside his thumbs up. "We shall fight long and hard!" He said causing everyone to look at him as if he were somewhat touched in the head… which he probably was, judging by that green jumpsuit that he still wore, not to mention the hair and eyebrows…

"Kumoshibari!" The six-armed man shouted prior to spitting out a massive gob of spider webs that flung out and ensnared the five Shinobi with ease, holding them firmly and unmoving in their places, and despite their struggles, it wouldn't budge nor break.

"It is pointless to even try and escape." Kidoumaru said with a twisted grin as he regarded the prey within his massive web. "No one has ever broken my threads let alone escaped them." The man said with a cackle.

"Byakugan!" Neji muttered to himself as he observed the threads with his all seeing white eyes, the enemy unaware of his actions. A smirk graced his pale features as he expelled chakra from certain points on his body causing the spider threads to crack and fall from his form, leaving him free.

"How?" The man asked in shock as he saw his threads crumble around the white eyed teen, his words causing the rest to all look at the now free Hyuuga.

"You control the thread and their strength by the chakra you drive through them." Neji surmised, earning him a slight smile from the Nara as the two shared an unnoticed look of understanding. "Meaning: that if I were to simply touch these threads I'd render them useless." The Hyuuga lied as he touched the nearest in tact thread and channeled his chakra through the line, causing it to shatter and release his companions.

"So you are a master with chakra then?" The spider-man inquired with a glare as he eyed the dark haired young prodigy.

"I am that which I am, and my skills and abilities need not be confirmed with you." The Hyuuga said with a smirk. "But I do suppose that your plan of picking us off while we were unable to fight back has just been destroyed. I'll be your opponent!" Neji concluded as he slipped into the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance with ease despite it having been a long time since last he walked those steps.

"Shino-san, I want you to remain as back up in these battles, to interfere should someone need assistance." Shikamaru whispered quietly to the bug-user, earning a nod of understanding from the young man. "Sasuke-san, I want you to fight the large one, and I'll cover the sickly looking one." The Nara instructed, earning nods from the others before he cast a sideways glance at his long time friend. 'Neji-kun… stay strong…' He thought silently, knowing that his friend was far below par.

Shino took a step backwards and faded into a flood of bugs that flew off in all directions, leaving it to be four standing against four. "There goes your advantage in numbers. The coward fled!" Ukon said with a smirk as he looked at the lazy one that was regarding him. "I suppose you are my opponent." He commented. "But you can't beat us!" The man said, his words causing the Nara genius to frown slightly.

Lightning divided the blackened sky and rain began to fall even more ruthlessly then before as the storm progressively worsened. The Konoha ninja stared down their opponents with unreadable expressions, while the Sound four merely looked agitated beyond belief over the circumstances.

Neji was the first to move, he slowly moved closer to his opponent, drawing all enemy and ally eyes to himself as he moved until he stood but five meters away from his opponent. He stood with ease on the large branch as he raised his left hand in a flat position. "You are within my divination." Neji said quietly his words causing the others to all move forward to engage their foe.

With an unseen move, Neji launched himself forward, seemingly disappearing from the sight of all, causing everyone save Shikamaru to feel shock. "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!" Neji's voice rang out coldly as he reappeared before Kidoumaru and looking like a beam of ever moving light he struck out at the six armed man and hit all points with precision before stepping back not a second after it began, just in time to watch the other soar backwards and crash firmly into a tree, while blood dripped from his mouth.

Everyone blinked in shock. That was their Hyuuga Neji, the guy that wasn't too tough as he lost to Naruto. "It is futile, no matter what you do." Neji stated calmly as he regarded his foe slowly move to his feet.

"Fast prey, aren't you?" The spider-man asked as he wiped the blood away. The man went to open his mouth and froze as he suddenly began to hack up mass amounts of blood. "What the hell??!!" The man hissed between coughing fits.

"All your major organs have sustained mortal damage, and all of your chakra points have been sealed off to my will." Neji explained calmly as the other growled and raged as he unleashed the first next level of his curse seal.

Kidoumaru morphed, his skin darkened, his muscles bulged as he skipped over the level one of his curse mark, moving directly to the second stage of it. All scratches and scrapes vanished from his form as he slowly pushed himself to his feet with a devilish grin marring his face. "You think you can win with just one pansy move?" The spider-man asked rhetorically, his voice filled with mocking scorn as he regarded his foe ruthlessly.

"Thought? Nope, I had merely hoped." Neji said with a shrug as he stepped back a step, his left eye twitching slightly at the chill that ran up his spin, but that little twitch did not go unnoticed by the spider man.

A smirk twisted onto the man's face. "You're hurt aren't you?" He asked with a smug expression. "How delicious…Kumonenkin!" He called before forcing a spear of golden substance to shoot out of his mouth, pitching through the watery air, towards the Hyuuga.

White eyes widened slightly as he left to the side, the spear grazing his left thigh and drawing blood.

Neji winced as he landed, his leg throbbing in pain as warm and wet blood seeped from the wound and down his leg. 'Damn, my reaction time is down lower than I anticipated.' The teen silently cursed as he grew colder. 'I've already lost too much blood, if I do not finish this soon, this wound will get the best of me.' He thought with all seriousness, white eyes hardening.

"You're a quick one." The man commented as he licked his lips in anticipation. "I love when prey decides to try and fight back. Kumonenkin!" He called again before releasing a barrage of golden spears from his mouth, one after the other, each one flying its own path towards Neji.

White eyes narrowed slightly as Neji took a deep breath. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" He called before suddenly spinning like a top, moving so fast he was a blur or white light that deflected each and every spear that came his way, sending the solid golden metal rods flying. They impaled the ground and trees around him ruthlessly, cutting through everything like a hot knife through butter.

Neji slowly slowed to a stop, a light sheen of cold sweat upon his features, his breathing slightly labored. "I told you, it is futile, no matter what you do." He said upon an even breath, sounding unfazed by his current condition. "Give into your destiny." He said quietly, enjoying his old spiel of his, one that he loved using to make his opponent uneasy.

Kidoumaru began chuckling before it turned into full blown laughter. "You think you can beat me? Do you think I'm too blind to even see your weakened state?" The spider man asked mockingly as he launched out thousands of tiny webs that latched onto the Hyuuga, burying the teen in a white and sticky cocoon. "You are the one that can't win. You may have been able to destroy my webs, but this cocoon is impenetrable. Nothing can get in, and nothing can get out."

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji's voice rang out from the cocoon before in exploded in a wave of goop, leaving not a hint of the sticky white substance on his person. "Nothing is impossible." The Hyuuga prodigy advised breathlessly as he dropped to one knee, his vision faded on the edges.

- - - - - - - - -

Shikamaru leapt backwards as he dodged a barrage of kunai knives that dug deep into the tree branch he had just moved from. "Tch…" He muttered as he glared at his silver haired adversary who was launching continuous barrages of shurriken and kunai at him, all the while holding a smug and superior look.

The genius teen dodged another wave by ducking behind a tree, his hands moving through a simple and familiar seal, ending only when he barrel rolled out of his hiding spot, moving into a crouched position with his hands clasped in a well known technique. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Through the darkness of their surroundings, his shadow easily shot out in a blink of the eye, easily snatching onto Sakon's own.

"What the?" The young man asked as his body froze, not responding to his mind or will. "How does a pipsqueak like you know the body freeze technique?! That's Anbu level!" He asked as he tried to move his hand, though his attempt was futile.

"I'm not using that move." Shikamaru said darkly just as thunder boomed ragingly around them. "This is a different move." He said by way of explanation as he moved his neck to the side, cause the silver haired Sound ninja to mimic him. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" He added, causing a shadowy hand to rise up upon Sakon's body, moving steadily until the hand was firmly gripping the pale neck. And it squeezed, slowly trying to crush the captive's windpipe.

Choking sounds erupted from the pale man's mouth as the shadow's grip grew stronger and stronger, before the chocking gasps turned into smothered cackles. "What a devastating technique." A voice, eerily similar to the chocking young man's, rose up as a face appeared behind Sakon, one that looked the same as the Sound ninja. Hands then pulled out of the man's shoulders, allowing Shikamaru to notice that the face he saw was attached by the neck to the other man's body.

Pale hands flew into seals and in a burst of smoke, the shadows held a wooden log, obviously taken from the environment. Shikamaru inwardly cursed as he released his techniques and leapt to the side just as a kunai struck the branch he had stood upon. The long haired Nara cursed silently to himself, inwardly wanting to be able to fight with his full potential, but with the clever minds and sharp eyes of Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino watching him, he knew he couldn't lest he jeopardize all that he and his dear friends had done for the past few years.

Dark brown eyes darted to the side just as Neji kneeled down in a defeated position. "Shit." Shikamaru said elegantly, inwardly knowing what he must do.

- - - - - - - - -

Crimson eyes swirled with black comas that span in a windmill of speed, seemingly blurring into a black circle within the iris. Their owner, dressed in clothes as black as night, seemingly blended into the stormy and dark air. His figure only illuminated by the flashing of lightning and the great flame attacks that he used often, just as many an Uchiha did before him. "Sharingan Soufuusha Sannatachi!" Sasuke's deep masculine voice called out as he released a windmill shurriken that shot out towards his heavy opponent.

Jiroubou dodged the shurriken with ease, but his narrow eyes widened as he saw the wires attached to that weapon seconds to late as they wrapped tightly around his frame in a deadly web that cut into flesh and help him in place. "Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke called through the wires he held in place with his teeth before he exhaled a mass breath of blue and white flames that speed across the metal heating it so fast that it melted into molten metal as the flame moved.

The intense flames hit Jiroubou burning the wires around him and much of his flesh, setting his clothing ablaze. "You can not withstand flame more hot then the magma of the earth." Sasuke said cockily, a pleased smirk upon his lips before his hands flew through another seal. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" He muttered before he vanished in a swirl of wet leaves, only to reappear behind the naked enemy who was covered head to foot in severe burns. "You should have known not to play with fire." Sasuke whispered in the man's ear, causing the man to tense with a visible cringe.

Before Sasuke could move, the man's skin started to bubble before healing itself at a rate he had only seen Naruto's wounds close at, but instead of returning to its old form, it grew dark and twisted as the man went to the second level of his curse seal, causing a jolt of pain to shoot from Sasuke's own curse mark, but it was steadily ignored.

"Rakanken Ryuu!" Jiroubou called out as he spun on spot. "HouShou!" He cried as he slammed his palm into the Uchiha's chest, sending the crimson eyed young man hurtling backwards through the arm, crashing through branches and trees alike, and yet before he came to a halt, the large Sound Ninja appeared beside him. "TokKen!" Was called before the man rammed his beefy shoulder into Sasuke, sending the handsome dark haired male soaring in another direction. "ShouShitsu!" Jiroubou yelled as he appeared below Sasuke and rammed his knee against the teen's back, before the Sound ninja vanished and appeared above Sasuke. "ShouGekiShou!" A palm connected with Sasuke's stomach, sending the Uchiha plummeting, but before Jiroubou could make his next move insects latched onto his person covering him from head to foot, leaving Shino to catch Sasuke in a rough landing.

Gently, the bug user set Sasuke down upon the ground, noting that the dark haired teen was still conscious, but was in no condition to continue fighting. It was his turn to step up to the plate.

- - - - - - - - -

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee called as he did a running roundhouse kick towards Tayuya's head, one that the woman barely ducked under, causing the green jumpsuit wearing Taijutsu user to fly over her head, and land against a tree feet first for not even a second, before he spring-boarded himself of the tree, causing the tree to uproot itself and fall over with a boom that was lost to the thunder.

With twice the speed of his last attack, Lee launched himself forward, crashing his head against the woman's forehead, causing the girl to scream as she was propelled backwards, and a spray of blood leaving her forehead. "Bastard, she hissed as she skidded to a standing stop, the rain mingling with the blood, causing it to fall into her eyes and temporarily blind her.

- - - - - - - - -

A chilling air cut through the battlefield, causing everyone to suddenly look to the side. Upon a feeble looking branch stood three figures; though there was a fourth one in the arms of the one in the middle. The person to the left, was in a dark green cloak, the one to the white was in a white cloak, the one in the middle wore a black cloak, and within the middle one's arms, cradled gentle was a blond teen familiar to all those present.

"Oh shit!" Tayuya cursed with wide eyes as she realized who held the teen they had captured. "Ryoku no Kami!" She breathed in awe before exchanging a look with her comrades, earning nods from them all before the Sound four retreated, not wanting to anger legends.

Shikamaru blinked once, and then twice, not quite sure what to think of the whole picture upon the tree, before he flickered over to the Hyuuga's side, noting with great relief that the prodigy would be fine. "Thank you for rescuing Naruto-kun." Shikamaru muttered as the trio flickered down to stand before him, the center one nodding in acknowledgment.

"We wish to have an audience with Hidden Leaf." The Kage Gesshoku stated clearly, as Sasuke, Lee and Shino arrived behind the kneeling Shikamaru. "Will you take us?"

The Nara exchanged a look with the paler then normal Neji, before he nodded. "You rescued Naruto-kun, to grant you an audience would be the least we could do." He answered, inwardly feeling this whole situation to be troublesome.

"I'll carry the dobe." Sasuke said sharply, his hard eyes onyx once more as he stared down the most Legendary of all beings.

"As you wish, Uchiha Sasuke." The Lord of all shadows muttered as he gently held the fragile blond out to the dark haired teen, who in turn took the blond with equal care…

- - - - - - - - -

The trek back to Konoha was quick and silent despite the resting Kyuubi host and the weak and wounded Hyuuga. The Ninja from leaf who knew not the identities of the real Ryoku no Kami were nervous and on edge, not knowing what to expect, while Neji and Shikamaru were curious to whether or not this was one of Orochimaru's twisted plots, or if it were the plan of their dear friend. The only way to know for sure would be to ask the blond, but he was still asleep and pale.

The great gates of Konoha loomed ahead, looking ominous to the black sky behind it. Thunder roared a greeting of their return, as they stepped within the village just as the storm raised its intensity. "To Konoha Hospital first!" Shikamaru ordered in a loud and firm voice that barely carried to the group over the wind, rain and thunder. Through empty streets they raced, dodging bolts of lightning that randomly struck the ground and buildings in a burst of flames that were doused not a second later.

They made it to the gloomy hospital with great speed, and they were met with Tsunade, Shizune and Heero, each looking as though they had anticipated their return at the time. "Place Naruto-kun on the stretcher." The blond busty woman instructed sharply, inwardly withholding all shock and questions at the arrival of the three greatest legends of their age. "Shikamaru-kun, place Neji-kun on that stretcher." She ordered, and both Sasuke and Shikamaru bowed to her will and did as she commanded before the two injured were carried off to rooms.

"Shizune and I will tend to them and once that is done we will all talk. Now go to my office, Heero-sama will accompany you." Tsunade ordered before spinning off and speed walking in the direction her two newest patients were carted off in, leaving the rest standing in the entrance way of Konoha's hospital.

- - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter 17**

Wow! Oh by the way, this thought just occurred to me. I received a complaint about having time skips, which is kind of an odd thing to hear criticisms about. So I'll just inform said individual that the time skips are placed for literary reasons. It provides mystery to things, and progresses the story through all the lackluster parts that are dry and trivial by every and all means; meaning that this story would be one hell of a long (not that it is short) bore. Frankly, I can't stand drawn out nothingness; I find it dull and non motivating. If you wish for one of those classroom tales, I advise you to look elsewhere as I will not provide torturous things such as that. I apologize if it seems rude, but you must understand that it is necessary to move the tale along.

Now that I'm done that rant, thanks for reading, and please review. (Oh and sorry for the shortness. -.-')


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I admit to having zero ownership over anything Naruto, or anything related to said anime series.

**Warnings:** Violence, gore, angst, drama, swearing, adult themes, mature subject content and eventual gay relationships. If you do not like Yaoi – Gay people – I advise you once again to leave. This all has been stated in proceeding chapters.

**Pairings: **Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Gaara/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, further pairings have yet to be decided.

**AN: **Hey guys and gals, thanks once again for reading and reviewing. Now I Do suppose I need to check some things and answer some other things. Okay, first off on my uber long to do list that seemingly has no end is to find out if you, the readers, see (- - - - - ) Anywhere on the pages of chapters. Because those are my scene changes/time skips. It shows up on my computer so I have to wonder if it does or not show up on yours as I get many requests to clarify between things like that. Secondly, I was asked how much time I spend on plot, and well, in all honesty, I spend zero time one it. When I write I just let my fingers flow over the key board like water over the river bed. As for the names, well I just randomly plop them out of thin air, but I wonder if they are bad, because some chick who is friends with my best friend, (I only put up with her for my best friends sake cause she is a bitch by all means and she lives to torment me. But she can't beat me! I'm the Gingerbread man!) she says that every and any name I create is so cliché and mary sue. But hey, in our French project, she made MY character be a common name of uber boringness (not that I don't like the name, I just hate having the use of boring names in my creations. . Seems too lackluster to me. Also I mean no offense to any who may have a not so spaz-tastic names), so I think she might be lacking creativity. Scratch that she DOES lack creativity. As for many of the jutsu, yes I do make them myself, and I do translations myself. And the time to come up with moves is far faster then my translation skills. As for those who want writing tips, just pm me and we will talk and I'll try my best to help.

_**Previously on I.S.: **_

_The trek back to Konoha was quick and silent despite the resting Kyuubi host and the weak and wounded Hyuuga. The Ninja from leaf who knew not the identities of the real Ryoku no Kami were nervous and on edge, not knowing what to expect, while Neji and Shikamaru were curious to whether or not this was one of Orochimaru's twisted plots, or if it were the plan of their dear friend. The only way to know for sure would be to ask the blond, but he was still asleep and pale._

_The great gates of Konoha loomed ahead, looking ominous to the black sky behind it. Thunder roared a greeting of their return, as they stepped within the village just as the storm raised its intensity. "To Konoha Hospital first!" Shikamaru ordered in a loud and firm voice that barely carried to the group over the wind, rain and thunder. Through empty streets they raced, dodging bolts of lightning that randomly struck the ground and buildings in a burst of flames that were doused not a second later._

_They made it to the gloomy hospital with great speed, and they were met with Tsunade, Shizune and Heero, each looking as though they had anticipated their return at the time. "Place Naruto-kun on the stretcher." The blond busty woman instructed sharply, inwardly withholding all shock and questions at the arrival of the three greatest legends of their age. "Shikamaru-kun, place Neji-kun on that stretcher." She ordered, and both Sasuke and Shikamaru bowed to her will and did as she commanded before the two injured were carried off to rooms._

"_Shizune and I will tend to them and once that is done we will all talk. Now go to my office, Heero-sama will accompany you." Tsunade ordered before spinning off and speed walking in the direction her two newest patients were carted off in, leaving the rest standing in the entrance way of Konoha's hospital._

**Chapter 18**

The tension within the Hokage's office was stifling and silent. The only people seemingly unfazed by the events of the past few hours were the masked and cloaked legends and the lazy genius. Sasuke was leaning against a dark wall, blending into the shadows in a brooding fashion, his arms folded loosely over his chest as he eyed the dark visitors with trustless eyes. Shino was likewise leaning casually against a wall, regarding the unknown through his black shades that hid his eyes far greater then the shadows ever could. Lee on the other hand was sitting on a cushiony chair before the paper laden desk, wriggling too and fro, seemingly out of place with all the dark, calm and unmoving figures. Shikamaru was slouched on the window sill, deep brown eyes peering into the endless storm pounding against the window.

A cold was in the air, the feeling of mistrust and uncertainty clung to nearly everyone, grating on a select few nerves. "Would you all stop it already?" Shikamaru muttered with a sigh as he shifted his gaze from the black clouds to the occupants of the room. "The tension is really killing the atmosphere." He sighed as he rested his cheek against the cool glass, eyes once more seeking solitude in the sky beyond. How me missed his white clouds, clouds that reminded him of a certain someone…

"Are you guys really the Ryoku no Kami?" Lee asked in curiosity as he eyed the three figures that stood together near the door of the office.

"Yes." The Kage Gesshoku answered in his deep and mysterious voice, though inwardly the figure rolled his eyes. 'At least until the real one is up and ready.' Itachi thought, feeling a slight bit annoyed that Naruto-kun had requested he wear this guise. But he did suppose it had its merits. With this cloak and mask he was able to reenter his homelands uncontested and unquestioned. He could return here without the dark glares and blame filled eyes. He would surpass the hate of the villagers, and he could see that foolish little brother of his without having to flick off his attacks. It was an interesting thing, but he knew he couldn't stay here too long…without killing someone…

Itachi was meant to be free, confining him and conforming him to the expectations of the world would simply make him crack… again. But for now he would play along, if not for Naruto-kun, then to hold one up on the male that was standing to his right: Kimimaro.

The silver-haired ex-ninja of the land of Tea, stood passively, emerald eyes concealed through his hood and all the shadows, making it impossible to tell that his glance was focused upon the old feudal lord, who was seated next to the peculiarly dressed and very haired Konoha ninja. The old man was a tale of legends, and he supposed it was only right that this meeting to come would be a meeting with living legends, even though three here were mere fill-ins for the time being.

His eyes then moved to Itachi, before drifting to the white cloaked being on the elder Uchiha's other side. He knew nothing of the figure within, beyond the fact that he was another friendly acquaintance of Naruto-kun.

-- _**Flash Back**_—

_The flames had flickered out, and with their death, came a groan of awakening. "Naruto-kun, are you well enough to press forward?" Itachi asked softly as he regarded the blond through the limited light flickering in from the storm outside._

"_I will cope." Naruto answered in all honesty as he cringingly pushed himself into a seated position with quivering arms. "Though, judging by the amount of time I've been out for, I'd gather that a squad from Konoha was sent after me?" He inquired, earning a nod from the two._

"_Orochimaru-sama sent out the Sound four, my old team out to greet the oncoming leaf ninja." Kimimaro stated with a slight sadness in his voice, as though he missed the days that he had been able to fight on a team._

"_Are they strong?" Naruto asked softly, blue eyes piercing through green._

"_For Chuunin, yes." The silver haired-teen answered with a firm nod._

"_Do we know who from Konoha was sent after me?" He questioned, eyes drifting to Itachi, who was likely watching for this the whole time._

"_Yes. Your friends, the Nara and the Hyuuga, along with a green jump suit wearing teen, the youngest Aburame male, and … my little brother." The Uchiha genius responded, an eerie smile creeping across his firm lips as he voiced the last person on the team._

"_Hmm…" Naruto hummed softly as he looked up at the roof of the cave. "Well… Neji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun can handle them, but they likely won't want to show off in the presence of the other three. So they will dumb down their abilities dramatically. Even feign a loss if necessary; meaning that only Shino-san, Lee-san, and Sasuke-kun will be fighting full strength." He muttered to himself. _

'Kit, lets have something radical done.' _The Kyuubi declared suddenly, crimson eyes alight with mischief. _ 'I'd say it is time that the Legends of the Present meet with the powerful lands of the Leaf. War knocks on their doors, if you still wish to protect it and become Hokage, I advise you to align with them quickly.'_ The fox paused for a moment, allowing Naruto to gather his thoughts._ 'Time to shatter that mask, claim your dream and defend your home lands. But you are too weak to quite pull that off. I do believe that ring hidden below genjutsu is the answer you need.'_ And silence fell within the mind of the kitsune vessel. _

_A smirk spread across Naruto's face as he turned his head to regard the two standing silently beside him. "Time to call in reinforcements." Naruto stated as he deactivated the genjutsu upon his right ring finger, revealing the ring of the Seven Swordsmen. With a trembling but determined hand, he removed the ring, bit his thumb and dropped a drip of blood upon the crimson ruby. "I call forth the demon Zabuza." _ _He said to the ring, causing the red to glow lightly._

"_The Demon of the Mist answers to the keeper of Shadows." A familiar gravely voice rang through the ring._

"_Zabuza, it is time I made my move. Are you and Haku still willing to aid until it is time for us to clash blades once more?" The blond inquired gently._

"_I am a man of my word… sometimes." Was the response, and the people within the cave could practically see the smirk upon the man's bandaged face. "Haku and I will be there shortly, according to the ring you are rather close to us." Was the answer before the ring lost its glow and silence fell within the cave._

--_**End Flash Back**_—

Haku. That was the impostor in white. From what Kimimaro could gather, the young ninja was the same in size and stature as the true owner of the cloak he had donned, while he himself was close enough to the size and height of the owner of the cloak he was wearing. No one would notice the difference save the people in on the plot, and the original members of the well-known Kami team.

The door to the office swung open with a boom as it crashed against the wall, causing all eyes to regard the irate blond Hokage storm in, followed closely by her most loyal assistant, who humbly closed the door behind her.

Tsunade stomped to her desk before gracelessly plopping down. She placed her elbows upon her desk and laced her fingers together, using them to conceal a part of her face as she sighed and regained her composure. "Now," She began as she glanced around the room with golden eyes. "I want to know everything." She ordered firmly. "I want to know where Jiraiya is. I want to know what you three," He looked over at Shikamaru, " have been doing this past while, and how Naruto-kun was wounded so horrendously that you dragged him back on the brink of death. I want to know how Naruto is related to you Heero-sama. I want to know what happened on this retrieval mission. And finally," her eyes moved over to the three figures that were spoken of so frequently, "I want to know why you are here." She finished her list, before she unthreaded her fingers and placed her arms flat upon the paper-less section in front of her.

Shikamaru sighed. "Hokage-sama, without both Neji and Naruto here, I will not speak of our time outside the borders of Konoha. As for that wound, that is Naruto's business and his business alone. If he wishes to tell you about it; it is up to him." The Nara stated with resolve and finality in his deep brown eyes that took everyone in the room aback. Never before had the people from Konoha seen the lazy genius be so straight forward. Nor had they seen him deny answers. Something big must have changed him.

Golden eyes clashed with firm chocolate eyes, before the Hokage nodded. "Very well, once Naruto-kun and Hyuuga-san are well we will discuss these past three years. But, I wish to know where Jiraiya is."

Shikamaru shrugged. "No clue, we haven't seen him since three weeks into our training." The Nara answered uncaringly as he slouched against the cool glass of the window, inwardly amused by the irate twitch over the woman's eye.

"I believe that the next on my list is for you to answer Heero-sama." Tsunade stated quietly as she leaned forward in curiosity. "Why do you claim to be Naruto-kun's grandfather?"

Heero smiled gently at the question. "Because I am." He claimed with great pride swirling in his wise blue eyes.

"How?" Tsunade pressured. "As far as I, or anyone for that matter, know that you only sired two children, two daughters of great beauty. Your youngest daughter, Shikana is wed with three daughters, while your eldest is missing, presumed dead." She stated.

"That is all true, even the death of Hana was confirmed to me." He admitted somberly. "But allow me to tell you what know one else has been told. "Hana's husband was truly horrible, he managed to deceive everyone, even myself, for that I am forever shamed. He was a cruel and dangerous man, seeking profit and power. And once he had gained my heir in holy matrimony. He beat her. He raped her. He destroyed her." He admitted, causing horror to sow upon both Tsunade's and Shizune's faces. "But her will to survive was strong and she fled. She ran to the person she trusted most. The person this village will forever hail as a hero, the Yondaime; my great aunt's only descendant."

Heero stopped, allowing his words to sink into the dark atmosphere before he continued speaking. "She found love, and help within this village. Though her time was limited to the swelling of her belly. She had been impregnated by her husband before she fled, and her she lived happily, despite her deteriorating life. In time she birthed a son. Naming him a name upon her dying breath while wishing him to be a hero. She had asked the Yondaime to use her child for the safety of his dear village. He did. And upon his own dying breath, he gave the child a new name, until it was time for the boy to reclaim his identity. He named him Uzumaki Naruto and begged for him to be a hero." He concluded, blue eyes observing the tear that trekked down the Hokage's cheek.

"Then Naruto-kun is the rightful heir to the title of feudal lord for all of the fire lands." Shizune whispered in awe.

"The parentless child has found his lineage." Tsunade whispered with a sad smile, before she whipped the tears from her eyes, and looked towards the rest of the room's occupants.

"Sasuke, debrief your mission." Tsunade ordered sharply.

The youngest Uchiha nodded. "We set out towards Tea Country, and made it with good speed despite the storm. Not long after we crossed their border, were we encountered by the Sound Four. There we paired off against them. The Hyuuga," he sneered, "was weak going into battle and he fell the quickest, but the rest of us held our ground. Before the fight could turn in any direction, they," he motioned towards the three cloak wearing ninja, "showed up, with Naruto-dobe in arm, and frightened away the enemy, giving us time to pull back." He concluded, giving the edited version as she would find out more detail in their written reports.

Tsunade frowned, many questions raced through her mind. "Kage-sama," She began slowly, gold eyes focusing on the hooded face. "Why is it that you had Naruto-kun? Are you in league with Orochimaru-kun or Tea Country?" She asked nervously, seemingly on edge to be talking with the leader of the legends.

Itachi smirked icily as he allowed his lower face to flicker through the genjutsu, showing only the eerie smirk for less than a nano-second, but long enough to intimidate and chill many of them. "Does one being need any reason to help a friend?" He countered rhetorically.

"Friend of who?" Tsunade pressured as she leaned forwards to regard the Kage Gesshoku closely.

"Naruto-kun." Was the only answer, causing a few short breaths to be drawn.

Tsunade pushed down her confusion and mistrust as she leaned back, studying the profile of the man who had spoken. "If you are not in league with our enemies, and are friends with one of our own, does that make you an ally?" She inquired firmly, her hands dropping to her lap.

"Should Naruto-kun wish it, then so it shall be." Was the answer before the door to the office swung open.

"That I do indeed wish." Came the blonde's all familiar voice as he walked in supported by a pale but strong looking Hyuuga. "Tsunade-obaa-chan? Will you permit it?" The demon vessel asked as he focused his clear blue eyes on golden ones.

"Naruto… You should be resting, along with the Hyuuga." She admonished sharply as she stood up, palms laid flat against her desk.

"How can we rest, knowing that there is an important meeting in the process? One that just so happens to involve us?" Neji asked coolly as he motioned for Lee to move, and Lee hastened to do so, giving the white eyed teen the chance to help Naruto into the chair. "Or has Konoha changed enough to exclude important members of an important discussion?"

Silence fell and lightning flared before the office sunk back into darkness. "Naruto-kun… How is it that you are friends with these people?" Tsunade asked after a long silence.

Naruto smiled a cheshire grin. "I ran into them once, and let's just say we became friends." He answered elusively. "But all that aside," Naruto said waving off the topic as his face grew serious, "Orochimaru has completed plans for an invasion. All that is left is to prepare his armies to march." Naruto stated, causing even Neji and Shikamaru shock, for even they did not know this.

"Are you certain?" Tsunade asked with a sharp intake of air. The blond nodded, causing her to slump down into her chair as she messaged her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on. "How do you know?" She asked quietly.

Naruto shifted in his chair, giving himself a moment to think. "As I'm sure you are aware, I was kidnapped by the Sound Four and taken to Orochimaru's layer within the Lands of Tea," he began, "and there I was locked up, but I managed to slowly slip out. On my snail-like escape, I learned a few things, and I am willing to bet that Orochimaru and his followers will be knocking on Konoha's gates within the month. Three weeks at earliest." He added as an after thought.

"A fight is upon us in three weeks." The blond woman stated.

"No, Tsunade-sama," Naruto said sadly as he leaned forward for emphasis, "War is upon us in three weeks." Shock, it radiated from many within the room.

"But surely Orochimaru couldn't have gathered many followers?" Shizune half asked, half stated as she held Tonton firmly to her chest.

"All my spies within the lands have told me nothing of this, how big is this confrontation going to be?" The Hokage question with resolve.

"Bigger than any in our history. Orochimaru's army stands at one-hundred-thousand strong. But that is without the numbers of all his allies." Naruto said softly as he leaned back in his chair and locked eyes with crimson hidden ones.

"Who would align with him?" Lee questioned, his words making some realize that he was still there.

"The have all of Earth Country, a faction from River Country, people from the Eastern Islands, all of Tea Country, and few individuals that come from everywhere, each believing in his poisoned preaching, and lastly he has many nuke-ninja." Naruto summed up with a thoughtful expression. "This leaves their count to be around three-hundred-thousand." He calculated.

"By the Kage…" Tsunade breathed out.

"This village only holds fifteen-thousands people, and only one tenth of that number is ninja. And about a third of the ninja here are all ranked Chuunin and under." Heero spoke up. "Konoha will fall with those numbers." He said darkly. "And with Konoha falls Fire Country, leaving all other countries, neutral or not, open to invasion. We must prepare for war."

"We have the support of the Sand, Mist, and Bird." Tsunade began as she brushed all the important documents from her desk before withdrawing a world map which she hastily spread across the now free surface. "Shino, Lee, Sasuke, take your leave." She ordered, and the three begrudgingly left with much preying upon their minds.

"Bird Country is small with a tiny populace, and only a mere split fraction of it would be able to fight. Sand has a fair amount of ninja, and Mist is very weak in these days. Even with their support we wouldn't stand a chance. Our numbers would at most, barely brush a third of the enemy numbers." The blond woman sighed in frustration. "This might be the fall of Konoha…" She whispered dejectedly.

"Konoha will not fall." Neji stated firmly earning a nod of approval from Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Neji-kun is correct." Naruto began anew, all attention riveting to him. "Tsunade." He began sternly, "if you want to fight this war to keep this country, its people and the world itself safe, I need you to listen to us. And follow everything I say to a T. Will you?"

Tsunade shifted her mouth moving but no words coming out. "You have all the support I can offer you." Heero said firmly as he placed his large and aged hand upon Naruto's shoulder, his words offering support to break down Tsunade's doubts.

She nodded.

"Alright." Naruto said as he pushed himself from his chair and moved to the desk and glanced down upon the map lain there. "At this meeting's end, signal the retreat to all those within this village that can not fight above Chunnin level. Send with them the injured, the sick, the elderly and the young.

"Send them to Rain. They are neutral to Konoha, but they will not turn down those in need. They will take in, shelter and aid our people. Send them along this path here," He said as he grabbed a pen and placed its point upon Konoha before dragging West to Border Town, "They will pass through Border Town, taking with them the people of that village as well, before making their way over to Rain. As they pass the border, they will gain protection. I want envoys sent to Tanzaku-Gai and Otafuku-Gai, with orders of their retreat. But they will follow a different path; for war would strike them down mid way should they head to Rain. They will make their way to Wave Country; we have friends there that will help them.

"From the Position of Sound and Tea, we will be fighting on two fronts. One to the North and one to the South." He stated as he taped the location of Sound and traced Tea with his index finger. "Meaning the scale will likely set it so that one third of his total force will hit out Northern Gate, and two-thirds to our Southern gate, this will split out already small forces." He paused. "What we need to do is send a call to arms through the lands of Fire and our allies. We need all the help we can get, whether it be supplies, medical help, or just plan fighting, we will need the whole force."

The room's occupants, who had all gathered around the desk, looked thoughtful at the beginning lay-outs. "That sounds good and well, but there is still the issue of numbers against us, and the likely lack of provisionary to our side." Tsunade pointed out, causing Naruto to look to the imposters.

"Kage-sama, you have friends spread wide across all the lands, can you not summon them to Konoha's aid?" Naruto questioned, his eyes glittering with hidden knowledge.

"As you wish." Was the answer, "But," The Kage Gesshoku continued, "many of my friends are outlaws to these lands, will you try them? Would you judge them? Would you turn down their aid?" He asked Tsunade causing a chill to rise in the air.

"We will accept all the help offered, no matter who it is from." Tsunade answered with resolve after a moment's contemplation. "We will all need to put away our differences should we wish to win this war." She admitted in defeat before looking back to Naruto.

----------

"Maito Gai," Tsunade began as she regarded the green jump-suit clad man with a somberly serious expression. "I have an important mission for you and your star pupil." She began, gaining for her a shining smile that reflected the lightning outside.

"You need us to save my eternal rival from a childish defeat?!" he half asked half exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"No. You and Lee are to run with all you possess down to Tazaku-Gai and Otafuku-gai, and deliver these letters to the head of those cities." She stated as she handed him two official looking envelopes.

"Is it an invitation to a great match?" Gai asked in excitement as he looked down at the two letters.

"No. They are orders for evacuation."

"Evacuation? Why do they need to evacuate?" Gai questioned with a slight frown.

"Konoha is going to war." Tsunade said by explanation, her words emphasized by the violent crackle of lightning. "A war that will begin in three weeks at our main gates." She stated as she pulled up a folder. "This has all the details you are to be privy to, and I expect you back here in no longer then two weeks." She concluded.

Gai raised his hand to his forehead in a serious salute. "I will do my best and beyond! Come Lee! We have much saving to do!" He exclaimed as he ran to the window, opened it and leapt out, leaving rain to seep into the Hokage's office, even though Shizune hastened to close it.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune began as she closed the window. "Are you sure it wise to send Gai on this mission so close to war. Why not send a Genin?" She inquired with worry.

Tsunade sighed and placed her face in her arms, causing her next words to be muffled. "I promised Naruto-kun that I would follow his words, and he said Maito Gai and Lee were the best for this as they are the quickest, and most motivated for a task like this. We just need to trust Naruto." She said through her arms before pushing herself up and regarding Shizune with a sad look. "He grew up. He is far more intelligent than before his journey." She finished with a smile. "Something tells me that he is the key to winning this war…"

---------

Through that night, Anbu members visited every home, every store with orders of immediate evacuation. People packed small rations and savings, taking with them only the most valuable of their precious possessions. In a long line of people, they left the Western gate, each soaked with rain, all of them struggling with carts and animals through the sticky mud.

Babies were shrieking in protest of all the water and cold, children were silent and somber, often seen looking backwards at Konoha with large and confused eyes. Teens were holding their chins high, attempting to take everything in stride with bravery, but inside they were bleeding, and every so often, they would look back to a home they may never see again. Parents were kind, calming the young, aiding the old, and assisting the sick or injured.

Only three Jounin circled the group, helping when animals refused to move, pushing stuck carts that were hopelessly caked with mud, and keeping an eye out for danger that might approach them or the villagers.

War was upon them, and in their eyes you could see the sadness and the look of utter uselessness. They had not the power or means to fight the coming battle…

Long into the stormy night they moved, slow yet steady was their pace. And once dawn struck the land, their fair and powerful city was lost from the last of the line. Konoha was once more hidden within the leaves, seemingly waiting for impending doom.

Suppliers and Medical personnel were the only villagers to remain behind, importing goods and medicines with great haste, stocking things away in safe bunkers located within the Hokage Mountain. Temporary Hospitals were hastily set up, beds taken from homes and placed in safe places filled with medical supplies. Naruto had the whole ninja populace of Konoha working long hours under the Hokage's orders.

-----------

One night and day had passed them by, just as the storm had, and with the high sun, came another gathering.

"Our allies are preparing to march. Suna said they would be here by midnight this night, the others on the following three days. Konoha is internally set and ready for a lock down, meaning its occupants would survive a long time should no enemy break in, but Shinobi could easily crumble our master walls. We need a plan." Tsunade summed up as she rested her chin on her fists, eyes glancing around the room, pausing on Shikamaru.

"We need traps and long distance weapons." Shikamaru stated with a sigh from his seemingly normal spot against the cool window, his dark eyes focused up at the fluffy white clouds drifting by.

Before words could be added a female ninja burst into the office with many documents in her hands. "Tsunade-sama! All medical facilities have been set up and are prepared for the worst should it come!" She stated before her dark brown eyes sweep through the room. "Shikamaru!" She exclaimed, her fingers going numb, causing all papers to scatter to the floor.

With speed she ran over to the teen and hugged him. "You're home! When did you get back?! Why didn't you come see your father and I yet! We were so worried knowing you were due to return when a war was on us!" She scolded as Shikamaru pushed his way out of her arms and half glared at her.

"Mom, you just barged into a big meeting." He commented dryly, causing her to look around in embarrassment.

"I apologize Hokage-sama." She said with a bow before looking back at her son sternly. "I'll get him home so that he isn't in your way."

Tsunade sighed. "No need Nara-san, Shikamaru-kun is a major part of this meeting. He is one of the critical minds that will be strategizing for the war." She concluded, her words leaving no room for arguments.

Brown eyes grew large as they shot back to the son that had grown up. "I understand." She stated as her eyes grew soft with understanding. "Do what you must, make your father and I proud. But when this is over, we expect to see you home." She finished before waltzing out of the room.

Shizune giggled softly.

"Tch… women…" Shikamaru muttered with a sigh, causing Naruto and Neji to grin. "Troublesome…" He finished causing his two dearest friends to exchange a look of amusement.

"Judging by that I would assume both you and Neji-kun have yet to return home and inform your families of your return." The blond woman stated with a roll of her eyes. "But that is another matter…"

"Traps you say?" Naruto asked with a fox-like grin. "Neji-kun, can you still design weapons?" The blond questioned the dark haired Hyuuga, gaining a nod of a prroval. "Alright, Tsunade can you have a team of Chuunin assist Neji?" The blue eyed demon container asked, gaining a second nod. "Alright, Shikamaru can you look over blue prints and look for vital weak points and strengths, I'm going to set traps with the Kami here." He concluded. "Once initial start up is on the go, we will hold our next meeting to elaborate and go further into detail."

And they departed.

- - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Oh yeah! I was asked why they say 'kun', like after a name. And it was paralleled to fangirls, and I'd like to point out to those silly people that 'kun' is a suffix, and that guys either call friends that are male 'kun' or just their name. Depends on them.

Okay, now this is something that irks me. This is a yaoi story, but I have some flames (not that I am against flames) that are like 'but you said that there was going to be yaoi and so far there really hasn't been any. I think that you should either put some in or take it out of the yaoi section. Also the last chapter was really short and I waited A MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for it so can you write another one really soon and make it really good and add yaoi because you said it was yaoi. Also if you don't write another soon then i'll flame you again and again until you do.' Now I'd like to point out that not all 'yaoi' labeled stories are going to be PWP (Porn Without Plot), personally, I find those to get trivial and seemingly the same as all the other PWP fics. Now, this is a 'story', not a porno, meaning there will be 'development', meaning that it won't be a jump the bone and pop it in the pooper. Boooooring! As for the lack of 'anything', please analyze and use a brain. (God I sound like my AP English teachers.) There are blaringly obvious romantic hints that even an oblivious being should be able to pick it out. Like Kimimaro pointed out, there is a bond between Naruto and Itachi, just the like the ever growing one between Shikamaru and Neji. If you honestly don't believe that, reread chapter 17 whilst wearing a thinking cap. . Wow, that sounded way harsh. But damn some things really irk me. Oh well, thanks loyal readers for reading and sorry about a) lateness, b) shortness. C) another word that ends with 'ness'. And d) me bitching. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

**Warnings: **They remain the sameas the previous chapter.

**Pairings:** Itachi/Naruto, Shikamaru/Neji, Gaara/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka.

**A/N:** Yay! Here is chapter 19 for you kind readers. :) Now, I know my updates are short and that they take a long time to come up, but I do have a life (sometimes). I am a student, I have a job, and I am a major gamer. (Addicted really) As such, my story writing time is only limited to when I have a) good music and b) a creative mood. Meaning I spend more time 'being on your account sharding your purples' (a cookie to whoever gets what I'm talking about), than I do writing, and for that I do apologize. But I have not forgotten this story, so no need to worry about my abandoning it like I have my other fics.

_**Chapter 19**_

The Kage-Gesshoku stood before the tall man that had been his backing through his dawning. "Kyou," The shadow began; his voice stern. "I require some things." He stated straight to the point as he handed a scroll to the man, who accepted it without a halt. "I need these in ASAP if Konoha is to survive its impending war."

The dark featured man open the scroll and regarded its contents with a firm eye. "I can get you all this and more. You know how I work." Kyou said quietly, his dark eyes drifting around the empty courtyard of his tea-house. "I will do anything to keep this village alive and well. I want to see these gardens filled with beauty and splendor once more. This pre-war shadow dampens the beauty more then anything ever could."

"I understand." The cloaked figure sat down on the wooden walk-way, his feet dangling over the edge, easily exposing his boots. "Konoha is meant to forever stand tall and prosperous. So long as I live, this oasis will never fall." He vowed gently, his stern voice long gone. "It is precious to me." He admitted before sliding off the walkway, moving to stand on the green grass a meter below where he was seated. "I don't have time to sit around, there is so much that I must do. When they arrive let me know, for now though, Kyou, take care of yourself." He finished before flickering away in a swirl of wind and leaves that gently floated about the breeze.

"Shadow Assailant. Stand strong, Konoha is not yet ready to crumble, and neither should you be…" The man stated with a sigh as he slid open a paper door and proceeded inside, door slipping shut behind him. The courtyard was silent.

- - - - - - - - -

Blue scrolls littered a desk in a dark room that only had one lamp lighting the desk top. In a chair placed before the desk sat the fair and proud Hyuuga Neji, his white eyes scouring the pages littered about him as he worked more details and schematics into each and every single design, though, occasionally a frown would momentarily mare his brow before he crumpled a scroll and tossed it into the wastepaper disposal basket. "Tch… War is troublesome." A deep voice from the door way muttered as Shikamaru slouched into the dark room, moving to sit on the window sill.

"Shikamaru, everything beyond clouds and nothingness are troublesome." Neji commented with an amused smirk as he leaned back in his chair, his all seeing eyes focused on the dark haired genius.

A peaceful and gentle silence fell between the two as each fell into their own thoughts within the dark apartment that the Hokage had granted the three dear friends. "Naruto isn't back yet, is he?" The Hyuuga asked as he looked up at the shadowed ceiling, easily noting the confirmed nod from the teen against the window.

"No, but I was sent to get him. The Kazekage and his forces are here." The Nara sighed quietly before pushing himself up. "I suppose we should look for him." He muttered as he tossed his long strands of silky brown hair over his shoulder, enjoying the freeness his scalp felt without his hair up as he had done in his younger years.

Neji stood gracefully, moving towards the door a few paces ahead of the eerily taller Nara. "I do believe he is talking with Kyou-sama." The prodigy answered as he turned his head back to look at Shikamaru who was extremely close behind him. Dark brown met pale white in the darkness of the night's hall.

Silence thrummed softly about them as they stared into the other's eyes, words lost to both of them. Shikamaru's eyes drifted from the pale white eyes, along the smooth expanse of pale moonlight skin, down to full lips of a dusted light rose, and there they stayed. Neji's eyes were focused solely on the Nara's lips, though it was difficult to tell with his eyes so white.

Neji shifted his body so that he wasn't quite looking over his shoulder, and so that instead of being basically beside the Nara, he was standing facing him. Slowly Shikamaru leaned down, moving his face closer to Neji's lips, their breath mingled together, and the warmth of the other's breath tickling their lips in a tantalizing wave.

Lips drew closer, before the Nara slowed his advance, leaving their lips hovering with a ghostly brush, eyes were half mast, staring at the mouth so close yet so seemingly far away. Neji moved the rest of the way forward, putting their lips together in a soft, tender kiss that sent jolts of fire shooting through them from their connection to the other.

They kissed, eyes closed. Neji's hands drifted up to Shikamaru's neck, while the Nara placed his own hands firmly around Neji's waist, their bodies flush. The dark haired genius' hand slipped under the prodigy's shirt, drifting up beneath the tight material to slowly stroke Neji's silky smooth back.

A groan slipped out of Neji's throat, pushing Shikamaru to slip his tongue out from his firm lips to lick softly against soft silky ones. White eyes opened a fraction in shock, a tiny gasp escaping him, giving the Nara a chance to slip his tongue inside Neji's mouth.

Their tongues clashed together, moving with and against the other's.

Long pale hands slipped into loose soft hair, while the hand beneath the shirt drifted upwards, both hands exploring the soft expanse of firmly toned back. The heat seemed to rise, they had to pull back to breath before they clashed back together in a passionate kiss that grew in desperateness, heated hands moved to caress, stroke and discover.

A booming echo sounded through the room, causing both to jump apart and stare at the door down the hall. Someone was knocking…

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kakashi.' Tsunade greeted with a nod as the silver haired man appeared in her office, thirty minutes later then when she sent a ninja to deliver his summon to him. "Naruto is back." She stated, cutting to the chase. "I know for a fact that you haven't spoken with Sasuke yet, but Naruto returned three days ago half dead." She began, gaining the man's undivided attention. "Shizune and I operated long on him, finally stabilizing him before leaving him to rest in the hospital. He was kidnapped by Orochimaru." She paused, watching the facts connect in his mind through his blue eye.

"Is that why we are preparing for war?" The Jounin questioned as he sat down in the chair before the Hokage's desk. The older woman shook her head with a sigh.

"No. Naruto managed to escape with the aid of the Legends you've been trying to track down for the past few years. And with their return we learnt of the preparation for war in the enemy lands." She sighed. "Our resources are limited, our fighters are greatly out numbered, and the Kami-Sannin are going to be bringing in their 'friends' to help. Naruto befriended them, and for that we might just have an edge. But what I want you to do is find out just how much Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru have improved. I want you to test the three of them." She concluded as she scribbled something on a scrap of parchment. "Here, this is their new address for the duration of the war, go talk to them."

Kakashi sighed quietly behind his mask as he took the paper and read the address before tossing it in his weapon's pouch. As he stood, a knock sounded on the door.

- - - - - - - -

Naruto was seated in a tall tree outside of Konoha, having slipped out to give himself a peaceful space away from the familiar glares and the harsh preparations for war. Through his travels over the years, he had much enjoyed the lack of animosity towards his person, the silence that gave him a peace of mind, and even now he still loved the peaceful tranquility.

"Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be working on traps?" The familiar silky voice of Uchiha Itachi said from above the Uzumaki, causing the blond to look up and smile.

"No need. I'm far further ahead then I initially thought I would be, so I'm taking my time to think." The demon vessel said softly as the older teen flickered down to stand on the branch the blond was seated upon.

"Why not return to the apartment?" Itachi suggested as he looked up at the setting sun that drew with it grey clouds that promised rain.

"I have a feeling that if I return it may interrupt something of importance. Either that or make it difficult to find me when Gaara arrives with his people." Naruto answered.

"The sand's vessel is near." Itachi commented as he looked up to a man that had just appeared where Itachi had vacated minutes ago. "Zabuza-san." The Uchiha greeted with a nod, earning himself a sharp nod in return.

"Brat, how the hell am I supposed to fight this war anyways?" The dark haired demon of the mist answered as Haku appeared with Kimimaro beside him, both still wearing the cloaks, but the hoods were down, revealing their faces.

"Simple. The only people who can fight as the true trio are Neji, Shikamaru and I. Meaning when the enemy knocks on our gates, the three of us will have to take up our cloaks and fight as only the legends could. But that would leave many questions, such as where we are." Naruto pointed out as a light drizzle of rain began to fall. "Meaning we will have Itachi genjutsu himself into me, Haku into Neji and you Zabuza into Shikamaru." Naruto stated as he looked up at the clouds through the thick green foliage, gauging how much longer they had before the rain would be flowing hard enough to penetrate the leaves. "Kimimaro on the other hand will slip in with one of our ally groups, and disguise himself as one of theirs."

"Why does he have to use a disguise, I thought no one from Konoha knew his identity." Haku questioned softly, his features as gently and feminine as ever.

"Konoha may not know my face or abilities, but Orochimaru and his legions will." The silver haired teen responded. "But I do believe that Naruto-kun will be bringing in more of his friends." He stated, emerald met blue.

"Correct, but their identities will not be known by anyone other then myself." He said with a smirk. "For the time being at least." He added as an after thought before standing up and stretching. "Well we should split; otherwise we will get wet and won't be able to look our best for the dear Kazekage." He supposed with a wink before he vanished into the wind, followed shortly by the others vanishing too.

The heaven's wept.

- - - - - - - -

Gaara marched at a soft pace, his troop of ninja from his home, having left only a few behind for defense while evacuating the civilians. Chances were that if the Village Hidden in Sand was to be attacked, the civilians would perish, seeing that all but a handful of his fighters were marching somberly behind them, their eyes steeled for the task to come: war.

Through the luscious green forest they marched, their feet not making a sound, and they could all feel the impending battle, the nearer they got to the great gates of Konoha. Silence, it rained supreme around the group, the wildlife had fled from the gloomy aura, and the wind did not blow. Everything was calm, quiet, but not peaceful.

The great gates opened for them as they neared them, and the Kazekage lead the way into the nigh deserted village, earning a salute from the two Anbu stationed at the gate. "Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama has been expecting you." The Anbu at the right side of the gate stated, causing Gaara to look at him before inclining his head.

"See to my people." Gaara ordered as he motioned the halt to his company, with a rise of his hand. The fighters of the sand stopped, but Gaara continued, walking the familiar path to the Hokage tower. Emerald eyes took in the emptiness, demonic enhanced hearing heard the silence, his noise smelt the rain that had recently fallen, and he felt the emptiness to be wrong. "Konoha, are you still standing tall?" He asked the absent wind quietly.

Gaara finished the rest of his trek down the damp street of Konoha, making it to the tall tower, entering past the doors, before ascending the stairs up to the Hokage's office. From there he raised his hand and let it rap sharply upon the wooden surface.

From behind the door, silence rang, before a feminine voice spoke up, "Enter Gaara-kun." The green eyed crimson haired teen obliged and opened the door, entering inside, and cold eyes meeting serious gold before they flickered over to one visible blue one.

"Tsunade-sama." He greeted the elderly genjutsu using woman. "Kakashi-san." He nodded towards the masked Jounin.

"Gaara-san, we are glad that you have made it here in good piece and good time. Naruto's calculation on your timing was perfect." She admitted causing the Kazekage to look over at her.

"He has returned then?" He inquired with attentive eyes, earning himself a nod. "Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru have long since returned, and they brought with them news of war. You know the details; it was all in the document the messenger delivered.

"I wish to speak with them." Gaara stated, earning a small frown from the woman.

"Kakashi, would you please escort him to their apartment?" She asked the man, earning a nod, before looking back at the red head. "Once your business with them is concluded, would you kindly come back? As leaders we must discuss much."

With a nod, Kakashi lead the teen from the office, leaving Tsunade alone in silence, before the door opened once again, admitted Shizune into the room, with an arm full of documents. "Tsunade-sama, these need your immediate attention." The dark haired woman stated firmly, earning a sigh from the blond who had just slouched in her chair at the sight of all those papers.

- - - - - -

A slightly flushed Neji composed himself, white eyes looking anywhere but the Nara boy who was scowling at the door as though the person that had knocked upon its surface had done him the worst disservice ever.

The knock echoed through the silent hall again, causing Neji to nervously move towards the door, before opening it and coming face to chest with Kakashi, causing the dark haired Hyuuga to look up into one blue eye. "Kakashi-san." Neji greeted, his voice firm and his eyes calm, though the slight swell to his lips, caused the Jounin to blink and sneak a glance at the Nara slouching close by, before they refocused on Neji with a happy quirk.

"Neji-kun." A voice, strong and cool, sounded from behind the tall Jounin, causing Kakashi to step to the side and reveal a familiar pale face with hair more crimson then blood.

"Gaara-kun!" Neji greeted with a slight nod of his head, his earlier flustered self evaporating as the return of a friend graced their home. "You are right on time." The dark haired Hyuuga commented with a nod, white eyes watching as emerald took in the hallway calculatingly, roving between Neji and Shikamaru.

"He is not here?" Gaara questioned and a slight quirk played at his lips, unnoticed by Kakashi. Shikamaru sighed and moved forward, until his was beside the smaller form of Neji, causing the other to tense as his arm brush lightly over his own.

Brown met green. "I still don't understand why you two insist on staring at each other like two clueless monkey's confused as to why the banana won't come out of the trap." A teasing voice commented from behind the ninja leader of the sand, causing Kakashi to spin quickly, he had not felt the blonde's arrival.

"Naruto-kun." Gaara greeted as he slowly turned himself on the spot, rotating until he faced the blond and his familiar smile.

A Cheshire grin spread over the blonde's scarred face as he nodded to the red haired Kazekage. "Maroon suits you." Naruto commented with a wink, causing Gaara's lips to twitch a second time in a short span. Blue eyes left green and met one analyzing blue. "Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted with a soft nod of his head, knowing full well how much he seemingly must have changed in the eyes of his once teacher.

"I have a meeting to attend now." Gaara stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small pouch from it before tossing it towards the blond. "And so I pass it back to you." Gaara commented as he swirled out of the doorway in a wave of silent golden sand, leaving Naruto to catch the item and move towards the door to his home, the pouch slipping into his pocket without a glance inside.

"Tsunade sent you." Naruto stated as he moved until he was beside the silver haired ninja, his eyes focused on those of his dearest friends.

Kakashi nodded, for no words could put it plainer.

"You are to be tested. Three on one." The man stated firmly, his stance lax, though prepared, he knew not what to expect from the three that had been gone nigh a year

Naruto smirked. "Are you sure you find such odds favorable?" The blond asked absently as he pulled a black pack from his shoulders and tossed it to the wooden floor with a thump, one that sounded far too heavy for such a little bag.

Chuckles escaped the man standing to the side of the doorway; he beckoned for all three of them to follow him. And follow they did.

Out of the home—Shikamaru locking the door behind them--, down the stairs of the apartment complex and out onto the stone placed streets of Konoha, where silence and bleakness shone around them, and silence beat upon them like drums to accompany them to their executioners.

Down the street they walked, eyes taking in the wilting plants and the dark sky as it rained upon their heads. Silence, it was unnerving, earth shatteringly so. Long gone were the ruckus of children, the teasing jeers of the preadolescents, the gossiping of women, and they fraternizing of men. Konoha was only as strong and beautiful as its people. With the common folk gone, so was the beauty of the great city, for with its simple people left its breathtaking glory. But, so long as its brave still remained, Konoha would remain strong; powerful, but ugly.

They were lead along, stopping only as they stopped at the first place Naruto had taken his 'official' test to become a ninja. Blue eyes gazed fondly at the three wooden stumps as ghosts of his memory played over his mind. Times had once been simple. But now, things were anything but, with resolve he looked away from the past, he looked to the present which was inevitably their future.

"You three must defeat me." Kakashi stated quietly, feeling no needed to explain further as he pulled out a little pink alarm clock and set it upon the middle post. "One hour, begin!" He called and all four of them vanished from sight and sense, the test was only just beginning.

- - - - - - - - -

Two figures stared at each other over the map and document laden desk, their eyes cold, unreadable, yet it seemed one was waiting for the other to crack in their scrutiny. The tension was thick, so thick that it was unnerving to the dark haired woman who stood in the room, eyes darting between the two, waiting for something, anything to happen.

With a sigh, Tsunade pulled back, leaning fully back in her chair, eyes drifting to the map of Konoha and it surrounding areas. "Gaara." Tsunade began straight to the point. "You and I know, that even with all those coming to our aid that we are at a great disadvantage of numbers against Orochimaru." She stated clearly and nodded. "But he is knocking on our door, and he will be coming into our territory. He knows the landscape and he knows the village. But I have people working around the clock, moving things, building things, setting up traps and decoys." She sated as he rose from the chair wearily and walked over to the window, gold gazing out into the raining darkness.

"Naruto's plan." Gaara stated with a nod from beside the woman, as they felt the whole of Konoha tremble, and through the murky rain they could see a great site. The city was moving. Not with life, but with change. The buildings were rumbling as they slowly repositioned themselves within the city, it was a clever ploy, one devised by the three young men that had just so recently returned.

The Hokage tower have a great groan, causing Shizune to sway as the tower itself began to relocate, moving to the epicenter of crooked roads, uneven buildings, the tallest before them, the smallest near the outer wall. "Orochimaru won't know what to make of this; both he and his men will grow uncertain in the face of such a change." A voice from the doorway spoke, and the room's occupants turned to see the old man with Naruto's eyes standing there with a thoughtful expression as he gazed past the windows.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto all mentioned this." She whispered more to herself then anyone as the city slowed to a stop and the great rumbling stopped. "Heero-sama." She spoke up, gold meeting blue. "Do you know how those three knew such a means to reset a city?" She asked earning a shrug from the old man.

"I am old. I have seen a great number of things in my life, though I must admit that my grandson and his friends have shown me more new things than any others beyond my own parents, so much so, that I no longer doubt the impossible." He stated before turning slightly to the side. "A third Kage has arrived." He announced softly as he stepped to the side to grant the newcomer entrance.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

Naruto sat crouched upon a tree, blue eyes closed, and his body unmoving. _'I can't believe they want to test you so close to the greatest war this country has ever seen.'_ Kyuubi muttered in the back of the blonde's mind, causing the teenager to smirk as he reopened his eyes and glanced to the left, eyes meeting white, as he looked over at Neji who sat likewise in a tree. The blond noticed the veins pulsing on either side of the dark haired Hyuuga's eyes and smirked. Kakashi was doomed; he had no element of surprise.

Brilliant brown met dazzling blue, a curt nod was exchanged before they both looked back at their pale friend. The Hyuuga silently rose his arm, making sure to keep it well within the shadows, but still easily visible from his companions. He motioned behind him, before making severely strange hand symbols, earning himself a nod before the three of them vanished again. 'It matters not; this test will be over before it becomes apparent to Kakashi what exactly happened. You could tell by his eyes that he has greatly underestimated us.' Naruto whispered in his mind as he appeared within the branches of a new tree, eyes peering down at the concealed form of his former sensei, who at crouched behind a tree, his back to a small bush.

'_Indeed. In his eyes you three are still just students, he would never expect that they, let alone you, would be able to beat him, even through a tag-team effort. He does not believe it is possible from the student to surpass the teacher. He and none of his instructors have ever done so. In the line of Jiraiya, he is the strongest, a Legendary Sannin by name, one who trained your mother's cousin. Sure the blond he trained was great and strong, but never would he have been able to defeat the white haired Ero-sennin. And lastly, Kakashi was trained by the Forth, and still the silver haired ninja had never been able to surpass the one before him. Kakashi will not anticipate such a thing. But remember, be cautious, to reveal your true power now would be foolhardy.'_ The demon fox advised as three sets of eyes met again from their new position, with a nod matched by the other two and a smirk that graced all three of their lips, they moved into action.

**-------**

**End of Chapter**

Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing, now for a few questions that I need to answer.

Raziel( are you an Angel Sanctuary Fan?) –You wanted to know the age of Naruto and company. It was mentioned, but only in passing, so lets just say in the beginning Naruto and Shikamaru were twelve while Neji was thirteen, and presently, to this point in the story, they have aged nearly three years, putting Shikamaru at fifteen, Neji at sixteen and Naruto is still 14 ( his birthday is in October, and isn't quite there yet.) Hope that clears that up. ;

Sorry for the longer then usual wait. (Especially for something so short) I really have been lacking extreme motivation in writing, or doing anything for that matter. The last few months of school drained me, and then summer came and I can most defiantly attest to having been sleeping more then waking this holiday. (God it feels good to not have to be up at 6am now…)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** Ita/Na, Shika/Neji, Kaka/Iru, Gaa/Sasu

**Warnings: **You should all know them by now

**A/N:** Wow! Look at all those reviews! That is just wow! Thank you all for reading and reviewing; means a lot to know that you actually like this. Sometimes I wonder if people just say the kind things to humor me. But hey, I appreciate it none the less. Well, once again, sorry for the wait, and of course the smallness of this newest installment. So, without further ado, Onto IS!

Wait! Hold the phones! I just remembered, there is a reference to another series (anime of course) in this chapter, as such, you may notice something from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Also, I must say busted, someone called me on my summary of this story, saying that it didn't fit. It's true, I made that up for chapter one and from there my mind and fingers worked as one without and pre-plotting, bringing for what you are about to read.

_**Previously on IS:**_

_Naruto sat crouched upon a tree, blue eyes closed, and his body unmoving. __'I can't believe they want to test you so close to the greatest war this country has ever seen.'__ Kyuubi muttered in the back of the blonde's mind, causing the teenager to smirk as he reopened his eyes and glanced to the left, eyes meeting white, as he looked over at Neji who sat likewise in a tree. The blond noticed the veins pulsing on either side of the dark haired Hyuuga's eyes and smirked. Kakashi was doomed; he had no element of surprise._

_Brilliant brown met dazzling blue, a curt nod was exchanged before they both looked back at their pale friend. The Hyuuga silently rose his arm, making sure to keep it well within the shadows, but still easily visible from his companions. He motioned behind him, before making severely strange hand symbols, earning himself a nod before the three of them vanished again. 'It matters not; this test will be over before it becomes apparent to Kakashi what exactly happened. You could tell by his eyes that he has greatly underestimated us.' Naruto whispered in his mind as he appeared within the branches of a new tree, eyes peering down at the concealed form of his former sensei, who at crouched behind a tree, his back to a small bush._

'_Indeed. In his eyes you three are still just students, he would never expect that they, let alone you, would be able to beat him, even through a tag-team effort. He does not believe it is possible for the student to surpass the teacher. He and none of his instructors have ever done so. In the line of Jiraiya, he is the strongest, a Legendary Sannin by name, one who trained your mother's cousin. Sure the blond he trained was great and strong, but never would he have been able to defeat the white haired Ero-sennin. And lastly, Kakashi was trained by the Forth, and still the silver haired ninja had never been able to surpass the one before him. Kakashi will not anticipate such a thing. But remember, be cautious, to reveal your true power now would be foolhardy.'__ The demon fox advised as three sets of eyes met again from their new position, with a nod matched by the other two and a smirk that graced all three of their lips, they moved into action._

**Chapter 20**

Naruto smirked, "Time to teach the teacher a lesson or three." He murmured softly on the slight breeze, his words unheard but his smirk clearly seen by his comrades. With a nod he vanished from sight, soundlessly appearing behind his crouched teacher, a kick moving out from the blond, connecting solidly with his teacher, sending Kakashi flying face first into a tree, with an ominous crack.

"Lesson one: Taijutsu." Naruto stated clearly as Kakashi pulled himself up and into a defensive stance, his only visibly eye frowning. Naruto vanished again, reappearing beside the silver haired man and delivered a swift punch to the man's face. Kakashi was ready this time and he leapt to the side, causing the fox vessel to smirk. With wide eyes, Kakashi looked behind him just in time to feel a sharp pain as a foot collided with the back of his knees, knocking him backwards. Shikamaru sighed as he leapt out of the way of the man he had just kicked, allowing the man to perform a back flip that landed him smoothly on his feet.

Kakashi eyed the two ninja that stood side by side in front of him. "It can not be a lesson in Taijutsu if you use Ninjutsu to transport yourself." The man said firmly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered with a slouching sigh. "It was mere speed that we used." He stated firmly, looking as bored as ever before he and Naruto both vanished from sight.

"Second lesson: Genjutsu." The Hyuuga stated quietly before thousands of white roses without their stems rained down upon the Jounin in a twirling downwards flow, disappearing as they touched the ground.

Kakashi backed himself against a tree as he lifted his ninja band, revealing his Sharingan eye, his head moving to each side slowly analytically, as roses gently brushed against him, tickling him. With caution the man stepped forward, and as he did so a rose drifted across his mask. With a ripping sound the black cloth fell from his face, leaving him visible to all and where the rose had struck the mask, there was a small bleeding cut on the man's face.

Wide eyed, the man leapt up as the roses began swirling violently, slashing at him like thousands of dancing blades, cutting him shallowly as he tried to fend them all off with a kunai knife, and yet, his Sharingan could not see through the trick, nor could it follow the roses' paths. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Kakashi stated as he breathed out a mouthful of flames, burning the roses, breaking the genjutsu to see thousands of kunai knives moving along hundreds of wires.

"The third lesson," Shikamaru spoke out from the tree branch above the Jounin. "Ninjutsu." He stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the rough wooden trunk, drawing the man's eyes to him.

"Chakra Nageya!" Naruto intoned behind him, causing Kakashi to whip around; his eyes wide. Barreling towards the man were hundreds of darts that were forged of a glowing blue. Kakashi leapt into the air, moving through the wires and kunai, barely managing to get over the darts.

Kakashi then suddenly plummeted to the ground, eyes closed and breathing slow. "Well that was a breeze." Naruto muttered as the three ninja appeared before the sleeping Jounin. "It would have been more of a challenge if he hadn't underestimated us." He added with a sigh before he looked over at Neji who landed silently beside him, a Senbon needle sliding out of view.

"Neji-kun…" Naruto began. "From my angle it looks like you are avoiding something… or maybe someone." Naruto said with a wink, causing the Hyuuga's cheeks to grow a pale rose. Shikamaru smirked slightly, as he glanced over at Neji, his strange expression causing Naruto to blink. "Well, that's a first." Naruto mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms behind his back and looked up to the sky.

Neji, feeling slightly awkward, cleared his throat, his beauteous white eyes looking off to the side. "I suggest we wake him up before the timer goes off." He suggested, changing the subject with practiced ease.

"Wait! I have an idea!" The blond exclaimed before he reached into his pocket and withdrew a permanent marker, an evil expression upon his fox-like features. "I've always wanted to do this." He said by way of explanation before he kneeled down and began drawing funny marks all over the sleeping man's face.

Neji chuckled slightly, his blush long forgotten. "I'm sure you will be on his to torture list when he realizes what you did." The teen commented as he tucked stray hairs behind his ears.

"Oh well, call this his just deserts for underestimating us so much that he didn't even put up a fight." The blond stated as he placed the lid back upon his marker and tucked it back inside his pocket. "Let's just hope he gets his act together before the war knocks on these gates." Naruto muttered as he looked back up at the sky, his expression thoughtful. "There will be no room for error. One mistake could very well be the death of someone else." He whispered knowledgably before shaking his head and smiling.

"I'm getting ahead of myself." He stated cheerfully before he touched his old teacher's forehead, causing the man to groan before his mismatched eyes opened. "Welcome back." Naruto said with a smirk. "Gesh Kakashi-san, you sure have gotten weak in your old age. And, oh my! Is that a grey hair?" Naruto asked teasingly, mirth visible in his eyes, as Kakashi sat up, and blinked at the three of them.

"How did you manage that?" He questioned with a frown.

"Managed what Hatake-san?" Neji questioned as he quirked an eyebrow at the man, playing innocent. "If you are referring to us having bested you, then I suppose it would be your lack of caution that made us the decisive winners." The prodigy stated with a shrug his eyes watching a bird soaring in the distance.

"Tch, that was troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he tucked his hands in his pockets, and absently blew a random tendril of hair out of his chocolate brown eyes, looking as bored as ever. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but the alarm clock went off in the distance, effectively silencing the words he had been about to utter. "Neji-kun, Naruto-kun." The Nara genius muttered as he looked between the two of them before all three nodded simultaneously, vanishing in a breath.

"Mah..." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he ran a hand through tussled silver locks, mismatched eyes looking up upon the intricate set-up above him. "Since when have those three had such strength?" He questioned a wind as the sky renewed its crying. "How did they find the time to set that up without me noticing even a hint of it?" He whispered as he moved himself to his feet with a sigh, his eyes serious. He then slipped his ninja band down over his crimson eye before he too vanished from the forest, the alarm silencing seconds later.

------

The cave was dark and dank, the overpowering sound of water dripping into puddles echoed loudly in the dark cave. "It has begun." An accented voice spoke with mirth plaguing his words. "And it would seem our numbers sit not as they were, one of our own has defected to another side." The male voice added calmly, causing the seven other shadows within to shift uncomfortably. "You all know who has left us." He paused, knowing that all attention shifted to the only other figure that stood separate from the others. "It is almost time for us to move, with the ashes of the war we will strike and capture the greatest of our targets while it is weak." The man stated with maliciousness.

"Are you sure you wish to move so quickly?" A voice questioned.

"Fool! You dare question my choice!" The accented voice hissed with displeasure. "We will indeed do this as I have commanded. Konan, commence phase one." The leader ordered in a sharp tone before his presence vanished from the black cave.

"You really shouldn't have questioned him," A voice muttered condescendingly, though a smirk could be almost seen, glowing ominously in the eerie black. "Especially since it was your partner that has defected… Tell me, how does it feel to know Itachi abandoned you?" The man questioned before he too vanished like the leader, the others following his example, leaving one figure alone.

"…" silence echoed around the larger man before he too left the cave…

----

Blue eyes, masked behind a mask of black and white, stared up at the gloomy sky above. The weather still had not cleared up, and it looked to be another rainy day, suiting though it was. A soft breeze rippled the darkly cloaked figure's opened cloak, showing too all the figure hidden below the blackened folds.

His costume was the same as it had always been, and that was something that he never wanted to change, for it was his mask. "They have reached the parameter of the forest, it won't be long now." A voice to the Shadow Assailant's right stated quietly, causing the blond haired ninja to close his eyes and exhale a deep breath into the dismal atmosphere.

"I can hear it." The Kage Gesshoku whispered, his words carried by the breeze to all those who stood behind the three cloaked figures. "The beating pulse that is their steps." He elaborated. "Like an ominous drum, blaring in the distance, and as the danger approaches it grows in volume, shaking the very earth on which we stand." He stated before reopened his startling eyes and turning his back to the front gates, facing the entirety of their army.

It was small, their numbers, despite their allies, were far too small to compare to the mass of enemies swarming nearer. "Konoha… The time of reckoning is near at hand." The blond stated loudly, his words caught with rapt attention, all eyes peering at him. "You and your sister countries must stand strong, bold and resilient if you hope to succeed. Be cautious; do not be bold or rash. Do not show mercy for you shall receive none." He stated firmly as Tsunade moved to his side with an approving air about her.

"Death will claim many of us." He admitted loudly, his masked eyes pausing upon Itachi who stood in the Shadow's true image. "Pain will paint this beautiful city a striking red. Konoha will become a Golgotha, a slaughter grounds for many, but so long as we believe, so long as we persevere, we can win." He said with a resolute nod, sharing a look with his dearest friends.

"Listen to him you had best do." A voice rang out through the silent crowd.

"You're late." The Shadow Assailant admonished teasingly.

"Only had we shown up afterwards could we be presently viewed as late." A man stated as he stepped out from behind a tree, his tall form foreboding.

The man was tall, easily towering over everyone who stood ready to fight. His skin was tanned a golden hue, and his head was dressed in elegant crimson braids that reached his lower back, and his deep green eyes were glowing with power. The man reeked of power and beauty, and his garbs were like those of kings; rich in quality and style, a pure white gilded on the ends. But the most attention drawing thing was the crimson fox tail stretching out behind him. "I'm glad you could make it, Akira-kun." The Shadow Assailant greeted with a nod.

The demon, Akira nodded his head. "Yoko-sama regards to her friends." The demon stated with a regal smile as he walked towards the three cloaked ninja, ignoring the busty blond woman at their side and the strange looks for his peculiar speech.

"As does Sorano-sama." A small female voice added in as she appeared in a gust of wind before the trio.

"And do not forget Aiko-sama." A fierce female voice cut in as a blue-cloaked figure appeared beside the taller demon male.

"Kanna-kun, Kaori-kun, I'm glad to see you three all here." Naruto said happily before focusing his attention to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, these are three friends of mine from the Demon World." He stated. "They are friends who have offered to assist in this war." He said by way of introduction.

"Not a moment too soon it seems we have arrived, yes." Akira stated. "Their march hear I can." He stated quietly, his eyes cold and calculating.

"You brought friends from that realm?" Tsunade asked in astonishment. "Are you a demon as well then?" The blond woman asked quietly.

"In a sense, I suppose you could say that." The Shadow agreed. "But now is not a time of lineages, now is time to move into position. I can hear the pained filled shrieks of those that have fallen into traps." He concluded before he, Neji and Shikamaru vanished from the playing fields, followed closely by the three demons.

"You heard the man!" Tsunade shouted and soon all the other ninja ran off leading the Kage of the villages standing alone.

"Is it wise to trust a man whose face you've never seen?"

"Hn." Gaara hummed in annoyance. "It is time to fight, not to talk." The crimson haired teen stated before he took off in a swirl of sand, followed closely by all the other Kage.

-----

Thunder reared up, and lightning tore the skies asunder, over and over again in a violent act. Rain fell mercilessly from the sky above, and on the ground, bodies clashed together in swirls of blades and flames. The piercing sounds of pain echoed as loud as the thunder and pounding rain. Corpses covered the ground, staining it a horrendous deep red, as rain water spread the spilt blood all around. Konoha was loosing…

Orochimaru smirked from atop the head of a massive snake, his golden eyes filled with malicious joy. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He cackled ominously, earning a smirk from the silver haired medical ninja at his side. "Look around us Kabuto." He motioned out around them. "Do you see the cadavers? Can you taste the spilt blood and burnt flesh upon the sodden air?" He asked as he closed his eyes and took in a deep satisfied breath. "Delicious…" He muttered softly.

"Yes, though, I do have to question why you ordered a select squad to—"Kabuto began only to be cut off as Orochimaru lifted his hand to silence the other.

"Kabuto-kun, you will learn soon enough."

------

"Chikyu Mihon: Gimu-teki na Jigoku Tsurukusa!"

Jagged and thorn covered vines sprung up from the muddy crimson ground, attaching themselves ruthlessly around several dozen enemies, binding them in a razor-sharp grasp.

"Shuchu Suru Enerugi Kosen: 100 Pasento!" Naruto finished as he shot a fully concentrated beam of energy from his hands in a sweeping motion that struck down all the bound ninja, disintegrating them easily on contact.

As the beam died, Naruto glanced to his left, before looking to his right. With a nod the three of them leapt simultaneously into the air.

"Omukashi Jutsu: Chakra Tsutsumu!" Neji called out causing glowing white bandages to ensnare a wave of Sound ninja in one fell swoop.

"Koori Sutairu: Hisame Bakuhatsu!" Shikamaru called as he faced his left palm towards the bound Sound ninja. Ice shards shot forth from his palm and imbedded themselves in the flesh of the capture souls, turning them into unrecognizably figures gurgling in the crimson blood.

"Mizu, Tsuchi, Kaze, Sutairu: Hariken Sabusaku!" Naruto cried, calling forth the mass Hurricane of three elements; before he set it loose, to reap its rampage in an uncontrolled swirl of destruction and death. The ground was torn, the trees annihilated, and the people in its path obliterated.

The three of them landed, their soaked cloaks clinging to them. "They just keep coming." Shikamaru muttered with a sigh.

"That and they seem to be dominating our side with their sheer numbers alone." Neji added quietly as more waves of Sound ninja leapt at them in a furious move.

"We just have to up our offense, hopefully diverge most their attention from the others and onto us." Naruto added, and all three of them nodded before they leapt off.

----

Itachi, in the guise of Naruto, dodged an attack before retaliating with a wave of shadow clones that easily downed the large ninja on his back.

"Watch yourself Naruto." Came the voice of Neji, earning Haku a glance, before Itachi leapt into the air then plummeted down to deliver a solid punch to the man that had snuck up behind him. The Uchiha smirk, this was a fun battle.

----

Zabuza grumbled to himself as he fought in the form of Shikamaru. He hated not having his blade, or the use of his techniques. With a growl, uncharacteristic of his disguise, he lunged forward, grabbed a hold of a woman's neck and twisted it, causing a loud snap to echo has he broke her neck, killing her instantly, before he turned on the woman's companions and plunged a kunai through the head of one, earning himself a but across his arm from the third one.

Before he could react, a ninja from the sand launched a pure white 'blade' through the heart of the third woman; letting her crumble lifelessly to the ground. "Careful." The man that had saved him whispered quietly, before winking at him as he vanished off to kill another.

"Damn that Kimimaro," Zabuza muttered under his breath. "He gets to use his techniques, how come I can't?" He whined to himself, taking his ire out on yet another man of Orochimaru.

- -- -

Kimimaro leapt into the air, his guise that of a common Sand Ninja. With a deep breath he expelled all the bones from his body in a wave of white that stretched out, piercing through hundreds. The echoing cry of pain reared up in a harmonious cry, before all the bones returned to the man as he fell towards the ground, landing catlike, in a corpse ladden street.

Suddenly he fell to his knees, coughing violently as he clutched at his chest, blood seeping from his mouth with each ferocious cough. He trembled, eyes closed as his disguise shattered, leaving him panting and gagging on blood. "I can't… give up…" He muttered as his coughing fit slowed. "Naruto-kun is depending on me." He whispered as he shakily pushed himself to his feet, his left hand wiping blood from his pale face.

"You shouldn't push yourself when you are so critically ill." A female voice behind him stated with authority, causing the emerald eyed young man to spin on spot, having been caught unawares.

Behind him stood a gore covered Tsunade, her golden eyes haunted yet resolved. "Let me heal you." She ordered, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes she stepped forward. "You are here for Naruto, what would he say if you died? He would blame himself, never forgiving himself for dragging you to your death. Now oblige me." She ordered softly, as she set her glowing hands upon the teen's chest and closed her eyes in concentration.

- - -

"Kage-Gesshoku…" The serpentine voice of Orochimaru hissed out as he spotted the legendary cape. "Kabuto-kun, this is really a surprise." He stated with his malicious smirk. "This may work further in my favor." The man stated smugly before he leapt down from atop the snake head and landed on a tree branch swiftly before making his way towards the three cloaked figures, his silver haired minion at his back.

- - -

"Neji, Shika, can you feel it?" Naruto whispered on a breath to his companions as they wrenched their weapons from mutilated cadavers. "He is coming…" He whispered on a breath, his blue eyes frowning as a sharp pain shot through his wrist where his cursed seal still sat. "He is plotting something, be on guard." He muttered just as Orochimaru landed lightly on the muddy blood sodden ground.

"Kage Gesshoku." The snake man began; his golden eyes alight with a disturbing glimmer. "I have longed to meet you and your two companions as well." The man stated before nodding his head towards Shikamaru and Neji. "And I am most honored to have you hear to witness my most triumphant moment." He added as Tsunade appeared behind the three cloaked teens.

"Orochimaru, your plans end here!" The woman announced fiercely.

"Tsunade-chan, you really think you can stop me?" He asked sensually as he poured on his serpentine charm. "There is no Naruto-kun here to help you." He stated smugly, his words sounding ironic.

"I am glad Naruto-kun isn't here, he is too pure to be corrupted by your taint. The less he sees of you, the better." She said firmly unaware of the awkward shifting behind her.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto began in his henge voice. "Let me fight him, you save your prowess for healing the wounded." He advised, though the moment he uttered his words he could see the protest rising in the golden haired woman's eyes. "Please, you are more useful to this village as healer." He begged.

"My, aren't you most anxious for a good fight?"

"A good fight no." Naruto stated firmly as he stepped closer to the man. "This is not a good fight, this is the execution of a vile monster; an execution in which I will assume the noble role of executioner." The blond teen announced with determined clarity as he pointed one of his swords at the heart of the evil man.

The man smirked bringing his hand up to his mouth to conceal his chuckle. "Daitoppa!" Orochimaru shouted suddenly, sending forth a great blast wave of wind directly at Tsunade. Wide eyed Naruto leapt forward and pulled the Hokage out of the line of fire, his hood falling from his head.

"I never pictured you as a blonde." Orochimaru stated in shock. "It's such a rare hair color in these parts…" The man whispered with a frown, and inwardly Naruto thanked whatever deities he could that he still had his mask in place.

"Yeah well, people often tell me they thought I was taller too. I guess my name doesn't quite suit my physical appearance." Naruto murmured as he set a shell shocked Tsunade down beside Neji, nodding at the prodigy he turned back to face the enemy. "Tell me, do you always attack those weaker then you?" The blond questioned with daggers in his voice.

"I was merely testing your reaction time Blondie. Edo Tensei!" He called as he slammed his hand to the ground calling up two coffins. "Now if my dear old sensei were here he would know what this move is. It is one of the ones that lead to his death." Orochimaru bragged with a chuckle as the coffins opened wide and from inside came the reanimated corpses of the third and forth Hokage.

Naruto blanched, his eyes darting between the man that had been so much like a grandfather to him and the man that had protected and cared for his mother. He felt tore, his shoulders slouched.

'_Kit focus!' _Kyuubi called on death ears.

"My, you seem startled by my pets." Orochimaru commented smugly as his two pets opened long closed eyes.

"What the--?" The Yondaime asked as he stepped out of his coffin, his brilliant blue eyes riveted to his hands. "I'm not dead?" He whispered as he looked over at Sarutobi who was frowning and glaring death at Orochimaru.

"Welcome back to the living, are you ready to become my slaves again?"

"Don't you touch them!" Naruto shouted as his knuckle turned white on his sword's hilt. "Don't you dare touch them!" He growled venomously. "You've screwed up their lives enough as it is, leave their afterlives in peace you monster!" Naruto growled causing all eyes to regard him.

"You speak as if you knew them…" Orochimaru whispered suspiciously as he eyed the cloaked figure.

"I did!" Naruto whispered as he brought his free hand up to his face, pulling his mask off slowly. "One as a grandfather, the other as the idol that protected my mother." He admitted as he lifted his mask away.

"Naruto-kun!" Tsunade whispered in shock as she regarded the teen.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi exclaimed in shock.

"Naruto…" The blond man whispered as his blue eyes locked with the teen's. "Hana's son." He added with a nostalgic look. "You've grown well." He stated with a nod before his smile faded and he regarded the man that had summoned him and the third back to the living.

"But… if you are Naruto-kun… you two…" Tsunade mumbled in shock.

With a nod from Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru both reached up, pulled back their hoods and took off their masks, dropping them onto the ground. "All pretenses are now broken." Neji whispered on the crying wind.

"Water will wash away impurities." Naruto added.

"Leaving only beauty to blossom." Shikamaru added quietly, his eyes darting to Neji's face.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru whispered with a smirk. "Now that I know your true prowess, I want you even more." He chuckled.

"Suffer!" He chuckled as two seals appeared on the backs of the two resurrected Hokage, turning their eyes blank and crimson. They were now his puppets…

With a piercing cry that cut across the very heart of the war ravaged lands, Naruto cried in both anguish of loosing the two again and in the pain burning from his cursed scar. He crumbled to his knees, his sword falling with a squelching sound. His vision turned red…

- - - -

**End of chapter** Wow, sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter! T.T I feel bad on making you all wait, but hey at least there was some action in this chapter ne? Even if it wasn't any Yaoi goodness.

Next chapter I promise you the death of a main character, and important one too, bet you can't guess.

Thanks again for reading and please review. Ja!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Yet again I own not anything related to any anime series.

**Warnings:** Same as ever.

**A/N: ** Woot, I made it to this chapter! Wasn't sure if I could, but hey, I did it! But I did not do it alone, I have each and every one of you to thank for pushing me to bring this story so far. I sincerely hope you all will continue to pressure me into writing.

Now on with the long anticipated chapter.

_**Previously on IS.**_

"_Welcome back to the living, are you ready to become my slaves again?"_

"_Don't you touch them!" Naruto shouted as his knuckle turned white on his sword's hilt. "Don't you dare touch them!" He growled venomously. "You've screwed up their lives enough as it is, leave their afterlives in peace you monster!" Naruto growled causing all eyes to regard him._

"_You speak as if you knew them…" Orochimaru whispered suspiciously as he eyed the cloaked figure._

"_I did!" Naruto whispered as he brought his free hand up to his face, pulling his mask off slowly. "One as a grandfather, the other as the idol that protected my mother." He admitted as he lifted his mask away._

"_Naruto-kun!" Tsunade whispered in shock as she regarded the teen._

"_Naruto!" Sarutobi exclaimed in shock._

"_Naruto…" The blond man whispered as his blue eyes locked with the teen's. "Hana's son." He added with a nostalgic look. "You've grown well." He stated with a nod before his smile faded and he regarded the man that had summoned him and the third back to the living._

"_But… if you are Naruto-kun… you two…" Tsunade mumbled in shock._

_With a nod from Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru both reached up, pulled back their hoods and took off their masks, dropping them onto the ground. "All pretenses are now broken." Neji whispered on the crying wind._

"_Water will wash away impurities." Naruto added._

"_Leaving only beauty to blossom." Shikamaru added quietly, his eyes darting to Neji's face._

"_Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru whispered with a smirk. "Now that I know your true prowess, I want you even more." He chuckled._

"_Suffer!" He chuckled as two seals appeared on the backs of the two resurrected Hokage, turning their eyes blank and crimson. They were now his puppets…_

_With a piercing cry that cut across the very heart of the war ravaged lands, Naruto cried in both anguish of loosing the two again and in the pain burning from his cursed scar. He crumbled to his knees, his sword falling with a squelching sound. His vision turned red…_

**Chapter 21**

"Naruto!" Neji and Shikamaru cried as one, moving sightlessly towards their kneeling comrade.

"But…" Tsunade stuttered as her eyes darted between the three before her and the three exact replicas standing to the side watching them. "If you are really who you three claim to be, then who are they?" Tsunade demanded quietly, her words carried forth by an echoing clap of thunder.

From the tree line walked three blood drenched teens, carbon copies of the real ones. They halted a ways away from the true crouching trio. "My name is Haku, I owe a life debt to Naruto-kun." The fake Neji stated as his illusion fell, leaving in its place a tall young man who looked more feminine then masculine. "I apologize for the deception." Haku said with a polite nod towards the female Hokage.

"'Bout damn time…" The fake Shikamaru muttered as he dropped his disguise, "God kid, you seriously know how to cramp a guy's style…" The bandage wearing man muttered in annoyance as he glared at Shikamaru. "The name is Zabuza, nuke Nin from Mist." He greeted, his brown demonic eyes falling onto the crumbled Naruto. "Come on kid; don't let a little pain bring you down when you've come so far…" He whispered, his words not reaching Tsunade.

Tsunade dragged her eyes from the demonic man towards the replica of the blond. "And you?" She asked quietly.

The fake Naruto regarded Tsunade with apathy before his illusion faded and in his place stood the taller and darker man. "Uchiha Itachi…" He stated calmly causing not only Tsunade but also Orochimaru to draw in a sharp breath.

"But! You are with the Akatsuki, and they hunt Naruto-kun!" Tsunade exclaimed with a frown. "Naruto, you shouldn't hang around with dangerous people." She chastised.

"Tsunade-sama…" Naruto whispered quietly as the pain in his curse seal vanished due to Orochimaru's shock at seeing the Uchiha Itachi again. "Please do not reprimand me, I know who I can and I can not trust and have through my life made only friends in which I could trust. Itachi-kun has my full trust, and I beg, if you love me so much as your eyes do claim, believe in me and my choices.

"I am indeed the Kage- Gesshoku, and have been for quite a few years already. In the beginning it was my secret, one that no truly living being outside of my person knew. But then I befriended Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun, and they have grown dearly close to my heart, so much so that I poured my soul and past upon their ears." He explained as he shakily stood with the aid of his two best friends. "Prior to the Chuunin exams, I trained the both of them hastily, and the results were the victors of the exam. They are strong, loyal, kind, and wise, two people unlike any I had met before, and they became my true companions."

"My, how touching this moment is…" Orochimaru hissed his eyes no longer confident, but now they were slightly nervous in glance. "But I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. Naruto-kun, join me." The man stated with a serpentine look that did not enter his icy eyes. "Though you are powerful now, I can make you more so. I can give you wealth, power, a future. I can make all your dreams come true, and all you have to do is join me."

"He is right Naruto-kun," A voice from the tree tops stated in agreement before its owner leapt down and stood beside his master. "Orochimaru-sama can make anything possible." Kabuto admitted with a confident look.

"Tch." Shikamaru muttered as he relaxed into a slouched position, looking bored as ever.

"You two obviously do not understand Naruto." Neji said in a serious and emotionless tone.

"I have no desire in which you can quench, no dream in which you can fulfill. I have all I could want. I have friends, a family, a mentor, and they are forever mine. Though time may wrench them from my bloodied hands, it can not tear them from my heart." Naruto stated as his blue eyes flickered between the two reanimated corpses of the Hokage that once reigned.

Orochimaru sighed. "You use too much art in your words Naruto-kun. Pity you had to decline, I suppose I'll just have to claim your body by force then." He said in a falsely saddened tone as he reached up and moved a stray strand of hair away from his eyes, his fingers and mouth twitch simultaneously.

"You claim you have all you desire, I believe it not so. To prove it, I'll just have to remove all that you care for." He admitted sinisterly.

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth, only to pause at a sound.

The sound of rushing wind reached his eyes, followed by the sickening sound of metal meeting and piercing flesh in a swift thumping move, cleaving through it mercilessly. The reverberation of it shot out, accompanied by the sound of a pitter patter far more thick then rain. Slowly Naruto turned behind him, and horror greeted his vision.

Behind the three of them stood Tsunade, golden eyes wide, a trickle of blood making its way from the corner of her mouth and from her heart stood a crimson stained blade, dripping rich warm life liquid onto the sodden ground. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out from the trees before racing to her mentor's side just as the woman's knees began to buckle.

Naruto beat her there, and tenderly caught her fragile falling form. "Tsunade-baachan…" He whispered breathily, his brilliant blue eyes brimming with tears. "Hold on. Please!" He cried out, his eyes desperate as they gazed into dimming golden eyes.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered softly before she reached up and rand a shaking hand over the necklace around his neck. "I told you it… is cursed…" She whispered quietly, blood dripping more hastily down her chin. "It has claimed… me… just as it did… Grandfather… my little brother… and Dan…" She whispered brokenly. "Be strong… Naruto-kun… If I had… ever… had a son… I wish… he… had been you…" She coughed, blood flying forth from her quivering mouth. "I name you… here… and now… my… surrogate son… and… my… successor… the sixth… Hokage…" She finished quietly, though her words pierced the chilling air like merciless daggers.

Her rattling breath stopped and her hand fell limply to the blood drenched ground. Her golden eyes stared dimly up into Naruto's shocking blue. "Tsunade-sama…" Shizune whispered at the teen's back. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!" She cried an earth shaking cry that pierced the souls of all who fought this bloodied war. The message was clear to all who clashed for Konoha's sake. Their leader was slain.

Blue eyes stared down into Tsunade's lifeless ones. "No…" He whispered upon a breath. "You can not be gone." He added as a chill wracked his frame, though the comforting arms of his most dear friends offered him some true warmth.

A chuckle of amusement rose up, bubbling before the somber group. "She is dead!" Orochimaru chuckled with glee. "For I killed sensei, and now I've killed her. All that is left of my old team is that idiot Jiraiya and he too will die by my hands soon enough." The man stated with merriment. "So strong we were all hailed to be, and yet they fell like newborn babes would."

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed a silver chakra aura swirling out from his very body.

"Oh, have I touched a nerve? Poor baby, first a grandfather then a mother. What next shall I steal from you?" The man chuckled with mirth as he motioned for his sword, and came his sword did, expelling a wave of crimson rain from the slain woman and into his open hand.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed a second time his shoulders shaking with rage.

"Well here is my list of all I want. I want to kill Jiraiya, destroy Konoha and all that preside within. I want your body so that I can use as my own. I want to kill all your friends before your eyes one by one." He listed with malice in his serpentine tone.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed as he stood, the murdered woman in his arms. "What rights have you to do deeds as foul as this? What drives you to kill your once teacher and teammates? What is it that makes you desire the place you once called home be destroyed? Why do you take such pleasure in the pain and suffering of others?" Naruto questioned, tears running freely down his pale cheeks.

"I want to hate you, I want to despise you. But to do so would only lower me to your level. I may kill, but that is to save and protect many others. You kill for sadistic mirth. Orochimaru, I will fight with you and kill you. I will show you no mercy as you have never shown to any here." Naruto paused as he placed Tsunade in Zabuza's arms tenderly. With great care, he reached up and closed the once so lively golden eyes, never to see them open again.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his hand fell away from the woman he had only known for so short a time. _'This man is no longer man, as he gave up that right when he did all that he has done.'_ The Kyuubi whispered softly to Naruto. _'He is a disease, incurable, undesired and a threat to the very health of all things whole. Only we can banish him to the bowels of hell, where he can and will rot for all he has done.'_ The fox stated quietly. _'Dry your tears, retake your mask and do that in which you were born to do: protect! Jiraiya, Neji, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kimimaru, all the friends you've made through your travels and all of Konoha needs you. You are the only one that can protect them from this evil. Do as your mother's cousin did. Protect this village and all who dwell within. You are the only means to this happy end.'_ Kyuubi said in a fierce tone, causing Naruto to open his eyes.

'I will do this deed.' Naruto whispered to the fox as he stepped back from Tsunade, not once looking back at her. He walked towards his discarded mask and replaced it upon his face and pulled his hood up once again. Neji and Shikamaru understood the message well, and they too replaced their masks upon their faces and replaced the hoods of their cloaks. "My friends," the blond began. "This is a fight that I must fight alone." He paused. "No matter the outcome you must not interfere and you must do all that you can to prevent others from interfering as well. If you two truly love me, you will do this for me." He stated as his eyes locked onto the man that had caused so much strife to all those in which he cared.

"Naruto-kun." Neji began softly. "Never question our love for you. You are a friend dear to our hearts. We will do this for you, on the condition that you win and return to us alive and well." The Hyuuga prodigy stated firmly, his words accompanied by a grunt of agreement from Shikamaru.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered as a determined gleam shone forth in the silver chakra flowing around him.

"Haku, Shizune go tend to the wounded. Zabuza take Tsunade-sama to the elders. Itachi, find Kimimaro-kun and the two of you will work together to eliminate the forces of this vile snake." Naruto ordered quietly. "I'm counting on you all." He said softly before he reached up over his shoulders and pulled out his twin blades.

"Orochimaru, I charge you with murder in countless means and unknown numbers. I charge you with treason. I charge you with vile acts beyond human and even demon nature. You will repent for your crimes by my hand. Your life is your repentance." Naruto stated coldly as he resumed yet again the role of his mask.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Orochimaru sighed. "You've grown much in the yeas that I haven't seen you, but I'm afraid you haven't yet matured enough to contend with two former Kage and myself, not too mention Kabuto-kun." He stated with a tsking sound.

"Alone?" Naruto questioned. "I'm not taking all of you and yours alone, which would be too risky. But, I will bring back old guests that you met once before." With a devilish smirk, Naruto brought his blade up and ran it over his other hand drawing a trail of blood on his hand. "Kinjiru Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He called out causing the golden-eyed snake man to step back as smoke flew out around his cloaked adversary.

"Heir, you have summoned me again." The silky voice of Kisho purred; as his tall, lean golden form slowly became visible in the smoke while he crouched down with a smirk.

"Shadow Assailant." Yukio stated with a wolf like greeting as he appeared behind his crouching comrade. "It's about time you've summoned us back to finish where we left off." The Demon Wolf Lord stated with a nod as he eyed the two summons with a slight frown.

"We are no match alone." Kisho stated as he stood next to his taller comrade.

"You are not alone." A strict female voice. "The Vessel of Kyuubi summoned more then two." She stated as a thin silver haired woman walked forth from the smoke, her silver eyes and fox like ears pointed towards the two mindless zombies. "I am Yoko, Fox Queen."

"And I," Another voice joined in, "am Sorano, Bird King." He stated as he soared down from the heavens. "It is an honor to fight at your side alas, son of Lady Amadare." He stated with a casual nod towards the masked teen.

"I am Kaisa, Dolphin Ruler." A tall figure swathed in golden robes stated, the ruler's looks neither male nor female, though his ocean blue eyes held great knowledge. "It is time Uzumaki Naruto."

"Lord of Time, Ai came too!" A childlike voice stated gently, her tone elegant and regal despite the excitement expressed. The girl Queen was tiny, a skin a rich mahogany and hair as black as night and soft as silk. Her mane of hair was gorgeous.

"Son of Lord Hoshi, I accept your call. I am Kaito, Frog Ruler." A second androgynous voice stated quietly.

"Child of Destiny, it's about time you called us, and I, Queen Aiko of the Monkeys do accept your call." An amused female voice stated from well within the smoke.

"I am Rin of the Salamanders, an honor our meeting is." She stated with a twinkle.

The smoke slowly dispersed, revealing all nine Demon Gods. They all stood proud and beautiful in their own rights. Power radiated from the nine in a golden thrum that lit up the sodden air around them with a glowing glare.

"Kisho, Yukio, Kaisa, Yoko, Sorano, Aiko, Kaito, Ai, and Rin, thank you for coming." Naruto stated with a low bow as all Orochimaru and Kabuto both stood there shell shocked. "I beg of you to not interfere with my fight against Orochimaru, but his right hand man Kabuto, and the two zombies I ask you to contend with."

"As you wish." The wisest of the bunch stated. "You have much to do yet, you must prevail or else all hope is lost." The androgynous Ruler of the Dolphins stated; blue eyes boring into Naruto, who inadvertently swallowed a chill.

"We are nine, we are whole." Aiko stated with a smile. "I have long since yearned to feel this power again." With a nod from the other eight, they all gracefully charged forwards, towards their designated targets in a Holy flourish.

"Come Orochimaru, let the execution begin." Naruto said as he pointed both tips of his swords at the heart of the vile monster.

Hiding his unease, Orochimaru brought his sword up, parallel to his body before both he and Naruto vanished, only to reappear in the center with a furious clash of blades.

Metal scraped against metal, sparks flew to all heights as their blades collided again and again. Despite Naruto's two blade advantage, Orochimaru was holding the blond off in a stalemate of blades as they twirled and danced around each other, their feet as light as feathers on the sopping wet ground. They ducked, they dodged, they parried, in a sickeningly fast dance, one wrong move would be the end of them. Cloth was nicked, skin was scratched, but neither could land a fatal blow with blades alone. With a grunt, Naruto pushed himself backwards from the older man, and skidding backwards in a crouch, his eyes never leaving the serpentine ones.

"Kori Sutairu: Hokkyoku no o Nomu!" Naruto whispered before he exhaled a great breath of frosty air that sped towards Orochimaru in a long trail of ice and mist. The man leapt up into the air, jumping high over the attack and the ice wave raced past him, and the man landed swiftly on the shimmering ice trail.

A hiss was heard, and before Naruto could move, hundreds of tiny snakes shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves firmly around his arms, wrists, legs and torso, squeezing him hard and holding him still. A sharp bite on the wrists caused both blades to clatter to the mud with a squelching sound as the blond struggled against the serpents.

'_I'm raising my chakra.'_ Kyuubi whispered as a crimson glow appeared around Naruto, instantly dissolving the snakes into ashes with great pain filled hisses. Without skipping a beat, Naruto bent down and retrieved his swords just in time to fend off Orochimaru's blade that clanged loudly against his two.

They stood there, forcing their blades forward, till both of their feet began to slide backwards in the mud, causing both to loose their balance and spring apart. Naruto slashes at the snake man's torso and leg simultaneously, and the man avoided both before sweeping his blade clean across Naruto's shoulder in an arc of crimson rain.

With a hiss of pain Naruto struck out, his blade striking the hilt of the nuke nin with great force, easily cleaving his index finger clean off his hand.

A howl of pain escaped the man as he hastily switched hands with his blade and struck out at Naruto who ducked, escaping by a mere hair's breadth.

They clashed again in a furious spray of sparks, and while Orochimaru parried one blade, Naruto swung at the man's neck with the other, though Orochimaru's tongue stopped the blade much to Naruto's disgust and shock. With strength the blond never thought possible, Orochimaru wrenched the blade clean from the blonde's hand and swallowed it whole with a sickening smirk before he used the shinobi's shock to his advantage and plunged his sword forward.

Coming to his senses, Naruto moved from the fatal blow, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the metal piercing through his swordless arm with a revolting squelch followed the sound of metal hitting bone. He screamed out. With arm felt as though every nerve had been set on fire before numbness set in.

Warm blood flowed down his arm and dripping like a steady river to the ground and the two stood still, one in pain the other in triumph. Naruto's lonely twin blade fall limply to the ground, as the Shadow Assailant brought his hand up the blade embedded deep within his arm, his palm being cut mercilessly as he gripped the stained metal. With effort, he pulled the blade an inch before a wet slimy tongue wrapped tightly around his neck and held fast.

Naruto felt numb as his oxygen was slowly cut off, his vision swam with colors, and his hearing sounded as if it were muffled. He felt cold.

'_Naruto! Focus!'_ Kyuubi hissed causing an image of Tsunade's lifeless eyes to flicker before his fading vision.

Naruto's bloodied hand pulled away from the blade. "Rasengan." Naruto whispered breathlessly as a swirl of blue and silver energy began to gather in his hand.

Wide eyed, Orochimaru removed his hand from his blade and began to untwine with tongue, but he was too late, for a spilt instant later Naruto drove his energy encased hand clean through the man's stomach in a flying whirlwind of blood and gore as his hand passed through the man entirely and came out the other side a deep crimson.

The grip Orochimaru had on the blonde's neck slackened, his eyes wide as Naruto wrenched his hand free and stepped back, ripping the blade from his motionless arm before he rubbed his neck. He was panting hard, though his eyes remained steadily on Orochimaru who stood down and looked at the damage in his stomach distracted.

Shaking, Naruto raised his good arm. "Tsurukusa Shinchintaisha…" He gasped out causing a golden vine to wrap itself in a protective manner around his heavily bleeding arm, trying to work its healing magic.

"I think I've… underestimated you again… Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru stated as blood trickled from a corner of his mouth, there was fear in his eyes. The image was suddenly broken however when Orochimaru crumbled into a puddle of goo, causing the blond to leap to the side in time to avoid a volley of kunai knives.

"As if I would be defeated so easily Naruto-kun." He stated from a top a tree where he stood waggling his hand in mockery.

"Kori Sutairu: Hisame Bakuhatsu!" Naruto cried out as he leveled his palm at the man in the tree and unloaded a swift barrage of ice shards that obliterated the tree into a flurry of splinters. Orochimaru took six to the left leg before he managed to get away. Crimson stained the man's pants, and with great difficulty he landed heavily on his uninjured leg.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kuu no Tachi" Orochimaru whispered unnoticed causing a familiar sound to rear up behind him. He turned in time to see the discarded blade soaring towards him. He couldn't move…

The blade met flesh and penetrated well through the heart with a deep thump as the hilt's handle halted its progress. Blue eyes widened as his only good arm rose up and gently caught the falling figure that had leapt fearlessly between him and his death. "Yoko-sama…" He whispered breathlessly as he stared down into firm silver eyes. "Why? Why have you done this?" He whispered with sorrow.

"You are kin… I protect my pack. I knew… We all knew… that I… would fall today. So it was… written… so… It was… meant to… be." He finished before her eyes slipped closed.

Milky white skin began to glow a radiant sheen that would make even moonlight envious as sparks of blues and purples began to fly up around her in a mesmerizing swirl. It circled the two of them as all fighting around them halted so as all could watch the death of a God. Her body fell into silver dust that swirled tenderly around the teary eyed teen before they fell into him, vanishing just as the colored sparks floated up into the air.

Black clouds parted a hole and the sparks drifted up into a golden bean of soothing light before the clouds closed back up behind it, leaving Naruto crouching down where he had caught the fallen Goddess.

"Yoko-sama…" He uttered softly.

"_She is not gone… I can feel her here; with us. Not in physical form or ghostly specter, but her heart has joined to ours, though I think that is not all."_ The fox whispered tenderly, though he too felt saddened at the fall of the Queen of all his kin.

Naruto rose as the golden vine on his arm dissolved, with his back to Orochimaru he raised his once wounded arm up, glad to find it fully healed before he slowly turned on the spot and regarded the man before him once more.

"The gloves are off." Naruto stated with deadly calm before he was behind Orochimaru faster then the man could comprehend. "Katon: Taiyou Mori." He stated as he brought his hand towards the man, a golden flamed lance firmly in his grip before he plunged it deep within Orochimaru heart. "Burakku Zetsumei Ki."

From the ground sprung a tree whose wood was as dark as night. Its branches and vines wrapped holding around the mortally wounded man, keeping him unable to move and unable to escape as he rasped a rattled breath. "Furui Jutsu: Kontan Settou." Naruto whispered as the tree bloomed to a hundred of feet, its crimson leaves stretching out beautifully to the sky as it bound the man. The blond plunged his hand into the man's chest and pulled away a blackened silver sphere of light.

As the light was fully removed, Orochimaru fell limp, dead and unmoving. With slow movements Naruto held the soul within his hand and stared at the blackened silver. "Your misdeeds have even touched your soul so deeply that it could never be cleansed. Punishment served." He stated with finality as the curled crimson chakra around the soul sphere and crushed it. It shattered and vanished, never to heaven would it go.

Naruto turned his head to the side, his mask falling from his face and shattered on the ground as he regarded the zombies fade away with peaceful expressions. His blue eyes landing on the eight where nine should have been as they tossed the lifeless corpse of Kabuto to the ground.

From the tree line came Shizune, her eyes red with tears. "They are retreating." She stated firmly, though her lip quivered in sorrow. The two elders stood at her sides, callously regarded Naruto in his blood drenched and weary glory. "We won." She added before she crumpled to her knees in great sobs.

Naruto regarded the woman sadly; he understood what she was feeling, and just looking at her caused a damn in himself to break and silent tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he rested a trembling hand on the wood of the Black Death tree that held the corpse of the man responsible for all this. The tree would forever preserve the corpse, leaving it to stand as a trophy against any who would think to claim this village and its lands for their own.

"Naruto-kun." Came the soft voice of Neji as his dear friend wrapped his arm caringly around the crying blond, his hold firm and gentle, and within a moment, Shikamaru joined in with his own support of a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Both their masks were gone as well, but they stood there with somber expressions as the comforted their friend.

- - - - - -

Everyone was gathered in the war ravaged streets of Konoha, all staring up at a stage that had been lain out. Upon lay one coffin and at the black coffin's side stood Shizune, her pig held firmly in her arms. Behind her stood the two elders, serious and uncaring as ever.

"People of Konoha," Shizune began. "Today we fought, and today we won, but there was a hefty price paid for this victory." She paused. "Look around, all of you; you will all notice hundreds of faces are not with us now. They are the Dead. They died for this victory; their death was not in vain." Shizune swallowed a lump in her throat. "To honor the fighters of not only Konoha, but also of the other country, we will carve their names into the base of Hokage Mountain. There the names will be honored and preserved for all time, for they are our heroes. Even our fifth Hokage's whose very face is upon that mountain will join the names placed upon it.

"Too many have died, but finally, our homes can be at peace from war. Orochimaru is dead, slain by the Kage-Gesshoku, and to him and his allies we owe a debt that can never be repaid." Shizune's words caused some murmurs to arise. "Though our leader may have perished today, and our village may lie in near ruins, we prevailed. We all are alive. We can all rebuild this village together, though we can not do it leaderless." She stated, gathering everyone's full attention.

"Tsunade-sama, upon her dying breath proclaimed the sixth Hokage. She called the Kage Gesshoku our new Leader." Her words caused a slight shiver of excitement through the crowds as the cloaked figure whose face was hidden in shadows moved up upon the stage slowly. "This is our new leader, and I pledge my full allegiance to him here and now." Shizune stated firmly and cries of agreement rose up from the crowd as the figure of power halted beside the open casket.

"All of you have done well to win this, for it was not I who won alone. Konoha, honored allies, I thank you all for this victory. Together we prevailed against odds of such a ghastly nature. As the Sixth Hokage though, I feel I should have no secrets from you. My mask was broken in the final show down, so now its time I reveal my face." Naruto stated as he reached up and removed his hood causing great outcries to sound through the crowd.

"That is right!" He called out over their ruckus. "I am indeed Uzumaki Naruto, bearer of Kyuubi, son of Lord Hoshi and Lady Amadare." He proclaiming brought astounded silence to the people. "I am the Shadow Assailant, and my two partners," he stated as his two cloaked friends appeared at his side and unhooded themselves, "are none other then Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru." He stated to the shocked looks of the people.

"These past few years the three of us have trained diligently as we destroyed threats to Konoha and its allies. Though in your eyes I am the demon that attack, I will strive to defend this village. I will work endlessly to repair and restore this great land to its former glory. Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun will be my advisors and right hand men. We have always fought for you." Naruto finished.

"Naruto-kun tells the truth." Neji stated. "He is strong, he is powerful, and he is honest and true. He will not lead any of us astray. He has my allegiance." Neji concluded with a firm nod.

"He is wise and kind, a friend that will never betray." Shikamaru added. "To him I pled my allegiance."

"You have my skills."

"You have my blades."

"You have my respect."

"You have my acceptance."

The people of Konoha spoke up one by one, the façade of the demon had been broken, and they all knew they had done this boy, no this man a great disservice, and yet he held it not against them.

"The Sand is your ally." Gaara spoke up with a smirk and a nod at Naruto.

"All our countries are your allies." One of the other Kage stated, and the others nodded in accord.

"Long live Uzumaki Naruto! The Sixth Hokage!" The crowd cheered.

- - - - - -

"I'm beat…" Naruto sighed as he collapsed on the couch a month later, the village fully restored.

"Well you have been working like a mad man." Neji commented teasingly as he placed a drink of warm coco in his hands. "Go and rest." He ordered softly, and with a nod, Naruto stood and trotted down the hall and towards his room, leaving Neji and Shikamaru alone.

"I'm surprised he is still standing." Neji commented thoughtfully as he heard a door close in the distance.

"Are you—" Neji began, only to be cut off as gently lips pressed against his own. With wide eyes, he took a sharp intake of breath giving the Nara a chance to slip his tongue inside Neji's mouth. They kissed, their eyes slipped close as Neji wrapped his arms around the taller teen's neck, while Shikamaru wrapped his arms snuggly around Neji's small waist.

Neji groaned into the kiss as he fisted his hand in Shikamaru's silky free hair. Shikamaru kissed him all the more passionately, the sound spurring him on has he slipped a hand up the Hyuuga's shirt, caressing his back in tender strokes. They pulled back for breath, only to clash back together in a heated battle of tongues, fighting for dominance, and with ease Shikamaru won. Shikamaru pulled up Neji's shirt, growling in frustration that he had to release the smaller teen's lips in order to do so, and once free, he tossed the shirt carelessly away and kissed Neji all the more fierce.

A strong hand moved from his back to his stomach, and gently but firmly, Shikamaru moved his hand upwards and began to massage and pinch Neji's taunt right nipple, causing the teen to moan deeply.

Neji's hands began slipping up and down and around Shikamaru's broad shoulders before Shikamaru ripped his own shirt off, allowing Neji to caress him skin on skin, their stomach flush as they kissed. "Neji.." Shikamaru whispered as he pulled back for air before he rained kisses all over the prodigy's jaw and neck. "Neji…" He moaned as he licked the other's ear, enjoying the shiver of pleasure quivering from the other teen.

"Uhn…" Neji groaned deeply and Shikamaru began to nibble on his sensitive ear. "Oh God!" He whispered breathily as a hand rubbed his straining erection through his too tight pants. "Shikamaru…" He groaned, tossing his head back allowing Shikamaru more access to the long milky span of silky skin.

Hungrily, he devoured, nipped, kissed, and bites at the Hyuuga's neck, his ministrations already leaving bruises. "Gods Neji…" Shikamaru groaned as his hands moved and deftly unbutton the Hyuuga's pants before he pulled the zip. With haste he removed the others pants, boxers going with, leaving Neji standing naked to Shikamaru's hungry eyes.

"Please." Neji whispered in Shikamaru's ear, causing the Nara to shiver before he fumbled with his own pants, removing them and his boxers with haste before he laid them both down upon the couch. They were caressing, grinding, kissing, nipping, and worshipping each other with great reverence.

"Oh Gods!" Neji breathed out, his pale cheeks flush crimson, his white eyes darkened with lust as he stared into equally darkened eyes before lips clashes fiercely together again. "Please!" Neji begged as he moved to Shikamaru's jaw line.

Shikamaru pushed Neji's legs to the sides and settled himself between, moving to worship the other's chest while he offered his fingers to Neji. Neji sucked Shikamaru's fingers with long strokes, causing him to groan and nearly cum at the sensation, but he held back.

Once his fingers were soaked with salivate he moved his hand down, and gently prodded a finger into Neji, moving to kiss the prodigy in hopes to distract him from the intrusion. With tender movements, he added a second finger and began to stretch the puckered hole all the while kissing the teen below him senseless as a third finger was added.

Shikamaru pulled his hand out, causing Neji to groan and look deeply in the Nara's eyes. "Please." He begged softly, and with a nod, Shikamaru positioned himself and slowly pushed in.

"Oh gods!" Shikamaru groaned out as he full sheathed himself within Neji's tight opening. He panted hard, having a hard time not giving into his release right then and there at the sensation.

"Gods move!" Neji begged as he ran his hands up and down the Nara's taunt and muscled back.

They moved together as one, groaning, panting, begging, thrusting, kissing and becoming one. They had no beginning and no end, and their groans echoed out in the living room as the made love together, sweat shimmering on their bodies as they caressed each other.

"Oh gods!" Neji cried out as he gripped Shikamaru's shoulders. "I'm unh!" He groaned out before they both cried out each others' names, as their orgasms hit with such fierceness that their bodies trembled for what seemed centuries with their releases. Then finally, Shikamaru feel on top of Neji breathing heavily with Neji.

"Oh Gods!" Shikamaru muttered. "You're amazing." He whispered breathlessly in his lover's ear. "Neji, I love you." He stated with tenderness as he kissed Neji gently. "I love you so much it hurts." He stated as he pulled his lips away. "I—" He began only to have Neji kiss him again.

"I love you too." Neji whispered softly before they shared a gentle kiss.

- - - - - -

Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed, a twitch visible above his eyebrow, he eyes were closed, and inside Kyuubi was laughing non-stop, at the blushing of his host. _'Wow! I was sooo right about that!" _Kyuubi said between fits of laughter. 'Shut up.' Naruto thought to the demon within. _'"Oh gods!"'_ Kyuubi copied before laughing again.

"Kyuubi, my virgin ears are bleeding, and you're laughing." Naruto muttered with a pout, trying not to visualize what his best friends were doing but it was VERY hard not too. "God damn it…" He muttered, hearing that from them must be like hearing one's parents going at it." He stated as he grabbed two pillows and held them firmly over his ears.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage of Konoha is reduced to a blushing child when his friends consummate their relationship." A voice from the window stated in amusement, causing the blond to glare at his visitor, though the effect was lost with such a glaring blush painting his face so bright.

"Shut up Itachi." Naruto stated with a pout as the house became silent. "Finally! I thought they'd never stop!" He cheered happily, causing the nuke nin to chuckle in amusement.

"You had best get some sleep Naruto-kun, tomorrow will be a very busy day." Itachi advised and Naruto grumbled his compliance before he climbed in bed and promptly feel asleep. He was exhausted.

Itachi sat there, on the windowsill silently, regarding the sleeping blond with gentle eyes. Slowly, as though moving was difficult, he moved from his perch and across the room where he sat down on the bed and peered down into the relaxed and innocently sleeping face of Naruto. With half lidded eyes Itachi leaned down and ghosted his lips over Naruto's in a gentle kiss before he hastily stood and left.

He leapt through the window, never once noticing the heated eyes following his retreat.

- - - - - -

**End of Chapter**

Wow! That took long to write, but hey, its way longer then I thought it would be. Sorry for the long wait again, and I hope you like, please review! Ja!

Kori Sutairu: Hokkyoku no o Nomu

**Ice Style: Arctic Breath**

Tsurukusa Shinchintaisha

**Vine of Renewal**

Kori Sutairu: Hisame Bakuhatsu

**Ice Style: Hail Blaster**

Katon: Taiyou Mori

**Fire: Solar Lance**

Burakku Zetsumei Ki

**Black Death Tree**

Furui Jutsu: Kontan Settou

**Ancient Technique: Soul Stealing**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to state this every time?

_On to the chapter!_

_**IS Chapter 22**_

It was evening, the sun had just barely set, and outside was slowly growing less sparse with people. Konoha has been restored to its former glory and peace reigned in the little village. Everyone had something to talk about, someone to mourn, or work to better the village. In a little restaurant sparely crowded sat a pale young woman with her blond hair up it a high ponytail and her pale blue eyes focused on her drink.

Beside Ino sat a pink haired ninja with dull green eyes, and she too stared at her drink. "It's all so surreal." Sakura commented, as she fiddled with her water. "A short time ago we were in a war, and now, everything is back to how it should be… But so many people died." She added on.

"Naruto-kun has changed too." Hinata added softly before she took a small sip of her drink, her white eyes focused on the bar counter that they were seated at. "He is stronger…"

"He sort of has to be to be Hokage." Kiba muttered as he stared at the timid Hyuuga heiress. "But he isn't the only one to change." He stated as he absently patted Akamaru on his head, earning him a quiet bark of approval.

"Neji-ni-sama and Nara-san both have gotten stronger." Hinata stated in agreement. "I wonder what kind of training they did." She added thoughtfully as the man who ran the restaurant set a plate of food down in front of each of them. "It must have been very intense." She added quietly as she snapped her chopsticks apart.

"Who would have thought the dork, the hunk, and the lazy-one would become so powerful, not too mention utterly gorgeous!" Ino cooed in agreement as her fangirl expression won her over.

"Thought you liked Sasuke!" Sakura hissed as she glared at the girl beside her.

"Hey, a girl can branch out!" Ino cried in self defense, earning a huff of annoyance from the girl beside her. "Besides, I bet it would be easier to get a date from that hunky new Hokage of ours then it would be to get a date from Sasuke." She added as an after thought.

"You are on!" Kiba stated with a smirk. "Sakura I dare you to get Sasuke on a date before Ino can get Naruto to go on a date. Winner gets my next paycheck." He declared.

"Deal!" Both girls exclaimed, neither noticing the sad look in Hinata's eyes nor the strange look they got from one of the other patrons of the little restaurant.

- - - - - - 

Naruto sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time as he read over the mission report he had just been handed. "What do you mean that you are no longer welcome there?" He questioned as he rubbed his temples and looked up at the man standing before his desk and he instantly regretted. "Gai… Turn off that smile before I make sure you can never smile again." The blond hissed with a glare as he readjusted his Hokage hat upon his head, feeling awkward in the get up.

"Youth!" The man exclaimed excitedly as he ran from the room yelling about something that had to do with laps around Konoha.

"Man…" Naruto sighed as he sagged back in his chair just as Neji and Shikamaru appeared in his offer, the latter draped lazily on the first. "Now why are you two late?" He questioned before he regarded them two of them. Instantly his cheeks turned crimson, before he sighed. "Pretend I never asked." He muttered.

"Naruto-kun…. There is unrest in the realm of the demons." Neji stated, getting immediately down to business as he absently caught Shikamaru's wondering hand and repositioned it in a more appropriate place. "With Yoko-sama's death, the fox clans are fighting amongst themselves. It's a blood bath, and the present Demon king does nothing to stop it."

Naruto stood and removed his veiled hat and placed it on his document free desk. "You both know what this means… right?" He asked softly as he stood and moved over to the window. "Kyuubi and I both figured something like this would arrive due to that…. And we have come a long ways. I'd imagine that with Kyuubi and me together we are part of the super S-class of demons." He stated as he stared down upon his village.

"The demon realms are already shifting, and in the North," Shikamaru began as he licked Neji's neck, "Demon clans are crossing the barrier of our worlds and are slaughtering all humans they cross paths with." The Nara explained.

Naruto nodded. "There is only one way to solve this issue. I need to become the King of the Demons." The blond said with resolution as he turned to face his dear sweet friends. "And this is one adventure I can not take you two on." He said sadly as he regarded.

"We know." Neji whispered. "There is only one other person that you can take with you. Uchiha-kun." 

"Yes… His powers essentially make him a demon, whereas Kyuubi essentially makes me a demon. This way we can cross the barrier. You two, untainted by demonic nature can't cross over." The blond elaborated. "Only I can do this…"

- - - - -

That evening, Naruto stood in Iruka's kitchen, preparing a feast for the man that was like his father. His mind, thought preoccupied with that which was to come, was somewhat at peace. "Iruka-sensei, it's ready." He stated cheerfully as he laid out their meal upon the kitchen table and sat down with the Chunin. Iruka had been furious when he had initially learnt that Naruto was in all actuality the Kage Gesshoku, but after a long explanation and a sincere apology the man had admitted how proud he was of the blond.

"You know." Iruka began after having taken several bites. "I missed your cooking while you were away, and now that you are Hokage I still miss it as your duty to this village keeps you quite busy." The man added softly.

"I know…" Naruto said quietly. "But with time all things change. Whether the changes are good or bad depends on the outlook one has of them." He stated.

"You've grown…" He man commented, "You've changed for the better." The man said with a smile.

"You've changed too." The blond added. "I mean, what else could Kakashi's face mask in your bedroom mean." The blond added slyly with a wink causing the man to choke slightly.

"What were you doing in my room!" The man exclaimed, his cheeks red.

"I see you didn't deny it." Naruto added slyly. "So when did you two get together?"

Iruka sighed and placed his face in his hands. "After the war… During the battle, he saved my life at one point and, when I went to thank him… well, one thing kind of lead to another… and now we are practically attached at the hips." The Chunin explained with a lopsided grin. 

"You must have promised him something good to get him out of here tonight then." The blond stated as he took a bite of his dinner, enjoying the way the man across from him flushed. "Ah, you must be like Neji. Make promises of bedroom time to get your lover to leave you in peace. Kakashi sounds like Shikamaru, surprisingly."

"Hyuuga-san and Nara-san?" Iruka stated with a blink. "I didn't see that coming."

- - - - - -

"Though the war has ended," Naruto began as he stood upon the stage and addressed the mass of people that formed Konoha, "Peace is still not ours." Whispers met his words and the blond raised his hand, immediately calling silence upon them all. "In the war, allies of mine helped us, and one of them perished." He paused as sad note flickering through his deep blue eyes. "With her death came great unease, and through this shift in the balance of nature a crack in the barrier between our world and the demon world had formed."

Shouts of panic and anger rose up and once again, the blond Hokage raised his hand to garner silence. "I understand your concerns." He stated loudly, calming them. "Konoha is no stranger to threats by demons. Many of you know this as well as I do. But, I will not allow a repeat of the Kyuubi incidence." 

"And how do you plan to stop this?" Sneered one of the village elders.

"Simply, you have all acknowledged my strength. As such, I will do all in my powers to save this village from further pain and suffering. With this rift in our worlds, not only Konoha and its allies are in peril, but so is life as we all know it." He stated before he shrugged off his open Hokage robe, leaving him standing in his black leather attire. He lifted his shirt revealing his seal. "This is my curse, this is my gift." He said. "This marking has signed my fate as the vessel to the very demon that nearly demolished this proud village." He explained.

"The fourth, sealed this demon into my per my mother's request, and from that day I have be branded. As I grew up I never knew my purpose in life, until this day. My purpose is to use this gift, this curse to travel through the rifts in our worlds. There I will defeat the demon king, and claim ownership of the demon kingdoms. Only then can I settle this unrest and seal that rift." He explained as he lowered his shirt.

"I know… many, if not most of you are against this whole plan, but you must understand, this is our only chance." He stated.

"You are just going to abandon Konoha?"

"No… I would never abandon this place." Naruto began.

"You are foolish to claim he would do something so cowardly as that!" Neji stated from at the side of his dear friend. "We all know that this man would bleed for all of you, he would lay his life on the line jus to give you a future. That is what he intends to do!" The Hyuuga stated furiously his words causing silence to fall.

"But who will protect us while you are gone?" A young girl questioned naively, causing the Hokage to smile.

"Don't worry; I am leaving Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru here to help you all in my stead. Shizune will act as their advisor and assistant just as she had for our beloved Tsunade-sama." Naruto stated softly.

"You go alone?" 

"Yes." Naruto said with a nod. "Humans are unable to pass through that barrier and enter the other realm. With the nine-tailed fox sealed within me, I have a chance to get in." He explained.

"Why not take the Kazekage with you?"

"I could never ask anyone else to put themselves into danger for my sake." The blond answered honestly. "Konoha and Sand are allies, do not get me wrong, but I know that this is something that I must do on my own." He explained. "This is the ultimate test. The one that will prove to myself that I am a worthy leader for this grand village. That I live up to the title of Hokage."

Naruto concluded before he walked off the stage, leaving a stunned mass of people behind. 

- - - - - - 

"You know… It almost feels as if I'm walking to my death." Naruto stated as he stood at the Northern gates of Konoha, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"You aren't." Neji stated firmly as he pulled the smaller teen into his arms and held him firm. "You are walking to victory." He whispered in the blonde's ear. "All our hopes, dreams and prayers are with you. You are not alone." The Hyuuga prodigy stated as he pulled an arms length back. "I have watched out grow through the years into the impressive person that you are now. I have no doubt in me. I know you will succeed. You always do." He said as he pulled back a gentle light in his eyes.

"He's right…" Shikamaru added, as he slung an arm around his friend, chocolate brown eyes focused on the gold and pink and purple clouds of dawn.

The trio stood there in silence staring up at the sky. "You know… I named you as my successor Neji…." He stated. "Just in case I am unable to succeed." He said firmly. "It would have been stupid to go without naming one." He reasoned.

"You aren't going to die… dobe." A new voice cut in, causing the group to turn and regard the onyx haired Jounin. 

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto said with a soft smile. "It has been a long time since the two of us have spoken." He stated as he walked up to the taller teen. "You've gotten taller."

"And you have gotten stronger." Sasuke added begrudgingly. "Though, I will prove that I am still your better. When you come back we are going to fight." He stated.

Naruto looked stunned at his old rival before his customary grin took over his face as he accepted the hand that Sasuke held out to him. "Sure." He said softly.

"Naruto-kun… I don't know where you got the impression that you were headed out alone." A familiar voice stated as a white kimono wearing male appeared, his flowing silver hair loose, and his emerald eyes alight with life.

"Kimimaro-kun!" Naruto stated with a happy expression. "I didn't anticipate you being back so soon."

"I've been back for a long time." The man stated. "I just thought I'd surprise you by revealing my return to you this way." The man said with a nod as he adjusted the pack on his back. "Though, if you ever want to arrive at that barrier, I suggest we get going." The former agent of Orochimaru stated and soon the duo said their farewell to the Leaf ninja and left.

- - -

**Sorry, its short, but it is intended as a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
